Harry Potter and the Ice Princess (Book 2)
by gadman85
Summary: After the gauntlet at the end of first year, what adventures await Harry, Elsa and their friends in their second year? New friends, new students and a new professor. What is this secret chamber? Why are Defense Professors so useless, even if some of the girls might argue otherwise with this one?
1. Prologue

Book 2 Prologue: A Pure Blood Lord's Thoughts

Lord Lucius Malfoy gave a sigh as he got into the car he used as a means of transport when on business trips in this country. He had another mixed meeting with the Arendelle Royal Family. It was by all means very successful and would lead to both sides profiting greatly, but it was a complete failure regarding his secondary agenda.

He still had no more information on the elder princess of the family than he had before. He wasn't really all that interested in their youngest at the moment, because he knew they would be even more protective of her than they were of the Crown Princess, and that really said something.

He wished he could actually make better use of magic here in Arendelle to speed along his research in humane ways that wouldn't be too disapproved of by others. It wasn't that the British Ministry of Magic cared much for muggles, but this was a royal family. It would be bad all around if he were to do anything too overt or frowned upon, even if he could. He was very interested in getting his family closer aligned with actual royalty for multiple reasons in the right manner.

The first was obviously the huge boon it would bring wealth wise to the Malfoy family. They had to tie their wealth far too much to the Arendelle Royal Family due to his father's misguided handling of their family's wealth and name in the past. If he were able to get Draco in a marriage with the actual royal family it would make everything more than worth it. It would also get them close enough that they were equal to the royal family. He also wouldn't have to bother associating with certain individuals of ill repute again, even if their beliefs aligned.

"How did it go, Lord Malfoy?" the driver asked interrupting Lucius' musings.

"I was only able to garner the Crown Princess may or may not be on trip somewhere in the world at sometime this summer. We are finished here for now and well be leaving as soon as we have packed," he answered.

"Sorry for your unfortunate luck, Lord Malfoy. I will admit I am pleased we will be leaving soon though. This place makes me feel uncomfortable and a bit anxious," the driver replied.

The driver was one of those that Lucius wished he could break all connection with, but the man at least was far more sensible than most of their fellow followers. The 'driver' knew how to actually lay low and keep from getting caught in an uproar. He also knew their particular circle were not as much of a force as they used to be in the ministry and he acted accordingly. Perhaps that was why Lucius tolerated him as much as he did.

"All of us feel that way here. Dumbledore and even the Dark Lord himself would have a difficult time here. That is not holding anything against our master but speaking of Arendelle itself," Lucius explained.

"I wonder why that is. Does the land here have no magic somehow?" the driver asked.

"The opposite actually," Lucius answered.

"Wouldn't that make things easier?" the driver asked as he turned the car down another road.

"One would think… However, it is the opposite. The very land, air, and even people are highly resistant, if not immune, to magic due to its saturation. That is why wizards and witches from here are so rare and so powerful anywhere else," Lucius replied as he thought of the few he knew from here originally. The ones who stayed in Britain after learning of magic were well respected by their magical peer and powerful. They weren't deeply involved in politics, but many worked for the ministry in good positions.

"Why is that?" the driver wondered aloud.

Lucius gave a humorous laugh. "There are only theories even more unlikely than the myths of old. Some believe this is where magic was first born or at least one of the places it was first birthed. However, Arendelle never really had a large magical population. Nor a sustainable one. That is why we have many witches and wizards from here in Britain."

Lucius left out there long ago used to be rumors the Royal Family had the power of old in their blood, but those were as preposterous as the rumors of Arendelle being the birth place of magic. Lucius had looked into such things at first but could find little to nothing of this. If the Royal Family had the magic of old in their blood, it had not surfaced in ages. Unless they were somehow able to keep it a secret all of these year, which he doubted.

"I guess the people being resistant is why you can't really use magical means to get your information," the driver mused aloud.

"Even if I could, I would have to be extra careful with such solutions. Our ministry may not care much for muggles ultimately, but getting caught here would be an international incident with the magical world at the least. The repercussions unfathomable at worst," he said in a manner that showed he wished no more discussion. His 'driver' was competent enough to pick up on the hint and leave it well enough alone.

It was true the Ministry of Magic in Britain cared little for muggles despite fools like Dumbledore. When there was an incident, the goal of the ministry was cover up and not helping muggles caught in the blast. An ex-Deatheater could go on a muggle killing spree and leave wizards alone and the worst he would get was a hefty fine from the DMLE for his first offense. If it happened again, then he might get in more serious trouble because his reckless actions threatened to expose the magical world too much. The only reason that fool Sirius Black got in so much trouble is because it was just after the war and he was linked to the death of the Potters.

If one wanted further proof of how little the Ministry of Magic cared about muggles, they need only look at the department where Lucius' current torn in his side worked. Arthur Weasley worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. It was just him and one really old wizard wanting to make a little money and work as an excuse to keep away from his wife for most of the day. The department was a joke and mostly there just so the Ministry could say, "Look see we care about muggles, but our actions have to be limited so we don't cause issues". It had the lowest budget of all departments by a landslide and then some. However, the blood traitor Arthur Weasley was getting too big headed and self-important lately. He was trying to get a certain muggle protection act passed.

The only reason the ministry was even thinking about it seriously is because Dumbledore was getting behind it in full force and it was a way to get more money. One thing the ministry loved more than anything else was more means of funds for the over inflated bureaucracy it created. Lucius was usually all for their greed. It made dealing with them easy, but this law if passed would be a personal affront to him and many others. It could also lead to an unfortunately slightly embarrassing situation that would require extra money to keep quiet from others. While Lucius could easily afford the price, it was the principle of the matter that counted.

" _Maybe I should use that…_ " Lucius thought to himself. He had an artifact… gifted… to him by his ex-master. He was not entirely sure of its full effect, but he knew it could influence a person's mind to align with their beliefs and the Weasleys did have far too many children for them to keep an eye on and raise properly. One of them 'going astray' wasn't too farfetched an idea. Lucius gave a slight grin to himself as he thought of a basic plan. If something dangerous were to happen at school this year, and one of Arthur's children ended up responsible. It would be an embarrassment Lucius could easily twist to his advantage in multiple ways.

He may not be able to further his plans tying the Arendelle Royal Family to the Malfoy family yet, but he could further increase his own influence and use it as he saw fit in Britain. Perhaps he could work something out with one of the less notoriously dark but still respected families. " _The Greengrass family could work,_ " he thought. The older daughter was out of the question. Daphne was too headstrong in the wrong ways. Astoria, the younger daughter, not so much. Draco had mentioned certain things that were bringing doubt to Lucius regarding the Parkinson daughter as a potential future Lady Malfoy.

Lord Lucius Malfoy decided to start work on all of his plans after returning home and recovering for a day. Returning from Arendelle could cause some excitement with one's magic. While this wasn't a bad thing, Lucius didn't want even the slightest distraction when he started working on his many plans to bring more power and wealth to his family. That was all that really mattered in the end. Their family crest may say "Purity Will Always Conquer" but the family's true motto was "Before all else. Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Summer as a Witch

"Are you two sure about this?" a man wearing a heavy-duty headset asked as he looked back to his passengers while holding the helicopter steady. "It is a really harsh place out there. I'm surprised you didn't bring a whole caravan with you for this 'excursion' as you call it."

A strong looking man with short brown hair answered in reply, "Yes, we are sure this is the place. We'll be alright and we've already made safety precautions if needed. Continue hoovering here until we signal you from the ground."

The helicopter pilot looked at the two again. He never thought he would see the day he was dropping off two seemingly regular people in the desert. The man looked strong, but the young girl with him looked more like a princess than an extreme outdoor vacation enthusiast, even if she seemed fine with their trip. He gave a nod in understanding. They paid up and signed all of the paperwork. He was in the clear if something really bad happened. He still wished them the best of luck and he tried his best to make sure they knew what they were actually doing.

"Alright. I just wanted to check one last time. You already have your retrieval setup from what you told me earlier," he looked out and nodded again. "Everything looks good here."

He looked to them one last time as they both stood up with a backpack of gear each. "Good luck, you two," he said one last time before the two took off their headsets. The man went first after the rappelling line was dropped. The pilot was surprised when the young girl easily went second without any worry. "That's one brave little girl to do something like this so easily," he said to himself.

Shortly after they were both on the ground, he noticed the signal from the man. He flipped a switch and waited while the line they used rolled back up. It only took a minute or two. With that finished, he gave them a salute even though he was sure they wouldn't see it before heading back to base.

Elsa and Vitus were on a special trip this summer. They were going to be camping in the desert as part of Elsa's training. They weren't sure how the heat of a desert would affect her ice powers. Vitus had some theories regarding her powers thinking they were more versatile than she knew.

"Remember, Princess Elsa. If I decide this is too much I'm teleporting us back to Arendelle ASAP," Vitus said to the princess. She nodded in understanding. Vitus then channeled magic to help keep his body cool in this heat. "So. How do you feel in this temperature currently, Elsa?" he asked.

Elsa was in a moment of thought. "I do feel hotter than usual, but I can tell the heat isn't bothering me. It's hard to explain, but I'm fine. I might sweat, but that will probably be it. I'll keep you updated if that changes."

"Good," he replied simply as he brought out a map and used magic to show where they were on it. "The location I talked about is nearby. It should make for a good home base while we're out here. We won't stray too far from it until we have a better idea how this is going to go." He put up the map and started walking forward as Elsa followed.

The two mostly traveled in a companionable silence. Elsa was looking around and found there was a certain harsh beauty to the desert and she hoped this training trip would turn out well. She noticed she sweated more than she was comfortable with as they moved. She was wondering if she could use her ice magic here at all. The heat didn't really bother her too much health wise, but she did think it felt hot enough to vaporize ice instantly.

She looked to her side and envied Vitus. He seemed completely unaffected by the heat. " _Once I find out if I can use ice magic here, I'm totally making an ice cloak or something to keep cool,_ " she thought to herself. She didn't think it was right for a princess to sweat like this while her instructor and sometimes body guard didn't.

"How are you holding up?" Vitus asked as he looked her over.

"I'm sweating more than I thought and I can tell it is really hot, but it doesn't really seem to bother me apart from the sweat, even if I'm uncomfortable with that. Hydration will probably be just as important for me as everyone else," she answered.

"Well that is part of what we are here to see. I think if you can use you ice magic and find a way to change its form. You'd be able to use magic to fill a cup or canteen with water," he shared with her.

"Couldn't we just use the water spell, Aguamenti?" she asked.

"You could, but it would be difficult in this environment to get the proper concentration and it would be even more draining than usual to cast the spell. The effects also wouldn't be as strong as it would if you were at Hogwarts or anywhere else. You would have to be a very powerful witch or wizard to use that spell effective enough to fill a bottle or waterskin enough to keep yourself hydrated while traveling through a desert on foot. The air is very dry here. There isn't much moisture to use for the spell. It doesn't take much, but in the desert, it is difficult," Vitus explained.

"Oh… I didn't know about that," Elsa couldn't help but say. She always figured the spell was similar to her magic but used water instead. This meant she thought it didn't really have such restrictions, even if they did make sense.

"If you happened to be caught out here in the middle of a rain storm you could use the spell, but even the refilling charm has limits. You can't refill something if it's been empty for a while. Best bet for most wizards traveling in a desert is to plan well in advance and bring a canteen already filled with water and to constantly be refilling on the trip. This again leads to a draining effect on your core, because in such an environment the human body requires a lot more water intake than it normally would. You could just bring a lot of water packed away inside an enchanted pack, but again we are talking about preparation in advance," he said further answering Elsa's question.

They walked further until they came to an area that was rather flat and surrounded by dunes. Vitus looked around and nodded. He got to work setting up their camp. He pitched their magic tent, which surprised Elsa with how roomy it was on the inside. He even conjured up some shade trees for them along with chairs. He had Elsa help him with the ice chest he had stored away and shrunk for this trip. The truth was they did have enough stuff for a mini caravan with them, it was just all well-hidden with highly enchanted equipment. It was preparation in advance like Vitus was talking about earlier, but it would be partly ignored for the sake of Elsa's lessons.

"So, what all are we going to do on this trip?" Elsa asked after they finished set up and rested for a bit.

"I want to test the limits of your powers in an extreme environment. I want to see if you can melt your own ice for instance. I already know you can use your powers to freeze water and make snow. You've even talked about how you can make a nice cool breeze. You think of them as your ice powers, but there may be a lot more to them than that. Maybe they are more temperature powers than just ice powers. That would explain why you also seem to be mostly comfortable in any temperature, even if you sweat more in some heat. It could also be this internal temperature regulation is just a side effect for all of the Royal Family who awaken special powers with the gift," Vitus explained to her.

Elsa nodded to his words. She was very curious herself about what was going on and eager to learn with him. "Will I be trying to heat something eventually?" she asked.

"Maybe. We will have to see. It could be you can only lower temperatures and just have a natural field of magic unseen and unnoticed that keeps you at the right temperature. Maybe your powers are water based in actuality and you can heat or cool that element alone. Do you happen to have any thoughts on this already?" he asked her.

Elsa nodded. "The part about having a magic field. Anna… when we were younger and she knew about my powers, always talked about how she never felt too cold around me. I think some of my friends felt that at Hogwarts as well," she actually blushed a little here thinking back to how Harry liked to hang around her real close during the winter on many occasions.

Vitus gave a chuckle. "I'm guessing Harry Potter did so in particular?" he teased her and chuckled a little more when she turned redder and looked away from him after such a suggestion.

Elsa knew she might possibly still have a crush on Harry. She knew anything was unlikely to happen given she was a Crown Princess and he was, for all she knew, a commoner. It didn't matter that he was a wizard. He was still unfortunately too low of social status to be with a Crown Princess in any sense. It was rather against the odds they were even friends and that was probably because she was keeping her status secret.

There was still a part of her that hoped Harry was somehow one of these Wizard Lords to an ancient and noble house or something. Then there might be some chance, but that was neither here nor there. She could ask around this year or something if she really wanted to find out the answer. She wasn't too keen on finding that answer now though. It would answer things for the better or for the worse and she was pretty sure it would be for the worse.

Elsa sighed. As much as she loved her country and her family, it wasn't easy being royalty in Arendelle and the crown weighed so heavy. It was in many ways a burden instead of a blessing. Especially when you were the Crown Princess and expected to act very queenly, even if you were decades away from taking the throne. Elsa hated it at times and there was a part of her that envied Anna as well. Anna was a Princess, but she didn't have to be the mature queenly one. It felt as if Anna got all the benefits of the crown, but none of the burdens and responsibilities of it.

Vitus looked over to Elsa. He could tell something was on her mind and he had a guess or two on what it was. He was thinking it was time to start working on one of his other goals for this trip. He wanted Elsa to, in a manner of speaking, unload. She loved her family and her sister and cared for her friends, but even with how close she was to everyone there were still things she wouldn't feel comfortable saying around them. Vitus was hoping he had gotten to a level with her that she would trust him with such things, so they wouldn't weigh her down so much. There was also the part of him that loved the royal family and that included his future ruler and Queen, especially since he was both her tutor and body guard. He wanted to help her in anyway he could.

"Thinking about Anna again?" he asked her.

Elsa looked to him and gave a dry chuckle. "It's rather rare for me not to be thinking about her in some fashion."

"In what fashion are you thinking about her now then?" he asked. Elsa looked to him. Then she looked away. Then she looked to him again. He could tell she wasn't thinking about Anna in the usual ways with that kind of a reaction.

Elsa gave another sigh after she looked around for a second. "I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I was thinking about how part of me is jealous of Anna."

"How so?" Vitus asked.

"Well… She's just a Princess. I'm a Crown Princess. I realize most people would think it odd I was the jealous one and it should be the other way, but I'm jealous of Anna not being the Crown Princess. She doesn't have to take all of the lessons I have. I know I asked to start my Queen training after the incident, but even if you look at the lessons I took compared to her without that happenstance, the difference is kind of laughable. She's ten, but she hasn't had anywhere near the lessons I did by that age. She is taking some lessons now, but I've seen how that was over the holidays and during the start of summer break."

Elsa gave a huff. "She gets to focus on the things she loves such as dance and music. I had to focus on things like accounting, economics, politics and much more. I bet she won't have to do things like mock Royal Court sessions. She gets treated like a Princess but doesn't have to worry about actually running the country in the future. Years from now when I have to finally take the crown from mother, Anna will just get to do what she has always done. What she wants to do. If that means just going to fancy balls and dinners while traveling the world, that is all she will have to really do."

The Crown Princess made a sound and continued. "She can also act however she wants to act. If she wants to be sad and obvious about it, she can be. If she wants to be silly and goofy, she can be without needing the excuse of playing with her younger sister. She wants to go and be extremely exuberant and happy while hugging lots of people. She can do that too. She can even be a wild teen or young woman once she's old enough and while it might reflect bad on me and the family, it won't really matter to her. I'm envious of her because of that. I can't behave however I want… I'm the Crown Princess."

Elsa gave another sigh, "I really shouldn't feel like this, but I do."

They were silent for a moment after that as Vitus waited to see if there was anything else she wanted to add. When nothing else was said he spoke, "I understand where you are coming from and it is normal to feel like that at times."

"Yes, but I'm the Crown Princess. I'm not allowed to be normal in any real way honestly," Elsa rebutted.

"That isn't true. You're the Crown Princess of Arendelle. When you become Queen, you can be any kind of Queen you want to be. If you want to be a Queen who never hides her emotions, you don't have to. If you want to be a Queen that just runs around to parties and such while leaving everything else to your staff, you can. If you want to be exuberant and really happy while going around and hugging lots of people, you can do that too," Vitus said as Elsa giggled a little to the last remark. She thought it would be kind of funny seeing people's reaction to the Queen of Arendelle coming up to them acting really happy and hugging them for no reason. She could make it an annual event called The Hugging Fest!

"You can pretty much do whatever it is you want to do no matter what. There will be consequences to such actions, but you can do whatever you want, Elsa." He spoke to her and Elsa frowned knowing it was true, even if she still felt Anna wouldn't have to worry about consequence in her case.

Vitus spoke again, "Have you ever thought maybe Anna was jealous of you?"

Elsa was puzzled and looked to him in question.

"To her, you are this perfect person. She's seen you take all of those Queen lessons and then some. She knows you are taking a lot more than she can and you handle the massive and impossibly staggering work load perfectly fine in her eyes. You are really smart and highly competent. When you were her age, you had already completed several more classes and lessons than she can even imagine possibly completing herself. On top of all that, you made it look easy and found plenty of time to have fun with a very attention hungry and hyperactive little sister," Vitus said.

Elsa frowned and couldn't help but say, "Yeah, but it was never easy for me…"

"I know that. You know that. Your parents know that and maybe some part deep down inside of Anna also knows that. But, it never seems that way to her. You're this perfect wonderful and super amazing best big sister ever," Vitus said. Elsa actually smiled a little to that.

"There's also one fact you are overlooking," he said with a slight frown. "Anna will have to worry about running a country and not destroying it if something were to ever happen to you, Elsa. She would have to learn everything you know or will know by then and in a really short span of time. All of that she would have to do while grieving the loss of her much beloved older sister and yet… She wouldn't be allowed to do so in front of others while they get over the loss in their own ways together," Vitus finished.

Elsa looked down a little and seemed sad. Vitus decided maybe he had gone too far.

"I will admit though. You do have it tougher than Anna or your mother did when she was your age. You have to learn everything about being Queen, but you don't have the time they do because you are also going to Hogwarts."

Elsa looked up to him listening. "That is something you do get to enjoy. You get to be around a bunch of friends who know you as Elsa Evergreen and not Elsa of Arendelle Crown Princess and Future Ruler of a nation. It seems you think it's worth the extra time crunch if the things you've shared before are anything to go by," Vitus said with a smile in hopes it would cheer her up.

Elsa gave a pleasant smile of fondness at his words. "I guess you're right. I still feel jealous of Anna some, but everything's worth it in the end."

She then looked to him and asked, "When do you want to get started on lessons?"

Vitus looked to the sky. It was starting to get on towards early evening. "I say we do so tomorrow. We had to travel a lot today and even set up a camp in the middle of a desert. Why don't you tell me again about the gauntlet, if you don't mind?"

Elsa nodded and started to tell him the tale once again. The ordeal was difficult at the time, but it was kind of fun sharing it and she felt proud they had succeeded. She put any thoughts of how it could have been a very terrible failure out of her mind.

{-} {-} {-}

When Elsa woke up, she watched as the very beginnings of sunrise started to fill the sky. She had to again agree there was a certain beauty in this harsh environment and this would be a sunrise hard to beat. She was also eager to start her training. She still found it amazing how wizard tents would even have working showers and such in them. She kind of felt like she was cheating on this trip because of it, but Vitus was in charge and not her.

"Morning, Princess Elsa," Vitus greeted from where he was cooking their breakfast. Elsa found it kind of impressive he managed to get up before she did. She was used to waking up very early, but she had never woken up before Vitus during their other training trips in the past. "Hope you're ready for a very busy day."

"I will be after breakfast," Elsa said with a smile as she came over and inhaled the scents of the cooking food and hummed in satisfaction. "What all are we going to do on this trip after the desert lessons?" Elsa asked as she was handed a plate with sausage, eggs, biscuits and some fruit.

"After we recover for a day or two, I will start you on your urban lessons. You said you wanted all of the training I received, even after you learned I was part hit wizard/spy for the Royal Arendelle Crown and the ADMS. I will start teaching you the very basics of being a Grey Man or I guess in your case a Grey Woman. Actually, I think the term Grey Person is best. That will just further emphasize the concept," Vitus explained as he took a minute to eat some of his own breakfast.

"What do you mean by being a Grey Person?" Elsa couldn't help but ask, even though she knew he would tell her anyways.

"It means you will be able to blend into the background wherever you are. It means going by mostly unnoticed. With the right approach and attitude, even a beautiful princess such as yourself can blend in with most of Western and Eastern European countries if she needs to with ease. You have a better advantage here than I did at first because you can speak several major languages already," Vitus said as he took a sip of his juice.

"Couldn't I just use magic for most of that stuff?" Elsa asked curiously. She was both excited and anxious about this new turn in her studies. Given what she had learned about Harry and his situation she was eager to more or less apprentice under Vitus, but she also knew this would in many ways be a turning point for her. She considered herself rather observant and she wasn't blind to world. However, she felt learning these lessons would show her more than most, if not all, of her ancestors had seen of the world and the way things are. She couldn't be an innocent and lovely Crown Princess anymore. She would also be learning more than just how to protect herself.

"You could use magic for most of this stuff and I will teach you that as well, but there are many ways the muggle approach to such things can be better. The least of which is how magic, even for spells such as the Notice Me Not charm, can be detected by the kind of people you might have to deal with in the future. These witches and wizards will 95% of the time not even think about what muggles could do in such situations. That is a huge part of how I've been successful and I'm still alive after the things I've done and been through. It is because of these tactics that I can actually be seen with you in public and not draw a target on your back or mine. The ADMS uses both magical and non-magical tools and practices for their missions, so will you when we are finished," Vitus said.

He looked to her and said, "It won't be easy learning everything I plan to teach you. It will change you in some ways. Are you sure about this, Your Highness?" He knew the answer, but he needed to hear it out loud and he felt Elsa needed to hear herself say it out loud.

Elsa concentrated on her plate for a moment. She took in a deep breath and let it out. She looked to Vitus with a serious expression and said, "Yes. I am sure. I want to learn from you. I want to be ready. I want to be able to help my friends at Hogwarts in more ways than just telling them to run to Arendelle with me."

Elsa pondered the horizon. "Voldemort is out there and still alive. He attacked Harry before school ended when we were in the gauntlet. I was otherwise preoccupied at the time, but the flows were also telling me this happened. I didn't mention it to anyone, but I did briefly go back down there when it wasn't my turn to watch over Harry. Dumbledore hadn't bothered to reset the traps or anything because he dealt with the mirror after we got Harry to the hospital wing. I was able to go back down there all the way to the last chamber. I concentrated on the flows and I could hear an echo of sorts of what happened, even if it was already very faded by that point."

Vitus nodded to her in understanding. "Good to hear. I figured you were still committed, but I needed you to say it aloud one more time. When all of our training is finally finished, you will be a very dangerous Crown Princess if you want to be, Elsa. I trust you to make the right decisions as we all do in Arendelle, but you need to know the gravity of everything you will learn so you can be responsible with the lessons if or when you use them."

They finished their breakfast in silence after that.

{-} {-} {-}

Once they were finished eating, Vitus stood up and looked to Elsa. "Alright for our first lesson I want you to form the biggest ice spike you can right here in the middle of camp."

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked. Vitus nodded. "Okay," Elsa said unsure.

She concentrated on her ice powers and poured in a lot of power. She then quickly raised her hands with their palms facing upwards to the sky. A massive ice spike shot up from the ground to the sky. It was huge! It wasn't as huge as Elsa thought it would be, but it was still like there was this very skinny and tall steep hill of ice in the middle of their camp. It was rather impressive considering their surroundings.

Elsa unsteadily plopped on to the ground as she breathed in and out a few times quickly. "That really felt good…" she said quietly to herself as she stared at the ice spike. It wasn't like anything she had felt before. She had always felt good when using her ice powers and elated, but she always felt it was something more psychological or emotional than an actual physical sensation. She had never shivered from pleasure coursing through her like this before. That ice spike she created though, she really felt that. Perhaps using her powers had more side effects than she thought. She ended up laying on the ground as the sensation seemed to flow through her a little bit.

Vitus whistled. "It's bigger than I thought it would be." He inspected it and noticed it didn't seem to be melting or even evaporating. It currently wasn't at least. He walked over to Elsa and couldn't help but chuckle at her state. She looked like she just… He couldn't think of any decent and polite way to put it. Princess Elsa looked as if she had just experienced her first orgasm or something. "Are you okay? Your Highness?" he asked.

Elsa had a wide almost silly grin as she nodded to him. "I've never experienced that. Does more powerful magic usually make you feel so good?" she asked as she propped herself up.

Vitus looked over the Future Queen as he thought how to describe his answer. "It can happen, but I think this might have more to do with you as a person. Perhaps using your magic in such a way has an effect on you because it is a part of you to some extent. Perhaps… You have been trying to contain yourself too much. Did you train with your powers any during the last school year?"

Elsa blushed as she admitted, "Not really… I was so caught up in keeping my powers a secret I didn't really even find time to go and really practice them during winter when few people would be outside."

"Understandable. But you should probably find some way to practice using your magic this next school year. You do have a very high level of control over your powers. Your level of control is actually something I have never seen before in others," Vitus said.

Elsa smiled to this, but she had a feeling there was more he wanted to say. "However, your powers are still growing, Princess Elsa. As you become more powerful, control will start to slip if you don't continue with your practice and lessons. You told me about that archive you found at Hogwarts. Maybe Marvin will be able to help you find a place where you can practice your powers without risking others finding out."

Elsa was in thought as she nodded. "I'll look into that when I get back."

"Now then," Vitus started with a slight smile, "Once you have collected yourself. We will continue on to the next thing I had in mind for today. Take your time. It doesn't look like that amount of pleasure is something to quickly fade and has quite the afterglow."

Elsa blushed but didn't argue with him. Vitus went and packed a smaller bag to bring with them what they needed as they continued for the day. He also went about casting further protections around the camp. He really didn't want to have to remove a lot of sand magically from the camp after their hike.

"So, what now? I highly doubt that was all you had planned for today," Elsa asked.

"This first day may be either the toughest or the easiest. However, I feel we should just simply go for a bit of a desert hike. I feel this will be the best way to test how you are affected by the environment," he said. Elsa nodded and they were off to start their first day.

After they had been hiking in the desert for a good while, Vitus asked Elsa, "How are you holding up?"

"Sweaty… really sweaty… Probably more so than a princess should ever be in her life time. I feel miserable because of that. However, I don't feel too strained or even overheated. It isn't too much different from yesterday as we made our way to the campsite. I don't really feel too thirsty and I don't have a headache or feel tired," Elsa said with a grimace wiping what she felt was too much sweat from her brow.

Vitus decided to give her a thorough look over and examination. "Well you don't seem all that terrible. Though you are sweating a lot more than someone should. How are you hydration wise?"

"I'm not sure…" Elsa said. She wasn't even sure how you could test your hydration. Well apart from going to the bathroom, but she doubted that was what he meant.

Vitus conjured up a small saucer. "Spit," he commanded.

"What?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow in question and not at all hiding her disgust at his command.

"It is a way to tell dehydration. There are other ways, but with you it might be best to test every way," Vitus explained. He was worried her powers might produce false results to her health's condition.

Elsa looked doubtful but did as instructed. She guessed it was normal, but she didn't like the idea. This seemed like something boys would do to try and impress each other in some stupid way.

Vitus looked at the results and nodded. "That seems good. You didn't have any trouble and it wasn't too bubbly. I guess your ice powers keep you healthy even in this environment."

Elsa was glad to hear this. "So, should I try using them now?" she asked. Vitus nodded. Elsa then did her best to form an ice orb. It took more effort, but not too much more. It also seemed to hold steady until she shattered it. She tried to form a few ice spikes with the same result. She was feeling more tired than she should afterwards, but not to an alarming degree.

"That's good. So only a little more stress to preform that?" he asked and she nodded. Vitus nodded in thought. "Form an ice shield to your side." He instructed.

Elsa did that. He easily shattered it. Elsa tired again with more power this time. Vitus still shattered it, but it felt as if it had the regular strength the first should have had. She then tried again using even more power and focus. Vitus didn't shatter this one easily. "Ha! I win," Elsa said with a smile as she took in a deep breath.

Vitus shook his head and gave a silent chuckle. "That was pretty good and better than I thought it would be out here. How are you feeling now?" he asked.

Elsa let out a long breath. "I feel tired. It took more than it should have. I well… Also feel good." She blushed. "Luckily, it isn't like earlier… I just feel like I have in the past after a really good workout," she added. It was embarrassing to be feeling this way from such easy magic, but it at least wasn't as bad as earlier.

Vitus nodded in thought to himself. "Let's continue our walk," he said.

{-} {-} {-}

More time had passed and Elsa noticed she was drinking more and sweating just as much. She also felt a bit more tired as they kept going, but she was still able to keep up. It was just taking more for her to do that, yet still she didn't seem in danger of dehydration sickness or heat stroke. She was just feeling the heat a bit more.

Vitus paused in step. Again, he held up the saucer from before. Elsa looked at it in disgust before again spitting into it. Vitus examined it again quickly. Elsa didn't like it or understand it, but he seemed to be able to figure out her state because of it. "Am I going to have to keep doing that?" she asked with a grimace on her face.

"I don't think so. Maybe once or twice more later, but for the most part I think I get it. It seems your powers are indeed protecting you from the heat here. However, they require more effort and as you use them their protection lessens. Still, you are in much better shape than most others would be in this heat. Hell, you might be in better shape than me even with my usage of magic to protect myself," Vitus said.

Elsa felt proud of that. She might have to put up with being extra sweaty, but if that was all it took for her in a desert she could live with it. She highly doubted she would be in a situation where she would be having a massive battle using her ice in a desert setting. Knowing she could do so for a bit, was plenty enough. She could strategize with that knowledge and tactically escape if needed. She wondered if she could be inside of a volcano and still be good for a little bit. She wasn't about to try that anytime soon, if at all, and she hoped Vitus didn't have such ideas either.

"Let's head back and see how you hold up for tomorrow," Vitus said. He had plans for their form of training depending on what state the princess was in during the next morning.

{-} {-} {-}

The next day Vitus had Elsa practice at their camp with her magic. She used it for some of her more basic exercises. She seemed to have recovered well from yesterday. She was also proud to see her massive ice spike holding strong even after a day in the desert.

After breakfast, Vitus had her practice using channeling magic. It was more of a workout than she thought it would be. She had to keep adding more power every so often to keep the ice orb the same size. It finally shattered and Elsa collapsed backwards into the sand panting a little as she looked up to the sky. " _So blue…_ " she thought as Vitus came over to check on her.

A spit test later and Elsa was sitting up and drinking water at a leisurely pace in the shade in a comfy chair. "You can't just chug water down, even in this heat," he told her as she sipped. She didn't get why, but then again, she had never had to worry about such things until this trip.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked her.

"Yes. Much better. I mean it still kind of felt good using magic even like that, but I don't feel as exhausted as I was when I collapsed. I feel more energetic. Like I just took a bit of nap instead of just sitting here in the shade," she replied with a smile.

"Good. It seems you can recover much quicker as well. What did you notice during the exercise?" he asked her.

"It took more focus and power to keep the orb constant as time went on. That is usually the case with such usage, but it was much more pronounced out here. When it shattered, there was a rush of cool air. I'm not sure if that was because of my powers or the cold escaping in such a manner. I also noticed once that happened the symptoms of dehydration came a lot quicker," she said.

Vitus nodded as if she had confirmed something he was thinking. "You know how to cancel your ice powers, correct?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. It was one of the first things the trolls taught me after the incident. They said 'love thaws'. It doesn't really thaw as much as it disappears. I'm not fully sure it was love as much as it was the warm feelings I had either. I guess it makes sense to say love thaws, since thinking about the love of your family and such gives us warm feelings."

"Yes, it does. It also gives us an extra push to go beyond our limits," Vitus said.

"Really? You know this?" Elsa asked in shock. Vitus could tell the shock was more about him saying these words than the words themselves.

His shoulders slumped a little comically. "I do have family, Princess Elsa… I love our country and all of that, but I do have family too," he said not hiding his amusement at Elsa's blush in reaction to him calling her out.

"What are your family like? What type of family do you have?" Elsa asked. She had never really asked him too much about his life outside of his work for the crown and the ADMS.

"I'm not married or really dating at the moment. As you probably figured out by now, magic isn't normal. It doesn't really have too much of an effect on puberty, such as speeding it along in a physical sense or anything, but it does slow down our aging to an extent. Which means we can take certain aspects of life more leisurely than muggles would." Elsa nodded to this and seemed as if she was taking mental notes.

"I have a brother and a sister. I also have some nieces and nephews. Given we are all from Arendelle, none of them have the gift. They know I do work for the government and see me as someone who was lucky enough to appear younger than they actually are. I will admit I usually cast some glamour charms to at least appear a bit older than I look when I visit," he explained.

"But isn't it okay for muggles to know about magic, even if they don't have it? So long as one of their family members has magic? Well… in cases besides mine," she asked.

"Usually it is. My parents knew about my magic the whole time and my siblings did as well for a period of time. However, because of the nature of my work for the ADMS and everything else I had their memories altered a little bit later on. It was tough, but for their own good and safety," Vitus said.

"What do they do? If you don't mind me asking," Elsa said.

Vitus gave a chuckle. "You're the Crown Princess of Arendelle, Elsa. You pretty much have the right to ask and know anything you want from your subjects. It isn't really too big of a deal. My sister is a happy housewife with her husband working in entertainment. My brother is an accountant. He sees helping other people with their taxes to avoid breaking the law while keeping things ethical as the best way to help out the citizens. I can commend him for that. He has helped out a lot of people over the years."

"I couldn't stand being an accountant as my job," Elsa said shaking her head in disbelief.

Vitus smiled to that. "I guess it's a good thing you're the Crown Princess instead then. Truth be told, I couldn't stand it either, even if I also have a bit of a knack for such things. I much prefer what I do instead. More so now that I get to help out the future Queen of Arendelle." Elsa smiled warmly to that. She again decided to do her best once she was ruler for her people like Vitus and his family.

{-} {-} {-}

On the third day of their training trip, Elsa's massive ice spike was still standing tall and proud. "I wonder why it hasn't shrunk any over these past couple of days," she asked aloud.

"I'd guess it is because you put so much magic into it that it sort of formed its own cold inner core or something along those lines," Vitus replied.

"Maybe. I don't think I want to try and replicate it though, at least not without a reason. It felt good, but I get the feeling trying it too much will really wipe me out. I don't get why it didn't the first time," she said.

"I did put up a lot of temperature protections and such in the area. Not around the actual ice spike's place, but the rest of the camp. That could also be helping it out and why you weren't completely wiped from using it," he replied.

"What is today's assignment?" she asked after nodding to his words.

"I want you to form a good-sized ice orb and channel it to keep it from instantly shattering. Then I want you to try and shatter it yourself a few times. After that, I want you to make it again and that time think of those warm feelings you use to thaw your ice magic, but try to control it so the orb melts instead of shattering," he said as they both got ready for the day.

{-} {-} {-}

Elsa gave a yawn as another day came to an end. It wasn't easy, but she did manage the training task she was given. "Maybe there is more to my power than I thought," she said to herself. She was a little tired, but not as badly as she thought she would be.

"Good work today," Vitus said as he offered her a cold drink. "Have you learned anything?" he asked.

Elsa nodded. "I'm starting to think you're right. Maybe my power isn't purely ice but something more as well. I mean my power could be ice, but there is a lot more I could use it for than I first thought." As a demonstration and because she was thirsty, Elsa hovered an ice spike over her empty glass and partially melted it slowly before vanishing the rest. She took a sip and relished the cool refreshing sensation.

"That's good to hear. I think you will have to do a lot of experimenting on your own to truly understand them. I will of course give you ideas and theories if you want them," Vitus said as he jokingly raised a glass to her wanting a refill of his own.

Elsa gave a mischievous look before putting a bunch of ice cubes in his glass. She gave him a grin and said, "I'm sure they'll melt eventually." Vitus chuckled as he looked over to her still very much intact ice spike in the middle of their camp. He then poured himself a drink after enlarging his cup a bit.

{-} {-} {-}

Elsa gave a stretch after finishing her meal. Her training in the desert ended recently and it was now time for the urban training as Vitus called it. She was interested in this and realized she might have underestimated how serious Vitus would be with it right away.

Vitus plopped down a box in front of Elsa. The Crown Princess looked it over curiously. She frowned when she picked up some clothes. "What is this?" she asked.

"Clothes," Vitus answered simply.

"I know that… What is their purpose?" she asked.

"Training. I will be taking us to a city today and we will be blending in," he answered.

Elsa sighed. "Okay I get it. My usual clothes do kind of standout." That didn't mean she had to be happy with these other clothes. She was fine at first going with a regular school uniform, but Rose Diamond axed that idea and Elsa was actually happy in the end about this decision. She wasn't a fan of the clothing choice Vitus made here, but then again it probably was for the best and wouldn't really stand out.

She was given a pair of regular jeans and a shirt with some color but not too bright. She was also given a pair of sneakers. Elsa sighed as she looked over her new fashion choice. " _I bet Rose would kill Vitus for making a princess wear such clothes,_ " she thought to herself with a laugh.

Once she was finished changing her clothes, Elsa was in for another surprise. "Are you dressed?" Vitus asked from outside the tent.

"I'm wearing clothes. I'm not sure if they count as being dressed though," she said causing Vitus to chuckle before entering the tent.

"Well then. It is time to take care of your hair," he said.

"My hair?!" Elsa asked actually afraid now. She really didn't want to do anything to her hair. She liked it a lot.

"Your hair is very pretty, Princess Elsa. Any Princess would be proud of it, but that is part of the problem. The color is also part of the problem as well. Blonde hair like yours attracts attention and it could lead to you being recognized by pursuers. We aren't having to actually hide from anyone, but changing your hair color and even style slightly is a basic move that is effective. And practice makes perfect," Vitus replied.

"It won't damage my hair will it? I've heard dye does that," Elsa asked as she held her long braid protectively and frowned.

"We'll be using hair products approved of by the ADMS. It won't do any harm to your hair and I can easily remove the color after our lesson with a simple spell. The spell is safe to use so don't worry about that either. I'll teach it to you before we head back to Arendelle," Vitus said to her.

"Okay…" Elsa said as she sighed in resignation.

Once Vitus finished with her hair, Elsa looked it over in the mirror. "It isn't as bad as I thought it would be," she said as she held a lock of brown hair in her hand. It was hard to believe her actual natural hair color was bright blonde looking at it in the mirror now. She was happy with this change, but she couldn't wait to be back to her usual platinum blonde color.

"Where are we going anyways?" she asked.

"A city. I'll teleport us to several different places from here over the next days. I've already set up an anchor point in our camp so we can get back even with all of the protections I've placed," he explained but didn't answer.

"You're not going to tell me what city?" she asked imploringly.

"Nope. It will be a little test of your situational awareness. I won't be taking us anywhere we would naturally stick out," he said.

Elsa nodded in understanding. When running from someone like Voldemort you probably won't have time to really plan out your escape and just have to wing it. That meant possibly ending up in a place you aren't familiar with and figuring out where you are will be important.

"We have to be outside of the tent before we go. I don't want to chance causing a mess with either our Departure or Arrival," Vitus said offering her his arm which she grabbed with ease. They stepped outside and then seemed to simply fade out of existence.

{-} {-} {-}

When their surroundings were soon smoothly replaced with a new scenery, Elsa quickly noticed they were in a city alleyway, but it wasn't a dirty one. "We're in a nicer part of town," she said. Vitus nodded. "The temperature is actually rather pleasant compared to a desert. Though hot for Arendelle even in the summer," she looked around as they walked out of the alleyway. She heard music playing and noticed they were near a river. There were some cars driving by and she saw several buildings. She looked at a sign on one wall and rolled her eyes while sighing.

She turned to Vitus who looked as impassive as ever. "Next time you want me to test my situational awareness to figure out where I am, maybe you shouldn't land us near a touristy part of town with signs saying 'Nashville Souvenirs sold here!'," she said. "I've never been here before though," she added.

"Sometimes figuring out where you are is simple. Figuring out what to do next, or how to get even further away? Not so much. So, what would you do next?" he asked her as she looked around.

"I see an ATM for money. My Gringott's card may also work," she said looking around more. She nodded to herself and pointed to a building. "That's a transit station. I could use that to get tickets to a different part of the city and find somewhere safe to stay," she said.

"Decent enough of a plan for now," he said as he started walking around and she followed. "Time to blend in and have some fun or at least seem it. After all, if you're on the run your enemies wouldn't expect you to be having fun. Of course, the first thing you would usually do is change your wardrobe. Hats could help with your hair and such if you don't have time to change your hair completely yet," he instructed. He then turned to her and said, "I'm not going to make things to difficult for you yet, so it shouldn't be too hard."

Vitus and Elsa then had a little fun while they were blending in with the crowds. Vitus kept giving Elsa tips on how to better keep an eye on her surroundings. Some of the tips were rather fun and she could see the benefits. One of these tips was trying on a pair of earrings while using the mirror's reflection to sneak a look around the area. He also gave her some examples of how to engage in small talk with the locals as a means of gathering information on the surrounding area to better plan the next move while blending in at the same time.

It was a little into the night when they made their return to camp. It was just afternoon in Nashville when they left due to the time zone change. "Obviously, you also need to take into account the time of day where you end up," Vitus told her as they had supper that night.

For the next few days, Vitus took Elsa to many different places all over the globe. He did make a point of sticking to places considered the western world so they wouldn't stick out too much. He was planning on upping the difficulty much later by going to places where most of the population weren't white and thus they would stick out more and it would be harder to blend in while there. He didn't say it, but those were plans for a different summer of training for Elsa. He couldn't train her as fast as he was trained, but he could be as thorough or more so with the time they did use.

{-} {-} {-}

Elsa gave a sigh as she sat in her tent resting one night towards the end of her trip. Her training had been going really well. She was still a bit disappointed in part of her summer overall now that she was thinking about it though. More specifically the lack of letters from her friends is what was bothering her. She had sent them some each before she started her trip, but she hadn't received responses. She could figure out a reason for Harry's lack of correspondence but not the others. She was just glad she had found a way to send him letters that didn't require owls or using the regular mail system.

"House Elves keep surprising me," she said with a smile on her lips. She really liked the beings. She wished there was more she could do for them. She would have to actually find time to visit the other properties this year. She wanted to last year, but she was too excited to finally see Anna again and her family over the holidays and didn't. She wanted to learn more about the elf clan with her family and their customs.

The house elves amazed her because she found out they could use their magic to send her letters directly to Harry without owl post and such. She even ended up having a special service with her letters as well. It would let her know the letter was received and if it was read by Harry. She was glad her letters made it to him at least and she hoped they were treats for him during the summer to make it better than his previous ones had been.

"Speaking of…" she said to herself. Harry's birthday was coming up soon and she wanted to write him a letter for sure. She was also going to get him a present of some kind before the year began. " _Maybe I can get him something from Diagon Alley without his notice when we all meet up for school shopping,_ " she couldn't help but smile at that thought. She just wished she knew why it was no one else had been writing to her.

" _Well Neville is excused because he is getting really into his lordship training this summer now that I think about it,_ " she thought. She still wrote him letters as well wishing him the best of luck on such things. She would have loved at least one letter in return from him, but she knew how draining such lessons could be, especially when you weren't used to them yet.

Hermione and Ron were different stories. There was little reason they couldn't write to her. Her fellow Ravenclaws had even written to her a few times over the summer. She did her best to reply to them all in a timely manner. She would write each of them again once she got back home after her training trip. As Elsa thought over her friends and letters, there was a flurry of wings she heard outside and a hoot from multiple owls. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Letters for you," Vitus said.

Elsa stepped outside the tent and noticed three owls. Each looked eager to deliver a letter and each looked as if they weren't to eager to return just yet. They also seemed to be forced to keep a distance from their camp.

Vitus stepped outside the perimeter to meet them and looked up to them. The owls hooted and dropped their letters for him to collect. "Why are you taking my letters?" Elsa asked as he looked them over without opening them and scanned them with his wand.

"I'm your body guard too. I'm making sure they are safe," Vitus easily answered. She sighed but understood his actions. She hadn't given them an address for while she was on the trip. The owls technically shouldn't be here. Vitus quickly conjured up a resting spot for the owls and even handed out treats to them and let them rest.

"They pass," he said handing over the letters.

Elsa quickly ran inside the tent to read. Each was vaguely addressed to her which might be why they appeared here. She thought the senders would use the address she provided, but it was clear they were in a haste to send their letters for some reason.

She opened the first one from Hermione.

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _I am soooo sorry I haven't written you yet. I know you said you would be busy, but that isn't an excuse. The real reason is once I returned home from vacation with my family I first wrote a letter to Harry. It was really odd how it responded. I was going to write you a longer letter and take my time on it since you said you would be really busy for a while into summer, but when Harry's letter never came back and I got some sort of failure to deliver notice, but no return of the letter. I forgot about that plan. I wrote Ron as well. He's had the same strange notice too. We're really worried about what is happening. I fear Ron might try something stupid and desperate._

 _I said we should write you to see if you've been experiencing something similar. Harry didn't really go into detail, but it is obvious his Aunt and Uncle aren't fans of wizard kind. Do you know if they have something in place to limit owl post?_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hermione._

This was really odd and kind of worrying. Elsa looked over Ron's letter. It wasn't as well written or as long as Hermione's, but it was the same thing more or less. It did include some more information about her plan to visit during the summer which mostly amounted to letting his mom handle it.

She noticed a letter from Neville too. He had more to say than Ron and wasn't completely carried away with worrying over Harry like Hermione was.

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _I am sorry to have taken so long to reply to you. I have also tried a couple of times sending Harry letters once Hermione asked me to try. I was meaning to write you as well, but I have been very busy with my lordship training. I haven't completed it yet, but I can't think of too many reasons for what has been happening. We figured you might since you did actually talk to Dumbledore along with Harry after the whole gauntlet thing._

 _Anyways, I have been chugging along with my training and I am deeply grateful for the letters of encouragement you have been sending me. I'm happy my Gran is showing pride in me and actually thinks I might well make a great Lord Longbottom after all, but it is a lot of work and so much dull family histories. Why do I need to know one of my many times great grand uncles loved peaches?_

 _I hope your summer plans have been going well. I really look forward to our trip to Diagon Alley and I really hope whatever is happening with Harry will be resolved by that point and he can still join us._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Neville Longbottom_

Elsa thought this situation really curious. She also remembered Neville's birthday was coming up as well. She felt a little bad she hadn't thought to write him a birthday letter too, even if she planned it now. She would answer them all with some of the details she felt she could tell them and some guesses she had that might serve as an explanation. To her it was obvious the reason her letters were getting through, House elves really were amazing, but she didn't feel comfortable sharing that with the others oddly enough. This meant to her there was something blocking letters to Harry or perhaps intercepting them she guessed, but she had no idea what it could be and for some reason it didn't work on elf magic.

Elsa knew there were protections in place for Harry when it came to mail, but Dumbledore assured her and Harry his friends would be able to write him letters without worry. The protections were there to keep away fan mail and letters of ill intent. Something only truly scary when it came to wizards. Mail could be literally cursed or jinxed.

Elsa got to writing responses. She would make sure to explain to Harry as well in his birthday letter. She wouldn't be surprised if he was depressed and thinking no one liked him because of the lack of letters. She too had been having similar thoughts regarding her other Gryffindor friends until just now. It really had been an eventful first summer as a witch and it wasn't over yet.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Harry's Summertime Disappointment

Harry gave a sigh as he looked at a bush near where he was sitting. He could have sworn he saw a set of large eyes looking from it earlier, but when he got closer they disappeared. He had just finished his chores for the day, but Aunt Petunia told him he wasn't allowed inside yet. He had come here because it was better than Number Four, where he wasn't even allowed to listen to music while he was outside under the sun working. One of their neighbors did that when they were working outside and even though it wasn't loud or disturbing anyone. Aunt Petunia thought it a huge slight against her and such an improper thing to do. This place where he was now at least had shade which was essential during the summer. " _Summer… Usually people look forward to it. Even I used to,_ " Harry thought to himself.

Summers in the past were only slightly better than the school year. Dudley was never up early and Vernon was in a position at Grunnings that he could shift his schedule around a little bit. This meant he was also able to get up later, even if the tradeoff was getting home a little later. However, despite how much he disliked his uncle, Harry had to admit he was good at his job even if unpleasant from what he had heard people say. Luckily, his uncle's schedule change actually made things better for Harry during summer. The fact both his uncle and cousin slept in later meant he too got to sleep in until 6 sometimes 6:30 in the morning.

After Hogwarts, summer wasn't something he enjoyed. Sure, Durleys didn't know he wasn't allowed to use magic. This didn't mean things were really that different in the end. They didn't yell at him as loudly or as often, but they still did yell at him plenty loud and plenty often. Sometimes he would threaten them with using magic, but that was something he rarely did. The last thing he wanted was them getting the daring to challenge him to actually use magic and then discover he couldn't.

Harry got a few laughs at Dudley saying things like how he was thinking of the best way to set a tree on fire. The other boy caught him outside looking up at the leaves while lying underneath it when Harry first said that. Those laughs in a way made Harry feel a little sick in his stomach. He felt like a bully. Dudley deserved it no doubt, but it made Harry feel a little like Malfoy and Dudley himself. He did not like that and he was sure Elsa and Hermione wouldn't approve.

Summer had been extra disappointing for Harry on top of everything else. He'd expected his friends to send him all kinds of letters and such, but he hadn't really received anything from most of them. He wondered just how true the saying "out of sight, out of mind" was. He felt like all the progress he made while at Hogwarts with his friends was fading fast. It wasn't even that long into the summer when he started to feel this way.

There was one oddity. One saving grace for his sanity. Actually, two now that he thought about it. The main one was his photo album. He spent a lot of time looking at it. Reminding himself that it wasn't all just a really good dream that seemed to have lasted almost a whole year. It was even better that there were pictures of himself with the others as well. He couldn't even dare think maybe he had just found an old example photo album thrown away in Dudley's second bedroom. He felt deeply gratefully to Elsa for the Christmas gift. He guessed that was part of the reason why he would sometimes focus extra on the pictures of her in the album, especially the one Hermione took of him and her together at their group's spot.

Everything else from his school year was locked up and put away in the cupboard below. He was lucky before the Dursleys put everything away he managed to put the album in his clothes. The one good thing about wearing Dudley's old clothing was they were so large and baggy on him he could hide something like a photo album in them with ease. He then quickly placed it in the loose floorboard he found towards the end of last summer during all of the owl post chaos.

"Speaking of Elsa," Harry said to himself with a smile as he leaned back a little giving up on the mystery of the eyes in the bush. He pulled out a heavily folded and worn piece of paper. He smiled at it. A simple piece of paper was his other saving grace and probably the another reason he looked at Elsa's pictures in the album so much. He read the letter again.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I am sorry it took me a little while to write to you, but once I got back Anna wouldn't ever let me out of her sight for a while. I find it too endearing to get upset with her. Really there probably isn't much I wouldn't do for her. However, it has made things inconvenient. I could write in front of her no problem, but she would ask too many questions and I would have to lie about what I was writing and then she might be tempted to sneak a look at what I wrote in the letters anyways._

 _Being back home is nice, but I already find myself missing the crazy fun and adventures we had at Hogwarts. Sure, it was dangerous. But you know how I love exploring the castle. Danger doesn't really bother me too much. I mostly miss everyone I made friends with at school. I haven't really heard much from several of them. I guess it is more trouble sending me letters than I first thought it would be. I guess that's just how international mail goes, even in the magical world._

 _I find myself missing it all and I really wish we had thought to find a way to make a duplicate of your photo album, so I could also look at one. Speaking of the photo album! I plan on sneaking your camera out of your room at Hogwarts this year and taking a picture or few of you during a Quidditch game. I'm surprised I hadn't thought of that sooner considering how important Quidditch is to your life at Hogwarts. Plus, I want you to have an idea of how amazing you are when flying your Nimbus._

 _How has your summer been so far, Harry? Mine's been really busy. I got back to my private tutored lessons two days after returning home. Thankfully my tutors are really good and I was far ahead in my studies, so I won't be too far behind the rest of the world due to attending Hogwarts._

 _I really hope things are going well for you with your relatives or as well as they can go, I suppose. Have you heard from any of the others yet? I'm really looking forward to spending time with you, Ron and his family towards the end of summer. I've never stayed in a magical home before. I bet it's awesome._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Elsa_

 _The Ravenclaw Princess_

 _P.S.: I still can't believe it was in fact Padma who started that nickname. I was so convinced it was the twins._

Harry smiled again as he folded the letter and put it back in his pocket. He really wished he could write her back and really hoped more than anything she didn't hate him for not replying. Hedwig was always locked in her cage and the only close thing she had for freedom was the couple of times he let her out in his room early in the summer, but that wasn't enough for her and it had caused a lot of problems with the Dursleys. He tried to tell them she was bored and if he could let her out at nights there wouldn't be any problems, but that wasn't enough for them.

Vernon would rather put up with the owl's racket and Harry suffer not having any contact with the outside world than the peace and quiet Harry's offer would bring. "I know what will happen if you let that ruddy owl out! I know those freaky tricks you'll try and bring more of those freaks here to disturb us normal upstanding people, Boy! Don't think I don't know it!" he had gruffly said in reply to the offer. Harry couldn't deny he would have probably asked for help from the others or at the very least sent them letters.

As for Elsa, she had actually sent him a few letters. They were odd though. The letters would just appear on his pillow every evening or on his face if he was upstairs laying on his bed at the time they appeared. He guessed it was the whole way international mail worked or maybe Elsa had found a more discreet way of mailing him letters. She knew about the whole owl post incident last summer. It could be possible she looked for another way to send him mail. Whatever the case he couldn't reply to her letters, since he wasn't allowed to let Hedwig out of her cage anymore period.

Elsa's letters had been a sort of life line for him. He would have to apologize to her over and over again and again after explaining why he couldn't reply to her. He got from her letters that the others hadn't really written her at all. Elsa had written them, but didn't get any response. She had even thought about sending Hermod, but the others didn't actually give her their addresses. She didn't think it wise sending her owl internationally with just a first and last name and the address of "somewhere in magical Britain… maybe…"

This had caused Harry to think more about the whole "out of sight, out of mind" thing. He couldn't really think of much other reason why Elsa wrote him letters, but the others didn't. He wondered if they had written anyone, since they hadn't even written to her.

Harry really hoped their friendships weren't like on those tv shows with school reunions. The ones where everyone is all super nice and happy to see people and claim to have missed them so much, but never bothered to actually try and keep in touch with their supposed best friends from school. That seemed like something Aunt Petunia would do and he really didn't think his friends would be like her.

He had actually made a habit of reading Elsa's letters multiple times over the summer. He kept them all in that loose floorboard, except the one he kept with him. For some reason, this first letter was the most important to him even if it was shorter than the others. Maybe it was because it proved to him Hogwarts wasn't just a dream and he did have at least one friend.

Sadly, even her letters had stopped coming a while ago. He wasn't too upset or anything. Elsa at least warned him that it would happen in her last letter. She told him she was going to be too busy traveling as part of her lessons, which meant she might not have time to send letters. He made a habit of not rereading that letter in particular. It made him feel sad and lonely.

Perhaps he was too emotional about these things, but he couldn't just go back to his pre-Hogwarts mode now. If he could, he'd be able to just ignore it all and then he wouldn't feel the loneliness he felt, but that wasn't possible. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Elsa were people he couldn't just toss aside and pretend he never met. Their time together had changed him and he felt it wasn't possible for him to go back to how he was anymore.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry gave a sigh as he headed back to Number Four Privet Drive. He really missed everyone and especially Elsa since she actually wrote him. If it wasn't for those letters, he might find himself wishing to see even Draco Malfoy coming his way and calling him names and tossing insults. That caused him to scoff to himself and shake his head.

He was really hoping that maybe he would have a new letter tonight. You wouldn't know it if you lived at Number Four, but it was his birthday today. However, he hadn't received any cards, gifts, or anything this morning. Elsa's letters would always arrive in the evening, so he was hoping that maybe she was finished with her traveling finally or at least found a way to send him something he would get tonight.

The Dursleys had forgotten today was Harry's birthday all together. They were more focused on the big dinner tonight with Mr. and Mrs. Mason. Vernon had been planning it for the past three weeks. He even had it scheduled down to the minute. Hermione would be proud of his uncle's scheduling skills if she knew. Currently Vernon and Dudley were out picking up their new dinner jackets.

Harry's part of the schedule was easy. All he had to do was stay upstairs, be quiet, and pretend he didn't exist. In actuality, he was going to be reading all of Elsa's letters again plus maybe, if he was lucky, reading a new one. After reading the letters, he was going to look over the photo album again and for better or worse probably stare at the photos too much. He found it a little odd that he seemed to find his own photo album more precious at the moment than the one Hagrid got him with the pictures of his parents. Maybe it was because he took his own pictures with his friends including Elsa. Maybe it was because the other one didn't have a 'still' mode and was locked up in his trunk under the stairs. Whatever the reason, Harry felt his photo album was more important than the one of his parents, even if he was glad to have it as well.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry made his way to the Dursleys' house and when he opened the door through the garage he heard his Aunt speak. "About time you got back! Go upstairs and be quiet while pretending not to exist. Make sure you step only on the newspapers. I left you two slices of bread and a lump of cheese on your desk in Dudley's second bedroom."

The boy gave a sigh as he saw the amazing pudding dessert his Aunt made for the Masons. He really wished he could have a taste of it. Maybe he could have left overs later if Dudley didn't eat them all or his Aunt didn't throw it out because it wasn't fresh anymore. Next to it and in the oven there was a loin of pork roast sizzling. It was all such a wonderful feast he wouldn't be a part of.

"Well… Go on now," his aunt said giving him a frown. She was already wearing a salmon pink cocktail dress. His aunt would go on about how expensive and wonderful the dress was tonight he was sure, but he knew it was nothing compared to what Elsa wore on a causal basis around Hogwarts castle while she explored. Oddly he felt a little better knowing that.

"The Boy", as he was referred to, was feeling more spiteful towards the Dursleys than usual today. He chalked it up to how it was his birthday and he was having two slices of bread and some cheese instead of the much better food currently cooking. He was willing to bet the cheese was probably close to expiring and that was why he got it instead of Dudley having it as a warm up for his usual pre-dinner snack.

Harry really hated his home and relatives. If it wasn't for the protection Professor Dumbledore mentioned last year, he would have probably run away or something. He would have probably begged one of his friends to let him stay the whole summer with them. " _If Hermione, Neville and Ron are still my friends…_ " he thought darkly to himself as he ascended the stairs.

When he opened the door to his room, he hadn't expected what he saw. He blinked as he saw those large eyes from the bush again. This time they were attached to a creature. It was tiny, wrinkly and had pink skin. The creature had droopy bat like ears and was only about three feet tall.

While Harry stared the creature bowed deeply and spoke with a squeaky voice, "Great and wonderful Mister Harry Potter sir, I is beings Dobby!"

"What are you?" Harry couldn't help but ask the odd creature. It was at least another sign of the magical world. However, he hoped the thing could be quiet.

"Dobby is being a house elf, Great Harry Potter sir," it spoke again.

Harry's eyes widened at that. He had heard about house elves from one of the times he and Elsa were alone studying and avoiding Ron Quidditch Lectures. She asked her roommates about them early on in the year. She had then looked into them a lot and told him a little about them.

"Who do you serve?" Harry asked.

"I-I-I serve…," the elf looked like he was about to say something and really wanted to but couldn't. Harry's eyes widened as he saw the elf looking around for something in his room and was about to slam his head into the wall.

"Stop…" Harry said. The Elf did. "I will not allow you to punish yourself in this house. If you can't answer something just say you can't tell me." It was clear the elf wasn't from one of the half way decent families if he was about to hurt himself from such a simple question.

Dobby's eyes watered and he was about to bawl. Harry panicked and then said, "Also keep quiet."

Dobby then bawled quietly as he sniffed and said in a watery voice, "Mister Harry Potter sir turlys is a greatest and wonderfuls wizard! He cares for Dobby. He is so kinds."

Harry tried his best to be patient and was grateful Elsa learned about these things and talked about them with him. After the elf finished and bawled again because of his great and amazing wonderful saintly patience, Harry asked him, "Why are you here?"

"Yous is a greatest wonderfuls wizard! Yous means lot to us Elves! You beated the darkest lords. Dobby is here to warns you! Yous can't go backs to Hogwarts this year," Dobby said.

Harry frowned to this. He was not in a good mood at all. This was the last thing he wanted to hear and it was stupid. "I have to go back to Hogwarts. It's my school. I can't stay here. Not with the Dursleys." He tried really hard to follow Elsa's example when she stood up to people and managed to keep calm. He wasn't sure how she did it, but the effects on people were obvious. They were usually impressed with her and her words seemed to have more weight to them.

"Buts yous cants go backs! There is beings evils at work this year and dangers," Dobby said.

"The Dursleys hate me. I can't stay here. Magic is a part of me," Harry said in reply.

"Better heres hated and safes than at Hogwarts," Dobby said staring at Harry.

"Why can't I go back?!" he asked

"Theres is dangers! Dangers even great Harry Potters sirs can't fight and wins against!" Dobby said still keeping himself quiet even if he seemed like he was shouting and pleading regardless.

"What's going to happen?"

"Dobby cants says! But students will bes in dangers."

"Who's behind it?"

"Dobby cants says!"

"Is it Volde- I mean He-who-must-not-be-named?" Harry asked looking at the elf closely.

Dobby was actually in thought for a moment before he answered. "No. No, it's not He-who-must-not-be-named." The elf said it in a way as if he was trying to give a hint or something, but Harry didn't know what the hint was.

Harry looked at Dobby and said, "I have to go back. Dumbledore is at Hogwarts. I'll be safe there. Even Voldemort was scared of him."

Dobby shuddered at the name. Harry might have felt bad, but he was losing his patience. "Dumbledore is a great and powerfuls wizard… But there are things… even he. Even decent wizards… Don't knows."

Harry sighed to this. It was true. Dumbledore had said the same thing at the end of last year. He wasn't done asking questions though, "Who sent you here?"

"Dobby sents himself."

"I will go back. I have to go back. I have friends there," Harry said to the elf, even if the friends part sounded less sure.

Dobby looked at him with those big eyes and asked, "Friends that don't even writes to yous?"

Harry's eyes were angry now. Dobby noticed them and seemed a little terrified, but the tiny creature was determined to save Harry Potter, even if Great Mister Harry Potter sirs didn't want to be saved. "What do you mean?"

Dobby flinched a little and said, "Harry Potter sirs mustn't be angrys. Dobby was just trying to protect Harry Potter sir. He is too good. Too wonderful. Too important to dies. Dobby thoughts if Harry didn't receives letters from friends. Harry Potter sir wouldn't wants to go back." The elf then pulled out a stack of letters all addressed to Harry Potter.

Harry looked at the stack of letters longingly. He tried to grab them, but the house elf was ready for this and jumped back from him. Harry looked at him and almost growled as he said, "You're the reason why I thought they had all forgotten about me and hated me! You're the reason why I've felt lonely this summer."

"Dobby was just protecting great Harry Potter sirs," the elf said in defense.

"Please give them to me, Dobby," Harry pleaded. It seemed this was a command the elf wasn't going to choose to follow. Maybe it was because he asked in a manner that allowed Dobby to say 'no'. Harry wasn't sure and was only thinking about getting those letters and nothing else.

"Dobby will gives you the letters if great Harry Potter sirs promises Dobby he wonts go back to Hogwarts! Dobby knows Harry is too good to break a promise and his words," the elf said from on top of the bed.

"I can't. I can't make that promise. I have to go back, Dobby. Give me the letters," he said again.

It didn't matter though. Dobby didn't have to listen to his orders, even if he felt conflicted. Harry wasn't his master. "Dobby has no choice thens," he said. The letters disappeared and the creature bolted out of the door and sprinted down the stairs quieter than was normal. Fortunately, it seemed like the Masons and Dursleys were laughing too hard to noticed the noise.

Harry hurried after the elf as quickly and quietly as he could. When he entered the kitchen after the house elf came to a halt, his eyes opened wide as he stared in front of him. Dobby was standing right by the pudding. "No… please don't… please Dobby," he pleaded.

The elf looked a little torn as he said again, "Promises Dobby you wonts go back… Dobby wonts then and gives you letters too."

"I can't… I have to go back… I don't belong here anymore. I belong at Hogwarts," Harry said.

Dobby then took in a deep breath and said, "Dobby has no choices then. Dobby has to do this. Dobby is sorrys." To the elf's credit, it looked like he really didn't want to do what he was about to do. Not that it made a difference to Harry at the moment.

"They'll expel me," Harry whimpered.

Dobby frowned as he said, "Betters expelled and safes here than at Hogwarts and in dangers." The little elf then snapped his fingers and the pudding hovered in the air and floated into the middle of the kitchen. Then, almost as if in slow motion, the pudding in all of its sugary glory came crashing down.

There was a sound like the crack of a whip as Dobby disappeared in a puff of smoke. Bits of pudding went flying everywhere and splattered on the window, the table, the counters, the everything. Aunt Petunia and Mrs. Mason screamed as Dudley, Vernon and Mr. Mason jumped at the sudden noise.

"What in the?!" Uncle Vernon said as he ran into the kitchen to see what happened. He saw Harry standing there gob smacked and staring at the pudding mess on the floor. Uncle Vernon just glared at Harry and handed him a mop. Harry knew what to do instantly. Vernon muttered something about flaying him alive and some such.

Uncle Vernon managed to explain Harry away as a jittery and disturbed nephew who was set off by meeting strangers. If things weren't bad enough for Harry, a large Barn Owl flew in through the dining room window and dropped a letter on Mrs. Mason's head. She screamed like a banshee and ran from the house as fast as she could. Mr. Mason stayed long enough to yell at Vernon about the sick joke, because his wife was deathly afraid of birds. Harry might have found that factoid a bit humorous if he wasn't in trouble.

Uncle Vernon came into the kitchen brandishing the letter and was turning a new shade of purple. "Read it…" he said in an even tone that Harry was pretty sure would send demons running in fear.

Harry opened the letter. For a split second, he thought Dobby's keep letters away magic was over. That second died really quickly. This was not a letter from friends wishing him a happy birthday.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We received notice that a hover charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine._

 _As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C)._

 _We would also ask you remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non-magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy._

 _Enjoy your holidays!_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

 _Improper Use of Magic Office_

 _Ministry of Magic_

Harry gave a sigh. This was probably the worst Birthday of his whole life.

"It seems there is something you forgot to mention to us… I guess it just slipped your mind…" Uncle Vernon said with a gleam in his eye. "Guess who isn't going back to that cursed school ever again?!" Uncle Vernon then left chuckling in a manner that would have made the Joker proud.

{-} {-} {-}

After cleaning up the kitchen, Harry was in his room and his door was slammed shut. "I'll install a cat door in the morning for food and such! You're not leaving this room ever again!" Vernon said from the other side of the door.

Harry sighed and heard a small pop from over by his bed. "Great… Happy Birthday from the Ministry of Magic, Harry Potter. You're expelled from school because of a vanishing person spell…" he muttered to himself sarcastically while guessing at the letter he just received.

When he turned around to look over at his bed, he was surprised. It wasn't a letter from the ministry of magic.

It was a letter from Elsa.

It was probably his last life line he would ever get since he wasn't going to be leaving his room ever again apparently. He was sure everyone would give up on him when he didn't show up for the train on September first.

He still quickly opened the letter eager to read it. It was probably the only good thing about his birthday.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I finally got a chance to send you another letter. I'm still going to be really busy, but I had to send you a letter for your Birthday. Sooo Happy Birthday! Hopefully something good happened. If not, then we will have to make up for it when we next see each other with everyone._

 _Also! Great news! Well maybe not entirely great. I finally got letters from Ron, Hermione, and Neville. They admitted they had forgotten to send me letters because they were really worried about you and Neville was really busy otherwise. It seems they have been trying to send you letters all summer but never got any replies back or returned letters._

 _I'm writing this in the letter because I found out you have been receiving my letters. Apparently, there is a sort of tracking on the letters I was sending because I was using an extra service I didn't even know I was using. The service allows me to receive a confirmation if you're getting my letters. It just says if the letter has been opened or not and if you were the one to open and receive it._

 _I'm guessing you are getting letters from me at least and not replying because of your relatives. If the same thing is happening with the others than no worries, but if you aren't getting their letters than you might want to find out what is going on if you can._

 _Oh yeah! I forgot to mention it, in the letter I got from Ron he told me when I could come over and to contact his mother with the information for setting up the trip. I also now know where to send Hermod, even if it is a really long flight for an owl. Vitus, he's my trainer/bodyguard of sorts, said he'd get in contact with Mrs. Weasley to work out the details, but it looks like I will be visiting for a few days during the second full week of August. I hope to see you then._

 _Hermione said Ron's planning something to make sure you can come visit and at least see if you are okay. I wouldn't be worried about that if it didn't sound like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley weren't involved. I will have a birthday gift for you, but it won't be ready until after we get back to school._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Elsa_

 _The Rebellious Warrior Ravenclaw Princess_

 _P.S.: I think I'm having too much fun with my "titles". Maybe that's why Dumbledore always includes them all in his letters. I'm still planning on how to get back at Padma for giving them to me, though. It is only fair._

Despite the hell he'd been through and the fact he would probably never see any of his friends again, Harry couldn't help but chuckle at Elsa's post script. He did eventually sigh as he reread the letter again. He really wished Dobby had at least let him have the letters in the end. More than that, he wished the house elf hadn't stolen his letters in the first place. Harry then made up his mind and decided he just might send letters to everyone explaining everything to them tomorrow. Dursleys be damned!

He could ask Hedwig to keep out of sight on her returns until the Dursleys were asleep for the night and then he could let her in and out during nights without them finding out. He would just have to be careful when he did it. He might even send a letter to both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall telling them what happened. He'd bet they would sort this out. If what he thought was right, there was a good reason wizards and witches were trained in how to use magic properly and schooling was partly a safety thing.

{-} {-} {-}

The next morning Harry's plans for sneaking letters out behind the Dursleys' backs came to a screeching halt. Uncle Vernon went and hired someone to put bars on all of the windows. He claimed it was to keep burglars out, but Harry knew what it really was about. The process was going to take a couple of days, but the man started with Harry's windows first. There was no way he would be able to get Hedwig out without them finding out now.

{-} {-} {-}

The next three days were really annoying. Harry received all food and drink via the cat door and wasn't allowed to leave his room. He was allowed bathroom breaks, but that was it. "I'm literally in prison..." he sighed and almost let out a hysterical laugh as he looked at the barred window again.

Harry was growing even more attached to the letters he received from Elsa than he knew was probably healthy. He was looking at the album over and over again and again. Looking longingly at each of his friends in the pictures and himself smiling with them. He even found himself staring at a select few of his pictures for long periods of time. He really was at the point where he wished to see even Draco again. Maybe Draco would break him out and force him to go to Hogwarts just so he could pick on him again. That would be a relief.

He wondered if maybe he could call Dobby and if the house elf would respond. He was sure Dobby was fine with him being locked up like this, but the sight of the elf would at least be some form of company and maybe he could now convince him to give him those letters.

Hedwig wasn't doing much better in her cage. Harry was thinking maybe he could find a way to get her out of the house at least and let the beautiful owl have freedom, even if he wasn't allowed it.

Harry thought about trying to magic his way out of the house somehow, but he didn't have any clue where to start. "Plus, the Ministry would expel me…" he mumbled to himself.

He scoffed and muttered to himself, "Better outside and on the run from the Ministry than stuck here…"

Harry finally went to sleep not exactly sure what time it was. He had the weirdest dream. He was stuck inside a Zoo exhibit with a title "Underaged Wizard" next to his cage. Small children would "Oooo" and "Aahhhh" at him. Dobby would just keep talking about how he was at least safe now and not in "Dangers".

Voldemort even came and visited him laughing in a manner similar to Vernon on the night of the pudding incident. That raspy high-pitched voice then mocked him saying, "The Power I know not huh? Yeah, I will admit I don't know how I could get myself trapped inside such a display. I think I'll just leave you here, Potter." The phantom of a man then left chuckling like Vernon.

Oddly enough there was one bright side to the dream. In the dream, Elsa visited him often and always had letters for him to read and pictures for him to see. It was odd, but his dream self really liked it when she came to visit his exhibit.

Harry woke up when he heard a loud knocking. "What do you want, Uncle Vernon? I can't go anywhere…" he said in his sleep.

The knocking continued.

"At least let me sleep in, since I'm stuck here," he said, again in his sleep.

The knocking was louder this time and Harry shot up and looked around. It was dark in his room. He heard it again and this time he had enough presence of mind to notice that it was coming from his window.

He opened the window and was shocked to see Ron there grinning at him. "This is your plan?" Harry asked.

Ron blinked at him for a second in puzzlement. "That's the greeting we get?"

Harry nodded vaguely.

"No. 'Hey Mate! Great to see you again finally!' or I don't know…. 'Is that a flying car?!'," Ron said motioning to what he was standing on top of outside the window.

Harry blinked and realized that he was on the second floor of the house and that yes. That was a flying car. His sluggish sleepy brain still couldn't help but ask, "Is that a flying car?! How?!"

He then heard a pair of chuckles he recognized anywhere. The twins were in the front seat and one of them was driving. "How about we get you out of here first. Then you can ask us all the questions you want, Harry," one of them said. Ron nodded in agreement to that.

Harry gave a big wide and relieved smile. Maybe this summer wouldn't be as bad as the others had been in the past after all.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Prison Break: Weasley Style

"I'm guessing there's a long explanation for all of this," Ron said motioning to the bars. It was still obvious they were a new addition to the house.

Harry nodded and asked, "How are we going to get past these bars?"

At that moment, Fred took over the wheel while Ron and George attached a rope to the bars. "Stand back," George said. Once the rope was ready, Fred eased forward with the car. The bars rattled and groaned before popping off the house and taking part of the outer wall with them.

Hedwig looked excited, but she also seemed to know not to make any more noise than necessary. "Ron, take over and keep the car steady. George and I will help Harry with his stuff," Fred said. Ron seemed amazed and eager to take over the wheel of the car, even if he was just keeping it steady.

"Where are your things, Harry?" George asked once he entered through the window followed shortly by Fred.

"The cupboard under the stairs," Harry said. He then frowned and said, "The door's knob is locked from the other side, otherwise I would have snuck out." The twins shared a look of pride Harry thought of doing such a thing.

The twins seemed to size up the door and nodded to each other. "Alright. Harry, put everything you need from here into the car. We'll get your trunk," George said.

"Watch out for the bottom stair, it creaks," Harry told them before he got to work packing. He didn't know what they were going to do and he didn't care. He guessed it best he not ask questions.

The twins were glad they brought a lot of different tools for this mission. They were pranksters at heart, but they weren't stupid ones. They knew preparation was important and you needed to be ready for pretty much anything. Their dad had some enchanted tools and they brought the toolbox with them. When they examined the door, they noticed the lock keyhole may be on the other side and there wasn't a way to unlock it from here, but they could remove the lock entirely. George was tempted to just kick down the door for max cool, but they needed to be quiet here. They got to work and quickly removed the lock before placing the parts on top of Harry's dresser.

It didn't take Harry long to pack and soon the twins returned panting a little from hauling Harry's trunk up the stairs as quietly as possible. While they loaded it, he wrote a simple letter and left it for the Dursleys to see when they would open the door for his first bathroom break of the day. He didn't want them getting the pleasure of thinking they'd never see him again at least.

The letter simply read, "See you next summer".

"Ready?" Ron asked from the window looking at Harry.

"Yeah, I'll grab Hedwig and we can go," Harry replied.

Once he handed the cage to Ron, he sat in the back with his friend. "Do you mind if I let Hedwig follow us?" he asked.

Ron gave a smile to the owl and said, "Meet us at the burrow. I'm sure you can find Harry there." Hedwig gave a hoot in affirmative. Harry opened the Owl's cage and let her fly free. She relished the feeling and thanked them by doing a few flight maneuvers around the car.

"So… Why did you greet me with 'this is your plan?' when we arrived?" Ron asked.

Harry thought back to his sleepy response. "Elsa mentioned she and Hermione had a feeling you were going to try something without telling your parents."

"So, you really were getting her letters… What is going on, Harry? I wrote you several times over the summer asking you to come visit, but you didn't reply," Ron said.

"It's been a long and horrible summer so far…" Harry started. He told them about how he wasn't getting any letters but somehow got Elsa's. He told them about his encounter with Dobby and everything else that happened this summer.

"That explains why dad mentioned you got a notice from the ministry for using magic," Fred said while George flew the car.

"How did he know? I mean he works there I know that, but doesn't he deal with muggle things?" Harry asked.

"That's true. However, some of the other people working there have kids in our year and know we're friends. They asked him if he might know anything about why you would use magic like that," Ron answered.

"Speaking of magic… How did you all manage to do this without getting expelled?" Harry asked.

George gave a chuckle, "Dad enchanted the car. Not us. So, we didn't do any magic." He then turned around quickly and gave a grin and a wink.

"I still don't get how it was Elsa got letters to you. I mean even if she sent you letters internationally it would require an owl and this Dobby probably used his magic to turn away all owls or something," Ron said in thought.

"All of her letters appeared on my pillow in the evenings," Harry replied.

Fred whistled and said, "Not just anyone gets to use that service."

Ron then shrugged and said, "Well, it's Elsa. We know she's from a really rich family. She's told us about having private tutors and such."

"She also mentioned having a bodyguard a time or two in her letters this summer. So, she's probably from a powerful family or something," Harry added.

"You two never bothered to ask her more about these things?" George asked.

"Not really, she doesn't like talking about it too much, so we just leave it alone," Ron replied.

"What have Hermione and Neville been up to this summer?" Harry asked Ron.

"Neville's only written once and been busy with that lordship training of his. Hermione went vacationing with her family, but hasn't really said much in her own letters either really. We were kind of busy being worried about you, mate. Sounds like even you didn't know the Dursleys would keep you from sending letters by Hedwig," Ron said with a sigh. He was tired and he couldn't really get mad at Harry for not writing after what he was just told them.

"Any idea what's going on with that house elf?" Ron asked.

"Not really. He couldn't tell me who sent him and he wouldn't be specific about his warnings either," Harry said with a frown.

"Probably someone playing a poor joke on you," Fred said. "House elves rarely act without orders."

"Probably Draco," Ron said and Harry nodded to that.

"Well best not worry about it now," Ron added. "You're spending the rest of summer with us and you can write everyone telling them what happened."

"Sounds good. Did you get everything set up with Elsa?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "Yep. Mom said we'll be seeing her soon enough and she'll be staying a few days. Mom even setup our shopping trip for school with everyone too. Supply list should be arriving soon."

"Sounds like this will end up being a great summer after all," Harry said with a smile.

Ron grinned as he said, "Was there ever a doubt? We decided you'd visit. Did you think a couple of fat muggles and a giraffe woman would stop us?" Harry laughed to that. He'd told Ron how Aunt Petunia had too much neck and he thought the name suited her.

{-} {-} {-}

The car ride was enjoyable as they all caught up, but went by too fast for Harry despite actually taking a good while. The sky was still dark, but there were hints morning was arriving on the horizon. "Now we need to be quiet getting inside," Fred said.

"After we get to our rooms and wait a little bit, we'll come down stairs and I'll tell mum 'look who just arrived during the night!' then you come down stairs and say hello. Mum will be so happy to have company over she won't think to question how it happened," Ron said.

"Mum loves guests," George said as a way of reassuring Harry the plan would work.

And it might have worked indeed, but as they quietly sneaked through the house. They came across one Mrs. Weasley and she did not look happy.

"So finally arrived, have you?" she asked with a deep frown.

"Morning, mum…" Fred started with a nervous smile.

Mrs. Weasley then blew up in rage. "You had me worried sick! I found out you were all three gone. Not even a note or anything! Then I found the car was gone! Do you have any idea how dangerous your little stunt was? You could have gotten hurt. You could have died… You could have been seen and lost your father his job!"

Harry was surprised by Mrs. Weasley. He thought her really nice after first meeting her and from what Ron said about her, but it seemed she did have a temper which Ron sometimes shared. She then turned to Harry and gave him a pleasant smile. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad you're here, Harry."

She then turned back to her three sons and said, "Now you lot go and wash up. Breakfast is almost ready and then you'll learn just how grounded you are."

"But we've been up all night," George said with a yawn.

Mrs. Weasley huffed. "You should have thought of that before you decided to take the car for a joy ride."

"But Mom… You should have seen the way they were treating him. We got there and found bars on the windows and they even had him locked in his room," Ron started in hopes she would forgive them because of how noble their deed was.

She frowned in clear disapproval of the Dursleys, but it didn't excuse their behavior.

Harry was the first to wash up and was sitting at the kitchen table while Mrs. Weasley finished breakfast. "Arthur and I were discussing how to handle the situation. We were making plans of our own given what was happening and everything Ron's told us about the Dursleys. It would have worked and not required a jail break. You can sleep after breakfast if you want, Harry. I won't ground you or anything."

Harry might have said something, but at that time the twins returned followed by Ron and Percy. Shortly after everyone else was there Ginny came in giving a big yawn while wearing a night gown. She gasped and quickly ran out of the room just as Harry said, "Good Morning, Ginny." Harry blinked in confusion as Mrs. Weasley gave a sigh and left to go check on Ginny. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

Ron shook his head with a look of confusion. "I don't get it either."

Once Mrs. Weasley and Ginny returned, who was now fully dressed, breakfast got under way as Mr. Weasley came in giving a yawn. "Oh… Hello, Harry. I'm Ron's dad. Nice to meet you. I didn't know you were coming today," he said as he shook Harry's hand.

"That's because he wasn't supposed to be coming today," Mrs. Weasley said with a look of disappointment towards Ron and the twins. The three boys gave the slightest hints of shame at being caught as they concentrated on their food.

"Well. Pleasant surprise then," Mr. Weasley said with a friendly smile.

"Do you care to know how he arrived today and so early?" she asked her husband in a clearly leading manner.

"Yes. I do," he replied.

"Your sons decided to take the car and get him," she said.

"Really?!" Mr. Weasley asked. His wife nodded. He then turned to the twins and asked, "Did it work alright? Did it fly?" he asked clearly very interested in the answer.

"Yes, it did," the twins said together.

"It was brilliant!" Ron said. "Flew just fine."

"That's great to hear. I was a little worried about…" Mr. Weasley was cut off by a cough from his wife. He then gave an 'oh' look and said, "That was very dangerous. You all shouldn't do it ever again." Mrs. Weasley sighed at how lackluster his scolding was.

During the course of the meal there wasn't too much talking going on. The twins and Ron didn't want to press their luck further and Percy was perfectly happy with eating quickly before excusing himself to his room. Harry tried to make conversation with Ginny, but it was to no avail. She was completely silent and would just look at him before blushing and looking back at her own meal. She too found a way to make a quick exit to her room.

Once Mrs. Weasley cleared away the table refusing to let Ron, Fred, and George drag out the inevitable any longer, she spoke. "Now for your punishment, I want you three to de-gnome the garden." Three groans replied to her. "You're lucky I'm not being harsher after the stunt you lot pulled," she said and the three brothers decided that maybe she was right.

Mrs. Weasley then stood up and got a book from her shelf. It was titled Gilderoy Lockhart's Guide to Household Pests. The cover of the book featured a portrait of a handsome, but not overly handsome man with wavy blonde hair smiling with unnaturally straight and bright white teeth. "Now Gilderoy Lockhart says in his book that to successfully de-gnome a garden one must…" Mrs. Weasley started.

"We know how to de-gnome the garden, mom," interrupted George and Fred together.

She gave them a look and said, "Are you sure you know the proper way?"

"It isn't like we haven't done it before," Fred said with a sigh.

The Weasley mom gave a "Humph!" and said, "If you think you know better than an accomplished well-known author like Mr. Lockhart then go ahead. Don't come complaining to me if you mess up!"

The three brothers left without saying a word. Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry and said, "Now then, Harry. You can feel free to sleep in Ron's room if you want."

"Thanks, but I'm good. I'm not tired anyways. I think I'll help Ron and the twins," he said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Yes. I am," he replied. The truth was he actually felt a little guilty they were grounded. If they hadn't come to rescue him, they wouldn't have taken the car and gotten in trouble. Plus, he wasn't a stranger to chores and he was sure magical chores would only be like a hundred thousand times more interesting.

"So how do we do this?" Harry asked as he entered the garden. The twins and Ron had just figured out where they would start when he came. They looked to him curiously but decided not to ask. If he wanted to help, they'd let him. It would take less time with four of them.

"Well first what you do is find their gnome holes and get one out. Once you have him in hand, you spin him around until its dizzy and toss him as far as you can. That way they can't find their way back to the garden easily. Though they will return soon enough. Then you just pick out another one. It gets really easy finding them as time goes bye," Ron explained.

"Is it a good idea to get them that way?" Harry asked.

Fred nodded and said, "Gnomes aren't very smart. They'd make Crabbe and Goyle look like geniuses. They'll all come out and watch after you get the first couple of them."

Harry watched as the three brothers demonstrated. He felt it was a bit harsh dealing with them this way, especially when one said in a squeaky but still kind of gruff voice, "Get off me! Get off me!"

Harry's sympathy for the little ugly things lasted right up until the first one sensed weakness and bit Harry. Harry then flung him around a few times trying to get the thing's sharp teeth off his finger and ended up sending it sailing right into a tree trunk. The gnome hit the tree with a thud and slid down to the ground where it got up groggily and staggered off comically in the opposite direction of the garden.

"Nice one, Harry!" Ron said with chuckle.

"Bet I can get mine further," Fred said with a mischievous grin.

"You're on!" replied George with a matching grin.

The four of them then engaged in a contest to see who could get their gnomes the furthest. It was surprising how much fun Harry had with this chore. Maybe it was because it was so different from what he was used to, or maybe it was because he wasn't alone doing the chore. It didn't matter in the end. It was fun.

The garden was really huge and there were a lot of gnomes to get rid of. It didn't matter that they all did just as Fred said and came out to watch. It still took them until shortly before lunch to finish.

{-} {-} {-}

Lunch was just as wonderful as breakfast except this time it seemed the twins and Ron no longer decided to stay silent for the meal. They were careful in what they said, but they still talked anyways. Harry again tried and failed to get Ginny to say anything even though he did try to include her in their conversation.

"Did I say something to Ginny or is she usually shy?" Harry asked Ron after they retreated to his room, which was covered in the brightest most annoying orange Harry had ever seen. Well the parts of the walls not covered with posters of the Chudley Cannons, which still had a lot of that orange in them.

"I don't know what's up with Ginny. She usually won't shut up and I've never really seen her acting the way she's been today," Ron admitted. There was a hint of concern in his voice, even if he tried to cover it up.

"What kind of training do you think Elsa's been doing this whole time?" Harry asked as they lazed about Ron's room. Occasionally they heard the thumb from the ghoul living in the attic. Harry was surprised how he was already getting used to it so soon.

"Not sure. It could be anything. Maybe it is magic. I mean she isn't from here so maybe that rule doesn't apply to her? They might not even be able to track magic where she is," Ron answered.

"How is that possible? They picked up on Dobby's usage right away," Harry stated.

"Well of course they did. You live with muggles in a muggle city. It stands out a lot more there. The ministry can track magic usage in general, but not specifically exactly as dad explains it. They could tell something might be going on here if there was suddenly lots of magic, but they would check individual wands first before saying anything. I've heard they usually ignore it and leave punishment to the parents. Most parents take that stuff seriously," Ron said.

"I guess that does kind of make sense. Seems a little unfair, but oh well. Think that means when Hermione tried out a couple of spells before school first year she did so in Diagon Alley or something?" Harry wondered.

Ron nodded in answer. He then sighed and said, "I kind of wish they would either get rid of that rule, or at the very least improve it to be more precise. I'm willing to bet someone like Malfoy tries magic all the time over the holidays."

Ron gave a scoff. "I doubt his parents would bother punishing him for it."

Harry decided to ask another question hopefully heading off more gripes about Draco. He wasn't fond of the Slytherin either, but he didn't enjoy constantly complaining about him like Ron seemed to at times. "Why does your family keep the garden gnomes? I'm sure there are more permanent ways to deal with them. I also doubt it is just because your dad finds them funny," Harry asked.

"True. You see they oddly enough actually help the gardens they call home. They keep away other more dangerous pests, but they get too territorial every so often. The de-gnoming serves as a way to remind them who really owns the garden. Our gnomes are particularly stupid and stubborn. I've heard some gardens with gnomes don't have to worry about them getting out of hand. They come to see the owners as deities of a sort," Ron explained. He really did love being the one who knew things. That was part of the reason he was taking his studies more seriously, admittedly not too serious though. He didn't want to incur the twins' wrath.

"Huh. That's actually interesting," Harry said. He then gave a laugh. "I'm sure Hermione might even end up finding some sort of scholarly interest in garden gnomes. I can see her writing exhaustive theorems regarding wizard/gnome relations."

Ron was silent for a couple of seconds before he started roaring with laughter. "If you look at paragraph 7 under subsection C on page 132, you will see I have listed humane and efficient manners in improving relations with garden gnomes. So and So's ultra-rare iteration of version C no one's ever heard of on made up scientific name for garden gnomes makes this perfectly clear," Ron said in a teasing parody of Hermione's lecture mode voice.

The two shared a long laugh before Ron said, "Don't get me wrong. She's a great friend and the only person I'd trust the most to help me with school work apart from Elsa, but she really gets into it too much."

"No worries there, mate. I know what you mean. I honestly prefer working with Elsa on such things, but Hermione isn't too bad and I figured she'd get pissed if we didn't ask her for help so I do," Harry said.

"Her knowledge really does come in handy at the oddest but most convenient times though," Ron mentioned as Harry nodded in agreement.

"What did you decide about your wand?" Harry asked. He was a little careful hoping Ron wouldn't get too upset about his question.

"I spoke to my parents and they agreed Elsa had the right of it. I also told them she'd offered to buy my wand as a belated birthday present. My dad easily agreed based on what they know about how Elsa is, but my mom was a little reluctant at first. I also told them about her idea regarding books. Fred and George were actually very serious when they told her they would pass down their books. Percy even agreed with the exception of his OWL and plus school year books," Ron answered. Harry found him oddly forthcoming with the answer.

Ron then smiled a little to himself and said, "Dad even did one better after he thought it over. He knew a way to make perfect long-lasting copies of textbooks. He said they will fade away after a couple of years. He then recommended we decide which books we actually need and get those. Dad really can be cool when he wants to be."

Ron then gave an exaggerated sigh as he said, "Sadly, he enjoys the role of bumbling dad a little too much." Ron then gave a little chuckle and Harry joined a little bit.

Harry was actually a bit jealous of Ron. Ron had a real family he could joke about and all of that. Harry wished he was so lucky, but he wasn't going to let that get in the way. The last thing he wanted was to do something stupid and loose his friends.

"They still plan on buying Ginny her own set of first year books, but after that the new plan will be put in motion. Mom and Dad both agree your own set of first year books is important," Ron added after their chuckle.

{-} {-} {-}

Today Harry was getting a tour of the Weasley family home. They hadn't done that at first because Ron was too tired from the prison break. Harry was also a little tired too so they took it easy yesterday.

"This is our practice pitch," Ron said with no small amount of pride as he pointed to the piece of land.

"It's brilliant," Harry said as he looked it over. It wasn't the stadium used at Hogwarts, but it was still a Quidditch pitch and that made it awesome.

Harry also kind of liked how it was here in the middle of the wilderness more or less. It was still on the Weasley property, but it was surrounded by tall trees. The place was cleared away a good bit around the pitch to make room. Harry still felt a little like some explorer walking around in the woods before coming across a lucky find of some kind when Ron first lead him to it.

"Think we can play a game or two before school starts again?" Harry asked.

"We can try. Fred and George have kind of been busy in their room with something, but maybe they'll take a break for a game at some point," Ron said.

Harry gave a chuckle, "I'm surprised they wouldn't be looking for any excuse they can to play around."

"I know what you mean. However, when they have their minds set on something they stay surprisingly focused on it. To them, it doesn't matter if they are just improving a whoopee cushion. They get focused," Ron said.

Harry hummed in thought to that. He also had a slight frown as he looked around the homemade pitch again.

"If you want to fly on your broom, you can still do that here with no problem," Ron added seeing his friend's frown. He had a guess it wasn't just not playing Quidditch that had Harry down. When Harry gave a smile and a nod, Ron knew he guessed it right. "Come on now. I want to show you dad's shed."

"That sounds interesting," Harry said with a chuckle as he followed Ron.

"I bet you'll flip," Ron said.

When they went inside the shed, Harry didn't physically flip but he was impressed. He also gave a "Wow…" as he looked at everything.

Ron gave a chuckle. "I told you my dad was crazy about muggle stuff." Harry gave a nod in agreement.

Mr. Weasley's shed was a mess of many different things. It was organized, but it was still a mess. Harry looked at everything and found the odd assortment of items reminiscent of a small but overstocked pawn shop. There were all kinds of plugs hanging together on the wall. Mr. Weasley also collected a lot of tools and old electronics along with other items.

Harry picked up one item in particular. "Why does your dad have an ear examiner?" he asked. He decided he just might ask Mr. Weasley that tonight at dinner.

"Don't know…" Ron said. He had no idea what an ear examiner was.

"Is that an old radio?" Harry quickly asked.

"That's what dad says it is. It's his current project. He's always tinkering away in here when he finds the time," Ron said.

"So you said I could take my broom to the practice pitch and fly it?" Harry asked as a way to change the subject. He found the shed interesting, but he didn't want to spend a lot of time looking around it. Not when he could fly instead, especially after the first part of summer.

"Yeah! Can I ride it again? Once you've flown it for a while? That broom really is something," Ron finished in awe of the Nimbus 2000.

Harry gave a smile. "Of course, you can. But after I've flown it some. It's been murder not getting to take it out over summer."

Ron then half-jokingly said, "I can't see how you survived without flying for so long."

Harry laughed and added, "I know… I'm totally going to fly even more this year. I'm no longer forced to only do so for practice and games." The two then headed back to the house and both agreed not to dwell on the whole Prison Dursley thing. As far as Harry was concerned, it was ages ago already.

{-} {-} {-}

As Harry grew more accustomed to life in the Burrow, he realized a few things. The first thing being it was considered normal to hear small explosions and see plumes of smoke coming from the Twins' room. A second thing was how Percy spent most of his time locked up in his room working on what he called important matters. Harry did speak to him a few times, but conversations with the older brother were hard for Harry to relate too.

Percy was going into his sixth year at Hogwarts and he was a stickler for the rules as a prefect. Harry kind of understood where he was coming from even if he didn't fully agree with him, but the two were very different from each other. Percy did have some good tips on how to better study for classes and Harry took mental notes.

"You see, Harry and Ron. The thing is… practical studying is actually kind of fun and very informative. Even if Fred and George don't agree unless it is for some poorly executed prank. I really wish they would apply themselves better. I will never admit it to their faces, but they're actually rather ingenious with magic when it comes to such things," Percy said to them in a way that reminded Harry of a master passing knowledge to his apprentice.

When it came to Ginny, the youngest Weasley, Harry had no luck. Ron was actually really concerned, but Mrs. Weasley said it was a girl thing and they shouldn't worry about it. "Just keep trying every now and then, but don't be over bearing on her sweet heart," she said with motherly affection. Harry looked to Ron who shrugged and the two heeded the matriarch's advice, even if it was to no avail.

Mr. Weasley was very much enthusiastic with Harry's visit. The patriarch of the family was very friendly and Harry couldn't help but like him. Sure, his many questions about muggles got tiresome, but Harry responded in kind to these questions with his own. Arthur Weasley was very much a gold mine of information on the wizarding world. Harry still preferred asking Ron about such things, because his best mate knew how to explain things to him in the best and often funniest ways. Ron also didn't spend most of the day off at work and was usually readily available. Still, Mr. Weasley was very helpful when he could be.

Mrs. Weasley was strict but also very caring. Harry liked her a lot. He saw her as how an aunt should be when it came to him. He could tell the difference in how she treated her own kids compared to him, but she was very friendly and welcoming to him. Harry liked it this way. For some reason, he didn't want to see Mrs. Weasley as a mother figure. He had no idea why, but it was what it was. " _Maybe it's because she does seem a little overbearing… even for a mother…_ " Harry thought as he watched her fuss over Ron from a chair in the living room.

She was going on about how Ron should be careful, even with scrapes. Harry and Ron went to explore a small forest of trees near The Burrow earlier in the day. Ron actually slipped down a slope and cut his knee. It wasn't a deep cut, but Mrs. Weasley was acting as if Ron had almost amputated his leg or something. Harry would find it humorous and laugh if he wasn't sure Ron would seek vengeance for such a thing.

Harry was really enjoying his time at the Burrow with the Weasley family. " _This really is a great summer,_ " he thought with a smile as he got ready to write another letter to Elsa, Hermione and Neville. Hedwig was loving the freedom she had here, but he could tell she was getting anxious and wanting to go on a real flight again.

{-} {-} {-}

"I wish I could have gone with you and Vitus on your trip," Anna whined to her sister.

Elsa gave a chuckle. "No. You really don't. It wasn't easy. We were literally camping in a desert for a few days."

"Why?" Anna asked hoping Elsa would drop her guard and give away more info than she wanted to. Elsa had always been going to mysterious lessons and adventures. Anna was a little tired of it. She wanted to know the mystery that was her sister. She didn't dare press her luck though.

The last thing Anna wanted was to get Elsa upset again. It was years ago the last time Elsa was angry with her, but it was terrible and Anna did not want to repeat it. The way she saw it was if you upset such a perfect and wonderful big sister you deserved what you got. Anna didn't want to be in that situation. However, that didn't mean she wouldn't try to trick her sister into spilling more info on things.

"I wanted a taste of a hardcore trip. I guess. I mean he was in some kind of special forces. I wanted to see what it was like. I think he went easy on me anyways, but it was tough," Elsa said.

Anna gave a mental grumble at the rather evasive answer.

Elsa then smiled as she said, "I will admit part of it was a lot of fun. The sunrises and sunsets were amazing!" Elsa then handed Anna a couple of pictures. Anna gasped at their beauty and smiled. "I took plenty of such pictures. You can keep those if you want."

"I want some with you in them!" Anna pouted in an over exaggerated manner for extra little sister points.

Elsa laughed and handed her some more pictures. Anna smiled warmly at them. She now had some new irreplaceable treasures to add to her collection. Anna giggled. "I'm liking the safari outfit thingy you wore," she said as she smiled at Elsa.

Elsa blushed a little and looked to the side. She then asked, "So what did you do while I was gone?"

Anna grumbled again this time loud enough to be heard. "It seems my tutors decided it was time to level up my studies this summer. I wish I could handle these things as well as you do."

Elsa gave a slightly uneasy laugh as she said, "It wasn't easy for me you know. I just wanted to do the best I could so I'd have plenty of time to play with you."

Anna blushed but didn't fully meet her sister's eyes. " _Elsa really is so amazing! I wish I was more like her. She's obviously going to be the best Queen ever,_ " Anna thought with a smile.

Her smile dropped a little as she mentally added, " _I'll never be able to keep up wit her… I don't want to lose her._ " It wasn't obvious to most, but Anna felt a lot of pressure to be just as much of a model Princess as her sister, but Elsa had a natural knack for such things and Anna did not.

Anna was briefly surprised as she felt arms wrap around her before her thoughts could go too far down that path. "Anna. I really did miss you," Elsa said quietly as she held her sister in a hug. Anna fought back a sniff as she enjoyed the hug.

The younger princess then sighed. "I really wish you weren't going away again…" she said louder than she wished.

Elsa gave a sorrowful smile unseen by Anna. "It will only be for a few days and then I'll have the rest of the summer with you," she replied.

" _I wish you had more than just the rest of summer… I wish you didn't go to that school,_ " Anna thought quietly. She failed to hold back the tears that leaked from her blue eyes this time. Luckily with their position, Elsa couldn't see them. Anna wanted to hold strong for her sister and prove she was a little sister worthy of such a wonderful big sister.

"Anyways…" Elsa started interrupting Anna's thoughts. "What do you want to do tonight?" she asked as Anna wiped her tears and turned to face Elsa properly.

Anna grinned as she said, "I want to sneak around the castle with you of course! I found a couple of entrances to secret passages while you were on your trip. I made sure not to explore them so we would have something for the EES to do once you got back!"

Elsa gave a warm giggle to that. "Then we better make sure we have plenty of fuel before we embark on our new expedition! I say we have twice cooked pork belly with mushrooms and leeks tonight!"

Anna smiled to that. "Sounds good," she said with a light of hunger in her eyes. She then smiled wider and spoke in an exaggerated Kai voice, "The Crown Princess wants, nay, demands! A feast tonight! Thine future ruler and her sister, Princess Anna, want the best we can offer tonight. Here is the menu."

Elsa playfully gave an indignant scoff to Anna. "I will have you know I make no such demands! I am merely strongly suggesting. However, I see no reason for their noncompliance with such a request from such a generous and righteous future ruler," she then said in an imitation of a super stuck up spoiled bratty princess voice. The two sisters giggled before making their way to the kitchens. It was still fairly early in the afternoon, but they knew the cooks preferred as much time for preparing meals as they could get.

{-} {-} {-}

"Have you done any of your homework?" Harry asked Ron causally.

Ron grimaced to the question and sighed. "Some. Not much…" he said with a frown. "You know how Fred and George are…" he tried to defend. "What about you?" he asked to deflect the question back at Harry.

"I've actually done some while I've been here," Harry explained.

"Really?!" Ron asked more loudly than he meant to ask.

"Yeah… Being with the Dursleys was too… average… I actually found myself enjoying the homework on some strange level. They wouldn't have let me do anything over the break, but here that is different," Harry answered.

Ron was in thought. There was a part of him that wanted to ask to copy what Harry did, but then he mentally heard two voices scolding him for such a thought. The voices belonged to Elsa and Hermione. Hermione was going on about how wrong it was and all of that. Elsa was going on about how it could sometimes be more of a pain making sure your answers weren't too similar than actually doing the homework yourself. Ron oddly enough agreed with Elsa's reasoning more than Hermione's. He also blinked as he envisioned the two mini versions of his friends bickering about mini-Elsa's answer. He couldn't help but chuckle to it.

"Hmmm?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing. I was just envisioning one of those devil versus angel situations. You know where you have one on each shoulder," Ron said.

Harry nodded to that. "Who were they and what were they saying?"

"Hermione was the 'angel' saying I should do all of the homework myself as I thought about asking to copy what you did. Elsa was the 'devil' saying it was too much work making sure we wouldn't get in trouble for copying and to hurry up so we could have all kinds of fun once she comes here in a few days," Ron said.

Harry smiled to that. "I can oddly enough see that. Let's do it! Let's get it all done. If Fred and George bother us about it, we can just tell them we want the pain out of the way and have nothing to get in the way of the rest of our summer."

Ron nodded to that. "I can see that working."

The two friends then got out the last of their summer homework and took it to the living room. They made sure to stop and get some snacks from Mrs. Weasley and some drinks as well. She was more than happy seeing they were going to do their homework.

When Fred and George came and tried to bother them about it, Ron spoke to them in a blasé manner. "I just want it done with now. If we just ignored it both Hermione and Elsa would get on our cases about it. You don't want to anger either of them. Let alone both of them. Trust me…"

Harry then piped up, "Plus, Elsa might decide we can't go explore the castle with her as punishment or something. She finds some really cool places. I bet you two haven't even found them." He and Ron couldn't help but grin widely to that.

Fred and George gave each other smirks. "Oh?! Do tell?" Fred dared them.

Harry and Ron looked to each other and nodded. Ron spoke first. "Did you know there is actually an old wizarding military barracks in part of Hogwarts from back in the day?"

The twins actually looked gob smacked and blinked to each other. They could tell Ron wasn't lying. It sounded so cool too. They weren't about to let their awe show though. They had to keep their big brother pranksters' credit after all. George gave a scoff that didn't really fool Harry or Ron as he said, "Oh please… really?"

Harry spoke this time. "Yep. Really. Discreetly ask Charlie about a supposed unofficial visit to Hogwarts last school year while Ron was in the hospital wing."

Ron then added, "I got to see it with everyone later after I got out when we explored it in more detail."

"We will…" Fred said with a curious look in his eyes.

"We won't even ask what he was doing on this alleged visit that probably didn't happen and only ask where it may or may not have occurred," added George. They could appreciate discretion and weren't about to get fellow troublemakers in trouble. They would get vengeance on Harry and Ron if it turned out they were just plain making it up.

Regardless of the matter, Fred and George left the two friends to do their homework. The twins also realized they might be wanting to get it out of the way because Elsa was going to be visiting in a few days. Honestly, if Harry and Ron left it at that the twins would have just made a quick joke before going their own way. They were just making sure their little brother didn't end up being a Percy clone after all.

{-} {-} {-}

The day Elsa was supposed to arrive both Harry and Ron were excited. Ron was really excited because he loved having another friend coming to visit. The only thing better than one friend visiting for the summer was two friends visiting. He also really wanted to show off his family's house too. It may be very haphazardly built, but it was sturdy thanks to magic and he was sure Elsa would love seeing a magical place apart from Diagon Alley and Hogwarts. Harry had loved it.

"How's she arriving?" Harry asked Ron as they were waiting on The Burrow's front porch with some drinks. Elsa was arriving in the evening because she had to take care of some things at home first according to the letter she sent them explaining the details.

"She's coming with that Vitus guy you talked about. They one who is her tutor and bodyguard. I think they're arriving somewhere in Britain first and then he is Side-along Apparating her to here. Mom set it all up. Portkeys are a hassle especially when you are talking about international travel," Ron said.

"I wonder how she gets to school exactly. She mentioned something about a VIP Smoking Lounge," Harry said.

Ron nodded to that in understanding. "Well she is rich so I guess it makes sense she arrives that way. Usually only rich or politically important families use that, but not all of them. How she gets there can be anyway really. When it comes to things like school, portkeys and such are allowed. She could even arrive by floo that way."

"She couldn't just use your fireplace for that then?" Harry asked. He wasn't an expert on these things, but Ron had explained Floo travel a little. Harry thought it sounded loony, but most things wizard did and only seemed slightly less crazy when you actually saw them working.

"The whole international thing again," Ron answered easily. Harry nodded in understanding and the two lapsed into silence for a bit.

"The sunsets here are pretty cool," Harry said as he took a sip of his drink.

"I usually don't care for it, but I found myself missing this view a couple of times at Hogwarts. I mean don't get me wrong. Hogwarts is bloody amazing! But you know…" Ron said.

"I can guess," Harry said. He then gave a chuckle. "I didn't really find myself missing Number Four Privet Drive at all while at Hogwarts."

Ron laughed to that. He then took a sip of the drink and smacked his lips in approval. "This drink is actually really good. You said some American bloke made it?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Yep. An American Golfer precisely. Golf is a muggle sport about using iron clubs to hit a small white ball down a green area with turns and sand traps and such. They're usually a good distance though. I'm talking hundreds of meters."

Ron seemed like he was vaguely following. Harry cut the explanation. "It's a sport that's usually associated with muggle doctors and business men. Anyways, they have a pro league of it and there was this one golfer who was really good and this was his favorite drink that he made up. It's called the Arnold Palmer. It's unsweetened iced tea and lemonade mixed together. I had it a couple of times by luck and your mom did a great job of making it. The drink is also called a Half and Half sometimes."

"I like it. Don't know about all that sport stuff, but this is pretty good. I'm not usually a fan of iced tea," Ron said as he took another sip of the drink.

The two waited a little longer and then there was a loud pop sound as two figures appeared in the middle of the path way leading up to the house. Harry and Ron placed their drinks down and ran to greet their friend.

"It's good to see you again," Harry said first with a smile as he hugged Elsa.

Elsa smiled and returned the hug. "It's good to see you both again as well." Harry then stepped to the side as Ron hugged her next. He didn't even act like he was hugging her begrudgingly.

"Glad you could make it for some of the summer," He said in greeting to her.

Harry and Ron both then turned to the man standing behind Elsa. They nervously greeted him and bowed a little.

"Nice to meet you. Mr. Vitus, right?" Harry asked as he awkwardly reached a hand out.

"That is correct. And you are Harry Potter, right?" Vitus replied. Harry nodded. "I am glad the young lady made friends with you, but that means you better watch out for her when I can't."

Harry gulped.

Vitus then turned to Ron who was torn between feeling more nervous or just staring. He kind of thought Vitus was intimidating but he also looked cool. He looked like some kind of action hero. "You are Ron Weasley, correct?" Vitus asked as he offered a hand.

Ron nodded and quickly took the hand. Vitus then said to him, "The same goes for you too."

Ron gulped.

Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes. She couldn't really get on Vitus' case too much. He was her bodyguard and she was his Crown Princess. It was only obvious he would act protective in front for her friends when first meeting them like this.

"Shall we go inside?" she asked after a moment.

Ron and Harry both snapped out of their nervousness. "Yes. Of course. Mom will want to meet you both," Ron said as he led the way. He and Harry both quickly picked up their drinks as Ron opened the door with his free hand. "Mom! They're here!" he called.

Mrs. Weasley quickly whipped her hands and straightened her apron out before putting on a smile and greeting her two new guests. "It is good to see you again, Elsa," she said with a smile and gave the girl a friendly hug.

"I'm happy I could visit," Elsa replied.

Mrs. Weasley then turned to Vitus and blinked really quickly. It was odd seeing such a strong looking wizard. She could also tell he was powerful. "I'm glad to finally meet you as well, Mr. Landvik, sir," She greeted with a smile.

Vitus gave a pleasant smile and inclined his head a little. "I'm glad to meet you too, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh please. Call me Molly," She said with a friendly smile.

Vitus returned it with a slight smile as he said, "Only if you will call me Vitus, Molly."

"Will you be staying for dinner, Vitus?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I don't wish to impose," he returned in his deep voice.

"I'll have none of that. It can't have been easy travelling all this way today," Mrs. Weasley countered.

"Then I will be much obliged," he replied with an easier smile.

"Well then. I'll show you to the room where Elsa will be staying. We can let them catch up a little before dinner is ready," Mrs. Weasley said as Vitus picked up Elsa's luggage and followed with a nod of thanks.

{-} {-} {-}

The trio of friends talked a little before dinner was ready. There wasn't too much time before they would eat. "I really hate the whole time change thing when it comes to things like this," Elsa said suppressing a small yawn.

"That's too bad… I really wanted to show you around and everything," Ron said with a sigh.

Elsa gave an apologetic smile. "Tomorrow I'll be already to go so don't worry."

Dinner was interesting that night again. Fred and George seemed to really think Vitus was cool like Ron did. Vitus shared a little of his travels with them as he made sure to keep them family friendly without giving away any secrets. Percy was even really interested as well. Vitus seemed to pick up on Percy being an intellectual and since the strong wizard was also Elsa's instructor he knew how to engage the young man's attention.

Ginny mostly remained silent and would occasionally cast looks at Elsa, but she didn't say anything. Harry considered it a vast improvement the girl hadn't already excused herself form the table with a bright red face. " _Perhaps she's too curious about Vitus as well?_ " Harry thought. Ginny was a mystery to him. Ron said she wasn't usually like this. Harry chose not to think on it too much.

Harry was just as interested in Vitus' stories as the others. He also found himself occasionally taking looks at Elsa. She seemed a little prettier than she was before oddly. He guessed she had grown a little in the past couple of months or something. He would look at her hair every now and then and remember the vision he had before waking up after the stone incident. He still wanted to touch it, but he was pretty sure that would be too weird.

"You have really led quite the life, Vitus," Arthur said with a friendly chuckle.

"Yes. And very dangerous at times, but I find my current work more rewarding," He said with a smile. "Teaching Lady Elsa is more worthwhile." Elsa actually blushed a little. She didn't like being called a lady in front of her friends. She guessed this was Vitus' way of helping her get ready to eventually tell her friends the truth and guessed she was lucky he didn't call her Princess Elsa.

"Well, children are the future," Arthur said with a sage like nod.

"What is it again your two oldest do?" Vitus asked.

Arthur smiled in pride. "Charlie works at a dragon preserve. Bill works with Gringotts as a curse breaker. It is quite the achievement to become a curse breaker so young. Usually goblins aren't all that eager to let humans handle that kind of work, but he is exceptional."

"That is indeed something for a father to take pride in," Vitus said.

"What about you, Vitus? Is there a Mrs. Landvik?" Molly asked.

"Not at this time. I've had relationships in the past, but given what I used to do for a living they didn't last. Now I have been doing my best as Lady Elsa's Bodyguard and instructor," he said.

"Lady… I don't mean to seem rude, but are you actually nobility, Elsa?" Molly asked as she turned to the girl in question.

Elsa was a little nervous but it was hard for the others to tell, though Harry picked up on it. "Something like that…" she said with a pleasant smile.

"Her family are very important people where we're from, but they're also very modest," Vitus answered.

Molly was then about to ask where they were from, but Vitus changed the subject. "I heard you work for the Ministry. Is that correct, Arthur?" he asked.

"Ah yes…" Mr. Weasley then talked about his work some and even took a couple of jabs at how he's done a good bit of work for others outside of just his department.

"Never underestimate how strong such connections can become when you need them, especially when they are done in good faith. The Evergreen Family have always viewed people of all stations as important. I'm sure others feel the same way in Britain's Ministry of Magic," Vitus said. Arthur was actually in thought for a moment on that.

{-} {-} {-}

Once dinner was finished, Vitus thanked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He then said goodbye to Elsa and made his way back home. When he was out of sight, Vitus teleported to Arendelle's Embassy and used that as a rest stop before using magic to get home.

Ron, Harry and Elsa waited outside for a bit in the cool night air after watching Vitus leave. The whole family saw him off but the others headed back inside quickly. "What is Vitus like as an instructor? He seems really cool," Ron asked.

Elsa gave a giggle. "I can see why people would think he was cool and I guess I agree, but he is strict as an instructor. I'm fine with that and see that as a plus actually, but he can be tough. I did kind of actually ask for it though. I don't mind strict teachers as long as they are good," she said.

Ron frowned. "How can you stand Snape then?" he asked.

"He acted a lot more like an actual professor for my class. I still think him a little too strict and perpetually grumpy, but he does know his stuff," she said with a thoughtful look. She then frowned a little and added, "I don't see how he can get away with the way he acts for you all, though. Even if you are exaggerating his behavior, from what Neville has told me during our study sessions Professor Snape should get a few reprimands and what not," she admitted.

Ron nodded to that. Harry did as well and said, "I'm just glad I took your advice form the start of the year with him, Elsa."

"What do you mean? He still loves going after you a lot," Ron scoffed.

Harry hummed in thought for a moment. "I get that. I can't imagine what he would be like if I hadn't taken the advice though. It is odd though…" he said and trailed off for moment. "I sometimes get the feeling he is still kind of judging me or something. Almost as if he isn't sure what to make of me."

Ron shook his head. "That sounds a little loony to me. No offense, Harry."

Harry gave a dry chuckle. "None taken. It isn't saying much, but even at his worst last year he still treated me better than the Dursleys did."

Elsa was in thought on that. Ron remained silent. Harry then gave a stretch and a yawn. "You know… I'm actually a little tired myself tonight. I'm ready for bed."

Ron looked to him with a raised eyebrow. Harry then gave a smile to Elsa and said, "That way we can have plenty of time tomorrow! I can't wait to enjoy summer with you too Elsa."

Elsa smiled warmly to that. Harry then turned to Ron. "I bet you can't wait to give her the full tour tomorrow."

Ron smiled to that. "I know I can't. It might be a little repetitive for you, but I did make sure to hold off a little bit so you wouldn't be completely bored out of your mind," Ron said as he chuckled and gave them both a friendly smile. "I think bed sounds good after all. Though I am a bit jealous of Elsa here," he said as he held his hands behind his head and gave Elsa a teasing look.

"Why is that?" she asked. She knew he was fishing for that question, but she really wanted to know.

"You're on the third floor in Bill's old room. You don't have to worry about the ghoul in the attic deciding it's too quiet suddenly," he said.

"You have a ghoul in your attic?" Elsa asked her voice full of surprise and curiosity.

Harry gave a loud chuckle to that. "It isn't as cool as it sounds," he said as Ron chuckled as well.

As the trio slowly made their way back inside and then to bed, Elsa asked Ron a few questions about the ghoul in the attic. She really found pretty much everything about this magical house interesting. She even liked how it looked. It was haphazard and probably would be any architect's nightmare, but she liked how odd and different it was. She was really excited about this visit.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Weasley House of Wonders

Harry gave a yawn as he walked downstairs into the kitchen at the Weasley residence. It was early and he was still really tired. It was tough getting used to Ron's snores and he couldn't really get a good night's sleep every night despite all the time he'd been here so far. Harry was thankful the curtains in their dorm at least dampened the sounds even if not completely, but he didn't have that luxury here.

He also couldn't cast a silencing charm either. The Weasleys were a family who took usage of underaged magic seriously and Harry didn't want to give the Ministry an excuse to expel him. Had Ron, Fred, and George not helped him escape he wasn't sure he would care about being expelled now. The Dursleys were really pushing him to the point where he wouldn't think being expelled was a bad idea compared to staying with them the rest of his summer.

Regardless, the lack of sleep wasn't that big of a deal really. Harry had been through plenty of sleepless nights and he was used to getting up really early, even if he was allowed to actually sleep in here. Something Harry wasn't used to was there being a couple of people up just as early or earlier than him.

"Good Morning, Harry!" Elsa said cheerfully as she smiled at him from the table as Mrs. Weasley placed some food on it. The scene was actually a little odd. Mrs. Weasley was still in her sleeping robes and it was obvious she hadn't been up too long before she started cooking. However, Elsa was wearing some kind of light blue casual dress and seemed very awake.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head as she said, "I can't believe you kids get up so early. Is something wrong with the beds?"

"I assure you Mrs. Weasley my bed is fine and comfy. I just usually get up early and go for a morning run or jog," Elsa said to the matron.

"It's true she's known for going running every morning at Hogwarts. In my case, I just haven't gotten fully used to Ron's snores yet and I'm only a little tired. I usually get up early too and study or something like that," Harry said to help put Mrs. Weasley's mind at ease as he sat down next to Elsa at the table. Ron's mom was definitely the type that took having guests seriously and not just to show off for them.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a smile and served him breakfast as well. "I wish Ron had an ounce of the motivation you two have. I swear it's a miracle he even makes it to classes at all in the morning the way he sleeps."

Harry and Elsa both laughed a little at that as Harry said, "He got a bit better at it, but more often than not Neville and I make sure he gets up on time. He asked us to help out after he was a little late to Professor McGonagall's class once and got a lecture from her."

Elsa laughed a little louder as she asked, "Did you ever think to use a water spell on him to wake him up? That might make it so you didn't have to worry about it anymore after a few times. Plus, it would be a little funny."

Mrs. Weasley actually seemed shocked to hear Elsa say such a thing. The platinum blonde haired girl seemed too much of a good girl to think of something like that. That seemed more like Ginny or the Twins. Harry gave a hum in thought to the suggestion and said, "I'll keep it in mind in case he gets really bad again."

Mrs. Weasley might have said something, but just then she heard Fred say, "I like that thought, Elsa. Hear that George?"

"Yes I did Fred. Seems there's hope for the Ravenclaw Princess after all," replied the second twin which caused Elsa's cheeks to turn a little pink. He added with an innocent smile which fooled no one, "Want us to wake Ron up, Mum?"

Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes and said, "No. You two sit down. Now." After what happened earlier this summer, the twins just obeyed without a retort. They weren't about to press their luck too much. They instead saved the idea to use in the future. "I'll wake everyone else up," Mrs. Weasley said as she left the kitchen.

"Really though. I wish Fred and I could get up as early as you, Elsa," said Fred. He then pleaded, "Please, your Highness! Tell us your secret!"

George added his own plead, "Think of all the pranking we could get up to and the laughter we would bring to the halls of Hogwarts! Please, your Highness!"

Elsa regained her composure as she looked at the twins and spoke in her almost Queen voice. "The Weasley twins begging Royalty and bowing before authority?" She then gave a slight smirk as she added, "Are you sure Percy isn't rubbing off on you two? Maybe you'll be made Prefects next year?"

The twins looked aghast before laughing and saying to each other, "She really can be good when she wants to be. What do you say, George?" asked George with a smile.

"Yep, knows how to play the game a little bit even, Fred. I say we let her go this time as thanks for the good idea. I'm already thinking up many ways to use it. It really is amazing what you can do with the basic spells when you think about it," replied Fred with a sagely nod as they all shared a laugh.

"What's got you all la-la-laughing," yawned Ron as he entered the room.

"Oh nothing, Ron. Just thinking about ways to keep helping you get up on time once we're back at Hogwarts," said Harry with a smile causing the twins to snicker. Ron just shrugged his shoulders and started his breakfast. It was too early to think about it too much. He was running on empty anyways.

{-} {-} {-}

It was a mostly pleasant breakfast for the Weasleys and their guests. Harry was a little concerned Ginny barely spoke at all once again. He also noticed Ginny seemed to be giving Elsa quick looks every now and then. They didn't seem mean or anything, but he wondered about them. He finally asked Ron if he was sure nothing was wrong with Ginny like Mrs. Weasley said a few times.

"I don't rightly know, mate. I was kind of surprised she wasn't all eager to go and be girly with Elsa. I mean there's this one girl she goes and visits not too far from here sometimes, but that's it," Ron said.

He gave a sigh and added, "I'm honestly a little worried myself. Mum says it's nothing to worry about and Ginny is just going through a phase of some sort, as you know. But I hope it doesn't stay an issue at Hogwarts. Going to be tough on her if she doesn't talk to others."

After their brief discussion about Ginny, the two boys went to join Elsa. She came late yesterday and was a little tired so she didn't get a good tour of the Weasley home and grounds. Ron intended to correct that today. Elsa was excited about this because she had never really seen a magical home before. She didn't count Hogwarts because it was a castle and a school.

"This is our home practice Quidditch pitch!" Ron said aloud as he motioned to it with a hand. On the way, he vaguely pointed to where the family garden was. Elsa was interested in seeing that, but Ron didn't notice and continued the march to here.

"Ohhh," Elsa said as she looked it over casually. Ron was a little disappointed with her lack of excitement and awe at it. Harry really loved seeing it and found it impressive. He thought she would as well.

Ron scratched the back of his head as he said, "It isn't much, but we made it ourselves and it works. Though we usually change up the rules. The most we've ever had play it at once was a three on three. Wait a minute! We can so do that now! I mean we'd have to get Percy or Ginny to play, but we could do that. It'd be fun!"

Elsa gave a nervous laugh as she said, "I'm not really very familiar with it. I've only watched the games at Hogwarts. I didn't even get to fly a broom apart from the lessons."

"Ohh…" Ron said with a frown. Seems like they'd just have to settle for two on two again. He then looked to Elsa a little pleadingly. "Can you please play anyways? You can be keeper or something. You won't have to fly around as much."

Elsa gave a sigh in thought. "I can try, but no promises. I'd also want to do a little flying practice first to get used to it again."

"Elsa, you can use my Nimbus 2000 if you want," Harry said. Ron really didn't like the idea and frowned.

"Are you sure about that, Harry?" Elsa asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. I want to see what other brooms are like. Plus, well… It's kind of unfair to the others when I use it," he answered as he kind of looked away from a grinning Elsa only stealing a quick glance at her.

"Harry! Please reconsider! Fred and George are really good. We need every edge we can get!" Ron begged.

"These games are just for fun, Ron," Harry said with a frown. He wasn't about to let Ron's Quidditch craze ruin this. For some reason, Harry really liked the idea of Elsa riding his broom.

Ron sighed. "Okay. I guess it's only fair to give her the best broom, since she hasn't ever played before." He quickly recovered and gave a smile as he said, "Come on let's go. We need to show you my Dad's shed. You'll probably flip."

Elsa didn't flip when Ron and Harry showed her Mr. Weasley's shed. She was however impressed or maybe more amazed with how crazy it was. The place was such a haphazard disorganized mess to her. She still liked looking at it. "Wow…" she said as her eyes took in the details.

"That's what Harry said first time seeing it too. Dad loves to tinker with muggle gadgets during his free time. He's completely barmy when it comes to all things muggle. The only reason he didn't ambush you once Vitus left with millions of questions is because he already did so to Harry," Ron finished with a laugh as Harry rolled his eyes.

Elsa picked up one of the items in the shed and asked, "Why does he have an ear examiner? How did he get an ear examiner?"

Harry and Ron both laughed to this. "I asked the same thing when I first saw it. The only response I got was a 'So that's what it is!' from Mr. Weasley," Harry said.

"Told you. Completely barmy when it comes to muggle things. Harry never told us what it does though," Ron added.

Harry blanched at the question. Elsa managed to keep her composure as she answered him. "Doctors, muggle healers, use it to look inside your ear and make sure there isn't anything wrong in there."

Ron gagged as he asked, "So like ear wax and stuff?"

"Yeah… Oh look it's an old radio," Elsa said as she pretended to be really interested in it and changed the subject. "Has your dad done anything with it, Ron?"

"He's trying to find a way to get it to work. He only got it recently. He claims it turns on but that's all. He just gets a hissing sound from it," Ron said.

Harry raised an eyebrow in interest. Ron didn't tell him that, but then again, they didn't really spend too much time looking around the place. Harry was too excited at finally being able to fly again. Elsa looked at the thing curiously and turned it on. There was the unmistakable sound of static coming from it.

"See. I told ya," Ron said.

Elsa wasn't done yet and Harry knew what she was going to do. She spoke as she did so. "That's because he doesn't have the antenna out." She pulled the metal rod from the back of the radio and positioned it so it pointed towards the window. "You have to set it to AM or FM for radio stations." She pressed the FM button. "Then you use this nob that says tuning here and look for the orange sliding piece. You pick a number or just keep moving it until you get something else coming out besides static. That's what the hissing sound it emits is called."

Ron was actually really amazed by what she was doing. He was even more amazed when soon enough there was a smooth voice that spoke, "And now for a hit from across the pond! I'm sure some of you will recognize this song."

Ron's jaw was hanging wide open as a guitar started to play. It was soon followed by some drums before then the first two cut out and a bass guitar took over. Then a cool sounding voice started to sing:

 _Load up on guns, bring your friends_

 _It's fun to lose and to pretend_

 _She's over bored and self-assured_

 _Oh no, I know a dirty word_ […] (The song is Nirvana's "Smells Like Teen Spirit")

The song continued to play on the radio. It wasn't really Elsa's kind of a song, but she kind of liked it. She could tell both Ron and Harry seemed to really like it. She couldn't really make out all of the words, but she kind of liked the melody of the song. She actually preferred classical music because of ballroom dancing, but there were other types of music she liked as well.

When the song came to an end, Elsa turned off the radio. She rightly figured Ron would have a lot to ask or say. "That was bloody Brilliant! So that's muggle music huh?" he asked.

"One song in one sub-genre. There's a lot more music of different types from many different countries." Elsa then gave a smile as she said, "My personal favorite is classical music."

"Seems fitting…" Harry thought out loud. He then coughed and said, "Ummm… no offense, Elsa."

Elsa gave a giggle to that as she looked at him. "None taken. I do suppose I kind of have a classical air about me. It might also be the fact I play the flute too though."

"You do?!" Harry and Ron asked together in surprise.

Elsa couldn't help but smile as she said, "I wouldn't have said so otherwise. I also know how to play the harp a little as well, but I prefer the flute."

Ron once again realized Elsa was one of those high class rich people. However, she wasn't at all like Malfoy. Heck honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if she was at least as rich as Malfoy, but in muggle money. This was part of the reason his brothers started calling her Ravenclaw Princess after overhearing the nickname. She seemed very… princess like. Which he didn't think was a bad thing.

"Do you think you could play it for us sometime?" Harry asked curiously. "The flute I mean," he added making sure she knew which instrument he was talking about.

Elsa was in thought for a moment and smiled. "Sure, if you want. I did bring it with me. I was going to practice it on my own a couple of times. I just figured everyone would find it boring. Most people seem to think that about Classical music."

"Probably doesn't help that's what parents usually listen to and such. Plus, it is old, but I'll listen to you play it. I mean we're friends and all. And maybe I'll like it," Ron said.

"Yes, it is old. But I guess the fact it's still around as much as it is does say something about it," Harry said.

"I kind of grew up with the music myself and like I said I play the Flute and Harp. My sister actually plays the violin and is pretty good at it when she can stay still long enough to play it," Elsa said with a fond smile.

Harry had to admit he liked how Elsa got when she talked about her sister usually. It was hard for him to explain, but he just did. He knew bringing up her sister could also make her sad. For the most part, it seemed to make her a bit happy even if sometimes a little lonely.

He found it kind of curious how mentioning Anna could both make Elsa really happy or really sad. He wondered what that was like and he was a little jealous. He never really did have someone in his life that important to him before. " _It's probably nice having family that cares about you and is important to you,_ " he thought to himself with a frown. Fortunately, neither Ron or Elsa noticed his frown. Ron was asking Elsa more questions about radios and muggle music and she was happily answering them.

{-} {-} {-}

After lunch that day, they were finally going to play their 3v3 Quidditch match. Ron asked Ginny first but after she looked at Harry she turned red and left the room. The others didn't notice her shoot Elsa a look as she did so. " _Damn it! Why can't I just act normal around Harry?! I could totally show Elsa up. I've flown plenty of times,_ " she thought a little angry at Elsa her enemy, even if the older girl didn't know it.

She'd overheard Harry talking so much about Elsa and Ginny just knew the girl liked him too. He was the bloody Boy Who Lived. Everyone liked him and girls loved him. More than anything though, Ginny was angry at herself and her inability to do anything other than blush and run away or be really silent.

Luckily in the end, Ron was able to get Percy to agree to play. Percy made sure they knew he would be Keeper and not anything else. "Like we'd let you play something else. Fred and I don't like playing Keeper," Fred said earning a nod in agreement from George. The twins loved pretending to be the other and did so whenever they could.

The game itself was lots of fun and Percy eventually got into it as well. The score was close and when Ron, Harry and Elsa managed to win the last two games, it was Percy who actually demanded a final match.

"I think Her Highness played us George," Fred said as they floated in the air for a quick break before their last game.

George gave a short laugh. "I can't believe we even bothered to buy her 'I'm just an innocent girl who doesn't even really know how to fly all that well' act."

Elsa turned out to be really good at playing keeper and really good at flying. "You know, Harry. Now that I think about it, I remember she actually did really good in flying classes," Ron said. Elsa on the other hand equated her success as goal keeper on her highly honed reflexes given all of her training with Vitus from even before she started Hogwarts. They then got ready for the final match.

Percy gave a tired sigh as he landed on the ground after the last game. He recovered and gave a smile as he said, "Good game." The twins and Ron were actually both surprised how much Percy seemed to have come to care about the game. Dare they say it, he even had a lot of fun. Still, losing wasn't easy even if the game was just in fun.

Elsa landed elegantly and despite also having also played each game, she seemed to still be full of energy and ready to go another ten games. "It was a lot of fun! I'm glad you chose to join us, Percy," she said to him with a smile.

"How the bloody hell does the princess have so much stamina?" Fred asked George. They weren't exhausted, but they weren't anywhere near as chipper as Elsa seemed.

Harry gave a chuckle. "Well in her letters she did admit she spent most of the summer before now on a training trip," he said.

Ron nodded and added, "I guess you two didn't know she gets up early every morning to jog and run."

"Maybe I'm just that amazing?" Elsa said with a giggle. She gave a stretch and said, "I could use a break though. Maybe one of those Arnold Palmers as well. I always did like that drink."

{-} {-} {-}

After they rested in Ron's room from the Quidditch matches, Ron and Harry were surprised when Elsa came in from Bill's room where she was staying. She was once again dressed like she was earlier in the day and carrying a black case with her. She gave them a smile and asked, "So where do you want your private concert." She gave a giggle and added, "If we can actually get outside without being noticed that is."

"Does it matter if any others come with us?" Ron asked curiously. He was thinking maybe this was something Elsa was a bit nervous about. If she was, it didn't really show.

Harry on the other hand gave a chuckle, "I think sneaking out sounds fun. I mean if we're caught it's no big deal anyways this time."

Ron gave a smile as well now. He was liking the idea too. He could tell his family at supper tonight about the private concert on top of the radio. Ron's grin grew, "I like it! Plus, it will make for good practice for whatever wicked adventure we get up to this year at Hogwarts."

Harry gave a sigh, "I kind of hope it isn't anything too big... That's not exactly how I want my school years at Hogwarts always going." He sighed again and shook his head to clear his thoughts. Harry smiled again, as he said, "So let's get Operation: Secret Flute underway."

"Cool name!" Ron said as he got up and did some exaggerated cool looking stretches to show he was ready.

Elsa started off by looking into the hallway. It was clear. That wasn't really too surprising given Ron's room was on the top floor. She motioned for the others to follow her quietly, or as quietly as the stairs would allow them.

Ron made the most noise, but it seemed his time at Hogwarts sneaking around with Harry and the others had paid off because he wasn't too loud. They sneaked past the fourth floor, again it was clear. Mrs. Weasley was either in the kitchen or maybe in the living room, and Mr. Weasley was still at work. Their bedroom and bathroom were the only rooms on this floor.

They also easily cleared the third floor. That was where Bill's and Charlie's rooms were. Elsa was the only one on the floor this summer. "Alright…" Ron started in a whisper. "Now it gets tricky… The twins might hear us and poke their noses in our business. I ummm… Don't really want them tagging along to the concert."

"Yeah. They'd probably just crack jokes the whole time," Harry said as the other two nodded in agreement. "I'm guessing Percy won't be a problem since he only leaves his room when dragged out." Ron nodded to him.

Elsa stopped and motioned for the others to do the same. She pointed to the twins laughing as they headed into their room. "Think they noticed us?" She asked her friends.

Ron was in thought for a second and said, "Let's hold up here just a little while to be sure. They might have, but if we stay still here they might just get bored with whatever they were planning."

They waited a full minute and a half before they continued. Ron figured that was enough time for the twins to shift their focus to something else. Elsa led the way again. As they passed the twins' room, they heard a small boom that caused them to jump only a little. Luckily they didn't make any noise at least. Then they heard the room's inhabitants laughing.

Elsa and the others just continued and figured they were clear from any Froge trouble. Next was the first floor, Ginny's room. Elsa figured from what Harry and Ron said about the youngest Weasley the most she would do was maybe peek out before turning bright red, giving a squeak and backing in to her room quickly.

Usually Elsa might find the Girl's actions of an obvious crush endearing, but she didn't like that the object of said crush was clearly Harry. She would admit she might have let it slip she played the flute to get some of Harry's attention and maybe set the bar higher for any 'hopefuls'. She knew it wasn't very queenly of her.

She also knew it wasn't fair, since she was an actual Crown Princess who could play harp, play the flute, and sing too. She even looked the part of a Princess, so she did kind of set the bar high already. She did at least see Harry as Harry Potter though, so that had to offset her selfish actions a little if not a lot. Apart from maybe Hermione, every other girl saw him as this Boy-Who-Lived. She was a hundred percent sure Ginny did as well. The girl wasn't even trying to get to know him despite her brother being his best friend and Harry spending half the summer here.

As they got to the bottom of the stairs, Elsa looked around the corner. She couldn't see Mrs. Weasley. "Good. She's listening to the Wireless in the living room," Ron said. Elsa noticed some kind of old fashioned music playing and Mrs. Weasley was humming along to it. "If we're quiet we can use the kitchen door to get out side," Ron whispered.

Elsa and Harry nodded as the three of them slowly crept towards the kitchen. Once they were in the kitchen, they paused next to the doorway connecting the kitchen and the living room. Ron took the lead and motioned for them to follow him as he opened the door to the outside.

Elsa went first and Harry followed. They cleared the door and Ron carefully closed it. Once they were further away, he gave a relieved sigh as he said, "You know this is probably the first time I'm glad I was slammed with chores earlier in the summer. That door would have creaked something awful otherwise."

Harry shook his head and Elsa gave a laugh. "So any ideas of a good place?" Elsa asked.

"The back of the garden I suppose. Not too far and plenty of places to sit," Ron said. Harry gave a frown and a groan. "What's up, mate?"

"I just realized we could have used the cloak," Harry answered.

Ron gave a smile and a laugh as he said, "I thought of that, but where's the fun in that. I mean we didn't have to sneak out in the first place really."

"Also this was practice too, right?" Elsa asked and Harry nodded. "You might not always have your cloak with you for whatever reason. Knowing how to sneak around without it is important."

Harry nodded to them. He guessed he shouldn't have been surprised they both thought of that. Ron was a master at chess and not nearly as dumb as he sometimes seemed to try to be. Elsa was also really smart and the Ravenclaw Princess. He didn't really see it as teasing when he thought of that nickname. She also didn't really seem to mind the nickname too much in the first place.

Elsa took in a deep breath with her eyes closed and let it out with a smile. "This really is a beautiful home your family has here, Ron."

Ron blushed a little and scratched his head nervously as he said, "Thanks… I guess."

Elsa then said, "I'll have to tell your mom how beautiful this garden is at supper tonight."

{-} {-} {-}

They walked a little further and came to the part of the garden near the back by the frog pond. There were a couple of boulders and some tree stumps by a tree growing at an odd angle. The frogs were actually fairly quiet at the moment even though it was evening. They could hear them swimming and jumping out of the water every so often. They could also hear a small creek on the other side of the brick wall.

"Sit down you two," Elsa commanded. Harry and Ron did just as she said. "I would ask if there was anything in particular you wanted to hear, but I don't think that's something to worry about this time."

Ron and Harry looked to each other and gave a shrug. It was true. They didn't really know anything about flute music or much about classical music either.

"Ummm… This is Friedrich Kuhlau's Fantasy in D Major," Elsa said as she took a calming breath. It was odd she felt nervous playing in front of her friends.

Elsa placed her lips to her flute and started playing it. Harry actually felt himself liking it right away. It might have been the song, the fact Elsa was playing it, or both maybe. Ron's eyes actually widened a little as Elsa started to play her flute. He was a little surprised here. It was already very different to hear someone play live than over the wireless.

It seemed even the area around them quieted down as Elsa played. It was as if nature itself didn't want to interrupt the music. Elsa let the music absorb her and flow through as she played it. This was one of her favorites and she knew it really well so she could play it without the music in front of her. She loved the way the notes flowed and it reminded her of a spring evening or a pleasant summer night just like tonight was. That was probably why she thought to play it.

Harry seemed to straighten up and lean in a little more as he watched Elsa play. She seemed so peaceful as she played the flute with her eyes closed. As she continued to play, Harry blinked in surprise as fireflies started to fly up into the sky around the garden's pond and the creek nearby. " _Beautiful..._ " was all he could think as he watched Elsa continue to play in the evening lit sky.

When the song came to an end, Elsa gave a contented sigh. It always felt good to play outside, especially in evenings when the weather was nice. She opened her eyes to see a stunned Harry and Ron watching and listening intently. She blushed a little at their looks. Before she could ask, both of her friends actually clapped and stood up.

"Thanks," she said softly. She then took in another breath and smiled as she said, "Next I'll play Bolero by Ravel." She figured they would probably recognize this one. It seemed Harry already did. She guessed Ron might once she played it.

She placed her lips to her flute once again and started. She felt this song was best played with an orchestra, then again you could say that about most pieces of classical music. She did at least learn a solo version of the piece. It was something that could go on forever and it was a wonderful piece of music, but she was glad she learned a shortened version of it and that she wasn't ending with Bolero.

Harry watched and listened as he got into the natural repetitive rhythm of "Bolero". He enjoyed the song and was surprised it seemed even the fireflies were blinking in rhythm with the song. Ron was just amazed by the whole thing really. He had never thought he would like hearing classical music. He was now dead certain Classical music was something you had to experience live to realize it was actually not that bad.

After Bolero, Elsa played "Caprice No.24 for flute" by Paganini and next she decided to play "Flight of the Bumble Bee" by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov. Harry and Ron were both enjoying her performance.

She would have played another song or two, but they soon heard Mrs. Weasley call from the Burrow. "Children! Time for supper! You better hurry up so you can wash up."

Ron gave a sigh, "I guess it's time to eat." Elsa and Harry were surprised by this response. Ron seemed to be shocked as well as he paused in his steps. "Wow… I actually said that."

"Yes, you did," Elsa replied.

Ron gave a grin after a few seconds, "Guess that just shows how good you were, Elsa. I've never pictured myself enjoying classical music. I guess experiencing it live is very different from just listening to it."

Elsa nodded to this and made a mental note to sometime possibly take her friends with her to an actual orchestra. That was probably way far down the line though. They would have to be used to her wealth and possibly dressing up first before she did that. They'd probably also have to know she was in fact Elsa, Crown Princess of Arendelle as well.

" _Maybe I can find someone at Hogwarts who plays piano and we can do a duo show for our friends in private or something. If Anna was there we could try some kind of Violin and Flute combination or something,_ " Elsa thought to herself as they entered the Burrow. She was so caught up in her thoughts she forgot she was still carrying her Flute, even if it was in its box once more.

She might have not remembered it until she got to her room if one of the twins hadn't asked, "What's in the black case?"

Elsa paused and blinked for a couple of seconds before she responded, "Ummm... It's my flute."

The twins looked to each other and gave prankster grins. They were about to say something, but Ron cut them off as he said very clearly, "Don't even think about saying anything about it. She's amazing with the flute."

The twins still might have said something, but Harry wasn't about to let them say anything either, "Yes, she is. If you get on her case too much about it, even I won't let it slide. Also she'd probably never let you hear her play it either."

The twins actually felt a little uncomfortable now. They liked to prank anyone and would prank anyone regardless of what that person would think, but this time it seemed like that wouldn't be the case on this topic. They'd have to figure something else out.

To finish things off and leave them no doubt Elsa and her flute were off limits, Elsa looked to them with icy cold blue eyes and twins could have sworn it felt like it was slowly getting colder. She then spoke in her full Queen voice and said, "If you dare think to do anything to my flute as a joke… You will regret it and trust me. I am not someone you want to be on the bad side of. I can put up with a lot, but there are a few things that I will not tolerate. Someone messing with my flute is one of them."

She then continued and paused as a slightly bewildered Mrs. Weasley walked into the quiet kitchen despite the twins being present. She looked to the case Elsa was carrying and gave a warm smile as she asked, "Oh? You play an instrument, Elsa? Which one?"

Elsa gave Mrs. Weasley a genuine smile as she said, "It's a flute. And I must say your garden is not only beautiful, but a wonderful place to play the flute."

"Aww… I wish I could have heard you play it sweetie," Mrs. Weasley said with a slight frown and wondered why the twins were still being quiet and sitting calmly at the table.

"Elsa's bloody good at the flute, Mum! I really liked that Bolero song. I hope she plays it for us again sometime," Ron said with a grin. Molly was so stunned her youngest son seemed to approve of classical music that she didn't even criticize him about his language.

Elsa seemed to blush a little in happiness at the praise. She then said, "I'll remember to play it for you if I visit again, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley gave a smile and said, "I hope you do, Elsa. You've been a delight so far. Along with you as well, Harry. Now you three go upstairs and get ready for supper. Arthur should be getting home soon."

"We will. Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as the others followed him up.

On the way up, they came across Ginny who looked at the three of them as they hurried up and noticed the case Elsa had with her. Once she entered the kitchen she asked, "Mom. What was Elsa carrying?"

"Oh I was surprised by that. It seems she plays the flute. Ron and Harry both seemed to love hearing her play it out in the garden," Mrs. Weasley said as she busied herself with setting the table.

She barely overheard the twins say to each other quietly, "Scary… Elsa hasn't even started her second year and she can be scary when she wants to be…"

The other twin replied, "And she's usually cool with what happens and even plays along…"

The first twin looked to his second half and said with a dead serious voice, "Elsa's flute and her playing the flute are off limits forever…" The other twin just nodded in agreement.

Ginny gave a sigh and felt a little down. How was she supposed to match up to the likes of Elsa? She couldn't play an instrument. She couldn't get a nickname of the likes of Ravenclaw Princess either. She never heard of a girl being called Gryffindor Princess before. Elsa even looked the part of a princess.

Ginny had hoped being Ron's younger sister might help her, but that didn't seem to be the case. The youngest of the Weasley family had then hoped maybe talking to him over the summer would give her an edge, but that didn't happen. She was surprised when he just showed up and saw her in her bathrobe coming down to eat. Then she had pretty much remained tongue tied whenever he was around.

Ginny gave another sigh to herself. " _The worst part is… I can't even find myself hating, Elsa. From what I've heard the others say about her, I can't really see the girl as some evil witch,_ " she thought to herself. She didn't have to be friends with the girl or really like her, but she couldn't really hate her either.

The youngest Weasley had confidence in herself and her personality especially. She didn't really feel too threatened by other girls. She knew there were plenty who already had their boobs, but she would get those in a couple of years as well so it didn't matter to her that much. However, Elsa was like a Princess. She was graceful, elegant, pretty, smart but not annoying smart according to Ron. Elsa didn't like to get dirty, but also didn't have a problem with it if she needed to get dirty to help others. Now, Ginny had to add talented to everything else. Maybe she should have taken those musical lessons mom encouraged her to take when she was younger.

" _At least she's in Ravenclaw. Once I get to Hogwarts, I'll have all year for Harry to get to know me better. She'll only get to see him during classes and maybe to study. I'll get to see him at meals and in the common room._ " Ginny was already very certain she would end up in Gryffindor like all of her family. The little self-pep talk gave her a little more hope, but when the other three came back down the small girl locked up and again said nothing. Harry and the others tried to get her to talk, but they eventually gave up and just continued their meal.

"Oh yeah, dad!" Ron suddenly started enthusiastically as he took a break from eating supper.

Mr. Weasley looked over to his grinning son and asked, "What is it?"

"You know that muggle radio you have in the shed?" Ron asked.

Mr. Weasley's eyes brightened. "What about it?"

"Elsa got it working earlier this afternoon!" Ron said excitedly.

"Really how?!" Mr. Weasley asked as he looked to Elsa for a second before Ron continued.

"It was rather easy in the end. You know that metal rod thing on the back?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Arthur urged his youngest son.

"Well turns out you can pull it up and stretch it outwards. Aim it towards the window and then press the M buttons to select A or F. After that, you turn that dial thingy labeled tuning until you hear music or whatever," Ron said as even the others were listening. Elsa just sat back and was perfectly happy with Ron explaining it to the others.

"Really?! I thought that was just some decoration thing like the car has," Mr. Weasley said.

"Actually, I think that might be the same thing, Dad. The car has that same kind of setup or something close to it at least," Ron said.

He then smiled again and said, "When she turned it on there was this really awesome rocking song it played. I didn't catch the name of it though. They just said it was from across the pond. It seems there's like tons of different kinds of music muggles make as well."

Ron took a bite and chewed as his dad thought over this new information. Ron swallowed and showed that their encouraging him to at least not talk with his mouth full over the school year was working. He spoke again, "Yeah, there's lots of it. That's also when Elsa told us she plays the Flute. She's bloody awesome at it too!"

"Language, Ron…" Mrs. Weasley warned her son. She wasn't caught off guard this time by his discovery classical music isn't the worst after all.

"Sorry, mom… but she is!" Ron concluded.

"How long have you been playing, Elsa?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I started when I was seven. So almost six years now," Elsa answered.

"I thought you were only 12," Fred said.

"Well yes I am. But my birthday's in December. Do you want me to get technical and say 5.5 years?" she asked him.

"Nope just a little surprised is all…" Fred said before getting back to his meal. He wasn't about to start pushing his luck again after the flute threat. It was disappointing the girls were all off limits the rest of this summer. Their mum told them to not make fun of Ginny the Overly Quiet and Elsa made it clear earlier she wasn't to be targeted. At least, summer was almost over and once school started everyone was an acceptable target again at school.

Ginny mentally sighed as she studied her meal. It seemed Elsa was also a master of muggle technology maybe even more of one than Harry. That meant her dad liked Elsa as well. Ginny decided she would just have to try extra hard to not end up liking Elsa or something. It really wouldn't make a difference in the race for Harry's heart since even friendships wouldn't matter then, but it was something she could at least do for herself. " _Unlike bloody talking apparently…_ " she thought with a frown at her plate.

This was really starting to frustrate her now. She couldn't keep all of these thoughts to herself much longer. She needed to start a diary or something. She might get one in Diagon Alley tomorrow, if they could afford it.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Wrong Turn

Elsa woke up and got ready for her morning workout. For a workout while visiting, she'd run to the Weasley's gate and back. It was almost the perfect distance. As she left through the kitchen door, Elsa was once again surprised how quiet it was early in the morning at the burrow. She took a minute to breathe in the morning air and ran.

As she ran, Elsa thought back to how her friends actually really enjoyed listening to her playing the flute. She hoped it wasn't just because of the wonderful back drop of the Weasely's garden. She also was also excited about today. They would all be going to Diagon Alley for school shopping. It would be the first time she saw Hermione and Neville since school ended. Elsa decided she would tell them about playing her flute and maybe find a way to perform for them, if they wanted to hear her play once they were back at school.

The Crown Princess was nervous what their thoughts would be about her playing. When she was playing in the Arendelle Palace, everyone really loved it, but that might have been because she was the heir to the throne. This meant they would be more likely to at least approve of her playing. With her friends, she was just Elsa Evergreen. She still found that both nice and terrifying. If they didn't like it, they would say so even if they were polite about it. Worse than that they could pretend to like it in a very obvious fashion. It was one thing to impress Ron and Harry while playing in a garden. It was different with Hermione and Neville.

Elsa had a feeling her other two friends from Gryffindor would probably have a better idea about what classical music was supposed to sound like. Neville was from the Longbottom family. They were a very respected and wealthy family. It didn't matter if they were witches and wizards they would know classical music. For some reason, that music spanned both the magical and muggle worlds.

Hermione's parents were dentist and liked classical music along with their daughter. Elsa hadn't said anything about playing the flute, but she had talked about classical music with Hermione some. The super smart Gryffindor knew her stuff. " _Wait a minute. She plays the piano!_ " Elsa remembered her friend casually commented about her lessons one time before changing the subject. Elsa might have found a potential duo buddy if Hermione was up for it and didn't mind her flute playing.

As Elsa returned from her morning run, she entered the kitchen to the sight of Mrs. Weasley starting breakfast. "I swear, dear… I don't know how you can get up early enough to have already been out for a run." Elsa just gave her a smile for an answer. "Never mind. Just go and wash up."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I can help set up the table when I get back down if you want," Elsa said.

"I'll have none of that Miss Evergreen. You're a guest here. Now off you go," the matron said in a friendly manner.

Elsa thought about arguing how Harry did the de-gnoming with the others even though he was a guest. In the end, she decided against it. It would take too much time for that because Mrs. Weasley was stubborn and Elsa might not have time for a shower if she did argue. The last thing the princess wanted to be was sweaty and smelly when meeting Hermione and Neville for the first time since school.

{-} {-} {-}

When the undercover princess returned from a quick and refreshing shower, the table was already set as Mrs. Weasley continued to cook. To Elsa's surprise, Harry was sitting at the dining table and he gave her a tired good morning smile.

"You look tired… Are you alright?" Elsa asked with concern as she sat down next to him at the table.

Harry gave a yawn. "Yeah. Just had trouble sleeping last night is all. Nothing to worry about."

Elsa leaned in a little closer to look him over before saying softly, "Sorry to hear that."

Harry blushed as she sat back up in her chair. He managed to get himself to stop blushing quickly, fortunately. He wasn't about to say it, but Elsa was kind of the reason he had trouble sleeping last night. He didn't mind it, but he kept thinking about her performance yesterday and had dreams about her that he didn't really understand.

The dreams were excessively beautiful and peaceful, but then he would wake up feeling his cheeks burning when he saw her up closer in his dreams. There was even one where they almost kissed! That dream caused Harry to sit bolt upright in his bed as he breathed fast. At least after that dream, his brain decided it had enough of torturing him with visions of Elsa for the night.

Mrs. Weasley gave herself a mental sigh as she watched the two interact from the corner of her eye. Her Ginny really had a tough rival in Elsa for Harry's love. She could tell both Elsa and Harry had something going on for each other. At least they weren't already a couple, so Ginny still had a chance. However, her daughter needed to be able to stay in the same room and talk to Harry to even have a small chance at this point. She would do what she could to help her daughter, but Ginny would have to do most of the work for anything to happen there.

Molly really hoped Ginny didn't end up getting to the point she was before dating Arthur. Mrs. Weasley knew she lucked out big time in her case. Their mutual friends knew what was going on between her and Arthur.

The only reason they didn't stop her from using the potion is because it was a weak potion and they knew Arthur did actually love her. He didn't completely have the courage to ask her out and just needed a little push. He chose to allow the potion to give him that little push. She didn't want her daughter making that mistake. Fortunately, it seemed Ginny wasn't to that point and hopefully would never be, even if she was ultimately rejected.

Elsa and Harry continued to make light conversation until it was finally breakfast time and the rest of the Weasley troop made their way down to the table for breakfast. The meal actually went by fairly quick, since they were in a bit of a hurry. Today was shopping day and they would meet Hermione and her family along with Neville and his Gran.

Mrs. Weasley was pleased Ron seemed to have found great people to be friends with at Hogwarts. She remembered every one of his too few, by her standards, letters where he talked about all of them and his classes. She was pleasantly surprised he actually sent more letters home than she originally thought he would. She wondered if the others caused this to happen, even if only by chance.

It was further surprising and a relief Ron sent Ginny some letters as well. They hadn't expected that. It really helped the youngest not feel so lonely with all of her brothers away. Elsa was probably the reason for that. Mrs. Weasley gathered Elsa had a younger sister herself who she wrote to often. She knew Elsa was one of the few who could talk some sense into her stubborn son. It also seemed Hermione happened to be another.

{-} {-} {-}

It took longer than Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would have liked, but finally they managed to get all of the kids ready for the trip. She still wasn't sure how they were going to be able to afford all of the books they needed this year, even with the plans their family was going to start implementing. Lockhart's books weren't cheap. She was proud but also a little hurt when the twins said they would share one set of the books, since they were in the same classes anyways.

"So how are we going to all get there?" Harry asked. "Does the car fit us all?"

Mrs. Weasley gave a smile as she said, "We're going to travel by floo powder. I guess you've never traveled that way before." She walked over to the fireplace and looked at their supply of floo powder. She took note as she realized it was getting low. "First what you do is go to a lit fireplace connected to the floo network. Most wizarding households are. Then you grab a handful of the floo powder and step inside the fireplace. After that, you say your destination clearly and throw the powder to the ground. You won't get burned by the fireplace as long as it is in floo mode so don't worry about that. Percy, will you go first?"

The older boy nodded as he took a handful of powder and stepped into the fireplace calmly. Harry was still surprised the fire didn't burn him even though Mrs. Weasley said it wouldn't. The older Weasley son cleared his throat and clearly said, "Diagon Alley." The fire turned green as the flames roared up and engulfed Percy. He disappeared and the flames died back down to a slow crackle again.

"Okay you go ahead now, Harry. Don't be worried," Mrs. Weasley said. Harry felt really nervous and tried to move, but wasn't able to. He didn't get it. How could this possibly work?

He might have stood there even longer, but he felt a soft hand grab his. He looked and saw a smiling Elsa who said to him, "We'll go together." Harry nodded gratefully to her. "I've actually done this before. It isn't anything to worry about, but it can be a little much the first couple of times."

Elsa looked to Mrs. Weasley who gave them a small smile and nod to encourage them to go forward. Harry's heart was racing a little more for a different reason now. He managed to calm down and grab some powder. He couldn't stay scared in front of Elsa after all. Boys were supposed to be brave. He was supposed to be brave, especially because he was a Gryffindor Lion. He found that inner courage his house is known for as he stood in the fire and threw the powder down.

Unfortunately, he didn't take into account the amount of ash that would puff up from his strong throw. He gave a cough and said, "Dieagain Alley!" Elsa's eyes seemed to widen a little at the sound of his words as they disappeared into a swirling vortex of what looked like blue flames and sped off to somewhere together hand in hand.

As the two second years disappeared, the Weasley twins blinked and asked in unison, "Did he just say… Dieagain Alley?" Mr. Weasley and Ron just nodded in response.

{-} {-} {-}

On Harry's and Elsa's way inside the Floo, they passed what looked like many windows for other fireplaces connected to the Floo Network. The swirling blue vortex finally came to a stop in front of a dingy looking shop and spat them out.

Harry fell a little forward and to his knees. He at least didn't fall on his face because Elsa was still holding on to his hand and she somehow managed to land much more gracefully on her own feet. Harry gave a groan as he stood up and asked quietly, "Where are we?"

"I don't know… In some kind of a shop," Elsa answered just as quietly. The two gathered their bearings and looked over the shop. The place seemed to be some kind of less than reputable wizarding goods store.

There was some shriveled green hand called "The Hand of Glory". The item's description said it offered candle light to only its holder. Another item looked like an Iron Maiden from medieval times. There was also a beautiful and fancy chalice with a red coated stem. This item's description said it was a loyalty and love tester. It claimed if the drinker had been unfaithful to the bearer of the cup they would be poisoned and put under a mild "coercion" effect. The only thing that looked normal and vaguely familiar in this shop was an old cabinet tucked away in a back corner.

Harry was a little morbidly curious about the shop and its items. He then heard Elsa say in a slightly broken voice, "Do you think we can leave this place now?"

Harry noticed Elsa seemed to be turning greener with each item they looked at in the store. It was off putting seeing her like this. He could understand it given what they had already see of the place. There was a deep part of him that seemed to swell at this situation. It was as if that part was telling him to say something heroic and romantic to her. It was a part of him saying now was a chance to swoon the literal girl of his dreams last night.

"Yeah, good idea…" Harry said in what amounted to a whimper trying to be heroic and ultimately failing in a new way. Harry looked around searching for the exit as he noticed a weird sword with a bloodshot eye on the pommel that looked at them angrily. Elsa looked as if she just swallowed a little puke in her mouth when she saw the same item.

They would have left right then quickly, but Harry noticed the last person he wanted to meet anywhere. That person was walking with an older looking version of himself. "Great… Malfoy's coming right here with his dad," Harry said not hiding his disappointment. The two misplaced students both backed a little into the store hoping the Malfoys would just keep walking. It shortly after became obvious the two slicked back blondes were heading into the store.

Harry looked around quickly and his eyes rested on the cabinet again. It was big enough for the both of them. It would be a tight fit, but that was better than being caught here by Draco. "Get into the cabinet," Harry said as he pulled Elsa by her hand.

The two quickly climbed into the cabinet and started to close it. It was barely opened now but they were hidden just as the chime to the door rang and the two Malfoys walked into the store. "Don't touch anything, Draco." Mr. Malfoy spoke to his son with a severe tone.

"Yes, Father," Draco replied in a bored tone. It was obvious the boy wasn't going to dare disobey his dad. However, his dad didn't say he couldn't look around. He just said not to touch anything. Not that he could, pretty much everything was in a case or somehow blocked off in this store.

Just as Draco started to look around a stooped man with oily hair walked out from the back of the store. He put on an overly friendly smile and spoke in a voice just as oily as his hair, "Ahhh… Lord Malfoy. It is good to see you again, my esteemed friend… Buying today are we?"

"Selling this time. Mr. Borgin," Mr. Malfoy said in a curt voice.

The shop keeper's overly flattering manner seemed to drop for a second before picking back up, but a little less exaggerated. "Is that so… Why is it you are willing to part with items at this time? You've never been one to sell," Mr. Borgin commented.

"As you know, the Ministry or more accurately, Mr. Weasley, has been getting a little overly self-important lately." As Harry listened, he could have sworn the cabinet got a little colder than it was earlier for a split second. "He's gotten this idea in his head that he has the right to search the homes of certain, esteemed members of polite wizarding society. An associate of mine knew it was only proper to warn me that I was on Mr. Weasley's hit list. He even shared when I would be offended by this sudden intrusion."

"Tis a sad time indeed when such upstanding members of society, such as yourself, have to put up with such hassle." Mr. Borgin's voice seemed to grow even more oily as he spoke.

Mr. Malfoy gave a sneer that didn't seem to be completely aimed at the shopkeeper. "This is unfortunately true. There are certain items and heirlooms in my possession that might be misconstrued for something dangerous by those of lesser knowledge and standing."

Mr. Malfoy then handed over a few scrolls to Mr. Borgin for his perusing. "This has put me in a position of opportunity. I decided given our history. You might be willing to prosper from this same opportunity."

Mr. Borgin briefly scanned the papers and asked, "What are the rules of negotiation on these items?"

"Given their variety and the time for this opportunity, it depends," Mr. Malfoy said as Mr. Borgin gave a mental sigh. The two men then started to discuss business and prices with each other.

While Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Borgin were talking business, Harry was keeping an eye on Draco and Elsa was listening in the best she could. She knew it would be best to have an idea how Mr. Malfoy deals in business for when she inherited the throne. She might have to deal with him or Draco, who would be taught by his dad how to do such things.

At this moment though, she was also thinking maybe it was time to start cutting business ties with the Malfoy family in a discrete manner if her parents agreed. If he was truly getting into dangerous dealings, it could reflect bad on their business ventures with the family. She did at least begrudgingly have to give him some credit on nipping a problematic situation before it grew or was noticed.

Elsa was trying her hardest to concentrate on what was happening outside the cabinet. If she didn't, her mind would stray to other thoughts due to Harry's closeness to her currently. She was also extremely grateful she hadn't tried to argue her way into setting the table after her run. She shuddered at the thought of being this close to Harry without having taken a shower that morning.

She was also regretting having such a heavy breakfast this morning. The Crown Princess was used to having a light but nutritious breakfast. She hadn't minded the Weasley breakfast because they were going to be running around Diagon Alley all morning and afternoon, so she needed the extra energy. She had not planned on ending up in such a horrible and foul place after using the Floo Network though.

This place was sickening to her and she really hoped nothing came back up. The very flows of this place were not to be ignored. She realized she would have to further improve her training. She was sure with Voldemort still out there and after Harry she and the others would likely end up in even fouler places that this shop.

Elsa wished this situation was done with already. She just wanted to get out of here and on with the fun part of the day, shopping with her friends. She looked over to Harry and despite her concerns. Her heart beat a little faster and she started thinking about kissing for some reason. She was sure her face was bright red right now as she looked him over. Thankfully, it was dark in this cabinet even with the door cracked open. The princess turned away from Harry hoping her cheeks would return to their normal color faster that way.

Harry was having problems of his own at the moment. He wanted to keep an eye on Draco and pray the Slytherin didn't suddenly get interested in the very uninteresting cabinet. At the same time, his oh so wonderful mind decided it was appropriate to remind him in force about the dreams he had last night starring Elsa. It seemed like it wanted to especially focus on the last one where they almost kissed after she finished playing the flute while the fireflies danced around them. He thought it was unfair he could hear her soft breathing from next to him. The sound of which caused him to have confused thoughts.

"What's this do? Can I buy it?" Draco asked suddenly drawing Harry's focus once again back to the situation at hand. Draco was next to the Hand of Glory.

"Ahh… Your son has a good eye there, Lord Malfoy. That's the Hand of Glory. Put a lit candle in and it gives off light only to the holder! It's great for thieves and plunders!" the oily voiced shopkeeper said with an overly greedy grin.

"Which is all he will amount to… If he doesn't improve his grades," Mr. Malfoy said with a stern voice showing his immense displeasure at the thought.

Draco rolled his eyes away from his father's gaze as he said, "It's not my fault. All the teachers have their favorites. And they really love that brown-nosing muggle, Granger." Again, the air inside the cabinet felt a little colder for a split second to Harry.

Elsa did not like Draco's tone when talking about Hermione. She considered Hermione her best female friend. The Ravenclaw was a little disappointed in herself when she realized she was, for lack of a better analogy, leaking out cold emotion. She quickly gained back control and listened with Harry.

"Is that so?" Mr. Malfoy asked in a manner showing he wasn't buying Draco's excuse.

"Well, yeah… I mean there's Elsa as well, but she's a Ravenclaw. They only care about studying books and don't understand anything about actual knowledge as you know," Draco said a little uneasily. It was obvious he was saying what he thought would please his father best regarding Elsa and not what he actually thought of her.

Elsa's brain paused for a second on what he said about Ravenclaws. " _Wait… so… There is actually something Draco and I agree on?!_ " she thought to herself as she started to feel a little queasy again. This shop's flow was not helping with the situation. She did notice Draco's slight change in tone when talking about her. She wasn't sure what it meant and was thinking maybe she should actually see how Draco grew.

Maybe his discovery about the Malfoy family's past last school year really got to him. It could be possible Draco was starting to think on his own instead of just regurgitating what his father thought. Elsa would keep an eye on him and see how things went before deciding on actions regarding his family. She could handle a Draco following the Malfoy rule of "Before all else. Malfoy". It was equally possible he could sink further into the Deatheater beliefs.

Mr. Malfoy looked over to his son and spoke. "Be that as it may, you shouldn't let such… students… earn better grades than you. You're a pure-blood from the Malfoy family. I raised you to be better than that, Draco."

"Yes, Father. I understand," Draco replied in his drawling voice. He sneered at the Hand of Glory and muttered, "Mom's the one who raised me. Not you, father…"

"Did you say something? Draco?" Mr. Malfoy asked with a pointed look.

"No, Father. I was just disappointed with this Hand of Glory is all. I had hoped it was something less boring," Draco replied as he turned his nose up at it.

If things were different, Elsa might have actually cared more about what Draco muttered. She also might have found it interesting he actually used her first name unlike with Hermione. She might have wondered just how deep the hatred and rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin was and if that played a role or not in his behavior at times.

However, the truth was Draco could really be a pompous brat at times and the shop's atmosphere caused Elsa to not really care if Daddy hadn't paid him enough attention. The sad thing is Draco was probably a better person than he would be if Daddy paid him more attention in the case of Mr. Malfoy. She still would wait and see regarding Draco.

"Well, I think that's about all I'm willing to buy, Lord Malfoy. Unless you're willing to part with that," Mr. Borgin's eyes were narrowed on a wrapped package Mr. Malfoy held. Harry could even see the greed in the shopkeeper's eyes. "I can tell it has immense power. Might cause a bit of an uproar. If it was found in your esteemed presence by those lesser wizards in the ministry…"

Mr. Malfoy did not look amused as he spoke, "This item is already spoken for. It is not of your concern." Mr. Borgin looked like he was about to ask something, but the older Draco clone cut him off. "I would hate for greed to ruin the financially beneficial friendship we have."

Mr. Borgin looked at the item one last time longingly before flashing his oily smile again and saying in his oily voice. "I agree, Lord Malfoy. I was simply… curious."

"Good to hear, Mr. Borgin. Now I must go. There is other business I must attend to," Mr. Malfoy said as he turned to Draco. His son had just grown curious about the cabinet when his father called for him. "Come now, Draco. I have some other shops here to visit and then we must get your school supplies taken care of."

Draco turned around and replied without hesitation, "Yes, Father." The two slicked back haired blonde men left quickly and headed to the left.

Once the door closed, Mr. Borgin gave a scoff and said, "Opportunity my arse! If half the things I've heard about you are true, Lucius. Then you aren't even selling the truly dark and pricey items your family owns. I wonder where you're hiding them." The shopkeeper gave a sneer at the door and headed towards the back of his shop again.

Harry and Elsa waited a couple of minutes and made their way out of the shop. They headed to the right once they left the shop which was called "Borgin and Burkes". The alley outside of the shop seemed to be very dreary and dedicated purely to the dark arts alone. Both Hogwarts students wondered how such a place could exist if the dark arts were supposedly illegal.

Elsa followed Harry as the two still held hands to keep together and didn't spare a look to any of the "Goods" on sell. Elsa did notice a place that had a bunch of provocatively dressed witches standing outside holding signs advertising their prices with words that left no imagination on what they mean. The Crown Princess was appalled that it seemed actual prostitution was legal in the wizarding world and advertised in such a blatant manner.

They picked up their pace heading up the main alleyway quickly. Both of them wanted to get out of there. Harry almost ran into a witch holding a tray selling what looked like human eyeballs. Elsa made another swallowing sound as she again turned a little greener at the sudden sight.

"What will you have, dearies!" said the witch who gave a shrill giggle as she added, "I'm having a sell! Buy one get the second free!" Harry wondered if this was her idea of a joke. He saw the sign behind her said all sales were pairs only.

Harry and Elsa were backing away when he heard a friendly and recognizable voice boom down the alley as the witch scurried away from them. "Harry?! What are ye doin' in Knockturn Alley." A giant of a man looked to Harry's side and noticed Elsa with him. "Tain't right bringing a girl to such a dodgy place."

"Hagrid!" Harry shouted in relief before he and Elsa rushed over to him and both gave him a hug. Hagrid was surprised, but he gently patted them on their backs with his large hands.

Once they released him, he looked them both over and asked, "How'd ye two end up 'ere anyhow?"

"Floo Powder… We were coming with Ron's family. I guess we went too far or something," Harry explained.

"Fortunately, ye didn't go too far," Hagrid said before turning to the girl next to Harry. He gave her a big friendly smile. "It's good ta see ye again, Elsa. I have a couple of new teas ye might be interested in once tha school year starts." The man's eyes then narrowed in concern as he asked, "Are you alright? Ye look a little off."

"I'd love to try those teas you mentioned sometime… I'm afraid this place doesn't really sit well with me," she said with a grimace as she covered her mouth with a hand. Harry found it amazing despite everything she still looked elegant in a manner.

"Well then follow me, ye two. Let's get ya outta here," Hagrid said as he led them up the path he was standing on.

"What were you doing down here, Hagrid?" Harry asked his very welcomed friend as they walked.

"Ahhh. Buying a Flesh-Eating Slug Repellent. They've caused all kinds a problems for the Cabbage Patch this time of year. The usual place I get it was fresh out," Hagrid answered.

Shortly after meeting up with Hagrid, Elsa and Harry finally made it out of Knockturn Alley. Elsa gave a sigh and took in a deep breath of the seemingly fresher air. "So glad to be out of that place…"

"Are you alright, Elsa?" Harry asked.

"Yes… Just too much of the ugly side of the wizarding world at once for me is all. I'm fine," she answered. She left out the part about it also being the massive breakfast they were served at the burrow in conjunction with the flows of Borgin and Burkes.

Harry looked down and said, "I'm sorry…"

Elsa stood up straight again and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'm sorry. I should have warned you to be careful of ash when traveling by Floo Powder."

"At least ye two are alright now," Hagrid said with a warm smile.

They took a couple of steps and heard another welcomed voice, this time from Mrs. Weasley. "Thank goodness! You two are alright! Thank you so very much, Hagrid. We were looking all over for them. We'd hoped they'd only gone a fireplace too far."

"Ain't no problem, Mrs. Weasley. I found them in Knocturn Alley looking a might frantic, but they're alright now," Hagrid said to her.

"My goodness!" Mrs. Weasley said before looking them over again in typical motherly fashion.

The twins appeared next to her and said simultaneously, "Wicked! You two went to Knockturn Alley?! How was it?! Wish we could have gone. Want to go again?!"

Elsa still looking a little green, but much better than she was, said with a groan, "No… I really would rather not."

Mrs. Weasley turned towards the twins with a frown and said, "You two are never allowed to go to that horrible place. You hear me!"

"Yes, Mum." The twins said to appease her. It was obvious they had made it a goal to go to Knockturn Alley and they weren't the type to abide by guidelines.

"Now then let's go to Gringott's where we're all supposed to meet up," Mrs. Weasley said. She sighed and said, "I hope Arthur hasn't driven Hermione's parents completely off yet."

Fred laughed and said, "I bet dad wouldn't let them get away even if they wanted to." George joined his brother in laughing as well. Mrs. Weasley gave them a frown and their laughter died down.

As they walked towards the bank, Elsa felt a little uneasy. She really hoped nothing would happen to draw unwanted attention to her. The goblins now knew full well who she was. She also hoped the rest of their shopping wouldn't be too bad either. She would have to find time to slip away and get some alterations to her uniform and robes over at Da Nell's Divine and maybe browse a little.

Elsa really didn't feel in the mood to explain just how wealthy, even in the wizarding world, her family was. It would bring up too many questions. She also needed the alterations and didn't want to settle for Madam Malkin's for such a thing. She didn't think it would go over well for her to waltz in there and ask for such a service with a different store's robes. The princess might also have it a bit in her mind Madam Malkin's was inferior to Da Nell's Divine. Rose Diamond really was opposed to her shopping there last year.

Regardless of robes and other such things. Elsa was really relieved to be out of Knockturn Alley. She was already feeling so much better. The flows of Diagon Alley were different. They were an average mix. Elsa did wonder if maybe there was more to her apparent new sensitivity to the flows. " _Maybe it has to do with my powers growing and Vitus is right. I need to take extra care of my training this year,_ " she thought for a moment. It wasn't long until she grew excited realizing she was just moments away from seeing Hermione and Neville again. This day was quickly looking up for her and she intended to make full use of it.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meeting the Unimpressive Lockhart

It didn't take long for the group to reach Gringott's. It seemed the goblins either didn't recognize Elsa, or more likely remembered her circumstance and acted accordingly. She was treated like normal by the staff, except maybe a little more politely, but that was probably because she treated them well in return. This might have gotten her some curious looks from other witches and wizards, but that could have been the sea of flaming red hair she was traveling with instead. The Weasley family, while good company, were the type to naturally stand out in crowds.

Shortly after entering, they made their way to a rather timid looking couple being interrogated by Mr. Weasley as a curly haired girl seemed to have given up on trying to mediate. The girl was instead sitting with a rather formidable looking witch with a red handbag and a stuffed vulture hat. The woman sitting next to Hermione was looking over to Neville who was talking with Ron at the moment.

Hermione looked up and smiled before rushing over and giving her friend a bone crushing Hermione hug. "Elsa! It's so good to see you again!" Hermione said with a smile.

Elsa couldn't help but smile and return the hug. It seemed Hermione had missed her just as much as she missed Hermione. "It's so good to see you again, Hermione!"

She then walked over to Madam Longbottom and gave a slight curtsy. Sure, it should be the other way around, but Elsa was undercover after all. "It is a pleasure to meet you again, Mrs. Longbottom," she said before standing up tall again.

Madam Longbottom looked the girl over carefully with a critical eye again. It was hard to place, but the matriarch still felt as if there was something familiar about this girl. She knew the girl had been encouraging to Neville as he continued his lordship training after the school year. Then something seemed to clear up in her eyes before the woman blinked a few times and decided maybe the girl just had one of those faces or something. Either way Augusta said, "It is nice to meet you again as well, Miss Evergreen."

Madam Longbottom would keep a close eye on this one for the day along with Hermione as well. She wanted to get to know her grandson's friends better, especially because Neville was a lot more confident in himself after his first year at Hogwarts. She additionally knew Elsa was the reason Neville's potions scores started to improve. She would find an appropriate time to thank the girl in person for that. She momentarily settled for watching the kids catch up with each other for a bit.

Elsa and Hermione talked about a few things as they went and joined Neville and Ron. "Hello Neville," Elsa said with a smile as the boy turned around and gave a smile in return.

"Elsa! It's good to see you again. How was your summer?" he asked.

"It was pretty good. I got to do some traveling despite all of the studying I had to do. It was nice getting to spend time with Anna again, even if I couldn't tell her too much about school." Elsa then dropped her smile and seriously asked, "How is your Lordship training?"

Neville gave a sigh, "Well, I've survived it so far in no small part thanks to your letters. Fortunately, Gran let me also do some work in the greenhouses which I love. I'm also really liking dancing lessons surprisingly." He ended with a grin.

Elsa gave a giggle. "That's good to hear. I love dancing myself. I didn't know there was much reason for that in the wizarding world."

"Oh, there usually isn't, but well ummm… Some circles use it for parties and events," Neville explained. He didn't want to inadvertently start some discussion regarding family wealth and such with Ron around. Ron sometimes would get a bit jealous when it came to that stuff, but if you didn't really mention it he didn't have a problem with it.

"I don't get how you can like all of that dancing stuff. Sounds awful if you have to go to some stuffy party," Ron said shaking his head.

Hermione gave her trademark frown as she said, "There's nothing wrong with people liking dancing. You can have a dance party without it being stuffy."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "If you say so."

Harry came over and sighed out loud. "Well, I got what I need from my family's vault. I swear I still find it odd how it just fills back up. At least the goblins made it quick this time."

"It probably felt faster because you didn't go to that extra vault," Ron said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Harry said as he nodded in agreement.

"So, what was it like staying with Ron?" Hermione asked as Ron frowned trying to figure out if she meant something by that quesiton.

"I enjoyed it. What about you, Harry? You were there longer than I was," Elsa asked.

"It was brilliant. Best summer I've had ever," Harry said.

"Speaking of summer…" Ron started and looked to Elsa.

Elsa gave a sigh, "I was going to wait until later, Ron."

"Come on it was awesome, Elsa." Ron replied. He then added, "The radio part was cool too, but not as awesome."

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she looked at Elsa.

"I kind of didn't mention this last year," Elsa started. "But I kind of play classical flute."

"Really?!" Hermione asked with big eyes.

"Yes, I do. I actually played a few songs for Ron and Harry one night. I was going to tell you and Neville and maybe if you wanted to hear it we could work something out," Elsa said.

"I'd love that!" Hermione said with wonder in her eyes. "I have a friend who plays the flute. That's neat."

"I'd like to hear it as well. It is kind of cool," Neville added with a smile.

"She's pretty bloody good at it as well," Ron said.

"I never took you as the classical type Ron," Hermione said looking him over.

"I'm not," Ron said with a smile.

"That shows how good she is. If Ron liked it despite not being into classical music, she has to be good," Harry said. He then looked to Elsa and asked, "You said you started playing when you were seven right?"

Elsa nodded.

"Wow that's really long," Neville said in amazement.

After watching the kids for a bit, Madam Longbottom stood up and asked, "Since we're all here, I think it's about time we get started. Don't you agree, Molly?"

Mrs. Weasley gave a nod, "If everyone else is ready, yes. I finally got Arthur to stop pestering Wendell and Monica Granger."

Everyone looked around and nodded they were ready. Harry however, looked over to Elsa and asked, "What about you, Elsa?"

Elsa waved a hand and said, "I'm good don't worry." He didn't remember seeing her go up to a teller or anything, but if she said she was ready he guessed she was ready.

"Well then. Let's get started. I guess we should start off with clothes." Mrs. Weasley sighed and added, "Which means we have to split up again…"

"Harry, Hermione, Neville and Elsa can go to Madam Malkin's while we go and get ours set up," Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

"Ummm…" Elsa started, but faltered. She wasn't sure what to do here. After the whole Knockturn Alley debacle, she wasn't sure Mrs. Weasley would be okay with her going off on her own to get her clothes sorted out. She also didn't really want to drag just anyone with her to De Nell's Divine. She didn't want to seem like she was rubbing how rich she was in their faces.

Luckily for her it seemed Madam Longbottom picked up on this. She said, "How about three groups. There was something I needed to take care of regarding that myself. I meant to take care of it before we met up, but Neville was so eager to meet with his friends. How about I take my Grandson and Miss Evergreen?"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked to each other and nodded to this suggestion. They didn't fully understand the approach, but saw no real reason to argue it. "After robes and such, how about we meet up at the Apothecary," Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan," Mrs. Longbottom said. She then led both Elsa and Neville out of the bank. Neville remained silent as he wondered what was going on. He and his Gran already took care of their clothes shopping earlier.

"So then Miss Evergreen, what was bothering you in there?" Mrs. Longbottom asked when they were a distance away from the bank.

Elsa blushed a little as she said, "Well… I didn't buy my school robes and uniforms at Madam Malkin's and I need some alterations done."

"Really?" Mrs. Longbottom asked. Elsa nodded. "Then lead the way, Miss Evergreen."

"If it isn't too much to ask, do you think you could just call me, Elsa? Miss Evergreen makes me feel like I'm at school or in trouble," the princess said truthfully.

Augusta smiled to that. "I can do that, Elsa." She then followed the blonde girl wondering where it was she got her robes and uniform. Mrs. Longbottom wasn't very familiar with the stores in Diagon Alley. She could only think of one other store that sold robes off the top of her head, but Twilfitt and Tatting's didn't sell school robes.

{-} {-} {-}

Neville looked around with interest as they went to a part of Diagon Alley he rarely saw. His family wasn't big on shopping. However, he saw some stores here that looked interesting to him. "Can we check out that plant store on the way back?" Neville asked as he pointed to a store called, Marveousa Plants.

"If we have time, they do think we are getting clothes for ourselves as well," Mrs. Longbottom said to her grandson's delight.

They walked a little longer and came to a large store with a stairwell going up to the entrance. The building was grand and had a sign that read "De Nell's Divine" in fancy script. Many people Madam Longbottom knew where going in and out of the place. Most of them gave her a slight bow or polite wave in greeting. There was one thing all of them had in common. They were from the more well-known and wealthy families. The good ones and the 'not-so-good' ones.

Elsa kept leading the way up to the store and Neville quickly went and held the door for both his friend and his Gran. Mrs. Longbottom remembered hearing about this place a couple of times. She'd been meaning to check it out for a while now, but she never really felt inclined to come here in person. She was surprised this was the place where Elsa came to buy her robes.

She was further surprised when the girl entered the store and was immediately greeted by one of the 'top sales' people. " _It seems Elsa is very interesting and made quite the impression,_ " she thought. A young girl rarely would get such a welcome in a store.

"Ahhh, Miss Evergreen. I had a feeling we would be seeing you this summer before school. I'm Mrs. Erwin. How may I help you?" the sales lady who had a reputation for only helping 'the worthiest of customers' asked.

Mrs. Longbottom watched to see how Elsa reacted. She had heard things from her Grandson, awesome and cool being a couple of them, she wanted to see how the girl handled things. Elsa stood tall with a pleasant smile on her face as she asked, "Is Cindy Finn working today?"

Mrs. Erwin seemed to frown, but nodded and smiled again, since the customer was supposedly right. "I'll call her for you. Follow me to the front counter, please."

As they made their way to the front counter, Mrs. Erwin turned to Madam Longbottom and asked, "Is there any way I may help you today, Madam Longbottom?"

"I'm actually here with Elsa today," she answered. She was impressed with how Elsa held herself so far. The young girl knew how to control the situation and she had the presence to back up that control. She wasn't even acting rude or extra important.

Once they were at the front counter, Mrs. Erwin went to an old microphone and said, "Cindy Finn, please report to the front counter. A customer wishes to speak with you. I repeat. Cindy Finn, please report to the front counter. A customer wishes to speak with you."

Shortly after the page, a beautiful young woman with light brown hair walked forward. The woman gave a friendly smile as she said, "Hello again, Elsa. It's good to see you. How may I help you today?"

Elsa smiled in return as she said, "I'm doing well. It's good to see you again, Cindy. As for what I need, well… I need some alterations and a few other things."

Cindy looked Elsa over with a critical eye and said, "I suppose you do need them. Come this way then, Elsa."

Cindy had been curious as to how Elsa would handle her return, if she did return. She knew if the girl came in here touting her wealth the 'elite' sales associates would just write her off as an overly important foolish child showing off her wealth, but still tend to her gladly. Cindy also thought the young witch would just act politely neutral towards the others which would have been a victory. However, bringing Madam Longbottom with her and calmly asking for a specific sales associate. In this store, that was socially equal to a flawless victory where the opposing team didn't even score during the Quidditch World Cup.

After greeting Elsa, Cindy turned and gave a greeting to Madam Longbottom. "Hello, Madam Longbottom. I didn't expect I'd ever meet you in person let alone here."

Mrs. Longbottom gave a slight smile as she said, "I never expected to come here either. I'm with Elsa and my Grandson, Neville. They're friends from Hogwarts. Don't mind me."

Cindy gave the formidable woman a slight curtsy and turned to Elsa again. "So how was your first year at Hogwarts?" With those words, Elsa started to talk about her first year while Cindy got to work. Neville even joined in and added a few words as well.

While Elsa was busy getting her robes and other clothes taken care of, Mrs. Longbottom turned to her grandson and asked, "What all do you know about Elsa? About her life outside of Hogwarts?"

Neville started as he thought over everything. "She doesn't really show it off, nor does she deny it if asked, but she's from a rich family. She's also from a different country. She's told us her family doesn't always awaken the gift, that's what she calls magic, but all of them are carriers of it. I'm not fully sure to what extent, but sometimes it seems as if maybe she is from nobility herself. She knows how important and serious Lordship training is after all."

He gave a sigh, "Then again maybe it's because she's from a really rich muggle family that she comes off like that. She also really cares for her younger sister Anna who hasn't shown any signs of the gift." He then smiled as he added, "Hermione and I also found out today she plays the flute and started when she was seven."

That intrigued Mrs. Longbottom further. Most pure blood girls took lessons in piano or maybe violin as part of their culture training when growing up. An instrument like the flute was not common and would raise Elsa's prospects as a proper young witch further in such circles.

Neville next gave a frown as he continued. "She can also hold a bit of a grudge and possibly be upset at you for something, without you knowing it while still being friendly to you."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Longbottom asked.

Neville gave a thoughtful frown. "It's hard to explain. I told you about the Midnight Duel, right?" His Grandmother nodded to this. "Well she wasn't there for it. At the time it seemed any issue was resolved, but later in the year she went exploring part of the castle on her own and when we asked her why she went on her own. She admitted part of it was because she was a little angry we went on an adventure without her, so she decided to go on one without us. None us picked up any hint she was still partly upset with us."

"Well that's odd," Mrs. Longbottom said.

Neville nodded, "I know. It's hard to understand because she does really care about our friendship, but she did that. I don't really get it. Harry told me later he thinks maybe it was more obvious something was on her mind, but we just didn't know what to look for. He has this theory that Elsa is very good at not always showing her full emotions. He wouldn't say why he was thinking this though. Maybe something happened in private between them the rest of us didn't know about."

" _She's probably been trained by her parents not to reveal her emotions,_ " Mrs. Longbottom thought. Many young pure blood witches would be trained to not show their emotions, but it was very odd for a first-year girl to be that good at such things. Even less so, for there not to be signs something else was off about them. Some of the less than reputable families could be rather hard on their young.

She would be studying Elsa more carefully from now on, but she was pretty sure the girl was a good person. She had a feeling this was true. Maybe it was related to that earlier feeling she had that Elsa was somehow familiar. Still, there was a part of the Longbottom family head that wanted to figure out just how well-trained Elsa was and not just leave it off as she's a good person that's all that matters.

Some time had passed and Elsa was now headed to the checkout counter. It seemed the girl had one more surprise left for them. Mrs. Longbottom was curious how the girl was going to pay for her alterations, since she hadn't seen the girl make a withdrawal from Gringotts. If she hadn't been well experienced in keeping her thoughts to herself, Mrs. Longbottom might have let her jaw drop when Elsa paid with a Gringotts card.

Neville's jaw did drop at the sight and he even said, "Wow…" Even with that reaction from her Grandson, the young blonde girl left the store with the same presence she had entering it. She gave Cindy a friendly smile and a thanks before they left.

Once they were outside Mrs. Longbottom asked, "Why did you ask for Ms. Finn in particular to help you?"

Elsa easily answered. "When I first went there with one of my caretakers to shop, she was the only one who helped me and gave off a welcoming presence. Cindy also helped explain things to me about Wizarding society as a whole. The other Sales Associates only suddenly cared after I paid for my purchases and gave Cindy a decent tip in thanks. My Family's way has always been to treat people of all stations neutrally until they prove otherwise. The amount of greed I felt in there afterwards was a strong contrast to what I first felt when entering."

Mrs. Longbottom hummed in thought to that as they made their way back to the main parts of Diagon Alley. Neville did stop to get some seeds from the shop they saw earlier in packets charmed for preservation until he used them. It was good to see her grandson so happy. The seeds he chose were good selections and he even talked a little about plans he had for them. Mrs. Longbottom approved of this side of her grandson.

{-} {-} {-}

While Neville and his grandmother were in the plant store, Elsa got permission to go next door. She really wanted a broom and figured the place called "Buswick's Broom Emporium" would be better than "Quality Quidditch Supplies" for her needs. She didn't really want a broom meant for Quidditch.

Elsa walked into the store and heard a chime just as there was a poof of blue smoke and a finely dressed tall man gave her a bow. "Welcome to Buswick's. Brooms of all kinds are _our_ specialty," he said placing extra emphasis on 'our'. "My name is Quincy. How my I help you?" he asked with a smile.

"So Brooms are your specialty as opposed to Quality Quidditch's?" Elsa asked acting the part of a discerning customer.

Quincy rolled his eyes as he said, "That place only knows factsheets about trending brooms in sports. We actually know brooms. We can do full maintenance and repairs on them. We can customize them. We also have the best selection of accessories such as kits and other goods. We even have the biggest selection and stock of brooms in Diagon Alley."

Elsa gave a smile as she said, "It sounds like I came to the right place then. I was wanting to buy a broom for school this year."

Quincy gave a smile, "Is it your second year then?" Elsa nodded. "Just so you know brooms aren't cheap, even the baser models." Elsa nodded again to show her understanding. "What kind of a broom are you looking for?"

"Well, I want one that is comfortable and fast. Not necessarily a racing broom, but capable of racing if I want to," Elsa said.

"Might I suggest our all-rounder brooms then? They aren't really meant for constant racing, but they can hold their own, especially if the rider knows what they're doing," he said as he led her to a section of the store.

Elsa found the place fascinating. There were brooms on display everywhere and there were so many different looking ones as well. She even saw an ad for a self-guiding leisure broom.

"Those are a pretty good seller among older witches and wizards along with free spirited travelers. They're the most comfortable broom you could find. They're meant for long trips, but not extremely high speeds. You can simply tell it where you want to go and it does the rest, or you can guide it yourself. One could even sleep on it if they were going on a long enough of a trip," the sales associate told Elsa as he caught her looking at the ad.

Elsa thought that was pretty cool, but it wasn't what she wanted. Quincy kept leading her through the store. They passed a section of the store with very well maintained antique brooms on display by a counter. There was a sign floating above the register which said, "Restoration in progress. Ring the bell for assistance."

Another counter had a sign which read, "Audio on the go! Muggle Radio and Wizarding Wireless receivers!" A brown haired witch wearing more causal, but still nice, clothes sat behind the counter nodding away to music playing through a box with speakers.

"It doesn't seem too busy here today," Elsa commented.

Quincy gave a smile as he said, "Don't let looks deceive you. We have to have a certain number of employees available on the floor, but most of our work goes on in the back workshops. We get a lot of our business through owl orders."

"Here we go," Quincy said getting Elsa's attention. She saw several brooms lined up along the wall. She wasn't sure where to start by looking at them. "How do you prefer to ride your broom?" he asked her.

"I was wanting something that I could causally ride side saddle and easily switch to standard while midair when I want to put on the speed. If that's possible," she said.

Quincy was in thought for a moment before answering, "Should be possible. You should probably slow down to change riding styles, but you won't have to come to a complete stop." He then picked out four brooms for her to look at.

Elsa was immediately drawn to one with a midnight blue colored sleek handle with specks of white which looked like stars. It had small, sturdy and sleek stirrups towards the back of the broom. Elsa looked at them curiously. "Those are there for when you really want to put on the speed, so you can lean further forward on your broom," Quincy explained.

Elsa looked over the broom some more and had pretty much made up her mind on it already. She also liked the logo on the front of the broom. It was in silver lettering and read, "Stardust X". She wondered if Buswick's would be able to put her name in place of it on one side of the broom.

"The Stardust X is a very good broom. It is very stable even at racing broom speeds. This broom, with the right rider, can easily match up to the Nimbus 2000 and Nimbus 2001, even though it isn't meant for constant racing. It also has a bit of a flare mode," he explained to her.

Elsa looked to him with a questioning eyebrow. He gave a chuckle and said, "It would be best if I show you." He pulled out his wand and tapped the logo. When he did, the broom's back end started pouring out something that looked like well… stardust. "It's a built-in togglable illusion spell," he explained to her.

Elsa liked it. She thought it was pretty. She gave a hum in thought and asked, "Could the broom be customized to have the stars on the rest of it move back as well when the Flare mode is on? Could you also put my name on one side of the handle instead of the broom's logo?" She wanted this to be her broom and not just a broom she happened to own.

Quincy gave it a thought and smiled as he nodded, "It can be difficult to modify and customize brooms, but…"

He trailed off as Elsa gave a giggle and said, "That's where Buswick's specialty comes in." He nodded to that and smiled with a good-natured chuckle.

"We know how to modify pretty much every broom without any hit to its performance. We even know how to improve broom performance for them. We keep this knowledge secret obviously and we don't use what we find out about other brooms to make our own brand. Otherwise there would be a lot of problems and we'd have to shut down probably," he told her.

"Is there anything else you want, ma'am?" He asked.

"My name's Elsa Evergreen," she told him as he nodded. "I'm not sure unless there is anything you can do that would allow me to carry it around easier." When Elsa saw his confident smile, she knew there was and that it wasn't something common with other sellers either.

"One of our special accessories are what we call broomstick pendants. They're stylish and highly customizable and easy to take with you everywhere," he said as he carried the broomstick and led her to a stand near the checkout counter. He told her about pricing and explained about the accessories.

"First, we have to choose what material you want the chain and pendant made of," He said.

Elsa thought it over and smiled as she said, "I would like something silver in color. Do wizards know of Sterling Silver?"

"Some of us do, but the thing is. It isn't really needed for silver jewelry. We use magic to offset tarnish, fade and make it more durable," he answered her easily. They didn't really care about blood status at Buswick's and sometimes took lessons from the muggle world on things and that was how he knew about Sterling Silver. Heck the store's founders got their idea for the business based off of how successful car customization and restoration in the muggle world was.

Elsa nodded to that and said, "Silver then."

"Alight. Do you have any ideas for the design of the pendant?" he asked her.

Elsa nodded and he passed her a quill and parchment to use. Elsa drew an old English stylized E wrapped in vines with flowers. She added an outside ring around it with arrows matching the cardinal directions of a map compass. "Something similar to this," she said as she passed it back to him.

He looked it over and asked, "Where do you want the Broom's design?"

Elsa looked at the design, "diagonal across the E starting at the top right and ending on the bottom left. As if it was climbing up through the sky," she replied.

"Alright give me a few minutes and we can adjust the size as you see fit," he said before heading into a workshop with the broom and pedant design.

Later he returned and showed it to Elsa. "How does this look?" he asked.

Elsa took it in hand and put it on. It was actually the perfect size and fell to where she wanted it. She would be able to tuck it in her clothes and it would be comfortable. She could wear it outside and it would be comfortable. "I think it's just right," she said smiling.

"Good. We can of course alter it later if you need. There are two ways to activate it. The first way is standard. Tap it with your wand to bring out the broom. To store the broom later, you just touch it to the pendant or tap it in the middle of the shaft. **Not** the logo." He stressed the importance here, though Elsa already figured it would be something like that since the logo activated the flare mode.

"You can set a second personal activation for bringing the broom out. Preform whatever you want the action to be while concentrating on activating the broom the first time. It can be whatever you want it to be, but obviously it shouldn't be something you would do subconsciously," he said.

Elsa nodded and held the pendant in her hand. She almost gave a little blush as she decided on what she wanted her activation to be. She concentrated and kissed the pendant. The broom poofed out in front of her and hoovered for her to hold.

She looked it over again and saw her First name on one side of the handle and the logo on the other. She tapped the logo with her wand and the Flare Mode activated. The stars on the broom's shaft and handle started to fly back towards the back of the broom where the 'stardust' shot out. The princess couldn't help but feel giddy at this. She had her own broom!

She happily and quickly paid for her broom and pendant before leaving. She ended up stepping outside the store just as Neville and his grandmother exited from the plant shop. Neville looked really happy and told her all about the new seeds he got to plant at home.

{-} {-} {-}

It didn't take Elsa, Mrs. Longbottom, and Neville long to reach the Apothecary after they finished up their shopping in the high-class district. Surprisingly, they arrived shortly after Hermione and her parents along with Harry and Mr. Weasley. "So did you get whatever it was you needed to get sorted out?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"We did," Mrs. Longbottom answered easily.

"Good. Good. Hopefully the others will be here shortly. I suppose if the kids wanted to go ahead and get their potions' supplies refilled inside they could. Unless there is something else you need from right in this area," Mr. Weasley suggested.

"Actually I need to get a refill on owl treats and such. Could I go ahead and go inside Eeylops?" Elsa asked. Mr. Weasley nodded.

"I'll go with you if you don't mind," Harry asked Elsa.

She nodded and asked, "Anyone else?"

"Think I'll stay out here. The feathers get to me," Mr. Weasley said. Hermione was busy talking to her parents and Neville, so Harry and Elsa went in together.

They entered the shop and were greeted by the checkout attendant. The two of them looked around a little before heading to the treats section. Harry picked out Hedwig's favorites he then looked over and noticed Elsa was getting a lot of them. "I didn't know Hermod ate so many treats."

"Oh no, he doesn't. I'm getting some for Skyla as well. I promised Anna I would pick some up. Skyla's quite picky about her treats," Elsa said with a small smile.

"Hmmm… Didn't know you got Anna an owl too. Is that allowed?" Harry asked.

"There's nothing wrong about it. I mean she doesn't really know about all of the details, meaning magic, of the owl post system. I kind of explained it to her vaguely and feared she might ask too many questions. Anna didn't care to ask questions. She was just happy she would get letters from me and had a way to send them as well that was unique and interesting. She was probably also really happy to have a lovely pet owl of her own," Elsa replied as she looked over some new treats she thought Hermod might like and looked at the ingredients.

Harry gave a smile in thought as he said, "I can agree with Anna there. Hedwig is the first pet I ever had and I love it. I was always a bit jealous of other kids who talked about pet hamsters or dogs and cats. The Dursleys don't have pets. Dudley didn't even want any pets which surprised me."

Elsa gave a humph to that. "It's probably for the best the Dursleys don't have pets. No offense…" she said.

"None taken," Harry said with a slight chuckle.

"I don't really think they would be the pet type of people. Pets require care and attention. From what you've told me about the Dursleys, they would only care if it made a mess of the house or not," Elsa said with a frown.

Harry nodded as they made their way through the store. "That's about right. They wouldn't even allow me to let Hedwig out just because they knew I would write you all," he said.

"That's not right at all," Elsa said her frown deepening even though Harry didn't see it.

"They figured I would write you all and invite everyone over or something. They didn't want more weirdness. That's what they call magic," Harry said nonchalantly. He then gave a scoff. "As if I would do that. Privet Drive is probably the most boring place in the world. Everything is so… uniform and boring," he said.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry was curious when he saw Elsa pull out a black card with the Gringotts seal on it. As they walked out the store Harry asked, "What was with that card?"

"Oh. That was the Gringotts' pay card. If you have a big enough account with them they let you have it. It's rare to get it from what I can tell. It turns out my ancestral family vault with Gringotts was one such vault. Your family probably also has an ancestral vault instead of just a regular family vault. The Potter Family is actually older in Britain than even the Longbottom family," Elsa said.

"Really?" Harry asked with a little awe. Elsa nodded. "How come I'd never really heard much about my family then apart from my parents?" Harry asked as they walked over to the others.

"That's because from what I've learned they were never one's to demand attention and respect like the Malfoys. They just kind of kept to themselves usually and got said respect. Look at yourself, Harry. You aren't at all like Draco. You just want to be here, but not heavily involved in politics and such," Elsa said.

Mrs. Longbottom looked Elsa over curiously as Neville spoke to Harry, "It's true, Harry. Your family dates back to at least the 12th century."

"How did you know that?" Harry asked.

Neville gave a sigh as he said, "My lordship training. I've been learning a **lot** of early history."

Hermione was in thought before asking, "Hey, Dad? How far back does our family go?"

"Sorry, sweetie. I don't really know. I've never really wondered that," Mr. Granger answered as the rest of their group arrived.

"How long we've been around, Dad?" Ron asked wondering the same.

"Since the sixteenth century," Arthur answered.

"What about your family, Elsa?" Ron asked.

Elsa raised an eyebrow as she said, "That depends on what you mean? I'm not exactly a native to England. So, I'd say my immediate family's been here since the late 20th century." She gave a grin as Hermione giggled.

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "I meant how long has your family existed."

Elsa thought how to answer this. She didn't want to give anything away, but she wanted to be truthful at the same time. The correct answer was since the founding of Arendelle and if what the rock trolls said was true, her family has pretty much existed since the birth of magic.

She guessed she had a decent answer that might work, "I'm not exactly sure, but I do know one thing." All eyes were on her waiting for an answer. "I did have an ancestor who attended Hogwarts when it was first founded."

The gathered witches and wizards all gasped in awe at this. "That was in the 10th century!" Percy said out loud in shock.

"How come your family name isn't all that well known then?" Fred asked.

"Like I've said many times before, the gift doesn't always awaken in my family. Generations can pass without a witch or wizard from my family," Elsa said a bit annoyed she had to repeat this for what felt like the hundredth time since she became a witch.

She sighed and added, "Do you know all of the witches and wizards who first attended Hogwarts when it was founded? My Ancestor wasn't a founder. She was just a student."

Hermione was the first to respond. "You're right, Elsa. You can't really blame our surprise though. It isn't everyday someone says they knew they had an ancestor in the first class at Hogwarts."

"You're right, Hermione. Sorry. It's just today has been a bit hectic is all," Elsa gave another sigh. First it was the wrong turn in the Floo Network. Then it was staying hidden in that store packed tightly with Harry the whole time in a cabinet. Lastly, there was Knockturn Alley itself. She hoped the rest of the day would be easier.

"Still, it's impressive you know so much about your family history," Harry said.

Elsa gave a stretch and said, "After I found out I was going to Hogwarts, I looked up all I could about my family. I was lucky there, because my family keeps track of that stuff and really cares for it."

"Enough talk about family histories and what not." Mr. Weasley started. "We still have a lot of shopping to do yet."

Mrs. Weasley took that as a sign to get everyone on track and focused again. "Yes. Let's hurry up and get potion supplies. After that, we head off to get books. Then I suppose if everyone is careful and grouped up at all times, we can have a little free time before meeting up at the Leaky Cauldron for some dinner."

Mr. Weasley grinned at that. "Sounds perfect! I was wanting to grab a pint with you two," he said looking towards Hermione's parents. Her dad seemed a little intrigued by the thought of tasting wizard beer.

{-} {-} {-}

Getting supplies for potions was fairly easy even if everyone needed different amounts. Hermione went to grab what she needed. Mrs. Longbottom helped her grandson with his supplies. Neville made sure to get extras because of his bad luck with Potions and also because he was essentially taking the class twice. He would be studying with Elsa again this year. He wasn't about to put an end to that since it helped him out so much last year. They hadn't even started until later in the year and he still managed to get a grade worthy of a miracle in his eyes.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley divided up their children into two groups. Percy said he could shop for supplies on his own, but the twins decided he should shop with them and their dad. Percy gave in because he didn't want to imagine what havoc the two of them could cause in a store. Ginny and Ron were with their mom.

Harry and Elsa were once again alone. Ginny wished her mom had dragged the two with them, but Molly trusted Harry and Elsa not to cause any problems. Ginny still wasn't happy about this, but she was still in her completely silent and glowing red whenever Harry was close phase. She still didn't like how Elsa was getting more time with Harry on her own.

Elsa and Harry sedately walked down the aisles together looking at the different ingredients. Harry had to admit it felt kind of nice doing this with Elsa as company. He wasn't always a big shopper for things essentially like groceries.

Harry watched as Elsa looked closer at a mixed box of ingredients. He asked, "Where did you go with Neville and his grandmother earlier?"

"We went to get my uniform and robes altered. I've grown a little since this time last year," Elsa answered easily.

"Why didn't you go to Madam Malkin's with Hermione and me then?" Harry asked.

"When I came here before school started last year with Rose, she more or less refused to let me go and shop at Madam Malkin's for clothes." She managed to blush a little here before she spoke again, "I've always worn really fine clothes, if you couldn't tell. My mom loved to dress me up when I was little and it just stuck with me and I like it. She also dresses up even if she is just lounging around home and I kind of picked up on that too in a way."

"I didn't know there were other places to get robes and such," Harry answered. "I mean even Malfoy got his robes from Madam Malkin's."

"How do you know that?" Elsa asked.

"I met Draco there while I was getting my stuff last year. He took longer than me oddly enough. He kind of tried to be polite I guess, but he still came off as very rude. Kept talking about how Muggle-borns shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts and such. He was very much Malfoy even then," Harry replied.

"Well that is interesting. I figured his family would get him robes from De Nell's Divine. Though it seems to be a place known for its dress and causal robes instead. Even Mrs. Longbottom didn't know they sold school uniforms there," Elsa said as she picked out a pouch of different ingredients.

"What's it like?" Harry asked.

"It's a nice and fancy place. I like it, but the staff leave much to be desired. Cindy's nice though. She helped me get my clothes the first time. I asked to have her help me today as well," Elsa answered.

The white blonde girl then giggled as she said, "The muggle section was horrible though. My parents wouldn't have even worn those clothes when they were teens. Wizards definitely don't know how to dress as muggles."

"Odd that is. Most of everyone at Hogwarts seems to know how to dress in muggle clothes from what I've seen," Harry said. "I guess the adults get madder as they grow older or something. Maybe they have eccentricity classes in seventh year." Elsa giggled to this. Harry felt happy when she did. He was glad she seemed to be doing alright after earlier today. He was also glad he too could get her to giggle and laugh. That was usually Ron's deal.

The two quickly gathered up all of their needed ingredients and Elsa even got extras. "What do you need those for?" Harry asked as they were checked out.

"I'm pretty good at potions. I was thinking I might look into some more advanced books in the Library at Hogwarts. I also want to experiment a little. Many of these ingredients have properties very similar to others. I think it would be nice to have an idea which ones can be substituted for which and so on," she explained.

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" Hermione said as she ended up in line behind them. "Though it could be dangerous…"

"I know. The place where Neville and I work on Potions together is set up like a chemistry lab and if needed I will ask around about having proper supervision," Elsa said.

"I wish the regular class was set up like that. I never understood why it didn't have more safety precautions giving how dangerous Potions can be," Hermione mused to her friend.

Harry felt a little out of place when it came to Potions talk. It was his least favorite subject.

{-} {-} {-}

The large group finally were ready to head over to Flourish and Blotts. As they were about to enter, Mrs. Longbottom spoke up, "I suppose you won't mind if I wait out here. I've always felt the place was stuffy even on less busy days." Mrs. Weasley nodded to this as the Longbottom matriarch walked over to a bench a little way off, but still easily visible from the entrance.

When they entered, the group was surprised just how busy the place was. "This is going to be a right nightmare to navigate," Hermione said with a sigh. She liked taking her time in the book store, but that might not be an option this time.

"Looks like it's mostly Witches here. Seems like there's some kind of book signing possibly?" Neville said as he looked around.

Elsa decided to ask a witch standing in the line, "Ummm… Excuse me, ma'am." The witch looked to her and Elsa gave a polite smile as she asked, "Who's the line for?"

"Why it's for Gilderoy Lockhart! He's having a book signing today. It's for his autobiography 'Magical Me'. Didn't you know?" The witch asked as she looked them over.

Elsa looked towards Mrs. Weasley with a mental frown. It seemed like the matriarch knew this was the case as she shifted a little uneasily. Elsa would have just sighed and shaken her head, but at that time the witch she talked to landed eyes on Harry. "Oh darn…" Elsa muttered.

"What a minute?! I know you! You're Harry Potter!" the witch said loud enough to get several people's attention. Harry's eyes widened in horror as Elsa gave him an apologetic look. She was about to grab his hand and just run out of there, but it was too late.

"What?! The Harry Potter?!" another witch asked.

"Yes the one and only! He even has the scar!" A nearby witch shouted getting all of the attention of the remaining people in line.

Harry wanted to shrink or at least turn invisible right there and then. "What was that?" asked a hammy sounding voice. The witches waiting in line all looked over to it. It was a rather average but still handsome man with blonde wavy hair who spoke. He was wearing extravagant and overly flashy robes. "Oh my! It really is Harry Potter," he spoke sounding as if he was meeting a longtime friend after a really long trip.

Before Harry could move, the man was already by Harry's side and placed a hand on his shoulder as he spoke to the gathered crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen. This is the perfect time for me to make an announcement. I, Gilderoy Lockhart Order of Merlin third class and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award, have been trying desperately to keep a secret." Soon after he started to speak, there was a cameraman setting up in front of them and a silence fell over the crowd.

"You see young Harry no doubt came here today in order to get my book 'Magical Me'. Not only will he get a copy of it free, along with all of my other works. Harry and his fellow students will be getting the real 'Magical Me' in person! I am happy to announce that I have decided to take up the post as Hogwarts' Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." There was a loud round of applause to this announcement as Harry was given all of the books.

Harry was looking for a way out of there right when the camera flashed. Lockhart, or well Professor Lockhart apparently, kept giving that overly joyful laugh of his. Harry was really starting to feel even more uncomfortable when the man spoke again, "Now back to the original reason we all came here today."

Harry could only sigh in relief as Professor Lockhart walked back to the desk where he was signing his books. He also went over to the shocked Weasleys as he handed them the books. "Here take these… I don't want anything that man gave me." Mrs. Weasley and Ginny just nodded as Harry retreated.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I should have realized something like that might happen," Elsa said with an apologetic frown.

"Think nothing of it," he replied as he headed towards the school aisle to buy the books only to be stopped by the last voice he wanted to hear.

"Yeah, Elsa. Think nothing of it. Potter probably loved it anyways. Didn't you, Potter? Can't ever have enough of that fame can you?" Draco said with his usual sneer.

Elsa glared at Draco, but he was completely focused on Harry. "Famous Potter can't even walk into a book store without having people grovel to him. Can't even get books without getting in the Daily Prophet."

Elsa was about to say something, but Ron came over after hearing Draco. "I think you're mistaken, Malfoy. Harry isn't you. He doesn't expect everyone to bow to him just because he's a Malfoy."

"Ha!" Draco gave a dry laugh. "Harry couldn't make it as a Malfoy. He could be worse though. He could be a Weasley." Draco and Ron were now having a glaring contest with each other.

"What's going on over here?" Mr. Weasley asked as he looked to both Ron and Draco while holding a cauldron filled with Ginny's books. His wife was in line to get a book signed. "Come on, Ron. We need to get your books. Pay him no mind, son."

Ron was about to turn when a different drawling voice could be heard. "Well. If it isn't Mr. Weasley. I'm surprised you find the time for anything these days the way they have you working. I do hope they're at least giving you extra pay."

Mr. Malfoy then picked up one of Ginny's books and examined it before saying, "Clearly they aren't. Why do you even bother to do your job? They don't even see your department being worth a couple extra galleons. I can't imagine why. I mean the ministry has to appear to at least almost care about muggles. Don't they?" He then slipped the book and an extra back unnoticed as everyone in the area was watching the scene.

"Some of us think there are things more important than money. Some of us think we should stand for something more. But I doubt someone like you would understand what it means to actually be a British Wizard," Mr. Weasley said showing that the Weasley temper associated with Ron and the others came from his side of the family and not Molly's.

"I think you're the one who's mistaken on what it means to be an actual wizard. Maybe you should just give up on it and join them. You're clearly already making the social connections, if they can be called that," Mr. Malfoy said before being cut off by Mr. Weasley who lunged at him.

Mr. Malfoy was actually startled by the sudden movement. Mr. Weasley might have even gotten in a few good hits before Lucius lifted his cane. However, he was caught midair as Mr. Malfoy was lifted off the ground with him, to the wizard lord's surprise. "What are ye doing, Arthur? Lucius? Especially in front of yer kids and everyone in the store?" Hagrid's gruff voice asked.

Elsa almost hid a giggle at the sight, but Harry caught it. She thought the scene was kind of funny. Given Hagrid's size compared to the other two it was almost as if a father was separating two quarreling brothers from each other. Arthur and Lucius also looked the part of the caught in the act children as they just fumed at each other. Hagrid put them down and just shook his head and said, "Can't believe the day I've been having… think I left The Leaky Cauldron too soon."

Elsa giggled a little louder, but fortunately Harry was still the only one who noticed. "Let's get going Draco," Lucius said as he left with a red face matched by his son's.

"Arthur! What was the meaning of raising a scene like that?!" Mrs. Weasley asked as she gave her husband a look.

Mr. Weasley gave a nervous laugh before saying, "Come on Ron! We still need to get you your books." Mrs. Weasley just gave a frown at the scene.

"So, what all happened?" Hermione asked holding her stack of Lockhart books a little extra firmly with a bit of pink on her cheeks. Elsa took note of this and mentally rolled her eyes. She supposed it would be different for her if she wasn't used to seeing people like that Lockhart fellow before. He really didn't seem that impressive to her, but she supposed he would to others.

Instead she gave a smile and said quietly, "Hagrid acting like a disappointed parent to both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley."

Harry paused mid-step and then gave a bit of a laugh as well. "Okay now I understand why you were giggling."

Hermione had a thoughtful expression. "What's Draco's dad look like?"

"Think an older and taller Draco. They even wear their hair the same way," Harry said. With that image in her head, Hermione gave a giggle as well.

{-} {-} {-}

After what happened at Flourish and Blott's, the group kind of broke off for the rest of the afternoon. Mr. Weasley convinced the Grangers to follow him to the Leaky Cauldron for a pint early, it didn't take much since both of her parents were curious about wizard alcohol. Fred and George went to go meet up with Lee Jordan. Percy distractedly said something about needing a new quill. Mrs. Weasley insisted on taking Ginny for more shopping while Harry, Ron, Neville and Elsa were allowed to look around so long as they stuck together and didn't go to Knockturn Alley.

"Believe me, Mrs. Weasley. I don't want to go back there anytime soon," Elsa said with a bit of a grimace.

"Awww… I kind of wanted to go," Ron said with a frown.

Harry turned to him with a raised eyebrow, "You really want to go to a place where they sell human eyeballs and bones on the street?"

Ron gulped and said, "Okay. Nevermind. Not curious anymore."

"I think I could use an ice cream," Elsa started. "Anyone else?"

"Oohhh! I like the sound of that," Hermione said relieved her parents weren't nearby to hear her. She had a habit of enjoying sweets of any kind when her parents weren't around to scold her.

"Fortescue's first then?" Neville asked. The others all nodded as they made their way to the Ice cream parlor.

As they were enjoying their frozen treats, Harry asked, "Where are we going next?"

Ron and Elsa exchanged a look and a nod. Ron then smiled and said, "Olivander's! I put a lot of thought into Elsa's words from last year and agreed to her idea of giving me a new wand for a belated birthday present." He was really looking forward to it, despite how opposed he was to the idea when she first mentioned it last school year.

The group of friends slowly finished their ice cream treats before getting ready to go. Harry might ask them to check out a couple of stores on the way. He'd love to pop into Quality Quidditch Supplies after getting Ron his wand.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry didn't find Olivander's appearance any less startling this time around than he did the previous year. He was pretty sure the shopkeeper thought it a joke or prank of some kind. He was a little surprised when customers left shortly before they entered the store though. Last time it was just him and Hagrid.

"Ahhh! Good to see you, Mr. Weasley. I trust someone convinced your family it was a good idea to not pass down a wand?" Olivander said in greeting.

"I guess?" Ron answered a little nervously. He was shocked by the man's sudden appearance behind them.

"It matters not. Let's get you sorted, shall we?" the small man said eagerly.

Elsa then spoke up. "I'll be paying for the wand, sir. It's a belated birthday present for Ron." Olivander smiled in a friendly manner and nodded before getting to work.

Ron took some time, but not as much as it took Harry to get his wand. Ron actually seemed to sort of gravitate towards what would end up being his wand. The wand in question was 14 inches with willow wood and a unicorn hair core.

"Now Mr. Weasley, with Unicorn hair cores you should take extra care of your wand. They can turn melancholic if mishandled. However, they are very good wand cores. They are the most consistent and the most faithful of cores," Olivander said to an awestruck Ron as he held his new wand proudly in his hands.

"Yes, sir," Ron said beaming at his new wand.

Harry got an idea. "I'd like to buy a wand kit for Ron, Mr. Olivander," Harry said as Elsa paid for Ron's wand. Ron looked to Harry questioningly, "It's my belated birthday present to you. Especially since wand maintenance is extra important for your wand," Harry explained to him.

Ron looked like he was about to complain, but he remembered Elsa's words from back then and remembered going through the gauntlet with his friends for the stone. Instead of saying anything in retort, he had a very determined look in his eyes as he looked to his wand. His wand was supposed to be consistent and faithful to its wizard. He would strive to be the same for his friends.

They all did look around Diagon Alley after that. Harry easily convinced everyone to check out Quality Quidditch Supplies. Neville and Ron were especially on board with this while Hermione and Elsa humored them. The two didn't get why they thought going to a Quidditch store was so amazing, but it was interesting to see a good number of girls looking around the store excitedly as well.

Elsa found the store less impressive on the broomstick front than she thought it would be. They had very few models to choose from it seemed. "Buswick's really is better," she said under her breath in thought. The store had three maybe four models to choose from. They didn't even really have Nimbus 2000's anymore since they got rid of most of them to make room for the 2001's.

"I will agree there is a difference between the two, but to say the 2001 is years beyond the 2000? That's just ridiculous sales talk and people are eating it up," Hermione said with a frown as she looked at a fact sheet comparing the two brooms and overheard a group of fifth year boys talking excitedly about the brooms. She might agree the guys were good looking, but she hoped they were only carrying on about the Nimbus 2001s because they were in the store. She wouldn't put it past them carry on even in regular conversation though.

{-} {-} {-}

Dinner in the Leaky Cauldron was a very enjoyable time. The kids took this time to really enjoy each other's company for the last time until school started again. Hermione and her parents were planning to spend the next couple of days in London proper. Neville and his gran would be heading back tonight after the meal because Madam Longbottom had to attend to business tomorrow morning. Elsa would be spending one more night in the burrow before heading back home after lunch. Mrs. Weasley insisted Vitus join them for a meal again before they left.

Harry took a moment while the others were busy at the table eating, or chatting as Hermione and Elsa were doing, and looked around. This really was the best summer he had ever had. He never thought he would get to participate in a scene like this.

Harry was looking forward to heading back to Hogwarts but he would miss this. He also really hoped Dobby wouldn't somehow try to find another way to keep him from going back by this point. He was pretty sure the house elf from nowhere couldn't, but there was always a part of Harry's brain that told him everything that could make things worse would.

" _I should stop thinking about that and enjoy the rest of my time off,_ " the dark haired boy told himself as he took another sip of his juice and joined Ron and Neville in laughing at a joke Fred just told them.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Unexpected Travel Troubles? Get a Flying Car Today!

Elsa woke up when she felt a sudden weight on her chest. She opened her eyes to see a familiar head of light red hair with a streak of white blonde. "Anna? What are you doing in here?"

In response, Elsa got a small sob as her younger sister's hands tightened their hold on her. "Stocking up on my Big Sister hugs," Anna said quietly. Elsa felt as if her heart was both warmed and then broken a little.

"I wish you could come with me, Anna. I really do," Elsa said as she felt a couple of wet tears on her chest. She patted her sister's head and smiled as she said, "Tell you what, Anna. Today I'm all yours. I don't have any lessons or mock Royal Court sessions. I'm completely free."

Anna sniffled a little but looked up and gave a small smile. "I guess that's the best I can get for now." Elsa hugged her sister tightly before getting ready for her last day before leaving for school.

Anna made sure to get the most out of Elsa's promise that day. The two sisters did pretty much everything the younger one thought up. Elsa didn't have a problem with this. She loved her sister and Anna was always a lot of fun.

{-} {-} {-}

When night time finally rolled around, Elsa was surprised Anna insisted on staying with her that night. The two sisters even took a bath together in their rather large bath tub which some would call a small pool. After brushing their teeth together, the two sister snuggled into Elsa's bed next to each other.

"This kind of reminds me of when we were younger," Elsa said as she looked to her side and smiled. "You'd sneak in here from time to time and sleep in my bed. I would pretend I didn't notice most of the time but I always did, Anna." Elsa then gave a giggle, "Sorry for catching you like that."

Anna blushed though it couldn't be made out in the dark room. "I-I was little… I've grown since then," she defended herself rather lamely.

Elsa giggled again and said, "You do realize you just turned ten this year, right? You are hardly big now, even if you have grown." Elsa could make out Anna's pout and couldn't help herself as she tickled her younger sister causing her to laugh.

"N-n-no fair… heh heh… Sneak attacks aren't allowed in tickle fights!" Anna said as the two engaged in a tickle fight for a few minutes.

As the two calmed down and a new round of drowsiness overcame them, Anna spoke. "I'm going to miss you," she said with sorrow in her voice.

"I'll miss you as well. I'll be sure to write plenty while I'm away. I'll also return home again for the Christmas Holidays," Elsa said.

"I know…" Anna replied meekly. "I'll still miss you greatly. I'll write a lot more too." Anna then pretended to take on a snooty air as she said, "I'll grow up plenty more before you return too. You won't be able to call me little ever again." She flashed her sister a teasing smile and stuck out her tongue.

Elsa laughed to that as Anna soon joined her. "You'll always be my little sister no matter what. You couldn't be the best little sister ever otherwise," Elsa said sticking her tongue out in return as the two broke out in another round of giggles and eventually fell into silence before journeying into their dreamlands.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry thought back to all this summer had been. It was easily the best summer he ever had. He only wished it was longer, or he at least spent less time with the Dursleys. Still, it was amazing to think how much different a summer with friends was compared to the usual. In the past, summer was a season he both dreaded and looked forward to.

Aunt Petunia always found more chores for him to do. Dudley would always have his friends come over and they would snicker as they watched Harry work away for the summer under the hot sun and that's when they weren't playing "Harry Hunting". Dudley wasn't smart, but he wouldn't interfere with Harry's chores. Aunt Petunia would get mad at Harry for not finishing, but she would also get mad at him for getting in the way. It was one of the few times she ever got on Dudley's case about anything.

This last summer Harry got to see a real magical home. He got to do magical chores with others. He got to fly around on his broom a few times. He and Ron even got a free personal concert by a beautiful flutist. That was something he never thought he would experience.

After their trip to Diagon Alley, he, Ron and sometimes the twins would listen to Mr. Weasley's radio in the shed while jamming to it. Fred and George first joined them because they didn't believe the radio actually worked. When they were proved wrong that first time, the twins spent a lot of their time listening to the music it was playing. They were surprised at how much variety muggle music had compared to what they were used to hearing.

All in all, the last part of summer went by way too fast. Ginny and Percy kept to themselves for the most part. Ginny at least seemed a little happier, but she was still so very silent and many times ran off with a beet red face. "Girls… I swear they're all mental or something," Ron muttered several times as this happened.

Harry actually gave a bit of a frown the last time Ron said that and claimed, "Elsa isn't mental at least." Harry was surprised Ron seemed to agree with him on this point and nodded. The dark haired boy wasn't sure what to make of his feelings on this. He shouldn't really be bothered or be happy, but a deep part of him didn't like it. He soon pushed it all to the back of his brain.

He gave a sigh as he sat up. Today was the day they would return to Hogwarts. Harry had mixed feelings on this as well. He was thrilled and excited to be back at Hogwarts learning about magic again, but on the other hand he knew he would miss this summer.

Soon after he woke up that morning, Harry learned just how chaotic the day of departure was with the Weasley family. He packed up everything except for a change of clothes and placed his robes on the top part of his trunk last night before he went to bed. He even made sure it would be easy to get everything of his to the car. Unfortunately, his hosts didn't do the same.

They made several trips between the car and the house. The twins ran back inside saying they had to get a project of theirs, which surprised Mrs. Weasley. Percy actually seemed to have it together. Ron kept remembering things he absolutely needed to have. After that, Ginny carried on about how she forgot her diary. She ransacked her room only to then remember it was in her trunk after all.

Harry was honestly a little scared they weren't going to make it on time. He had never been in that type of a situation before. The Dursleys were always like clockwork and left exactly when they wanted to, or maybe a couple of minutes later if they meant to do so. They were never seemingly hours behind their schedule.

Harry was just waiting by the car ready to go as the Weasley chaos continued. The boy with the scar on his forehead was a little anxious. He wanted to already be there talking to Elsa and Neville in their cabin exchanging stories from the parts of summer they hadn't shared or covered during the Diagon Alley trip as Hermione most likely read a book. He even thought to ask Elsa to take him to that store she went to for her robes next year or something. She liked that place so it had to be someplace he might like and it would be interesting to see what other kinds of robes you could get apart from school robes.

"Instead of that… I'm here waiting," Harry sighed to himself quietly as he tried not to think what would happen if they missed the train.

"What did you say, Harry?" Percy asked from nearby.

"Oh… Nothing… I was just wondering when we would actually leave," Harry tried to play it off.

Percy gave Harry a matching sigh as he said, "I know what you mean there. I don't really like it much either. Remembering something last minuet isn't too bad. But it just gets ridiculous usually. I keep suggesting they gather everything up the night before, but they claim that's something only a 'pinhead' would do."

Percy looked over to his family's house with a half frown as he said, "I don't get it… I mean Bill and Charlie were both Prefects and Bill was even head boy, but they never give them any mess about it."

Harry was thoughtful for a minute, "What do you want to after school, Percy? Just curious."

"I want to go into the ministry. I want to see how far I can climb the ladder there," Percy said without any hesitation.

"That might be it then. Bill works in Egypt, right? Charlie works with dragons. The twins and Ron see those as cool jobs," Harry said.

Percy gave a scoff. "Maybe, but they can't do much to actually make the world a better place with their careers. I hate the way muggle borns are treated and all of that pure blood rhetoric. Dad is too obsessed with muggle objects to actually get in a position to make a real difference. I know it's cliché or something like that, but you really have play the game some before you can change it. Besides, to do any of the cool jobs out there you have to be smart and do well in school."

Harry was actually surprised. He had never really talked to Percy like this before, so he hadn't understood what the older boy's reasons for things were. Now that Percy told him, it actually showed the older boy in a different light. He was fighting against people like Draco's family and the other Slytherins. Percy was just going for a smarter approach instead of approaching them head-on. Harry gave a hum and said, "I guess you were put in Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw, because you plan to walk this path no matter what. Huh?"

Percy actually stood up straighter and looked to Harry with interest. "That's true… How did you know?"

Harry hummed in thought before saying, "I didn't really know. It's just since about half way through last year, I've been trying to see things deeper I guess… I think it's also partly because of being friends with Elsa. She's smart and witty, but also keeps things to herself. You've got to be observant to see more of her than she lets on."

"I'll agree Elsa seems pretty amazing. Hermione does as well, but in a different way. I hope they will help Ron to be a better wizard. I wonder if they're having as hectic of a time getting ready as we are," Percy said as he held his chin in thought.

Harry gave a laugh. "Probably not too different from you and I, but the others… Elsa and Hermione are probably miles ahead of them. Regarding your brothers. Have you ever told them why you want to do what you do, Percy?"

"Not really. I've always doubted they'd listen," Percy said with a frown. He then took in a breath as he said, "At least they've partly prepared me for what I might face in the future from others some."

"I suppose that's right…" Harry said in thought. Percy did have a point. Dudley always treated Harry like crap, but because of that Draco never really got to him too much. "Still…" he started. "If you ever get completely tired of it, tell them why you want to go into the ministry instead of raiding tombs in Egypt or dancing with dragons in Romania."

Percy actually gave a chuckle to Harry's descriptions of his older brothers' jobs before saying, "I'll keep that in mind."

{-} {-} {-}

Finally, the whole Weasley family was in the car and they were all on their way to King's Cross Station. Harry's suspicions about the car being even more enchanted were proven true. It was easily roomy despite being a Ford Anglia. It was obvious Mr. Weasley had done a lot of tinkering with it, but it was still impressive to actually see it first-hand.

"I always find it amazing how roomy muggles make their cars," Mrs. Weasley said off handedly. Mr. Weasley just gave a friendly chuckle in response. No one else really cared to say anything regarding the car. Harry however, did notice it seemed to get very lucky regarding traffic lights every so often. He also noticed that the car was comfortable temperature wise even with all of the bodies in it.

As Harry's brain wandered, it decided to give him a vision of Elsa from last night's dream. He was sitting next to her really close like they were in the cabinet at Borgin and Berk's. However, this Elsa seemed to give off a heavenly scent and was just a little sweaty with flushed cheeks looking at him with those beautiful mysterious blue eyes as she leaned in to kiss him. Harry's cheeks reddened a little as he again felt a little funny at the memory of the dream.

" _What's with Elsa? Why is it this way?_ " Harry thought to himself. He really didn't get it. He was relieved everyone seemed too busy either trying to look out the windows or something else. Harry again wished he had someone he felt like he could ask about this stuff. Ron would claim he'd gone mental. The twins would just laugh and joke about it. He wasn't close enough to the rest of the Weasley family to ask about it. Neville wouldn't know either, but at least he would be cool about it most likely.

"You know… If I just pressed this button here… We could get there in no time, Honey," Mr. Weasley said as he broke Harry from his musings.

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Weasley replied quickly.

"It would be alright… I have it set up to cloak the car," Mr. Weasley pleaded.

"No! I will not let you take that chance, Arthur Weasley," Mrs. Weasley said putting her foot down on the subject. Ron and the twins seemed disappointed in this, but they knew better than to press the subject, especially after the prison break earlier this summer.

"I wonder how Elsa and Hermione get to King's Cross," Harry wondered out loud. He was actually mostly curious about Elsa on the matter. He figured Hermione's parents drove as well or something.

"Hermione's parents probably drive as well. I'm not sure about Elsa," Ron said in thought. He then lit up as he said, "You think her family has a private one of those airalplain thingys? I mean she's obviously loaded, but she's cool unlike Bloody Malfoy," Ron finished with a glare at the floor.

"Language, Ron!" Mrs. Weasley said as Ron looked sheepish and apologized.

"Arialplains?!" Mr. Weasley asked with his eyes big in interest as he looked back at his youngest son.

"Arthur! The road!" Mrs. Weasley said as her husband looked back to the road.

"Yeah! Arialplains! It's some kind of muggle car that is like super stretched and can seat hundreds of people. They have these harbor things for them all over the place too from what I was told. Apparently, they can even go over the ocean and to places like Japan!" Ron said happy to explain.

Harry was half tempted to correct Ron's definition, but he remembered Elsa telling him his friend probably had it tough being in such a large family when it came to attention from his parents. Harry let Ron tell his dad all about Airplanes. His silence increased his friend's credibility on the subject. Ron was actually pretty close, even if he was still wrong about the actual terminology.

{-} {-} {-}

Elsa appeared in a flash of green fire as she elegantly stepped out of the floo place and into the VIP Smoking Lounge. This time the attendant seemed to recognize her. He bowed and said, "Welcome back, young Miss. Do you need any help with your trunk?"

Elsa gave a smile as she said, "I'm good but thank you, sir."

The attendant gave a sigh as he said with a small smile, "I suppose you are. Too bad you don't need help. It'd give me a good excuse to take a break from here."

Elsa placed a gloved hand to her lips as she giggled. The attendant gave a refreshing smile and bowed to her as she left the lounge. Elsa was again mesmerized by the amount of people in the station. She gave a smile as she remembered meeting Harry outside of their platform last year and everything that came with those memories. This time she wouldn't be meeting him outside the barrier. The group agreed to meet on the train and grab a cabin for all of them to ride.

Elsa knew she would be the first to arrive even taking into account all of the hugs she had to give Anna. The Crown Princess gave a fond smile as she remembered the ones she just received. As far as hugs went, Anna's were the best followed by her parents and then Hermione. Harry's hugs might be up higher, but the boy always had to be led into a hug. Elsa gave a sniff as she walked through the barrier wishing and hoping that maybe a miracle would happen and Anna would have the gift as well. She would just have to make sure she wrote home even more this year.

Once on the other side of the barrier, she went to a luggage attendant again and was greeted with a smile. "Hello, Miss Evergreen. I was told to expect you soon. No friends this time?"

Elsa smiled as she said, "I'm in charge of getting our seats. Would you mind helping me?"

The attendant gave a smile and a hearty laugh as he said, "I'd love too. You're probably one of the most polite students we get. Also…" He gave her a conspiratorial grin, "I do get paid to help young witches like you." Elsa gave a giggle to his words and thanked him for his time.

The Crown Princess was happy it wasn't long until she was joined by her friend Neville. "Hey, Elsa. How was the end of your summer?"

"It was okay. Anna was a little extra clingy, but I don't have any problem with that," she said with a smile.

"You two really are close. Aren't you?" He asked as she nodded. "I sometimes wish I had a brother or sister."

Elsa smiled as she said, "You still can. They don't have to be brother or sister by blood you know. Still… Anna and I are really close. We didn't have anyone else in our lives apart from our parents and some staff and a few family friends we occasionally met." Elsa then gave a sigh and a small frown.

"Anyways…" Neville started to stop her frown growing. "I wanted to thank you for showing us De Nell's Devine. My Gran went back there later and had Cindy help her. It's already been decided next time I need some dress robes we'll be shopping there too. Gran said Cindy really knows her stuff and makes for decent company as well."

"Glad I could help then," Elsa replied as Neville sat down and the two talked about other things.

A few minutes later Hermione joined them as well. The curly/bushy haired girl gave a heavy sigh as she said quietly, "Saaaafffeee…"

Elsa gave a giggle to her friend's entrance and said, "Well you made it with plenty of time to spare. If you're really concerned about your speed to get from place to place though. You could join me for morning jogs and runs you know." The princess made it a goal to get one at least of her friends to join her in the mornings. She also had a side goal of finding a cute first year to befriend and help at school. She might never get to do so with her sister, but she could help someone out at Hogwarts.

Hermione looked to the side as she said, "Maybe… But I don't think I could get up that early…" Neville raised an eyebrow, but he said nothing to this. He knew Hermione got up almost as early as Elsa, but the curly haired girl usually wasted her time studying things she already mastered instead. The three friends talked together and after a while wondered where Ron and Harry were.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry hummed in thought at the barrier in front of him again. For some reason, the rest of the Weasley family went ahead of them and when he and Ron tried to go through the barrier they hit 100% solid brick pillar. "What the hell?" Ron asked as he tapped the wall with his wand trying to probe it for weakness or a secret brick.

"I have no idea… What do we do?" Harry asked. He already ran out of ideas. He didn't have any ideas to begin with though.

Ron's eyes widened as a grin spread across his mouth. "We take the car!"

"Can we do that?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah we can! Even underaged wizards and witches can use magic in emergencies. And this is an emergency if I ever saw one!" Ron said with more excitement than he should have in their situation.

Harry hummed in thought as he narrowed his eyes at the barrier. "What about your parents?"

"They can Apparate. They can use their wands to appear back at home in no time. It's loads faster than the car. The only reason they didn't use it to get us here is because it takes a lot of magic to Apparate with someone else and their luggage. Not to mention multiple trips as well," Ron wisely told Harry.

Harry thought long and hard about this ordeal. Part of him was like " _Wait for the adults. Send them an owl telling them what happened. Its more responsible. Anything is more responsible._ "

Then there was another part of him that was saying, " _Forget that! Come on man! Flying car! How is this even a question? Flying car with a radio you know works! Think of that awesome music you and Ron heard. Think of how the twins will be completely jealous of you two!_ "

Needless to say in the mind of a 12-year-old boy, flying car easily outweighed logic. Plus, there was so much more cool to taking a flying car than anything else, a part from a flying motorcycle, especially if they could listen to some awesome rock music on the way. Harry didn't even need the vision his brain gave him of impressing Elsa by arriving in the great hall with music blaring loud in a flying car. He may or may not have been playing the air guitar while standing on the hood of the car with fire shooting out the Anglia's rear in this vision.

"One condition," Harry said in all seriousness causing Ron to gulp. The dark haired boy then grinned wide as he said, "We have to jam out to the radio too!"

Ron then matched Harry's grin as the two took their stuff out of the station and to the car. "You do know how to drive it right?" Harry asked as a causal afterthought.

"Of course! I watched my dad and the twins. I even got to press the pedals for a bit one time on our land with dad! I did also hold it steady while we broke you out of Prison Dursley," Ron said.

Again, that responsible part of Harry's brain screamed at him to tell the adults and wait. His fun side scoffed at the idea and said, " _Flying car. Music. Nothing else matters._ " At the moment, Harry couldn't agree more with the second voice, even the first voice was starting to come around after that last thought.

{-} {-} {-}

It took some trial and error, but Ron finally got the car going. "Alright, you ready?" Ron asked. He pressed the flying button followed by the cloaking button and they easily found the railroad they needed to follow before going up into the clouds. Ron turned to his friend and asked, "You know which station right?"

"Yeah, I got it!" Harry said as he tweaked the radio until it was tuned into the station they wanted. It seemed magic cars had better radio reception than normal ones.

"Top of tha morning to ya govna!" the DJ said in a rather cheesy voice impersonating older slang. "Or so some people might say." The voice was now in its usual cool and suave tone. "I have another hit from one of my personal favorite bands across the pond for ya." The music started to fade in with a bass guitar solo. "Enjoy," the DJ said before the music took over.

A cool sounding voice both Ron and Harry recognized started to sing after a little bit.

 _I'm so happy because today_

 _I've found my friends_

 _They're in my head_

 _I'm so ugly, but that's okay, cause so are you…._

Shortly into the song, the guitar broke in and the drums picked up. Harry couldn't help but drum his fingers to the song as Ron bobbed his head a little while keeping track of where they were going.

Once the song ended, Harry and Ron paid no mind to the increasing temperatures in the car. They thought it was just from their head bobbing and such. Neither of them cared as they just enjoyed the music and being in a bloody brilliant flying car.

However, even they realized things were getting a little too hot for what they were doing. It was also kind of appropriate when the DJ spoke up again after a commercial break and said. "Here's a good oldie from our friends down under. It might be cold there, but this song is bloody brilliant and will warm anyone up that needs it. Highway to Hell by AC/DC."

 _Livin' easy_

 _Lovin' free_

 _Season ticket on a one-way ride_

 _Askin' nothin'_

 _Leave me be_

 _Takin' everythin' in my stride…_

The song was pretty cool and Ron wished this was the kind of music his parents listened to. Unfortunately, they could no longer pretend the rising temperatures were just from them really getting into the music.

Also at this time Harry's logical side was having a field day and sounded a lot like Hermione. " _I warned you to tell the adults! I told you this wasn't something to solve yourself. Did you listen to me? No! Of course you didn't! You wanted to impress Elsa. I wonder how impressed she will be when you don't show up on time! When you are nothing but a sweaty mess that spent too much time in a sauna. No… You were all like 'Music and flying cars are awesome! Let's do that instead._ "

Harry was almost tempted to say, " _You're right, Hemione… Can you just help us out here?_ "

Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't there. Hermione was probably sharing an elegant laugh with Elsa and Neville on the Hogwarts express while discussing the finer properties of chocolate and discerning if there was a difference between the various chocolate frogs while enjoying pitchers of thirst quenching juices. Part of him envied them…

{-} {-} {-}

"Where are they?!" asked a worried Elsa.

"I don't know! Have we just missed them in between cars?!" a panicked Hermione asked.

"Calm down… There isn't anything we can really do about this at the moment… As much as I hate to say that," Neville said as he looked to the floor in thought. He had to keep both Elsa and Hermione calm. It wasn't easy since he felt just as panicked as they were. There was also a small part of him that wondered if they would be this concerned for him if he went missing. That small part was easily outweighed by his own concern for his friends. Dean and Seamus were alright, but that was it really. They weren't as cool as Ron and Harry in Neville's eyes. He really hoped his friends would make it to school somehow no matter what it took.

"I told the Prefects and they told the professors, but I don't know what will come of it…" Hermione said with a frown as Elsa gave her a hug to comfort both of them a little as they feared the worst.

{-} {-} {-}

Ron was relieved as Hogwarts finally came in sight. He didn't care that they were 99.99% likely to crash land somewhere on the grounds. He didn't care that they were barely on time. He didn't even care they were kind of screaming like girls at the moment. He did however care that they seemed to be making a bee-line for a tree he knew was very unfriendly and always extremely grumpy.

Ron might have wondered why it was Hogwarts had a tree that lashed out at students on the grounds. He might have wondered why it was the only one and why it was completely separate from any other trees. He might have even wondered why it was there was no easy sign of the train on the rails as they flew earlier. In truth though, the only thing Ron and Harry were concerned about was…

"We're going to die aren't we?!" Ron yelled.

"I don't want to die! Why the blood hell does that tree exist! Why the bloody hell did the steering suddenly go out?! What happened, Ron?!" Harry yelled as their ride sped towards what could only be total destruction.

"I don't know!" Ron replied. The music on the radio changed to an awesome sounding rock song. "At least the music is good?" Ron tried to ease the tension with little to no effect.

They crashed into the tree unsurprisingly. Limbs then started to beat the car to death. Smaller limbs whipped at Harry and Ron in blind rage. There was a loud crunch sound and suddenly they were on the ground and watched as the Walloping Willow seemed to ease up and slouch over. Harry and Ron watched as the car spit out their trunks and Hedwig's cage before then rolling off towards the Forbidden Forest. Harry was glad he released Hedwig to make her own way to the school once they had to take a flying car.

Harry and Ron stood there catching their breath for a minute or two. Ron then gave a frown as he looked at his wand. "I'm super lucky this somehow made it. I don't think Charlie's old wand would have," he said. He then seemed as if he was trying to comfort his wand.

Harry didn't know how to respond to that. He agreed Charlie's old wand was already in really bad shape when Ron first got it. He instead said, "Guess I won't get that bloody brilliant entrance into the Great Hall with music blaring after all…"

Ron looked to him with his mouth hanging open. The fiery red haired boy then started to laugh out loud despite their situation. The laugh was a mix of relief and humor. "No… I don't think we will." His laughter died down a little as he added, "Right now I'm just hoping we won't miss all of the feast… Almost getting killed by that tree really roused my hunger." As Ron finished his sentence, both boys' stomachs growled to let them know they were hungry.

As they stood up and started towards the castle, Harry gave a sigh. "Looks like we won't be able to sneak inside," Harry pointed over to where Professor Snape stood by the doors. Professor Snape's face seemed to be a mix of actual disappointment and glee. Harry was confused about this and decided not to think much on it at this time.

"Well… Well… It seems our two celebrity wannabes finally arrived. I never thought anyone would come to Hogwarts via flying car, but it seems I was mistaken," the potions Master said to them.

He then glared at them and said sternly, "Follow me."

Harry and Ron silently obeyed without question.

{-} {-} {-}

After going through a few different halls, they arrived at Professor Snape's office. If it was any other Professor, except maybe Lockhart, Harry might have shared the shortcut Elsa showed them last year. The trip would have only lasted a few minutes. Instead it was Professor Snape, Harry wasn't in anyway inclined to make things easier for him. Sure, Professor Snape didn't want him actually dead per se, but that was about the extent of their relationship.

"I have no idea what possessed your small insignificant brains that it was a good idea to fly a car to Hogwarts… Why did you choose that?" Professor Snape asked actually curious.

Harry gave a weak shrug as he nervously said, "Flying car?" Professor Snape glowered at them, but deep down a part of his understood. If he was a 12-year-old boy, he would take the chance to ride a flying car. That was beside the point though.

"If it were up to me," Snape started as Ron and Harry sat as straight as possible and gulped, "You two would both be expelled…" The two boys felt really uncomfortable, but remained silent.

Professor Snape then listed all of their 'offenses' as the two started to sweat even more in their seats. He then finished with, "Unfortunately, I don't have that happy privilege."

Harry and Ron thought they were off the hook, but then they heard the door to the office open as their Head of House and Deputy Headmistress walked into the room. "I'm very disappointed in you two… You should have just waited outside the barrier. Sent one of us a letter explaining the situation. Or anything would have been better than this."

Professor McGonagall turned to Professor Snape and said, "I will handle it from here, Severus." Snape seemed to frown at this, but he stood up and walked out of the office. He wasn't happy, but he knew his place. It was important for him to figure out how to spin this, so his house would stay loyal to him. Some would be upset he didn't get rid of Potter anyways.

Professor McGonagall looked the two over and frowned. Several minutes of silence passed before Harry spoke up, "Ummm… Professor… I think we shouldn't lose any house points since the school term hasn't officially started yet."

The head of Gryffindor gave a sigh and said, "I suppose you are right about this, Mr. Potter." The two breathed in relief. "However," that got them to snap to attention. "You two will have a couple of detentions." Harry and Ron frowned to this. They expected it, but that didn't really make things better.

Ron spoke up, "Ummm Professor. I wanted to watch the sorting ceremony…"

Professor McGonagall gave a sigh and then a smile as she said, "Your sister was sorted into Gryffindor."

"Oh… That's good to hear," Ron said sounding just as disappointed to have missed it as Harry was sure he actually was.

{-} {-} {-}

After some time and several sandwiches courtesy of Professor McGonagall, Harry and Ron finally left the office just about the same time as the feast ended. The two friends discussed how rotten their luck was. "I'm telling you… Fred and George have taken the car out at least six times, and never got caught or crashed into crazy raving trees."

"Well we aren't the twins for better or worse," Harry drily replied as Ron gave a nod. The two were tired, but soon realized their punishment wasn't finished yet.

"H-h-hey," Ron said as he saw an angry looking Hermione with a disappointed Neville next to Elsa waiting for them. He gave a pitiful sigh before approaching them.

For Harry, it was different and maybe worse. He looked and saw a mix of relief and anger in Elsa's eyes. " _That joy ride doesn't seem so joyful now does it…_ " that annoying voice said to him.

"Hey… Elsa," Harry said.

"Don't you hey Elsa me! I was worried sick about you! I feared something happened to you and you were hurt or something worse," Elsa said her eyes turning icy cold blue as the air around Harry felt colder than he had felt indoors before. "Idiot…" Elsa started as tears filled her eyes. "Both of you are idiots," she said as she looked over to Ron as well. Elsa then sniffed and said in a quiet voice that both Harry and Ron barely heard, "I thought you two might have died."

Harry and Ron were surprised to hear that. They were even more shocked when the unshed tears glistened in her eyes as she headed off towards her common room without giving them time to say anything to her.

Both Harry and Ron were stunned and didn't feel so awesome anymore. Sure, the rest of the school might think it was brilliant they traveled to Hogwarts by flying car, but Elsa and Hermione were both really disappointed in them. Both disappointments hurt, but for some reason Elsa's disappointment seemed to cut even deeper than Hermione's. For Harry, it was as if the warmth inside him decided he wasn't worth it anymore and left for a second or two.

Ron was feeling really uncomfortable at the moment and asked, "What's the new password?"

Hermione looked like she was about to say something more, but after seeing his face she decided now wasn't the time. "It's wattlebird…"

A very subdued group made their way to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione was glad her friends were alright, but she was also angry at them. She was a bit impressed Elsa could express her feelings like that. Hermione was too scared to say what she really felt, but Elsa had no problem at all.

As they made their way to their dorms despite all of the people wanting to know what happened, Harry and Ron went to bed quickly. As they lay there thinking over everything, Ron spoke up, "Say, Harry…" he started.

"Yeah?" Harry responded weakly.

Ron then said with what might have been a sniff, "Next time I come up with some idea like taking a flying car instead of what's responsible… Punch me in the face and tell me not to do that. Okay?"

Harry thought over everything and curled up a little tighter. He hated that look in Elsa's eyes. It was so horrible and he knew he deserved it completely. He was sure he wouldn't have any of those interesting dreams tonight. He then said quietly, "I will… I hope we never do something like that again."

Ron gave a sigh. "I know I won't if possible." Maybe Elsa had overreacted to their stunt, but that didn't mean anything to Ron or Harry right now. The only thing that mattered was that they really seemed to have hurt her feelings. She went out of her way to give them a private concert and always considered them her best friends even if they were in different houses. Ron was thinking Harry was right about there being a lot more to Elsa and her feelings than she usually let on.

Hermione had jokingly told him he had the emotional range of a tea spoon, but right now Ron felt like that tea spoon was the Atlantic Ocean. " _Maybe… Maybe it's time I grew up just a little bit,_ " Ron thought to himself. Maybe it wasn't just Elsa who had a lot more going on inside than he thought. Maybe others did as well.

* * *

A/N: I don't really do a lot of Author's notes and don't really plan to currently with this series, but after something that happened recently I feel like I should add one here. First of all, I want to thank everyone reading the story and enjoying it. I hope you will continue do so and I can keep the story interesting for you to at least some degree. I also want to thank the people leaving reviews as well. I appreciate the feedback and enjoy reading reviews.

I make a point of not using the option that allows me to regulate some reviews. I want to hear what people think of the story. I like people saying what they enjoy or what they don't. I try to use what reviewers say they don't like to possibly improve the story or my writing in general. And let's face it! Most people like hearing others say good things about something they worked on. I'll even sometimes reply to reviews if I don't think answering questions will give away too much of how the story will go and I make a point of being civil while doing so.

However, there is one guest reviewer calling their self "AU Over Canon" that needs to be addressed. I am not sure if they are also the same person who seems to really dislike Anna's presence in this story for whatever reason (though I believe they are). I find this odd because I don't mention her much and this is Elsa's story not Anna's story, even if I were to have Anna get more involved she would not be a main character. I have from time to time read their reviews and when they were getting annoying to me I just left them alone. However, their reviews (in particular the most recent one) are getting out hand and really annoying.

I am not sure what they are trying to accomplish. It is possible they just want to discuss what is on their mind, but you can't have a discussion when you are guest reviewing (which means you aren't singed into an account). It could be they aren't exactly a fan of the story and for whatever reason they continue to read it and "correct it" as they see fit in their reviews. If this is the case, it really is getting annoying and could be seen as rude behavior.

It could be they do enjoy the story and just have ideas pop into their head on how they think it could be better/different and they write them down in their reviews. If this is the case, write your own story. I first started writing fics after I read a bunch of others and ideas kept popping into my head including ones on how I think a story could have been better. I encourage this individual to write the story that seems to be in their head that they really seem to want to share.

FanFiction accounts are free. You just need an email address and you can select a user name and choose a password. You don't even really have to put much information into your profile. I believe the only information it displays automatically is when you first signed up and what country you're from using a small flag icon. Everything else is information you choose to physically type in yourself. You might even be able to leave the country blank or hide it or something, if that is a concern to you. I am not sure on this. You can even turn off PMs and choose to not read reviews for your stories if you don't want to do that.

I do ask you stop carrying on about your "AU over Canon". I don't really beg for reviews, but I do like getting them and I especially like longer reviews. It is rather annoying when half of them are from some anonymous user writing changes to my story. I am not going to scrap my story and replace it with your own. I am not going to go back and change up the previous story completely just because someone doesn't like Anna and wishes she wasn't around. You can go and write your own story where Anna isn't born or is in a different family if you really want that kind of a story.

If you really do just want to discuss Frozen in general or something, that can't be done if you're an anonymous/guest user. You can't send PMs and guest reviews can't be replied to via a PM. This website also isn't styled to really have conversations in the review section. I do wish they had such a feature. A site I use for one show's fandom does have such a feature and I really like it. Lol, I probably annoy the people over there because I chat too much in the review section and my stories aren't so interesting people want to have long discussions about them.

I ask again that you stop with the "AU over Canon" reviews, or at the very least come out and say what it is exactly you are trying to accomplish with them. If you really don't want to come out and say it in that manner and you have an account, feel free to PM me and we can have such a discussion if you want.

Now that I have addressed that, I can get back to writing the story. I apologize for the long Author's Note.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: New Year. New Faces.

As they all got off the train, Elsa and her friends were still wondering what happened to Harry and Ron. The two never showed up on the train. They weren't waiting on the Hogsmeade Station platform. They weren't even in the Great Hall at Hogwarts waiting for everyone to arrive.

Elsa wasn't happy Ron and Harry failed to show up on the train. She was already planning on giving them a piece of her mind if their explanation wasn't good. " _Actually, they deserve many pieces of my mind,_ " Elsa thought to herself as her emotions got the better of her private thoughts for a moment.

She was very certain they came up with some harebrained scheme that would get them to Hogwarts sooner or later and into a lot of trouble. Until then, she directed her attention to the doors at the back of the dining hall. She wasn't about to let their absences distract her from the sorting. She was eager to experience it from this side of things.

The doors opened and in walked several very nervous and excited first years. Many students couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Elsa almost chuckled as well, but she didn't thanks to her Queen training. She knew doing so would make them even more scared than they already were. At the same time, she understood the students chuckling. They didn't mean anything bad by it. They were just remembering how they felt the same way when they were first years waiting to be sorted.

Elsa looked over the first years again. She almost immediately picked out Ginny thanks to that trademark Weasley hair. She did find it odd the girl looked so pale, even considering Harry wasn't around meaning the girl wasn't constantly blushing. " _I guess even the supposedly fearless girl is nervous regarding her sorting,_ " Elsa thought.

A few students back, there was a girl who almost looked like she wandered into Hogwarts on her own by mistake. The girl had dirty blonde hair that was kind of straggly. It was almost as if the girl wasn't fully sure how to take care of it. Her hair was really long and very tangled yet nice to look at all the same. The girl had this dream like expression that was all the more noticeable because of her large silver eyes. She was also wearing radish earrings and a necklace made of butter beer corks.

One of the more interesting students, apart from the blonde girl, was a small boy with mousey brown hair and an old antique muggle camera around his neck. He seemed very excited and in awe of everything including the robes and hats of the people around him. He wasn't at all afraid of his surroundings because he was too busy taking pictures of the Great Hall in all its grandeur.

There were several other new students and possibly more than her own year had. Elsa picked out some she could tell were trying to act as if they were in the know regarding the sorting ceremony. She was guessing they would either end up in Gryffindor for their display of courage or Slytherin for trying to seem more important than they were.

The first name called was Gilbert Adams and he became the first Hufflepuff of the year. After a couple more students, Professor McGonagall called, "Colin Creevey". The boy with the camera jumped and raced forward to eagerly place the hat on his head. It was a bit impressive the boy didn't drop his camera during that whole time. The sorting hat took a couple of minutes, but the boy jumped for joy as he became a lion.

When it was her turn, the blonde girl from earlier seemed to almost float as she moved to the front even before her name was called. "Luna Lovegood," Professor McGonagall said as she looked to the girl, who blinked a few times in response.

"Did you need something, Professor?" Luna asked in a dream like voice.

The deputy Headmistress frowned. "You're up next… I thought you knew that and it was why you moved forward on your own," she said.

Luna blinked at her in confusion before replying, "Of course I did, Professor McGonagall. It was rather obvious after the first three times we were going in alphabetical order based on our surnames." Luna sat down on the stool before the professor could say anything more and the sorting hat was lowered on to her head. The sorting hat took a little bit, but it seemed as if they were having a jovial conversation instead of the hat needing extra time to sort the girl.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat finally called out. Elsa and the others clapped eager to have another claw. However, the applause stopped when Luna just sat there with the hat over her eyes.

Professor McGonagall gave a sigh as she removed the hat. "Awww… Did you have to do that?" Luna asked. Professor McGonagall gave a nod. Luna gave a slight pout. "I was having such a great conversation with Hershel," Luna said as she hopped off the stool.

"Hershel?" Professor McGonagall couldn't help but ask. She frowned immediately and knew she made a mistake in asking.

"Yes. The Sorting Hat's name," Luna replied.

"The hat has a name?" Again, the professor couldn't help but ask. Again, she knew this was a mistake but she couldn't help it.

"Of course, he has a name. Hershel isn't exactly his name though," Luna answered as if this was the most obvious answer. "He dared me to figure it out when I asked him," Luna said as the hall was stunned in silent confusion.

She then turned to the hat and asked, "Did I get it right?"

The already stunned hall was even more shocked when the hat chuckled and replied, "Sorry, but no. Try again another time. I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. However, I must sort the others. So, goodnight, Miss Lovegood."

Luna smiled and nodded to that and took a seat at the table with the other Ravenclaws. Elsa partly wished there was room next to her for Luna to take. Elsa found her to be the most interesting of the new students so far. " _I'll just have to talk to her another time,_ " Elsa thought as she went back to not letting Harry and Ron ruin her dinner by not being there as she worried for them.

Elsa frowned as she saw Professor Snape leave early in an eager huff. The princess was sure his actions meant Harry and Ron arrived in some disapproved manner. She started to speed up her meal and noticed the others did as well. Even as she, Hermione and Neville stood up, there were already rumors floating around about Potter and Weasley. It seemed some students noticed there was a flying car occasionally seen through the clouds during the train ride.

{-} {-} {-}

" _They almost died... The idiots!_ " Elsa thought to herself not noticing there was a slight chill to the air around her as she headed to bed. She had just left after seeing both Ron and Harry. Apparently, the two thought it would be cool to get to school via flying car. It might have been if it wasn't so dangerous and they hadn't almost gotten mauled by a raving tree that actually hit back when bumped, or crashed into as was their case. Ron and Harry were super lucky their wands didn't break.

"There ya are!" Morag said as Elsa entered the room. The red haired girl then blinked as she almost could have sworn Elsa's eyes were glowing an icy blue.

"Yes… I am. Do you want something?" Elsa asked. She wasn't being mean, but it was obvious something was bothering her and she wasn't in the most friendly of moods like she usually was.

"We were just wondering where you were," Lisa said with a concerned look.

"I had to see what happened with Harry and Ron. They're alright, but I am not happy with them," she said.

"Are the rumors true?" Lisa asked more interested than she probably should have sounded.

"Mostly. People don't seem to know they crash landed into the Whomping Willow. I'm going to bed…" Elsa then said in as calm a manner as possible.

"We'll save our welcome back party until the weekend I guess," Mandy said as the others agreed and left their friend alone for the night.

{-} {-} {-}

Both Harry and Ron should have known their stunt wouldn't be over that clean and quickly after last night. The next morning at breakfast Ron received a red envelope. Several of the surrounding people gasped and flinched away from it instinctively. Ron on the other hand just opened it.

After the howler finished, Ron learned not only had he worried both Hermione and Elsa. He also got his father in trouble. They had been spotted a few times here and there despite their efforts to remain hidden. His dad was being questioned at work because of this.

Despite his inner feelings, Ron actually managed to get a level or two in respect simply because of how he just took the howler without seemingly being bothered by it. "How the bloody hell, did you not get affected by that howler?!" Seamus asked in earnest.

Ron sighed as he said, "Compared to the few words Elsa and Hermione said last night. That was nothing. I mean I hope everything works out for my father and he'll be okay, but it doesn't have any extra impact really."

Harry nodded in agreement to his friend's words. Maybe it was because he never had anyone who actually cared for him before. Maybe it was these feelings he didn't really understand. Whatever it was Elsa's reaction last night is what had the greatest impact on him and doubted much else would. He knew Elsa was really important to him and the others were as well, but there was something extra when it came to Elsa.

As the two of them left for their first class, Ron spoke up again. "Man… This kind of sucks."

"I know what you mean. I just don't fully get why it sucks so much," Harry said in reply.

Ron was in thought for a few moments before he said, "I don't really know about you mate, but I've never really had someone seem to care that much about me apart from my mother. When mom really cares about things, it happens so often it doesn't really seem to be that effective. Having Hermione and Elsa, some people I've only known for a year, get like that. That's something different and it really gets to you. I guess that's why."

"The fact we made Elsa cry and worry… Shows how much we messed up," Harry added. Ron could only nod in reply.

"Then you two should get your acts together and make sure Elsa and Hermione don't have to worry like that again," Neville said from next to them with a neutral expression.

"You're right, Neville. And I know we will," Ron said in reply as he opened the doors to the greenhouse for their first Herbology lesson.

{-} {-} {-}

"I've read a lot of books, but still the magic world keeps surprising me," Hermione said to the others as they entered the dining hall for lunch. Ron and Harry had apologized to her shortly before Herbology started. She might have been quicker to forgive them than usual because of the howler and because Elsa was easily giving them the cold shoulder during breakfast despite sitting near them. "I don't think I've come across much about plants that can literally kill you with their screams."

"You're telling me," Ron started. He then looked to Neville and said, "Again… Remind me to never underestimate how dangerous plants can be, even if they are bloody useful."

"Language Ron," Hermione said as he frowned.

Harry was about to laugh at Ron's expression when there was a bright flash and puff of smoke with a loud pop sound.

"Oi… who was that?" Ron asked clearly annoyed.

"Oh, that was me!" said a small boy with mousey features as he smiled. "I'm new! My name is Colin Creevey! I'm also in Gryffindor! You're Harry Potter, right?" he asked looking to Harry who held a neutral expression. "I've heard so much about you! You're a hero! I also learned that if you develop pictures correctly they will move. I haven't been able to stop taking them since!"

He was just about to take another picture when Harry spoke up. "Yes. I am Harry Potter. But I'm not the hero. My parents were. They died that night protecting me."

Colin actually blinked and put the camera down as he said, "Oh…" He couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose your parents. He knew that happened, but hearing Harry actually say it kind of made him realize what it actually meant.

Harry continued, "It also isn't polite to take pictures of other people like that. The flash, smoke, and sound can bother people. You should get their permission first."

"Oh… Sorry… It's just… Well I'm so excited about this place. I'm muggle-born. I didn't even know magic was a real thing until I got the letter," Colin explained.

Harry was thinking how to handle this situation. Just biting the kid's head off would be bad and since he noticed others were listening from nearby he was hoping maybe they would get a clue as well if he did this right. He also remembered hearing Elsa mention she wanted to try and help a first year this year.

With an idea in mind, he walked over to the small boy. "I understand. It still isn't right to just take pictures of people like that," he said. The boy frowned a little deeper and looked to the ground. Harry then placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "If you lay off the whole hero thing, maybe we can be… photography buddies."

"R-r-really?" Colin asked.

"Yes. I'm just a regular person, honestly. I was raised by muggle relatives, so I also didn't even know magic existed until I got my letter. Besides," Harry gave a smile. "I'm also a bit of photography amateur myself."

Ron then gave a chuckle and said, "He got scolded by my older brother, who's a prefect, about being careful with taking pictures as well when he got his camera last year."

"Wow… Really?" Colin asked again.

Harry nodded and said, "I kind of went camera crazy at first. It and the book on magic photography were a couple of my favorite gifts last Christmas. I totally understand wanting to take pictures of everything. It helped me remember Hogwarts wasn't just a dream when school ended for summer. It was also a lot of fun taking pictures."

"There's a book?" Colin asked. The little boy seemed excited about this.

"Yep. I can let you borrow it a little if you want. But lay off taking pictures of me and my friends without permission? And the hero thing," Harry said. He really did like the idea of having someone he could talk shop to when it came to pictures. George also had a camera, but he was far more concerned with pranks than taking pictures unless the two worked together. Harry also hoped this approach would nip any problems of hero worship in the bud as well, at least when it came to the first year.

"S-s-sure…" Colin said in disbelief as he moved to the side in surprise and let them pass to get something to eat. He was stunned in shock for a moment and realized there weren't any seats near Harry now.

"I'm a little surprised you did that," Neville said. "Did Elsa also talk to you about adopting a first year more or less as well?"

"She actually did. I guess she mentioned it to you as well?" Harry asked. Neville nodded. Harry then said, "I was serious. I think it would be fun to have someone else to talk to about photography. I'm also hoping it will hold off any more hero worship. Even if only a slight bit."

{-} {-} {-}

Elsa had barely arrived before Harry and the others did for lunch. She actually liked that Harry decided to be friendly like that to the small boy with the camera. It was nice of Harry. " _Stop thinking about that… I'm supposed to still be mad at him, remember,_ " she thought to herself. She then noticed the first-year girl she found interesting last night come in and seem to dreamily wander over and sit next to her at the table.

"Hello," Elsa started with a pleasant smile.

The girl's wide eyes blinked in surprise and she frowned a little. "Was I not supposed to sit here?" she asked. Her dorm mates last night said there were apparently certain rules regarding her, even if she was sure they were just being infested by Wrackspurts causing them to be mean.

Elsa looked to her a little puzzled. "No… I was just saying hello. I remember you from last night. You're Luna Lovegood, right?"

The girl nodded and looked the girl over with discerning eyes. She then snapped her fingers and said, "You're the Ravenclaw Princess, aren't you?" She then asked, "Are you really a princess?"

Elsa sighed. "My name is Elsa Evergreen. Ravenclaw Princess is a nickname. Padma…" She looked to the Indian girl with a frown and the girl blushed and became extra interested in her food. "Gave me the nickname by accident last year. I don't mind it really. I even sometimes kind of like it, but I do wish she would have just come out and mentioned she was the one who started it. I was trying to figure out who did all year last year."

"Sorry… I thought you might get upset," Padma said.

"I was a little upset because I could have sworn it was the twins and I ended up being wrong," Elsa admitted.

"Well… They were the ones to really launch it school wide," Padma said with a smile hoping this would get the heat off of her.

"Figures they would leave that part out when they told me about it," Elsa said. She then turned to Luna and asked, "How was your first morning, Luna?"

The girl seemed like she was gauging Elsa. Her eyes took on their piercing look that usually unsettled people, even if she didn't mean for it to. Elsa just continued looking to her for an answer. Luna found this a bit curious and decided to answer the question. "It was kind of interesting at first having a ghost teach class, but it got boring soon after that."

Elsa and the other second years chuckled to that. Elsa spoke again, "We know how that feels. We had double History of Magic first thing last year. If you want some advice, just read the books and use the class period however you want. His tests are rather easy if you read the books well enough and study a little. There really isn't much reason to pay attention to what he actually says. We pretty sure he's actually fallen asleep a couple of times while teaching even."

"I'll keep that in mind… I still don't see how they let a boring ghost teach a class. I guess they thought it funny," Luna said as she started to eat her meal and sort of focused on it. Last night her roommates kept telling her she had to be quiet around the older students, even if they themselves didn't seem to follow that rule.

"It probably saves them money. I'm sure Professor Binns doesn't really get paid anymore," Terry Boot said. The others looked thoughtful for a second before nodding in agreement.

"What are your roommates like?" Elsa asked again.

Luna paused a small bit. "They're alright… They might be infested with Wrackspurts, but I'm not sure yet."

"Wrackspurts?" several of the second-year claws asked in unison.

Luna's eyes widened a little as she looked down at her plate before they took on a serene look and she spoke in a voice of the same nature. "Little hard to see beings that usually look fuzzy and white… They can change colors though. People infested with them can act oddly," she answered. She was starting to think it was wrong to have answered after all, given the mix of looks ranging from confusion to amused confusion she received. She quickly finished a few more bites of food and left to go to her next class.

"Wrackspurts?! Really?!" Michael Corner said before laughing as a few others joined him.

"I thought her dad was supposed to be the crazy one with his paper and all," one of the first-year girls, who Elsa believed went by Melinda Lyle, stage whispered to a couple of other girls who all giggled. A few of the older students laughed to that before going back to their meals.

Elsa made a mental note to check in on Luna from time to time. She had a feeling things might be rough for the odd but still interesting girl. The last thing Elsa wanted was for too many of her fellow Ravenclaws to start acting like Slytherin worthy bullies. Sadly, a lot of people usually believed everyone had one or two choices in their social life. They thought you were either the bully or the one being bullied and would choose to be the bully if they could. It was understandable not wanting to be the one everyone picked on, but it wasn't proper behavior. It also wasn't really an either-or kind of situation. Plenty of people got through life just fine without being a bully or a constant victim always letting it get to them.

{-} {-} {-}

Luna sat quietly in the Ravenclaw common room after classes reading the latest issue of her father's creation, The Quibbler. She did her best to ignore the snickers she heard from time to time aimed at her. She supposed the Wrackspurts didn't like her exposing them like that in front of the school and decided to get back at her. They were doing so by focusing even more than usual on infesting everyone and causing them to act a little meaner. Her dad warned her it might happen, but she thought telling everyone about them would be the right thing to do and maybe they'd be more able to defend themselves from the little things.

She still was more than happy to just keep to herself even with the less than favorable attention. She supposed maybe she overstepped the rules her roommates were talking about and that might be contributing to what was happening to her now. Luna hummed to herself as she thought, " _Maybe that would be a good article for the next issue_." She could talk about how Nargles shied away a little while at Hogwarts, but Wrackspurts were even more populous and active at the school.

The first year was keeping to herself when suddenly Melinda snatched the magazine from her. "Rotfang Conspiracy? No wonder you were going on about something as stupid as Wrackspurts earlier. With a father like this, its no wonder your so crazy, Lovegood," Melinda said with a sneer.

Luna didn't like that the Wrackspurts around Melinda were turning purple. That was a nasty color for them. Still, Luna couldn't keep quiet whenever someone talked about her dad's magazine like that. She frowned and said, "Just because you aren't enlightened enough to realize the possibility of such things. Doesn't mean others can't see the truth. We have lots of readers who believe it and even provide evidence. My dad does his research. Unlike that magazine your mother works for."

Luna overheard Melinda bragging about her mom working for Teen Witch Weekly. It was similar to Witch Weekly but focused on stories teenage witches would be interested in reading. As far as Luna was concerned, Teen Witch Weekly only cared about gossip and never really bothered to do their research on any topic apart from maybe citing The Daily Prophet.

Melinda gave a mean smile as she said, "You really are off your rocker…"

One of the other first year girls standing next to her, called Selphine, giggled and said loudly, "Isn't that why you were calling her Loony Lovegood earlier?"

Luna frowned at that name and tried to look away not wanting them to see how she was feeling. Nicknames could be nice like Ravenclaw Princess, but this one was clearly meant to be mean. Luna had hoped things would be better here at Hogwarts, she heard what people sometimes whispered about her family. Sadly, it looked like she was off to a bad start already.

"Hey Lisa," a voice cut across the common room while still sounding rather causal and not too loud. The voice also managed to get the room's attention.

"Yes, Elsa?" Lisa replied.

"Wasn't there a first year screaming during her History of Magic class? I seem to recall some of the older students commenting they heard her down the hall in their own classrooms," Elsa commented casually.

Lisa grinned a little catching on to what Elsa was doing. "I do believe her name was Melly something or maybe Linda. Maybe it Mellyenda," she replied.

"I know Professor Binns is boring, but I've never heard of anyone finding him scary. I don't see how that could even be possible," Elsa said as a few older students chuckled from their seats and Melinda blushed as a few eyes looked to her knowingly.

"I know what ya mean," started Morag from nearby grinning. "They can't even really blame it on surprise either. The Ghosts always make an appearance at the opening feast. And to scream that loud…" The girl shook her head in disbelief.

"The only way it could be louder is if they cast a sonorus charm. It wasn't even a cute scream," Terry said from where he was sitting reading a book. He still wasn't sure how he got to it considering he was working on Charms. It was still interesting to read. Several more students laughed to that and Melinda threw the magazine back to Luna and slowly made her way off.

Luna was wondering if Elsa had done that on purpose. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. She was still grateful for the peace, even if it was just temporary. She had a little smile as she went back to reading The Quibbler.

{-} {-} {-}

It was after supper and Ginny gave herself a mighty yawn having finished classes and homework for the day. She felt oddly tired for most of the day. She felt almost as if she had stayed up all night last night roaming around the castle looking for something. " _I remember writing in the diary last night before I went to bed. I didn't even stay up that late… Why do I feel so tired? Maybe its because of classes,_ " Ginny thought to herself as she gave another yawn. She then shrugged and sat down to write in it again.

 _Dear Tom,_

 _Hogwarts is even more amazing than I dreamed it would be! History of Magic is actually taught by a ghost called Professor Binns! It isn't as exciting as it sounds. It is only interesting for the first few seconds after he enters the classroom. I still thought my brothers were all lying about it and always got each other in on the joke once they started the year. Kind of like how no one tells you the truth about the Sorting Ceremony before you attend. At least the twins didn't try to convince me I had to wrestle a troll, like they did with Ron._

Ginny paused thinking of what to say next. She was again pleasantly surprised as always when the diary replied to her.

 _I told you it was a place beyond all expectations. Professor Binns sounds about as lively and engaging in death as he was in life when I attended. I will admit wrestling a troll sounds far more interesting and exciting then listening to an old hat prattle on… Even if it would be far more dangerous._

Ginny gave a giggle to Tom's response. She really liked having someone she could talk to like this. Her father always said to be careful of something with intelligence if you can't see where the brain goes, but she didn't really listen. Everyone knew adults always said things like that just so you wouldn't get to have all the fun they did. She sometimes agreed with the twins the whole purpose of rules was just to make life for kids boring.

Ginny continued to write in the diary. She still wasn't sure how it got in her cauldron that day, but she was thankful for it. She could talk about whatever she wanted without a care and actually get good responses and advice from Tom. It didn't try to offer her empty and obligatory comfort like her mom did. She didn't even really need to try talking to her boring roommates and be friendly with them either. They weren't smart like Tom. They weren't fun like Tom. They couldn't have as wonderful of a conversation as seh did with Tom. Ginny was pretty sure only Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived was better than Tom.

"She's at it again?" one of her roommates with black hair asked the others who nodded in response.

"I wish she'd tell us what she found so funny in that diary. I hope she doesn't keep doing this all year. I kind of wanted to get to know her," a girl with light brown hair said with a slight frown.

"Oh well..." the first girl shrugged before continuing their earlier conversation by giggling. "Can you believe how boring a ghost professor actually is?"

Another girl laughed and said, "I'd actually be surprised if a ghost professor wasn't boring now that I think about it. I mean they spend all of their life lecturing. It isn't like they do anything exciting."

Little did Ginny know her roommates were actually having more or less the same kind of conversation she was with writing in the diary. The girls and Ginny also didn't notice the darkness that seemed to be slowly entering Ginny's usually bright brown eyes. It didn't matter that her eyes were already growing a little darker before she started Hogwarts. They were still even more noticeably darker now.

None of her roommates would realize Ginny again seemed to leave the room in a daze later that night while they were in bed. The young red haired girl didn't realize it herself, though she would have a vague recollection of a rather boring dream. In it she was hiding behind a statue in an alcove watching as a group of Prefects walked by. She didn't even move after the hall had been empty for a good while. It was as if she was memorizing the schedule and who kept an eye on this route on which nights and at which times.

She also felt an odd sense of relief that entering the place would be a little more convenient as a girl than it was as a guy. Ginny just wouldn't realize what "the place" was or why being a girl was better for getting there. It really was an odd and boring dream. Why it would stand out to her when better ones wouldn't? Was a mystery to her.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Lockhart's Chaotic Defense Class

Harry should have known after first meeting Lockhart in Flourish and Blotts the man's class would not be any better. The Defense classroom was filled with pictures of Lockhart and even had a large painting of him painting himself smiling. There wasn't a corner of the room that wasn't covered in white sparkling teeth. Harry was honestly surprised there wasn't a mini portrait on each desk. Then again given every one of his books had him smiling on the cover that might be the reason why each desk didn't include a picture of Lockhart.

Harry just shook his head and picked a seat. It was also surprising he was the first of his group of friends to arrive. Hermione was almost always early to classes after a break. After he sat down, he was soon joined by Neville and then Elsa. Elsa had a frown as she looked around the room and shook her head. It was obvious she also had no hope for this class.

Ron came in next and sat by Neville. "I wonder if we'll be able to play Hang Man again," he said hopefully.

"I don't have much faith in our new Defense Professor after reading his books. Too many personal details which don't even fit with the scene. However… I get a feeling he will notice if someone isn't paying attention to him and I'm sure he'll take offense if you aren't," Elsa said.

"Maybe he'll get too caught up in his own lessons to notice," Ron said still hopeful.

"Maybe…" Harry said glumly. He had a bad a feeling about their lesson today. He looked around and asked, "Where's Hermione?"

"It is odd. I figured she would already be here. I didn't see her in the common room," Neville said.

"She isn't sick or anything is she?" Elsa asked. She was starting to feel concerned about her friend. Hermione did not miss classes and she did not arrive late either.

It was at that moment the doors to the classroom opened and two girls walked in the room. A few people blinked in disbelief at the sight, even Draco was too stunned to actually comment. Both girls sat down next to each other on Harry's other side at the front. Harry looked to both Susan Bones and Hermione in disbelief.

"Is that?" Ron asked before his voice dropped off.

"Makeup…" Hermione answered sitting noticeably taller than she usually did. Hermione didn't have bad posture, surprising given she was always lugging around several books, but she wasn't the type to sit at more or less full attention like a disciplined military student would. She was also wearing makeup, which was something she never did.

"Why?" Ron asked what the others were wondering.

"I am a girl," Hermione answered with what looked like eagerness in her eyes. It was a much different eagerness from her usual ready to learn levels. She was also focusing solely forward and Susan Bones was doing much the same next to her.

Ron just stared a little longer and whispered to Neville, "Mental I tell you… Absolutely mental." Hermione was not one for such things as makeup. She usually got on Lavender's case about such things around them. She would claim they aren't even really old enough for such things yet as her mom always told her.

Elsa closed her eyes and muttered something to herself before opening them again and looking to Hermione. She gave a mental sigh. " _She's your friend… You should support her in her first crush. Especially when she is crushing so hard… But why Lockhart?_ " The makeup job also needed a lot work. It wasn't the worst, but it was obvious this was the two girls' first time. Perhaps she could help Hermione with that and slowly shift her crush to someone else while talking to her during such times.

There was that really popular fourth year boy in Hufflepuff. He was very friendly she heard. Cho even talked about how he was really smart too, even if he wasn't a Ravenclaw. The third year girl bumped into him studying in the library a few times and that gave enough proof to his intellect as far as she was concerned. Sure, he was a couple years ahead of them, but that was better than Lockhart. Plus, Hermione was actually a good bit older than most of their class having barely missed the cut off date.

Professor Lockhart was very likely a fraud, perhaps a clever fraud but still a fraud. If you read his books and paid attention, they were more like adventure stories than textbooks meant for learning. There were also the timeline inconsistencies. There were too many of them to be purely by mistake. Elsa did read all of the books, even if she didn't care for them. It was surprising how quick of a read they were if you skipped past the nonsense about his favorite colors and grandiose descriptions of the glory that was himself. She really wanted her best female friend to have a crush worthier than Lockhart.

The doors opened again and this time Hermione and Susan both looked and smiled overly lovingly as the professor walked towards the front of the room. "Good day everyone. I decided to start the class off… We would get to know your Defense Against Dark Arts Professor better. Me!" he said as he finished by pointing to the painting of him painting himself with a chuckle. A few of the girls in the room laughed at his attempt at a joke far more than they should have before sighing lovingly at him. The guys just rolled their eyes at him especially hard because of how the girls were acting.

"To do so… I think we should have a little quiz. For fun! Just to see how much you all know about me," Professor Lockhart said. He then handed the little quiz out to everyone. It was a little total of three pages with 54 questions.

Ron sighed and banged his head on his desk. It seemed he realized the ship carrying his hopes for a fun filled DADA class with hangman was sunk before it even left the pier it was tied too. Harry shook his head as he looked over the quiz.

Harry looked to his side wondering what the others were doing. Hermione was already busy scribbling away happily. Elsa was staring at the papers with her mouth slightly ajar. It was as if Lockhart's vanity surpassed what she previous thought possible after seeing the questions.

"Now now… No cheating. Heh hah," Lockhart said and chuckled as he looked to Harry and returned to his desk. Ron lifted his head up for a moment and just stared at Professor Lockhart before banging his head on the desk again.

"Careful. Or you're going to need a headache relieving potion," Neville quietly said to his friend.

"I think I need one from just reading a couple of these questions," Ron groaned earning a laugh from the students nearby.

Elsa read over the quiz and her look of disbelief never left. " _What the hell?! Number three is an opinion!_ " she thought to herself. " _This is ridiculous. 'What in your opinion is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?' he might as well just have it say. 'Tell me how you think I'm awesome and the best person ever!' I can't believe it…_ " Elsa shook her head.

"Maybe I should answer number three with 'The size of his ego'," Elsa said louder than she meant to but not loud enough to disturb others. Harry overheard her though and let out a laugh as he read the third question. Elsa blushed and laughed a little at the fact she said that out loud.

"Is something the matter?" Lockhart asked looking to Harry with a puzzled expression.

"Oh… sorry, Professor. I didn't mean for that to be heard… I simply find this quiz astounding," Harry said trying cover for himself.

Gilderoy seemed to sit up straighter to that. "I must admit I astonish even myself at times. Heh hah," he said before sitting back in his chair.

A few people who picked up on Harry's sarcasm snickered. Surprisingly, a few girls sighed dreamily at Lockhart's words. Harry was glad Hermione at least didn't sigh dreamily. He then looked to his side again and frowned. The reason Hermione didn't sigh dreamily is because she was too busy scribbling away a short essay for an answer to one of the questions. " _This might be a problem…_ " he thought.

{-} {-} {-}

When the time for the quiz had passed, Harry had only bothered to answer a few of the questions before pulling a Ron and answering "Refer to Hermione Granger's quiz" for everything else. At one point, Ron saw this and the two quietly high fived each other while hiding their chuckles while Elsa giggled quietly though she tried not to make it too obvious considering she was still kind of upset at them for the car.

When it came to her own quiz, Elsa opted to answer just question three. She didn't even bother to put her name on the paper. She was pretty sure Gilderoy would take her answer as a compliment anyways and not really care who wrote. He probably think it was a shy young fan of his or something.

Professor Lockhart actually looked through the papers in front of them once he had them in hand. "My my… It seems we have a lot to learn, heh hah… Hardly any of you knew my favorite color is lilac! I clearly mentioned it in my book Year with the Yeti!" he said giving a dry chuckle.

"Because that is such an important detail when dealing with a yeti…" Ron said with a groan as Seamus and Dean were laughing silently nearby. Professor Lockhart seemed to ignore Ron's response.

Lockhart shook his head. "It seems a lot of you would do well to read up on my recent book Magical Me! 29 weeks and counting atop the Daily Prophet's best seller list," he said with another "heh hah…"

"That one wasn't even on the list of required books for the year!" Draco said sounding completely dumbfounded at this man.

"Ahhh… But one Miss Hermione Granger was the only one to answer the last question correctly in full. My birthday is January 26th and my ideal gift would be harmony between all magical and non-magical peoples," he said giving her his charming smile three revision E for excellence.

"However, I wouldn't say 'no' to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. Heh Hah..." he said giving them a wink.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Draco said in an outburst. It seemed he found a new level of disbelief at foolishness that even Dumbledore couldn't reach in his book.

Professor Lockhart didn't hear it though. He was looking more at Hermione's quiz. "In fact… Miss Granger even knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own line of hair-care products. Well done, Miss Hermione. Full marks!" he said as he gave her a wink since she was sitting in the front and reacted to her name by blushing incredibly bright red.

"Oh my god… My bestie got full marks on the Lockhart quiz… The most useless quiz ever," Elsa said clearly in disbelief under her breath. She pinched herself thinking she was in some kind of strange dream. Sadly, she felt the pinch meaning this wasn't a dream. Lavender Brown… Boy obsessed and fashion lover Lavender Brown! Didn't even get full marks on the Lockhart quiz.

"Ten points to Gryffindor! Miss Hermione," he said. Hermione looked as if she was floating on a cloud. Hopefully it wasn't cloud nine, but it was probably close to it.

"This really is going to be a problem…" Harry muttered as he looked to Hermione. Elsa nodded her agreement understanding what he was meaning.

"But now… On to business!" Lockhart said with a flourish. Hermione was now in learning mode and as a result both Harry and Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. She may be crushing hard on Lockhart, but she was still their Hermione. She still really cared about learning and lessons and took studying seriously it seemed.

Lockhart drew their attention to a cage covered in a cloth. "It is my duty as your Professor in Defense Against the Dark Arts to arm you in facing all manner of evils and the unknown. While my smile may have won me Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award five times in a row… It did not help me in facing the Bandon Banshee. A smile won't do much when facing trolls. It also didn't defeat the Wagga Wagga Werewolf," the writer in Lockhart at least knew how to set the atmosphere as he tapped the cage and it seemed as if something was trying to break out of it causing the students to sit on the edge of their seats.

"No. My students. It took courage and wit beyond measure to triumph against such evils. And more than that… It took experience," he said as his voice lowered for effect towards the end. The students were wondering if maybe he actually would be a good professor even if he was incredibly vain.

With a flourish, Professor Lockhart removed the cover on the cage. It was filled with a few small blue creatures with pointed features. It also seemed they could fly. Harry was curious about these things. He wasn't sure such small things could be all that dangerous, but you never knew.

"Cornish Pixies?!" Seamus said with a chuckle. It seemed Harry wasn't the only one who didn't think the creatures were a threat.

"Laugh it up. Go ahead… but you shouldn't underestimate them," the professor said. He then stood back and used his wand to open the cage. The pixies all let out a shrill laugh and started darting around the classroom making a mess of everything causing the class to break out in chaos.

"They may be small, but they are strong and quick!" Lockhart said as the students ducked for cover and waited for an opening to leave the classroom. "What's wrong? Weren't you laughing earlier?" he asked as he sweated a little bit thinking he may have gone too far. Two of them grabbed Neville by his ears and while the boy did his best to make it hard for them it was with little success.

"Okay! We get it! Lesson learned," Seamus said from under his desk.

Harry ducked under his desk as well. He was a bit surprised to see that Elsa was remaining calm and it seemed she was somehow following the movements of the pixies with her eyes. They also seemed to be making a point of avoiding her for some reason. One early on dared go near her, but she stared at it with icy blue eyes. The tiny creature gave a shiver before sticking its tongue out at her and flying off to a different part of the room.

"Now now… Calm down. There is a simple spell to fix this," Lockhart said despite no one calming down. He then waved his wand four times and called, "Peskipiksi Pesternomi!"

The spell had no effect and now Lockhart wasn't calm himself.

One of the pixies seemed to have heard him attempting to capture them and decided the professor would be his next target. It zoomed over to the uneasy looking and nervously sweating man. The thing grinned and grabbed the wand. It shrilled out some words in a foreign tongue and soon there was an orange flash and a puff of smoke before there suddenly were more pixies. The thing then threw the wand out the window with a shrill laugh.

The bell rang and everyone scrambled towards the exit. Lockhart did as well and he barely missed Neville as the boy fell from above. He managed to backhand one of the pixies holding him by his ear and sent it tumbling through the air. The other pixie couldn't hold him up on his own and let go. As Neville fell, Elsa quickly cast a cushioning charm below him.

"Well then…" Lockhart started. "I'll just leave it to you lot to clean this up." He quickly closed the doors behind him. The group weren't all really sure what to do. The pixies also seemed a little miffed that the professor just left it to a group of kids. The beasties then grinned mischievously and got ready to make their move while trying to stay a way from the cold one.

Just as the pests were about to renew their attack, Hermione called out, "Immobulus!" She managed to catch a few in her spell. Now the rest of the friends quickly got into action. The blue devilish creatures all gave a collective look of shock and fear before they darted around fast and hid in the room.

"We should just leave them here," Ron said.

"That wouldn't be right for the next class," Elsa said.

"Still… Can you believe him?" Ron asked the others as three of his four friends nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure he just wanted us to get some practical experience," Hermione defended Lockhart as she spotted two more creatures and used the freezing charm on them as well before placing them back in the cage.

"Really?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"You've read his books. Look at all of those things he's done," Hermione defended him again.

"Says he's done," Ron retorted with a scoff.

Hermione gave him a huff, "He wouldn't lie about them."

"Yes… Just ignore all of the timeline inconsistencies…" Elsa said pointedly.

Hermione seemed a little doubtful here as she still defended the professor by saying, "Maybe he just got the dates mixed up? Maybe he accidentally used American Date annotation a few times."

"He's never been to America. Why would he use their dating annotation?" Elsa asked.

"W-w-we should finish up here," Hermione said blushing a little as she didn't have a rebuttal to that.

"Agreed," Elsa said in a much more civil tone. "Could you four stand around me in a square? And ready your wands? I have an idea," she said.

The others easily complied. They were ready to finish here. If Elsa had an idea to speed things up, then they were on-board. Elsa moved her wand in an unfamiliar way as she pointed it above her and spoke in her native language. A pink light orb formed above her wand.

Suddenly various items in the classroom shook a little. Next thing the others noticed, several blue bodies shot towards her light quickly. "Hit them with your freezing charms," Elsa said as she continued to channel magic to her spell. The others did as she said and soon they were able to get several with one casting and quickly put them back into the cage at a time.

{-} {-} {-}

When they were finished with cleaning up Lockhart's mess and combed through the room one last time just to be sure, they all let out a sigh of relief and left the room together. They split up as well. Harry, Ron and Neville went their own way to the next class while Hermione and Elsa walked together.

"Where did you learn that spell?" Hermione asked.

"The archive," her friend simply explained.

"You've already mysteriously found it again? We've barely started classes…" Hermione said dubiously.

"I learned it last year. I just didn't think it would be useful so I didn't really share it. Plus, it was oddly in a different language. I practiced the spell over summer when I had a bit of free time," Elsa said.

"What?! But we can't use magic outside of school. The trace…" Hermione said.

"I'm not a British witch. The trace didn't really work when I crossed international lines outside of the Ministry of Magic's jurisdiction," Elsa explained.

"It's still dangerous to practice magic like that. It's against the rules…" Hermione said feeling conflicted between jealousy and disappointment.

"Well Vitus, my instructor and bodyguard, is a fully trained wizard and magic instructor. I don't really practice magic without his supervision," Elsa said.

Hermione gave a frown as she sighed. "That's so unfair…"

"I'll make it up to you," Elsa started.

Hermione looked to her with a smile. "You'll teach me the spell?" she asked hopefully.

"Do you think you can learn another foreign language on top of French?" Elsa asked.

Hermione gave a frown. "Not anytime soon…" she grumbled.

"How about I teach you the proper ways to apply makeup? Since you're interested in it now," Elsa said in a friendly manner.

Hermione paused in step to think about that. She then gave herself a nod. "Okay… I'm not about to go crazy about it like Lavender though."

"I didn't think you would," Elsa admitted to her with a smile.

{-} {-} {-}

After Lockhart's failure of a class, Elsa was relieved they had History of Magic. She was also really happy to have the class with Gryffindor. It was actually the only class she had with her friends this year apart from DADA, which everyone attended together. Conversely, she actually had three classes with Slytherin this year.

"Nice!" Ron said as Elsa and Hermione entered. "So glad we have this class with you, Elsa," he greeted her with a smile. "Sorry we went a different way to get here. We weren't sure what class you had until we met Terry out in the hall," he said.

"It's alright. Hermione and I used the time for some girl talk," Elsa replied.

"We actually looked at each other's schedule this year in advance," Hermione said. She then gave a frown. "Unfortunately, this and DADA are the only classes we share with Ravenclaw this year."

"We actually have three classes with Slytherin not counting DADA," Elsa said as Ron grimaced.

"Sorry to hear that," he said. Ron then blinked a couple of times, "Wait a minute! That means we have three classes with Hufflepuff this year which means we only have to put up with those snakes twice!"

"Only if you don't count DADA," Neville added with a grin.

"What class do you have next?" Harry asked.

"I'm off next actually. I have Astronomy tonight," she answered.

"It's going to be with Slytherin. I talked to Hannah and Susan a little in Herbology and found out we have Astronomy with Hufflepuff this year," Neville said.

"So glad we don't have that class with Slytherin. I don't even want to know how Draco would ruin the night," Ron said. Harry frowned to this and guessed his friends thought he was doing so to agree with Ron.

The truth was Harry frowned for a different reason. It was that odd feeling again. It was telling him Draco under a starry night sky in class gazing at stars with Elsa was a bad thing. He didn't get why this was a bad thing but it was according to that part of him. Maybe he was just disappointed he only had DADA and History with Elsa this year when he had Astronomy with her last year.

"Morning class…" Professor Binns drawled out after entering through the blackboard again unaware of the actual time of day. "Now to start off the second year… Wait… Aren't you all first years?" he asked as he blinked at them.

"Maybe last year we were," Dean said as Seamus over thought where to place his X on their Tic-Tac-Toe game.

"Is that so…" Professor Binns said before starting the lecture.

Ron was actually looking forward to how they would entertain themselves this time, but the whole group of them kind of just zoned out during the class, even Hermione did. Elsa guessed they did this because they just wanted to relax after Lockhart's class.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry gave a sigh at supper and stirred his food. He had at least eaten something, but he didn't empty his plate.

"I feel you, mate. But we knew this was coming," Ron said. The two boys both had a slip of paper in front of them with details about their detentions.

"I know. But apparently… Professor Lockhart decided he needed to over see my detention… I'm helping him with his fan mail," Harry grumbled.

Ron's eyes widened for a moment and the food on his fork that he was about to place in his mouth fell back on to his plate. "Ouch. I can't believe I'm saying this… But I'm actually glad I'm helping Filch instead."

"Could be worse," Neville started.

"How?" Both Harry and Ron asked him at the same time.

"You could have detention with Snape," Neville said.

Harry blinked for a moment and then asked, "Do you think I could request to have Snape give me detention instead?"

"What?!" Neville asked in confusion. Even Ron was a little confused, Lockhart was bad, but Snape was far worse. Ron even placed a hand on Harry's forehead to see if he was sick.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked as she joined them a little late.

"Harry wants to request Snape for his detention," Neville said gravely.

Hermione was a bit puzzled. "Who does he have instead?" she asked.

"Lockhart. Answering fan mail," Ron said as he removed his hand. Harry didn't have a fever. Maybe it was insanity.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Hermione said. Ron could have sworn he almost saw hearts in her eyes at the thought. She then shook her head a little. "It would be tedious, but not that bad. It could even be fun."

Harry didn't even say anything to her. Ron and Neville seemed to agree that Hermione was momentarily mental when it came to that statement. Neville then spoke again, "Well at least you have a few more days before it starts, Harry."

"I want it over with now…" Harry said with a sigh.

Hermione rolled her eyes at their dramatics. " _Boys…_ " she thought as she sat down across from them at the table to enjoy her own meal.

{-} {-} {-}

Elsa made her way up to the Astronomy Tower. She really did enjoy this class. There was a reason couples at Hogwarts found the Astronomy Tower so romantic apart from its seclusion. The ceiling was enchanted to be like a two way mirror instead of copying the outside like the roof in the Great Hall. There was also a large outside area of the tower which was usually used when the weather was nice enough and they needed their telescopes for an assignment. The outside part was also protected by enchantments to keep it a nice temperature during the colder months for the most part.

Whenever the weather was bad and an assignment requiring them to use their telescopes couldn't be rescheduled, the big telescope for the class would be used. The large telescope inside the tower could only be activated by the Professor or someone who had permission to use it that night. It would grow three eye pieces that could be used at the same time and it would see past the clouds. While this helped, it still remained less than optimal for the class.

For this first class, they would be looking at some star movements and planet alignments without telescopes. The tower's roof also had a mode that allowed Professor Sinistra to use it like a muggle planetarium. The picture was actually much clearer than a planetarium and the professor had a lot more freedom with it. She could zoom in and pan around it in ways that would make owners of a muggle version jealous.

Elsa also loved it when she came early to the class. The astronomy tower had a low light setting used when the Professor wanted the ceiling to be the focus. It was also used when people first entered the classroom. It was just light enough no one would trip, but not too light it detracted from the starry night sky's beauty.

The Ravenclaw Princess was so lost in gazing at the stars, she was caught a bit off guard when Draco ended up sitting next her. "Good evening, Elsa," Draco greeted her. This year Ravenclaw and Slytherin shared Astronomy, Herbology (again) and Charms. Despite already having their first Herbology class this was actually the first time Draco got a chance to talk to her.

"Hello, Draco," she replied doing her best not to show he surprised her.

"How was your summer?" he asked her making conversation. Elsa still wondered a bit why it was he treated her so different from her Gryffindor friends despite knowing she spent a lot of time with them. She remembered again how she overheard him using her first name when he talked to his father. It was in a way remarkable for someone his age, especially if they didn't have the kind of training she had to be able to do so.

Elsa thought over her response to his question. She decided she wouldn't mention her trip to the burrow. She really didn't want to bring up anything referring to Ron in particular around Draco and vice versa when around Ron. "I actually traveled a little. Spent time studying some while doing so. That was before I went shopping in Diagon Alley. How was your summer?" she asked.

Elsa honestly hoped he didn't ask too much about her summer, but asking him about his was a good idea. If there was one thing Draco enjoyed more than giving Harry a hard time or picking fights with Ron, it was talking about himself. She wasn't necessarily opposed to talking to Draco, but she wasn't really sure how best to talk around the truth of her summer. She didn't want to let on too much with most about her exploits over the break.

Draco's smile was a good indication her plan worked. "It was actually rather interesting. I got to travel with father on some business matters. I also went with my mother to visit a friend she's known for several years and we got to tour Beauxbatons," he said.

"That is interesting. I've heard their school is a palace in France," Elsa said genuinely interested. She already intended to make a trip to France for the Holiday break wishing to follow up on the Flamels and finding out how much they knew about her family. She was hoping maybe she could find time to make a side trip to the French magic school.

"Yes, it is. Though it is more accurate to say it is close to the border between France and Spain," Draco stated rather too smugly for her taste. Though she supposed getting to actually see another magic school was something to be proud of. "There is a certain aspect to Beauxbatons. The palace is far more lavishly decorated than Hogwarts. Fortunately, I didn't have to worry about speaking French since mother's friend is fluent in English. Translation spells can be rather tricky," he said.

"I suppose it makes sense Beauxbatons would be more lavish. Though the two terms are often used interchangeably, Castle and Palace have different connotations in a way. Palace usually sounds homey and inviting. Whereas Castle, sounds pointedly dignified and stalwart," Elsa said using her own thoughts regarding home and Hogwarts as a basis. Arendelle's Palace was homey, inviting, beautiful, and dignified, but it wasn't going out of its way to prove how dignified it is.

"I can see that," Draco started. "Though personally, I find Hogwarts more to my liking. Less ostentatious. When it comes to Beauxbatons Palace, they certainly care more about physical appearances than to my liking."

Elsa actually found this interesting considering how much time she was sure Draco put into his own appearance. The way he styled his hair and made sure his uniforms were always pressed and his robes as clean as possible showed he did hold a good bit of value in physical appearances. "I will admit that while I am curious about the other magical schools, Hogwarts does have a certain charm to it that I fully appreciate. I can't imagine it is easy to visit the other schools. It is impressive to an extent you visited one," she said causing Draco to grin a bit.

"Well, international travel is not easy. Though I suppose you know this first hand. Given you aren't from Britain," he said.

"One would think," Elsa started. "However, given the nature of my family in regards to the gift, we actually have a very close relationship with Hogwarts. Any time a member of my family awakens the gift they attend Hogwarts for their schooling. This means in my situation, at least when it comes to travelling between school and home, it is far simpler than usual. I guess given my family's choice in schooling one could say it is proof Hogwarts has a certain something the others do not."

"Or at the very least it did…" Draco said with a slight frown.

"What do you mean by that?" Elsa asked.

"Well… Recent history regarding Hogwarts is not the best. Look at some of the faculty," Draco started.

Elsa gave a laugh and interrupted him. "Especially Lockhart. Given his first class," she said as Draco chuckled in agreement. The fact Elsa was not fooled by the blowhard as most of the girls in their class were showed she was of a different level from the others in his books.

"Exactly! Rumors aside, even last year's DADA Professor was of exceedingly low standard. That is part of the reason why my father actually thought of sending me to one of the other big three schools. Durmstrang, to be precise. Father actually intends to possibly take me there to visit a friend of his next summer," Draco said. He then gave a smirk and added, "They actually teach you the Dark Arts there. Instead of the mockery of a class DADA is here."

Elsa frowned a little to this. She did not like the slight hunger in smirk. "While there is a certain wisdom in understanding what you are to defend against… There are also the worries of obsession and being seduced by the dark arts and the path it could lead you down," she said.

Draco blinked a few times and wiped his earlier smirk away. "I suppose you are right about that. I merely wished to point out even that would be better than what we have here in that regard," he said as a way of hoping to cover up his slip of interest in learning the dark arts from her.

He guessed it made sense Elsa would be like many others when it came to the dark arts. Honestly, he was of the same thought his mother and father were in that regard usually. Dark Arts was merely a term used to scare others from obtaining such power and an excuse for people's cowardice from such magics.

" _Now that I think about it. Even Professor Snape warned me to be careful when delving into such things,_ " Draco thought. His Godfather's warnings on the topic seemed very sincere. It was almost as if the man himself, who was very interested in such things when he was young, had suffered a great loss due to his pursuits in such knowledge. The man never spoke of what that lose was, but it was obvious he didn't feel the price for his mastery of such magic was exactly worth it.

Draco and Elsa may have continued their discussion, but it was at that time the other Ravenclaw girls arrived followed shortly by a slightly irate Pansy with Crabbe and Goyle. Draco wasn't sure if Pansy was upset because she ended up having to drag Crabbe and Goyle to the class this time or if it was something else. She was even angrier when Crabbe sat down next to Draco before she could. To Draco's credit, he was about to tell Crabbe to let her sit there instead, but Professor Sinistra arrived as well and immediately called the class to order.

{-} {-} {-}

Ginny walked through the halls in a manner very different from her usual. She was walking as if she owned the place. It was as if she was extremely familiar with the halls of Hogwarts. Something very unlike a first-year student so soon after school started.

"That disappointing Slytherin Prefect girl should be occupied by her male Hufflepuff counterpart in a broom closet by this time. To think, a member of the greatest Hogwarts house would stoop so low… A filthy lion would be better than that badger," she said to herself in a voice that sounded darker than her usual tone.

Ginny gave a smirk that looked very out of place on her young features as she said, "It is good I seem to have found a way back. The work I intend is very much needed it would seem."

The girl then strode with purpose as she approached the door she needed. She opened it and sighed. There was wailing coming from one of the toilets. " _That ghost is at it again?! Doesn't it have somewhere better to haunt?_ " Ginny thought before leaving quietly. He wasn't sure she could open the entrance yet and needed to be cautious. The whole point of tonight was to test it out. He did not want any distractions.

Ginny stepped outside and made her way to a classroom nearby to plan what to do about the ghost of that pathetic girl. She took a few steps when an annoying voice could be heard behind her. "An ickle Firstie here? Out of Bed?! My my we are… adventurous!" the specter of a tiny man wearing eyesore colors said with a cackle of a voice.

"Ahhh, Yes. Peeves… I guess I should have planned for your annoyance. It is rather pathetic you're still allowed to roam free," Ginny said in that odd version of her voice.

Peeves actually paused his cackling. He was shocked and angry a firstie dared speak of him that way. "Very foolish… Even for a lion… No student dares challenge I, The Great Mischief Entertainer!" he said while zooming around to the front of the girl. He was about to snap his fingers and give her an amusing punishment while he grinned like a Cheshire cat. when he did move to her front, he paused in shock. He was actually almost a little terrified at what he saw and more so what he felt.

He gazed into black eyes. The girl's face was smirking with a confidence unlike anything possible for a first year. "Perhaps… You are no lion… But a snake?" Peeves said. His eyes then widened as comprehension dawned on him and a memory of a student with a similar attitude surfaced. He was about to make a break for it and tell the professors. He liked mischief, but this was no mischief. It was something far worse that wouldn't just end with a small trip to the medical wing for an annoyed student.

Before he could move, a purple light struck him from the girl's wand slamming him into a nearby wall. She didn't even say an incantation. He looked up to her, his usual traces of humor gone. Her wand then shot a bright white light at him and his eyes took on a blank stare. She whispered something to him and he wandered off to a different part of the castle in a trance. Ginny then waved her wand and the damage done to the wall where Peeves hit was repaired.

Peeves wasn't a ghost. He wasn't as protected from magic as they were. It may take a little more power, but spells could work on him fairly well. He unfortunately couldn't be killed by the Curse of Death, or it would have been done long ago. However, the little man who thought himself funny wouldn't be a bother anymore. Tom had made sure of that. His vessel needed as little interference as possible for their plans.

Ginny entered the unused classroom right by the girls' Bathroom. She then cast a spell that was far too complex for even the exceptional witch she was at her current level. The spell allowed her to monitor the Girls' Bathroom waiting for that ghost to leave. She gave a smirk again. " _It is kind of fitting… even if it is annoying, that she still lingers on in the place she died. Of course, the girl was always pathetic even in life. It was only poetic she was so pathetic in death as well,_ " Ginny thought to herself.

As the night went on, Ginny was getting frustrated. In her frustration, she made a different face again very unsuited for her young features. "I will have to make sure this doesn't happen often…" she said as she frowned. " _Perhaps a compulsion spell to encourage the ghost to bawl somewhere else?_ " she thought as she came up with different plans.

While ghosts were invulnerable to most magics, there was some that could work on them and not just exorcisms. A memory charm wouldn't work. They were composed of only memory one could argue and as a result were immune to such magic. They also didn't have a full on mind so Imperus was out of the question. Ghosts did have emotions and urges to an extent.

He… She could use a compulsion Charm strong enough to send the ghost somewhere else in the castle maybe. It was kind of iffy and while this body was powerful and its magic worked on Peeves, it was a different matter when referring to a real ghost.

An amused smiled tugged on Ginny's cheeks. " _I wonder what would happen if a ghost saw those…_ " Her thought was put on the back burner. She heard the ghost let out an extra loud wail before the sound of a flushing toilet. Ginny gave a dark chuckle as she left for the bathroom, " _That is definitely one way to get rid of filth_ _and so very amusing when considering her_."

"Let's see if this will work…" Ginny thought out loud to herself once in the bathroom. She looked at the appropriate sink and concentrated.

She spoke.

"Open…"

Nothing happened. She tried again.

"Open…"

Still nothing.

Sadly, parseltongue wasn't easy to speak in if you weren't born with the gift. This girl's body was a fine pure blood specimen, even if her family's beliefs were rather misguided. It was a pity he would have to use up her life force. She would have been a rather fetching witch when she was of age. He could tell. It was written in her body and it's magic. She sadly did not have the blessing of parseltongue written with all of her other gifts.

It seemed at the moment though, she wasn't fully ready for entering there. He did not have fine enough manipulation over her body yet. It would only be a matter of time until he did, but that was not today. He could possibly try hissing non-stop until it opened out of luck, but he wasn't a fool that placed much stock in such things.

"It seems the unworthy and the filth of these halls are still safe… for now," Ginny said in disappointment under her breath. This plan was working well over all, but there was still much that needed to be accomplished. The Beast of the Greatest still had to be awakened and tested. As she entered through the portrait to Gryffindor Tower, he wondered how much it had grown since the last time.

{-} {-} {-}

Ginny stood blinking in her dark dorm room. She wasn't sure why it was she was standing here in the middle of the room with her wand out. She didn't even remember getting dressed in her school robes. " _Did I even get ready for bed?_ " she wondered. Ginny then looked to the side at the clock on the wall. Her eyes widened as she saw the time. " _How is it this late already? I have to be up in two hours,_ " she thought.

She didn't get it. She felt so tired. How could she still be up? It was as if she hadn't gotten any sleep at all, but she was sure she laid down in her bed earlier. She then gave a mighty yawn and felt a new wave of exhaustion over coming her. She gave a shiver and stepped over to her bed.

She was so tired... She fell on to her bed and didn't even bother to get under the covers. Maybe she needed to see Madam Pomfrey and find out if she actually had some kind of sleep walking problem. Her mother had never mentioned such a problem, but it could be the stress of coming to Hogwarts that caused it she guessed as she drifted off to sleep. She would at least get in a nap before she had classes again. She was not looking forward to attending classes in such a condition.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: To the Pitch and Long Dreaded Detentions!

Harry was wearing his practice robes while an unusual group walked with him to the pitch. Ron and Neville were woken up by Oliver as he fetched Harry and the two figured they might as well follow. They were okay with this since the group was planning to visit Hagrid for most of the day anyways. They picked up Hermione who was actually very much awake reading over a homework assignment for probably the sixth time in the common room. Harry didn't get how Hermione could claim Elsa got up too early when she herself got up just as early.

The last tag along was Colin. The boy apparently heard Oliver looking for Harry. The first year was actually planning on taking some early morning pictures around the castle without having to worry about a lot of students roaming around. He wanted to see how a photo without people would turn out along with lighting. Harry was actually a little disappointed the boy decided to come with them instead. He kind of wanted to see what pictures Colin would have taken. He could understand why Colin was following though.

"Oh boy! I've heard all about Quidditch from my roommates! It sounds really cool. I can't believe there is such a sport!" Colin said with a huge grin as soon as he started following them. Ron of course was more than eager to talk about the sport and Neville clarified things when Ron went off on tangents that would have otherwise confused Colin. Hermione simply shook her head and thought about going ahead and starting the book she picked to read while waiting for practice to end.

"Hey Colin," Harry said interrupting Ron's dramatization of a game he heard about that the Chudley Cannons played last year. It was surprising how awake Ron was by this point considering he wasn't usually a morning person, even if he was better about it.

"Yeah?" Colin asked.

"You probably shouldn't take pictures while we practice," Harry said.

"Oh…" the boy replied he then took on a thoughtful expression for a moment and nodded. "I can see why that would be bad. I won't. I'll still take a few pictures of the pitch when you all aren't out there," Colin said.

"Nothing wrong with that," Harry said as the group left and surprisingly met Elsa in the entrance hall coming back inside.

"Hey, Everyone. What's going on?" Elsa asked.

Harry actually had to blink a couple of times and was thankful he was too tired to blush. It was something seeing Elsa in her workout attire and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore it in a braid a good amount, but this was somehow completely different in Harry's eyes.

Hermione was the one to answer her question. "Oliver decided they should have practice really quick this morning. We decided we might as well go and see. Do you want to come?" she asked.

Elsa frowned a little as she looked at herself. "Sorry… I kind of need to take a shower now and then breakfast. I'll meet you later. Okay?"

"See you around!" Hermione said with a friendly smile and a wave.

As soon as Elsa rounded the corner, Harry's brain rebooted and they started walking again.

"It really is something seeing Elsa before she's ready for the day," Ron commented.

"Yeah…" Neville started a little in thought. "I didn't know Elsa wore anything other than dresses and the school uniform."

"She works out every morning. We all know this. There's no way she would wear a dress for that," Hermione explained.

"I know… It's just different is all," Neville said.

"That was Elsa? She's the one they call the Ravenclaw Princess, isn't she?" Colin asked.

Ron actually gave a chuckle to that. "School's barely started and you already know her nickname… Elsa's going to hate that." Ron then chuckled some more as Neville joined him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if a little something something happens to Padma now," Neville said.

"Does she hate it?" Colin asked.

"Yes and No," Harry started. "She doesn't mind the nickname and even sometimes likes it. She just doesn't like how Padma, one of her roommates, started the nickname behind her back by accident and it really caught on with the whole school."

Harry then parted with the others as they went to the stands. Oliver wanted to meet with the team in the locker room first for a bit.

"Well it's about time you got here!" Oliver said as he looked to Harry.

Harry looked around for a minute and said, "Ummm… I believe I'm first. Wait… this isn't just practice for me alone is it?"

"Ohh… I thought I heard voices outside with you," Oliver said.

"That was my friends. They're waiting in the stands. We actually had plans before you randomly decided to have practice today," Harry said with a slight frown.

"Well they can wait then. Quidditch!" Oliver said as if that was universal knowledge.

"Still…" a different voice started as the twins arrived followed by Alicia, Katie and Angelina.

"It would have been nice to have been told about this yesterday…" Fred said.

"Yeah then we could have been ready…" George said.

"I know they have that saying the early bird catches the worm…" Fred said.

"But even the worms aren't up this early!" George concluded.

"I do think we saw Elsa though," Fred said.

"And she gets up even earlier than mom," George replied.

"None of that matters! Quiddtich!" Oliver said as the others sighed or yawned or a mix of the two in Angelina's case.

{-} {-} {-}

Oliver started going over all kinds of strategies that seemed rather overly complicated. He had several different boards with x's and o's on them that moved when he tapped them with his wand. It was really hard to follow, especially this early in the morning even if you were awake. The Gryffindor team apart from their captain wasn't really fully awake.

"Questions?!" Oliver finally asked.

"Why couldn't you have told us this last night when we were awake?" George asked.

"This is Quidditch! No one else has started training yet! We need to get a head start! We should have had the cup last year but…" Oliver looked to Harry briefly.

"Hey! Don't blame me. Quirrell was the one who had Voldemort in the back of his head and tried to steal from the school," he said. The others flinched at his the name he used.

"Be that as it may… We should have had the cup last year, but well… that happened. This year it will be different!" Oliver said with determination. He then turned to Harry pleading to him. "Please… Please… Please make sure your end of the year adventure takes place at a more convenient time this year."

"It isn't like I planned for it or anything you know…" Harry muttered.

"Any other questions?" Oliver asked again.

Fred raised his hand this time.

"Yes?" Oliver asked.

"Do you really think we need battle plan ZX270? I'm pretty sure if there was an attack by wizards and witches from an alternate dimension in the future… They'll cancel the game or at least postpone it," Fred said. While it was kind of funny, the truth is Oliver really made a strategy for that. It was right after the one regarding a volcano eruption that somehow revived the dinosaurs, mid game.

"You think this is a game?!" Oliver asked a little angry.

"Technically… It is a sport which is a game or activity that involves competing against others," Alicia answered with a yawn.

"Wrong! This is Quidditch!" Oliver replied. He then turned around and led the way out as he said, "Let's get out there and practice."

{-} {-} {-}

Once they were outside, Harry noticed Neville nudge a dozing Ron while Hermione was thoroughly engrossed with her book. Colin seemed to just be making his way back from taking a picture on the other side of the pitch. Ron gave a yawn and said, "You've got to be kidding me… You're all just now getting started?!"

"Oliver wanted to talk strategy…" Harry said with a sigh.

Ron's demeanor changed as he looked a bit concerned. "Oh… In that case… Are you sure you don't need longer? It is Quidditch," Ron said.

"See he understands…" muttered Oliver as they all mounted their brooms.

Colin had really looked forward to seeing an awesome Quidditch practice and really wished he could take pictures. "Just seeing them flying around like that is awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Wait until you see your first game," Ron said with a grin. Ron was pleased when he saw how excited the kid was. He was also glad to see Neville watching with a critical eye. Ron was even pleasantly surprised to notice Hermione put her book down to watch.

Sadly, they wouldn't get to watch a whole practice session. "Harry?" Oliver asked after a few minutes of practice.

"Yes? Did I get it wrong? I thought we were just on strategy C-17," Harry said thoughtfully.

Oliver shook his head. "It isn't that. What's with the boy with the camera?" He asked.

"Oh… Is he taking pictures? He promised he wouldn't," Harry said.

"No, he isn't…" Oliver commented.

"His name's Colin Creevey. He's a first year in our dorm," Harry answered.

"Good… So, he isn't a Slytherin spy," Oliver said with a relief.

"He wanted to take some pictures of the pitch and see some Quidditch after he heard you calling for me this morning. There's no way he'd be in Slytherin. He's a muggle born and he isn't stuck up or full of himself," Harry said as Oliver nodded.

"Besides…" George started. "Slytherin doesn't need a spy. They're all here. The whole team," he said as he pointed to the group of green and black walking on to the pitch.

Oliver groaned. "Everyone, stop!" he called as the team did as he said.

Oliver landed and said, "Flint… What the bloody hell are you doing here? I booked the pitch for today as soon as school started."

Marcus Flint had a huge grin as he handed Wood a piece of paper.

Wood took it with a frown and started to read it out loud. "Slytherin has special permission to use the Quidditch Pitch today owing to the fact they have a new seeker to train. The note's signed Professor Snape…" Wood said to everyone before holding it up for the others to see quickly.

"You have a new seeker?" Oliver asked incredulously.

Flint continued to grin and stepped to the said as an equally smug looking Draco stepped forward. "That would be me," Draco said full of self-importance despite being smaller than the rest of the Slytherin team by a noticeable amount.

"That isn't all that's new," Flint said as he and the others pulled out their brooms. They were all Nimbus 2001s. "A little donation to the team from Draco's dad. I've heard their loads better than the 2000s. As for the old Cleansweep fives…" Flint made a point of looking at the Weasley twins' brooms. "Well… You might as well give them to Filch to sweep the floors clean." The gathered Slytherins laughed to that.

"Oh look. Groupies… Though not sure why you'd want a bunch of guys especially ones that young," Flint said earning more laughs from the others.

Neville, Ron and Hermione were making their way over looking none too pleased. Colin followed though he wasn't sure what was going on or why they were marching over in such a way. "What's going on here?" Ron asked. "What's he doing here?" he then almost snarled at Draco.

"I'm Slytherin's new Seeker," Draco said grinning broadly. "We were just letting them checkout the new brooms Father bought the team." Draco then showed off his broom to Ron who was stunned in awe.

Draco was about to say something more when Hermione spoke up. "It really says something when you have to buy your way on to the Slytherin team… At least in Gryffindor, they only choose the best for the team," she said with humph at the end.

Draco snarled at her and said, "Oh yeah?! Well no one asked for your opinion. Now stop polluting our air and leave you filthy mudblood!"

Harry and Hermione were both shocked at what he said. Hermione wasn't sure what that word meant, but she knew it wasn't nice. She didn't even need to see everyone's reaction to it. Not even the Slytherin team was laughing at it. Flint moved Malfoy back as the twins seemed occupied holding Neville back even though they clearly wanted to jump Malfoy as well.

"How dare you!" shrieked Alicia.

"You'll pay for that one Malfoy," Ron yelled. He was raising him wand, but Harry forced his arm down. Harry wanted to get Draco just as much as the others, but he knew Ron didn't have a clear shot at Draco. Given the team had Snape's permission to be there, he was also sure whatever Ron did would be a lot more trouble than usual, especially if he accidentally hit Flint with a spell.

Ron growled as he glowered at Draco, but didn't dare fire a spell. He looked to Harry but Harry gave him a look in return and it seemed Ron regained some of his cool, especially when he noticed how Hermione was looking. He was now more concerned with calming his friend than what Malfoy said.

"Let's go, everyone. Practice is cancelled. And Draco…" Oliver said. Draco sneered to the side. "Don't foul Quidditch with such language…" it was obvious there was a lot of fury in Oliver's quiet voice. Flint decided if Draco caused a problem like this with Oliver again, the seeker was on his own. There was one thing you didn't want to piss off Oliver about and it was anything Quidditch.

Draco didn't get it. He was pretty sure he'd won this when the Gryffindors started to leave, but no one seemed glad about it.

"Hey, Darco?" Harry asked.

"What do you want… Potter," Draco replied thinking he would have a chance to get back at them.

"You may have a supposedly much better broom. But that just means it will be all the more fun when a beat you to the Snitch easily," Harry said with a confident look.

Neville then chuckled. They others looked to him briefly. "Sorry… I was just wondering if it would be too presumptuous to thank Draco in advance," he explained causing everyone including the Slytherins to pay attention. Neville turned to Ron and smirked as he said, "Remember… We talked about this last year. We all agreed if Draco got on the team that meant Slytherin might as well hand us the Quidditch cup."

Ron laughed to that and smirked as well before turning to look at Flint and Draco. "You're right, Neville. After all, Draco's the reason Gryffindor has its best seeker ever," he said not noticing the sour look Flint quickly shot Draco.

"My thoughts exactly," Harry said in agreement with his friends as they laughed, even Hermione was feeling a little bit better now. She was still confused about what Malfoy had called her, but she was feeling better.

"Why youuu!" Draco said as he now raised his wand once they were out of ear shot.

However, before Draco could cast a spell Marcus Flint grabbed his wrist rather tightly. "I hate to say it, but Potter is good. You can't let them distract you like that." He then gave a very unsettling grin as he said, "Looks like we need to train the new Seeker how to not be distracted, boys." The other teammates chuckled. Flint's eyes narrowed and his grin turned foul as he said, "Especially since he gave Gryffindor their seeker…" The chuckles turned a little darker and Draco gulped as he paled a little.

{-} {-} {-}

"How are ye lot doing?" Hagrid asked with a grin. He then held the door open and said, "Elsa arrived not ta long ago. She's trying one of my experimental teas. Would ye like ta join her in that? Or would ye like regular tea?"

"What flavors are in the new tea? After the mess back at the pitch, I could use something nice and relaxing," Harry admitted.

"It be a tea with a bit o' mint, berry and a dash of pumpkin spice. It also have a wee bit a Ginger Splice Root," Hagrid said as his friends sat down.

"That's actually an ingredient in Calming Draught," Hermione said.

"Aye… It seem ta fit the ticket does it not?" Hagrid said as the others nodded and agreed to try some of it.

Once they were all sipping their tea, which did cause them to relax without it being to aggressive like the potion was, Elsa asked, "What happened at the Quidditch Pitch?"

"Malfoy's the new Slytherin seeker," Harry started. "They took over the pitch with Professor Snape's permission, showed off their new brooms and he called Hermione something…"

"Mudblood… He called me a mudblood. What does it mean?" Hermione asked glad for the tea. She tried not to let it show too much, but she was still upset at what Draco called her and she didn't even know what it was. Even with the laugh Ron and Neville gave her, it still stung her in a way.

Hagrid gasped. "He didn't… Did he?"

Ron glowered and took a sip of his tea. "He did…" Ron then turned to Hermione and said to her, "It's a really bad word… It means… dirty blood." He took another sip wishing he had hexed the blonde git, even if he was sure it would have been more trouble than it was worth.

Neville then clarified, "It's a rude term for muggleborns…"

Hermione's eyes widened and she almost sniffled at that but took a sip. "I'm really glad for this tea then… It really is wonderful Hagrid and seems to have a mild calming effect, even if it isn't like the potion. This easily taste much better."

Elsa frowned. "How did the others react?" she asked.

Ron gave a scoff. "We nearly had an all out brawl out there. Though… I am surprised the other Slytherins didn't laugh with him at it."

Neville nodded as well. "Not even Flint seemed to find it amusing," he said.

Elsa then nodded. "Then Draco will come to regret it. The twins were there so I'm sure they'll let him have it for saying that. If the rest of the Slytherins didn't find it amusing, then that means they won't be too keen on protecting him when the time comes." Elsa also decided to do her part as well.

After that, they changed their discussion to more enjoyable topics. Hagrid even let them try a new biscuit he was seeing if it would work as the perfect compliment for his new tea. They all still found it rather amazing how much better their large friend's cooking was now that his oven was working properly.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry and Ron looked to each other in the Lobby as the clock chimed their doom. It was time for their detentions. "Well see you on the other side…" Ron said with a dark chuckle matched by Harry. They soon parted ways as they were serving detention with different people. Harry and Ron still weren't fully sure who would have it worse.

Harry knocked on Professor Lockhart's door. "Ahhh… Come, Harry. Come in," he said in his far too cheerful manner.

"May I ask why you volunteered to oversee my detention, Professor?" Harry asked as he entered and closed the door behind him.

"Fair question. I get it. Harry. I get it… It is of course my fault. I gave you a taste of the celebrity life and you obviously want more. Who wouldn't Heh hah?" Professor Lockhart said.

Harry blinked stupidly as he sat at the desk Lockhart motioned him towards. "But really, my boy… Flying a car into the that tree? Though they do say any publicity is good publicity, you need to be careful. Especially at your age. But worry not. Professor Sprout is a very capable witch and good with plants. I offered her my help, but she insisted taking care of it herself. Heh Hah… No doubt she saw it as a challenge," Professor Lockhart said with what was supposed to be a fond smile.

"So… What will I be doing?" Harry asked wanting to move the conversation onwards and hoping maybe Lockhart would forget the original plan. He really mostly wanted to just get this over with already though.

Lockhart gave that annoying chuckle of his as he said, "Perhaps I'm being too easy some would say, but I can't help but lend a hand to such a rising star, now can I? I am giving you the honor of helping me with my fan mail. Something that will no doubt come in handy for you yourself someday. Huh, Harry?" He flashed a gleaming smile as Harry tried not to puke in his mouth at the thought of having his own fan mail and simply nodded in reply.

"Now… You can help by addressing the envelopes! I make a point of personally answering my fans' many letters. The first one is for Gladys Gudgeon… Bless her heart… Huge fan of mine. Huge fan. She makes a point of attending all of my events," Lockhart said as he began writing the letter.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry was proud he managed to not doze off in the middle of his detention. He was also concerned he might get writer's cramp from addressing all of these envelopes. The dark-haired boy had to admit that Lockhart's hand was amazing if he could write so many letters without any bother. He also made a point of causally saying things such as, "You don't say… Yeah… I get it… Good to hear…" as Lockhart rambled on about various topics all of which were about himself.

For the most part, the Professor would say things such as, "Celebrity is as celebrity does. Remember that, Harry! Heh hah…"

There was occasionally a different chuckle Lockhart let out and one time he even said, "Ohhh… Selena Starchild… You little minx, you. There are many temptations, young Harry. Many! Remember that as well. People like us always have to be careful of our actions. Always under scrutiny we are. Ohhh yes."

Harry tried his best to get a terrible mental picture out of his head gifted to him by Lockhart's implications. He really did not like Lockhart's tone, even if that advice was actually pretty good in general. " _I really want to get out of here! Isn't it time yet?_ " he thought.

It was then that Harry got his distraction. Though he wished he hadn't gotten that kind of a distraction. He heard a voice. It was something cold… something dark.

" _Let me rip… Let me tear! Let me eatttt! Let me bitttte… Let me killll!_ " the voice said in an almost hissy sound.

"Wha-what was that?!" Harry said as he stood up in a bit of a panic.

"Pardon me?" Lockhart dumbly asked.

"That… that voice. It wasn't you. Can't you hear it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry to say I have no idea what has you in such a fit," Lockhart said and actually sounded at least partially concerned.

"It… It… You really didn't hear it?" Harry asked his eyes wide in disbelief.

"No…" Lockhart started. "Perhaps… You're getting drowsy…" Professor Lockhart then looked to his clock with his own smiling and winking face on it. "Great Scott! No wonder! It's been four hours! My my how time flies when you're having. Heh hah. Right, Harry?"

Before Harry could say anything, Lockhart ushered him out the door. "It is time for you to go, my boy. Do try not to get into too much more trouble, Eh? You don't need such an excuse to visit me. My door is always open and I am always willing to help such a young rising celebrity like yourself," Lockhart said with a wink.

Harry blinked and tried to see if he could hear that voice again, but he couldn't. " _Must have moved on while I was arguing with Lockhart,_ " he thought as he headed back to the dorm.

Right as he got ready for bed, Ron came in groaning. He gave a sigh and looked extremely tired as he collapsed onto his bed. It seemed his red-haired friend wasn't going to even bother with changing into his night clothes. "How bad was it?" Harry whispered to him.

"Terrible…" Ron started just as quiet. They didn't want to disturb their friends. "I lost count of how many times I had to polish that Quidditch cup…"

He then sighed and said, "Then there was that Special Services to the School award as well. Filch kept claiming to find a spot that wasn't polished fully. He even went so far as to say. 'That there is someone who knew how to stay out of trouble. Unlike you and your little friend.' I swear… I'm half tempted to steal the damnable thing and let Seamus explode it in an interesting manner just so I don't have to see the name Tom M. Riddle ever again…"

"Ouch…" Harry commented.

Ron nodded and gave a stretch before turning to Harry. "How was it for you?"

"Lockhart thought he was doing me a favor. Claimed he was coaching me in how to be a proper little celebrity. So many names and addresses. I had to address all of the envelopes for his fan mail. He kept giving me advice such as, 'Heh hah… The spotlight is friend so long as you know how to deal with it.' I swear if I have to do detention with him again I can't be held accountable for my actions," Harry said with a sigh.

"There was something else, but I think I'll save it for tomorrow and tell everyone," Harry said.

Ron gave a yawn. "Good thinking… I'm too tired. I probably should have gotten a dreamless sleep potion. Who knows how many Awards for Special Services to the School I will be polishing in my nightmares tonight." The two then gave each other one last goodnight before going to sleep.

{-} {-} {-}

Draco gave a groan as he managed to make it back to the Slytherin dorm finally. Practice was really tough. Flint and the rest of the team took far too much glee in what they did. He couldn't really go to his father about this, even if he wanted to do that. "That's Quidditch, Draco. Learn to accept it," his dad would have said. He probably would have then gone on about how important the sport was and all of that as well.

Other people would find it rather funny how into the Quidditch his father was. Honestly, why else would he have bothered to buy the whole Slytherin team Nimbus 2001s? He wanted to make sure Slytherin had every edge they could in the game. It also gave his dad more valid reasons to talk shop about the game, since he was invested in it.

After the outside parts of practice were done, Flint dragged him to the locker room made him memorize the Slytherin play book including their signals for each play. There was a test... Failing the test resulted in more minutes based on far below he was for the passing grade. Flint made it even more difficult because he kept deciding to raise the passing grade mark.

Draco vowed he would have vengeance against Harry for being seeker by beating him when their first match came. He causally ignored the fact that he himself was the reason Harry ended up being seeker in the first place. The damnable Potter probably would have never bothered to play Quidditch otherwise.

As soon as Draco fell on to his bed, he was out like a light. He was lucky to have Crabbe and Goyle as bodyguards/minions. Otherwise Blaze would have thought it funny to use a marker to doodle on Draco's cheek.

{-} {-} {-}

The next morning Harry was actually happy to have had that detention. Elsa seemed to have decided that they had learned their lesson and sat with them at breakfast. She had been nice enough when they were at Hagrid's and during their classes, but there was still a certain distance she kept between herself and him and Ron. Now however, she was back to being the friend she always was.

"I think it is safe to say you two have thoroughly learned your lesson," she said as Harry and Ron nodded eagerly in return. "So, when should I give you all that performance? That is to say if Harry and Ron don't mind a bit of a repeat."

"Are kidding me? Of course, it is fine," Ron said as Harry nodded in agreement.

"Next weekend?" Hermione asked as Harry, Ron and Neville nodded.

"Fine by me," Elsa said.

She then gave a smile and said, "So, Hermione… Are you sure you don't want to join me for my morning runs this year? You are always asking me how I stay in shape despite eating so much chocolate."

"I don't know… It is so early," Hermione said once again.

Neville sighed and shook his head. "Hermione… You know that isn't an excuse. You're always up early enough. And don't you dare claim you are too busy either. We all know you are just revising homework for the millionth time… You even complain about how you always keep going back to what you had earlier as an answer as well."

Hermione gave a sigh. "Okay… I'll give it a try. I do sort of have workout clothes with me this year," She admitted guiltily and blushed a little bit. She wasn't sure why she kept turning down the offer. Perhaps it was because she was never a fan of P.E. in school. "Just don't expect me to climb a rope or anything like that."

"Does that mean you want to do more of a workout than just jogging/running?" Elsa asked.

Hermione sighed again. "Might as well…" She then gave a determined look as she said, "I don't want to fear gaining too much weight from delicious foods ever again!" Elsa couldn't help but chuckle to that as Hermione joined her.

"Glad that's over," Ron started. Hermione gave him a look. He raised his arms comically and said, "Don't look at me that way. We all know this would have continued throughout the year until you said yes."

"So, Harry," Hermione started cutting off further conversation on the topic. "I believe there was something you said you wanted to tell us all? You were talking about it on the way here."

"Yes. There is. Meet me in the classroom when you are all ready," he said. The group of friends didn't take much longer until they were on the way to the abandoned classroom they frequented.

{-} {-} {-}

"What is it?" Ron asked once Neville closed the door.

"When I was in detention with Lockhart last night, I heard a voice. He claimed he didn't hear it. It seemed like it was coming from everywhere," Harry said.

"What did it say?" Hermione asked with a thoughtful frown.

"It was kind of hissy… if that makes sense. And kept going on about wanting to kill and bite and such," he replied.

"And Lockhart didn't hear anything?" Ron asked to clarify. Harry nodded. Ron frowned. "This isn't good… It isn't normal to hear voices no one else can, even in the magical world."

"Could it have been Peeves?" Harry asked. He wouldn't put it past the poltergeist to do it as some sick joke.

"Peeves isn't a true ghost. He couldn't say something only you would hear," Hermione said.

Neville was in thought as he said, "It can't be a curse either. Unless you've gotten yourself a cursed object without us knowing."

"Harry hasn't been exploring the castle on his own so it can't be that," Elsa said as she was in thought. Was Harry hearing some more advanced form of the flows she could feel and almost seem to hear? There were lots of possibilities in the magic world.

"Nothing has happened. So that is something at least. Are you sure you weren't half asleep or something?" Ron asked. He really didn't want his friend going loony on them and hearing voices everywhere.

Harry shook his head.

"I don't think there is anything we can do about it now," Ron said.

"If it happens again get someone, and see if they can hear it as well. Or go to Professor McGonagall," Hermione suggested.

Harry shook his head to that. "I don't want them shipping me off to some insane asylum," Harry said as Neville frowned deeper. Luckily, his friends didn't notice.

"Anyways… That was what I wanted to say," Harry admitted feeling as if he was wasting their time or something.

"I guess we can all keep an eye out... Or in this case and ear," Elsa said earning a slight chuckle from her friends including Harry. He didn't want to dwell on it anymore. It was time to enjoy his free time at Hogwarts. He would keep an ear out like Elsa said, but not worry about it too much for the time being. The friends then went and relaxed outside. It was a comfortable day in September after all and they didn't know what October would bring.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Invitations and Parties!

Hogwarts was interesting to say the least. Luna was pleasantly surprised that even with how most of the students seemed to be heavily infested with Wrackspurts of many constantly changing colors, she could enjoy herself. Perhaps she just wasn't used to so many people being around her and things weren't really as bad as she first thought they would be. When she and her papa went shopping, the Wrackspurts weren't usually this bad though. Most of the witches and wizards were far too busy and in a hurry for the tiny creatures to keep up with them for long. This was not the case with students in a school it seemed.

Luna was also getting a little used to the way others were treating her. It wasn't so bad lately. There was just the snickering and occasional whisper of, "That's her! Loony. Loony Lovegood! She's always reading that strange magazine and sometimes its upside down." Sometimes she would hear someone say, "It's too bad really… She might be kind of cute otherwise."

The Ravenclaw Princess and her fellow second years weren't too bad and sometimes even tried to be friendly. Luna wasn't sure how sincere they were though. A few people had acted nice to her at first only to then laugh and say, "You actually believed me? Why would I want to be your friend?" It was usually Slytherins acting that way, but a couple of people in her own house did as well. Oddly enough, they usually made sure to behave themselves whenever Elsa was around.

" _Ravenclaw Princess indeed,_ " Luna thought to herself. She was pretty certain Elsa was an actual princess and probably in hiding or something. The second-year girl had a certain aura to her that was rather intriguing and drew people to her. Luna wasn't sure if she could call her a friend or not though. She wondered if a girl like herself was allowed to be friends with Royalty, even if she wasn't really royalty and instead just popular school royalty. The older blonde girl also seemed to be able to clamp down on Wrackspurts when they were near her, even if there was an occasional one that escaped of different colors at times.

"Hello, Ginny," Luna said with a small smile as she met with her friend in one of their shared classes.

"Ohhh… Hello… Luna," Ginny said looking extra pale. "Let's get ready for class," she said before sitting down with a weak smile.

Luna was really concerned about Ginny. There was something really off about her. Luna noticed there were a lot of Wrackspurts around her friend lately. Ginny's Wrackspurts were usually rather entertaining because they flickered through colors often, but so far this year they had mostly been sickly green. Sometimes they were even black. Luna had never seen the creatures turn that color before and she didn't know what it meant. She just knew she didn't like it one bit at all.

Luna was worried her only friend would decide to distance herself or something in the end. So far Ginny hadn't done so, but the girl also seemed to miss out on classes a fair amount. This was really odd, since Ginny was probably one of the most vibrant people Luna knew. " _Then again… Being around so many people could cause someone to get sick a good bit their first year,_ " Luna thought in concern for her friend.

There was a part of Luna that thought maybe all of the negative attention she was getting was affecting Ginny as well. She tried to ask the girl that in private, but her friend always disappeared rather quickly even after meals. Ginny was even having trouble with her brothers it seemed. They usually decided it was just their little sister being nervous about her first year. Ginny couldn't really approach Ronald often either and he was probably the brother she was closest to. Ronald and Harry were good friends and almost always together and Ginny would always blush or turn paler when she was close to Harry. She would also be oddly quiet as well.

Luna was glad she at least had her studies to keep her occupied and she still made time to write articles for The Quibbler. She would smile while doing that. She doubted anyone else could boast already being published on a fairly regular basis like she could. She didn't really boast about it, but it was a nice thought and helped her get over her problems.

She even seemed to befriend the house ghost. The Grey Lady was usually quiet but she seemed to enjoy Luna's knowledge on magical creatures, even the truly odd ones. The Grey Lady would occasionally visit Elsa too, which oddly enough seemed to further cement the girl really was the Ravenclaw Princess in Luna's mind. Luna never really shied away from telling others about all of the creatures her and her father searched for, but most of the time it seemed the students asking her about them were only looking for a laugh. It was nice the house ghost at least found them interesting as well.

The one thing that did bother Luna a good bit was how some of her things seemed to disappear or go missing. She was fairly certain it was nargles. Those things were nasty like that. However, she always had to hammer down that voice telling her it wasn't nargles but instead her classmates. She didn't see why any of them would take her things without asking.

" _You know why…_ " that voice inside told her.

Luna didn't like that voice. It was a sad voice. It was a voice that reminded her of what happened to her mother. She couldn't think down that road. She had to be strong. Daddy was so hurt and saddened when that was thought about. Luna had to be strong for them both. She had tried talking to her daddy about it a couple of times before school, but then he would get infested with lots of very dark and gloomy blue Wrackspurts. Talking about their theories and the creatures they studied always caused them to at least vanish. Sometimes they would even turn a happy yellow before they left.

{-} {-} {-}

Luna was again reading another edition of The Quibbler and again had it upside down. She really liked the runic puzzles her father used in the magazine every so often. Some of their readers had come out and admit they were part of the reason they decided to get a subscription instead of just buying an issue when it came out. " _I think I will choose Ancient Runes as one of my electives for third year_ ," Luna thought to herself with a smile as she was close to solving the puzzle. She was also thinking about Care of Magical Creatures as another elective. Maybe that would help her learn more about those strange looking beasts hauling the carriages she noticed before boarding her boat bound for Hogwarts. She might ask her daddy about them over break as well.

Luna's smile vanished when her copy of The Quibbler was suddenly snatched from her. It was Melinda again. "You know… You could buy your own copy, Melinda," Luna said with a slight frown. There wasn't a need to keep grabbing her copy.

"Why would I want to read this junk?" Melinda said with a scoff.

"It isn't junk… I told you we actually do research on our articles. We don't even have a gossip column. That magazine your mother works for is just gossip," Luna said no hint of her usual dream like serene voice present. She couldn't stand it when people said mean things about her father's publication.

Melinda then tore the magazine in half. "No wonder you're so batty. Really… reading a ridiculous magazine upside down," the girl shook her head as her two followers giggled.

The Wrackspurts turned an awful purple color as the girl sneered at Luna. "You know Loony… I think I understand why your mother went and offed herself. I'd do the same thing if I was always surrounded by your craziness." She gave an awful smile to Luna. Though she did notice her usual friends seemed aghast and no one was laughing which she found a bit odd. If it was anyone else other than Loony Melinda could understand, but this was Loony. Why did they care?

Luna was sitting there wide eyed. She noticed several Wrackspurts were hoovering around her now. They were a sad and gloomy blue. They then started to morph to an angry red as Luna seemed to shake. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes as she started to reach for her wand.

She paused though as she noticed the room seemed to turn colder. Elsa was seemingly gliding over. Luna could have sworn the girl's eyes seemed to glow an icy blue and the Wrackspurts in the room seemed to run off in fear. Elsa then spoke in a low voice while holding a wand to the other girl's neck as Melinda's friends ran off quickly. "Not even Pansy would sink that low," Elsa said in a clam voice that caused Melinda to freeze as Elsa's wand sparked. Luna barely realized Melinda had also been reaching for her own wand before she froze after hearing Elsa speak.

Elsa then whispered, " _Guilta Redall_." An orange-yellow light hit Melinda. It didn't seem to harm her or anything.

Melinda was frozen for a couple seconds as something seemed to pass over her eyes. She then started to sob as she said, "I'm sorry…" She was then thrown towards the entrance sobbing and ran to Professor Flitwick's office. She felt horrible and decided to confess her sins to Professor Flitwick. She also decided she just might leave Luna alone at least for now.

Luna blinked in confusion at what just happened. Elsa then placed a hand on Luna's cheek and seemed to wipe away a couple of tears she didn't even know were there. Elsa gave a warm smile as she said, "Would you like to come with me? My friends and I are having one of our sleepovers tonight and we thought it would be fun to invite a first year."

Luna just nodded numbly as she followed Elsa. She started unintentionally sobbing when they were in the stairwell. She was supposed to be strong… She knew her mother was long gone, but even now it still hurt hearing it being said, especially in such a mean way. She needed to be strong though. For her daddy's sake. Elsa turned around and gave Luna a hug as the girl cried a little more. Luna hated Wrackspurts. They were making her act strange. She didn't cry.

"Why am I crying? Why are the Wrackspurts attacking me like this," Luna mumbled though Elsa heard her.

Elsa then decided she would take Luna fully under her wing if she could and the younger girl didn't mind. She thought the girl was being strong this whole time facing the others, but perhaps it wasn't strength causing the young girl's seeming indifference to others around her. "Did you ever cry after what happened?" Elsa asked in a soft voice.

Luna sniffed and shook her head. When it happened, she hadn't cried. Even when her daddy found her and sobbed into her shoulder she didn't cry. Her mother had died so suddenly and it seemed to painful. When it finally sunk in at the time, Luna realized her daddy was really sad and upset. She hugged him back and held him tight telling him she was there for him.

"Maybe you're finally shedding the tears you needed to shed back then. Grief can be funny like that," Elsa said as she rubbed the younger girl's back.

Luna sniffed. "No… It has to be the Wrackspurts… They're doing this to me," she said despite the voice inside her agreeing with Elsa.

"Maybe they're actually helping in this one instance then," Elsa said.

"Maybe…" Luna said.

{-} {-} {-}

A little later Luna finally dried her tears and Elsa used a spell to freshen up the younger girl's face. Elsa smiled as she bent down a little so she was eye level with Luna and said, "I was serious about inviting you to our sleepover party. Do you want to come?"

"Do I have to sleep in your room?" Luna asked since it was a sleepover party.

Elsa gave a chuckle, "Only if you want. It isn't like you have to go far to get to your room."

"Alright… Maybe it will chase away the sad blue Wrackspurts," Luna said.

"I forgot you mentioned they changed colors," Elsa said as she led the way holding Luna's hand.

The younger girl smiled as she said, "Oh yes. They always cause people to act funny, but sometimes it isn't fully bad. I just don't like the idea of creatures like them influencing emotions in people. But that's how it is."

Elsa opened the door to her room and her dormmates greeted her. Mandy gave a chuckle. "I guess it isn't surprising you would invite Luna," she said. She then smiled at the younger girl and said, "Hello again, Luna. Are you alright?"

"I am now. Elsa helped with those pesky Wrackspurts," Luna answered with a dream like smile.

Morag let out a boisterous laugh. "I swear, the things ya say. I don't fully understand them, but they're fun to hear about and kind of interesting," she said.

"Really?" Luna asked as her gaze seemed to see through Morag.

The other girl felt a slight bit uncomfortable at the gaze, but shrugged since that was just Luna. "Sometimes. I don't see what the fuss with the others are about them though. Ain't no harm in what you say," Morag said as the Wrackspurts around her were a neutral white/grey color.

Morag then gave a mischievous smile and winked at Luna and said, "Besides. Our Princess here seems ta like ya. I ain't about ta upset her. She can be mighty scary when she wants to be. Plus, it is fun seeing her blush like that when we bring it up." The other girls chuckled as well as Morag pointed to Elsa's cheeks.

Elsa gave a slight blush. She still wasn't sure why she let her emotions slip from time to time. Morag loved teasing her about it. Morag laughed a bit louder. Elsa then gave her own mischievous smile as she said, "Perhaps I should tell the others about that name I heard you mumbling in your sleep last night." Now it was Morag's turn to blush as the others laughed again. Luna found it interesting how the Wrackspurts around Morag turned a light pink color briefly before returning to normal.

"Anyways, did ya get the refreshments ready, Elsa?" Morag asked.

Elsa smiled as she called, "Joe."

There was a pop as a House elf with blue black hair styled in a manner he called fun and business appeared. "Joe the Dependable is happy to be called, Mistress Elsa," the elf said as he bowed.

Luna actually looked at him for a moment in wonder. She'd never seen a house elf with hair like this. "Dependable?" she asked wide eyed as the elf smiled broadly and nodded. "That is quite the title for an elf," she said causing him to beam more. Her daddy told her some House elf clans had titles for higher ranking elves. She found it fascinating.

"Indeed, it is," Elsa said. She then turned to him and smiled as she said, "You always do well living up to your title, Joe." The elf was really happy at the praise. "My friends and I are having one of our slumber parties tonight. It is my turn for refreshments. Would you help with that?" she asked.

Joe nodded as he bounced in place with excitement. "What would mistress and her friends like?" he asked.

"Some drinks and snacks," Elsa said. Her eyes then took on a hungry look as she said dreamily, "And some chocolate…"

"Of course! Mistress," Joe said before he disappeared and reappeared moments later with refreshments for them all.

"I still can't believe ya have a whole tribe of House elves, Elsa. I really like their hair colors too," Morag said as she helped herself to a tart.

Luna nodded to that and said, "Ravenclaw Princess indeed." That earned her a chorus of laughs as Elsa playfully sighed.

Luna then looked to Joe again. She gave him a smile and said, "I really like your hair, Mr. Joe Dependable."

Joe ran a hand through his hair and smiled as he said, "I is trying new style. Clover is very much likings it!"

Elsa then blushed as she held a piece of chocolate close to her mouth. She had honestly forgotten he was there. Sure, House elves claimed if they were good you wouldn't notice them, but it still felt wrong to her to forget about one being in the room. Elsa said, "Oh ummm… Sorry about that, Joe. You may go as you wish. I will call for you if we need further assistance."

"Joe is Dependable and he understands! Mistress always gets a bit distract when there is tasty chocolates to be had," he said as the gathered girls laughed including Elsa. He then bowed and poofed away while beaming.

{-} {-} {-}

Luna was really enjoying her first slumber party. She had spent the night with Ginny a number of times, but she had never really been to a slumber party. It was a lot more fun. She really wished her roommates weren't so boring and kind of mean. Then maybe they could have their own parties.

That got her thinking and she quietly tugged on Elsa's sleeve to get the older girl's attention. When Elsa looked to her in question, Luna asked her quietly, "What was it you did down there? How long will it last?"

Elsa nodded and frowned a little while thinking of Melinda. That girl had been so awful, but there was a part of the princess that felt she probably should have acted queenlier. She hoped she hadn't somehow accidentally made things worse down the road for Luna. It didn't help ease her consciousness since the magic she used was strong.

"I used a spell that sort of caused her to feel guilty as some of the hurt you felt reflected to her. Perhaps she isn't a complete monster even after she said all of that. The spell wouldn't have worked otherwise. I have no idea how long it will last on her. It isn't permanent. If that is what you were asking. I wouldn't have used it had she not gone that far. I was going to try and get her off you so I could ask you to the party," Elsa explained. The other girls chose to not pay attention and give the two some privacy.

"I hope it lasts long enough she will at least leave me alone. I tried to just ignore her, but she refused to leave me alone. I don't get it," Luna admitted.

Elsa sighed. "Some people just like being bullies. Others decide to be the bully because they are deathly afraid if they aren't the bully then they will be the one always picked on. What she said was uncalled for," Elsa finished with a glower in the direction of the first-year girls' dorm room.

Luna nodded as if she was deciding something. She turned to Elsa and looked her right in the eyes as she said, "Thank you…"

Elsa returned the girl's sincerity as she said, "Friends help each other out, so you're welcome."

"Friends…" Luna said softly as she smiled. She felt she could call Elsa a friend. Possibly the other second year girls as well.

"Aye!" Morag said with a broad smile. "Us claws have ta look out for each other." The other girls nodded in agreement. Morag then frowned towards the door as she said, "Itsa might pity the others don't quiet get that yet. It is surprising how dumb those of us in the house of the intelligent can be at times."

To lighten the mood, Padma asked Luna, "Can you tell us about one of the trips you took with your dad?" Luna smiled to that and nodded as she got a refill of her juice and began another tale of a Lovegood Expedition.

Once she finished her tale, it was actually getting late in the night. Several of the girls stretched and yawned. "This was yet another good party. We will have to do it again sometime," Mandy said with a pleasant smile. She then looked to Luna and said, "You should come to our Halloween party after the feast! I hope you have a couple of good scary tales." She then gave a grin as she said, "I hope you don't frighten too easily…"

Luna chuckled. "After father and I, chased down the Whistling Snitch Snatcher. There isn't much that scares me. The muggles call it The Rake," she said pausing for effect. She really liked sharing stories with these girls. "Perhaps that will be the story I share then," Luna said happily. She had never been to a Halloween party, even when they were visiting a few friends over in the States around this time last year.

"Did you decide what you wanted to do about bed tonight, Luna?" Elsa asked.

Luna was in thought for a moment. She then seemed a little shy as she asked, "Can I stay here tonight? I don't think I can stand being in my dorm with the others tonight. It probably would be the best for them as well."

"The beds are large enough. So, I don't see the problem," Elsa said with a smile. She then transfigured Luna's clothes into sleeping clothes. "Will that work?" she asked. Luna nodded happily as she and Elsa got ready for bed as the others did the same.

{-} {-} {-}

Elsa was in Astronomy one night when Draco made his way over next to her with purpose in his steps. "Finally, found you" he said. Elsa had been making it a point to avoid the blonde Slytherin lately. She also made it obvious she was doing so.

Elsa looked to him and turned to Morag. "Morag? Mind if I switch seats with you?" Elsa asked.

"Sure. I don't blame ya wanting to change seats and all," the girl said before they did just that.

"Oi…" Draco said. He frowned at Elsa. "What's the big idea? I've been trying to talk to you this whole time you know, Elsa."

"Sorry… I'm not entirely fond of people who use words more suited for a muggle sailor's mouth," Elsa said as she started pulling out her things for the class.

Draco frowned to that. "What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"She heard about what ya called Hermione," Morag said.

Draco frowned to that.

"Muggle sailors are notorious for using foul language. It is the type of language you would not hear in polite society. That word you used is just as bad," Elsa said.

"But she's just a muggleborn…" Draco said.

"You do realize I was more or less muggle raised, do you not?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But that's different. You've talked about how the gift, as you call it, runs in your family since who knows when, even if it doesn't always awaken," Draco said. He didn't get it. Honestly, it was kind of shocking that only Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy seemed to chuckle at his usage of the word. Wasn't it cool to swear? That's what the older students do, even if they don't use that word in particular.

"Hermione also happens ta be a good friend of the Princess' ya know," Morag pointed out.

Draco frowned. He did know. He didn't get it. Usually he mostly left Hermione alone, but she gave him lip without provocation. Elsa also usually stayed out of the squabbles he had with the Gryffindors. " _Well unless I really screwed up…"_ he mentally added. "Fine… I'm sorry," he said. He kind of missed talking to Elsa.

Pansy wasn't exactly interesting company. She didn't usually have many thoughts of her own. The rest of the Slytherin girls in his year were extremely guarded and stuck up. The Hufflepuff girls were Hufflepuffs and he'd be dead before he got friendly with a girl in Gryffindor. The Ravenclaw girls followed Elsa's lead. When she wasn't upset at him, they didn't mind actually talking to him much and they were actually kind of fun.

Elsa looked at Draco. He gave a slight shiver. It was as if she was seeing through him. "You should be apologizing to Hermione not me," she started.

Draco gave a grimace to that.

"But I don't expect you to do that," Elsa said with a sigh. Draco didn't care to wonder what she meant there. He was just glad she was talking to him again ti seemed. He wouldn't have to feel so isolated. When it came to their shared classes, it was surprising how much influence Elsa seemed to have, even with the other Slytherins.

"What do you want then?" he asked in a rather diplomatic way.

"Simply watch your tongue and don't befoul it with such a term again," Elsa said.

"Okay fine… I thought it was cool to swear, but it seems like no one really sees it that way when it comes to that word," he admitted with a sigh.

Elsa then looked to Morag and the girl nodded and the two switched places again and Elsa used magic to switch her and Morag's things so they on the appropriate desk. Elsa didn't really want to burn bridges with Draco completely. His family still did a lot of business with her family, even if he didn't know it yet. She also still in some manner saw some hope that Draco would be better than his father and grandfather. Elsa wasn't dumb though. She knew Draco would always have a certain level of arrogance when it came to those he viewed as below him, but perhaps one day it would be kept to a minimum.

Draco couldn't help but smile a little as Elsa sat next to him again. He didn't notice that Pansy was frowning at the girl. "At least the night sky is clear tonight for class," he said.

"Yes, it is. I do enjoy the views of this class," Elsa said with a smile as she looked up into the night sky and waited for Professor Sinistra to start their class. They were all meeting outside tonight.

{-} {-} {-}

October decided it wanted to be a rainy and windy month this year. Harry was not happy about this. He walked into the castle with his robes covered in mud and dirt. They were soaked as well. Wood decided it would be a good idea for them to practice in the foul weather because not even horrible weather like this stopped Quidditch. The fanatical captain also said if they were used to it that would give them a huge advantage in a game like this.

Halloween was approaching as well. Harry hoped he could enjoy the feast properly this year. He didn't think there would be another random troll entering the castle, but it was Hogwarts and magic made anything possible. Harry then thought about the reports he heard from the twins regarding Slytherin and their new brooms again. He was seriously hoping they were exaggerating their findings. " _Perhaps brooms look faster when you are on the ground watching instead of riding one,_ " he told himself.

The twins said the team was like seven blurs racing through the sky. Harry still had every confidence he would be able to beat Malfoy, even though the snake seeker had the better broom. Harry mostly hoped he could chase down the snitch before Slytherin had enough points to still win the match even if he caught it. It didn't matter if the twins were exaggerating the other team's speed. The rest of his team was still rattled, even Oliver was succumbing to the pressure. Harry wouldn't be surprised if he heard about Oliver Wood making a sacrificial alter to the gods of Quidditch regardless of if they existed or not.

Harry was so lost in his own thoughts that he barely stopped before he walked right into Nearly Headless Nick the Gryffindor House Ghost. The boy was pretty sure walking through a ghost was not a pleasant experience. That didn't even include other possible meanings doing so could have.

"Hello, Nick," Harry said politely. The ghost was friendly enough. He didn't make a habit of interacting with the students too much outside of the Hogwarts' Feasts, but he occasionally talked from time to time.

"Hello, young Harry," he replied. "You seem a bit troubled."

"I could say the same for you, but you are right. What's bothering you?" Harry asked.

"Ahhh… Yes, you see. I was hoping, not for the first time, to join the Headless Hunt. Apparently… I don't fulfill the requirements… Not even half an inch connects my body to my head. Many would think getting hit forty-five times by a blunt axe would be enough! But it seems Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore disagrees! Can't participate in activates such as Horseback Head Juggling and Head Polo! He says… Pah!" Nick said fuming as he crumpled a letter in his hand.

"No one more than I wishes it had been a clean and proper decapitation, I would have you know," Nick said. He then sighed, "I suppose I have to begrudgingly admit he has a point, but he doesn't have to be so pompous about it!"

"So, what is it that is bothering you? Young Harry?" Nick asked in a friendly manner. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Harry blinked for a moment and asked, "Can you get in touch with the Quidditch gods and ask them to accept Oliver's incoming sacrifice so we can win against Slytherin?"

Nick frowned as he hoovered in front of Harry. "Sadly, I think that is beyond my help. I am not even sure if there are Quidditch gods."

Harry sighed. "It was a long shot…" He was about to say something else when he heard a meow. Two glowing yellow lamp like eyes stared at him for a minute.

"You best be going, Harry," Nick said as the cat disappeared around the corner. "Filch is in a very foul mood today. He has the flu and some third years made a mess with a failed potions experiment involving frog brains. He's been cleaning all day. If he sees you…" Nick said looking up and down. "I'm sure you understand," he finished.

"Ahh. Yeah. Thanks for the warning," Harry said as he started to back up.

Sadly, he wasn't quick enough.

"Filth! Filth… Choo! Everywhere…" Filch said as he seemed to pop out of the wall nearby wheezing. He was wearing three jackets, a number of sweaters, and two scarves. He then made a mighty sniff that caused even Nick to feel grossed out. Harry would have felt the same way, but he was oddly transfixed on just how purple the caretaker's nose was. Filch then hacked a cough and said, "Potter… Follow... now!"

Harry gave a forlorn sigh and waved goodbye to Nick. Harry was pretty sure Filch forcing him to follow was doing little better than doubling the number of muddy footprints, but he didn't say anything. He did make sure to keep behind Filch carefully. Every time the caretaker gave a mighty sneeze or sniff, Harry was thankful to be out of the way.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry looked around the office where he was seated currently. He had never been here. No one really wanted to be anywhere near this place. There were filing cabinets all along the wall. They were arranged by year and last name. The Weasley Twins had an entire drawer of their own. Filch added a subtitle under their names, "Red Haired Devils!"

Harry was then shocked to see Filch really did have the old chains and manacles hanging in his office. They were even in rather good condition. Filch hacked and cleared his throat rather loudly once he noticed where Harry's eyes were. No doubt the man was remembering the conversation on the way to the Forbidden Forest last year and didn't want anyone dwelling on its implications again.

"Name… Harry Potter," Filch said out loud as he filled out some paperwork.

"Crime… Let's see here…" Filch was in deep thought as he seemed to swallow something disgusting in his throat.

"Yes… Yes… That will do nicely! Befouling the castle!" Filch said.

"Really? It was only a bit of mud…" Harry couldn't help but say. He immediately realized it was a mistake. He could only hope he would survive to learn from it.

"So says you! I says it means an extra hour of cleaning! No respect for these scared halls. Typical, Brat!" Filch said before almost having a coughing fit.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked almost with a hint of genuine concern.

"Hmph… I don't need your pity. You… You… Muddy Muddy Potter Boy," he said grumpily. "I'm fine…" he then said quietly almost as if he might have given half a thought to being grateful for the question. "Suggested sentence…" he started again while tapping the quill to his chin.

Right when the man seemed to have come up with something truly deserving of an unholy desecrator of the foulest order! There was a loud crash from somewhere down the hall or just above them. It was hard to tell exactly, but it was loud.

"Peeves!" Filch said almost with a new spring to his step. He then sat right back down as he felt a little dizzy from the sudden change of position. "I'll have you this time. You… Damnable pest!" Filch then got up again and left as quickly as he could while wheezing.

Harry knew he should have left then and there. He probably should have even accidentally misplaced the write up. He was pretty sure Filch would be too busy with Peeves that he would forget Harry committed the crime of the highest order. Getting stuck outside against his will because of Oliver's Quidditch craze while getting muddy.

There were many reasons for Harry to leave right then and there. There were very few reasons to stay. Harry however, saw a group of papers in a purple envelope that garnered his attention. It was sticking out of a drawer nearby him. Harry couldn't help his annoying curiosity and grabbed it.

He read it and quietly thought, " _Kwikspell? Beginners' magic course?_ " He looked it over. There were a number of quotes from supposedly grateful clients. One of them seemed to act as if they went from being little better than a first year to someone of power to rival Dumbledore almost at least. Harry wondered why on earth Filch had such a thing. It was intriguing, but he couldn't help but wonder, " _Does this mean Filch isn't a proper wizard?_ "

He would have investigated some more, but just then the door opened as Filch gave a triumphant laugh/cough. "I'll have you this time. The Vanishing Cabinet is extremely valuable!" he said. Harry quickly tossed the envelope on to the desk and pretended he had just sat there whistling and for sure not being overly curious.

"What are you…" Filch's eyes then landed on the envelope and Harry realized it wasn't anywhere near where it was supposed to be. "Did you read that?" he asked in a voice that was an odd mix of fear and anger.

Harry blinked owlishly. "Read what?!" he said in a poor attempt to save himself.

"That! That was mine… No, I mean I'm just holding it for a friend… Honestly," Filch said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said with extra emphasis on the last words.

"You best not have been reading my… my friend's research material," he said.

"I'm sorry… I don't know what you are talking about… What is there for me to have seen?" Harry tried his luck, again placing emphasis on the middle sentence.

"But…" Filch started. He then seemed to have caught on and gave a cough. "Yes… Yes. Of course… Go… And don't say a word,"

Harry stood up and calmly said, "There isn't anything for me to say since I didn't see anything." He then made his way towards the exit.

"Go. I have to write up Peeves… And stop being a Muddy Muddy Potter Boy," Filch said in final dismissal.

"Yes… Sir," Harry said as he quickly left noticing Filch decided to discard the report he was filling out about Harry.

Harry was thanking his lucky stars as he made his way back to Gryffindor Tower. He was surprised when he almost ran into Nick again. "Did it work?" the ghost asked.

"Did what work?" Harry asked in confusion.

"The distraction. I convinced Peeves it would be funny to drop the Vanishing Cabinet right above Filch's office. I felt bad about you getting caught by Filch. If I hadn't held you up, he wouldn't have found you," he said.

Harry smiled to that. "It did work. I didn't even get detention! Thanks, Nick," he said.

The two then walked together through the hall as they both made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry noticed Nick was still holding the letter from earlier.

"I wish there was something I could do for you, Nearly Headless Nick," Harry said.

Nick stopped dead in his tracks. This time Harry wasn't able to avoid him and walked right through the ghost. It was just as bad as he thought it would be. He felt like he had jumped into the Lake in the middle of winter after breaking a hole in the ice. Luckily the sensation ended as soon as he made it through the house ghost. He still gave a shiver.

"Actually, there is something you could do for me… If you didn't mind," Nick started. Harry motioned for him to continue. "You see this Halloween is going to be my five hundredth Death anniversary."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to that so he chose confused interest.

"I would be honored if you, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom and perhaps maybe even Miss Evergreen… But I suppose you would be wanting to attend the Halloween feast," Nick said with a ghostly sigh. It was a tiny bit frightening and impressive at the same time.

"Well… I can go… No worries. I'll have to check with the others so I can't speak for them," Harry said with a wain smile. He wanted to help Nick really, but he also regretted not being able to attend the Halloween Feast this year. There was still a part of him that found the idea of a Death Day Party both morbid and curious.

"Really?" Nick asked in glee. Harry nodded as he held his smile though it transformed into something more genuine. "Thank you so much! Sir Patrick of the Headless Hunt will be there. If you and your friends could tell him how surprising and scary first meeting me was. Then maybe… Just maybe he would reconsider," the ghost said sounding hopeful.

Harry wasn't sure about that, but he would do what he could to help Nick out in return.

{-} {-} {-}

"A Death Day Party?" Hermione asked in wonder.

"I've never really heard of that before, But I'm not a ghost…" Neville said.

"I guess when you're dead… Your death is as good as any occasion to party. Sounds a little depressing to me though," Ron said with a slight frown.

"I'd like to go!" Hermione said her curiosity winning over her desire to have a proper Halloween Feast. "Oooo… I bet there aren't many people who can claim they've been to a Death Day Party!"

Neville shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see why not… I also think it could be interesting."

Ron frowned. "I really wanted to attend the feast," he lamented.

Hermione gave a humph and rolled her eyes. "Really Ron… There's always a feast at Hogwarts… A Death Day Party is something different," she said.

"Well we don't have to stay the whole time," Harry started. "Nick just wants us there to try and convince this Sir Patrick ghost to let him join them. He really seems to care about this Headless Hunt group. He also helped me avoid detention with Filch… or worse… Lockhart again."

The atmosphere inside the common room was nice and warm and cozy despite their conversation of celebrating death. The twins decided Salamander plus Filibuster Fire Work equaled amazing! So, Fred "rescued" the poor creature from a Care of Magical Creature's class. There was a large group of on lookers watching including Colin Creevey, who got their permission to take pictures of the event. A few others where making sure to be protected from what was sure to be an explosive ending by sinking in as deep into the comfy chairs as possible.

It wasn't long until the salamander went whizzing around the room. Colin gasped in excitement and took several pictures before diving behind a nearby chair to avoid being hit by the airborne lizard. It was amazing the boy's camera was still intact and perfectly fine in his hands. "I think Colin would actually make for a great action shot camera man," Ron said with a chuckle.

"I'll have to be sure to get some copies of his pictures later," Harry said with a smile. Colin was actually learning how to take great pictures really quickly. Harry still found the odd occasion to take pictures himself and the two made a habit of sharing them with each other. Colin's pictures from the Quidditch pitch were really good. The first year camera boy even managed to get a couple of funny ones where Neville gave a dozing Ron bunny ears and then Moose antlers with his hands. Real magic ones might have woken the sleeping boy up.

The group however decided it was time to go to bed when Percy came storming over holding up a book with a hole burned through it from the flying salamander. They really didn't want to overhear Percy's lecture at the twins. It would probably be mildly amusing, but Percy might start calling other people out for not doing something about the situation sooner.

{-} {-} {-}

When it was Finally Halloween, Harry really wished he hadn't promised to attend the Death Day Party. Elsa wasn't even going. She had already made plans with her roommates and a first-year girl who was a little odd but nice named Luna. Ron almost called her by her awful nickname, but swallowed his words as he instead asked her about Ginny. It seemed his sister and Luna were close friends.

Luna looked a little downcast as she said, "Something seems off about her… I can't even explain it."

Ron sighed. "Thanks for checking in on her at least, Loo… Luna," he said with a worried frown. He and his brothers had met with Ginny a few times because of how extra pale she was, but she kept saying nothing was wrong. Percy still made her get checked out by Pomfrey a couple of times. Ginny briefly looked better, but it didn't seem to last.

At the moment, Harry was wishing he could attend the Hogwarts Feast. It seemed Dumbledore booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment. "You did promise, Harry," Hermione reminded him. He nodded in understanding. Hermione then smiled as she said, "Cheer up! I actually read a little on the Headless Hunt after you mentioned this to us. They are actually very entertaining themselves. They've even performed at Minster of Magic Inauguration Celebrations!"

"That actually does sound kind of cool," Ron said. He then gave an overly dramatic sigh as he said, "I'll miss you my fair plate…" He looked at his usual spot on the table.

"We do plan on attending the end of the feast. You remember that right, Ron?" Neville asked.

Ron nodded. "I do… But I'm sure it will feel so lonely."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend. "I could ask Colin to keep it company if it means that much to you." Ron was actually surprised as the others laughed.

Heading down to the dungeons on the way to the Death Day Party was rather chilling in both the literal and metaphorical sense. There were eerie lights lining the path and dark cloths hanging from the walls. It was also colder down here and none of them liked it.

"I suppose… Its because of all the ghosts," Neville said in explanation giving a slight shiver.

As they got closer to the party, they heard music that could almost be described as hauntingly beautiful. It seemed more hauntingly than beautiful though. "Well… I figured it would be worse honestly. I was thinking the music would sound like nails on a chalkboard or something," Ron admitted.

"Ohhh! I love Nails on Chalkboard! I heard Nick almost booked them, but went with the Literally Moaning Banshees instead. Still a great choice indeed," a ghost said as he floated on by them. Ron couldn't believe there were actual ghost bands and they had really lame names.

When the four friends entered the large dungeon where the party was, they were actually impressed by the sight. There were ghosts of all kinds everywhere. Ghosts from several different time periods as well it seemed. They even noticed all of the Hogwarts ghosts were seemingly present as well. The Grey Lady was dodging the Bloody Baron who eventually gave up and decided to socialize with some of the other ghosts instead.

"Ahhh! My friends! Welcome. Welcome," Nick said as he made his way over to them smiling. "I am glad you could make it."

"Ummm… Wouldn't miss it," Harry said uneasily as the others nodded.

"Well… Come on in! Enjoy the party! Look around. The Headless Hunt should be here soon enough," Nick said before smiling at them and drifting away to greet some other guests.

Hermione looked around and was excitedly taking in the sight. It was interesting seeing so many ghosts in one place. She then gave a grimace. "Oh no… It's Myrtle." she then tried to hide behind Ron and Neville.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Moaning Myrtle. She haunts the girls' Bathroom on the second floor," Hermione explained.

Ron looked like he almost wanted to burst out in laughter. "Wait a minute… There's a ghost who haunts the bathroom?" he asked.

"Yes, she does. Most of us avoid it. She is always crying and carrying on… hence the name Moaning Myrtle. She throws tantrums and floods the toilets every so often. It really is terrible peeing when that happens," Hermione said as she tried to duck down as the ghost of a Ravenclaw girl floated past them sniffling.

It was about this time they noticed a table with trays. "Look! Food," Ron said as he led the way over. It wasn't long until they all four grimaced. The food on the table was rotten and really smelled awful.

The four friends looked to each other and nodded. They almost simultaneously pointed their wands at their faces and said, "Makaask Imprivos." They all four took in a deep breath in relief as well.

"Glad we learned that spell last year," Ron said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Ohh… You four are friends of Elsa Evergreen? Are you not?" a ghost asked them as she made her way over. The four kids nodded. They were actually surprised the Grey Lady was speaking to them. She wasn't known for being talkative. "She isn't here with you four?" she asked sounding a little disappointed.

"Ummm… She already had plans with Luna and her roommates," Harry answered.

"Ahhh yes. The Lovegood girl. The one other Ravenclaw I don't mind the company of. I'm surprised to see you all here. Enjoy the party." She then left them and floated away.

The next ghost they saw… well, being… to be more correct, was Peeves. He was wearing some brightly colored but still horribly glaring outfit. He then smiled and said, "If it isn't Muddy Muddy Potter Boy and his ickle friends!"

"Hello Peeves…" Harry sighed.

"Oh ho? Got your spirits down?! How about some nibbles!" Peeves then thrust a plate, which no doubt made a wet dog smell like a lovely perfume, under their noses. He was surprised at the lack of response he received.

Ron couldn't help but grin, "Sorry… We have a special spell that purifies all of the air we breathe." Harry and the others might have chuckled if it was anyone else trying this trick on them, but it wasn't.

Peeves frowned at Ron's cheek. He then gave a cruel smile as he turned to Hermione and said, "I heard what you called poor Myrtle earlier… It really was nasty of you making fun of her like that."

"No, I didn't…" Hermione tried to lie.

Peeves just waggled a finger at her while shaking his head. "Now now Miss Granger… Haven't you ever heard the phrase Thou Shalt not lie?"

Peeves then grinned wider as he called out, "Say Myrtle! Miss Granger here as something to say to you."

"Wha-what do you want?" the ghost girl from earlier sniffled as she floated over. It looked as if there were already tears in her eyes waiting to flood out.

"Miss Granger here was just talking about you earlier," Peeves said.

The Ravenclaw student ghost sniffed as she asked, "What did y-y-you say about me?"

"Nothing… Nothing… I was just saying… You look lovely tonight," Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Y-y-you're making fun of me!" Myrtle said. Her voice then took on a shriller tone as she continued, "I can't even be fashionable at a Death Day Party!"

"That's not what I meant at all!" Hermione said trying to defend herself.

"It isn't…" Peeves said with a vicious smile. "She was calling you names."

"Wha-wha-what?!" Myrtle asked. She then glared as she said, "Oh sure… Let's pick on Myrtle. Can't even let her r-r-rest in peace as a g-g-ghost!" Myrtle's voice seemed to rise even higher as she said, "Cry Baby Myrtle! Sad Myrtle! Glooming Myrtle! Moaning Myrtle!"

"No… I wasn't… I promise," Hermione desperately pleaded.

"You forgot one name, Myrtle…" Peeves said with a toothy grin.

"What?!" Myrtle asked.

"You forgot Pimply! Pimply Myrtle! Pimply Myrtle!" Peeves started.

"Stop it!" Myrtle demanded.

"Pimply!" Peeves continued.

"Leave me alone!" Myrtle said before she zoomed off.

Peeves followed her constantly singing, "Pimply Myrtle! Pimply Myrtle! Even a toad is prettier!" The girl ghost was bawling as ghost tears flooded from her eyes.

"Wow… That's just… whoa," Ron said.

"I'm sorry about that," Nick said. "I'd hoped the party would cheer the poor girl up. The dreadful thing is very sensitive about her death."

"So, it seems," Neville admitted dryly.

"It has otherwise been a pretty good turnout. It's about time for my speech. If you'll excuse me," Nick said. Just then the music stopped and the room grew silent. Everyone looked around and soon they all heard the sounds of a hunting horn. "Here we go…" Nick said in an exasperated voice only a ghost could pull off.

Suddenly several ghost horses burst through the wall! Each one had a headless rider on top of it. The leader was a bearded man who was holding his head up highest as it blew the hunting horn. The group of Headless men pranced around the dance floor. The large boisterous man leading the group came to a stop in front of Nick. Once he saw Nick's expression, Harry tried his hardest not to clap along with everyone else.

"Nick! So good to see you again! Head still hanging in there?" he said in a voice with a hearty laugh before squashing his head back on.

"Hello, Sir Patrick…" Nick said sounding glum for the first time that night as the man clapped him on the back.

"Breathers!" the giant ghost of a man said feigning astonishment while also comically dropping his head on the ground. The man then called, "Come her ya big Oaf!" His body seemed to fumble around for a bit before putting his head back on. "Finally! I tell ya… They don't make bodies like they used to. Always losing their minds!" he said earning laughs from all of the guests, even Hermione tried to hide her giggle with a hand.

"Funny…" Nick said unimpressed.

Patrick then came over and pretended to lean on Harry and said, "Don't mind old Nick here. He's just a spoilsport." The man then rolled his head to the other side of Harry and said, "I mean look at him. Can you imagine?"

"I umm… think he is very frightening," Harry said rather lamely, even if he was trying his best. He was just too caught off guard by the Headless Huntsmen.

"Ha!" Sir Patrick exclaimed. "You need to work on your acting young man. Even my brainless body over there can tell he asked you to say that." The body then shrugged his shoulders in affirmation as the man chuckled and put his head back on again.

"If you will excuse me… I have a speech to make," Nick said excusing himself as Sir Patrick gave him a slight bow. Nick floated up a little higher as he started, "Ladies and Gentle souls! I, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, am honored you graced me with your presence on this day, my five hundredth Death Day Anniversary…"

Nick's speech was lost as the gathered crowds started to chuckle again. The Headless Hunt started playing a game of Head Hockey. Sir Patrick's head was the puck and his body was acting like a cheerleader for the teams on the side lines.

Nick tried to get their attention again, but it was to little avail. Sir Patrick's head went sailing through the air as he laughed and commentated on the game. Harry and the others decided to leave. They found the Headless Hunt's antics very amusing, but felt it would be rude to Nick if they enjoyed the show too much. Plus, they were all hungry.

"Might make it in time for pudding at least," Ron said as the others nodded in agreement and hurried their pace up.

They might have made in time for dinner rolls and pudding too. Had Harry not heard that voice again.

" _Let me rippp… Let me tearrr… Killl…_ " It seemed to sound out in a rather cold and beastly way.

"There it is!" Harry said as he tried to track down the voice.

"There is what?" Neville asked.

"That voice… can't you hear it?" Harry asked.

" _Bite… Eat…. Rippp!_ " it sounded out again in almost an odd hiss.

"It's moving upstairs!" Harry said before launching down the hall.

"Ohhh come on Harry! I'm starving! We all are… This is no time to chase after something you think you can hear," moaned Ron.

Hermione might have scolded Ron, but he was telling the truth. Her tummy was growling too. She was also a little freaked out by the way Harry was suddenly acting.

"You really can't hear it?!" Harry asked in astonishment as he placed an ear to the wall. "It's in the walls…"

" _Blood… I want blood! Give it to meee…_ " the voice said.

Harry paused. His eyes wide in horror. "This is bad…" he said breathlessly.

"You're losing it, mate… You're hungry too! I know people hallucinate things when they are too hungry," Ron said. He liked his friends and supported them when he could, but he was really famished at the moment. To make matters worse, Ron actually forgot they had the Death Day Party today. He actually had a lite lunch so he would have plenty of room for the Feast they were now missing completely.

"What's going on?" Neville asked as he followed Harry along with the others.

" _Blood! BLOOOODDD! LET ME TASSSTE. LET ME DRINKKK! LET ME KILLL!_ " the voice said really loudly. It seemed to be coming from everywhere, but Harry knew it was up a couple more floors.

"How can you not hear that!" Harry shouted to his friends in panic and ran off faster climbing the stairs.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted causing him to pause as the damn stair case changed. "You're scaring me… You're scaring us… We don't understand your half sentences," she pleaded.

"It's going to kill! It wants blood! It smells it!" Harry said with more frustration in his voice than he wanted. He at least felt a bit relieved when the stair case came to a stop and surprisingly would make it faster for them to reach the voice.

Harry ran as fast as he could down what he knew was the second floor as he heard the voice again further down the hall. Ron and Neville were trying their best to keep up with him. Surprisingly, it was Hermione who kept up the best.

"What is going on?!" Ron yelled as Harry slowed down. They were getting close to the voice and he wasn't sure what was waiting for him.

He turned to his friend as he rounded the corner and asked, "None of you could hear it? For real?"

Ron and Neville both shook their heads. Hermione was looking forward and gasped as she said, "Look!" She was pointing further down the hall to a large puddle of water. It wasn't the water she was pointing out though. There looked to be red letters on the wall.

The four friends approached carefully. The letters were a dark red and they were smeared on the wall. It looked like they were painted in blood. There was a something hanging from one of the torches in the hall under the letters. As they got closer, the group noticed the letters were large. Harry could finally read them.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

"What is that hanging on the wall?" Ron asked the others after they recovered from the shock of the letters.

Neville actually approached it first. His eyes widened. "It's Mrs. Norris… She seems stuck… or something," he said before stepping back. The cat's condition gave him chills that not even the Death Day Party did.

Harry approached the cat to get a better look. "Harry…" Hermione whispered. "What are you doing?" the panic laced in her voice was hard to miss.

"Shouldn't we help? Or at least do something?" Harry asked.

"We need to go," Ron said.

"But…" Harry started.

"Ron's right, Harry," Neville said.

"We can't just leave her, can we? Shouldn't we get a teacher?" Hermione asked unsure.

Harry was looking transfixed at the seemingly frozen cat.

"Trust me… The last thing we want is to be seen here first," Ron said with gritted teeth. "Come on, Harry," he rasped out.

Harry nodded and was backing up, but by then it was too late. Students started to pile into the hall and quickly paused on both sides of the hall. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were stuck in the middle. Ron was trying to back up and blend into the crowd or something, but it wasn't working.

Everyone seemed to back up from the group. Elsa even looked perplexed. Harry looked to her pleadingly trying to make it obvious they just now found it as well. She seemed to recover from her shock and realized what happened. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He knew she wouldn't think he had done this, but seeing her put the pieces together was a blessing to him.

"Enemies of the heir, beware?" a drawling voice said loudly. Draco then looked a mix of graveness and smugness. It was as if he didn't want to seem too excited or something. "That means you're next…" Draco crossed him arms with a slight dangerous smirk as he spoke again in a lower voice, " **Muggle borns**."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Troubling Signs

Ginny came to as she sat up on the ground wherever she was. Her brown eyes frantically looked around. She looked down and gasped as she scrambled to her feet and let out a scream, but no one would hear it. In front of her, was a dead rooster and a paint bucket with red paint. "I at least hope that's red paint…" she said to herself quickly shaking her head so her thoughts wouldn't turn darker.

She seemed to calm down after a moment and she looked around again. She didn't recognize where she was at all, but it was obvious it was somewhere in the castle. " _Perhaps a hidden unused classroom?_ " she wondered. The room was rather poorly lit and kind of stunk. She took a step forward uneasily to further investigate where she was.

Something seemed to come over her and she stumbled a few steps before recovering and standing tall.

"Seems there's more fight in this slip of girl than I first gave her credit for," Ginny said in a voice very unlike her own before continuing with her business.

{-} {-} {-}

"What's going on here?!" Filch shouted as he walked over to the gathered students. Harry guessed he heard Draco's words. He also decided it was just his luck the moving staircases decided it would be a laugh to make sure everyone came to see Harry in this position.

Filch looked over to the red wording on the wall. He was probably about to demand who painted the message, but his eyes looked to the torch. "Nooo…" he almost sobbed. He looked angry. "Who did this?!" he demanded.

"Show yourself!" he further demanded as he shouted in the face of first year.

The scared first year shrunk back and said, "We just got here!" He looked over to the four friends who were on the scene first when he realized the first answer wasn't enough for Filch. "They. They were here first! Before any of us," the first year said and felt relief as the caretaker's wrath focused elsewhere.

"YOU!" Filch shouted. "You did this, didn't you?!" He glared at Harry and might have actually done something drastic, but it was then the other professors arrived on the scene.

"Argus," Dumbledore said calmly and with authority causing the caretaker to back up from Harry's face. He still glared at the boy for all his worth.

Dumbledore made his way over to examine the hanging cat. He then said, "We do not know anything yet and shouldn't be throwing around accusations."

"As much as Potter and his friends are trouble makers. It is likely they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Professor Snape said as he looked over the letters. Harry and the others were shocked wondering if Professor Snape was actually defending them.

"I know he done it!" Filch said.

"I will admit it is odd that Potter and his little group were absent from the Feast as I remember," Professor Snape said in his calm voice. He was about to say something else, but Elsa spoke up clearly from where she stood.

"They were invited to Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party. I was too, but already had plans," she said. Snaped looked her over and seemed to give a slight nod in understanding.

"I know of something just as similar as this! I could tell right away with just a simple glance. It is pretty much exactly like what happened in Ouagadogou. A series of attacks! I wrote all about it in my book Magical Me of course. It is too bad I couldn't get here sooner. I used various amulets to save the townspeople," Professor Lockhart said. He was ignored by the others as Dumbledore looked closer at the cat and waved his wand before nodding to himself.

"He's killed her! I knew it," Filch said still upset.

"She isn't dead, Argus. Perhaps we should continue this discussion in a more private environment?" Professor Dumbledore said with a slight hint to his voice. The Heads of Houses immediately picked up on his hint and instructed the prefects to lead everyone to their dorms.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Granger. If you would follow us," Professor Dumbledore said to the named students who nervously swallowed but did as told. There were all kinds of murmurs following as the students left and Elsa gave them a concerned look. She then followed with the rest of her house, which was a good thing since Luna seemed very upset and was holding Elsa's arm tightly from her side.

"We can use my office, sir. It's the closest," Lockhart said trying to be as helpful as he could be.

"Generous of you, Gilderoy. You have my thanks," the headmaster said as their group including the heads of houses and Filch made their way to the aforementioned office.

Once inside the office, Harry felt really uneasy as several Lockhart portraits, who looked ready for bed, watched on with keen interest. Lockhart started, "Ahhh… Yes, perhaps it was the dreaded and forgotten Bugaboo Curse! I could have saved Mrs. Warros-"

"Mrs. Norris," Filch corrected with a sniff.

"Yes. Just like I said. Pity what happened. I could have reversed it in a heartbeat, but I would have needed to be there the exact minute it took her," Lockhart said not really paying attention to Filch.

"What did you mean she wasn't dead, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked keen on steering the conversation back on point.

"She is very much alive. She is petrified," the headmaster said.

"That was my second guess of course and I was already leaning more in favor of it, Heh hah…" Professor Lockhart said though no one was paying him any mind apart from his many portraits who were nodding enthusiastically in agreement.

Filch looked to Harry again and said, "He dun it! Whatever it was! I knows it!"

"I did not…" Harry said.

"Do not lie, Potter!" Filch said.

"Why do you think he did it? Potter does not have the capability to do something that advanced," Professor Snape said. Harry wasn't sure if he should be grateful for Snape's help, since at the same time it really did feel like the Potions' Master was insulting him.

"He knows… He knows… I'm a squib!" Argus admitted causing shock from a couple of the gathered professors.

"What's a squib?" Harry asked.

"We're asking the questions here," Snape started. "Were you really at a Deathday Party?"

"Yeah. We were," Ron answered.

"Surely, you wouldn't have stayed the whole night. There is no way you could have eaten anything there," Snape said.

"We were helping Sir Nearly Headless Nick," Neville explained.

"We also thought it would be interesting," Hermione added softly.

"We were actually on our way to see if we could get something from the feast really quick before going to bed," Ron added.

"Then why were you already in the hall well before the others?" Professor Snape asked.

"The staircases changed on us. We figured it was probably too late by that point and then we came across that writing. What is this Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked.

"All I care about is Mrs. Norris! What are you all going to do about her?" Filch asked again. He felt frustrated no one seemed to care about what was most important.

"She is petrified and perfectly fine and healthy. No health risks will come to her, Argus. Fortunately, Professor Sprout has a large batch of mandrakes this year," the headmaster said.

"What's that mean?" Filch asked.

"They have to mature first, but it means Mrs. Norris will be fine, Argus. As soon as they are ready, I will harvest them and then Professor Snape can brew up the curative potion," Professor Sprout said as Professor Snape nodded in agreement.

Professor Lockhart looked as if he was upset he didn't get the chance to prove how wonderful he was by volunteering to make the potion instead. " _I suppose Professor Snape is capable. He is the Potions' Master after all,_ " Lockhart thought to himself with a nod.

Professor Snape had thought about suggesting Potter should lose some privileges such as Quidditch and Quidditch as well as Quidditch for not being at a school function and using a dubious excuse. Sadly, the boy's story actually made sense. There was also the fact Miss Evergreen first mentioned the Deathday Party and Nearly Headless Nick had been inviting a lot of the ghosts to his party from around the castle.

Knowing himself how active the staircases were tonight; Professor Snape really couldn't find too much fault with the boy's story. There was also the fact Harry had no way of knowing how to petrify living things. He would still verify Potter, Granger, Weasley, and Longbottom were at the party. If he were then to find out Potter lied, he would have even more ground for banning the kid from Quidditch as well as some other things.

"You four may leave," Professor Dumbledore said to the students.

They promptly got up and left with little complaint. They also made their way back to the dorm with little discussion. Harry was really relieved they managed to get out of the trouble his dumb luck wanted him to get into that night.

{-} {-} {-}

"Can you believe that?!" a girl's worried voice said from somewhere.

Ginny blinked groggily and pulled herself up with a groan. She looked around when a moment of panic quickly flashed across her eyes before it disappeared. She just had the strangest dream. She was relieved to recognize her own bed and sheets right away.

"Really though… To write words like that on the wall?!" a different girl's voice said in a hushed almost whisper.

Ginny gave a stretch. She remembered what happened now. She wasn't feeling well after class earlier today and was excused to her dorm to rest. She fell asleep and probably missed the whole feast if her roommates were talking about something else by this point.

"Not that I don't mind whatever it was that happened to Mrs. Norris… I really hate that cat…" one girl said. The same girl then gave a giggle and said, "Who would have thought Filch was a squib though?! I guess it makes sense. He is always doing things without magic. I just assumed he was a stubborn old man stuck in his ways or something."

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Oh. You're awake?" one of her roommates asked. The girl then looked a little sheepish and asked, "We didn't wake you, did we?"

Ginny shook her head as she fought back a yawn. She still felt tired, but a little bit better.

"You really picked a crazy day to get sick Ginny," her blonde roommate said. Ginny thought her name was Liv. Ginny blinked a couple of times and remembered the girl's name was Liv.

Ginny frowned to the girl. "It isn't like I chose to get sick you know… My brothers always went on about how great the holiday feasts were at Hogwarts. I really was looking forward to it."

"Sorry…" Liv said automatically before grinning a bit. Liv wasn't one to gossip, but when it was something really juicy she did enjoy sharing what she knew. "It was crazy though! We were all coming back from the feast-"

"Which was fantastic!" Sally said in interruption causing Liv to frown at her. The girl looked sheepish and waited for Liv to continue.

"Anyways… We were on our way back when we came across a large pool of water on the second floor. Myrtle probably flooded the bathroom again for some stupid reason like the wind suddenly blew from a different direction for a couple of seconds," Liv said as the others giggled. "This time though… There was also writing on the walls. In blood!"

"Though it could have just been red paint magicked to seem like blood," Rachel, a girl with glasses and light brown hair, said.

Liv rolled her eyes. "Okay… If you want to ruin all of the fun," she said with a slight frown. "The words said, 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir, beware'. And then…" Liv lowered her voice, "hanging from a torch nearby was Mrs. Norris… petrified!" She shouted the last word causing the others to jump a little at her sudden volume. Ginny was feeling too out of it and kind of achy so she didn't jump much.

"Then Mr. Filch came running down the hall in a huff. He lost it and accused Harry of having done it. It turns out Mr. Filch is a squib and Harry knew all along. At least that's what the rumors are saying," Liv finished.

"It was odd your brother and his friends were in that hall before anyone else," Rachel said looking to Ginny sharply.

"But they said-" Sally started before Rachel covered her mouth.

Ginny wasn't in her top form so she easily answered the question without realizing Rachel was searching for something. It was as if she wanted to verify the truth. "Ron said something about attending a Deathday Party for Nearly Headless Nick. It sounded interesting, but I'm really surprised he let anything keep him away from his beloved Hogwarts' feasts."

"That's what they and the Ravenclaw Princess said. She was at the feast though," Rachel said.

Sally giggled. "Probably saving her partying for their Halloween sleepover." The others looked to her questioningly. "Everyone knows the Ravenclaw second year girls really like to party in their dorm and call it a sleepover. There's no way they wouldn't have one on Halloween." They nodded after a second of thought.

"The whole thing regarding the words and Mrs. Norris is really troubling though…" Ginny said grimly.

"You actually care for Filch's little beast?" Liv said in question.

Ginny shook her head. "I'm more troubled if whatever happened to her could also happen to one of us," she explained. This caused her roommates to shiver in horror at the thought. They didn't find Mrs. Norris' situation so amusing anymore. They still were glad it happened to the snitch of a cat, but hoped it would stop there.

"Are you feeling any better?" Sally asked in a mix of concern and wanting to move the conversation on to something else.

Ginny gave another stretch and frowned to herself. "A little bit, but I still feel all tired and achy… I really don't know what it is. Madame Pomfrey says its nothing too serious and to just make sure I get rest and fluids."

"Part of me envies you a little… You get to sleep through classes to recover," Liv said as she grimaced. "Especially Potions," she added after a moment.

Ginny grimaced this time. "I'm not looking forward to making it all up though." She then frowned, "I also missed the feast..."

"Okay… maybe that part of me is being a little dumb then," Liv finished.

"I can let you borrow my notes later if you need them Ginny," Rachel said.

Ginny gave a smile as she said, "Thanks. I appreciate that." She gave a yawn she couldn't really fight back this time. "I think I'll get something to drink and get back to sleep. I'm pretty sure Fred and George brought a lot of refreshments so the party could keep going on," she said.

The other girls giggled and nodded to show her guess was right. "It is getting a little late I guess," Sally said and the others agreed it was time to get ready for bed.

{-} {-} {-}

As Ginny made her way to the common room, she was actually further troubled by what her roommates were talking about. " _It can't be… It's just coincidence…_ " she thought to herself. Her dream was really hard to explain. She was painting something in it, but she couldn't tell where the paint came from. She had a bad feeling about it after hearing what happened. She would just remember to check tomorrow and see for herself if something would click.

She really hoped it wasn't her. Not only was it really scary if it was her, but it was also really horrible. She actually liked cats, even if Mrs. Norris loved getting students in trouble. She had actually petted her a little bit one time in the hallway shortly after school started. She decided she would write to Tom about what happened as well.

The next morning Ginny did check the hall and she did not like what happened. She felt sickened as she looked at the letters. It really worried her too. She even managed to talk to Ron about it, but since she couldn't really explain what was wrong. He figured she was upset because she liked cats.

Ginny that evening sat down and wrote into the diary again:

 _Dear Tom,_

 _Something really strange happened on Halloween Night. Mrs. Norris was petrified and someone painted words on the wall outside the second-floor girls' bathroom with blood. I'm sure it is real blood and not just paint magicked to look like blood…_

 _The worst part is…_

 _I'm really worried… I think it was me… I don't remember doing it, but I kind of dreamed about myself painting the words on the wall with blood…_

Ginny lifted her quill from the diary. She was waiting for Tom's reply.

It took some time, but it soon came.

 _I can help you with that… But many would frown on what it requires of you…_

Ginny felt relieved. She quickly replied.

 _I'll do whatever it takes! I'm really scared and I feel so tired lately._

She waited for the reply.

 _Alright… It will be tricky and it may not fully work. Keep me updated. After all, I was a Prefect when I was at Hogwarts. It was my job to help young students when in need…_

Ginny let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she read his instructions.

{-} {-} {-}

The morning after Halloween Elsa woke up with Luna next to her. The girl was really upset by what happened last night. Elsa couldn't blame her once she finally convinced Luna to tell her what was wrong. It was two things really, but one more so than the other in her mind.

Luna first said it was because it reminded her of tales around a nasty beast she and her father tracked down last winter. The beast was usually harmless and a bit of a joker. It was a shapeshifter that would pretend to be a statue and then make slight movements as a way to spook muggles.

However, if a muggle were to insult it or vandalize it, the beast would search out the muggle and pretend to be a statue that seemed even more harmless before killing them. Luna said the discoloration of Mrs. Norris was similar to what they looked like. Elsa could see that being a good reason to be startled by what happened on top of everything else, but she felt it was more the second reason Luna was rather reluctant to get out.

The younger blonde girl mentioned when her mother died, the magic she was working with at the time momentarily petrified her before she then let out a scream and imploded into some kind of portal thing. Luna tried to play it off as if that really wasn't as terrible as it sounded and the beast she and her father chased after really was far worse. Elsa didn't buy it. She still went along with it, because she wasn't fully sure what to do when it came to that kind of thing. She really wished she could tell Luna to visit a mind healer or something, but she also felt like the younger girl might take that the wrong way and Elsa wasn't fully sure how such things worked in the magical world.

After that, Elsa and the others decided to kick their Halloween party into full swing. They were a lot more careful when it came to ghost stories though or at least they were at first before they got into the mood. Elsa retold the story she shared with Anna when they were younger about the dancer. They all knew ghosts and other mythical beings were real, but the others seemed to still like the story. They told more stories and even got to the more fun and scarier ones eventually. When they finally went to bed, Luna chose to stay the night again and seemed to almost snuggle in extra hard that night, if it was possible.

"Time to wake up," Elsa whispered to Luna.

The dirty blonde girl gave a mighty and tired yawn. Her hair was suffering a very severe case of bedhead as she blinked her large eyes a few times and smiled. Elsa hid a giggle. Luna's hair reminded her a little bit of how messy Anna's could get at times whenever her sister just woke up. However, the two were very different in other ways.

"Thanks, Ravenclaw Princess! I need to straighten out my hair after showering. Otherwise the Sleep Bimble Mimsby might try and lure me back to sleep so it can gobble up my nicer dreams," Luna said as she hopped out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Elsa couldn't hide her giggle once the younger girl was out of earshot. Luna's talk about odd creatures was actually kind of endearing and cute.

Elsa soon took her own shower as a very tired Morag managed to amble her way over to the bathroom. "I say, Morag. You could definitely give those muggle zombies a run for their money when it comes to ambling," Lisa said with a giggle from her own bed. Morag just grumbled something incomprehensible as a reply.

"Elsa," Luna started.

"Yes?" she replied.

The younger girl seemed to blush a little as she asked, "Can you help brush my hair? I can't get it quite right it seems. I really don't want the nargles or Wrackspurts to be tempted to make a nest in it again."

Elsa smiled as she grabbed the offered brush and said, "Sure, Luna. It would be a shame if they ruined your pretty hair like that." Luna smiled as Elsa started and the younger girl busied herself by talking about her classes some. Luna wouldn't admit it, but she had kind of lied a little. She really hoped the Ravenclaw Princess would forgive her if she ever found out.

Luna heard female friends would brush each other's hair sometimes. She also really liked it as it kind of reminded her of how her mother used to do so all the time. Luna really hoped she wouldn't get in trouble for thinking of Elsa as both a friend and an older sister sometimes. The other second year girls were friendly enough and she liked them too.

Sadly, Luna's roommates weren't all that nice. They weren't picking on her anymore, but they didn't really talk to her or anything either. They kind of avoided her. Some of the other older students were nicer to her, but she wouldn't call any of them friends. Another thing the young girl found upsetting was how all of her missing things seemed to have been returned to her.

It was kind of upsetting because she couldn't really blame the creatures that others didn't believe existed. Her things started to return to her after what happened to Melinda and everyone realized she was friends with Elsa and the other second year girls. Luna was really relieved, but it was still upsetting. She didn't want to admit the only obvious reason people had taken her stuff in the first place now. She was more grateful than upset at least, but it all further cemented in her mind one thought above all others, " _Ravenclaw Princess indeed._ "

{-} {-} {-}

It probably wasn't a surprise the main topic of discussion around Hogwarts was the writing on the wall and the Chamber of Secrets. Filch didn't help matters by keeping up a constant vigilance of the area during his free time. He would glower and scold anyone who so much as dawdled for too long in the hallway area.

"What are you doing here?!" he said to a fourth-year girl he was sure was up to some sinister plot.

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "The bathroom…" she said quietly.

"There's one on the other end of the castle or on the sixth floor," he said to her while he glowered more.

She simply rushed into the girls' bathroom and ignored him. It wasn't his business what she was doing there or why she chose this bathroom. It didn't matter if he was partly right to suspect her of something. She wanted a closer look at the wall and the letters again, but she still did need to use the restroom first.

Whenever students passed through the halls in mass on their way to class, he would grumble to them and say things like, "Move along you lazy bums! Nothing to see here!"

"You Three! Keep moving!" he shouted at a trio of third years who were actually more or less running through that part of the hallway. It was probably the only time you would catch Filch actively encouraging people to run through the halls. Some took advantage of this at first, but soon the novelty wore off. Most students were now actively trying to find other ways to get between classes that allowed them to avoid that second-floor corridor all together.

Harry and the others were lucky there. Elsa shared a few passageways with them along with the other second year Ravenclaws so they could avoid Filch without adding too much time to their trip. "I really hope he gets over it soon," Terry said with a sigh. "Don't get me wrong, Elsa. I love this secret passage way and all. It is pretty cool, but it is annoying having to go out of our way just to avoid getting scolded by him."

"I know what ya mean," Morag said. She then gave Elsa a slightly teasing smile as she said, "I'm just thankful our Princess has a bit o' a rebellious streak in her and explores the castle so much."

Elsa merely sighed and said, "Really, Morag. You know my first name. You are allowed to call me by it. You don't always have to carry on about this Ravenclaw Princess business."

Morag gave a chuckle. "Sorry Elsa, but it is too much fun at times. Besides… It's a might bit nice seeing ya react and all. It may be slight, but seeing your cheeks pink a little bit is fun." she said with a grin as Ron laughed. Morag then turned to Lisa and stage whispered, "Though we all know apart from Hannah, Mandy here pinks the most and easiest." Mandy blushed in response as Lisa and Padma hid snickers.

"Still, Terry has a point," Hermione started. "We have to waste valuable time avoiding him. It really cuts into my extra study time. I can't afford it since I've started working out with Elsa in the mornings and sometimes evenings," she said in a serious tone.

Ron shook his head. "Yet your grades haven't slipped at all."

"I think they've actually gotten better," Neville added with a slight joking air to his words.

"I don't get how you aren't in Ravenclaw… We were all a bit skeptical when Elsa first mentioned she would be watching out for you when it came to grades. You quickly proved her right," Terry said.

It was Hermione's turn to blush. "Well… I kind of argued about going to Ravenclaw and the sorting hat said I could fit in there, but decided Gryffindor was better for some reason. When I argued with him more, he decided that showed how brave I was, since I wished to fight an ancient magical object like him. I kind of also for a long time before boarding the train kept thinking about Gryffindor when I learned Dumbledore was a lion." She then looked a little towards Elsa as she said quietly, "Had I known sooner…" she didn't finish her sentence as they all exited the passageway and headed towards DADA.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry really hated DADA. Lockhart never made the mistake of having them "Face the unknown" again, but Harry still wasn't left alone. Lockhart instead took to acting out scenes from his books and almost always chose Harry as his helper. Harry actually tried to make the best of a bad situation and improve his acting skills. He felt guilty he wasn't convincing enough to help Nick at the party. Lockhart seemed to take it the wrong way though and figured Harry was coming to really like him. Harry just went along with the professor's enthusiasm since it was the easiest way out of the situation.

The class kind of got a bit of riot out of it at first. Draco even approached him one time chuckling as he said, "I'm half tempted to actually feel sorry for you, Potter. But then I remember what you put me through at my first Quidditch practice, so I don't feel sorry for you."

Harry smirked as he said, "Ohh? Was Flint a little tough on the golden boy? Can he not handle it?"

Harry was actually surprised when Draco didn't get mad at him for his tone. Draco was even smiling. "Say Professor Lockhart, sir?" Draco said as his smile grew.

"Yes? What is it, Young Draco?!" Lockhart asked in a friendly manner.

"Harry here was just telling me how he hopes you give him some more challenging scenes in the future," Draco said.

"Is that so?" Lockhart said with glee and walked off before Harry could assure him the current level of challenge was more than enough. Draco and a couple of others nearby were hiding laughs as they left the classroom.

As a way of distracting them from the prospect of more intense scenes in DADA, Harry and Ron made their way to the library. Neville didn't come with them because he said there was something he wanted to do instead. Ron gave a sigh as they looked through the selves a third time searching for what they wanted. "Perhaps it is too obvious to try and look up the Chamber of Secrets in Hogwarts: A History," Ron said as he sat down at a table to relax a little.

Harry nodded in agreement. "I still can't believe Hermione left her copy of the book at home…"

"I know!" Ron started. "The way she carries on about it at times you would think she took it to bed with her every night and hugged it while she sleeps or something."

Harry laughed a little to that, even if it was an actual possibility in his eyes. "Might as well get back to the common room," he said as Ron agreed and stood up again.

The two were surprised when they entered the common room and saw Neville looking through a copy of the book they searched for earlier. "How did you get it?" Ron asked eagerly as he sat down next to his friend.

"Oh… I didn't tell you two I got it pretty as soon as possible?" Neville asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ron shook his head, "No, you didn't."

"Well… I did," Neville said.

"Any luck yet?" Harry asked.

Neville sighed. "No. I haven't even found a hint of it in here."

"You know… You guys could have just asked me if I remembered reading anything about the Chamber in the book," Hermione said as she sat down on Neville's other side.

Ron actually blinked a couple of moments before slapping a hand on to his forehead. "Too right you are… We should have guessed you'd have the book memorized, Hermione," he said.

Hermione actually looked as if maybe she thought she should be offended, but realized she did kind of just tell them to think as much. "It just talks about how there are many rumors of magical and mysterious rooms in Hogwarts. It also mentions how convenient it is to almost always be able to find an empty classroom when you want to, but we kind of figured that out on our own," she said.

"Why does it have to be so useless… I mean this isn't some small book here," Ron said with a frown as Neville sighed and closed the book.

Hermione frowned at him this time. "It isn't useless at all… It has a lot of important information about the school," she said in defense of her favorite book on Hogwarts.

"Did it mention anything about that place we visited a lot towards the end of last school year with Elsa?" Ron asked with a raised eyebrow in challenge.

"No…" Hermione admitted with a frown.

"See-" Ron started.

"I'm sure it is useful in plenty of ways," Neville interrupted Ron in the hopes of cutting off another of their arguments.

"Neville's right," Harry said. "After all. It wouldn't be called the Chamber of Secrets if it wasn't secret."

Ron nodded to that and realized he was about to make a mistake. Hermione also nodded as well and realized she would have gotten carried away in arguing with Ron... again.

Neville stood up and said, "I guess I should go ahead and return this now."

Hermione nodded and smiled as she said, "I'll come with you if you don't mind."

"Sure. Why not," Neville said. He then gave a chuckle and added, "Harry and Ron already made a trip to the Library today. It's our turn now. I'm surprised they didn't think to ask you along for that."

Hermione gave a hmmm sound and nodded. "I am kind of the Gryffindor expert on the library," She said with a grin. "I could have easily cut their search time in half."

Ron shook his head to that and turned to Harry. "Want to play a game of chess?" He then spoke a little louder, "With Hermione going there's a good chance they could end up taking two or three times longer in the library."

This time Ron and Harry chuckled. Hermione replied to their good-natured jab by a very elegantly sticking out of her tongue. Ron and Harry actually blinked a little at the sight.

{-} {-} {-}

Elsa too was curious about the Chamber of Secrets. She however, chose to research it in a much different way. She figured there wouldn't be a mention of it in Hogwarts: A History like everyone thought there would be. She was pretty sure something like that would have been omitted, forgotten, or simply unknown by the author of the book.

"Marvin?" she called.

"Yes, Your Highness?" the MI asked eagerly.

"Do you have anything regarding a Chamber of Secrets?" she asked.

"Ahhh yes… After what happened on Halloween, I suppose everyone is curious about it," Marvin said.

Elsa then got an idea. "Do you know what caused it all to happen?" she asked.

Marvin seemed to frown in disappointment at himself. "I do not know much. I could sense something of foul magic, but I couldn't really trace it and I have no idea where it came from. I may know a lot about Hogwarts, but even I do not know everything."

"No worries," Elsa started. "Thank you for your help," she said as he picked out a number of books.

"This chamber is something that has popped up from time to time. Less often do people realize what one special room created by a founder truly means," he said.

Elsa's blue eyes were alight with curiosity. "You mean… There are other secret areas created by the founders?" she asked.

Marvin nodded as he hovered over a last journal to the table. "That one is in regards to the last time it was opened. To truly understand what the Chamber is or supposedly is, it might be best to start from the earliest to the most recent."

"You're right," Elsa said to him. He quickly flipped the stack of books around. "Looks like I have some leisure reading to get on top of," the princess said with an eager smile.

Marvin gave a chuckle. "That you do, your Highness. That you do," he said before calling one of her elves working at Hogwarts this week to assist her. Elsa asked Sten to find a way to rotate in some of the elves from their clan to help at Hogwarts so she could have a chance to meet them.

{-} {-} {-}

Elsa gave a stretch and moan in relief as she stood up. She had been reading for a good while now. Fortunately, she was a quick reader and knew a spell that helped her bookmark where mentions of the special rooms were in the provided material. There wasn't much, but it was interesting. She learned there were several names for the room.

"Is there anythings else Princess be needings?" a house elf asked as he refilled her cup of tea. There was still a cup or two left in the pot.

"No, that will be all. Thank you very much Xander the Bold, the Dependable. You may go," she said. Xander the Bold poofed away for the moment. He would return once his Princess left the room to take care of the tea cup and pot.

Xander the Bold renamed himself after his promotion ceremony. He was hoping he would be called Xander the Bold and Dependable, by his fellow elves. It would sound cooler than the new rank otherwise did. They however made sure to refer to him in a manner that showed his title was not the Bold and Dependable. They would not let him create new ranks for himself. Xander didn't mind it so much. He had no intention of making his own rank. He just wanted to be cool and stand out. In a way, he did that just being himself.

Xander was tall and slightly more muscular for a House Elf. He also had Black hair and he occasionally added a bit of color every so often when he thought it would be cool. He even wore shades he made himself and enchanted to allow his eyes to see just fine despite the lighting level. His shades were allowed because they were not clothes and their clan allowed one accessory max an elf. They did have to make it on their own. As long as it couldn't be counted as clothes, it was perfectly fine. Few of the elves actually did this and even fewer made a point of wearing their accessory while working. Xander was an exception. He was still just as diligent as any elf worthy of the title Dependable would be. He just thought of himself as an elf with style and cool.

Elsa still had a good bit to read, but she had made good progress. She needed a break though. "Can you leave these books here? I would like to pick back up at a different time and I don't want to force you to find them all again," she said.

"Of course, your Highness," Marvin said with a bow.

"Thanks," Elsa said as she relaxed a little with her tea and actually talked to Marvin some about how the year had been going. It was odd treating him like a being in some ways, but even if he was a magical construct he was a very powerful one and had his own self-awareness and full sentience.

He very much was like a being. He was just usually partly see-through is all. If Ghosts were considered beings and allowed to act on their own, Elsa didn't see why Marvin couldn't as well. She was thinking about how she could possibly allow him more access to Hogwarts' grounds as they talked. It was one of the things she wanted to contribute to the Archive.

{-} {-} {-}

Elsa learned more about the myths regarding the chamber during her extra studies. In the past, the chamber had also been known as The Serpent's Retreat, Slytherin's Study, and Snake Tongue Sanctuary. It wasn't seen as some terrifying place back then, nor were the people who found it in the past out to get rid of muggleborns.

She gave a yawn as she sat in her desk. She was again in the most boring class ever. History of Magic. She wasn't in a playing mood today either, since she had been spending so much time looking into the chamber. She was at least happy this year she shared History with Gryffindor. It was an odd class really, because even Hermione would sometimes do other things. These other things usually involved studying for other classes, but occasionally Elsa got her friend to do something kind of fun with her.

Today however was very different for the class. Hermione raised her hand. This caused a huge stir, even Professor Binns paused in his lecture. No one ever asked him questions. "Yes, ummm… Henrietta?"

Hermione puffed her cheeks, but now part of her kind of liked the name Henrietta. She gave a sigh and asked her question. "What do you know about the Chamber of Secrets, Professor Binns?" Everyone snapped to attention and looked to the ghost with the utmost attention, even Seamus woke up from his usual afternoon nap.

The ghost professor was shocked by this level of attention and might have actually died a second time, if that was possible for ghosts. He cleared his non-existent throat and started, "That is purely a myth, Ms. Grapevine. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Hermione wasn't going to let him off that easily though. She pressed him for more information. "But myths and legends often have some truth to them, Professor."

The ghost professor gave a sigh figuring he wouldn't be able to get out of this. "When the founders first created this hallowed institution, there was a debate on who they should accept. As I'm sure you all know, since the Sorting Hat covers it every year. However, these great wizards and witches weren't without their differences. Salazar Slytherin felt they should keep the teaching of magic, or as some called it back then, the gift, to those born into the old families. Meaning all witch and wizard families, and not teach those of 'commoners'."

He gave a dry cough and continued. "The other three overruled him and so Hogwarts was born. However, he was resentful despite how he surprisingly usually got along well with the others. After he and Godric got into a particularly foul fight on the matter, he swore to one day 'cleanse' the school of undesirables and supposedly made the Chamber of Secrets. It supposedly lays in wait for his heir to return and open it once again to purge the school... It is purely myth and nothing more. There is no secret chamber in the school."

There was an air of awe hanging in the room after his words. He might have changed the subject back to the ever-important goblin rebellions, but a slender and elegant hand rose into the air. "Ahhh… yes. Miss… Evergreen. What is it?"

Elsa contained a giggle when she heard Hermione mutter, "Why does he get her name right, but not mine?"

She straightened up and asked clearly, "Are you familiar with a place in the school called Serpent Tongue Sanctuary, Professor, sir?"

The ghost seemed to hoover a little higher as he said in a surprisingly more cheerful, even if just barely, voice. "Now that is much more interesting, Elsa. That was the name of the Slytherin elite dorm or study. No wait that was the dorm. The study was simply called Slytherin's Study."

"Elite dorm? Study?" Ron asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, Mr. Weasel." There were a couple of snickers to this, but the professor didn't care or notice. "Long ago in the past. Each house had two dorms. You had the normal one everyone used, and you had the elite dorms which the gifted and chosen of each house used. Also, they each had their own exclusive study as well. That way the common rooms could be used for relaxing and fun only and students didn't have to worry about curfew when it came to their studies like they would in the rest of the castle."

Everyone found that kind of interesting, but the professor seemed to realize he was actually off track. "None of this has anything to do with the lesson though. If you want to learn more about the school's wonderful past, simply look for that new book… I think it was called Hogwarts: A History. Now back to Smash Stone and his Boulder Gang…" Just as he got back to the normal lesson everyone went back to their usual History of Magic activities while trying to stay quiet enough the professor wouldn't pay them any mind.

"Where did you hear about that Snake Tongue Sanctuary?" Hermione asked Elsa.

Elsa gave a look as she said, "I read about it in that archive. I can't recall where it was at the moment. I looked up what I could about the Chamber of Secrets. It was called many names before, one of them was Snake Tongue Sanctuary."

Hermione was in thought before nodding and saying, "Well at least now we know that it actually does exist or did."

"Looks like no one knows where for sure though," Ron said from next to Hermione.

"We also learned something more," Elsa said in a mysterious manner to the others.

Harry was in thought before saying, "The other founders had something similar as well." Elsa gave a smile and nod to him as Hermione gave a gasp and Ron remained neutral.

Hermione brightened up and said, "That's amazing though really. Each founder made their own special room. I wonder what the others were."

"One was called the Den of Courage. I'm guessing that was Godric's contribution. No offense to you Gryffindores, but even your founder wasn't all that creative..." Only Ron bothered to glare at her, it wasn't really a strong one though.

"There's also the Room of Determination or Room of Need. Then there's the Garden of Knowledge," Elsa said. She blushed a little as she added, "Okay so maybe none of the founders where that creative in naming things." Ron gave a smirk feeling vindicated somehow.

"I've got to see this archive you always talk about. Are you sure you don't remember anything about it?" Hermione said with her usual hint of pleading. She even tried fluttering her eyes wondering if that would make difference.

Elsa shifted a little uncomfortably as she said, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I ummm… Don't really remember where I found it. I've told you this before. Besides, I was looking all over the place for hints on the Chamber of Secrets. It isn't surprising I don't remember where the archive was."

Hermione gave a small smile as she said, "I'll forgive you when you finally let us have that Private Flute Concert." Elsa just gave a nervous nod. She'd kind of pushed that to the back of her mind with all of the Chamber business going on. "It is still on, right?" Hermione asked as she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes, it is. I just kind of put off preparations for it because of the whole chamber thing. I have to decide what other songs I will play. I plan on playing the same ones I did for Harry and Ron, but adding a couple of others, so they aren't completely bored," Elsa said.

"I doubt I could get bored of hearing you play the flute Elsa," Harry said casually as he stretched in his seat. He didn't notice the warm smile on Elsa's lips from hearing his words.

"Perhaps after the first Quidditch match would be good?" Neville suggested.

"Why's that?" Ron asked.

"That way we can further enjoy winning the match," he said. He then gave a sigh as he added, "Or… we can heal from losing to Slytherin…"

Ron might have yelled at him for doubting their team, but everyone was getting nervous when it came to Slytherin's team this year. Rumors and gossip from obvious 'broom experts' were running around the school regarding how much of a difference the 2001s made compared to the others. It was second to the rumors about the Chamber, but it was still a hot topic and gaining in popularity as the match approached and people grew tired of the Chamber.

{-} {-} {-}

Myrtle once again flooded the girls' bathroom, but she gave a sniff and soon fled her sanctuary to go and cry somewhere else in the castle. Just as she left the sinks in the bathroom moved and the sound of stone moving across stone was muted by magic. A pale looking Ginny emerged from the new opening and made her way out into the bathroom proper.

" _It is about time. The test on Mrs. Norris was a success, but we still needed more control over the beast before we began. I will have to settle for petrification at the moment unless the prey is unlucky enough to look into the eyes, but it will still be fun at least,_ " the voice of a fifth-year boy mused inside her head as Ginny blankly stared with unnaturally black eyes at the moving stone while the sinks returned to their proper positions.

" _After the game will be the perfect time. That will really make an impact. But should I pick a particular target out?_ " the voice mused as Ginny left the bathroom in a trance. She walked down the halls of the school unaware of her surroundings.

It wasn't long until she made it to her bedroom quietly. The whole time the man's voice was going over what he had learned about the students in the current year at Hogwarts. He was really liking the idea of targeting a first year. He felt it would be poetic when the first human target was a first year and then his vessel another first year, and the last target before his rise, died later.

{-} {-} {-}

Ginny woke up the next morning early and still in her school robes. She looked around. " _Again?!_ " she thought in panic. She could have sworn she had just been studying a little with her roommates before lying on her bed to read. Yet she had no recollection of falling asleep. " _Perhaps I need to speak to Tom again,_ " she thought. He had helped her a good bit, but something was still very much wrong and she couldn't place it. Tom would know though. Tom was amazing. He was strong. He was smart. He was even a charmer and assured her he was very much concerned about her well-being.

" _Why am I kind of dreading the first Quidditch match though?_ " she wondered to herself. It wasn't because of the Slytherin brooms. She had every confidence Harry would win the match before they could score too much. There was something else she was worried about regarding the match in the back of her head. She couldn't place it for the life of her though.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: An Arendelle Princess' Musings

"… Anna…" a voice that sounded far off could barely be heard by the girl.

"Princess Anna!" the voice seemingly shouted. Princess Anna jumped a little in her seat as the tutor sighed.

"Ummm… Sorry? Yes, Professor?" Anna said in a voice that sounded overly apologetic.

"Perhaps we should get back to your regular schedule, Your Highness. It seems your extra classes are a bit too much for you to handle," Professor Sterkolv said. Anna referred to him as Professor Sterkolv, though her sister simply went with Mr. Sterkolv which the ex-professor was perfectly fine with in most cases.

Anna sighed to that and hung her head a little. "Then I won't ever catch up to Elsa…" she said quietly.

The ex-professor looked to the little princess fondly as he said, "You are not your sister. The two of you are both exceptionally talented and intelligent, but you two are still different from each other. There is no reason to try and catch up to Crown Princess Elsa."

Anna frowned a little to that. "I can't hope to be as capable of a leader as she will be if I don't catch up. I would be letting down our people if I didn't," she said.

Mr. Sterkolv shook his head to this. Princess Anna had been having more bouts of this melancholy lately. He and the other instructors were worried for her. "You are still very young, Princess Anna. No one expects you to be your sister, except yourself. Perhaps you shouldn't think this way and pressure yourself in such a manner. Especially given what it would mean if you were to take the throne," he said.

Anna frowned to that. It was true. She honestly hoped she never had to actually take the throne fully, because it would mean her much beloved sister was dead or otherwise incapable of ruling Arendelle. Anna shook her head of those thoughts. She looked to the professor sternly and said, "I still want to be capable enough to take it, even if I do not wish to ever need to do so. I want to at least be able enough Elsa would trust me to watch over our country if she is away. Besides…" She gave a frown to her desk. "I'm already ten and less than a year from now I will be eleven. Elsa already finished her accounting classes and a lot of her finance lessons by this point."

Mr. Sterkolv couldn't help but chuckle a little here causing Anna to look puzzled. "Pardon me, Your Highness. I only laughed because you fail to realize how odd it is for anyone to grasp these concepts by the time Elsa did. Not even your mother was as far into those lessons as your sister was at your age. The truth is you are actually on par with your mother at your age in those lessons and surprisingly further along in others than she was. You and your sister have a drive seldom found even in the Royal Family. And are both wonderful students and princesses."

Anna took a little solace in that.

"That being said…" Mr. Sterkolv started. "It wouldn't do well for you to push yourself too much, Princess Anna. There is such a thing as educational burnout and if you end up that way you do yourself and others little help."

Anna gave a sigh. "Fine!" she said. "I'll take less classes if that makes you and the other instructors happy."

"It would. We're all concerned about you, Princess Anna. We are also concerned about Crown Princess Elsa's determination, even though she has proven capable enough thus far. However, just like how too much exercise and exertion on your muscles without rest does more harm than good. So too does trying to cram too much knowledge into your brain at too fast of a pace. There is a reason why it is frowned upon for students to cram before a test," the man said to her.

Anna shook her head. "I see your point," she said. The young Princess then gave a giggle before saying, "I still find it odd a teacher is telling me to study less."

"We will adjust your schedule next week. Now that we have reached an agreement… Let's us get back to the lesson at hand," Mr. Sterkolv said.

Anna gave him a far too innocent smile as she said, "Weren't you just telling me I was studying too much?"

"Be that as it may… We shouldn't let this opportunity for learning pass us by. Which is a valuable lesson when it comes to economics and many other matters. It is good to make a wise decision, but we mustn't dwell on it so long it is no longer viable…" Mr. Sterkolv said and with that their lesson continued as Anna once more paid attention.

{-} {-} {-}

Anna looked out the window as she held Elsa's most recent letter in her hands. "Halloween does sound fun. Well... Apart from that. Elsa's school still sounds like so much fun… I really hope I can go to it or something similar at least," she said to herself. It was possible she could end up going to a similar but different school. This way she would gain the same experience Elsa, but further increase Arendelle's relations with different sets of people and countries.

Anna really missed Elsa, though that was a given. She wondered what it would be like to have roommates she spent almost every night having fun like they did. Elsa mentioned how she and her roommates had a bit of a reputation regarding their slumber parties as they called them. The group of girls were with each other every night, yet they still set aside particular nights for fun and games and when Elsa was in charge of refreshments, plenty of chocolate. Anna gave a giggle to that. Anna also loved chocolate, but it was funny the way Elsa pointed that out in particular in her letters.

The young princess really wanted to write her sister back and she would, but life in Arendelle seemed boring compared to the things Elsa talked about in her letters. Anna could mention a little about her classes, but that got stale after a short period of time. She also mentioned the occasional joke she played on the others. However, compared to the pranks Elsa talked about the twins pulled, Ron's older brothers, there wasn't too much she could do to compete. She and Elsa could come up with some really fun things, but those required more than what Anna could do on her own. " _I also get the feeling there are more pranks from the twins than she tells me about and they are probably grander in scale,_ " Anna thought. Sometimes the young Princess felt her wonderful sister didn't fully grasp she wasn't a little kid anymore herself and would leave certain things out of the letters. Anna was getting closer to eleven! Thank you very much.

She looked down to the letter again and reread part of it.

… _Someone did a nasty prank on Halloween. They wrote a threatening message on the walls using red paint mixed to look like blood. Everyone knew it wasn't the twins. They are the biggest pranksters in our school, but they make sure there is some humor in their jokes._

 _Fortunately, we still had our Halloween party in the dorm room. We even managed to still convince Luna to tell us her story about a creature she called the Rake. She and her dad love going on trips during the holidays researching rumored beasts and they have had some rather adventurous and spine-chilling experiences while doing so._

 _I've actually in a manner taken Luna under my wing, I guess you could say. She is an odd girl, but she is still lots of fun and really intelligent in her own ways. Sadly, others decided to pick on her because of this and I couldn't just stand by. I've actually learned more about understanding people and figuring them out since I came here. Our instructors are good at such things, but experience is still really helpful. I wish you were here…_

Anna sighed as she stopped reading the letter. She treasured it like she did all of Elsa's letters, but she would admit she felt a little jealous. A part of Anna felt like Elsa was replacing her with this Luna girl. " _It's stupid to think that way…_ " she thought to herself. The young princess knew it was stupid too, but she couldn't help it. Perhaps it was simply she was missing her sister so much.

Elsa was away and meeting new people all the time and she wrote about it in her letters. Anna got a laugh about the new professor who made them take a really dumb and ego filled quiz on their first day of his class. Anna really wished she could be at this same place with her sister, or her sister wasn't there anymore. It was a bit a dark thinking the latter though. " _Perhaps I really am wearing myself down with the extra class time trying to catch up,_ " she thought. It was really rare for her to let anything get her down. Last year she missed her sister greatly, but she was never like this.

She looked down to read more.

… _Draco Malfoy is confusing at times. I know he can be better than his father when it comes to some of his views regarding others, but it seems it will take a lot of work. I really wish I could just tell him who I was already and he should behave himself better. Then again, I probably wouldn't get to understand what he is really like as a person if that happened. It's also probably too early to make any real decisions about him. I do see him having the same business sense as his father at least, which is good. But I wish he would take a little more after his mother from what I have heard of her, even if she is far from an angel._

 _Maybe he will someday. Maybe he is getting better and will be like people always say their kids are. The best of both of their parents. He is at least trying to clean up that mouth of his, which is good since my house has a lot of classes with him this year. Otherwise it might be harder to get along with him and the others. He does at least usually get along with the rest of the people in my house. I just wonder if there is more to the reason why his house and my other friends' house get at each other's necks so often. It has to be more than just their intense house rivalry. I'll have to remember to ask Draco about that sometime…_

Anna found it a bit overly complicated that her sister was trying to balance out a friendship with two different houses that really disliked each other. " _I guess it does make for good diplomatic experience in a way. When she is the Queen, she will have to find out how to balance opposing parties and bring them to a mutual agreement_ ," she told herself.

The younger princess always found her sister's musing regarding Draco Malfoy interesting to read. Elsa had mentioned him in a few letters previously. Anna knew she was reading too much into them, but she loved sometimes imagining Elsa's letters regarding Draco were equal to that of a young maiden in love without wishing to admit it or something of the likes.

You had to find some entertainment where you could when you had already read a good bit of the family's library. Anna felt if things continued as they were she would have to read everything in it at least twice, if not more, soon enough.

Anna had teased her sister about Draco a few times. Especially when her sister talked about her discussion with him regarding what the Malfoy family looked for in a future Lady Malfoy. When she got Elsa's response, Anna could just imagine her sister writing it with a roll of her eyes and an amused smile gracing her lips as she shook her head.

The younger princess knew her sister wasn't really too concerned about romance and such at this point. She also knew there was a very slim chance a relationship with Elsa and Draco could work out unless Draco did change a significant amount. Anna had learned about the Malfoy family already and she knew they always were most concerned with how they personally could benefit from anything. That was not the type of person a Queen of Arendelle would look for romance with honestly, even if she was sure the Malfoy family had the title and prestige for such a relationship.

Arendelle Royals were more concerned with an actual romance than just simply if it would be good politically or financially. Sure, their potential partners had to have a bit of prestige and nobility, if not high nobility, but it was also important to have a proper love with each other. It was necessary for a ruler of Arendelle to be with someone who wouldn't try to undermine them. The one they did marry was a huge source of counsel, but they couldn't be too overly ambitious.

Arendelle didn't have too many problems compared to the rest of the world when it came to throne succession and they tried to keep it that way. Royal brothers and sisters usually did what they could to help each other out along with their nation instead of just themselves. They also made sure they weren't too heavily involved with people who were too ambitious. Ambition wasn't a bad thing and could be a very useful tool, but one could go too far with it.

Anna knew from her lessons regarding families they did a lot of business with, that her family liked doing business with the Malfoy family. They could work the family's natural ambition to a mutually beneficial manner. Then the Malfoys usually found a way to make the joint venture even more profitable for both parties. When dealing with them, they still always kept in mind the family's true motto, "Before all else. Malfoy." They would always be on guard to a degree when around them because of that. While this didn't have any negative effects when it came to business dealings, it was no way to treat a romantic relationship. Having to keep a constant eye on the moves of the one you married was unhealthy and unpleasant.

However, the romantic in Anna made extra note of Elsa mentioning how Draco was changing. It was possible he could change enough to be a suitable lover or more. There was a part of her that wanted Draco to change to such a degree because it would make a good romance story. " _Too bad life isn't more of a truly romantic love story,_ " she thought with a forlorn sigh as she knew it was unlikely.

Anna read more of the letter again and found a name sticking out to her a bit more than usual. It was Neville Longbottom. Anna found it a bit surprising, but she recognized his family was another one they did business with on occasion. She wondered if Elsa realized this. She wanted to believe Elsa did, but the truth was it might not be too surprising if she didn't. The Longbottom family was a family they were recently getting more involved with business wise. It was nowhere near the level they were with the Malfoy family or many others, but her parents were increasing relations with the Longbottoms where suitable.

Madame Longbottom was a bit eccentric Anna remembered hearing her mom say one time, but the family was smart and while they weren't as involved on a more global scale investment wise. They were making good decisions and proving to be excellent in their own way when it came to capital venture investments. Her mom even talked about how Madame Longbottom made a point of mentioning her grandson Neville now that she thought on it more. Anna wondered if her parents were taking these steps of increasing relations because of the friendship Elsa and Neville shared. She wondered if she should mention this to Elsa in a letter. " _Nah… If I can figure this out surely Elsa can as well,_ " Anna told herself as she got ready for dinner with her parents tonight.

{-} {-} {-}

After dinner, Anna looked up to the night sky out on one of their larger balconies. Elsa mentioned there was a fun class she took involving astronomy. Anna thought that a little odd at first, but she guessed it was an elective of some kind. Maybe it was an extra class the school made students take to be more "well rounded" or something. Kind of like how schools would have a yearbook class or school newspaper class. It was usually something that happened at higher levels of education, but Elsa's school was rather prestigious and seemed to have many sons and daughters of nobility from all over attending along with scholarship students as well. Things were probably different there as a result.

" _It doesn't really matter too much I suppose. I would love a class studying the night sky,_ " Anna thought. She herself took more of an interest in the stars of the night. She always enjoyed looking at the starry night sky, but it was fun learning more about it now. It was something her parents, in particular her dad, were taking an interest in as well. She was pretty sure her parents were doing this so she wouldn't feel as lonely, but she would enjoy the time she shared with them.

"I forgot how calming and fun this could be," her dad said as he adjusted their telescope again.

Her mother gave a gentle laugh as she said, "I never have. I remember this was one of the many ways you chose as a means for us to be romantic when we were younger." She took a sip of her evening drink and smiled at her husband.

"I also remember how your dad would always keep an eye on me when we had such encounters," her dad said with a slight shiver. "I even remember when he took me to the side one time and told me, 'I feel I can trust you with my daughter now. Don't get too full of yourself though. I will always have someone nearby just in case you get any ideas. You won't even realize they are there until it is too late.' I will admit he did kind of terrify me a little with those words," he said with a laugh.

"Are you going to be that way when Elsa and I are older?" Anna asked.

King Agnarr gave a smile and said, "Very much so! Even if you two are more than capable of taking care of yourselves, especially your sister."

Queen Iduna gave a laugh to that. "You just want to do so since it was done to you," she said.

He gave a chuckle and admitted, "You got me there. But it is a father's duty! I already have a few creative approaches in mind for when such a time comes in the far far future."

Anna gave a teasing smile as she said, "That time may come sooner than you think... Given what I've read in Elsa's letters."

King Agnarr looked horrified for a moment before both his youngest daughter and wife laughed. "Anna… You shouldn't terrify your father like that," Queen Iduna said in between laughs as Anna looked overly innocent at them both.

The King cleared his throat and looked through the telescope again and said, "Alright. Come and look at Jupiter, Anna." Only he knew his sudden change of the subject was to get them to forget his moment of panic or so he wished. Elsa was far too young to even have thoughts about such terrible things like boys… At least he hoped that was the case.

{-} {-} {-}

When the young princess went to bed that night, she finished her reread of the letter. It upset her a little Elsa mentioned there was some business she would have to take care of over the holiday break. Anna knew she should be understanding of her sister. She also knew if Elsa was taking care of something it was really important, but it still annoyed her. It felt as if the world was trying to take away the little time she had with her sister anymore.

Anna sighed as she lay on her bed. She was ten. She shouldn't be having these kinds of worries. She shook her head and said to herself, " _I'll just have to make sure the time I do have with Elsa, when it is finally Holiday break, is all the more precious._ " Part of her felt proud of herself for taking this approach. It was a compromise of sorts and something she felt was very mature queen/princess like behavior. She would be a princess her family could be proud of. She would be a princess her sister would approve of even more than that and could fully trust.

With those thoughts in her mind, Anna finally went to sleep for the night. She had pleasant dreams of going on adventures at some mysterious school with her sister next year. It was a very hopeful and unlikely dream, but it was enjoyable. In that dream, no one would ever doubt Elsa was her sister and no matter how close others were or how they saw Elsa, the two sisters were closer. Everyone would know Anna was the best little sister in the world and every one would know Elsa was her best big sister in the world. It may be a childish notion, but it did bring a smile to Anna's lips while she slept.

* * *

A/N: Thought this might make for a nice little early treat, since Halloween is in the middle of the week this year. Hopefully the rate of chapter postings isn't too much for people or too irregular. I just spend a lot of my free time writing this story. I might try to back off a little so things won't become too routine or something. It is just odd because of how I have chapters here and there for the story already written. When I felt stuck on something and wanted to write about different parts of the year, I would just do that. My fault there.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Bludger with a Vendetta

A/N: This is a final warning to AU over Canon. I said if you kept at it, I would start moderating guest reviews. This is the final warning. If it happens again on my stories, I will start moderating. For the rest of you guest reviewers, while I believe you should own up to your own reviews, I understand some are scared of doing so for whatever reason. I will not moderate other guest reviews, even if I wholly disagree with them.

It will only be AU over Canon reviews I remove. They add nothing to the story. They add nothing to even this crossover category most of the time. They have no real meaning, especially because AU over Canon won't even write their own stories or post these reviews using their own account. You can write and post one-shots, AU Over Canon, whoever you are. I may not generally read them but plenty of others do.

I really don't want to do this and I really don't have a reason to even say I will do so to everyone, but I want you to all know. Now on to the story.

* * *

Despite their lack of finding out more on the Chamber, Hermione still wasn't giving up on her search. She was even to the point of saying, "Why not ask Draco?"

"What?!" Ron almost shouted. "Have you really lost your mind?" He paused for a moment and added in serious concern, "This could be bad…"

"I'm in agreement with Ron on this one," Harry said.

Elsa placed a hand on Hermione's forehead and the girl blushed a little. "I haven't lost my mind. I'm not sick either," she said as Elsa removed her hand.

"Then what are you talking about?" Neville asked.

"You all heard Draco when we found those words. You'll be next… Muggleborns," Hermione said in a poor imitation of him. If they weren't concerned she might be speaking madness, they would have found her impression funny. "He knows something," Hermione said.

Ron, Neville and Harry were all thinking she might actually have a point. Elsa was a little shocked by her friends. "You all can't be serious. Can you?" she asked puzzled. When they didn't reply, she felt more puzzled. "Draco? Really?" she asked.

"Well, he did seem like he knew something and we all know he hates muggleborns," Ron said.

Harry nodded to this and added, "When I met him back before first year while getting robes, he said he was sure he'd be in Slytherin. He even said his family's always been in Slytherin. He was practically bragging about it."

Elsa wanted to laugh at the idea, but she was sure her friends would take offense. "Draco? The heir? I doubt it. For crying out loud, he used that foul word because he thought it would be cool. He claimed older students swore a lot and he was trying to impress them," Elsa said.

Neville started to lean a little towards Elsa now that he thought about it more. "I think I might actually agree with Elsa. Draco is a prat, but he isn't acting like this heir at all," he said.

"Yeah. But he is in Slytherin," Ron said as if that was enough to condemn Draco of any crime.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask him," Harry said as Hermione nodded in agreement.

"The problem is he wouldn't dare tell us anything," Neville said.

"We don't have to be the one's asking him," Hermione said with a smile to her friends.

Elsa gave a sigh. "I can try asking him, but I don't think it will get us any kind of an answer. I'd also have to sort of find a way to ask him alone… It is doable, but he might take it the wrong way…" she said in thought mostly to herself.

"That is an option too, but not the one I had in mind," Hermione said.

"What were you thinking?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I read in a book about a potion that let's you look like someone else for a temporary amount of time," Hermione started.

"That potion is extremely dangerous!" Elsa said in a rather surprising outburst and her face full of concern and warning.

Hermione and the others were caught off guard by her rather strong show of emotion. "I know it is… I would be careful. If you brew the potion right, it's harmless," Hermione said. She was just a little surprised Elsa knew about the potion. Hermione also realized she shouldn't be surprised because Elsa was a Ravenclaw and loved reading about magic too. Her blonde-haired friend also really loved Potions, even if she had her disagreement with Professor Snape's behavior at times.

"You'd need rare ingredients," Elsa said.

"I know!" Hermione replied now feeling frustrated Elsa thought she wouldn't realize something so basic. Hermione took a deep breath and let her frustration leave after a moment. She knew Elsa was just concerned. "I have a plan to get them," she said.

"You'd need a place to brew it that no one would find," Elsa said.

"I have the perfect place in mind," Hermione said.

"It's dangerous even when just brewing it. If you mess up…" Elsa didn't finish her sentence as she looked down.

Hermione placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder and smiled. "I know that too. And we won't mess up. Snape won't be breathing down our necks. And… you could help… You are really good at potions," she said.

"I don't like it…" Elsa said with a slight frown.

"Could one of you fill in the rest of us who don't always have their nose stuck in a book?!" Ron asked annoyed how they were speaking as if the rest of them weren't there. "What is this potion?!" he asked a little less heated once they looked to him.

"It's called the Polyjuice Potion," Hermione started. "It is difficult to brew, but it lets the drinker take on the appearance of who ever the potion is keyed too. You'd have to adjust your voice a little, but even it would change," she explained.

"How are you going to get the book though?" Elsa asked. "Moste Potente Potions is in the restricted section of the library and for good reason."

Hermione blushed a little here. "I have an idea for that as well," she said and shifted a little where she was standing.

"What is it?" Harry asked finding her behavior odd.

"I was um… Going to ask Lockhart to sign for it for me," Hermione said.

Ron let out a laugh after a moment, "That's bloody Brilliant! Lockhart will sign anything you ask him to sign." Ron chuckled a little more and added, "He probably won't even look to see what he's signing."

Hermione wanted to argue, but she had to admit Ron was right here. Her crush on Lockhart wasn't as intense as it was at first, but it was still there. She wasn't sure why the others were against her crush. Ron, Harry, and Neville left it well enough alone. Elsa was partially supportive, even if she did casually mention other boys who were better prospects.

"I still don't like this plan…" Elsa said. She took in a deep breath and looked to Hermione with determination causing the girl to blush at the intensity of it. She hated how she had a friend with the most intense green eyes she had ever seen and a friend with the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen. It was unfair when either of them looked at her with that natural intensity. "Let me try asking Draco first, before you go through with this plan," Elsa said.

"Okay. Maybe your approach will work," Hermione said. There was a chance it would. Draco seemed to like Elsa and the two of them did get along well enough.

"So, Elsa will ask Draco and if that doesn't work we try the potion?" Neville asked to make sure he understood the plan. Hermione and Elsa nodded together. "Alright then," Neville said.

{-} {-} {-}

Elsa was worried how she would get a chance to ask Draco about the Chamber, but she surprisingly got it rather quickly. It was after Astronomy ended one night. Draco dismissed his trio of followers as he double checked something regarding his telescope.

Elsa told her friends to head back without her. She claimed she wanted to look at the stars a little longer. Morag had a smirk as she said, "Ohhh… Yeah… I'm sure that's what it is." This caused Mandy and Lisa to giggle as Elsa frowned in response. Morag held her hands up in an over exaggerated surrender motion causing Elsa to grin at her. The group of girls still left anyways without any further words.

It wasn't too much work to get Draco alone once their groups departed. Most of the students were more than eager to leave when class was dismissed since it was so late. Professor Sinistra also left easily enough. She didn't think there was anything a couple of second years would do that could cause trouble. If they were fourth or fifth year students, that would be a different case, some third years as well possibly.

Elsa looked up to the stars a little longer and let out a contented sigh without meaning too. Draco managed to hear it and he was a little surprised she stayed behind. "Did you really just stay behind to look at the stars a little longer?" he finally asked as he put his telescope away with his wand.

Elsa gave a him a friendly smile as she said, "Okay. I'll admit that is only part of the reason."

"What is the other? I mean it is obvious you wished to speak to me. I was wondering what it was you wanted," he said.

"I was actually kind of curious if you happened to know anything about the Chamber of Secrets. I figured it would be best to ask you alone. Otherwise everyone would butt in," Elsa said.

Draco let out a laugh. "Yes, they would. Everyone would be claiming they knew something more about it than everyone else and make something up," he said.

Elsa gave a giggle. "I think I've over heard Seamus claim to know where it is located three times in DADA alone yesterday. All three locations were in completely different parts of the castle. One of them is that tile on the roof right there." She said as she pointed to a spot on the ceiling with a finger.

Draco scoffed at that but laughed a little anyways. "I've heard McMillan in History say the same thing. He claimed it only worked if you first spun around three times."

Elsa and Draco laughed at that together. There were plenty of outrageous theories about the Chamber to go around and many of them were amusing. Draco then stopped laughing and frowned a little. "I can't really say anything on the matter. I'm just as annoyed about the lack of information on it as everyone else," he said.

"Really?" Elsa asked in surprise. He nodded in reply. "You seemed to know something when everyone saw the writing on Halloween night," she stated.

"I did at the time. I knew the Chamber of Secrets was Slytherin's and it had to mean muggleborns when it said enemies of the heir. But everyone knows that now," Draco said.

"How did you know that?" Elsa asked as they made there way out of the tower together.

"My father talked about it before. It was something the older students loved talking about when he was going to school here. It was already little more than rumor and myth even by that point. I was just as surprised to find out it was real on Halloween Night as everyone else," Draco admitted. He did make a mental note to try asking his dad again or maybe his mother.

"Well you did an admirable job of hiding your surprise in that case," Elsa admitted causing Draco to smile a little. "Something definitely worthy of a future Lord," she added.

Keeping your emotions hidden was something Draco had problems with usually. His dad had told him to start working on that. A Pure Blood Lord's Heir should not be easy to read. He gave a smirk and a chuckle, "I might as well be asking you what it is you know about it, Elsa. I've heard you asked some shocking questions in your History class."

"Hermione was actually the one to first broach the subject. I just asked further questions, since I came across the name Snake Tongue Sanctuary. It was called a couple of other names as well, all of which Professor Binns claimed were different places," she said to him.

"But, really? How did you come across those names? I still think Chamber of Secrets sounds the best though," he said.

"Well, no one said the Founders were creative when it came to naming things. Sorting Hat? That's what they decided to call a magical talking hat that sorts students. Hogwarts? I wouldn't be surprised if they were trying to come up with a name and saw a giant pig sitting next to an old warty witch nearby after a couple of ales or something," Elsa said dryly.

Draco couldn't help but laugh to that. "I get your point," he said. He then smirked as he said, "I also noticed you dodged the question."

Elsa actually blinked a couple of times to that. "Oh… You actually wanted an answer to that question? I figured it was rhetorical. If you must know… I just managed to find them in a really old book somewhere. I can't really place where I found it though oddly enough," she said as she looked like she was trying to recall the memory.

Draco looked at her as she placed a finger to her chin. He swallowed and looked away hoping she didn't notice him possibly staring at her. "I can admit… I see why Granger gets frustrated when she asks you about that mysterious archive you seem to always find. And you never answer her about where you found it," he said.

Elsa paused in step. He looked to her questioningly. "I'm surprised you actually pay enough attention to Hermione to even notice that in DADA." She almost gave him a grin, but stopped herself. There was no way he wouldn't take such a grin the wrong way.

"Ha!" Draco said aloud in an attempt to act like she had it wrong. "I don't," he denied. "I've just overheard her muttering about it in Potions a couple of times when I've had to sit near her."

"If you say so," Elsa said finding far too much amusement in this unintentional admission of his.

"This is where we split up," Draco said. He then, in an attempt to cover up his earlier unintentional confession to actually paying attention to the Muggleborn Brown Nosing Witch Granger, gave a smirk. He said, "Unless there is something else you wish to ask of me."

Elsa gave a regular smile as she walked in her dorm's direction. "No, that was all. Goodbye Draco," she said as she rounded the corner.

"Bye Elsa," he called to her before heading down towards the Slytherin dorm. He would never admit it, but he really hoped his father found something about Elsa's family. There was something more interesting about her than most of the girls he knew. Then again, did he really need to think about such things at this time? No. He did not.

{-} {-} {-}

"So, it was a bust…" Hermione said with a sigh. She really hoped Elsa would get answers from Draco. The potion plan was her idea, but she had to admit after closer examination Elsa was right to be concerned about it.

"I told you what he said. He doesn't know anything more about it than we do," Elsa said.

"But you're wrong!" Ron started. "He told you he heard about it from his dad. It makes sense now. His dad knew the secret and passed it down to him. Thus… the heir."

"I don't know about that," Neville said. There wasn't any evidence and not even a confession to back Ron's new theory about the Malfoy family. It also didn't help the Weasleys and Malfoys really didn't like each other.

"We should still go through with the potion plan," Harry said to them all. Elsa looked to him in question. "Draco may get along with you, but you aren't in Slytherin. Something like this heir business would be kept on a need to know basis or something I'd be willing to bet."

Both Elsa and Neville couldn't fault his logic and begrudgingly nodded. They still didn't agree with the plan.

"Which is why we need to use the potion," Hermione said.

"Fine…" Elsa started. "I still don't like it at all. Just… Just make sure you're careful. I'll help, but it is still very risky," she said.

Hermione smiled to this. She felt relieved her only female friend was partially onboard now. The bushy haired girl hid it well, but she was worried this might cause a rift in their friendship. Books always had parts where friends experienced a rift of some kind. She and Ron disagreed enough they had their rifts, even if they were small. She hadn't really had such a thing with Elsa and feared the worst at times. Now though, her friend was willing to help some at least. It was a huge relief to her.

"I'll get the book. I know I'll have trouble with some of the ingredients. In particular the Bicorn horn and the Boomslang skin… I know Professor Snape will have both of those, but it will be tricky getting them," Hermione said as she was in thought on how to do that.

Elsa placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and said, "I can get you those two items. We won't need to try and rob the Potions' Professor."

Hermione sighed in relief to that as she smiled. "Glad to hear it. I really wasn't looking forward to trying to do that," she said.

"I'll help if there are any other ingredients hard to find," Neville said. He knew they were sure about those two ingredients, but there might be more they didn't know yet. They needed the actual book for that along with the instructions for brewing.

"I'd love to help anyway I can as well," Harry said.

Ron shook his head, "You need to get in gear, Harry. Quidditch is coming up soon and with those brooms the Slytherins' have… There's no room for you to waste time slacking off like that."

Hermione gave Ron a frown as she asked, "You aren't including studying in the 'Slacking off like that' category, are you?"

Ron gave a nervous scratch of his head and said, "Oh… No… no… Of course not! I mean… if he does too bad in school, he could get suspended from playing." He then gave a grin hoping that worked well enough to keep him out of trouble with Hermione.

Neville gave a laugh and though it wasn't too obvious there was a smile tugging at Hermione's lips as she shook her head to him. " _I really hope he's never on the team along with Oliver…_ " Harry thought with a shudder. He was glad there wasn't a team manager position. Harry just knew if there was, Ron would have gotten it by now. The worrisome part was Harry knew Ron would overall be pretty damn good at such a position.

{-} {-} {-}

The next day, despite Ron's supposed warning to focus on Quidditch, Harry convinced Hermione to show them the place she had in mind for brewing the potion. "Are you sure this place you had in mind will work?" Harry asked her.

"Yes. I am sure it will work," Hermione said.

They were walking down a familiar corridor and Harry frowned. "Hermione… Is it where I think it is?" he asked her.

Hermione blushed a little in response. "No one will bother us there… Myrtle would keep anyone else a way," she said.

Harry sighed. "Will she even let us borrow the place? I don't like the idea of using a girls' restroom," he said.

"Wait?!" Ron said out loud causing the others to stop in their tracks. "You can't be serious?" he asked her.

Hermione huffed. She was serious. She rarely ever joked about anything. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"Because three of us are guys. Guys aren't allowed in the girls' restroom," Ron said.

"Well usually that would be the case. But this is the restroom Myrtle haunts. With Filch's habit of keeping watch over the hallways for so long, no one will dare use it or come close. It doesn't matter he isn't doing so now," Hermione said.

"But… It's a girls' restroom," Ron said as if that was enough of an answer.

"And since Elsa and I will be the only girls in our group it should be fine," Hermione explained. She then blushed deeply as she added in a smaller voice, "I'm hardly about to use it with either of you there and I doubt Elsa would either." Elsa couldn't help but have a look of shock for a split second before she too blushed and rigorously shook her head in response.

"Couldn't we use an empty classroom instead?" Ron asked.

"I suspect those are cleaned on a somewhat regular basis and probably even used by other students," Harry said.

"There's only one I can think of that isn't used by other students. It's the one Elsa and I use for our Potions practice," Neville said.

"Why won't that work?" Ron asked.

"Even though we are careful… Accidents can still happen in it," Elsa answered. She then pinked a little as she added, "I also experiment a little in it as well from time to time."

Ron sighed. "I see your point. I still think this is really weird," he said.

"We aren't going to be brewing a normal potion, Ron. The Polyjuice Potion is kind of a weird potion. Lots of steps and ingredients. Even some of the ingredient prep is kind of odd. There is no way we could do this potion without it being in a weird place, especially since we aren't exactly doing this with proper supervision or authorization," Hermione explained.

Ron might have said something more, but Elsa spoke again as she looked around the corner in front of them. "Coast is clear. Filch really has finally moved on it seems. We're lucky this hallway isn't used often apart from people passing between classes." She then turned to Hermione and said, "You really did pick out a good place."

Hermione beamed at her.

"So long as Myrtle doesn't bother us," Harry muttered. Hermione sighed and nodded to that. Their plan really hinged on the ghost's cooperation.

{-} {-} {-}

As the bushy haired girl led the way to the restroom, Elsa hung back a little and looked over the hall again. The group had examined it once earlier, but didn't really find anything out apart from Ron being deathly afraid of spiders. Elsa didn't like them herself, but thought he was over reacting at first.

Once he explained how the twins played a trick on him one time when he was young, she understood his fear better. They apparently stolen their father's wand and used it to change Ron's teddy bear into a large spider. Elsa couldn't help but snicker a little at the story now, even if it was kind of wrong.

"What are you snickering about?" Ron asked curiously.

Elsa gave a far too innocent smile as she said, "Just remembering your story about that terrible trick the twins pulled on you."

He frowned to that. He didn't see how it was funny. She hadn't laughed when he first told them about it.

"Not the story in particular," Elsa reassured him. Her smile grew more mischievous. "I was thinking what a sight it would be to see a baby you cuddling with a teddy bear."

Ron was blushing furiously to her words.

"It does sound precious," Hermione said also snickering a little after she smiled warmly for a moment.

Ron was about to blow up at them both, "Oh yeah?! Well I bet you had a teddy bear or something yourself…" He wasn't sure how that would make a difference, but he knew it would.

Elsa kept her mischievous grin as she said, "Yes I did, but I'm a girl and not really embarrassed about it. Even then. I was the one mostly being snuggled."

"How so?" Ron asked. He was curious now and no longer worried about what she said earlier.

Elsa's smile was fond and warm as she said, "Anna had a habit of sneaking into my room a lot of the time."

"Oh…" Ron said not sure what to say to that as Elsa went back to looking at the words on the wall again and the area in general.

Hermione chose to open the door to the bathroom at that time. "Hello?" she asked quietly.

"Yes?" Myrtle replied.

"How are you, Myrtle?" Hermione asked in return with an overly friendly smile.

"This is a girls' bathroom." She said sternly, for herself at least.

"Yes. I know," Hermione replied.

"They're not girls!" she said as she pointed at Harry, Ron and Neville behind Hermione.

"I was wanting to… Show them the restroom… it's…" she was thinking about coming up with a lie of some kind, but claiming the restroom was something worth seeing was a huge stretch.

The place was in the worst state of repair and Filch had eventually marked the place as off limits. He mostly did so to keep more girls from trying to use it as an excuse to look at the wall. The toilet itself was very gloomy to look at really. The mirrors were spotted and the sinks were all chipped and one was flat out missing. Half of the stalls had doors, the other half didn't but there was one with the door hanging half on.

Hermione sighed. "I guess I shouldn't beat around the bush," she muttered. "There is something we want to do and it isn't exactly… Allowed…"

Myrtle's ghostly eyes actually shot open wide and she looked like she was about to shout at them or something while giving a ghostly blush. She looked from Hermione to the three boys. Hermione blushed and shook her head furiously. "It isn't **that**!"

Myrtle calmed down at those words a little. Harry was confused what they were talking about. Neville seemed to be blushing, but remained silent. Ron was actually eagerly looking around the place the best he could. Despite his earlier complaints, he looked as if he was in some kind of treasured forbidden place, even with the poor condition of it.

"We were wanting to work on a Potions' project," Hermione started.

"Why here then?" Myrtle asked. She was curious and it was probably one of the few instances she ever had of interacting with others. One of the few times she didn't wallow in her pity and sadness. Myrtle gave a sniff and might have gone off again at that thought, but Hermione continued speaking so she couldn't.

"It is kind of a potion that takes a long time to brew, even after the ingredients are ready. It is also a special potion," Hermione said trying to find the best way to explain it to the ghost. She feared coming right out and saying Polyjuice Potion would get them in trouble and Myrtle might tell a teacher on them.

"Any luck yet, Hermione?" Elsa asked as she entered the restroom to join the others and closed the door behind her.

"You're with them on this?!" Myrtle asked in shock.

Elsa looked to her curiously as she said, "Well, I don't fully agree with her plan, but I'm not about to let them do this on their own. Did you agree to help us, Myrtle? I am sorry we will have to bother you fairly often for brewing the potion."

Hermione wanted to hint to Elsa not to go into further detail. She was panicking a little. Myrtle hadn't agreed to anything and it was really odd the ghost seemed to actually know Elsa or something.

Myrtle seemed to stare a little before she gave a ghostly blush and bowed a little. "Sorry… She hadn't gone into the details about it yet," Myrtle replied causing even Ron to watch in wonder, but he remained silent. "If the Princess…" Myrtle muttered to herself. Harry caught her words and was giving a speculative look as the ghost girl continued to act rather oddly.

Myrtle seemed to be thinking something over. Hermione remained quiet thanking her luck Elsa coming with them somehow made things better here. Myrtle finally gave a nod. "Okay… I'll help and let you all use this room for your project. Just don't do anything like **that** …" she said in warning while she blushed.

Hermione blushed and Elsa blinked a couple of times while blushing a little bit. Myrtle then nodded again. "Yes… As your Upperclassman. Or would it be former Upperclassman?" she said in thought while placing a ghostly finger to her equally ghostly chin for a second in thought. "Anyways… I am your elder, even without my years as a ghost, so I will make sure you all behave." She actually seemed excited for some reason. The group guessed it was because being a ghost didn't leave you much to be excited about usually.

"Thank you, Myrtle," Elsa replied with a slight bow causing the ghost girl to give several very deep curtsies in return. She almost went through the floor a couple of times.

"It is my pleasure… Princess… I mean Miss Evergreen," Myrtle said giving Elsa a sheepish look in apology.

Ron chuckled to her words. He then said, "Wow… Even the ghosts know your nickname."

"Yes… Yes. That's it," Myrtle replied thankful for the save. She then gave him a humph and added, "I'm a Ravenclaw as well, you know! So of course, I know her nickname."

Elsa guessed since Myrtle was tied to the school as a ghost, she knew the truth as well. She was starting to feel very thankful for that nickname Padma accidentally gave her. " _I would have almost kissed the girl in thanks if I knew the name would be this useful and such a save at times,_ " Elsa thought to herself. She even had a fleeting thought Padma's actions were part of the school's protection in some manner.

"What are you working on anyways? If you don't mind my asking," Myrtle said trying to hide her curiosity. She no longer cared that there was a group of boys in the girls' restroom.

Hermione looked to Elsa for an answer. Elsa gave a nod in agreement. Hermione braced herself and hoped the answer wouldn't change Myrtle's willingness to help them. "We're brewing the Polyjuice Potion. Or we will be soon. We want to ask the Slytherins what they know about the Chamber," Hermione explained.

"Ooooo… Do you need me to sneak into Snape's office to steal the rarer ingredients?" Myrtle asked delightfully. It was kind of odd seeing her like this given her reputation. Harry was further convinced that ghosts usually took excitement wherever they could, because of how onboard she seemed now.

"That won't be necessary, Myrtle. Thank you for the offer. I plan on getting them legally as a way to help them out," Elsa said.

"Okay…" Myrtle said with a frown. Since she decided to help the Arendelle Princess, Myrtle wanted to be as helpful as she could be.

Harry noticed her change in emotion and wanted to head off any problems a Myrtle outburst of crying could have. "You could… Help us make sure no one bothers us while we're in here. Make sure no one disturbs the potion and such when we get started?" he asked hopefully.

Myrtle actually seemed to brighten up a little to that. "I can do that," she assured him. "But like I said… You better not try anything else," she said in warning. Harry was again wondering what she meant.

Ron and Neville started laughing to that. It was funny seeing a ghost telling off Harry for something. They had no idea why Myrtle seemed to decide she needed to be protective of Hermione and Elsa like that. If it meant her cooperation, then they didn't care.

"Myrtle," Elsa started.

"Yes?" she replied.

"If it isn't too much to ask. When did it happen?" Elsa couldn't help but ask as she looked the girl ghost over.

"Ooooo! It was in my fourth year," she replied rather cheerfully. It was as if she liked talking about her death or something.

"Was Professor Binns…" Hermione started unable to keep her own curiosity in check.

"He was still alive. It was actually seven years after me he died. And yes… The rumors are true. He did just wake up dead one day and went to class as if nothing above the ordinary happened," she said.

The girl ghost then gave a high pitch giggle as she said, "It was quiet the shock for that first class I tell you. Not that he was any less lively despite his new predicament." She giggled again and said, "He was just as spritely in death as he was in life."

That actually got a laugh from both Elsa and Hermione. Harry and Ron were trying to wrap their head around what it would have been like to suddenly have one of your professors appear as a ghost when you saw them alive the day before. Neville was more curious how it was you could literally become a ghost completely by accident. He never really thought about it before. In the end, he decided Myrtle and Binns were exceptions and not rules to the whole ghost thing.

{-} {-} {-}

Hermione let out a huff as she came to a stop after a lap around the lake. She really hated sweating. She was just glad that morning shower she would soon have was all the more exhilarating as a result. She did like actually getting better health wise too. She was never unhealthy, but she never really moved around a whole lot.

"So…" started Elsa as she came to a stop next to Hermione. "How are you holding up?" she asked. Elsa was actually a lap or two ahead of Hermione. The bushy haired girl lost track of what lap her friend was on.

Hermione let out a breath. "I don't know how I survive this… I guess being magical helps or something," she said.

"Or maybe you're getting a little used to exercising now?" Elsa supplied.

Hermione wasn't sure about that. She also thought it unfair how Elsa still didn't seem to much of sweaty mess like Hermione was sure she, herself, was. Elsa looked as if she just glistened under the morning sun or something like that. Hermione sat down on the grass. They had time to rest before heading back inside.

"Maybe…" Hermione finally admitted to Elsa. "I'm a little surprised how easy it was for me to join you for these morning workouts. It seems Neville was right. I do get up about the same time as you normally. I've barely had to adjust my wake-up time for this."

Elsa sat down next to her. "I'm glad you finally accepted my invitation. It may not seem it to you, but this is actually more enjoyable than doing it on my own," she said.

"I barely keep up with you and that's before you end up taking off…" Hermione said. "I don't know how together we are in this."

"It still is nice. I've never sat down in the dew-covered grass as the sun rose until you joined me. I usually got out. Did my run. Went back inside," Elsa said.

"I'll agree this part of our workout is nice. I've never watched the sun rise either. I've always been busy reading books or correcting my homework," Hermione said as the two sat in silence for a bit.

"I want to thank you again," Hermione started after a moment.

"For what?" Elsa asked.

"Agreeing to help, even if you don't like the idea," Hermione replied.

"I don't like it, but you are a lot more aware of the dangers than I thought you would be. I'm sorry for doubting you," Elsa said.

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you were so worried for us. I'm also glad my worst fears didn't turn out to be true."

"What did you fear would happen?" Elsa asked.

"I thought it might cause a rift between us or something. That always happens in books and movies. I know real life is different, but it still kind of surprises me how different it can be at times," Hermione said.

"Movies and books do get it better in some ways. I would love it if we were all guaranteed a happy ending in life. Fortunately, movies and books also seem to over exaggerate problems you come across in normal life as well in some cases," Elsa said.

"I'm starting to think movies are less a reflection of reality and more of an exaggerated abstract reflection of life. Though… I've never seen a show or book mention getting attacked by a smelly troll and saved by your friends inside a magic school," Hermione said as Elsa giggled.

"I'll agree with that," she said.

"I'm glad Myrtle decided to help us. I also think we have you to thank for that," Hermione said as she smiled and watched the sun rising.

"I never thought I would be so thankful to Padma for that infernal nickname she gave me," Elsa said.

"What do you think of the upcoming Quidditch match?" Hermione asked.

"Everyone is watching it closely. It will be the first time seeing the Slytherins' brooms in action. Cho made it on to the team this year and Roger Davies has told the whole team to take notes," Elsa said.

Hermione chuckled to that. "Do you think anyone will get super technical about it? I can see a Ravenclaw calculating air speed velocity differences or something like that," she said.

Elsa laughed to that. "I wouldn't be surprised. If Terry Boot was on the team that would be the case along with every obscure fact regarding the performances as well," she said as Hermione giggled.

They sat there a little longer before Hermione spoke again. "I guess we should get back now. I hope Neville will get us the specialized Fluxweed today. He already got us the Knotgrass we needed. I figured we'd have to venture close to the Forbidden Forest for that one," she said.

Elsa got up and helped Hermione as she said, "Having a friend so well versed in Herbology keeps proving more and more useful each day. I like him as a friend regardless, but I can't deny the truth."

"Yep! I think I got really lucky when it came to friends at Hogwarts, even if Ron finds so many unexpected ways to annoy me," Hermione said with a smile.

Elsa laughed. "Watch out Hermione. People might start thinking the two of you are made for each other or something. The way you both carry on," the princess said with a teasing lilt in her voice.

Hermione grimaced to that. Elsa laughed a little more in response. Hermione then gave a far too innocent smile as she said, "We have nothing compared to the likes of you and Draco…"

Elsa paused to that. Hermione rarely if ever joked like that. Hermione's giggle got the princess to return to the present. "Please… I may not hate him, but he uses far too much hair product for me. Considering his dad wears the same style, I swear at least half of their family's monthly budget goes to hair care products alone," she said making a show of sticking her nose into the air. A second later the two burst out into a fit of giggles right before they entered the school.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry let out a long breath. It was time. He needed to get into game mode. There was a part of him that found it impressive how quickly the school shifted gears as it grew closer to the first game of the year. One would think a mysterious warning on the walls written in blood would kind of leave a lasting impression, but apparently the Slytherins' Nimbus 2001s were of greater concern.

Harry hated to admit it, but even he was getting drawn in to the worrisome mood regarding the brooms. Oliver's pep talks didn't help. "They may have faster brooms! Their team may be bigger! They may be blurs darting through the sky… But we have… Heart… That counts for something…" he had said and received the most lackluster response ever to his pep talks.

Once the meeting was over, Oliver took Harry to the side. "I really hate to do this to you, Harry… But…" he started. The sixth-year boy then got on his knees and begged Harry as he said, "Pleaseeeee! Catch the snitch as soon as you can!"

Harry found it impressive the boy then stood back up, cleared his throat, and acted as if he hadn't just been begging on his knees. "Right then! We've got this," he said trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

Things only got worse when more students came to him and begged him to also beat the Slytherin team. The boy might have lost his mind, but he found himself relying on Elsa instead. He tried Hermione too, but his bushy haired friend always responded, "I don't see what the deal is… I mean I want Draco to lose after he said that awful word, but he hasn't really said it since then. It still is just a game and the way you all got him as we left that day was enough for me."

Elsa at least knew how to act regarding the situation. "I know you will best him. If you for some reason don't…" She gave him a warm smile and said, "I will still be your good friend and here if you need me. I'm sure the others will as well."

She then told him seriously, "I doubt you will lose the team's respect in such a worst-case scenario. They like you and know you are the best fit for the team." Those words had a very comforting effect on him. He would do his best because of them. He knew his team had his back, even when they hated him last year briefly there was never even an utterance of replacing him on the team.

Harry was still looking at himself in the mirror with determination despite everything. He had some worries about the brooms, but a part of him looked forward to the match. Harry had never really had much challenge when it came to Quidditch from the other team. He wanted to experience that. He felt the difference between brooms would give him that satisfaction.

" _It really is a shame Draco is well… Draco… I'd love to have a friendly rival in the game to help us push each other to greater heights. But he's Draco…_ " Harry thought to himself.

Dudley liked watching sports movies and shows sometimes despite never exercising himself. Harry loved the ones where the sportsmen had a friendly rivalry with each other and grew even stronger and no matter what stayed on good terms with each other. It didn't matter that most sports shows and movies usually portrayed the opposing team as some kind of evil group.

Harry shook his head. Now was not the time for such thoughts. Harry thought back to some of the time he spent with Elsa when he couldn't stand it anymore. She found ways to get his mind of off things and they weren't always study more. He really cared for Hermione and loved her as a friend, but she always felt studying was the answer to every question. Elsa would distract him with a funny story or talk a little about her time with her sister on occasion. He was glad she wasn't as sad when talking about her sister lately. There was still a hint of sadness, but never anything like when he caught her in that moment of really bad homesickness last year.

Neville also proved to be good at helping Harry out as well. Harry actually asked him about the lessons he had with Elsa and more about plants. Neville really loved talking about plants and Harry usually found himself very interested. Harry even asked the other boy about his family sometimes, though he made a point of steering clear of Neville's parents. Harry didn't know what was going on there, but he knew not to broach the subject given Neville never really talked about them. Neville still liked talking about his Gran and Great Uncle.

"Harry?" Ron's voice asked breaking Harry from his musings. "Are you ready?" the other boy asked.

Harry let out a breath. "As much as can be," he replied.

"Time to get going then. We'll all be cheering for you. Give Draco the what for!" Ron said clasping Harry's shoulder with a grin. Harry knew Ron was more worried than anyone else, but he appreciated his friend's attempt to cheer him up.

"I will," Harry said with a nod.

Ron gave him a more confident grin. "That's the spirit! You really were made to be a seeker," he said as the two left the restroom. Harry made a mental note to ask his friend what he meant by that later. For now, it was time he head to the pitch. Harry was getting more excited than nervous as he approached it. "We'll be cheering for you, mate. I believe Elsa even got some of the Ravenclaw girls to make a banner for you again," Ron said with a knowing grin.

Harry felt even more determined to get the snitch first hearing that.

{-} {-} {-}

"I don't know what else to say honestly. Let's get out there and play our best," Oliver said simply.

The rest of the team smiled and nodded to that. Harry spoke up, "That's how you do a proper pre-game pep talk. Simple and to the point!"

The others laughed to that. Oliver looked a little shocked for a moment, but then he smiled and said, "Then show me just how effective it is."

"Gryffindor!" the team cheered in response as they mounted their brooms and shot out from the locker room and ran a quick lap around the pitch before landing right in front of Madam Hooch. Their entrance actually got the crowd roaring and surprised the Slytherins, even if they didn't let it show.

"Alright! You all know the rules. I want a good clean match!" Madam Hooch said making a point of shooting a look at Flint. She hadn't forgiven him for what he did last year when they first faced Gryffindor. She took cheating in Quidditch as sacrilegious to the holy sport.

Flint remained calm and didn't respond to her actions.

"Go!" she shouted as the teams shot to the sky.

Harry immediately started circling the pitch at a slightly fast but still leisure pace. He wasn't about to let Draco or any other Slytherin see him as bothered by their brooms. He smiled as he saw the banner the second year Ravenclaw girls held up. "We love it when a guy doesn't need to cheat!" it said. Cho did her part as well by waving her wand and causing the letters to change. A couple of the girls blushed a little bit as the next cheer came into view. The banner now said, "Quick isn't necessarily a good thing…"

Harry chuckled to that one. He had a feeling that was Morag's contribution. Oddly enough it seemed much more effective than he thought it would be from the way some of the Slytherins reacted by scowling and looking away from the banner.

As the match was underway, Harry noticed Draco seemed to be keeping an eye on him. Draco wasn't even really looking for the snitch himself. Harry wasn't sure what to think of this. There was a part of him that found it cool. Draco was more or less admitting Harry was the better seeker. The slick haired blonde didn't trust himself to find the snitch on his own and so Harry was his key.

"Flint and Slytherin Chaser B and C make their move!" Lee Jordon's voice said.

"Get their names right!" McGonagall said sternly.

"Sorry, but he replaces them so often I can't keep up," Lee apologized while earning laughs from many in the stands.

"They're at the goals! Will Oliver succeed?" he asked.

"And he does! Looks like that Ravenclaw banner is right in more ways than one," he said earning a frown from McGonagall and laughs from the stands.

Harry gave a mental laugh, but stayed focus. He knew the rest of his team was focused as well. The Gryffindor team was in top notch form despite their initial worries about the brooms. The Slytherin team was zooming around all over the place, but they weren't getting as much of a lead as they thought they would have.

{-} {-} {-}

The game was taking longer than Harry thought it should, but he couldn't do anything about it. The snitch still hadn't been seen yet. The Slytherin team weren't steamrolling them as they worried would happen, but it was obvious the game was taking more of a toll on Gryffindor. As the Lions grew more tired, the Nimbus 2001s were widening the advantage they had from the start. Slytherin wasn't as tired. The better brooms meant they didn't have to push as hard.

To make matters even worse… Harry now had to dodge a bludger that seemed to hold a somewhat fierce grudge against him as he dodged it each time it shot at him. One small plus was that even Draco had to worry about it since he was following Harry so closely.

"Can someone please tell us what is up with that bludger?!" Lee cried over the game. "Even Slytherin seems worried about it," he added.

It was true. Every Slytherin was in serious trouble as Harry approached them. Harry maybe had kind of used the bludger's vendetta to his advantage. It was a good way to throw Slytherin off balance even with the advantage their brooms had. However, the game wasn't being called or anything since it was obvious neither of the teams were involved in foul play regarding the bludger.

The beaters from both teams at different times were trying their best to counter it. It got to the point that each seeker had a designated beater trying to get rid of the bludger with a grudge. Hell! The two opposing beaters even tried to work together a time or two.

"What the hell?!" Draco shouted as his body briefly shifted sideways while Harry did a barrel roll to try and keep from getting hit by the bludger with an attitude. Draco would never admit it, but he was secretly glad for the insane training Flint made him take at the moment. Flint learned of Oliver's Crazy Quidditch Scenario training and found inspiration in it for Slytherin and Draco in particular.

"Almighty Smack!" Fred and the Slytherin beater named Henry shouted as they hit the rouge bludger together sending it flying. Fred would never admit it, but he briefly felt a sense of camaraderie with the Slytherin beater. They were both trying to deal with Satan's Bludger as he thought of it.

Their actions bought Draco and Harry a few minutes of peace as the bludger went soaring through the sky and beyond the pitch. It seemed the two teams had come to an unofficial agreement to leave the two seekers alone when it came to the other bludger for the most part.

Sadly, the help of both beaters didn't last. The overly determined bludger started getting smarter or something. Fred and Henry tried to react, but it didn't amount to much. Instead Harry and Draco started getting even more desperate with their flying. Harry to a different level from Draco which inadvertently showed off the Gryffindor seeker's skills compared to Draco.

The two felt relieved when the snitch at last showed itself finally. They were both determined to catch it and bring an end to the crazy bludger's campaign against human life. At the same time, neither wanted the other to catch it first and so the were deeply engaged in trying to get it first while trying to bump the other off.

Harry really wished psycho bludger wasn't an issue. He would have deeply enjoyed the challenge Draco's broom was giving him. Draco did indeed know how to fly and to fly well, but his skills and instincts as a seeker were nowhere near in the same league as Harry's. This proved that experience played a sizable roll in a seeker's performance as the two weaved in and out of the lower level of the stands.

The Gryffindor seeker would admit Draco might be better than the other house seekers he knew of, but that didn't matter. Draco was facing off against him and an insane bludger that barely missed several spectators. Both second year boys were actually proud of themselves, even if they were still desperately dodging.

"Woah!" Harry shouted as he heard the bludger blast through part of a beam holding up the stands. "What the hell?!" he shouted as he tried to get closer to the snitch. His brief lapse in concentration caused him to draw up equal to Draco.

Draco threw an elbow his way trying to throw him off. Harry shifted slightly out of the way. The two then tried their best to out reach the other. They were also trying any stunt they could in such a situation as they weaved in and out of the underside of the spectator stands.

"Grrr… Fine! I'll admit you aren't half bad as a seeker!" Draco suddenly shouted.

Harry would have paused in disbelief at the compliment, but he was focused. Regardless, he couldn't help himself as he said, "I'll admit you're the best competition I've faced in Quidditch yet!" Draco's eyes widened briefly at that but he too stayed on focus as the two were mere centimeters away from getting the snitch.

The angry bludger smashed through another cross beam and came within millimeters of both boys. Draco took in a deep breath and flinched as he put on the breaks in pure instinct. Harry would admit he reacted pretty well for someone in their first game. Instead, he took advantage of the split-second lead he had as they both shot back onto the pitch and he reached for the snitch.

Harry grabbed it! Just as the bludger smashed into his arm painfully. Harry shouted in pain but managed to hold on to the snitch long enough for Madam Hooch to call the game. The final score was 180 to 250.

Despite the outcome, both Fred and Henry let out sighs of relief. Fred was too exhausted currently to celebrate the win. When the seekers went under the stands, things really got crazy. The two of them couldn't really do anything to help there.

While everyone else relaxed or got angry at the loss, there was one thing that didn't change. Harry crashed onto the ground after getting hit by the bludger and just as he sighed in relief. He had to roll to the side wide eyed as the insane bludger still tried to crush and break him!

Madam Hooch sent out a blast with her wand destroying the bludger. Harry still had to dodge several times and was hit in his arm another time as well. He was sure his arm was broken in several places, if it wasn't entirely shattered.

Unfortunately, while he lay there trying to contain his screams of pain and agony, Professor Lockhart came over to him along with a couple of others. "It hurts!" Harry said hoping to get their help.

He did get a form of help…

"I've got this! I've repaired numerous broken bones before! Heh ha," Lockhart said as he waved his wand despite Harry's numerous protests. The boy even pleaded to just be taken to the Hospital Wing.

After Lockhart's spell finished, Harry didn't feel any pain. In fact, he didn't feel anything in his arm. Harry looked to his side and his mouth opened in horror. His arm was still there but it looked deflated. It was really unnerving.

Lockhart cleared his throat. "Yes… Well… That can happen… But hey! Your arm isn't broken anymore," he said.

"Merlin's Saggy balls! How is this any better?!" Harry couldn't help but shout. "You've gone and removed the bones in my arm completely!" he said. He hated how he was surrounded by his friends seeing him like this. He was at least glad Colin didn't accidentally take a picture or something.

"Let's get you to some proper medical help," Madam Hooch said as she casually shoved Professor Lockhart out of the way and helped Harry stand.

{-} {-} {-}

"I did at least get some actual good game pictures," Colin said cheerfully as Harry leaned on his shoulder and they made their way to the Hospital Wing.

Harry gave a sigh. "I only hope it won't show the bludger hitting me in the end like that," Harry said.

Colin smiled to him. "I can make it a still photo. That would be best. That game winning picture is truly amazing. Honestly!" he said cheerfully.

Colin then frowned for a moment. "I just wish I was better with the zoom… Then it would have been Newspaper worthy!" he said with a smile.

Despite his state, Harry gave a tired laugh. "I'm thinking Ron is right," he said.

Colin looked to him in question.

"Ron said you'd probably make one of the best action photographers in the wizarding world," Harry explained.

"I still stand by it!" Ron said causing the younger boy to smile warmly at the praise.

"Seriously though…" Neville started. "Why didn't someone stop Lockhart?" he asked. Ron gave a shrug. Harry gave a half shrug in response.

"How can you be so calm?!" Hermione blurted out suddenly. "You lost the bones in your arm!" she said.

Harry sighed to that. "I'd prefer not to think on it too much… I know it will be a terrible night, but I do trust Madam Pomfrey to take care of this," he said.

"As you should!" the matron said as they entered the doors to the Hospital Wing. "Really though! Why didn't you come straight here?" she asked/scolded.

"Harry actually wanted to come straight here," Elsa started. She then gave a humph and frowned, "Lockhart decided he needed to get in the way first though."

"Say no more," Madam Pomfrey said in understanding with a sigh.

Hermione frowned to that. She was seriously thinking maybe her friends were completely right about Lockhart. She didn't like someone, even if they were a respected author and handsome, causing problems with her friends like this.

Harry plopped down on a bed. Madam Pomfrey looked him over and scanned him. She shook her head in annoyance. "Mending bones I could do in no time at all. Regrowing them…" she said as her voice tapered off.

She then gave Harry a kind and empathetic look. "I am sorry but… You are in for a terrible night. You will fully recover from this and have no bad effects, but it will not be easy. Growing bones back is a painful process…" she said.

Harry groaned to that. "I blame Lockhart for it all! Let's get this over with," he said. He then gave a compassionate smile to the Hospital matron as he said, "I'm ready and I thank you for being able to help with this."

Madam Pomfrey smiled to that. "I am always willing to help," she said kindly. She then gave a slight smile as she added, "I just wish you didn't require my help so much, Mr. Potter."

Harry gave a dry chuckle to that and took the first potion she brought over to him. It tasted horrible, but he would deal with it. He wanted his arm back. Bones and all. Madam Pomfrey sent everyone else away so Harry could rest. Harry was glad she gave him a dreamless sleep potion. If he could stay asleep the whole time, he would be really happy. The boy soon drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

{-} {-} {-}

Unfortunately, Harry couldn't stay asleep the whole time. He heard several voices speaking in a hushed manner as they moved something into the Hospital Wing. The curious boy remained as still as he could be and tried to listen in on what they were saying. It was difficult, but he could hear them.

"How did this happen?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"He was found in a stairwell near here. I'm guessing he wanted to give Harry a gift. The two seem to have some form of a friendship," Dumbledore said with a sigh.

Harry managed to get a peek and his eyes opened wide while his jaw dropped. He did not like what he saw. Colin was on a bed, but he seemed greyscale in color somehow. It was kind of terrifying. The boy had clearly been attacked by whatever it was that got Mrs. Norris.

"And the camera?" McGonagall asked as she looked at the first year in the bed with worry.

Snape gave a scoff. "The boy is persistent with that blasted thing. He probably wanted to take a few night shots on the way here or something. I wouldn't be surprised if he was holding it to his eyes the whole time."

Snape then sighed despite his usual behavior towards anyone from Gryffindor. "It is most likely for the best that was the case this time… It probably saved his life. Even if he is petrified," the Potions Master said.

The man with the greasy hair then turned to Albus and asked, "How long until the mandrakes are ready? I know you would get the ingredients internationally if that wouldn't result in a guarantee closure for the school once this broke out…"

"Sadly… We have a ways to go on that front… It is possible to use premature mandrakes, but the effectiveness is severely lacking and dangerous. I know you want to get right too it, Severus. But we have to begrudgingly wait more time yet," Dumbledore said in a voice which sounded every bit the headmaster's actual age.

"Do you think…" Madam Pomfrey asked as she looked to the camera in Colin's hands.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape seemed to know what she was asking. Professor Snape removed the camera from Colin's neck. He opened the back of it.

Harry heard a hiss and saw smoke rush into the air in a dark cloud. Snape and McGonagall coughed as they tried to regain their breath. Dumbledore reacted quick enough to avoid inhaling smoke.

"That is very unfortunate on top of everything else…" the headmaster said. Harry could feel the pain in the headmaster's voice. The elderly headmaster may seem mostly calm, but it was obvious he too was upset with this outcome.

"What does this mean?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"It means…" Dumbledore started.

"The Chamber is indeed open once again…" he finished as the rest of the staff members gathered gasped in shock. Harry too barely kept himself from revealing he was listening as he stopped himself from gasping out loud.

" _This is really bad…_ " Harry thought to himself. He wasn't at all referring to his arm in that statement.

* * *

A/N: In case someone wants to know more about how the guest review moderation works, it gives me three days to decide if a review goes through or not. If I don't make a decision in those three days, then the review is passed on through automatically. I can of course remove those reviews later if I want. Review moderation does not affect user posted reviews under their name.

I am only going to take this step because I really find AU over Cannon's reviews nothing more than annoying. I don't care how someone would rewrite my story or what happened in the movie. You can write your own story on such things. I'm not going to be inspired by them or anything like that. I've also noticed this person does this on other HP x Frozen stories. I have no idea what their problem is, but they need to figure it out.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Truth about Wrackspurts

Despite what Harry learned about Colin, he still fell back asleep rather quickly thanks to the dreamless sleep potion. That wasn't to say he didn't wake up yet again before it was daylight. Harry groaned as he once more woke up in his bed.

His arm was stiff, but he could tell all of the bones were back to where they should be. " _I'll never let Lockhart near me again, if I can help it_ ," he said to himself. He still wanted to know what was with that strange bludger. It was really odd how the ball seemed to be going out of its way to target him. Draco and anyone else effected by it were clearly just collateral as far as it was concerned.

" _What could do that?_ " he wondered. It could be magic, but no one noticed anyone casting a spell. It was unlikely the bludger just had that big of a quarrel with him. It also kept attacking after the game ended. That shouldn't be possible. It would take strong magic to do that. It would take magic wizards and witches didn't detect. If there was one thing that brought about a break and postponement of a game in Quidditch, it was magic interfering with the game and in particular a ball used in the game.

" _It would take some strong magic,_ " Harry thought to himself. He then frowned deeply. " _It would take magic that couldn't be properly detected by anyone,_ " he thought.

"It couldn't be… Could it?" Harry asked himself quietly after a moment of thought. He then sighed. He knew what he needed to do to confirm the truth.

"Dobby…" he said with enough intent it was obvious he meant to summon the creature.

There was a quiet pop and the house elf was standing on Harry's bed with a neutral expression for a moment. Dobby then cried in a manner that seemed both loud and quiet, "Dobby is sorrys! Great Wonderful Amazing Stupendous Master Harry Potter Sir!"

"Adding more titles won't help matters Dobby…" Harry said. "Why?" he asked simply.

"Dobbys was tryings to protect you! He swears!" Dobby said.

"I had to regrow the bones in my arm because of your protection," Harry said sternly.

"No! That was DummyHart's fault not Dobby's!" the house elf said wishing to truly emphasize who was at fault for what.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "You were there and saw what happened? Even after the bludger was dealt with?" he asked.

Dobby flinched and bowed. He was searching around for something to punish himself with. Harry cut him off, "Don't do something that might disturb the other patients." Dobby's ears flattened, but he nodded. There was also a hint of relief in the house elf's eyes, even if it was hard to see.

"Yous has to understandings. Dobby was hopings mean bludger would get yous out of school. You is in dangers sir! Yous is!" he said.

"I'm not the one petrified in the bed over there, Dobby," Harry said seriously.

Dobby looked over and his eyes began to water and he pulled on his ears tightly. "It is begins! Dobby wishes to make Master Great Wonderful Amazing Stupendous Bestest Greatest Master Harry Potter sirs leave schools nows!" he said.

Harry sighed. "Again, adding more titles won't do any good. Besides you used Master twice," he said.

"Because Harry Potters is that wonderful and great!" Dobby said.

"You nearly got me and Ron expelled with what you did at the platform," Harry said trying his best to contain his anger.

"Dobbys not the one to say take Flying Car. That was Harry Potter sir's red friend! Not Dobby," the house elf said again pointing out who was responsible for what exactly.

Harry opened his mouth to say something in rebuttal but closed it. "Okay yeah… You're right there… still we wouldn't have even thought of doing that if you hadn't messed with the barrier!" Harry said knowing that wasn't the best answer and he was just looking for an excuse.

"Could you please stop trying to save me? Dobby?" Harry asked.

Dobby frowned to that. "Harry Potter sirs isn't Dobby's master. If only Great and wonderful Potter sirs knew hows much he mean to us!" Dobby said.

"Yes, well if you keep up with stunts like the bludger and try to kill me than you will save whatever it is you are trying to save me from the trouble," Harry said as some of his anger came through despite his attempts to control it.

"Dobby never meant to Kills you! That is the last thing Dobby wants. Dobby is trying to save you! He just wants you to be hurt bad enough yous have to leave school. Better in body cast for days than heres!" Dobby said.

Harry sighed again. He was angry, but he couldn't help but feel Dobby really wasn't bad and did honestly think he was helping. Harry let out another sigh. "I don't even want to think what Elsa will do if this saving of yours continues…" he said causally.

Dobby went oddly still at those words. "Dobbys must go," he said before popping away.

"Damn it! You don't get to just leave like that," Harry muttered as he laid back down on his bed.

Now that the bludger thing was out of the way, Harry's mind had little choice but to dwell on what happened to one of his newest friends. " _What did you see? What happened to you, Colin?_ " he thought before taking another sip of the dreamless sleep potion. He figured he needed all of the rest he could get now. He was sure news about what happened to Colin would spread all over the castle by tomorrow. The fact he was here in the hospital when it happened meant everyone would try to ask him if he learned something. He did. He didn't like it though.

{-} {-} {-}

Just as anyone would have predicted, news of Colin was all over the school before breakfast even finished that day. Harry was actually glad he still had bed rest until at least the evening, so he wouldn't have to hear all of the theories everyone was spreading. He was also really relieved Colin's bed was curtained off as well. He wouldn't be able to stand seeing the boy like that.

Ron, Hermione, Neville and Elsa visited him in the middle of the morning. "Is that?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"So… Dobby was behind the bludger," Harry said. He really wasn't up for saying what he overheard last night yet with the others.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yep. He didn't want to kill me. Just leave me grievously harmed and possibly in a body cast for the rest of the school year," Harry said.

"If he doesn't stop trying to save you… You might just end up dead for real," Ron said.

"I just don't get it… House elves don't behave like that," Elsa said.

"What do you know about House Elves?" Hermione asked her.

Elsa took in a deep breath. She decided she might as well start getting this over with. "Well I asked about them last year a bit. They serve a wizarding family. They aren't allowed to do much without permission from someone in their family. The way Dobby acted really makes it seem like he wouldn't be allowed to do anything like this, but he is. It doesn't make sense," she started.

"Some families can have rather open rules, but it sounds like Dobby's wouldn't be the type who would," Neville said.

"Mum's wished we had a house elf at times," Ron said.

"What do the house elves get in return?" Hermione asked a bit wary of what the answer would be.

"Well they get to help a family," Ron explained.

Neville felt he should expand on Ron's explanation. Hermione looked like she was about to scold him for such a terrible answer. "They also get to use their magic and live," he said. He then frowned when he saw Hermione's face. It seems his answer wasn't much better.

"So, they're forced into this?!" she asked getting a little heated.

"They like it!" Ron said.

"Are they even paid?" Hermione asked.

"They'd be insulted if you tried to pay them," Ron countered.

"Probably because they've been brainwashed!" Hermione said.

"They're happy while they work!" Ron counted again getting just as heated as Hermione.

Harry looked to Elsa. She looked to him. He motioned to the other two. Elsa seemed to steel herself. Harry wasn't sure why. She was just going to better explain about house elves was all. That wasn't a reason for her to be really concerned.

"It isn't that simple, Hermione," Elsa said. Her voice cut off any further arguing between Ron and Hermione.

"It sounds like slavery," Hermione said with distaste.

"It still isn't that simple," Elsa said.

"Tell me then how it isn't. Tell me how you know so much," Hermione said.

"House elves can't use their magic properly if they aren't bound to a family. Unlike witches and wizards who could live as muggles without magic, House elves are magical beings. Not being able to have their magic is really bad," Elsa said.

Hermione didn't know how to react to that.

Elsa continued, "House elves are usually seen as servants by the wizards if not family in a way. House elves can work for a magical institution in place of a family, but they need a bond of some kind to use their magic freely."

"Couldn't there be another way?" Hermione asked.

"They could try to live around a magic source, but those are hard to find and even then, it is just a slower death," Elsa said with a frown.

"But they aren't even paid…" Hermione said.

"They are paid. Not in money. They get to live and use their magic freely as long as it doesn't break the rules their family place on them. They also get a home and they are protected to an extent. For the most part," Elsa said.

"I still don't like it," Hermione replied with a huff.

"It isn't great. It is too open for abuse and while most families treat them respectfully and as a part of the family, not all do. It doesn't help matters that you can't easily detect who is bad and who isn't either. Look at Dobby for instance. Harry asked him who his master was, but Dobby couldn't say. Clearly there is a rule keeping him from doing so. Unless you saw him next to his master and it was obvious the witch or wizard was Dobby's master, you wouldn't know who it was specifically," Elsa said.

Neville decided to pitch in here again. "House elves don't usually let themselves be seen either. They see that as being a bad servant and distracting the master and their guests," he said.

Hermione wasn't sure what to say here. "I don't like it. There has to be something," she said in frustration.

"Maybe there is, but that can't be done while we are all still in school," Elsa answered.

Hermione seemed to nod to that and then nod to something else she seemed to have decided upon at that moment. She then asked again, "How do you know so much, Elsa?"

"Like I said. I asked about it back during first year," Elsa answered evasively. She knew she was being a bit cowardly, but she feared Hermione would hate her if she learned the truth. Elsa preferred not to say it.

Harry nodded to this. "She did. We actually talked about it some back during first year when I was trying to hide from Oliver before my first Quidditch match," he said.

"Why did you ask about it though?" Hermione asked pointedly looking at Elsa. She was determined to get answers here. She wasn't going to settle for something similar to how Elsa answered when it came to the archive she always happened to find.

Elsa sighed and sat down in a chair nearby. She closed her eyes and opened them again. "I actually have a huge tribe of House elves…"

"What?!" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"An ancestor of mine, who awakened the gift, formed a bond with them," Elsa said.

"But wouldn't such a bond have ended when your ancestor died?" Harry asked. They hadn't covered she had a tribe last year as far as he could remember.

Hermione was trying her hardest not to blow up. She was trying to wrap her head around her friend owning a whole tribe of House elves. She was trying desperately to not let her anger get the best of her about Dobby's situation spill over to this.

"Usually that would be the case. But the way my ancestor phrased the oath for the bond allows them to keep living. She kind of used her Hogwarts status as part of her titles. This means they are allowed to survive because of that. They are also in a way part Hogwarts' House Elves. They later were allowed to help with other magical institutions as well, but it will only work in their case because my family has a few magical properties they own as well. I have yet to see any of the places, but I believe they are used to help those of us who awaken the gift. We can choose the magical world over the muggle world if we choose. This means the elves' bond isn't taxing the magic of other places so much," she explained.

"Why won't everyone do that then?" Hermione asked.

"Like I said. Their bond doesn't tax the magic of a place too much. If everyone did something similar, it would. It also wouldn't change the fact they are still bound to my family," Elsa said.

"Why not still free them… Why do you have to have House elves too?!" Hermione asked unraveling a little. She didn't like this. She wanted to say it was wrong and shout at Elsa, but she really cared deeply for Elsa. Elsa was her best friend. It wasn't fair that something like this had to happen.

"Their tribe is large by this point. They even have a hierarchy of ranks and titles and everything. I won't insult them by dropping them. I'm not too happy with it, but if I freed them… I would be saying the life of an elf they revere meant nothing to me along with their clan. He saved my ancestor and almost died doing so. She formed the bond with them to save his life and their tribe," Elsa explained with queenly calm.

She then let out a sigh. "I can take a small amount of solace in the fact at least my household has always seen servants as a part of the family. I have also vowed to see if there is anything I can do to help them once I can, but freeing them is sadly not the answer. I wish it was. That would be a lot easier."

Hermione sat down now still fuming a little, but trying to calm down. Ron, Harry and Neville wanted to ask questions, but figured this was not a time to interrupt whatever was going on between Hermione and Elsa.

"I really don't like this… I also don't want to do condemn them to slowly dying. Forcing people to pay for them won't work either… Could we at least try to help them? Find some way to protect them from abusers?" she asked in a last effort to find something good about this revelation. Despite her feelings on this matter, Hermione could see the other side in this case, even if barely. She also really didn't want to end things with Elsa and needed to hear Elsa say something along those lines. It would allow her to feel as if everything was okay somehow.

"That's kind of what I want to do, but we can't while we're still in school. I also think we could instead help others who might be trying to do that as well when the time comes. Sometimes a person can better serve as a backer for change instead of directly involved in it. It kind of depends on their status and/or wealth," Elsa said. She didn't want to come right out and say she really couldn't actively get involved. She would have a country to help run once she graduates and that kind of took up a lot of time.

Hermione nodded in reply. She didn't want to just storm out or even keep a distance from Elsa or the others. She was just staying quiet for the moment. She was really hoping someone would change the subject or something.

Harry sighed to himself. He guessed he needed to share what he now knew from last night. He didn't like seeing Hermione and Elsa like this and he felt a little bad for putting Elsa on the spot like that, even if it wasn't intentionally. "Dobby's saving me attempt wasn't all I learned about last night," he said lowly as he looked over to Colin's bed.

The others were about to ask him for more when Madam Pomfrey came by to check on him. The others waited as she did so. "I guess you can go, Mr. Potter. Just try not to get mauled by any more rouge bludgers. Don't let someone else try to heal you if it does happen either," she said the last part sternly.

"I really don't want to experience that again, Madam Pomfrey. Trust me on that," he said as he got up out of bed. He was a little stiff in the arm, but that would wear off soon enough according to the healer.

Once they were outside the Hospital Wing, he led the way to their empty classroom. "What were you going to say before Madam Pomfrey came by?" Neville asked Harry once they were inside it.

"I was awake when they brought in Colin last night," Harry answered.

"What happened?!" Ron asked eagerly. He was kind of glad for the change of pace. He didn't want to have to choose between Hermione and Elsa and things were getting tense in there about house elves. He didn't really fully get why it was a problem.

"Alright," Harry started as he told them everything he overheard.

{-} {-} {-}

"So, the Chamber's been opened before?" Ron asked rhetorically. Harry nodded anyways. "That makes it even more obvious Draco is it them. Daddy told him all about it and now he's taking his turn," Ron said.

Elsa remained silent.

"It's another question we can ask him when the time comes," Hermione said.

"What Professor Snape said about the mandrakes does make some sense," Neville mused aloud. "If Professor Dumbledore placed a big order, it would draw attention to what was going on here since we're already growing some. The school board would have to okay such an order too and it wouldn't be easy to hide."

"And Draco's dad is on the Board of Governors. He'd love the chance to get at Dumbledore. He knows Dumbledore won't do that though. Leaving Draco to Heir it up all he wants! Then when Draco whines to him about being bored, daddy dearest can use the information to get at Dumbledore," Ron said.

Elsa saw there was some logic to what he said, even if it was a bit of a leap to think Draco and his dad had such a plan and could get one over on Dumbledore like that. She still remained silent though. She wasn't about to argue or comment. Elsa felt as if she was walking on an edge at the moment and she wasn't about to teeter over it.

The group talked more about their plan. Neville said a thing here or there pointing out he still didn't think Draco was behind it all, even with his dad's help. The Malfoys weren't usually that subtle about anything. If they had a masterful plan such as Ron believed they did, the family would lord it over everyone.

The group of friends finally were leaving when Hermione grabbed Elsa's arm and motioned for her to stay. Harry looked back in concern, but Elsa sort of nodded for him to go and not worry. "You were unusually quiet," Hermione said once the others left.

Elsa sighed. "I felt like if I said anything in disagreement I would get you angry at me again. Like you were earlier," she admitted in a small voice.

Hermione looked to the side. "I still don't like this House Elf business, but I've realized it isn't as cut and dry as I thought. I wasn't... angry at you." Hermione gave Elsa a sincere look as she said, "I don't want to let our friendship end. I think I can get over it if we don't really talk about it too much. Just so I have time to absorb everything," Hermione finished with a weak smile.

Elsa gave her a tight hug. "Thank you, Hermione! I don't want our friendship ending either," she said. "I kind of think of you as my bestie… If that isn't too bold," she added carefully.

Hermione smiled to that. "I do as well. I've never really had friends before and apart from you all of my friends are guys," she admitted.

"I do need to know though…" Hermione started. Elsa looked to her intently. "Would you have House elves if you didn't already own them?" she asked.

Elsa was in thought for a moment. "Only if I was in the same situation as my ancestor and there wasn't another choice. I couldn't just let a tribe die after saving my life if there was something I could do about it. I also meant what I said about trying to help find a way to improve their lives at the very least," she said seriously.

Hermione relaxed to that. It wasn't ideal, but that was a good answer. "I can keep from feeling awkward about this all in that case," she said.

Elsa smiled to that. "I'm really glad to hear it, Hermione." Elsa then gave Hermione another tight hug and the two girls held it for a bit before they let go and finally left the room as well.

{-} {-} {-}

After the attack on Colin, everyone was scared and whispering about the heir and everything dealing with the mysterious being. Also people like Seamus and Ernie weren't tossing around theories anymore about the chamber. Now that a student was attacked, it wasn't as much fun discussing such things.

The first years were the ones most effected by the attack, especially the ones in Gryffindor. Others were worried as well even if not to the same degree. Luna found herself spending more time around the second-year girls. She wasn't sure why but she felt safer around them and Elsa, even if the Ravenclaw Princess seemed a little down lately.

Luna tried spending time with Ginny, but her friend… or maybe former friend by this point… was a huge mess. She was extra irritable. The darkness Luna saw around the girl seemed to be growing stronger. The black Wrackspurts would try to hide, but they still spilled out every so often. Ginny and her always had their disagreements in the past, but never like this. Ginny was having outbursts at Luna from time to time over small things. Today was sadly one of those times just after Transfiguration.

"Do you think I could transfigure a blue Wrackspurt into a pink one? Would that change the emotions of the person they were infesting?" Luna asked Ginny in a curious but friendly manner.

"Luna… I don't have time for your silly imaginary critters!" Ginny shouted at her in an outburst and her eyes turned darker as the black Wrackspurts exploded outwards.

Luna's silver eyes were wide in shock. On top of everything else, Ginny's complexion seemingly changed color as well. It was really strange how the girl usually looked so sickly pale these days, but during her outbursts there was color to her cheeks. It was almost her usual color but it seemed off. Luna didn't get it.

Ginny looked at Luna with anger, but then it melted away and the girl now looked to her friend a little frightened. Ginny looked like she didn't know what to do and she quickly ran off leaving Luna alone. " _How did I end up here?! What class did we just leave?!_ " Ginny thought as she ran off in panic.

The only thing Ginny could remember was sleeping and then suddenly she was awake and yelling at Luna for no reason. " _What is happening? Why would I do that?!_ " Ginny thought in a panicked confusion as she quickly ran.

She then heard some people talking about how they were looking forward to the holidays and hoped Slytherin would lose the next Quidditch match as well. " _But… Gryffindor hasn't played Slytherin yet! That's tomorrow! Right?!_ " Ginny thought. She looked to a calendar in their room. Liv cast a spell on it to always circle the proper day.

Ginny dropped her books after she saw it. Tears of confusion were welling up in her eyes. She heard a couple of girls in the stairwell talking about how scared they were after Colin was attacked. Ginny started to shake in fear to that. Why was she losing track of time? Something happened to Colin? She hated this! Everything was confusing.

Suddenly, something came over Ginny. She calmed and picked her books back up. She magicked away the tears from her eyes and made her way out of the dorm room as if nothing had happened. There were more plans to be made. More targets to observe. More perfects to learn the schedules of. There wasn't time to let the girl cry.

The first year Weasley walked through the stairwell as if she owned the school. She passed a group of students talking excitedly to each other around a flyer on the wall. She casually heard what they said and decided it would be a good opportunity to find out more about her list of potential targets.

"A dueling club?!" Seamus said excitedly to Dean.

"That sounds awesome!" Dean replied just as eagerly.

"It sure does. Come in handy it might one of these days," Seamus added.

Dean sighed, "We still have a ways until it starts though."

"Still… Best be getting ready for it," Seamus said as Dean nodded in agreement and they looked more at the flyer and talked about what they would do.

{-} {-} {-}

Luna walked slowly towards her dorm. She was still trying to get over what just happened between her and Ginny. Luna was a strong girl and she could take a lot, especially from people she didn't really care about, but Ginny wasn't such a person. Ginny was her first and best friend. " _The keyword being was…_ " Luna thought sadly. She ignored the gloomy blue Wrackspurts hoovering around her. She sniffed back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

She couldn't even concentrate enough to answer the knocker and go inside her dorm. She instead sat down a little way to the side hugging her knees a little. A few Ravenclaws passed by her. One even offered to open the door for her since it seemed she wasn't in a state to do so herself. Luna didn't respond. The older student shrugged and went inside.

"Luna?" a voice asked causing the girl to blink and look up to see who it was.

Luna felt some relief flood her heart. She stood up and hugged Elsa tightly. "What's wrong?" Elsa asked in concern.

"I think I really got Ginny angry… She looked worried or scared or something and ran off. Did I... Did I hurt my friend?" she asked with a sniff.

"I don't know… Let's get inside and you can tell me what happened. The hallway isn't the place for such discussions," Elsa said. Luna merely nodded and the two girls entered Ravenclaw Tower.

It wasn't long until they were in Elsa's room with both of them sitting on the bed next to each other. Elsa asked one of her house elves to get them hot chocolate to drink. Luna appreciated it greatly. She felt a bit better, even if she also seemed to feel a little sadder.

"What happened?" Elsa asked after they nursed their hot chocolates some quietly.

"I asked Ginny if transfiguring a Wracksurpt's color would affect the person they were infesting… I kind of wanted to change her black Wrackspurts into something nicer. Yellow most likely," Luna said as she looked at her hot chocolate and took a sip.

Luna sniffed as she said, "She then shouted at me. Claimed she didn't have time for my imaginary creatures…"

Luna shifted a little closer to Elsa as she admitted, "She's never said that before. I know she doesn't necessarily believe in them, but she just leaves them alone even if she is really irritable, but this time it was different. She yelled at me. She looked scared or something and ran off a few seconds after that..." Luna's voice trailed off towards the end.

Elsa rubbed Luna's shoulder to comfort the girl. "Sometimes we have fights with people we care about, Luna. It can be scary when that happens. We can regret what we do in anger as well. I don't know what is going on with Ginny, but even her brothers are worried about her," she said.

Luna shook her head. "That can't be it…" she said.

"Why do you say that?" Elsa asked.

"The Wrackspurts… They weren't the right color for that to be the case. If she was angry at me, they would be deep mean looking red," Luna explained.

"What does a black color mean then?" the older blonde asked.

"I don't know! That's what really gets to me. I've never seen black ones before. They're only around her too! No one else has black ones," Luna said failing to hide her frustration at this problem.

"What do the other colors mean?" Elsa asked.

"Yellow means happy. Blue means sad. Pink means embarrassed. It can also be kind of happy too if it is the right shade of pink. Purple means cruel… green jealous…" Luna explained.

"What color are the Wrackspurts around me?" Elsa asked curiously.

"White. There's a little bit of orange which means worried or concerned. You also have a couple of dark pink ones which means excited," Luna said.

"You have a lot of them right now. Usually you don't have many or they're all white. White means neutral or contented. Though your white is sometimes a little bit more cream colored which makes sense given you try to keep mature and calm," Luna said.

"Luna…" Elsa started. Luna blinked as several dark pink ones seemed to burst forward from Elsa. "Does anyone else see these Wrackspurts? Honestly?" Elsa asked.

Luna was in thought for a moment. She shook her head. "Daddy doesn't see them. He knows they exist and thinks I'm lucky to see them. That way I can protect myself from them if needed," Luna said. "Why?" she asked as she blinked her large silver eyes at Elsa.

"I don't think you are seeing Wrackspurts at all," Elsa said.

"What?" Luna asked in confusion.

"I think these Wrackspurts you are seeing are people's emotions," Elsa said.

Luna's eyes widened to that as she almost dropped her hot chocolate. Luckily, she didn't. She did notice the Wrackspurts around her were changing to the color of excitement and confusion and a number of others. What Elsa said made sense. "But…" Luna started before her voice trailed off again.

"But daddy said!" she started again only to end her sentence before narrowing her eyes in thought. Now that she thought about it, her dad only mentioned them after she claimed to see little things flying around people that no one seemed to notice. She even told him a bit about what colors usually meant.

"Was he…" she started again. " _Was he lying to me?_ " she mentally asked herself. "No, he wasn't…" she answered her mental question out loud.

"Luna? What are you thinking about?" Elsa asked as she rubbed girl's shoulder some more.

"Sorry… just… You might be right," Luna said. "But that means daddy was lying… But he wouldn't do that," she said.

"When did he first mention it?" Elsa asked.

"I was really young… Maybe four or five?" Luna answered unsure. She shook her head. "No… No… That isn't it," she said seeming to draw some conclusion she didn't like.

"I think he was trying to help you. I don't think he meant for you to keep believing they were creatures only you could see. Can you imagine what it would be like to suddenly be told you can see people's emotions when you're that young?" Elsa asked.

"But that was…" Luna started mentally looking for evidence that would go against what Elsa said. Her daddy wouldn't lie to her! Her daddy loved her. If he did mean to tell her later, why hadn't he yet?

She sighed after a moment once she had some evidence, but it wasn't for the answer she wanted. "That was before mother," she said softly.

Elsa didn't say anything. She just held Luna a little tighter as the girl started to sniff and cried a little. The Wrackspurts around her turned a dark blue. She hated that. It was not only a sign she was really sad, but also more proof Elsa might be right.

"Do you think he lied to me about all of the animals we search for?" Luna couldn't help but ask.

"I can't answer that. It isn't really a bad thing though," Elsa said. Luna looked to her with large wet silver eyes. "Maybe he doesn't know or believe all of them exist, but they could. And if nothing else you two will keep seeking them out while spending time with each other, the only family you two have left... Looking for mysterious creatures no one would even dare to think existed will lead you to many places. And possibly even many new discoveries," Elsa said.

Luna was listening extra intently. It was rather striking given the girl's natural piercing gaze that seemed to see beyond what others did. Elsa now knew Luna's eyes really did see beyond others in a manner.

"It is possible you may never find what you two are always searching for, but you could find so much more than most people do while on that journey. Asking questions others won't is what leads to discovery, even if those questions seem ridiculous to most people," Elsa said.

Luna couldn't help a brief thought that flitted through her mind. " _Mother…_ " she thought. Luna now remembered overhearing her mom say something similar before. At the time, Luna didn't really pay attention because she knew daddy was amazing and so it was stupid to even think otherwise.

Right now… Luna felt like she really needed to hear those words again. She felt better. Maybe daddy just hadn't told her about the truth because he didn't know she was ready. She was hoping that was the case. Luna feared if it wasn't then it could mean maybe her daddy didn't even know she was growing up and maybe he was still stuck in time. Stuck back then. Unable to move forward. It was a very dark place to be stuck.

Elsa gave Luna a warm smile after a moment and added, "After all, if Dumbledore and Flamel didn't ask, Yeah… But what else can dragon's blood do? We wouldn't have the twelve uses for dragon's blood."

Luna giggled to that. She felt even better. She wasn't sure what to do about Ginny, but she wouldn't worry about that for now. Maybe Elsa was right and in a couple of days Ginny would apologize and the two of them could get back to how they were.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry was sitting in the common room while Neville and Ron played a different game from their usual Chess. One of the older students noticed how often they played Chess and introduced them to Shogi. It was a Japanese version of chess and it had some different rules while also having some similarities. Ron and Neville thought it was interesting and a good way to throw in some variety. They also both liked the different rules and pieces. Ron was still better at it because he became as interested in it as he was Wizarding Chess and he was naturally good at strategy games.

While they were playing, Harry happened to think again on something Ron told him before the last Quidditch game. "Hey, Ron?" he asked.

Ron looked to Neville and the two paused their game for a moment. "Yes?" he replied to Harry.

"I was wondering what you meant when you said I was really made for being a Seeker. I know I'm good at it and really good at using my broom, but it felt like you were talking about something else," Harry said.

"I was. There is more to being a Seeker than just your skills on the field. Those are important, but there is more to it. And you seem to have the stuff for that too. I'm talking about morale and sometimes leadership," Ron said.

"Morale?" Harry asked in question.

"Yeah. The team really looks to their Seeker in more than one way. A Seeker can lift the spirits of their team or shift the momentum of the game," Ron said.

"I get the lifting the spirits thing. I mean once the Seeker wins the game by catching the snitch that really gets the spirits up," Harry said.

"Its not just that, Harry. There's more to it," Neville said. He gave a smile and nod of understanding to Ron as he said, "The fact you don't even realize it. Is further proof Ron's right about you really being made for the role of Seeker." Ron grinned to his friend's praise.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"While a Seeker catching the snitch does end the game, it doesn't necessarily mean they will win it even if that's usually the case. Regardless if they win or not, the Seeker is a pretty powerful position. They're the only ones who can end the game unless the refs get involved because of cheating. They're more than that though. Seekers are a source of morale because they are kind of like the strongest warrior coming out on to the battlefield. If a Seeker makes a good move even if it doesn't get them the snitch, it still reignites the fire in their team. They see the Seeker trying their best, so they will do so as well and get over their weariness to an extent," Ron explained.

Neville spoke next. "Even before a game, they have a big effect on morale. If the Seeker is calm, the team can feel better about the next game. If the Seeker is worried, then most likely the team will be as well. You yourself had that effect this last game. Even with Slytherin's better brooms, you were still at least seemingly confident about your chances of getting the snitch and Gryffindor winning the game."

"But everyone was still really worried about Slytherin and their brooms," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah. But it would have been even worse if you were acting all rattled too. Besides, there were plenty of moments everyone was less worried about the game because you were so confident about getting the snitch first. Regardless of if you really felt that way or not, it still was seen that way and helped others," Ron finished explaining.

"Wow… I didn't even know that. I was just doing what I thought was right most of that time and not getting too worried and such," Harry said. He didn't want to say part of the reason he acted that way was because he felt Elsa would in a similar situation. He also felt better about the brooms because both Hermione and Elsa talked about how much smaller the differences between the Nimbus 2000 and Nimbus 2001 really were compared to how people were acting.

"That's what I was saying. You have great instincts in that manner as well. You really are a great fit for the role of Seeker. You have the game skills and instincts as well as the off the field instincts," Ron said before he and Neville went back to their game.

Harry would have to admit he had a new respect for his position on the team after talking to Ron and Neville about it. He felt a little more pressure, but he was surprisingly okay with it. Harry wanted to be a stronger person than he was because of his friends. He would just have to add his position on the Quidditch team as another reason. Harry had very few reasons before Hogwarts to actually be a stronger person.

He sometimes dreamed about being stronger than Dudley when he was younger, but it wasn't true strength like he wanted to have now. Back then, it was just him wanting to be stronger so Dudley would leave him alone. He had plenty of reasons to better himself now though. He was going to a school where it didn't matter if he did better than Dudley, because his cousin wasn't even here. He had people who counted on him when it came to winning Quidditch and he had others who didn't mind helping him when he needed it, even if he wouldn't always admit it.

Now, he had a team that counted on him in more than one way it seemed. Not only did he end the game and usually have a good chance to win it for his team, but they also looked to him for morale. He thought such a prospect would only worry him more, but that wasn't the case. It caused him to want to be better. Harry wondered why exactly it was he felt that way considering how he was in the past.

" _I guess having friends does that to you,_ " Harry thought to himself.

{-} {-} {-}

A few days passed, but Ginny hadn't really apologized to Luna. Ginny seemed stranger and more distant, but Luna didn't know what to do about it. Instead, Luna found herself growing even more attached to Elsa and the other second years. Elsa didn't really complain though.

Luna had a feeling it was because Elsa was the type who loved doting on a younger sister and since Anna wasn't here, Luna could fill that role to an extent. This was fine with Luna. She never really had an older sister and Elsa treated her how she thought an older sister would. Luna supposed it made sense in a way. Luna could be Elsa's magic little sister, since Anna didn't seem to have magic.

Whatever the case was, the two were currently sitting together in the common room reading their own books. Elsa was reading a book Luna didn't recognize, but it seemed to be about defense. She could tell it wasn't one of the Lockhart books. It actually looked useful.

Luna situated herself so her back was leaning against Elsa's side while she stretched out. Luna was reading a magizology book. She was especially enjoying the cryptids chapter she was currently reading. It was about how different the actual beasts were compared to what muggles thought of them. It was equal parts entertaining and informative. Luna found it surprising how close the muggles' guesses were in many cases.

"What?!" a voice suddenly said loudly from across the room.

Luna looked up from her book to see who it was. It was one of the two girls who used to follow Melinda around. Luna hadn't paid too much attention to her roommates since the night Melinda said that mean thing about her mother's death. Melinda and the other two had left her alone since then.

The silver eyed blonde looked at the two girls closer. She saw the Wrackspurts buzzing around them. The girl who almost shouted was surrounded by some red ones, the angry ones, but it seemed she was trying to contain herself. The other girl was surrounded by orange ones and the girl looked confused. Luna recalled what she knew of the two girls. The two of them were friends even before they started to follow Melinda around. They always seemed really close to each other.

"I wonder…" Luna muttered to herself causing Elsa to look at her in question. Luna didn't respond. She was already moving over to the girls. The dirty blonde was on a mission. She was going to test what Elsa mentioned a few days back.

Luna was being a little careless in her approach, but she didn't care. She would try to help them. If the experiment didn't work, it wasn't really much concern to her. She didn't hate the two, but she wasn't exactly fond of them either. She was also pretty sure they would make up with each other eventually, even if her plan failed.

The odd first year girl approached the other two. They looked to her in question. "Whatever you just said made your friend angry and a little sad," Luna said lowly to them as she noticed a few blue Wrackspurts mixing in with the angry red.

The other girl was about to say something, but looked to her friend. "Is that true?" she asked with worry in her voice.

The friend nodded to her while looking at Luna curiously.

"I'm sorry," the girl with the orange Wrackspurts surrounding her said. "Why?" she asked further.

Luna didn't hear the answer as she went back and reclaimed her spot next to Elsa. The two girls went off alone quietly to probably work it out. The Wrackspurts seemed contented again. "What did you do?" Elsa asked Luna.

Luna smiled as she said, "I tested your theory and got more proof it is right. The Wrackspurts are telling me what people's emotions are."

"Well, that's good," Elsa said. She then gave Luna a serious face as she said, "I'm glad you're testing your abilities, but do be careful."

"Of course I will be, I'm not a Slytherin nor a Gryffindor," Luna said.

"What does that have to do with it?" Morag asked as she made her way over to them.

"I'm not overly ambitious like a Slytherin would be and testing it out every chance I can. I'm also not about to throw caution to the wind and use what I'm learning about my abilities all willy nilly right off the bat," Luna said earning a giggle in response.

"That's just further proof ya are a claw," Morag said with a grin.

The three girls then talked about other things, but Luna kept in her mind what she discovered. It was kind of amazing that she could seemingly see people's emotions. Granted they couldn't be actively trying to suppress them to the level Elsa did, but it was still something interesting and unique. Luna would find other times to test this theory out.

It was a shame Luna still didn't know what black Wrackspurts meant. She might not be able to help Ginny out yet, but maybe she could at least help out the others she was making friends with at school. She wondered how she could use this new knowledge to help her dad once she went home, since the holidays were coming up. She wasn't sure if she should mention the truth about what she was seeing to her dad at this time though.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Polyjuice Potion Plan

Hermione was still surprised just how easy it was for them to get the book Moste Potente Potions. Lockhart handed over his signature in a heartbeat just liked Ron said he would. Hermione was a little ashamed she developed such a crush on the buffoon after recent events, even if she used her old crushing way to get his signature. He looked handsome enough, but once Elsa and the others pointed out issues with his books Hermione went back and double checked them all. What she found wasn't pretty. It also went right along with what Elsa told her more than once about him.

Hermione was upset finding the truth out. She very much wanted to expose him to everyone in the class, but the others stopped her. When she heard he was the only one who wanted the DADA position, she decided maybe they shouldn't just get rid of him. DADA would again be useless this year including the assigned books. However, if it got out Hogwarts knowingly hired a fraud then it might make things even worse.

They at least got lucky when it came to the books because Elsa managed to find some actual useful books shortly after Harry regrew the bones in his arm. They were now all studying those instead. A simple glamour charm from Elsa on the covers and it seemed as if they were reading their actual DADA books. Elsa insisted on this precaution because the books weren't exactly common and their titles and covers would draw too much attention.

They also got another lucky break in their attempts to improve DADA studies. Lockhart backed off on having Harry help with his reenactments of the adventures in his books. The group had a feeling the professor did so because of what happened after the Quidditch game. They took to using the nickname Dobby gave the professor, DummyHart, when they were alone together. It was actually very fitting.

When it came to actually making the Polyjuice Potion, things were a bit more difficult and time consuming. Elsa proved very helpful, even though she still didn't believe Draco had anything to do with the attacks or if they should go through with this plan. She was able to get them the two rare ingredients they needed as she said she could. Hermione wondered where Elsa got the bicorn horn and boomslang skin, but decided not to press her luck. She didn't think it wise to upset her friend who went out of her way to really help them out. Their options were more or less illegal anyways, so it didn't matter how her friend got them Hermione figured. Elsa assured her while the method might be frowned upon by the school without getting proper permission it was perfectly legal.

{-} {-} {-}

The door to the 2nd floor girls' restroom opened and Hermione quickly looked up to see who it was. This restroom was never really used apart from Moaning Myrtle the ghost and she was helping them, but Hermione still felt a little uneasy being here at times. She kept fearing one of the other girls would need to pee so bad they literally couldn't hold it until they got to a different restroom. Once this happened and a girl burst in on them, their secret would be out, even more so if one of the guys were hanging out as well which they did from time to time.

Hermione relaxed when it was Elsa who walked inside. "You know Myrtle is making sure no one else comes here right? You shouldn't feel so tense all the time," Elsa said as she came over and sat down right next to Hermione. "How's the potion going?" she asked as she leaned in closer to look at it.

"Good," Hermione said as she blushed for a second, even though they were both girls she wasn't used to such closeness. She didn't mind it because it seemed to be how best friends were, but it was still new for her. She was a huggy person, but she otherwise usually kept a certain measure of distance from others, even if it was small at times. Elsa seemed to have taken it upon herself to get Hermione further out of her shell and used to such things lately though.

"Thanks again for getting the ingredients. I'm really glad we didn't have to steal them in the end," Hermione said once she recovered from her quick blush and smiled to her friend.

"Like I said. I'll help even if I think it's a stupid plan that won't get any results," Elsa said. She may be helping, but she wasn't hiding her thoughts on the plan.

"Why are you so sure Draco is innocent, even after what he's been saying around some people and what he called me at that Quidditch practice? I know you asked him about it and he denied any extra knowledge, but you seem very convinced he's being forthright," Hermione asked.

Elsa sighed, "I'm not saying he isn't an idiot and not very nice, but I doubt he is this Heir to Slytherin. If a 12 year old boy was able to control a monster and could attack people with it whenever they wanted, they wouldn't be able to do so without getting caught. Especially if they think having such a monster would be really cool. There's also the whole Heir to Slytherin nonsense as well. The only connection the Malfoy family have to Salazar Slytherin is how they usually end up in Slytherin house when they attend Hogwarts."

"So… He could just be going around calling himself that because he thinks it sounds neat," Hermione argued.

Elsa shook her head in reply. "No. Pure Bloods like the Malfoys take titles and lineage very seriously. You could even say they take it seriously to an unhealthy degree in many cases. No Pure Blood noble family, even if they bought their title, would dare call themselves an Heir to one of the Hogwarts Four unless they had clear undisputed evidence it was true. If Draco was the heir to Slytherin, he would have mentioned it to us when we first met on the train in our first year if not soon afterwards. He hasn't said so and there's no way people wouldn't already know the Malfoy family were Slytherin's heirs if he was."

"Maybe he strongly thinks that might be the case without full proof or maybe he's just hiding it or something," Hermione argued, even though she felt it was a weak argument.

"That wouldn't be possible. He would have to take an Accounts test at Gringotts. It is well known the Hogwarts Four each have vaults that have been laying unclaimed for many years. If his family took the test and had the vaults, the results would have been known to them for certain. In this case, there would have been at least one article in the paper about it. The article would probably also draw a line showing how they were related enough to get their hands on Slytherin's vault at Gringotts," Elsa said to her.

Hermione was a little surprised hearing this. "How do you know all of that?!"

"I've taken an Accounts test at Gringotts. I believe we talked about it last year at Hagrid's hut around Halloween," Elsa said.

Hermione nodded. "That conversation is why I set up my own account like we later discussed. I'm actually surprised I remembered to do that with the troll and everything at that time. I was surprised you know so much about how that test actually works," Hermione said.

"If you want to know... Which I know you do," Elsa said with a small laugh. "The Accounts test tells you pretty much everything about your magical family connections when it comes to vaults. It isn't something you can take for only specific vaults. It is much more general than that, so people don't always take them. After all, you could easily end up with an account deep in the red," Elsa explained.

Hermione nodded to this, finding it all bit interesting despite it being about banking. She then focused on the original purpose of their discussion and said, "Draco might still know something." She felt a little unsure actually, but they were already making the potion and even figured out the rest of their plan. She wasn't going to just give up on it.

Elsa gave a sigh as she got a little more comfortable. "Maybe, but I doubt it. Do you want me to watch the potion for a bit?" she asked wanting to show she wasn't looking to start a fight. She was still ready to help and support her friends, even if she didn't think this potion would net any results.

"If you don't mind," Hermione said as Elsa smiled and took over. Hermione then gave a stretch. She probably should go and read a book or study something, but she was already well ahead in her classes. She instead got comfortable and leaned on Elsa. Hermione really did want to get used to such intimate contact. She didn't want to shy away from it in the future whenever she did find her actual prince charming instead of an impostor like Lockhart. Hermione felt getting used to such things with Elsa was a very first step in that direction. Plus, she was feeling a little lazy at the moment. Watching the potion and giving it a stir and a half every so often was very boring. Making the sleeping draughts in addition didn't help matters.

"Say, Elsa?" Hermione started after a moment.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I was curious…" she started.

Elsa interrupted her with a giggle as she teasingly said, "Watch out Hermione. Curiosity can be a very dangerous thing."

Hermione rolled her eyes but gave a laugh. "Seriously though. I was wondering why it was I haven't ever heard of your family's name. I mean I know you aren't from Britain, but it is obvious you do come from a very wealthy family. And in the muggle world I can only guess that means some international business. I think this is why Draco doesn't always seem to mind you. What I wanted to know is why I haven't heard of the Evergreens before."

Elsa was in thought for a moment. There was a part of her that toyed with the idea of explaining the truth to Hermione, but she overall still felt it was too early for such a thing. Sitting on the floor stirring a cauldron in the 2nd floor girls' bathroom didn't feel like the right place for such a discussion either.

She decided to go with an answer that was vague but still answered the question. "Well do you actually pay attention to business news on a global scale?" Elsa asked.

"No…" Hermione admitted.

"Do you listen to news from other countries often?" Elsa asked.

"… No. Not really…" Hermione again admitted with a frown. Her parents liked listening to the news, but she never really got into it, even if she did try to be informed to an extent. She would hear snippets and stories, but most of the time it didn't really seem like something affecting her. She would rather read a good book instead of listening to news anyways.

"Then I don't see how it's a surprise you haven't heard of the Evergreens. There's also the fact we aren't very loud and flashy when it comes to business and our wealth." Elsa then gave a small laugh as she said, "We aren't the type to build a giant skyscraper and name it after ourselves. We don't really treat our last name as a brand." Hermione gave a laugh to that. She knew some rich families did just that.

"What is the rest of your plan?" Elsa asked to make conversation and change the subject.

"Those," Hermione answered lazily as she pointed to the other potions. "We don't know exactly how yet, but we obviously will replace three Slytherins Draco talks to usually or at least wouldn't mind the company of. The targets for Harry and Ron are obvious," she said as she leaned a little more on Elsa. Hermione though it was surprisingly comfortable and cool in the stuffy bathroom sitting like this.

"Crabbe and Goyle are always around Draco and he's already said he's staying for Christmas and they're doing the same. Tricking them into eating something laced in the sleeping potions should be easy enough. I'm not sure who my target will be honestly. Pansy would be the best bet, but none of us know how to get close to her. We all know she's wary of you, so sadly you can't help us there," she further explained.

"I can help get robes for you all to wear once the time comes," Elsa offered. She could easily use one of her elves to snatch up three uniforms and later return them.

"Thanks. Once I have my target, I'll tell you before Christmas break," she said. Hermione then sighed. "I do kind of wish I didn't have to miss Christmas with my parents. But that's when the potion will be ready and the best time to interrogate Draco."

Elsa gave a quick comforting hug to Hermione and said, "I'm sure Harry and Ron will make it a Christmas you'll still enjoy. A part of me wishes we were all able to visit for Christmas, but that's difficult and there's no way I can miss the holidays. Anna would kill me." Elsa then gave a laugh. "She'd probably somehow find a way to make a howler even without knowing what it is or having magic."

Hermione giggled to that. "From what you've said of your little sister, I have no doubt she would."

The bushy haired girl then gave an almost dreamy smile as she said, "I'm kind of envious you have a sister. Being an only child is kind of lonely at times."

"You could find a first year to have that kind of a relationship if you really wanted. I've inadvertently done so myself with Luna. She's my friend, but I'll admit I see her as another younger sister at times," Elsa said.

"I'm surprised you can put up with her as often as you do. She really talks about some rather bizarre things," Hermione said. The whole group had met Luna a couple of times. They all thought her a little odd, but agreed she wasn't anywhere near as bad as some of the students made her out to be.

"Don't get me wrong," Hermione decided she needed to clarify. "I do like it when she talks about her trips with her father before it gets all weird. It just seems like they're wasting their time on such foolish things. It's clear they do put in a lot of research, but its wrong its for things that are so outlandish, even with magic."

Elsa gave a nod in partial agreement. "I don't mind it. I don't really believe everything she says, but I keep an open mind. Its like I told her. If people didn't ask the weird questions no one would think of, we wouldn't have all of the discoveries we do have. I see how she does take some getting used to though. I probably would have taken longer to come to like her if I wasn't set on finding a first year to help throughout the year."

Hermione nodded. "I may not always get along with her, but I hate how others treat her at times. It isn't as bad as I heard it was at first and that's probably thanks to her connection with you," she said as the two lapsed into a companionable silence.

"What classes are you thinking about taking next year?" Elsa asked Hermione.

Hermione's brown eyes lit in excitement. "I can't decide! It all sounds so interesting! I want to see if there's a way I can take all of them, even if it is a longshot," she said with a smile. "What about you?" she asked in question.

"I really want to take Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. I don't think I'll take Divination or Arithmancy. I'm sure Arithmancy would be useful, but I've had enough of numbers thanks to my accounting classes," Elsa said.

"Why not Divination?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to learn how to try and read the future in some vague manner that probably won't be very helpful in reality. Plus… Well… I kind of already know the path my future will take in the way that matters most," Elsa said as her voice shrank towards the end.

"How so?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I kind of have to take over my family business. The only question is how much will I be able to involve magic in doing so or with my life in the future," Elsa said.

"Your sister can't?" Hermione asked.

Elsa shook her head. "I'm the one with the training and the lessons in doing so. Most of the people who work close with my family already know I'm essentially the heiress to the family. Suddenly changing that wouldn't work out so well. I would have to pretty much completely disappear from the non-magical world. If I didn't and Anna took over instead, it would undermine her authority and standing with the important people and probably cause some resentment," Elsa said. It was mostly the truth and she had a feeling Hermione wouldn't want to learn further about it at the moment.

"I'll never understand how such things work. That explains why you seem to know what Neville is going through though," Hermione said as Elsa nodded. The two talked about other things instead at that point and even conversed with Myrtle a little when she came by the bathroom. The usually depressed ghost was still sad, but she seemed to enjoy their company enough not to constantly break out in tears.

{-} {-} {-}

"A dueling club, really?" Ron asked in excitement.

"Yeah! It's only a couple of days away now," Seamus said.

"I wonder who will teach it," Ron said.

"I hope it's Professor Flitwick. Elsa told me he's actually a fairly famous Dueling Champion. He's even known world wide," Harry said.

"That would be cool. I've heard that about him too," Ron admitted.

"I just hope it isn't Professor Lock-" Neville started but Seamus cut him.

"Oi! Don't go blabbing such things! You'll make them come true," he said as Neville seemed to bow his head in apology and clamped his mouth shut with his own hands for a moment.

"I just hope it isn't too late now," Dean said with an overly serious expression.

"Hopefully not. Seamus did stop me. Hopefully it will have been soon enough," Neville said.

"Anyways…" Seamus started in an attempt to move the discussion forward, lest the further tempt fate. "What do you all think they will be teaching us?" he asked.

"Maybe how to counter spells. Maybe counter-curses. That sort thing. What we should be learning in DADA," Ron said with a frown at the end.

"I'm hoping they at least teach us how to dodge," Harry said.

"What do you mean by that?" Dean asked.

"Well… It makes sense. I mean if a spell doesn't hit you, then it can't effect you," Harry said.

Dean, Seamus, and Ron seemed to blink in response as they thought over Harry's statement. Neville hummed in thought as he nodded sagely.

"That may be true," Neville said. "I know motion to an extent is important when it comes to the higher levels of Dueling championships."

"True it may be. Bloody boring it for sure is," Seamus said. He really wanted to learn some wicked cool counter spells and such. Harry didn't say anything more on the topic of dodging because he agreed with them. He wanted to learn how to dodge, but learning spells did sound more fun.

"Either way. It sounds like a good idea and dead useful. I don't know if this Heir guy's beast can duel, but I'm sure the heir can," Ron said. "Take him out and you probably won't have to worry so much about the beast."

"What makes you so sure the Heir is a guy?" Parvati asked with a slight frown. Lavender was sitting next to her but more focused on looking Ron and the other boys over.

"I don't know for sure, but I'm just say it's probably a guy. I don't think a girl would go and write words on the wall in blood paint like that," Ron defended his statement.

"It still could be a girl…" Parvati said weakly. Though she had to admit if it was a girl it would be a girl with no style, fashion or class. Parvati and Lavender joined the guys in their discussion for a little bit after that. Lavender mostly giggled every now and then, which seemed to cause Seamus to swell up in confidence since she seemed to respond to him the most.

{-} {-} {-}

It was finally time for the first meeting of the dueling club. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Elsa and pretty much the entire school was excited about it. Everyone kept wondering who was going to teach the club. The group was so large they were all meeting in the Great Hall. The tables and chairs usually out for meals were nowhere to be found. Harry found it impressive seeing so many students in one place at once apart from meals.

"Ugh… Why did I have to almost say it…" Neville groaned when he was the first to see a man in very colorful and flamboyant robes open the doors to the Great Hall. He didn't even really pay much attention to Professor Snape, who was scowling as always, following Professor Lockhart.

Ron sighed. "Don't worry, mate. I'd bet there were plenty of people who actually said his name. This isn't on you at all," he said.

Harry nodded to that. "It's my brand of luck clearly, if anything," he muttered to his friends.

"Maybe Professor Snape will somehow make it better… Probably not," Elsa said in defeat.

"Either way we might as well see what happens tonight at least," Hermione said. She was only a little more hopeful than her friends the Dueling Club wouldn't be a complete waste of time.

"Hello everyone! It is good to see so much interest in art of dueling! Professor Dumbledore agreed to let me host this little club. That way you can all get a little practical experience while learning to defend yourself as I have done countless times before! Clearly for more details you can read my collected works!" the man said.

Hermione just sighed. " _It wouldn't be good to out him here in front of everyone_ ," she reminded herself. "He's just going to brag… isn't he," she said louder than she meant to say. She was clearly losing hope.

"Heh hah. Now that I've gotten the obligatory self-promotion out of the way," he said with a wink that actually got a round of small laughs, mostly from the girls. "Let's get started, shall we?" he asked.

He then motioned towards Professor Snape who walked over to stand on the platform Professor Lockhart seemed to conjure while he was giving his opening speech. "Professor Snape has sportingly agreed to assist me with this venture and to preform an opening demonstration," Professor Lockhart said.

Professor Snape introduced himself with a reinforced version of his usual scowl.

"Now don't you worry," Professor Lockhart started again while giving a smile full of gleaming white teeth. "You'll still have your Potions' Professor when I'm done. Heh hah!"

"You think the two could off each other?" Ron asked hopefully in a quiet voice.

"I doubt it. Though I wouldn't be surprised if Professor Snape managed to accidentally get rid of Professor Lockhart after the whole incident during Halloween. You all told me the buffoon volunteered himself to brew up the petrification cure when the mandrakes were ready. If there is one thing Professor Snape won't tolerate more than anything else, it is trying to take over his job as the school's Potion Brew Master," Elsa said.

Ron gave a dramatic sigh. "I think you're right…" He then gave a wry grin as he added, "Though I might just momentarily forgive him if he does get rid of DummyHart for us."

The group actually quietly laughed to that as the two professors moved over to a demonstration platform. "Now as I said earlier… We shall bow to each other. It is dueling custom. Even if it wouldn't be wise to do so against someone trying to actually harm you. Unless you are of course as talented and experience as yours truly! Then it won't matter. Heh hah!" Lockhart said.

He next turned and gave a very showy bow to Professor Snape. Snape merely gave a slight lowering of his head in return. The two Professors held their wands in front of them like swords.

"As you can see. We are holding our wands in the acceptable position for a duel and combat in general," Professor Lockhart explained. "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us intending to really kill the other," he said.

Harry and a few others doubted Professor Snape wasn't going to aim to kill. Not with the way he was silently snarling at the DADA Professor.

"One! Two! Three!" Professor Lockhart counted.

The two men both moved their wands above their heads and cast their first spells. "Expelliarmus!" Professor Snape shouted as a light of red shot from his wand and struck Professor Lockhart. The DADA Professor went flying backwards, flipping a few times in the air while doing so, before he slammed into the wall and crumbled to the floor.

The Slytherins, along with Draco, cheered as their Head of House and favorite professor won the duel with such ease.

Several girls gasped in shock and asked each other in concern if Professor Lockhart was okay.

Most of the guys just shook their heads or gave knowing shrugs at what just happened.

Ron looked at the heap that was Lockhart on the floor with hope in his eyes while planning how to actually forgive Snape for everything including being a Slytherin.

Harry found it both odd and fitting Professor Lockhart made such a show of his defeat as he sailed through the air. He was actually wondering if it was something the flamboyant Professor practiced in his spare time. He could just see the man practicing that under the pretense of making sure if he ever went down it was in a manner fitting of someone such as himself. He guessed Elsa thought of something similar given she tried to hide a giggle.

The professor stood back up a little unsteady, straightened out his robes and marched back to the demonstration stage. He acted as if he meant to go through the air like that and wasn't at all bothered by what happened. Ron gave a sigh of disappointment. Draco was smirking as if he was the one victorious.

Professor Lockhart cleared his throat and readjusted his hat so it sat fashionably of center atop his head. "Well… There you have it! That was the Disarming Charm. As you can see… I've lost my wand… Ah yes… Thank you, Miss Brown," he said. Lavender couldn't help but blush and look a little dreamy at him as he took his wand from her hands.

"Very good choice to show them that one, Professor Snape. It is a very useful spell. However, it was obvious to one trained, such as myself, what you were going to do. I knew at least seven ways I could have countered you… But I thought it would be a good idea to show the students," Professor Lockhart said.

Professor Snape simply scowled and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He wanted to be furious, but he knew Lockhart would say something like that. He did feel vindicated to have bested the Defense Professor, even if he knew the man was a fraud like all of the staff.

"Now then… Let's break you off into pairs. Everyone should practice the Disarming Charm and only the Disarming Charm," Professor Lockhart said. Harry and the others were pretty sure this could only lead to disaster, but they didn't have a choice. They also doubted everyone would just be practicing the Disarming Charm the whole time. There were only two Professors, even if one of them was Professor Snape. There was no way they would know what you actually used when they weren't looking.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry was looking to his partner for the practice session. "My name's Justin Finch-Fletchley. I'm a Hufflepuff," he introduced himself.

"I'm Harry Potter. I recognize you from class," Harry greeted in return.

"I'm a bit surprised you remember me. What with all of the crazy stuff you get up to," Justin said in a friendly manner.

Harry gave a slight smile and nod to him. "I don't really ask for it, but it happens…" Harry said. "You're a muggleborn right? I overheard you talking about going to Eton before you found out you were a wizard." The boy nodded to him. "That's a really impressive school," Harry said.

"Not as impressive as coming here," Justin admitted though he seemed to appreciate Harry's compliment. Harry kind of gave a nod of agreement to Justin. As well-known as Eton was, it wasn't a magic school.

"What do you say we just watch what is about to happen?" Harry asked as he gave a grin and looked around at the paired off people.

"I guess so… Probably won't last long before they actually bring us back to order anyways and have us practice properly," Justin agreed with a grin of his own. Harry liked this. He was thinking maybe he could make a new friend from a different house.

{-} {-} {-}

Elsa frowned at her grinning opponent. Pansy seemed to think this was her big chance to show up Little Miss Popular Perfect Princess. Elsa was sure Pansy would be using any spell she knew apart from the Disarming charm. Elsa gave a sigh and said, "Let's just get this over with…"

"I'll be sure to send you back to your tower crying, Ravenclaw Princess," Pansy said giggling in a very haughty way. It reminded Elsa of a spoiled bratty girl from a very minor house who thought her family's nobility was undeniable. Elsa gave a slight giggle that went unnoticed by her opponent at how fitting the image was for Pansy.

The girls stood a distance apart from each other and actually gathered a group of curious onlookers more interested in what was about to happen than their own practice. "I'm guessing we can skip the whole bowing thing. I'm not about to bow to you and you aren't about to bow to me," Elsa said dismissively.

Pansy actually turned a little red in anger. She wasn't about to bow and she knew Elsa wasn't either, but she wanted to be the one who said it. She instead settled for an indignant "Hmph" and got her wand ready. She had a good number of spells she planned on using to put this stuck up slut always trying to seduce Draco in her place.

The two were facing each other and Fred was half tempted to play music of some kind using magic to set the atmosphere. After a minute or so of a stare down, Pansy made her move. "Stingus!" she shouted sending a powerful stinging hex at Elsa.

"Protego," Elsa said with ease as her shield blocked the spell. Pansy blinked in surprise. Elsa remained calm as she waited for the next spell.

Pansy recovered from her shock and shouted, "Locomortor Wibbly!"

"Protego," Elsa calmly said. "Really? You're using that spell again? Did you forget what happened last time you used it?" Elsa couldn't help but taunt the other girl.

Pansy almost seemed like she was going to growl before she shouted, "Flipendo!" She was thinking the Knockback Jinx might not be blockable, or at least it would still do something to Elsa and that would be a victory.

Elsa gracefully side stepped and said, "Expelliarmus." Pansy forgot Elsa loved doing that whole graceful movement thing, but she was surprised Elsa seamlessly cast the disarming spell at the same time. The spell hit and sent Pansy skidding back a bit, her wand fell to the ground.

Pansy sighed in defeat and glowered at Elsa. Elsa paid her no mind. Elsa was thinking maybe she might have to do something more to end the Pansy problem permanently. She really didn't want to have her own Draco vs. Harry style rivalry, or worse yet Draco vs. Ron rivalry. It was at that moment Professor Lockhart shouted and got everyone to stop their practice.

Elsa looked around and found it almost humorous seeing the results. Seamus was again covered in some soot as Neville looked confused at how it happened. All he had done was block the spell not thinking to disarm in the heat of the moment. Ron was happily licking some honey from his fingers. His opponent was from Hufflepuff and thought to make him stick to the ground before disarming him.

The one pair's results who weren't funny was Hermione and Millicent Bulstrode from Slytherin. It seemed the pair forewent wands and physically fought each other. Hermione was in a headlock grabbing the larger girl by the hair. Harry ended up separating the two of them.

Professor Lockhart looked completely at a loss for what to say now. Professor Snape was actually doing the teacher thing and countering all of the various spell mishaps, though he was "accidentally" overlooking Gryffindor students. The older Gryffindors took it upon themselves to help out their housemates as a result.

Fred felt torn. On one hand, he got to see a kick ass duel with Elsa. On the other hand, he missed all of the delightful chaos. George saw it so he would just have to get details from him later. The other onlookers were glad they got distracted and chose to watch the match between Elsa and Pansy judging from what happened with everyone else.

"Perhaps we should have one pair demonstrate how to properly block or disarm," Professor Snape said with a slight smirk in his voice. He liked showing up the DADA Professor and proving he was easily better suited for such things.

"That sounds like a great idea! But who…" Professor Lockhart said in thought.

Snape was about to suggest Harry and Draco, but a student, Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff, spoke up, "Oooo! Elsa and Pansy! Elsa totally knows how to do that stuff already. We saw her." The other onlookers nodded in agreement.

"Is that so…" Professor Snape said as he walked over. He would admit he was slightly curious. If any others were suggested he would immediately blow them off, but Elsa didn't go around bragging and making up stories about herself. If someone said she knew it, then she probably did. He found this curious.

Pansy's eyes actually widened a little bit. She blushed as she looked to the side thinking quickly. She did not want Elsa to beat her again and this time in front of the whole school. "W-w-wouldn't Harry and Draco be better?" she finally asked almost pleading, though only a few picked up on that.

Professor Snape paused in his steps and calculated what to do here. He was curious about Elsa, but if Pansy was acting like that it was clear the girl did not want to face Elsa again. He wasn't about to put one of his students in front of the school if they had already given up. He gave a curt nod. "You're right, Miss Parkinson. Harry and Draco would be a better choice. They aren't likely to have accidents and mishaps," he said as he brought Draco up to the stage.

The Slytherin Professor whispered something in Draco's ear, "Potter's not likely to know what to do. Especially if Lockhart is instructing him. Have a little fun."

Draco grinned at that. This was a perfect opportunity. He could not only show up Harry I'm Too Special Potter, but he could also impress Elsa by doing so he figured. He had rethought on his options some again after their discussion regarding the Chamber. Elsa might be a bit too strong willed at times, but perhaps that would change a little once he proved himself and earned her affections.

Besides, the last thing most Lord Malfoys wanted was a Lady Malfoy who just followed orders like a servant. There was no fun in that. No passion. No depth or brilliance. Anyone with just an ounce of a brain could follow orders. Just look at Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco was also starting to think he might have a better idea on who to pick than his father did, considering the girls he had mentioned a couple of times to Draco. He would make sure there weren't any contracts of course, but his dad was unlikely to do that. "Too limiting and pointless for a Malfoy," his father always said. They were the ones people wanted to be with. They didn't need to better their standing or wealth.

Harry focused on Draco and mostly ignored Lockhart's "advice". He was pretty sure Draco wasn't going to be trying to disarm him if that smile was anything to go by. He would do what he was supposed to do and block the spells Malfoy sent at him before then deciding to disarm him.

"Now bow…" Professor Lockhart said. Draco and Harry did so very slightly and didn't take their eyes off each other. "On three, start," Professor Lockhart said.

"One…" Harry still looked Draco in the eyes.

"Two…" before Professor Lockhart could get to three Draco was already moving his wand and casting his first spell.

"Protego!" Harry said as he used the shield charm to block.

Draco blinked in surprise. Just like Harry thought, Professor Snape had no intention of teaching Draco how to block spells. Draco then tried to cover up his shock by casting another spell.

"Protego," Harry said as he calmly looked Draco in the eyes.

The blonde Slytherin actually seemed unsettled by Harry's gaze. This wasn't how Professor Snape told him it would go. Harry was supposed to be clueless and nervous. He was not supposed to be calm and collected.

"Everte Statum!" Draco shouted putting more power into it hoping to overpower Harry's shield charm. This should blast Harry back and cause him to stumble over in pain.

"Protego!" Harry said and used his shield charm to bounce the spell to the ground harmlessly, but only a few noticed this.

Harry then calmly said, "I'm giving you one more chance, Draco. Then I will attack and you can demonstrate how to block spells, since that is what we're supposed to be doing."

Professor Lockhart was actually impressed by Harry's performance. He hadn't really instructed him to use the shield charm, but he would find a way to take credit for doing so once this was over.

Professor Snape quickly whispered something to Draco again. Since Draco seemed to be smirking, Harry was again sure it wasn't about blocking spells or defending against them. Harry's eyes narrowed and he shifted his position. He was going to take a leaf out of Elsa's book and he hoped she would forgive him once he apologized, if she cared about him doing so in the first place.

Professor Snape's eyes narrowed a bit to focus on Harry Potter. Potter changed his stance. It was a good one too if what he thought was the purpose for it. Few wizards, even well-known fighters, bothered to simply dodge and counter. He was about to tell Draco to use a different spell so he could study Potter, but it was too late. Professor Snape decided it wouldn't matter anyways with the spell he told Draco to use. It would be worth missing a chance to study Potter now just to see the idiot-show-off scared and put in his place.

"Serpensortia," Draco said with a smug grin as a giant black snake sprang from his wand. He couldn't wait to see the look on Potter's face and was going to thank Professor Snape for giving him this plan later.

However, both Professor Snape and Draco were shocked when Harry remained completely calm and looked the snake in the eyes. When the boy spoke, they were stunned like the rest of the students.

Harry was briefly surprised by the snake appearing and while it scared him, he again borrowed a leaf from Elsa's book and stayed outwardly calm. He then unknowingly spoke in a language only he and the snake could understand. " _Look at me,_ " Harry said in what sounded like a hiss to everyone else.

The snake paused in its slithering and flicked its tongue at the boy in front of it curiously.

" _Calm…_ " Harry hissed and the snake relaxed and kept looking at him. Harry knew it wouldn't hurt anyone now. He stayed focused on it and was surprised when it suddenly vanished in magical ash. He looked up and was shocked to hear only silence and see a completely stunned group of students along with two equally stunned professors.

"I think we're done here," Professor Snape said as he looked over Harry. This was an unforeseen scenario. It was also rather troubling to the Potions' Professor. Not only could the boy speak in the tongue, but he was also clam and commanding while doing so. He didn't understand a word the boy said, but he could tell by the boy's tone, even if he was seemingly hissing.

Harry was curious and about to ask what was going on, when suddenly he felt Ron grab him and whisper, "We need to go." Harry followed quickly as did Elsa, Hermione and Neville. They just passed through the doors when they heard everyone start to speak worriedly to each other.

{-} {-} {-}

"What's going on?" Harry asked when they were again in their usual empty classroom.

"How come you didn't tell us you were a Parseltongue?" Ron asked in an almost angry voice due to frustration as Harry found himself in a chair.

"A what?" Harry asked.

Ron sighed. He usually didn't mind Harry's lack of understanding, but at times like these it was really annoying. "A Parseltongue," he said calmer. "It means you can talk to snakes."

"So that's what I did? I bet plenty of others can. Why was everyone silent like that?" he asked.

"They blood well can't! Parseltongue is really rare… This is bad… really bad," Ron said with a groan.

"How come?" Elsa asked.

"It's seen as a dark art. Speaking Parseltongue is associated with dark magic. You-Know-Who was the last well-known speaker," Ron explained. Hermione gasped and Harry felt a little sick. Neville seemed to be in thought. Elsa was giving a thoughtful frown.

"But… I'm not like him… I didn't even know I was speaking a different language. I was telling it to stay calm and not attack," Harry said in confusion.

"All anyone could hear was you speaking in Parseltongue. You could have been telling it who to attack first for all they knew," Ron said.

"I wasn't… How bad is it?" Harry asked in worry.

"You-Know-Who was just the last one. The most famous of them all is in fact Salazar Slytherin. It's why a snake is the symbol of his house. Everyone is going to think you're his Heir for sure," Ron said looking annoyed at himself for what was going to happen to his friend. The worst part was they couldn't do much about it.

"B-b-but… I'm not even related to him…" Harry said in his defense as he tried not to panic too much.

"How do you know that really? No offense… But you didn't even really know much about your own parents or being a wizard until last year. For all we know you could be his 12 times great grand nephew or something," Ron said as Harry looked to the ground.

"No. He isn't related to Salazar. The Potters aren't related to Salazar. There are no such records and I can tell you right now, one thing a family related to Salazar Slytherin would do was keep very precise and detailed records showing such," Neville said.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked genuinely curious.

Neville sighed. "My annoying lordship training. I've had to memorize so many family lines it's insane."

"Huh…" Ron said in surprise. He was actually thankful he wasn't a bloody lord for once if that was the case.

"See! Harry's fine!" Hermione said sounding more relieved than even Harry felt.

Neville shook his head. "I was saying that for our benefit. Very few will know that for sure. Draco probably doesn't even know that information yet. If the other students aren't from a traditional wizarding family that cares about that stuff, they won't know. Sadly, Ron is right. A lot of people will think Harry is Slytherin's Heir."

"After some time, they'll forget, but it will probably be well into next semester unless something drastic happens before then," Elsa added as a small glimmer of hope they could just weather what was to come.

"We should all get going," Ron said peering into the hallway. "We probably don't want to be seen out too late tonight."

The others agreed. Hermione came over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder in comfort as she gave a small smile and said, "We at least know better." She turned and smiled to Neville next, "Thanks for clearing that up, Neville. I don't want to know how long it would have weighed Harry down otherwise."

Her hand tightened a little as she spoke to Harry again. "Don't let it get to you." Harry gave a halfhearted nod as Ron motioned to them the coast was clear. Hermione then left with Ron.

"Come on, Harry. Let's get going," Neville said to his friend.

Harry sighed. "You go ahead. I need a little more time."

Neville frowned to this but looked to Elsa. She nodded to him showing she wasn't about to leave Harry alone. If there was one person Harry wouldn't usually try to push away, it was her. Harry didn't notice their brief exchange as Neville said, "Don't stay out too late. Like Ron said. It isn't a good idea for us to stay out too late tonight."

Elsa came over and sat next to Harry. He sighed and looked to her. "What do you think of this?" he asked.

"What are you asking about in particular?" she asked calmly.

"All of it… me being dark," he said as he scoffed and looked away.

Elsa placed a hand on him which Harry found comforting. "No one said you were dark," Elsa corrected.

"But I'm a Parseltongue. You heard Ron," he replied but didn't shove her hand off of him.

"The way I see it. Parseltongue is like magic. It is a tool or a gift," she started. She held her free hand up a little and looked at it briefly before she continued. "A gift can be seen as a curse or a blessing. It is usually how you use the gift that makes it one or the other for sure."

Elsa's blue eyes met Harry's green as she smiled and said, "Look at Dumbledore and Voldemort. Both of them are exceptionally gifted and powerful. Voldemort used his gift to hurt others. To scare them. Force them to do what he wanted and to kill. Dumbledore used his gift to help others. To protect others and to even teach others."

She then held on to Harry's hand closest to her with both of her own. "The way I see it. Your gift of Parseltongue helped tonight. Professor Snape was probably about to do something about the snake. That man would not let something jeopardize his position in the school just to see you scared. Lockhart would most likely have interfered and made things even worse just so he could get a little more spotlight like he did with your arm. But you stayed calm and commanded the snake to do the same and protected anyone from getting bitten by it for sure," she said showing she believed him.

Harry sighed. "It wasn't bad enough having to worry about this heir in the first place. Now everyone's going to think it's me… Ron's right. This is going to be bad."

"Well, like Hermione said. We believe you and we're on your side like always," Elsa countered. She then gave a giggle, "It wouldn't be an exciting year if you weren't caught up in the middle of everything again."

Harry gave a chuckle before saying, "I was hoping for a mostly boring year honestly…"

"That's your problem. You wanted boring. So of course, the world is going to give you exciting instead," Elsa chuckled.

"So, I should be saying things like, 'I sure do hope this year is super exciting and amazing!' that way it will be the opposite?" Harry asked with a bit of a teasing smile.

"You could, but the magic world would know better," Elsa replied. "Face it, Harry Potter. You're doomed to have exciting years while at Hogwarts. You might as well learn to kind of enjoy it and choose the company you want to be there for the excitement."

Harry chuckled. "I think that company found me instead. After all, you kind of dragged me through the portal back in first year."

Elsa scoffed pretending to be offended as she said, "I didn't hear you complaining at the time. Nor did you complain when we were on the train sitting together either."

Harry laughed as Elsa gave him a teasing smile back. "I never said I didn't enjoy it. Just said the company I would want ended up choosing me," Harry said grinning at her.

Elsa blushed a little as she gave a mischievous smile and said, "Careful, Harry. People might start calling you The-Boy-Who-Charms-Witches instead of just The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry blushed this time as Elsa gave a giggle and hugged him. "I think we really should get going now. Don't you, Harry?" she asked.

Harry was still blushing a little as he said, "I wish we were going to the same house together." He then blushed deeper thinking he said something that could be easily taken the wrong way.

"I'd like that. I think it would be fun to see inside Gryffindor Tower," Elsa said. Harry thought he was in the clear. When she was in the doorway with him right behind her, she gave him that smile of her's again. "See you later, Harry Charming Potter. Try to be a bit subtler next time you want a girl's company in your bedroom."

Harry just blushed as she giggled. He did smile though when he noticed her cheeks had a lovely dusting of pink on them and noticed she seemed to be a little more eager to get around the corner and out of sight than normal. " _I love it when she blushes like that,_ " he thought to himself as he headed back quickly to Gryffindor.

He was savoring the moment just now. He knew tomorrow would be a pain with everyone thinking he was the heir. At least, he had his friends. Maybe he would have another one as well. He hoped Justin wouldn't believe the whole Heir nonsense after they talked today and seemed to get along well enough. If Justin was able to get into Eton, a school where eighteen former Prime Ministers went and many of the Royal Family, he had to be smart and not buy into such rumors.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Life and Times of "Slytherin's Heir"

Harry gave a sigh as he sat in the library at a table alone. Most of the school thought he was Slytherin's Heir after the disastrous Dueling Club's first and only meeting. It did at least last a little while, so he got to see some of his friends' matches, since his partner agreed to also watch the show. Both of them figured it would be a disaster.

Harry found Elsa's the most interesting as did a few others who actually paid attention to it. She had done something no one else thought to do. She dodged spells while casting one in return instead of just standing there. He actually looked forward to Elsa and Pansy doing a demonstration so he could get a better look until the Slytherin girl chickened out and volunteered him and Draco instead.

In the end after his match with Draco, he told the snake to calm down and apparently spoke in a different language without even knowing it. He told the snake to calm down, but as Ron said everyone instead now thought he was telling it who to attack first. The rumors quickly spread and even though Harry was ready for them it still wasn't easy. Things were actually worse than he thought they would be.

Harry wasn't sure if Ron made the right call or not by carrying him off like that followed by the others. That action seemed to lend credibility to the rumors and now most of the school believed he was somehow Slytherin's who knows how many times Great grandson. Gryffindor seemed to remain quiet about their thoughts or decided since he was a lion there was no way he was a snake. Unfortunately, the majority were the former instead of the latter.

He also turned out to be wrong about Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry hoped the boy would be smart enough not to believe the rumors, especially after they both enjoyed watching the other duels. However, when he tried to approach the boy, Justin would quickly run off. At first, Justin tried to say he was merely late to something, but that was only the first couple of times. It now seemed the boy thought he was a target. Harry had to admit maybe he was being a little too eager to set the record straight and so Justin had a good reason to think he was a target after all.

Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Elsa were still by his side. Harry was happy for that. He was also much more relieved than he thought he should be when he spoke with Luna and she assured him she knew he wasn't the Heir.

"It's obvious isn't it? You defeated Voldemort. If you were really evil then you would have joined him instead," she told him. Harry really appreciated that but was thrown a little when she next added, "Besides… The Wrackspurts are telling me you aren't the heir. You aren't feeling like an heir would about such a thing." Luna was nice in doses Harry decided, but she was still strange. Then again, most people in the wizarding world were to an extent he figured. It seemed to be almost required for magic users.

Harry had taken to spending more time helping with the potion as a way to retreat from it all. No one would bother him or give him looks and whispers while he was in the Girls' bathroom. They would if anyone knew he was there apart from his friends, but no one did. Percy one time asked about it when he noticed where they were outside in the hall, but quickly got defensive when asked what he was doing in the same corridor at that time. The Prefect then made a quick exit after taking fives points each from Ron, Harry and Neville.

"He's been acting a little dodgy like that lately," Ron said as they headed back that day. It was an attempt to start a conversation and get Harry's mind off of what was going on with the other students. It didn't work because Harry was being stubborn about how bad things were.

Harry hated to admit it, but things were starting to get to him. "Look at it this way," Hermione said one time to try and cheer him up. "Draco's getting mad about it when people call you the heir. I wouldn't be surprised if he came out and admitted he was the heir soon enough and then you won't have to worry about it anymore."

"Do you really think he will?" Harry asked.

"It is possible…" Hermione said a hint of doubt in her answer. Harry gave a half frown to that. "Anyways…" she said in an attempt to move the conversation onward. "We'll know soon enough. The Holidays are almost here and we'll use the potion to get answers from him. He'll at least tell his fellow snakes by this point."

"Did you select a target finally?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled to that triumphantly. She held up a small vial with a couple of black hairs in it. "I'll be Millicent Bulstrode. While we were fighting in dueling club, I managed to see she had a couple of loose hairs on her robe," she said. Hermione then rubbed her neck a little as she added, "For better or worse, it was easy to grab them when she had me in that headlock."

"She's leaving, isn't she?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I can just tell them I changed my mind and decided to stay. Of course, when they notice she, like the rest of the second year Slytherin girls, isn't there afterwards it will already be too late and we'll have Draco's confession." She paused for a moment and frowned in thought. "Or at least what he knows about the Chamber and didn't tell anyone, including Elsa," she said with a thoughtful frown.

"That will be good at least," Harry said before giving a sigh. "I really hate this. At least Fred and George are taking it well like they do everything," he admitted thinking about the way they took to joking around about his supposed status as heir.

Hermione gave a giggle. "That they are. I may not approve of their slacking off, but I will admit their joking natures can be refreshing at times."

{-} {-} {-}

Harry gave another stretch while he was still in the library alone. The brief respites the bathroom hide away provided were nice, but the place was so depressing and a bathroom. He wanted to find another way to get away from it all. That wasn't really easy considering how many students there were in the school. They were everywhere! It was extra noticeable when they were all whispering about him and sneaking glances at him while he wanted to be away from them all.

So, he was here alone and away from everyone else for the moment. Harry figured it would be best that way and with madam Pince students were quiet enough not to bother him as much. Admittedly, things hadn't really gotten better and his mood was only getting darker with this approach, but the boy was sure this was better than being around the others. Maybe he was somehow related to Slytherin despite what Neville said. His friend said such things like that would be seen as important to an old wizarding family, but Harry had the impression the Potters weren't typical even by wizarding standards.

He soon noticed a familiar head of blonde hair sit across from him. Elsa was wearing just her base uniform without the robes at the moment. He broke from his dark musings. "Yes?" he asked as he looked her over. Seeing her like this was quiet the contrast from her usual school attire.

"Harry," Elsa started as he looked into her blue eyes and noticed her smile. "Would you care to fly with me?"

Harry blinked to that before scrunching up his face in thought. "Can we do that? I mean there isn't a Quidditch practice and you aren't on a team, let alone in Gryffindor," he asked.

Elsa gave a giggle, which surprisingly made him feel a little better, as she said, "Of course we can. It isn't past curfew yet and we're both allowed to have broomsticks at Hogwarts now. We can't fly in the halls, but that doesn't sound as much fun as it would be to fly outside anyways. You only had that restriction back in first year."

Harry liked flying and felt a little dumb not having thought of that before. He loved how it felt to fly in the sky. His dark thoughts from earlier were quickly vanishing from his mind. He gave a bright smile, but then it dropped as he asked, "Do you have a broom?"

Elsa kept smiling as she nodded, "I'll show it to you outside. It isn't a Quidditch or racing broom, but it's really good. I got it over summer when I went shopping separately with Neville and his Gran."

She stood up and pulled him up too as she said, "So come on let's go! You do have yours on you right, or do you need to get it from your room first?"

"I need to get it first," Harry said as they left the library together both smiling.

{-} {-} {-}

Elsa waited out of earshot of the Fat Lady's portrait as Harry entered and quietly made his way to his dorm room. He was relieved no one really seemed to notice him enter or if they did, they figured he still wanted to be alone. Once he was in his room, he got out his shrunken broomstick and slipped back out of Gryffindor Tower.

"I really wanted to ask you to do this sooner, but I wanted to have a better feel for my Broomstick first," Elsa said happily as they started walking together with Elsa in the lead.

Harry was still feeling a little surprised he had never thought to do this before as they stood on a Hogwarts balcony outside. He figured you only used a broomstick for Quidditch and Quidditch practice. He now realized with Elsa's words, that was only the case during his first year because of the exception made for him so he could play on the team.

"Are you sure you don't want to wear your school robes? It can get cold when the wind is flying in your face," Harry asked with a little concern.

"I find them to just get in the way when flying usually. The base uniform is good enough. Besides, I had the sales associate place enchantments on it. It feels a little cooler when its warm outside and warmer when it cool outside," Elsa said. It was partly true. She did find the uniform robes getting in the way when flying around and the cold never did bother her much. The uniform only helped a little extra, but Harry didn't need to know that.

Harry shrugged and quickly unshrunk his Nimbus 2000 and climbed on top of it. He was a little surprised he saw Elsa blush a little as she pulled out a pendant from her under her uniform and kiss it. His eyes widened when a broom suddenly popped out in front of her as she grabbed it. It was a broom he had never seen before. "Stardust X?" he asked as he looked at the branding.

"Yep!" Elsa said cheerfully as she climbed on to it sitting side saddle. She definitely looked the part of her nickname sitting liked that and very much a witch. Harry looked over the broom as she hoovered next to him. It actually looked kind of cool. "This is one feature I really love about my Stardust," Elsa said as she tapped the logo with her wand for him to see.

Harry's green eyes watched as the stars on the Broomstick started to move towards the base where something that looked like stardust shot out leaving a short trail. Harry thought that was pretty cool. "Wish I could so something like that with my broom," he said out loud.

Elsa giggled and said, "You could, but then you wouldn't be allowed to use it in games. It's against regulations." Harry nodded to this. It made sense. Something like that could be distracting to others and cause problems. "Let's go already!" Elsa shouted as she shot off on her broom laughing at the sensation of the wind on her face.

The broom seemed to be pretty fast Harry noticed. He gave a grin as he leaned forward on his broom and soon caught up to her. "I don't know if you'll be able to keep up with me sitting on your broom like that," he teased her before flying a circle around her causing Elsa to laugh before he settled in next to her.

"You're right about that," Elsa agreed after a moment. She then gave him a mischievous grin as she suddenly switched positions and shot forward much faster than she was flying earlier. Harry was actually impressed. He was pretty sure it wasn't easy to switch riding positions like that. He gave a smile as he sped up to catch up with her. The two looked at each other briefly and started racing one another for fun.

The two students were like streaks through the air, especially Elsa because of her broom's Flare Mode. They wove in between one another and pulled loop-d-loops around the other in turns. They even flew up really high before going into dives and pulling out of them. Both Elsa and Harry were laughing with glee almost the whole time together.

{-} {-} {-}

Eventually the two friends settled in to a more sedate pace hoovering slightly above the surface of the lake. Elsa leaned down and ran a hand across the top of the water. "So how are you feeling now, Harry?" she asked while watching her hand glide atop the water.

Harry took in a deep breath and let it out. "Much better. I figured being alone was the thing I needed, but it seems going for a flight with my first friend was instead." Elsa turned to look at him and gave a smile. Harry felt warm inside seeing her smile.

Elsa sat up straight and changed to sitting side saddle again as she said, "I figured as much. I'm glad you came flying with me. I love flying, probably not as much as you, but it seems even more fun flying with a friend."

"We'll have to do it again more often," Harry started. "Right now, this is something only we can do with each other. Hermione isn't enough of a fan of flying to get a broom and they aren't cheap either. Neville's the same way."

Elsa giggled, "And Ron would probably consider it a sin to fly on a broom and not play or practice Quidditch at the same time. After all, if you have time to fly, you have time to practice!"

Harry gave a laugh at that. He was pretty sure that would be the case with Ron. He then jokingly asked, "Should I call our outings solo practice then? You know to avoid lectures from him?"

Elsa laughed. "If you want to. It's your call," she said still laughing. Secretly she kind of hoped he did. She kind of liked the idea of her and Harry having something only the two of them knew about and did together.

Harry decided he might just do that after she answered him. He also liked the idea of getting out to fly his broom for fun. Elsa proved to be a great flyer so he wouldn't have to really hold back on his flying for her. She could also keep up with him well enough and they could both really let loose on their brooms.

Elsa leaned her head back a little and looked up to the night sky as she floated up a little higher. "Even though we have Astronomy, I still like looking at the stars and not having to worry about either mapping them or memorizing their names. Or even using a telescope."

Harry wasn't sure what to make of what he was feeling at the moment, but a part of him wanted to memorize the view of Elsa riding her broom and looking up to the stars. He wished he had his camera with him to capture the moment. " _Her nickname fits her far too well..._ " Harry thought to himself. He then gave a small grin and did a flip around her before cruising next to her.

Elsa gave a giggle as she said, "Show-off." She spared him a look and stuck her tongue out at him really briefly. He laughed at that and the two looked up to the stars as they hoovered along slowly.

Harry wasn't sure how long they had been like that, but he loved it. With all of the looks he was getting lately; the castle was feeling a little too stuffy. Being out here in the air during the night, was even more freeing than he usually felt when flying.

He turned to look at Elsa and was surprised to see her looking right at him before she quickly looked away with her cheeks a little pink. He then said to her, "You're right. It is nice to be out here under the stars and not having to worry about an assignment." He gave a small smile as he added, "I'm glad you brought me out here. Thanks, Elsa."

She nodded not quite meeting his eyes with her cheeks still a little pink. Harry admitted she looked really pretty to himself. He then grew a little concerned her cheeks were still a little pink. "Maybe we should go back inside now. It's getting a little late and it is cold," he said to her. She didn't really seem like she was chilly or anything, even with her pink cheeks, but he wasn't sure since she was good at hiding her true feelings when she wanted to be. Elsa gave a nod as they made their way back to the castle and landed.

Harry watched with fascination as Elsa merely touched the top of her broomstick to her pendant and it disappeared. He looked at it closer as they walked. "That pendant of yours looks nice. It's also cool how it calls out your broom," he said to her. He might have to look into getting one himself sometime.

"Thanks," Elsa said her cheeks still a little pink though they were slowly returning to their usual color. "I went to a store called Buswick's Broom Emporium. They had a lot of brooms. Way more than Quality Quidditch Supplies did. They also customized brooms and even offer broom accessories," she said.

She traced the broom on her pendant with a finger while she smiled at it. "This pendant is one of their special services. I told them how to design it and set the alternate activation," she said.

"The umm…" Harry started blushing a little. "Kiss…" he said still blushing. Elsa also blushed a little as she nodded.

"I'm not sure why I wanted to activate it like that tonight. All had to do was tap my wand to it," Elsa said. She wanted Harry to know kissing a pedant wasn't required. The two then walked in silence for the rest of their trek.

As they came to where they would have to go their separate ways, she gave him a smile. "Remember, Harry," she said looking seriously. "You said we would have to do this again. I plan on holding you to that promise."

Harry gave a nod in return. "I plan on keeping my word. It was a lot of fun. I really needed it too. Thanks again, Elsa."

"What are friends for?" she said with a smile as she left giving him a wave goodbye.

Harry returned her wave and said, "Goodnight, Elsa."

"Goodnight, Harry," she returned with a smile before they parted company.

{-} {-} {-}

When she was sure no one else was around, Elsa gave a really big grin to herself and tried not to feel too excited and happy with little success. The flight was a lot of fun, but it was also really nice doing something with Harry alone for once. She really liked it and now she was in her full-on crushing mode as she called it again. As she made her way to Ravenclaw Tower, she regained her composure and answered the riddle before entering.

Luna found Elsa rather quickly. The first-year girl looked for a moment at Elsa and couldn't stop the wide grin tugging at her lips. "What is it?" Elsa asked.

"They're bright pink," the girl answered simply. It was enough to cause Elsa to blush again as she knew what Luna was talking about. The younger blonde giggle-laughed to that, since that was how she did such things.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Luna," Elsa said as she didn't meet the younger girl's eyes.

Luna just giggle-laughed louder to that. "Someone had a lot of fun doing something," Luna teased while following Elsa into the second-year room.

"Is that so?" Morag said as the two entered the room.

"Yep!" Luna said with a wide grin the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland would be proud of. Elsa was starting to think it was a mistake telling Luna about that book. The girl found a copy of it not too long ago and it soon became her favorite.

"I don't know what Luna is talking about," Elsa said defending herself. No one was buying it. Elsa seemed to be really caught off guard tonight. Morag and the others fully intended to take advantage of the situation. They were having another one of their infamous sleep overs.

"I get a feeling we should feel lucky Elsa remembered to make it back on time tonight," Mandy said with a suggestive giggle as the others joined her.

Elsa sighed… She had a feeling she would be selecting dare a lot tonight. Otherwise she would be constantly grilled about what happened tonight.

"Let's get started!" Luna said with a grin. She always really looked forward to these parties. They were a lot of fun. "Can I go first?" she asked innocently.

Morag gave a huge grin. "I don't see a problem with that," she said. "Does anyone else?" she asked. Morag was not surprised that Elsa seemed to be the only one who protested in the end.

"Elsa!" Luna said cheerfully. Elsa sighed. "Truth or Dare?" she asked still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Elsa gave a victorious smile as she too eagerly said, "Dare!"

Luna's grin held strong for a few seconds. She then innocently said, "I dare you to tell us what happened tonight to get them so bright pink."

"Is… Is that allowed? I'm pretty sure that's against the rules," Elsa said with a frown. She knew it was a weak defense, but she was sticking with it.

"She did say dare…" Morag said in a singsong voice as the others nodded in agreement.

"I'll remember this…" Elsa said dangerously. Morag actually felt a little uneasy, but she really wanted to know why the princess was blushing. Elsa took in a deep breath. "I went on a broom flight…" she started. "With Harry…" she finished.

Lisa and surprisingly Padma both squealed in delight. Elsa knew she might as well get the details out of the way now. Otherwise they would just all keep daring her to tell them what happened. Elsa was surprised she wasn't as horrified at the prospect as she thought she would be. As she talked, Elsa found herself even enjoying telling them about it. Maybe she liked it because talking about such things was something friends did.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry felt a lot better after the broom flight with Elsa. He felt a lot more confident as well and it seemed easier to ignore what the others were saying about him. He even decided to try one more time to approach Justin. He would ask some of the Hufflepuffs he knew were Justin's friends where to find him.

It didn't take him long to find a group of second year Hufflepuffs. Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones were all three sitting together at a table in one of the study halls talking quietly to each other. Harry approached them and overheard part of their conversation.

"I told Justin to just wait it out in the dorm. With Harry marking him as his next target, there isn't another way about it," Ernie said to the two girls.

"You really think its Harry then?" Hannah asked in awe.

"Of course! We all heard him speaking Parseltongue at the Dueling Club," Ernie answered her.

"But he's always seemed so nice," Hannah said in Harry's defense, even if she sounded uncertain.

"He spoke Parseltongue. That's all you need to know. There's never been a wizard who speaks snake and didn't go dark," Ernie said.

Harry found himself shocked by the boy's words. He should be used to it by now, but he wasn't.

"Justin talked to Harry at the Dueling Club. Potter admitted to him he overheard Justin talking about being down for Eton earlier in the year. That's not something you go sharing around with Slytherin's Heir on the loose now is it?" Ernie asked drinking in the attention of the two girls.

"But they seemed to be having a good time talking," Hannah said. She had seen them before she got caught up in watching Elsa's Duel.

"He was probably confirming Justin was a muggle-born," Ernie said.

"Why would I care about that?" Harry asked announcing his presence. Ernie actually jumped in his seat. Hannah and Susan also did a little but not as much as the boy.

"What do you want?!" Ernie asked hastily.

"I wanted to ask if you could tell me where to find Justin. I wanted to talk to him," Harry admitted.

"What?!" Ernie asked out loud. "Are you daft? I'm not telling you where to find him. I won't bring my friend to slaughter like that."

"I don't want to hurt him or anything. I wanted to explain to him I'm not Slytherin's Heir. I thought we could be friends," Harry said.

"I'm not about to buy that. You're going around hunting down muggle-borns and squibs. There's no way you could want to be his friend," Ernie said.

"What do you mean? Why would I care about that?" Harry asked. He was actually puzzled about this.

"You went after Filch's cat after you two ran afoul," Ernie accused.

"Everyone runs afoul of Filch. I remember you even cheered after it happened. Maybe you're this heir," Harry said seething a little.

"I'm not in Slytherin! I'm in Hufflepuff!" Ernie said as if that made all the difference needed.

"I'm in Gryffindor…" Harry pointed out trying to calm down.

"Well… You could be trying to fool us. A little misdirection!" Ernie said accusingly.

"If I was doing that, wouldn't I have been in Hufflepuff? The house that doesn't usually bring too much attention to itself?" Harry countered pointedly.

Hannah and Susan were looking back and forth between the two. They were listening to the argument and more interested than they probably should be in it.

"We don't have anything against muggle-borns like you do. You attacked Creevey first after Flich's cat," Ernie said.

"Colin's a friend of mine…" Harry said lowly. "If I really was the heir why would I attack him?" Harry asked. His tone was rather dangerous, even if he didn't mean for it to be. He didn't like that someone claimed he attacked a friend of his.

"I heard you scolded him soon after we started when he took a picture of you. He's taken more pictures of you since then. He even took pictures of you at the game. I bet you didn't like that," Ernie said acting as if he was scoring a point in their verbal spar.

"I told him what Percy told me last year at Christmas when I got my own camera. I actually wanted to see the pictures he took of the game. He said he got a good one of the winning catch," Harry said.

"I have heard they're friends. One of the first years told me Colin even called them Photography Buddies," Hannah interjected.

"Yeah… well… you speak Parseltongue," Ernie said a little desperately. He soon nodded and seemed to feel like he was winning the argument again.

"I didn't even know I was speaking a different language…" Harry admitted with a sigh.

"Doesn't matter," Ernie said giving a satisfied grin. "You were still speaking it. You've got to be Slytherin's Heir. That's why the snake's their symbol. Salazar Slytherin was called Old Snake-tongue."

"I don't have anything to do with Slytherin. My family isn't related to him and his house doesn't even like me," Harry said.

Susan actually blinked for a moment and whispered something to Hannah. Hannah seemed to understand and nod vigorously to her friend's words. The two were about to say something, but Macmillan wasn't done yet and felt he was on a roll.

"Misdirection again. You're friends with Elsa. She gets mighty chummy with Draco sometimes. You're probably using her to pass messages. Who better than the Ravenclaw Princess for such a thing?" he asked in an accusing voice.

"Oh my god!" Hannah said loudly. "You're trying to drag Elsa into this now?" she asked as she and Susan stood up together suddenly. They would be extra defensive of Elsa since they felt she helped them with Professor Snape in Potions when they sat with her.

"Harry's right you know," Susan said. "My aunt's making me take my family lessons and that includes genealogy of the different families. The Potters are probably the most distantly related to Salazar and that's if they are at all."

She shook her head. "Bringing Elsa into it… That's going too far. Not to mention he's friends with Hermione as well," Susan said as the two girls left in a huff.

"Of course, he befriended the two smartest girls in the school. He probably tricked them with his Parseltongue," Ernie said in a last effort, but the girls weren't buying it.

Harry started to leave knowing Ernie wouldn't be helping him. He decided it was a bad idea trying to talk to Justin before they exposed Malfoy as Slytherin's Heir. Before he could leave, Ernie had one more thing to say to him.

"Just so you know, you don't have me fooled. And if you're making your list… I'm a pure blood. You can trace my family back nine generations of witches and warlocks. I'm as pure as anyone," he said with a hint of pride.

Harry gave a huff and didn't answer the boy. He found it rich though. Ernie's words were further proof he was more likely to be the heir than Harry. Someone bragging about how pure their blood was? That was more like Slytherin than a boy who befriended muggle-born witches and wizards and whose mom was a muggle-born witch.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry was in a huff as he left the study and not fully paying attention where he was walking. He bumped into something very solid and large. "Oof!" a voice said. Harry looked up. It was a Christmas tree. Harry blinked and then noticed it was in fact Hagrid carrying a Christmas tree.

"Are ye alright there, 'Arry?" Hagrid asked in his friendly voice.

"I suppose…" Harry said.

"What's got ya bothered?" Hagrid asked.

"Its this heir nonsense," Harry started.

"Aye… That be bothering all 'o us. Grim business that…" Hagrid said as he set down the tree.

"Yeah well… It's even worse when everyone thinks you're this heir," Harry said.

"Anybody who says that about ye gots another thing coming," Hagrid said. "Right barmy they gotta be."

"I wish that was the case," Harry muttered. His dark thoughts already returned tenfold from what they were before the broom flight with Elsa. Harry sighed as Hagrid sat down next to him. "What are you doing, Hagrid?" he asked.

"Getting Hogwarts ready for Christmas obviously," Hagrid said. He then grinned as he said, "Gonna be a good feast this year. I suppose we need it. What with this Chamber business and all."

"I hear you there," Harry said to his large friend. "How have you been holding up?" he asked.

Hagrid sighed. "Roosters been dying on me. The count's at three now," he said.

"Sorry to hear that… Do you know what's causing it?" Harry asked.

"It's either foxes or a Blood-Sucking Bugbear. I'm waiting for some things to arrive to help protect the remaining rooster and chickens," Hagrid said.

"Well… I think I should get going," Harry said as he stood up.

"Are ye sure yer alright now? Ye still seem like something's bothering you," Hagrid said full of concern as he stood up.

"I'll be alright. I think at least. Not much that can be done about it. Anyways… Later, Hagrid," Harry said.

"Later Harry. Remember… All this you being the heir is raving nonsense and nothing more. You took out You-Know-Who when you were a baby. That ain't something some Dark Lord or Slytherin's Heir type would do," Hagrid said.

"Thanks, Hagrid," Harry said as he walked again. He needed to clear his head so he made sure to take his time doing so. He took a roundabout way to Gryffindor Tower.

When Harry rounded a different corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. His jaw fell open in shock. He saw Justin, but the boy wasn't his usual self. He was petrified. "What?!" Harry couldn't help but shout aloud in confusion and anger. This was just his luck! He found Justin but it was too late.

Harry then noticed Justin wasn't alone. "Whaaat?!" Harry shouted again unintentionally. This time is was purely confusion. Floating next to Justin was Nearly Headless Nick. The ghost seemed both more solid and still intangible at the same time. He wasn't sure what could hurt a ghost like that and it really frightened him.

"What's this now?!" a familiar and dreaded voice singsonged. Harry could only look up to Peeves blankly. Peeves took in a deep breath ready to shout at the top of his lungs. Harry knew things were going to get even worse and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Attack! Attack! It's another attack!" Peeves shouted. He then continued to yell, "No pet, no human, no ghost is safe! Run while you still can!" he then kept repeating it as he flew through the halls.

Harry couldn't leave before there were suddenly several students in the hallway. "Caught red handed Potter!" Ernie said obviously feeling vindicated by this situation while others whispered to themselves.

"Enough! Mr. Macmillan," Professor McGonagall said causing a hush to fall over the students. She looked over the scene warily. She wasn't sure what to do here. She did not think Harry Potter was responsible, but he might have seen something and Dumbledore would want to know. It was also probably for the best to get him out of here for now.

Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra immediately started getting to work on moving Justin to the hospital wing. It took Professor McGonagall a bit to figure out what to do about Nearly-Headless Nick. Her solution wasn't very dignified, but it would work. She conjured a large fan and handed it to Ernie instructing him to use it to guide Nick to the hospital wing as well.

"This way Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said as she led the way.

"Professor. I didn't-" he started before she cut him off.

"This is out of my hands, Mr. Potter," she said sternly. Harry then followed in silence as she led the way to the Professor Dumbledore's office.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry sighed as he looked around the Headmaster's office. There wasn't much else he could do until Professor Dumbledore came. The office was rather large and there were bookcases everywhere. Harry also noticed a large number of strange instruments whirling, whistling and puffing out smoke.

As he continued looking around the office, his eyes were drawn towards a ratty old hat sitting on top of a case. Harry recognized it as the sorting hat. His dark thoughts were swirling around a lot more at the moment. He took in a deep breath as he wondered if maybe he was somehow causing the attacks without meaning too. Maybe he wasn't specifically Salazar's heir but instead the house's heir or something.

It was a really weird and way out there thought, but magic was strange. Maybe he is supposed to be the heir and because he went to Gryffindor instead the monster's magic was acting to punish and entice him. Elsa had mentioned before there were flows to magic. Maybe some kind of magic was flowing through him and acting out as a result. Maybe he was ignoring it and so it was acting out as a way to force him to accept some kind of role.

He was getting very frustrated with Justin and the boy was attacked. Everyone, including himself, really disliked if not hated Filch and Mrs. Norris. She was attacked and hung on the wall for all to see. Perhaps the words on the wall were supposed to awaken something inside him. Both Elsa and Neville were pretty much dead sure the heir wasn't Draco. Maybe he, Ron and Hermione were just looking for the quickest and easiest explanation. Maybe there was a lot more to this heir business than they knew.

" _Doesn't explain Colin though,_ " Harry wondered to himself. Unless that really was supposed to be some kind of punishment for not taking up whatever power it was. It could also be only seeing what the school saw. Ernie mentioned he thought Harry and the others were getting on Colin's case for taking pictures. Maybe others did as well, including the school's eyes. If it had eyes of its own.

Harry's thoughts then circled back around to his choice of going into Gryffindor. " _Shouldn't that have negated any chance of being related to this heir business at all?_ " he asked himself in thought. He chose to be a lion instead of a snake. Harry then remembered his own sorting. The hat wanted to put him in the Den of Snakes before he went to Gryffindor. Was he not supposed to have chosen a different house, but the hat couldn't really stop him from doing so in the first place or something like that?

"I need to make sure," Harry muttered to himself. He took the hat from the shelf and placed it on his head.

"Something on your mind, Harry?" the hat's voice said to him.

"I was wondering if I was in the right house," Harry answered meekly.

"Yes. You were difficult to place," the hat paused as if in thought. "I stand by what I said before. You would have done well in Slytherin…"

Harry wanted to rip the hat off and toss it to the ground, but he remained calm. There was something else on his mind and the hat seemed very knowledgeable. "People have said I might be worse than Voldemort… Is that true?" Harry asked.

The hat hummed in response before then seeming to come to a decision, "The words I say to anyone are for them to keep or reveal as they see fit. The sorting is very personal, Harry. I am very personal, Harry. What I am going to say is just as personal and maybe more important than even your sorting."

Harry swallowed in apprehension. He could tell he was about to get a very big piece to the puzzle that was his life. He was glad he didn't throw the hat to the ground now.

"You and your friends could be something far worse and more terrifying than the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, even at the height of their power. In time, you will come to realize how so. There is deep power in each of you and the bonds you are forming have the potential to be something far stronger than most of the magical world have seen before. You could be far more dangerous than he ever was or dreamed to be. And still that will be nothing compared to what your absolute death would awaken in one of your friends," the hat said calmly but still a little cryptically.

Harry stood still in shock as he listened to the hat's words. They were not comforting. He was thinking about ripping the hat off, blasting it to shreds and tossing it in the fire. However, the hat wasn't finished and so he continued to listen.

"The thing is, Harry. It is their choices that define all people. You and your friends could become something far worse than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You all could just be regular friends. There is even a chance you could all become far greater than the headmaster you hold in such high esteem. One, and I bet you know who I am talking about or soon will, is already on the path to greatness far beyond most. Your choices are what will determine how things end for you. Both the big ones and the small ones," the hat said.

Harry felt a little more relieved hearing that. He also felt the weight of not the world, but of his life, on his shoulders.

"Choices such as who you befriend and how you treat those around you. Choices on what subjects you study next year. And choices on going to Gryffindor instead of Slytherin where you were told you would do really well," the hat finished and Harry could tell it was grinning at him fondly.

Harry took in a deep breath and let it back out. As he removed the hat to place it back where it belonged, he heard it say, "I hope that was of help." Harry felt it was helpful. It was both scary and also comforting to hear the hat more or less say his future was in his hands. It also made sense. Voldemort chose his path to evil. Harry would not choose such a path. He would choose a different and better one.

As Harry decided he was different from Voldemort, he heard a soft trill of a song and he felt more certain of his choice. He even smiled a little as he looked over and noticed a would be beautiful bird from where the song came. The bird didn't look to be in the best of shape, which was a shame. Harry could tell it would be really beautiful usually, because even with its dull molted red and yellow feathers it would still put other brightly colored birds to shame.

The bird was large, about the size of a swan. Harry walked closer to look at the bird curiously. As he approached, the bird seemed to puff up before it burst into flames and turned to ash. Harry had heard about phenoxies, Hermione loved them and even had a book on them. However, seeing one burn like that in real life was much different than a book's description could do justice.

"Ahhh…" a voice started as the entrance to the office opened and Dumbledore walked inside. "It is about time that happened. It is a pity you had to see Fawkes on a burning day, Harry."

"It isn't at all like Hermione's book described," Harry answered as he blinked at the ash pile and a baby chick emerged from it. Harry smiled. Seeing a phoenix's rebirth gave him hope in a way despite his earlier dark thoughts.

Dumbledore gave a chuckle as he held a finger out and chick Fawkes gave him an affectionate nip. "There is only so much books alone can teach us, even though they are wonderful tools of knowledge. Phenoxies are really amazing creatures. They're a lot lighter than you would think and can lift loads many times their weight. Though, lifting Hagrid might be able to give him a run for his money," Dumbledore chuckled at the last part and Harry couldn't help but do the same.

"On top of that, their tears have remarkable healing properties. They are incredibly intelligent and their song will lift the spirits and instill courage and calm to those who are good at heart. It will also instill fear to those who have evil in their hearts and are on the path of evil. Some mistaken this trait to that of those who are pure benefit from the song while those who are impure will not. Sadly, the world is far too complicated for that to be the case alone," Dumbledore said.

The headmaster then turned to Harry and spoke directly to him. "What can you tell me of the incident that just happened, Harry. I know you weren't responsible, but anything you can share would be helpful."

Harry gave a sigh. "I don't see how, but I was just returning from talking to Hagrid about what all had happened and he told me another one of his roosters died. Before that, I was talking to him about trying to find Justin. I wanted to talk to Justin and hopefully straighten things out. I was kind of hoping he could be a new friend after the dueling club. After talking to Hagrid, I just wanted to get back to the common room and then I stumbled upon them both."

Harry then looked troubled as he asked, "Professor, what could do that to a ghost?"

The headmaster gave a sigh. "Few things could do that, and they are all equally terrible. As for specifics, that is sadly the reason why we have yet to find an answer to our problems. That is why I was hoping maybe you would have some further insight, Harry. Is there anything else you wish to tell me? Anything at all?" Dumbledore asked as he gave Harry a searching look.

Harry felt a little uneasy under his gaze, but took a leaf out of Elsa's book and didn't let it show. He thought about telling Dumbledore about the voices in the wall, but how could he explain it? Ron said it wasn't good to hear voices no one else could, even in the magical world. Harry shook his head and said, "Not that I can think of, Professor. I'm sorry…"

Dumbledore gave a weak smile as he nodded and said, "No need to be sorry. What we are going through is not something regular, even in the wizarding world."

Just at that moment the door to the office burst open and Hagrid came running in quickly. "It weren't 'im Dumbledore! I was just talking to him right before the bodies were discovered. He had just come from one of the study halls! I swear it! I'll even testify to it!"

"Hagrid… calm down," Dumbledore started.

"I swears to ya! It weren't him!" Hagrid said.

"I know, Hagrid. I know," the headmaster said as Hagrid paused to take a breath.

"Oh… Good ta hear then… I best be going then," the giant of a man said before leaving the office a little awkwardly.

"You may go as well, Harry. Unless something else came to mind," Dumbledore said again as he had that searching look once more.

Harry shook his head and left the office. He tried not to let it show just how relieved he was to do so. Even though Professor Dumbledore said he didn't think Harry was responsible, it was still tough being in there like that, especially when the Professor looked at him with that searching look.

More than anything though…

Harry was hoping they would get a confession out of Draco over the Holiday break. Then all of his worries would be over for the school year.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Christmas with the Magic of Potions!

With Christmas break right around the corner, Elsa decided to find a little extra time for her magic training. Mostly because of how Vitus got on her case for not doing enough training last year. She found a little time here and there to do so this year, but it was still really busy overall. Elsa wanted to put in a little extra work before Christmas break where she had plans for the first part of it.

The Crown Princess found it both amazing and scary how her powers were still growing so much. This reinforced Vitus' message of how important her training exercises were. Elsa may not be an expert on magic, but seeing how much her powers were still growing made her realize he was right. She wouldn't be surprised if slacking in her training now made it so in a few years she could accidentally put all of Arendelle into a harsh and everlasting Winter. This made her training even more important. She would not want to hurt her people like that.

One would think having the winter backdrop would make Elsa's training less effective, but she was actually finding some different exercises to try instead. For instance, instead of trying to maintain an ice sphere as long as she could. She was instead trying to keep an orb of water from fully freezing. She encased the water orb in a thin transparent layer of ice and was using her powers to keep it from fully freezing.

Another training exercise she tried required her to work inside Hogwarts. She did this by finding a classroom far from the more populated and traversed parts of the school. She made a bath tub with magic and filled it with water. She then moved the water by using minuscule if not microscopic ice crystals in the water connected to each other through her powers. She could only do small parts of the water, but that made it easier to see what she was doing without the water's natural motion skewing her results.

"Princess Elsa is getting goods at this!" Sten said. He was helping her by keeping an eye on things outside the room while cleaning up any spills. Sten used his magic to discourage any overly curious students or Professors or paintings. Some would say Elsa was being overly cautious, but she took any precaution she could to keep her powers a secret.

Elsa let out a breath as she came to a stop in her training. "Thank you, Sten. I still have a long way to go though and my powers keep growing. I'm starting to think coming to Hogwarts is causing them to grow even more than they otherwise would have. Maybe…" she said in thought while gazing at her hands.

"Princess Elsa is even more amazings then!" Sten said cheerfully with a smile. "We serves best family!" he added with pride.

"You and your clan are elves more than worthy of serving us," Elsa complimented Sten causing him to beam.

"Is your Highness still planning to visits France?" Sten asked.

"That is the plan. I need to check on something with a wizard there. Is the manor ready yet?" Elsa asked him.

Sten shook his head. "Felix keeps saying even with Xander it still is not suitable for a Princess such as your selfs," he said.

Elsa sighed to that. She had insisted it would be fine, but the House Elves at her family's manor in France kept saying it was not yet ready. They assured her it would be by the time she needed it. She was surprised how stubborn House Elves could be when it came to such matters.

"I trust Felix's judgement on the matter," she said. Felix was the head elf of the manor she would be visiting while on her business in France. She was also going to take a little time there to get some Christmas shopping done after her meeting. She figured it would be great to get her friends and family presents from there.

{-} {-} {-}

The exams before holiday break came and left like always. Harry actually did really well in DADA, even though he didn't take it seriously. Somehow, he passed Potions and did pretty well in both Transfiguration and Charms. History of Magic was History of Magic. Thanks to Neville he and the others did really well in Herbology. Astronomy he did really good in, even if he didn't see why they needed the class, especially since they didn't share it with Elsa this year.

With exams over, Harry was actually torn about Christmas break. He was really going to miss everyone who was going home, but he was also relieved to have a break from the constant mutterings about him being Slytherin's Heir. They popped up in full force after the Dueling Club incident and the last round of attacks. He really hated how quickly the students turned from seeing him as the Chosen One here to save them all; to worse than Voldemort clearly. The break from those people would be very welcomed.

It also might be a better Christmas than last year since both Ron and Hermione were staying. Harry was looking forward to what Christmas with two of his close friends would be like. It didn't matter they were staying because the Polyjuice Potion finished and the holidays was a chance to finally question Malfoy themselves.

Elsa had questioned Draco but nothing came of it. Harry really didn't like that event in general. It meant Elsa spent personal time alone with Draco and somehow that bothered Harry. He didn't tell anyone that and acted like it didn't bother him, but it did. It didn't bother him as much after the night flight he and Elsa had at least. He still didn't like it happened though.

Sadly, on top of everything else, this potion was the first time their group had been split about something big time. Elsa and Neville were both opposed to the idea and even though the two were still their friends, it really seemed to get to Harry when the arguments seldom arose while Elsa and Neville helped them. The two didn't agree with the whole plan, but still helped. They didn't really hide their stance on the potion and that sometimes caused a bit of an argument. Fortunately, the arguments were short lived usually because Elsa made sure of that or Neville changed the subject at the right moment.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry, Ron and Hermione all three went to see Neville and Elsa off for the holiday break. Elsa looked to the three and sighed. "I want to say don't go through with it and just enjoy the holidays, but that won't matter." She then looked to them with concern, "At least make sure you don't get in trouble and caught, even with your plan." Elsa gave them a weak smile as she hugged each of them goodbye in turn. Harry was tempted to call it off at that moment seeing Elsa's emotion and feeling it in her hug, but they had already come so far on their plan. They even had the sleeping potions ready and the delivery method along with where and how to momentarily stash Crabbe and Goyle.

Neville was next for saying goodbyes. "I guess I want to say the same thing," he said. Neville then gave them a half frown as he said, "If gran wasn't giving me practical tests regarding my lordship training, I'd have stayed and tried to convince you not to do this every day." Neville gave Hermione a hug before then clasping Ron's and Harry's hands in turn. While he shook Harry's hand he said, "Like Elsa said. Don't get caught."

Harry nodded and replied, "I'll make sure we don't." With that, Neville and Elsa headed to the train station in Hogsmeade.

Ron gave a huff once they were out of earshot. "Like we need to be told not to get caught. It isn't like this is a normal potion. If we screw up, it will be very bad for us."

Hermione frowned as she said, "We know that, Ron. They know that. They're just worried for us is all. Getting this potion wrong and messing up our plan will most likely result in something far worse than getting expelled, in addition to that."

Harry sensing Ron was about to go off and Hermione would as well in turn ended any further conversation on the topic. "Come on, guys. Let's go." He then gave a grin as he turned to Ron and said, "Let's show Hermione how much fun Christmas at Hogwarts can be."

Ron grinned broadly in return. "Sounds like a plan!"

Hermione's brown eyes gleamed with excitement. "Well, there isn't anything else we need to do for the potion now anyways." Ron and Harry each grabbed one of her hands and led the way while Hermione giggled. She was very excited. She would miss her parents, but this would be her first Christmas with friends and it was also in the magical world.

Harry and Ron decided the first thing Hermione needed to experience at Hogwarts for Christmas was a snowball fight. "Alright, first thing first," Ron started. Harry was fine with letting him take the lead here. He always thought of Ron as a bit of an expert in fun. "Since there's only three of us. We have to do a free for all snowball fight! The first round is magic free."

"Awwww… Can't we do the magic one first? That sounds more fun," Hermione said and gave an uncharacteristic pout. Both Harry and Ron actually found it a nice change.

Ron gave a chuckle. "Sorry, Hermione. We have to do things right! No magic first. Then after the warm up… It's all out snowball warfare... with magic!" He finished with a grin.

"So… no magic first. Like this?!" Hermione responded by hitting Ron with a snowball and playfully sticking her tongue out at him. Ron gave another chuckle and threw a snowball back at her. Hermione dodged it only to be hit by Harry's which caused her to giggle as it all began.

{-} {-} {-}

After who knew how long, the three friends were laying in the snow together breathing heavily with rosy cheeks and huge grins. Ron had to admit Hermione actually did better in the first round than he thought she would. She didn't have much experience, but she had a pretty good throwing arm.

Harry was surprised he ended up winning most of the magic rounds. He figured Hermione would be the winner of those given her love of learning spells, but while she was good and even really good. Harry proved better in the end. Hermione even started using her magic to send multiple snowballs at once, but Harry did what he remembered seeing Elsa do during the Dueling Club. He used slight movements mixed with unexpected ones while simultaneously sending return snowballs. It got to the point Harry found a way to send his friends' snowballs back at them. Ron and Hermione ended up joining forces against him. This made things more even and ended with all three of them falling to the ground laughing.

Hermione was really happy with this holiday break already. It was even more fun so far than she thought it would be. Part of her was relieved so many people left this year because of the attacks. She had usually acted like such things as snowball fights were too immature for her, yet here she was fully engaging in such an activity. Hermione was pretty sure people would too eagerly point out her hypocrisy and tease her.

On a different note, Hermione also felt this proved how much she belonged in this world of magic instead of her old muggle world. She had never enjoyed such a thing before coming here. She had never really been less lonely either. Her parents loved her and she loved them, but she was always alone apart from them. Now, she had four really good friends and even a girl she would call her best friend. Hermione was also pretty sure her Christmas break would only get better. This was just the beginning and it was already so much fun.

{-} {-} {-}

Neville wondered what his gran meant by practical lessons, even if part of him deep down knew what they would be. It turned out she meant his social lessons. His Gran accepted more Christmas party invitations than she usually did. She even accepted invitations she rarely did just so her Grandson would get extra practice. He guessed he should consider himself lucky the Malfoys weren't having a party this year. They cancelled because of something about a recent raid on their manor led by Mr. Weasley searching for questionable artifacts.

Nothing came of the raid apart from Mr. Weasley landing in trouble for being a little too gun ho on such matters. While it was a victory for the Malfoy family politically, they also made it a social victory. They claimed to be so appalled by such aggressive and unfounded action on the part of the Ministry, they weren't hosting their usual Christmas party. That was part of the reason Draco was staying at Hogwarts this year. His parents were making the rounds to maximize the benefit of this choice by visiting those they considered allies including some ministry officials and snubbing those they didn't think of in that way. Draco was not ready for such maneuvering yet, so he stayed at Hogwarts for the holiday break. That's how Neville's Gran explained it to him at least.

However, this didn't mean Neville's holiday break was free of Slytherin families. A few of them were hosting parties this year. His gran was using these parties as an opportunity to show she had an open mind when it came to dealings. Neville was attending so he could get practice on how to behave in a less than friendly environment. The parents of the other families may be willing to meet the Longbottoms in such dealings, but their children not so much. They would be testing Neville's temperament in a social setting. He had yet to prove himself like his Gran had on many occasions.

Neville was currently at the Parkinson Family party. He thought he was doing rather well so far. Pansy had made it obvious she wasn't thrilled with his company and doubted his standing as heir to Longbottom Family. She wasn't exactly subtle here either. She didn't cross any lines, but she was toeing them and making of show of how much amusement she got from such actions.

"I have to admit you aren't quiet as hopeless as you seem at Hogwarts, especially for a Gryffindor," she said as a couple of other girls chuckled to her slight snub.

"Being a Gryffindor doesn't mean I'm bravely foolish or helpless," Neville said neutrally.

"You would be an exception for your house if that was the case," Pansy said with a slight smirk. "I do wonder how it is you are outside of school in the important ways. Are you really up to snuff for an heir to such a well-known family?" she asked in challenge while seeming playful.

Neville gave a slight bow and said, "Perhaps I can first show you by a dance. If you are up to the challenge."

Pansy actually blinked a little in surprise by his offer. She couldn't really refuse it. He hadn't done anything to offend her at her family's party and he phrased it in a way she couldn't back down. "We shall see then," she said as she took his hand and they started to dance.

She wouldn't admit it, but she was actually surprised by his dancing. It seemed he already had a good few lessons. There also wasn't any sign of his supposed clumsiness in his dancing. She wondered though if he was yet skilled enough to hold up conversation while dancing, or if he had to completely focus on his footwork. "What do you think of the rumors surrounding Harry Potter at school?" she asked testing him.

Neville gave a slight smile as he said, "I think they are preposterous honestly. If one were to know the family histories, they would know the Potters aren't linked by blood to a certain founder."

Pansy almost paused to that in shock. She had not expected him to already be on family histories in his lordship training. She wasn't even on that in her own ladyship training. She didn't even think Draco was to that branch of lessons yet. Pansy was beginning to think Neville was much further along than anyone suspected. It was rather impressive, especially because he only really started back during last Christmas. That was when his Gran first started mentioning him as having the potential of a future lord.

The Slytherin girl also had to begrudgingly admit she would need to approach him differently outside of Hogwarts. This truth was further sunk into her mind when she noticed her parents were willing to improve relations with the Longbottoms. Her family never joined Voldemort and his lot, even if they unofficially supported them. Madam Longbottom easily handled them accordingly. She wasn't hostile, but she also wasn't foolish enough to fully trust them.

When the dance was over, Pansy had to admit Neville at least passed her tests at the moment. She gave a slight curtsy in response to his bow as the dance ended. She also made a point of leaving him alone the rest of the party apart from the occasional short conversation required of her to not offend him or his family. She also noted he didn't react poorly to her jabs about his Gryffindor friends at the party, which was further proof of how far he had come in his training.

{-} {-} {-}

Neville and his gran went to a few more parties during the break. It was seemingly nonstop at times he felt. He did actually find himself enjoying the ones hosted by families on friendly terms with the Longbottoms. His favorite was probably the one he and his Gran were attending currently. It was the last one before Christmas Day. It was hosted by the Bones family.

"Wow… I didn't know you were this good at dancing," Susan said with a friendly smile.

Neville gave a chuckle. "There's a secret to that," he jokingly said to her.

Susan had an amused smile as she asked, "What is this secret?"

Neville leaned in a little closer as he said, "Dancing is the only part of my Lordship training I find enjoyable."

She gave a giggle to that. "I'll admit it's the same for me," she replied as the two shared a laugh and continued to dance to one more song. Susan wouldn't dance any longer with him at the moment. They weren't in a relationship so it would be rude if she spent too much time with him. Hannah also whispered to her friend she wanted a dance with Neville too.

When the song came to an end, Neville and Susan expressed their gratitude to each other as he bowed and she curtsied. "I enjoyed our dance, Neville," she said still with her friendly smile.

"As did I, Susan," he replied in turn.

"Enjoy the rest of the party," she said as the two parted company.

"So then. It's my turn?" Hannah asked with a smile.

Neville offered his hand to her and asked, "Will you join me for a dance?"

"Sure," she replied. "I never really got the need for all of this behavior stuff, but I'll admit I find it interesting," she said in conversation.

Her family was long established and were even considered one of the scared twenty-eight pure blood families, but they were never really one for holding such matters in high regard. They also were rather well off, but not really a wealthy family that got much involved in politics in the past century or so. She didn't really have to go through stringent family training like her best friend.

"It isn't quiet all its cracked up to be," Neville said to her.

"I bet there are plenty of witches who find it charming," Hannah said with a smile.

"Perhaps," Neville started. "But it is rather expected of me as the future Head of House Longbottom," he said.

Hannah kept smiling to that as she said, "That doesn't mean it's any less charming."

Neville smiled a little as he said, "Maybe." They continued to dance a little longer. Hannah seemed to really enjoy it, even compared to Neville who had come to love dancing. The Hufflepuff blonde girl would never admit it, but she kind of felt a bit like one of those ladies from a fancy wizarding family while they danced.

She blushed as she tried to copy her friend and curtsied at the end of their dance while she thanked Neville. Once Neville returned the gesture, he said to her, "You did well with your curtsy." That seemed to really cause the girl to light up as she went and joined her best friend.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry was pretty sure this was the best Christmas yet. They had all three made preparations for their plan and had lots of fun too. Ron and Harry really liked seeing this fun side of Hermione's. It was too much fun introducing her to Christmas: Hogwarts Style. They explored a little with her around the castle. They also built snowmen along with other things.

Harry and Ron tried to recreate the snowmen the twins built last year. The two second year boys weren't as successful at this task as they wished. When they tried to get the snowmen to dance, said snowmen just shook a little before collapsing. Their failure had however sparked Hermione's interest and with her help they were able to do some really cool things.

Hermione really ran with the idea of making snowmen using magic. With their bushy haired friend's help, they were able to make an unmelting musical snowman quartet. On Christmas Eve, the three friends placed their musical snowmen right by the entrance to the dining hall. The snowmen played a decent assortment of Christmas Carols. They didn't sing because even with Hermione's help, they couldn't accomplish that.

On Christmas day, Harry woke up just after Hermione jumped on his bed grinning as she cheered, "Merry Christmas, Harry!" Harry was up quickly after that, but still in his bed covers.

Ron awoke suddenly and blushed as he drew his bed curtains tight so only his red face was visible. "Blimey, Hermione! What are you doing here?" he asked with a surprised tone.

Hermione chuckled, "Wishing you and Harry a Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas, Ron."

"But this is the boy's dormitory!" Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and replied, "So? It isn't like you two sleep naked." She then blushed a little as she asked, "You two don't. Right?"

"That's beside the point, Hermione," Ron said with a frown.

Harry then spoke, "Merry Christmas, Hermione. Merry Christmas, Ron."

"See why can't you be more like Harry, Ron?" Hermione replied as she still sat on top of Harry's bed.

Ron grumbled something only he could hear as he threw back his bed curtains. "Back in a minute," he said lowly as he entered the bathroom.

Harry then stretched and sat up properly and revealed that he was only wearing his pajama pants that night. Hermione stared at him for a minute before blushing again. She quickly looked away as her cheeks turned even redder. "Oh ummm… Sorry… I didn't mean to stare."

Still sleepy and waking up, Harry gave a shrug and yawned. He put on a bathrobe and said, "Don't worry about it, Hermione." She looked to him once more only to blush again before Ron came out and it was Harry's turn to use the bathroom.

After a lovely breakfast, Harry and the others opened presents. Hermione convinced him and Ron to wait and they would all open them together. She thought it would be a lot of fun. Harry had no problem with this. Ron begrudgingly agreed.

Harry was thankful for his presents this year. He got something from each of his friends and even a new Weasley family sweater. Elsa had clearly gone to France at one point during her holiday break, because all of them received gifts from her with packaging in French.

Hermione really loved her gift from Elsa. Elsa had given her a never-ending diary with lots of protections. Hermione was really excited about this. She could jot down a lot of the ideas she had for study during her free time. She might additionally use it as a proper diary.

Ron loved his present from Elsa. She sent him a large box of French sweets. They were treats he had never tried before and he was eager to get into them. Harry was pretty sure they would be gone before the break was over with his friend's appetite.

Harry received a magical snow globe from her. He really liked it. It included all of the famous sights from France. Ron even filled him in on the magical France sights it included. Harry doubted he'd ever get to go to someplace like France, or any place apart from Britain and Hogwarts. It was nice to get to see them and he loved the way the city lights twinkled with the different scenes. It even knew which season it was currently, according to the translated pamphlet that came with it. This meant it also had France decorated for the Christmas Holiday and the lights turned on when he shook it.

The Christmas feast later that night was extremely enjoyable. Sadly, Ron and Harry couldn't enjoy it for too long. They had work to do. They were doing the interrogation tonight, and that meant they needed the last ingredients for their dose of the Polyjuice Potion. Hairs taken from Crabbe and Goyle.

{-} {-} {-}

Ron and Harry both grunted as they shoved Goyle's body into the broom closet they found. They were thankful Filch had so many in the castle. "Who would have thought…" Ron started as he and Harry gave one last heave and forced the sleeping Slytherin into the closet. "Getting them in the closet would be the hardest part of the plan…" Ron finished, catching his breath. Harry could only nod in return.

"We got what we needed though," Harry said after a minute.

"I don't fancy the potion will taste pleasant with essence of Slytherins in it," Ron said. He then gave a thoughtful look as he asked, "Do you think it will taste better depending on the person you're using?"

"I haven't really thought about it too much…" Harry said evasively. The truth was he had thought about it a good bit. It was something that just popped into his mind every now and then. He wondered what someone like Elsa or Hermione would make the potion taste like. Though he didn't fancy changing into a girl, especially one of his friends. It would be too weird and embarrassing.

"I hope this plan works," Ron said once they were right outside the Girls' Bathroom.

"We'll find out soon enough," Harry replied.

"There you two are!" Hermione greeted them in a voice that almost sounded like she was disappointed they took so long.

"You try shoving Crabbe and Goyle into a closet. I'm just glad we didn't have to take their robes as well," Ron said.

"Elsa helped with that. One of her Elves delivered us each a pair for the right size of who we are turning into," Hermione said. She hated to admit it, but House Elves were useful. She made sure to express her thanks and praise to the little being. She did kind of like the brightly colored hair the house elf had.

"Well… Here goes nothing," Harry said as he put his hair into his dosage of potion. It turned into a color like a booger. Harry felt disgusted at the sight. He was not looking forward to drinking the potion.

Hermione blanched at the sight of her dose. It looked like yellow vomit in color. "Maybe I should have sneaked a pitcher of juice to wash down the nasty taste," she said.

Ron grimaced as his dose changed to a dark muddy color. "I knew Slytherins would taste terrible…" he muttered. They could all three tell this would be disgusting without having even taken it yet.

"Soon we'll have a confession from Draco. I'm sure we can make this sacrifice," Harry said. He then looked around and said, "I guess we can each take a stall? I don't fancy changing into Goyle in front of you two and I bet you feel the same way." Both Ron and Hermione nodded.

Hermione nervously swallowed as she looked to her friends as if she feared she would never see them again. "Good luck," she said in a breathy voice.

"See you on the other side," Ron said in return.

"Let's get this over with," Harry replied.

All three of them stepped into a separate stall. Harry gulped one last time and then pinched his nose and downed the potion. It tasted like overcooked cabbage that first marinated in Dudley's old dirty gym socks. Harry knew he was going to be sick, but the potion didn't allow it.

Instead he felt as if his whole body was burning as his insides writhed. He felt like he was being pulled apart in places that he didn't want to be pulled apart. He also felt as if he was shrinking down below in his nether regions. Harry didn't think on that long as soon his body burned anew and his skin bubbled. His knuckles grew and hair sported all over his arms. He felt hair growing where his eyebrows were as they met in the middle. His robes ripped and burst apart. His feet screamed in pain as his shoes were now four sizes too small.

Suddenly it was over.

Harry quickly removed his socks. He caught his breath and stood up dumbly. It seemed even when just standing Goyle was dumb. Harry put on his new robes and asked, "Everyone okay?" He spoke in Goyle's low raspy voice.

"Yeah…" Crabbe's deep voice replied.

Ron and Harry both stepped out of their stall and looked into the mirrors. "This is… Weird," Ron said as Harry nodded and realized his glasses made everything look cloudy. Goyle didn't need glasses. Harry was actually a little jealous of that.

"We need to get going. We still have to find the Slytherin dungeon. I hope we find someone to follow," Harry said.

"Yeah…" Ron started. "Thinking doesn't work on Goyle's face," he admitted. Harry couldn't help but let out a low laugh. "You got the laugh right at least," Ron said with a smirk that seemed odd on Crabbe's face.

"Hermione!" Goyle called.

"You two… You two go on," she said in a high-pitched voice. "I'm not going," she added.

"We know Millicent is ugly. You don't have to worry about it. She isn't you," Crabbe said in a string of sentences that seemed too long for him.

"Go ahead… I'm… I'm staying here. Don't waste any more time," she replied.

Harry looked confused at her stall door.

"That's it! That's how he looks. It's the face he gets if you ask him what 2 plus 2 minus 2 is," Ron replied.

The two of them left the bathroom together after that. "That's not how Crabbe walks," Harry said to Ron.

His friend shifted his walk to a manner reminiscent of a stiff-armed knuckle dragging caveman. "Like this?" Ron asked.

"Yeah! That's it," Harry said as he shifted his own gait to match.

They walked down to the first floor and made their way to where the Slytherins usually came up for meals. They weren't having any luck finding a Slytherin yet. They did come across a blonde girl with curly hair, but Harry kept Ron from asking her for help. "That's Penelope. Elsa's talked about her. She's a Ravenclaw Prefect. Though it is odd for her to be down here," he said. Harry guessed he muttered too loud as the girl looked back at them suspiciously before she disappeared around a corner.

It was fifteen minutes later when they saw a figure emerge from a side room. Ron was excited for a minute, but soon was suspicious. "What are you doing down here?" he asked in a demanding voice. The figure they saw was Percy.

"That's…" Percy started stiffly. "None of your business. You're Crabbe, right?" he asked.

Ron stared blankly for a minute. "Oh… yeah," he answered gruffly.

"Get to your dorm," Percy ordered. He then actually looked a little concerned as he added, "It isn't safe to wander around dark corridors, especially this year."

"You are," Ron pointed out.

"I'm a Prefect," Percy said as he puffed up. "Nothing's going to attack me."

Harry then heard a voice he never thought he would be glad to hear. "There you two are!" Draco said as he came over to them. "Finally finished pigging out, have you?" He asked with a hint of friendly amusement in his voice. Harry found it really odd.

Draco then scoffed as he looked to Percy and demanded, "What are you doing here? Weasley?"

"You'd best show a Prefect more respect than that. I don't like your attitude," Percy said clearly annoyed.

Draco sneered at Percy and motioned for Harry and Ron to follow. They were quick to do just that. They felt relieved to finally find someone who could get them to Slytherin. "I've been seeing him sneaking around a lot lately," Draco said.

"Yeah…" Crabbe said as he dumbly nodded.

"Bet he thinks he'll find the heir himself and then get a pat on the head from Dumbledore and a treat," Draco said with a laugh. Harry and Ron were excited to hear this thinking it might be even easier to get their confession than they first thought.

Malfoy quickly brought them to a stop in front of a damp bare part of the wall. "What's the password again?" He asked a disguised Harry.

"Ummm…" Harry puzzled out for a moment.

"Oh yeah! Pure-blood," Draco quickly said with a smirk. The wall moved to the side revealing a door way. Draco led them through into the Slytherin dungeon.

The Slytherin Common room was long, low and underground. The walls were made of coarse stone matching the ceiling. There were several lanterns hanging on chains from the ceiling with green lights. In the middle, was a fireplace with a grand and elaborately carved mantelpiece. The fire was surrounded by several high back chairs. Many of them were already occupied by other Slytherins.

Draco motioned for them to sit with him in three unoccupied chairs in a corner. "I still get a kick out of that Article about Arthur Weasley. Sevres him right sticking his nose where it doesn't belong," Draco said.

Ron had to try hard to contain himself.

"Of course, he didn't really find anything. Father got word from a friend early enough he hid everything that might draw unwanted attention to us. Luckily the ministry officials with Arthur weren't smart enough to find our secret chamber under the drawing room floor," Draco said.

"Ho!" Crabbe said. Draco looked to him for a minute and laughed as he seemed to take Ron's outburst as humor.

"I guess it isn't all that surprising the mess here hasn't made it to the press. Dumbledore's probably keeping it all hush-hush. I still can't believe everyone thinks Potter is the heir," Draco said.

Harry and Ron leaned in a little closer thinking they were about to get a confession already.

"I mean anyone with half a brain would know it wasn't him. He wouldn't put up that loudmouthed Muggle-born Granger if he was," Draco said.

"How come you don't call her what you did earlier in the year?" Ron asked in Crabbe's stupid voice.

Draco sighed. "I've told you this before. Elsa got on my case about it," he answered. It was clear that his sigh was more frustration because he'd answered this so many times before, but he seemed used to answering the same questions multiple times from the likes of Crabbe and Goyle.

"But she's a Ravenclaw," Harry said in Goyle's dumb voice.

"And we've talked about this as well. I've told you it would be best if you finally learn how things are," Draco answered with a huff.

"The rest of Ravenclaw in our year follows her example, especially the girls. The Hufflepuff's also follow her lead most of the time. From how things have been with the Lovegood girl since Elsa befriended her, it's obvious the rest of Ravenclaw, regardless of year, hold her in high esteem. They don't pick on Lovegood like they did at first. I don't know who started it, but Ravenclaw Princess is indeed a worthy nickname for her," Draco explained in a surprisingly serious voice.

"Ummm… Got it," Harry answered a little in awe. He hoped it wasn't misplaced on Goyle.

"Yeah… That's why I'm sure even if her family isn't all that well-known, they're bound to have magic going waaay back in their family. They may not be wizarding nobility, but you can bet they've been powerful before. They probably just don't always go around bothering people," he said as he shifted in his seat.

"I've looked a little into her family name a bit myself. Evergreens are rather sporadic, but they go back really far. Like before the founding of Hogwarts far back. And they're always powerful," Draco said as if he was trying to also convince himself of something.

"But she's in Ravenclaw?" Ron asked thinking that seemed an appropriate question for Crabbe. Harry tried really hard not to sigh or roll his eyes. Goyle didn't do such things. He settled for looking mildly angry or annoyed instead.

Draco rolled his eyes. "That doesn't really matter. The four houses have been here from the start. Not every pure blood family with wealth and power are necessarily Slytherins. Though we are the best. Besides… I said the family name was sporadic in history."

"It could be coincidence, though I doubt it since she's talked about her ancestors before at times a little. I think it's more they're from a different country that doesn't really always go to Hogwarts. I've yet to see if Evergreens have attended Beauxbatons or Durmstrang," he said.

Harry wasn't having to try as hard to seem angry or annoyed by this point. "And if they haven't?" he asked more aggressively than he intended.

"What's with you tonight?" Draco asked in almost concern.

"Something he ate probably," Ron said as Crabbe gave his counterpart a concerned but stupid looking face.

"Yeah…" Harry said taking the save Ron gave him.

Draco nodded in understanding. "To answer your question. I'm working on a different theory. I think father might also be working on it. He's just not mentioning it to me yet. He's looking into her family as well. Anyways. I think she might be of the old blood," Draco said in awe.

Crabbe (Ron) and Goyle (Harry) tried to look both awed and confused. It was super effective on their faces.

"It would make sense in a way. Evergreens are almost always powerful in some manner. A lot of them make quiet the impression when they come about as well. Then they disappear for a while. There's also the fact she usually refers to magic as the gift. It might not be anything, but that's a term those of the old blood used to describe magic, especially since they're so powerful when they have it," Draco said.

"That's… amazing," Goyle couldn't help but say. Draco nodded so Harry guessed that meant he was safe in those words.

"If that's true. It really is something. That means all of the kids she has will be magical if she marries a wizard. It also means all of her children could have magical kids of their own regardless of if they're in a wizarding family or not. If it is proven…" Draco broke off for a moment with an oddly dreamy look on his face.

"Let's just say… Even with us proper wizards of the purest blood. They will be highly regarded. Even the Dark Lord himself would be sorely tempted to recruit or just vow to leave them alone," Draco said. It was obvious he was deeply impressed here by whatever he was thinking.

Harry found it odd Draco said that. It was almost as if Draco hoped that would be the case above all else. He wanted to write it off as just Draco liking the idea of more status, but Harry couldn't bring himself to leave it at that. It was as if Draco liked the idea of not having to join someone like Voldemort more than anything. " _But… His family are Death Eaters,_ " Harry thought. He put this information to the back of his mind for study later.

"Are you sure about that?" Crabbe asked.

"Of course! I'm always sure, you know. That's all a huge if though, but whatever the case there is something about her. And as I said earlier. You would do well not to get on her bad side. Look at what's happened with Pansy," Draco said.

"But she still hangs out with us," Goyle said.

"Hangs around… Hangs around… I swear… One of these days you will learn the difference between hanging out with and hanging around someone," Draco said shaking his head.

Draco smirked as he said, "Honestly, with the pull Elsa has. It's a shame she bothers with Potter and that lot. If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't at all be surprised if she was the heir. Like I said… Evergreens always come about when something big happens in the magical world."

Draco then gave a chuckle. "Then again a monster going around getting rid of muggle-borns isn't really that big of a deal," he said as he looked to Crabbe and Goyle. It took them a minute to realize they were supposed to laugh as well. Harry and Ron begrudgingly gave halfhearted laughs. "Wow… You two really should see Pomfrey," Draco said and this time he was concerned.

"Maybe later," Goyle said.

"About the Chamber… Is there really nothing else you know about it?" Crabbe asked.

"We've had this conversation before. It does get a little tiresome… I much preferred it when I had it with Elsa up in the Astronomy tower," Draco said smirking on a new level. It was as if he was implying a lot more happened and that it meant something was going on between them.

Harry tightened his fists while Ron looked like the only reason he wasn't getting upset was because he had to keep Harry calm. "Surely there is something?" Crabbe asked again.

Draco rolled his eyes. Then he blinked for a moment. "There is something new. I just discovered it from dad. I asked him again about it, since it was opened back in the past and still talked about some while he was at school here. He told me someone died back when it first supposedly opened. Right towards the end of the school year. It was a muggle-born. No one really seemed to know her that well though. Not even muggle-born loving fools like Dumbledore or Arthur Weasley," he said with his voice full of disdain towards the end.

It was now Ron's turn to get angry and Harry's to keep the other calm.

"Really… You two? Was it the dessert? I skipped this time after all," Draco asked in concern for his two friends.

"Yeah… It probably was," Goyle agreed.

"Someone should really check on the food then," Draco said matter-of-factly.

"Do you think it will happen again this year?" Crabbe asked. Ron finally reigned in his emotions.

"I think someone will die again this year as well. That will finally be the end of Dumbledore as headmaster. There's no way he can stop it or solve the problem. The only reason Dippet was allowed to stay around is because some goody goody two shoes Prefect claimed to have taken care of it and nothing happened again until this year regarding the chamber. I'm half hoping Granger ends up being the one who dies this time, if it really does happen," he said.

This time Ron couldn't hold it any longer and he stood straight up looking really angry. Draco seemed a little alarmed. Harry caught Ron though and kept him from giving them away. He also noticed the potion seemed to be wearing off as well. Crabbe had a tuft of bright flaming red hair showing.

"What is going on?!" Draco asked in full confusion.

"Stomachache…" Goyle said. "We both need to get going," he explained. Harry was sure if Ron's was wearing off his was as well. Ron easily agreeing to go with him and the anger vaporizing from his eyes quickly was further proof.

"Next time, maybe you'll go easier on the dessert then," Draco said with concern and a laugh in his voice.

"Yeah…" Crabbe said as they got out of there quickly. Draco laughed a little more at the sight.

{-} {-} {-}

"Well, we were both right," Ron said as they were close to the bathroom.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Elsa and Neville were right about Draco not being the heir. We were right because he told us more than he told Elsa," Ron said.

"We still don't know who it was though," Harry said. The green-eyed boy sighed. "We still don't have proof to get everyone to realize I'm not the heir either."

Ron gave a scoff and looked to Harry. "Don't you worry about that. Anyone who matters knows you aren't the heir. You said even the Hufflepuffs didn't all seem to believe Ernie and he's just a loudmouth. He's probably even worse than Seamus. At least Seamus is an entertaining loudmouth," Ron said cheering up Harry a little as they opened the door to the girls' restroom.

"Hey Hermione! We're back! We've got loads to tell you," Ron said.

"I don't care at the moment…" Hermione said with a sniff. Harry could tell she had been crying.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"No…" she answered weakly.

"What's wrong? You got Millicent's nose still or something?" Ron asked.

"No… Just… Leave me alone," Hermione said with another strong sniff.

Ron grinned a little as he said, "Then you don't have anything worry about. Nothing's worse than Millicent's nose." Harry couldn't help but chuckle a little at his friend's attempt to cheer her up.

"Oh… It isn't that," Myrtle said as she came gliding out looking a little serious. "I told her she'll have to come out. I also told her it would be best to go herself. It will attract less attention. What with all of the secret passageways Pri- Ravenclaw Princess Elsa has showed you all."

Ron grew serious now. "Hermione. If you don't come out… We'll come in," he said in warning.

Hermione sniffed again. "I think… Millicent has a cat," she said as the stall door opened slowly and she stepped out.

Harry and Ron could only stare in disbelief for a moment. Hermione looked like a cat version of herself. Well a strange human/cat hybrid of herself. Her face was covered in black fur, her eyes were slit and yellow, and she had a pair of cat ears popping out the top of her hair. There was even a tail that hung down.

"The p-p-potion isn't supposed to be used with… a-a-animal hair," she said as tears fell from her eyes and her ears seemed to flatten a little.

"Let's get going," Harry said with worry for his friend. "Madam Pomfrey will know what to do," he added with an encouraging smile.

Ron nodded and said, "Myrtle's right. We know lots of passageways so no one else will see you."

"Get going you three," Myrtle said in a business-like tone. It was obvious she was an older student commanding her younger students what to do. She had really taken to that role she assigned herself.

Fortunately, when they got to the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey merely shook her head and directed Hermione to her own bed and pulled up privacy screens around it. "You two should get back to your dorm now. I hope this will teach you to think twice next time you try whatever it was you tried tonight," she told Harry and Ron sternly.

They left and didn't argue. As soon as they were out of earshot though, Ron had something to say. "I didn't need for that to happen to Hermione for me to think twice about using Polyjuice Potion again. I'm hoping Crabbe doesn't have any aftertaste," he said.

Harry nodded in agreement. He too wasn't about to try it anytime soon, if ever again. He was also really worried about Hermione.

He did find it a little curious Draco only half hoped Hermione would be the one to die this time when he thought over the conversation again. He wondered about it. Draco shouldn't have just half hoped on the matter. He then tried to think of something else instead. Thinking on that conversation caused Harry to see just how differently Draco thought of Elsa and he really hated that. It was stupid to care about such things, but Harry didn't like it.

Harry climbed into bed getting ready for the night. " _Elsa was right. She told us not to do it. We did it anyways and look what happened. The information we got from Draco wasn't really worth it,_ " he thought as he laid in bed trying to go to sleep. He was just glad apart from this incident Christmas was fun again this year.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Elsa's Holiday Trip

"We're here, Princess Elsa," Vitus called from the front of their car, borrowed from the Arendelle Embassy in France.

Elsa took a deep breath and looked outside at the stately French manor in front of them. They made arrangements to meet with the Flamels for the very start of the Holiday break. The Crown Princess had to admit she was surprised how willing they were to meet. It was evidence they knew she was part of the Arendelle Royal Family in her mind. She only hoped they wouldn't tell the headmaster about her family's penchant for developing powerful extra magic.

She hoped this would go well and have time to check out her family's home in the nearby area before she headed back to Arendelle. She really missed her family, but she also kind of wanted to enjoy a little bit of Christmas in France. Maybe even go to The Magister's Lane, which was the French equivalent of Diagon Alley, and do some holiday shopping for her friends.

" _Well… Here's hoping it goes well,_ " Elsa thought to herself as they approached the house. She did have to give credit to Mr. Flamel at some level. He had everyone believing they were still in Devon, but instead he and his wife moved back to the home they had in France very near Paris.

As she and Vitus approached the manor gate, it opened for them. Elsa couldn't help but smile as the small manor and grounds magically expanded into something far more impressive. She wondered if there would be similar magic used on the home her family owned here. She didn't know much about it, because the House Elves insisted it wouldn't be fit for a princess until after she finished her visit with the Flamels and left it at that.

Once the front gates closed, Elsa couldn't help but feel a bit more like the young girl she was as they drove up the drive to the Main house. The drive was lined on both sides with greatly decorated Christmas trees covered in snow magicked to not melt. There were plenty of blinking beautiful lights on the trees and each tree had a beautiful angel adorning the top. There were street lamps in between the trees also capped in snow with wreaths and bows hanging on them.

Each lamp had a group of snowmen under them in different poses. Several even gave them a polite bow in greeting. Elsa actually rolled down her window a little since there were even a few groups of caroling snowmen in different states as they sang. Some were happily singing and cheerful with wonderfully harmonious voices. Other groups were very different. Elsa gave a giggle as they came across a group of drunken snowmen singing merrily off key as they laughed in glee with each other.

As they made their way to end of the drive, the decorations were even more grand. The drive turned into a circle by the entrance of the house. Inside the circle's center, there was a large group of snowmen forming a choir of men, women, and children. There was a dog made of snow standing on its hind legs directing the choir. Elsa couldn't help but give a giggle in delight at the sight. She was focused on what her objective was here, but she was starting to feel she may not have anything worry about after all.

Vitus opened the car door for her and she stepped out to look up at the house which was more like a small castle. It was elegant and beautiful with stone grey pillars and red bricks. There was also vegetation artfully overgrown on it. Elsa held no doubt in her mind magic was used to encourage the growth of the vines and leaves. It all together made for a picturesque view.

Two smartly dressed House Elves opened the doors to the home as a more richly dressed House Elf stepped forward and bowed low. "We are happys to welcome you to the home of our Master and Mistress, Crown Princess Elsa of Arendelle," the Head Elf said. He then stood up and said, "My name is beings Pierre."

"Thank you for your work, everyone," a voice filled with wisdom said. "We shall lead these honored guests ourselves though," a man with blue eyes and grey hair ending at his shoulders said. He then gave a deep bow to Elsa. His wife gave a curtsy. She wore her grey hair in an elegant French Twist updo.

"We were very pleasantly surprised and honored when you requested to visit us, Princess Elsa," he said cheerfully.

"I am glad you accepted my request, Monsieur Flamel and Madame Flamel," Elsa greeted them in turn.

"We set aside one of our best rooms for this visit. If you would follow us," Nicolas said as he motioned for them to follow.

He led the way into a richly decorated but still comfortable study. There were a few magic portraits hanging of the married couple. There were also a few others of them with well-known wizards or witches of the past. Elsa looked at a still portrait with someone who looked familiar to her, but before she could think on who, Monsieur Flamel motioned for her and Vitus to sit down.

"Would you two care for a cup of tea?" he asked.

"I would appreciate that," Elsa replied.

Seconds later Pierre came in with a tray and served tea to everyone. He gave a bright smile as Elsa thanked him. He then stood by the serving table waiting until he was called upon.

"I must say again. How pleasantly surprised and honored we were when you requested this visit. I am hoping this room will suffice. It is rather lacking compared to many of the rooms in Arendelle Palace. I do miss that place. It is so beautiful," he said.

"I particularly enjoyed the gardens," his wife added.

Elsa kept calm and didn't show her surprise they had visited the Palace in the past. "I was unaware the two of you had visited Arendelle before," she said calmly.

"It was a long time ago. It was during Taraldine the Enchanting's reign. She awakened the gift after she was too old for Hogwarts. My name came up as a suitable tutor during that time. I was greatly honored to have taught her. While her name may have been due to her beauty and lovely yet strong personality, it was also most fitting due to her exceptional talents in the field of Enchanting," he said with a pleasant smile.

Elsa looked back at the still portrait again and smiled at it. "I did think I recognized her portrait," she said. "Did the two of you stay in the long-term guests' quarters in Arendelle Palace or did you live nearby?" she asked them both.

"The long term quarters. I was asked to be her English and French instructor during our stay. I found it a delight teaching her just as Nicolas did," Madame Flamel said with a smile.

Nicolas nodded. "Queen Taraldine was very talented. I even received permission to stay longer and we worked on Enchanting together while she earned a mastery in it. She had a brilliant mind for the study. The two of us made many breakthroughs in the field," he said. He then gave a light heartened chuckle and added, "Then she went and made even more without me and fully outshined our time together. She of course used an alias for her findings and breakthroughs."

He gave a nostalgic sigh and kept talking. "She was well known as a recluse that seemingly came out of nowhere. She never claimed which school she studied at and it was a mess for those who tried to find out. Multiple schools claimed to have taught her. It was obvious no one would figure out the truth."

Perenelle gave a polite laugh as she said, "I always found it amusing how she was seen as a recluse. No one suspected she was actually ruling Arendelle, such a powerful country, and merely did enchanting during her free time." The two French magicals laughed together at that and Elsa joined them.

"I would love to talk more about such things and wish for this to be a pleasant visit for us all," Elsa started. "Sadly, I must first ask something more serious," she said in her Queen voice.

The Flamels were taken aback as nostalgia washed over them again. There really was something about Arendelle Princesses' and Queens' voices. Nicolas always suspected it was magically enhanced naturally even in those who did not awaken the gift. They still remembered the times Taraldine used her own Queen voice in the past.

"Last year, my friends and I became rather familiar with your names. I am sure you are aware of this from Dumbledore," she said.

"Yes. We are. I was relieved the stone was protected by you and your friends. Dumbledore's plan to hide the stone in the mirror was impressive and effective, as we found out ourselves, but it still was not as safe as having the stone destroyed," he said. Nicolas Flamel then stood up and bowed again in apology as he said, "I am sorry for the trouble my stone caused you, Your Highness. You may already know this, but I wish to assure you again it has been destroyed."

"No apologies are needed, Monsieur Flamel. Professor Dumbledore explained to us as such," Elsa said as he sat down once more.

"The reason I am here, apart from my own wish to meet you in person, is regarding my family and one of our secrets," she said seriously. Her eyes glowed blue a little as she said that.

"We never have and never will betray the trust we were given long ago in keeping it a secret about your family's occurrence of extra powers on top of just awakening the gift," Monsieur Flamel said in full sincerity.

"As my husband said. We never have and never well. That includes Albus. He may be a dear friend of ours' but we know his tendency to obsess with knowledge and powerful magics. Even if he did not have that trait, we still would not say anything," Perenelle said.

Nicolas was in thought for a moment and then let out a breath. "Even if we dared think of such an action. We could not go through with it. Taraldine's gift with Enchantment was her version of your family's extra blessing with magic. She did not require it or even ask for it, but we still took an unbreakable vow to hold the secret from those who do not have permission to know," he said to her.

Elsa let it show as she took a sip of her tea and relaxed. "I am sorry to have thought otherwise, but it was something I needed to know. I have been reading my ancestors' diaries at Hogwarts in the Archive, but there was nothing that mentioned if you knew or did not," she said.

"So, it does exist…" Nicolas said in awe.

Elsa nodded. "Only those of the Royal Family or who have permission may enter it. The place is quiet fascinating. I truly appreciate it exists because it is a further connection to my ancestors and a window into their lives while at Hogwarts," she said.

"Taraldine had heard of it. She was disappointed she didn't awaken the gift sooner so she too could contribute to it," Perenelle said.

"If you don't mind my asking," Nicolas started. Elsa looked to him to continue. "What is your extra ability. I can sense you have a great deal of power inside you, even for a Crown Princess of Arendelle."

Elsa decided to give them a bit of a demonstration. She made some movements with her left hand. Soon there was a snowman standing beside her. The snowman smiled broadly and said, "Hi. I'm Olaf! I love warm hugs!" he then gave a bow and smiled as he looked around the room in amazement.

Elsa moved her hand again and the snow man disappeared after saying, "Awww…. Looks like I have to get going for now. I hope to see you again!" Elsa was actually shocked by that. She didn't create him with the intention to say that. She was thinking maybe there was more to him and her powers.

She then created her ice light orb. She next dismissed it as well. She didn't want them to think she just pulled one of their snowmen from outside and changed what he said. "I have Ice powers. I can even take them a bit further and use them to regulate temperature as well. I usually don't worry with heavier winter clothes as the cold doesn't bother me, even if I do like some styles," she further explained.

"That's impressive. How long have you been able to use them?" Nicolas asked.

"I've been using them most of my life. They weren't anywhere near as strong as they are now though. I also didn't have the control of them I do now. There was an incident when I was younger with my sister that really hurt her. That gave me the drive to train them further," she said with a frown.

"That's terrible. Accidental magic is usually harmless, but with powers like that it could be dangerous," Perenelle said.

"It wasn't fully accidental. We were playing and I simply lost control. Fortunately, we were able to get help. Are you familiar with the Rock Trolls?" she asked.

Nicolas nodded, "They were the ones to recommend me as a private instructor for Taraldine. I'm not fully sure how they knew of me, but I am grateful to them."

"They were able to help us. The cost was I now have to keep my powers a secret from Anna. It is difficult, but she is still alive and we are still close," Elsa said.

There was a moment of silence before Perenelle clapped her hands together and smiled. "Come, let us discuss more pleasant topics now," she said.

Elsa then spent some more time with the Flamels asking them a lot about their life and their time in Arendelle. "Of course, we used aliases as well for that officially. We are used to it though. It comes with the territory of living long lives like we have," Nicolas said after some discussion.

"It isn't a problem when we're in the magical world, but we don't really like isolating ourselves like that. We find it fascinating how the muggle world has prospered without magic," Perenelle said.

"I've sometimes wondered if maybe magic has done our prosperity harm. I'm sure you've already noticed how outdated and backwards the magical world is at times," Nicolas said.

"Yes. I was lucky there though. I did my shopping in Diagon Alley and went to Da Nell's Devine for my uniforms. I was helped by a lovely lady named Cindy and she took fitting my robes as a chance to tell me about the magical world, so I'd be better prepared for it," Elsa said.

"That is something most fortunate," Nicolas started. "I've always thought we should have some sort of orientation like muggle universities have. Something to welcome our new magical brothers and sisters from the muggle world and give them a head's up on the differences between our world and the one that raised them."

He then gave a sigh. "Sadly, that is not something easily achieved. They take this Statute of Secrecy seriously and there are always those who wish magic was kept to the old families in all parts of the wizarding world."

"Why is it not simply included when muggle-borns get their letters?" Elsa asked.

"That would seem the simplest way, but there usually isn't enough time to get to everyone early enough. Such meetings have to be kept rather business like. A few demonstrations and explanations of how the schooling system works is all the time most have, especially when a muggle-born turns eleven during the school year," Nicolas said.

"It would be nice if other countries had volunteers to help with such things as Arendelle does with the rock trolls. Even then, it is again something few think about during their busy lives of complaining about the government and throwing some magical party or what not. Nicolas and I made a habit of trying to help newcomers during the early years of Beauxbatons. Now when it comes to such matters, we try to keep to ourselves. If we were to get involved now, there would be too many questions and too much politicking," Perenelle said.

"I see your point," Elsa said with a slight nod. She did not mention how she felt the points were more excuses than not. She also couldn't blame the Flamels. They have lived for hundreds of years and this was something they should not have to concern themselves with in the end. Others should do so instead.

{-} {-} {-}

Elsa let out a long sigh as Vitus drove the car. "Everything alright, Princess Elsa?" he asked from the front as he looked to her briefly with the rear-view mirror.

"Yes, it is. I'm just tired from the trip so far. It will be nice finally seeing the house. I just wonder if I will have enough time to look it over today or if I should just go to bed," Elsa admitted.

They finally got clearance from Felix the Head House Elf of the house. He finally said it was as fit for a Princess as it could be. Elsa was excited to see the place. She wondered what it would be like. The house elves didn't tell her much other than "It will be fit for a Princess".

"Well. Here's the turn off," Vitus said as they turned on to what looked like an old never really used drive with a couple of warning signs against trespassers. The drive actually gave a creepy and foreboding feeling. The feeling wasn't strong enough to really rise one's curiosity. It was just the right amount to deter wanders from exploring it further.

The place itself was close to Paris, but not too close to it. The famous city itself was well within driving distance, even if it was a little bit of a trip. Elsa actually thought it was nicely placed. It was quiet enough, but you knew there was human life apart from yourself nearby.

Shortly after the car turned on to the drive and went for a couple of minutes. Everything changed! Suddenly the area was a lot less foreboding and instead rather welcoming. The drive was lined by trees decorated in ribbons and bows on either side. Elsa again rolled down her window to get a better look outside. There weren't any singing snowmen here, but nature was providing a nice soundtrack instead, even if it was rather quiet. There were old styled lampposts with ribbons on top of the lights and the posts were wrapped in greenery and small Christmas Lights.

"It seems the elves decided to decorate for the season," Vitus said while her drove forward.

"I like it," Elsa replied as she did her best to look forward. She wanted to see the house. She partly wished she chose to sit in the front seat next to Vitus, but he wouldn't allow that for security and safety reasons.

The house was finally in sight and Elsa thought it beautiful. The stone was light in color even if it was also aged. The house seemed to be three floors not including the basement. The house itself was raised a little from its surroundings. There was a low stone wall around it with a wrought iron fence sitting atop it. The yard was well cared for even though it was covered in snow currently. There were a couple of fountains near the entrance covered in snow. Elsa thought it made for a beautiful sight.

The gates opened as the car pulled up as close as it could pull. Vitus opened the door for Elsa and the two made their way to the doors. The doors opened and two elves walked out wearing the Royal Family's House Elf uniform. Both elves bowed at the same time in greeting.

"I beings Felix. I am the Head Elf of this home," the one on the right said. He was an older looking elf with hair already naturally graying. It was just like Sten said. The elves of the Royal Family took pride in their aging while still looking dignified.

"This is Xander. He is a Dependable Elf and really helped us out in gettings home fits for Crown Princesses," Felix said as he motioned to the elf next to him.

"My fulls name is Xander the Awesome and! Other elves just calls me Xander or Xander the Dependable," he said with a bow.

"That's because yous can't gives yourself new titles. Wes not have a Awesome and Dependable rank. We not have a Awesome and anythings rank," Felix said with a slight frown.

Elsa smiled at their exchange and made sure not to giggle. Xander was quite a House Elf it seemed and not just because of his looks. He was one of the youngest elves she had seen yet and he wore his hair in a mohawk with at least three bright colors. He also wore a pair of shades. Elsa would describe his look as punk rock, or as close as a House elf wearing a uniform could get. His sunglasses were a sign he really was a Dependable ranked elf.

The Arendelle Crown Princess recently learned more about the clan of elves under her family. They actually allowed elves who reached the rank of Dependable pick an accessory. It could be anything that didn't count as clothing in the normal sense.

Most of the elves just wore their accessory when they weren't on active duty, even if they were always just a call away for their family. Some would place it in a place of honor in their elf homes. Xander wore his and so did Sten. Sten's accessory was a nice pocket watch. He picked something that was also functional. Elsa wasn't sure if Xander's choice could be called functional.

"It is good to meet you both. I am glad you finally find the house acceptable," Elsa said as both beamed.

"Princess must comes inside. Colds not bother her we heards, but the rest of the elves are waiting to greets you," Felix said as Xander nodded.

"Then please show us the way. Vitus will unload the luggage from the car for you all," Elsa said as she followed the two eager elves inside.

Once she stepped inside, Elsa was greeted by a number of elves lining the entrance way. Elsa was surprised by the number of them. She was wondering if maybe there were more than she thought and Sten estimated. The elves had many different colors of hair and were of all shapes and sizes and ages, though Xander still looked to be one of the youngest. It really said something if he already earned the rank of Dependable at his age.

All at once the many elves bowed or curtsied. "Welcomes Princess Elsa!" they chorused together.

Elsa smiled as she said, "Thank you all for your welcome. I will be in your care for my stay." The elves beamed brightly at her thanks.

Felix then clapped has hands twice and said, "Good jobs. Backs to work everyones." The elves nodded and bowed or curtsied once again to Princess Elsa before they all popped away in unison. Felix then turned to Elsa and asked, "Do you wishes to use the masters bedroom or the other best room?"

Elsa was in a moment of thought. She decided the master bedroom would work for her. She wasn't sure if her parents would ever visit anyways or if they even could since they didn't have the gift. "I'll stay in the Master Bedroom. Thank you," she replied to him.

Felix clapped twice and two elves appeared and went to take care of the bags for both her and Vitus. The head elf turned to her and said, "Xander and I wills give you tour."

"I appreciate it," Elsa said as she looked around the entrance hall. She could get a better look now. There were actually three staircases in the area. Two on the side which went to the second floor and one in the middle. The one in the middle was actually long enough to go up to the third floor. There was a pathway on the second floor joining both sides and it went through an arch under the center stair case.

There were rooms on each side right off from the entrance. They seemed to be sitting rooms though one seemed like it was more for use by the staff as a really nice break room. Just past the center staircase there was a really large living room area. The room had a beautiful and ornate fireplace with two couches on either side of it with side tables and a couple of other chairs. There were also a couple of smaller tables on the opposite side of the room with three chairs around each. The room was lit by a central chandelier, some lamps and some wall lights.

The room also had a few paintings including one large portrait above the fireplace. The portrait above the fire place showed a man and woman dressed in 12th century fashion smiling. "That is being Prince Leopold and Princess-Consort Leyla. They were first to design home. It has changed much since thens," Felix said.

Elsa looked at the portrait closer. She couldn't hide her wonderment when she asked, "Why isn't the portrait magical?"

"It is, Highness. Theys just in stills mode right now. All magical portraits have stills mode here," Felix answered.

"What is still mode like for a portrait?" Elsa asked.

"It takes… snapshots… yes that is best answer. It takes snapshot of portrait to displays. For the portrait peoples it is like if you pulled a curtain over thems. They can still travel to other portraits or sleeps," Xander explained. He then gave a chuckle. "Master Leopold and Mistress Leyla likes to sleeps lots usuallys anyways," he said.

Felix almost sighed as he further explained, "They is olds. Even for Portraits. Wes keeps them nice and all, but isn't like Hogwarts here. Not as many painting friends here and they kept mostly lowkeys when alives."

"How do you know that?" Elsa asked genuinely curious.

"Felix is Head Elf. I learns much about house and former masters and mistresses," he said with pride.

Xander nodded to that and added, "We shares pasts with each other. Best way to better serves family. Head house elves learn even mores and usually passes knowledge to us."

"It is good to know we have such wonderful and dedicated house elves," Elsa said. They beamed at the praise and continued the tour.

There were several rooms in the house. Elsa learned the second floor was mostly bedrooms with a couple of play rooms. The third floor had the main family bedrooms and a couple of studies. The first floor had the living room, a couple of drawing rooms, and a parlor along with the dining room. The basement was storage rooms along with the kitchens.

There was a second building on the property that made up the servants' quarters. This building was later converted into House Elf homes and a couple of other rooms for them to use as well. Elsa only got a quick look at them. She just wanted to make sure her elves had good homes. She wanted to look more since the place seemed more like an inside House Elf village than anything else, but she didn't want to bother the elves while they were allowed to relax just for the sake of her curiosity.

{-} {-} {-}

There was an additional room in the main house on the first floor Elsa really liked. It was a large room that seemed to be both a library and a music room. It even had what could be best described as an audio machine. It was kind of a mix of a gramophone for playing records, wizarding wireless, and an early muggle radio. There was also a good collection of records. Really old ones on top of that.

"Xander made sures to take extra care when getting this room readys. He made sures nothing was handled carelessly," Felix said as Xander swelled a little in pride.

"Thank you. I really do love music, especially at this time of the year," Elsa said as she looked over the records. There was a good amount of Christmas music to choose from. She knew she found the room she would spend most of her night in before heading to bed. She was now used to how often Felix praised Xander. It seemed that even if he was a punk rock house elf, he was still more than worthy of his rank as a dependable. Elsa really liked that.

After the tour, Elsa ate a meal with Vitus and retreated to the library/music room. She found a couple of old dairies from an ancestor. This ancestor lived a good while but died at an old age seemingly about the time Voldemort first started to rise. Elsa supposed she never heard of this ancestor because usually when one of their family awaken the gift and they aren't the Crown Princess they sort of retreat from the muggle world on a whole.

Her ancestors before her usually made a bit of an impact in the magical world, but eventually they retire from it to a degree. Elsa had a feeling this was partly voluntary as a way not to draw too much attention to the connection between the Evergreens and the Arendelle Royal Family. It was a little sad, but not too bad. From what Elsa could tell, most of her ancestors lived happy and fulfilling lives in the magical world and many had families.

It was possible Elsa could be very distantly related to others in the magical world. However, from what she read of the diaries from her ancestors so far, something happened that magically prevented the Evergreen namesake from persisting in the magic world outside of a certain level of connection to the Royal Family. In most cases it was easy, they simply took on their husband's or wife's last name and lived out their life. In some cases, more might happen but from what Elsa could tell these situations were handled benevolently.

Elsa chose not to think on it too long. She didn't really have to worry about that. She was the Crown Princess. If anyone would have to worry about it, it would have been Anna. Anna however, didn't have magic so that wasn't an issue.

Regardless of everything, the Royal Family were still people and even the family members who awaken the gift don't always have the most wonderful of lives. Judging from the end of the journal Elsa was reading, this ancestor was such an unfortunate one. She had two children. Sadly, both died before they had families of their own. Elsa was reading one of the later entries when she came across an interesting tidbit.

 _I don't know if I should laugh or feel scared by this. The self-proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort has a much different name in reality. He is doing terrible things, but it is still rather humorous to know his name is Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. If I wasn't already nearing the end of my life, I might help with the battle. For better or worse though, his uprising is still young and it seems so far away from here in France._

 _Still… No wonder he calls himself Lord Voldemort. Lord Junior doesn't quiet have such a menacing and dangerous tone. I guess his real name isn't well known anymore. I only heard about it because a friend of mine met him once when he was still a Hogwarts student. To think everyone thought he was such a bright and good kid, it just goes to show you never really know._

Elsa actually hummed in thought at that. It was kind of interesting to learn. Also, a bit odd that a terrible person had such a common name. Elsa thought she might tell her friends about it someday, if she could be bothered. She didn't really see what the point was in knowing his real name. It could help if he does come fully to power again, but hopefully that wouldn't happen. It was like Dumbledore told them more or less. If she, Harry and their friends keep blocking Voldemort's plans he very well could never come to rise again. That was what she hoped for, but she would keep Voldemort's real name in mind just in case.

The Crown Princess gave a stretch. "Xander…" she called. Xander and Felix insisted on being her go to elves for anything she required. They even worked out a bit of a rotation while she was here.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Xander asked as he popped into the room.

"I could use some tea. Would you mind?" Elsa asked.

Xander smiled. "Does Your Highness have a particular flavor in mind?"

"I trust your judgement on the matter. You are a Dependable House Elf after all," Elsa replied.

Xander popped away with a bow. Elsa actually thought it a little funny seeing him bow like that with shades and a mohawk, even if it wasn't too insane of a mohawk. Xander popped back a couple of minutes later and placed a cup and a small tray of snacks in front of her.

"Does Your Highness require anythings else?" he asked.

"Not at the moment. Though I do have a question," Elsa said. Xander looked to her to continue. "How is it you can see around when it is dark outside with those shades of yours?" she asked.

Xander grinned. "I was smarts! I magicked them so theys won't stay dark when not needed. They even help me sees better in the dark with a tap of my fingers on them. I even made it so they cans change shapes too," he said proudly.

"That is very impressive and good thinking," Elsa complimented him with a smile.

He beamed and said, "That's why my full names is Xander the Awesome and! I wants to always strive to be best house elf I can bes. Naming myselfs so I am Xander the Awesome and Dependable means I has to be best Dependable Elf I cans be while also being cool and awesomes!"

Elsa chuckled to that. "I like that. Though it is a bit of a mouth full, so I think I will mostly keep calling you Xander," she said.

The house smiled to that. "Your Highness is our master she has no worries about it. Full names is mostly to remind myselfs. I just want alls to know what it is," he said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you very much Xander. You may return to what you were doing. I'll call if I need anything else. When I finish here, I will inform one of the House Elves working the night shift," she said.

"As Your Highness wishes," Xander said with a bow and he popped away once more. He had renewed determination to become an even better House Elf after spending time with his mistress.

{-} {-} {-}

The next day Elsa's main focus was to visit Magister's Lane and get some Christmas shopping done. She thought her magical friends would like something from Magic France. She knew Hermione would really appreciate it. As for the others, she was thinking about getting something unique but not too French.

Elsa walked with her natural grace as she hummed some Christmas songs she overheard in a few earlier muggle shops. She managed to also get gifts for her parents and Anna as well. They all knew she was making a trip to France, but only her parents knew the true purpose of the visit. Elsa felt a bit guilty keeping the true reasons behind her visit from Anna, especially because it was so close to Christmas.

Fortunately, she didn't have a lot of shopping bags weighing her down even after her muggle France Christmas shopping spree. It really paid having a full fledged wizard as a bodyguard/instructor at times. Elsa got Anna a fancy ornate french comb, brush and mirror. She secretly hoped maybe Anna would allow her to brush her hair as part of her penance for going on a trip to France for part of her holiday break. She got her father a couple of signed albums for two of his favorite French composers. She got her mother an original one of a kind piece of jewelry from one her mom's favorite jewelry artisans and made arrangements for the shipping of the gift courtesy of Vitus again.

"I have to say. I kind of prefer the entrance to Magister's Lane compared to Diagon Alley," Elsa said as Vitus held the door open for her.

Magister's Lane used a very well to do French cafe that was known for how exclusive its list of clientele was. There were occasional rumors of who belonged to it and who didn't. The gossips had no idea how exclusive it really was. Elsa also noticed oddly enough French wizards and witches knew how to dress in a manner that stuck out, but not in the sore thumb manner the British did. French magicals dressed in the muggle parts as you would expect the most fashion forward to dress without being too outrageous by French standards.

She and Vitus did have to put up with some questions when they first entered. "How did you get in here? You don't look like a Beauxbatons' student," a man behind a counter asked in French.

"I attend Hogwarts actually, though I am not British," Elsa started in French. The man looked to her curiously. "I've heard Magister's Lane is far better than Diagon Alley and wished to see so for myself," she said as the man seemed to swell in pride at her admission.

"Is there a problem, Lady Elsa?" Vitus asked in a powerful no nonsense voice also using French. The man behind the counter deflated a little but still remained strong.

"No worries, Vitus. This man was simply asking where we were from, even if it wasn't exactly in a polite manner," Elsa replied to him.

"I meant no disrespect, Ma'am..." the man behind the counter started. "It is my job to guard the entrance and seat customers. I simply forgot myself."

"Such things do happen," Elsa said in acceptance of his apology.

"To get to Magister's Lane, approach the back menu board and tap the word in your native language with your wand. The board's magic will detect what your native language is, so no worries there. We do not have something so ridiculous as tapping a brick above a trash bin," he said.

Elsa gave a polite giggle to that. "Thank you for your help. Perhaps we will make a stop here on the way back and peruse your menu," she said as the man gave a smile and a nod while pointing the way to them.

Magister's Lane was very much the sight to behold. It was very much French in its style and decor. Elsa also had to admit the way to enter was a nice touch. The main street of Magister's Lane was wider than Diagon Alley and the place also had a cleaner look to it. The shops on either side were very extravagant looking, but not gaudy and the building's styles all worked together. The actual types of shops were very similar to what you found in Diagon Alley.

There was one huge and noticeable difference. Magister's Lane had several clothing themed shops and they were all very stylish. You didn't have anything the likes of Madam Malkins' here. Nope, the shop window displays were very beautiful and each store had a theme to it. You would not find a generalized we have everything type of clothing store here and little else.

As she looked in a shop's window, Elsa had to admit part of her really preferred the look of the Beauxbatons' school uniforms. The uniforms here weren't as bulky as the school robes you found at Hogwarts. They were sleek looking, light blue in color and made of silk with black semi-transparent stockings for the girls. The boys wore light blue blazers with white trim and grey slacks. While Elsa admitted she liked the uniforms, she also knew they might not be the most pleasant to wear in Scotland. She was probably also a bit biased in her opinion, since light blue was one of her favorite colors.

The traveling princess heard a young voice from nearby as a family speaking in French she understood exited a different store. "Maman. Papa. Can we stop by my favorite cafe for lunch?" the young girl asked. She had an older sister who seemed to be about two years older than Elsa.

The family also included a father and mother. Elsa saw the females were all extremely beautiful and with bright blonde hair. They also had a lot of primal magic swirling around them. The well-dressed French man was tall, handsome and had brown hair. Elsa additional noticed some of the people passing the family gave them sour looks. She wasn't sure if it was jealously or disdain she was sensing from the others.

"Gabrielle. We haven't the time this visit, Honey," the mother said in an elegant French voice. "We have to finish our trip and be ready for the party later tonight."

The young girl, Gabrielle, gave a pout and tossed her long blonde hair back. "I'd rather not go to that party. Everyone will either spend all of their time sucking up to Papa or staring blankly at you and Fleur," she said.

"Tis not my fault! They are just weak willed to my... charms..." the older girl said defensively.

The man gave a chuckle. "Now, now, my dears. We shall not let such things bother us," he said to them.

"Okay..." Gabrielle said with a frown.

"We'll all go to the theater tomorrow and then to your favorite cafe for dinner," the man said causing the younger girl to smile brightly.

Elsa gave a pleasant smile as she passed the family and managed to suppress her giggle at how cute she found the youngest. She was pretty sure they would take such a thing the wrong way. She also really wanted to get to shopping again. She didn't notice as the three women each quickly took a short glance at her as Vitus held the door open. The older daughter seemed rather more curious than she usually was about other people.

The mom noticed and said, "Fleur. Darling. It isn't right to stare."

"Maman... Surely you noticed," Fleur said in defense.

"We do not know for sure and that power could be anything," her mom said quietly with a neutral tone. She was too curious about the power she sensed briefly from that girl, but it was not any of their concern. It most likely never would be either. She still could not deny the call the girl's power seemed to have on her. It was as if the old magic was calling her, but that shouldn't be so.

The old blood wasn't supposed to exist in such potency. There were supposedly a couple of exceptions, but she doubted that girl would be such an exception. If the girl was, they would have felt her power much sooner and with more force than they did. There was no way a girl who seemed to be at most a third year, most likely a second year, could have that much control on their power already. Fleur was exceptional and she still had problems with controlling the Veela's Attraction magic. That power would be nothing compared to the gift as the old blood called it.

{-} {-} {-}

Elsa happily hummed Christmas songs yet again as she left a shop for Tourists. She just brought her last gift and it was for Harry. She hoped he would like it. Now though, she wanted to do something that was a little selfish and greedy possibly. She wanted to do some clothing shopping for herself. She wanted to see what they had here in magical France. It being Christmas she probably shouldn't really buy something for herself, but she really wanted a nice dress for the season. " _Honestly, I'm probably more excited about picking out my own dress and not having to worry about it than anything,_ " she thought to herself.

As a member of the Arendelle Royal Family, she wasn't really allowed to get branded clothing and items. If she did and people saw it, she would be endorsing the product and it was a level of advertising few could match. Elsa didn't really mind it so much because she had plenty of clothing personally designed and made for her personally, but she found a loophole to this predicament.

Dress robes were similar enough in design they could pass for fancy dresses in the muggle world and with only a few modifications at most needed. She could shop for her own clothing in the magical world. They didn't have brands in the way muggles did. They weren't seen in muggle fashion shows and they didn't have signature styles associated with muggle fashion designers.

This meant clothing she got in the magical world could pass in both. She also didn't need to worry about advertising a particular dress robe brand in the magical world. She was just a girl from a rich family that no one really could place. No worries about being a Princess from a Royal Family promoting clothes or anything like that.

Vitus gave a stretch as he waited on her in a clothing store. He didn't mean anything by it and was only making sure he kept loose and ready, but Elsa saw his actions. She gave a slight frown and said, "Sorry if this is boring you, Vitus."

"It isn't that at all, Lady Elsa," he said to her. She then gave a giggle and Vitus sighed realizing she was teasing him from the start.

"I couldn't help it. Sorry, Vitus. I just never thought I would get to say something like that. It is hard to describe, but I can see why people love shopping so much. I never really got much chance to do that myself until I first went to Diagon Alley. I'm really glad I get to attend Hogwarts. It is really nice being just Elsa, even with the nickname I've come to garner," she said as she spun around a little to see how the dress flowed. She liked it.

"That is one of the reasons why the Royal Family always attend magic school if they awaken the gift early enough," Vitus said.

Elsa looked at her hands for a moment. She was making it seem like she was checking to see how the dress worked with her gloves. In truth, she was thinking on her powers again and she smiled. "I am finding myself more and more thankful and happy with the gift as time goes by. I will never fully forgive myself for what happened that night, and the growth of my powers is a little much at times, but I am not afraid of them anymore. Not even in the way I was back when we first met and you started training me," she said.

"That is good to hear. It is like the warning you received that night said. Fear of your powers is what would be your enemy. Keep training like you have been and how I instructed you. Your growing powers shouldn't be too much of an issue then," he said.

He then shifted a little and sighed. "Are you almost finished here, Lady Elsa?" he asked.

Elsa giggled. "I've made my decisions. I'll free you from the torture that is shopping with a girl," she said as she chose two outfits and headed to the cashier.

{-} {-} {-}

"It was a short time I visited this trip," Elsa said to the gathered elves. A couple of days had passed and it was now time for her to head back home. She was cutting it close, but she would be back in time to celebrate her birthday. She left most of the planning to her mom, Anna and Kai this year. They kept in touch with her thanks to Vitus making some long-distance calls by popping into the Arendelle Embassy a few times.

"I will try to find time to visit in the future. You all did well to accommodate me while I visited France. I thank you all again," she said.

The House elves beamed and a few wiped happy tears from their eyes. Her words were simple, but the fact their Princess thanked them at all just showed how great their family was. Felix had approved of their work as well and promised they would have a great Elf Christmas Bash this year. They wished they could serve their mistress and more guests instead, but a party would still be nice.

"I also really loved the Christmas Decorations you all worked hard to put up. Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year," Elsa said with a smile.

The Elves actually cheered in response to that. Felix didn't think it was proper elf behavior, but it was the holidays. Also, Xander started it. They were all just really happy to have served their mistress and that she visited her France house.

Elsa gave one final farewell as Vitus opened the car door for her. She let out a breath once the car was past the entry drive. "Was it tough?" Vitus asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Not really tough… It's just a little overwhelming how excited House Elves get about such things. I'm also a little nervous about seeing everyone again," Elsa said.

"I'm sure it will be alright," Vitus said.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I know it will be. I'm still a little nervous. I want to tell Anna everything, but I can't. I don't even think I want to tell my mom and dad everything that's gone on this year either," she said.

Vitus was in thought as he drove. "If you want my opinion…" he started. Elsa nodded so he could see her answer in the rear-view mirror. "I wouldn't tell them more than you have in the letters about that part of the year. I'm not saying you should make a habit of not telling your parents anything and keeping important information from them," he said making a key point of that.

"But this is purely a magical issue. A Hogwarts magical issue. There really isn't much they can do. If there was a political aspect to the issue, or it was something widespread, then it might be good to tell them. As it is now… You would just add more worry to their shoulders and there wouldn't be anything they could do about it," he said.

Elsa nodded to that in thought and smiled. "You're right, Vitus. Thanks for the help," she said.

Vitus gave a curt nod. "Part of my job as your instructor and bodyguard," he replied causing Elsa to playfully roll her eyes at him, but she was fully relaxed again. He was pretty sure her Holiday Break would be just fine and she would be as well and her future bright.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: A Magical Valentine's Day?

Hermione was rather disappointed with herself. She should have found a way to make sure the hair was really a human's and didn't belong to a cat. It didn't matter the hair was long enough and the same color as Millicent's hair. She should have still known better.

It didn't help matters that Ron and Harry weren't really able to get anything useful out of Draco. Ron mentioned they heard an interesting theory about Elsa's heritage, but Harry always cut off any talk involving both Elsa and Draco together unless it was about Elsa flaying Draco alive or something of the likes. Hermione had her theories about why he was acting that way. She wasn't sure what to make of how she felt about one of them in particular, so she was happy to not have discussions leading to such topics.

The worst part she figured was how she ruined the rest of her holiday break. There was a huge part of her that really wished they just enjoyed Christmas instead of bothering with the stupid potion. She also hated how she so completely changed the way she did. She wouldn't have minded it if she grew a set of cat ears and a tail while still mostly looking the same. Then she would just look like her favorite costume she wore to a school party back during her primary years. It wouldn't really be preferable to not having cat transformations, but she felt it was better than her current predicament.

To make matters even less preferable, when the school year started again, Hermione was still going to be stuck in the Hospital Wing for a good while yet. People thought she was attacked by the Slytherin monster and always tried to sneak a peek at her. She didn't have to worry about their prying eyes too much since Madam Pomfrey kept up the privacy curtains. Things still got to the point Hermione would always sigh and say, "I'm not petrified…" whenever she heard someone enter the hospital wing.

Another thing that worried Hermione a lot was how Elsa would respond when she returned. Hermione knew if she was in Elsa's spot, she would be worried and concerned for her friend, but probably still say something along the lines of "I told you so" multiple times, even if it was unintentional. Hermione wasn't Elsa though. The way her friend acted instead proved both better and a little worse, though only worse because Hermione felt really bad after first meeting Elsa in the new semester.

{-} {-} {-}

"What?!" Elsa asked once Harry and Ron broke the news of what happened to Hermione over the break. "Can we see her?" she asked.

"Well, yeah… A lot of the time she keeps the privacy screen up, but she hasn't as much lately," Ron said.

Elsa nodded in understanding and quickly made her way to the Hospital Wing. "I'm here to see Hermione," she told Madam Pomfrey when the matron asked the reason for her visit. Madam Pomfrey smiled and pointed her in the right direction.

Hermione actually hid under her covers when Elsa made her way over. She really didn't want to be scolded by her best friend. She learned her lesson the hard way. She was still learning it the hard way.

Instead of anything else, Elsa pulled the covers back a little and gave her friend a hug. "I'm glad you weren't really hurt," she said softly to the other girl.

"You aren't mad?" Hermione asked weakly.

"A bit, but I'm much happier you're okay," Elsa replied.

Hermione was really relieved and hugged her friend tightly in return. She started to cry a little in relief. She also felt a little embarrassed at the moment too. Elsa was younger than her, but it was as if the blonde was an older sister hugging her younger sister in relief. "I was worried you'd scold me," she admitted under her breath.

Elsa held their hug. After a moment, Elsa couldn't help but get a little bit of a naughty idea. She broke off the hug and found a way to scratch her friend's cat ears. Hermione gave a cat like smile in response as she leaned into it. Hermione realized what she was doing so she blushed and shook herself free.

Elsa giggled and said, "Sorry. Couldn't help it." Hermione gave a slight pout but didn't say anything else. She was still embarrassed by how good it actually felt. Elsa stopped giggling as she gave a smile and said, "Consider that your punishment from me."

"No scolding?" Hermione asked a little wary.

"No lectures or scolding," Elsa replied. "How was the first part of your Christmas Break?" she asked to make conversation and catch up with her friend. Hermione happily shared the fun parts of Christmas at Hogwarts.

{-} {-} {-}

"I still think it's odd you've asked us to bring notes and such for all of your classes," Ron said with a slight frown as Hermione looked over said notes.

"Except for History and DADA," Hermione corrected. She was getting notes on those classes from Elsa. They were very concise considering the classes. What weren't concise were the copies of notes she got from Elsa for their other classes. Hermione wanted Harry and Ron's notes for cross-referencing with Elsa's and to keep track of how the Gryffindor classes progressed differently.

She also didn't fully trust the notes in some of the classes from Harry and Ron. She completely trusted Neville's notes from Herbology and the notes he took in his Potions' Study sessions with Elsa. Hermione actually thought Elsa seemed to be a better teacher when it came to those study sessions than Professor Snape was, even after seeing Elsa's class notes.

Ron gave a laugh to her earlier comment even if he didn't know the real reason those two classes were exceptions. "Well everyone knows those two classes are pretty much useless anyways," he said as they sat near her.

Harry's eye then caught something gold on the top of the trash bin. He couldn't help but ask, "What's that?" as he pointed to it.

Hermione blushed. "A… get well card," she said.

Ron decided she was acting strange enough in her answer to warrant investigating the so-called get-well card. He used his wand to magic it over to himself quickly with the levitation charm. "Ron!" Hermione said just as he grabbed it to read.

Ron blinked a couple of times and then snickered. "It's from Lockhart…" he said. Harry had to look now as well. Hermione fumed a little but didn't really put up a fight as Harry moved over to get a better look at it.

The two both read the card. The card was very well written, but it was also way too flowery for them. Harry counted Lockhart making at least twelve mentions of himself in it. Impressive considering it was only a small few paragraphs long.

"Now do you see why I threw it away," she groaned when they finished. She wanted them to leave right now. The worst part about the letter was she would have been over the moon to receive it had she still crushed on Professor Lockhart. She wouldn't even be surprised if she slept with it under her pillow or something ridiculous like that.

"I see what you mean," Harry said before he shredded the letter and threw the pieces back into the trash bin where it belonged.

"Thanks," Hermione said. She hadn't bothered to do that herself because she didn't even want to look at it that long once she read it the first time.

"So… Why aren't you taking a break from studying?" Ron asked. He figured changing the subject from the card was a good idea.

"Don't be silly, Ron. If I did that, I would fall behind. The professors aren't about to stop instructing just because I can't make it to class," she said.

"I wish they would," Ron laughed. He then said, "You could take a break from studying while you're in here."

"Then she'd have a mountain to homework and a short amount of time to catch up once she gets out," Elsa said as she made her way over to visit Hermione. "Hello, Hermione. How are you today?" she asked.

"I'll finally be out next week or the week after if things get complicated," Hermione answered with a smile.

"Well then. Let's hope there won't be any complications," Elsa said as she sat on the bed next to Hermione.

"Doesn't saying that mean there will be?" Harry asked in a slight teasing voice thinking back to his discussion with Elsa after the dueling club's first and only meeting.

Elsa grinned as she said, "If I was you, maybe. I don't have your infamous Potter Luck as you call it. So I should be fine."

That got laughs out of Ron and Hermione. Harry chuckled as well. "Don't say I didn't warn you if it happens," he mused as the others shook their heads still laughing.

Elsa then gave a sigh as she looked to the others. "Have any of you heard what Lockhart has planned for Valentine's Day?" she asked.

The other three turned serious and shook their heads. Elsa frowned as she said, "I've heard from my elves here Lockhart was meeting with dwarves and getting measurements for something. Meepy said they would do their best to protect their Ravenclawy Princess from the letter attacking dwarves. I've got a bad feeling about this. I'm half tempted to mysteriously get sick that day and find somewhere to hide."

Ron frowned in thought to that. He didn't fully get how receiving Valentine Cards would be that bad. He wasn't looking forward to that day for different reasons. Then again, maybe it was different for some girls.

Harry seemed indifferent about the day and any plans Professor Dummyhart might have for it. "I doubt it will be a problem for me. After all, everyone thinks I'm this Heir," he said. He didn't really want a lot of cards of anything, but he wouldn't mind maybe one or two. It was still very unlikely he would get any because of what he just said. He also felt a little sad about that revelation.

Elsa gave a sigh. "Did you forget what we just discussed about your luck? Now you'll probably get a lot or at least one really embarrassing one," she said.

Harry still doubted he would get anything. Surely, everyone thinking he was the heir trumped even his brand of luck.

{-} {-} {-}

Valentine's Day did come. And just like Elsa warned it was already looking to be a nightmare. Professor Lockhart didn't even wait until the actual day to get things started. "I thought we could all use a morale booster after all that has happened this year," he said out loud from his spot at the Professors' table the night before. "For that to happen… I've decided to make a bit of fun for one of my personal favorite holidays. And not just because of the lovely letters I get from my wonderful fans. Heh hah!" he gave a wink that didn't receive the reaction he wanted, but he wasn't deterred.

"Anyways! Look forward to tomorrow's surprise! It will be magical! So, write all of the Valentine cards you want. Write the name of who it is for and Hogwarts. Tap them with your wands and the rest will be taken care of," he said with a grin.

Once the next day came, the student body witnessed the true horror that was Professor Lockhart's plan. Breakfast was when the reveal happened. "Now! Just before we all get started for the day. I think it is time to show just what it is I have graciously devised as a way to lift our spirits! I also wanted to thank the forty-five of you who have already sent me cards on this most wonderful day of celebration," he said as several girls in different grades blushed and smiled at him.

"Now then!" Lockhart said as he clapped his hands loud twice. The doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked a group of rather grumpy dwarves wearing terrible cupid costumes. "My wonderful and lovely cupids! Take a bow! And make your first deliveries. They will be busy all day until dinner time," the flamboyant professor said with a sparkling smile.

Elsa frowned as a few immediately made their way over to her. Fortunately, there was a loud pop and some of the letters disappeared. The dwarves looked around at each other in confusion for a moment before the ones who no longer had a letter to deliver shrugged. They picked out new letters and moved towards other students. Elsa sighed and Harry heard her mutter something about her elves seeming to at least screen the Valentines or something. Harry frowned and wondered if maybe he should have sent her one since so many people seemed to do it. He didn't even think about doing something like that, but he wasn't exactly a writer so maybe it was for the best he didn't. He would've probably just embarrassed himself.

The rest of the day was a mess. The dwarves kept barging in on classes and didn't care how much of an interruption they made while doing so. Harry couldn't help but feel a little bummed he wasn't getting a card now that it was the actual day, even if he hadn't expected one. Perhaps he was just getting a little caught up in the atmosphere, as bizarre as it was, and wished he too could join. It seemed almost everyone but him was getting a least one card.

Throughout the day dwarves were making their way towards Elsa in small groups and when this happened there was always a pop, thankfully it got quieter as the day went on, and some of the letters would vanish. Harry thought it kind of funny after some time, even if he felt for Elsa given her annoyance at the situation. Hermione however was frowning deeply whenever it happened.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked her when he happened to notice her frown between classes. He grinned a little as he teased her, "Were you expecting?"

Hermione blushed to that. "Who's to say I haven't gotten letters of my own?" she asked indignantly. Ron raised an eyebrow in question. She ignored it. He was about to ask her a question, but she cut him off with a sigh. "I was frowning at what Elsa is going through," she said.

"I think it's kind of funny," Harry admitted.

Hermione shook her head. "Why do you think only some of them are disappearing and not all of them? Especially if her elves are the ones taking care of them?" she asked.

Harry shrugged along with Ron. "Really…" she muttered under her breath. She looked to them seriously and said, "They're taking away only the ones that are really inappropriate and maybe dangerous."

"Dangerous?!" Harry asked in shock.

"You can well… jinx, curse, enchant or to an extent lace letters in potion," she said.

Harry's eyes widened. "Who would do that?" he asked.

"Some people. Though I suppose most of them are more inappropriate then actually dangerous, but I wouldn't be surprised if some people tried something. Given we didn't have to write our own name on the letters and all," she said.

"Why wouldn't putting your name on one be a rule?" Ron asked. He was looking a little angry now. He remembered what Draco said about Elsa over Christmas. He was thinking it was possible others might be thinking something along the same lines. He didn't appreciate others like Draco getting interested in his friend that way.

"Usually you wouldn't think to need it," she started. "Most people would write their name on a Valentine's card or if not, it would be harmless because the writer was just shy and it would be delivered safely. There's also the possibility the school might protect students from harmful mail on its own. But I don't know if that would work on internal mail like Lockhart setup. We all know how much of an idiot he is. There's no way he would think that deeply about the situation and setup appropriate measures," Hermione said.

"Okay… I don't find it so funny anymore," Harry said with a frown.

They might have continued their conversation but just then an extra gruff looking dwarf started coming his way. Harry looked too Hermione in question. She shrugged. It was clear she really wasn't expecting any cards. Ron wasn't either. The dwarf spoke up in a far too deep voice to be even remotely considered a cupid.

"Oi! You 'Arry Potter?" he asked.

Harry couldn't help but nod in his shock. He hadn't expected anything at all. He was instantly regretting answering the dwarf. "I've got a musical message for you!" he said. Harry gave a nervous laugh and started to move away quickly. "Get back 'ere!" the dwarf shouted as it pushed its way through the crowd.

The situation only got worse as Harry ran. A group of first years were coming down the corridor. Harry tried a little harder to get away. He did not want a bunch of first years hearing whatever was in the message, especially Ginny. She might tell Fred and George and then he'd never hear the end of it. He had no idea what it was, but it had to be excessively embarrassing.

"What's going on here?" Draco asked in his drawling voice after hearing the racket as he rounded a corner with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry knew this would make things even worse.

Before he could continue running for it, Percy of all people cut him off. "What is all this commotion about? What are you two doing?" he asked looking to Draco and Harry in turn. It was usually bad news when these two came across each other and there wasn't a Professor in sight, even more so if Harry was alone.

Harry cursed under his breath. Percy's appearance caused him to pause and that was all it took for the dwarf to tackle him. "Gotcha! Now listen," the dwarf said before clearing his throat and using a small instrument to tune his voice. He then started to sing in a very deep and unflattering voice not at all tuned.

" _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

 _His hair is as dark as a… blackboard._

 _I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

 _The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."_

Harry was mortified. There was simply no other way to put it. He wished he could melt away right there on the spot. He was pretty sure even hell couldn't be worse than where he was right now after that singing Valentine.

Most of the people around him were laughing at the message. Each of them was happy they weren't receiving something like that. The people who were earlier bummed they didn't get a card, felt relieved they hadn't received one like that at least. It was so bad it was no wonder the sender didn't sign their name on it.

Harry wished he could laugh along with everyone else, but he couldn't. He was wondering if it was possible to overcharge his magic core and vaporize himself. He was glad there wasn't a name with it. He didn't know how he could look the person in the face after all of that. He wasn't glad Malfoy was grinning at him like he knew something no one else did.

Percy was trying his best to disperse the crowd. "Move along now! Get going! There are still classes today. The bell rang five minutes ago," he said. Several students did leave, even if it was with difficulty due to laughing too hard.

Draco smirked as he walked right pass Harry and paused in front of Ginny. His smirk grew so much Harry could swear you could hear it in his voice as he spoke. "I don't think Potter liked your Valentine much. He can't even bare to stand up after that." Just as Draco was about to turn the corner he turned and said, "Who could blame him? Eyes as green as pickled toad!" he sang really quick as Crabbe and Goyle laughed to each other before vanishing around the corner.

Ginny paused dead in her tracks when Draco said that. She seemed to turn paler than she already was. She turned to look at Harry with large eyes. Harry blinked and looked to her in question. She then turned away from him and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Harry gave a deep sigh and made his way to class. He was really hating this day and his luck.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry felt better when he didn't receive any more letters that day. There was still time, but he doubted anyone else would try after what happened earlier. Rumors started spreading throughout the castle about the singing message he got. He was a little relieved no one else seemed to think it was from Ginny at least. He wasn't even fully sure she was guilty. There were many reasons to get out of there quickly and Malfoy was just one of them.

Most of the rumors were dumb, but one of them was actually kind of cool. The best one said his Valentine was actually a secret message and the reason he was so still after hearing it is because he was already busy making plans for some epic adventure. It seemed less people were concerned about this heir business, since there hadn't been an attack since before Christmas break. They were instead back to their usual rumor milling.

Harry's peace was once more broken when there was a small pop nearby. Harry groaned thinking it was another letter after all. "I bet the dwarves figured out how to teleport so I couldn't run away," he said to himself before turning to see who it was. He was prepared to just get it over with already. There was no way it could be worse than the one earlier.

When he turned around, he was surprised to see a smartly dressed House Elf. The House Elf grinned and he was wearing shades. He also had hair that was bright blue with yellow streaks and styled like a mohawk. Harry had never seen an elf like this. Then again, he had only seen Dobby. He couldn't help but stare at the elf in front of him.

The elf seemed to be drinking in the attention for a moment before he gave a bow and said, "Letter from Mistress Elsa." Harry nodded dumbly even though he wasn't asked to nod or anything. The house elf cleared his throat and brought out a tuning instrument like the dwarf from earlier.

Harry's eyes widened in horror. " _No! Not again! Please… Why Elsa? Why?!_ " he screamed inside his head.

The house elf then gave a friendly laugh as he said, "Here." He handed Harry an envelope shaped like a heart and colored red with a pink and white striped ribbon design in the middle of it.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he grabbed it. "Who are you?" Harry couldn't help but ask the elf.

"I is being Xander the Amazing and!" the elf replied before bowing again and popping away.

Harry had to admit the elf's name had impact worthy of his appearance. Harry then opened the letter to read it.

 _Your eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad!_

Harry was half tempted to crumble it up and throw it away right then and there. He kept reading instead. Elsa wrote this letter. He would read it, even if it was that terrible because it was from Elsa.

 _Sorry couldn't help it… I actually feel a little sorry for whoever did send that. It can be tough to think up words when you're nervous. You're probably wondering why I wrote you a letter today… Well I just did… I wasn't about to trust a Dwarf to deliver it though. Xander was more than eager for the job. I met him over the holiday when I visited one of my family's magic estates._

 _Those shades of his are interesting. The tribe of elves serving my family are allowed to choose an accessory if they want once they reach a certain level in the tribe's hierarchy. He may not look it, but Xander is a Dependable ranked Elf. That's actually the second rank. Most elves aren't even the first rank so he has proven himself to reach the first rank of Honorable Elf and then again beyond. I know the rank names sound simple, but they chose them not me. I also feel it isn't my place to change their ranking system._

 _Regardless, I just wanted to send you a letter._

 _On Valentine's Day._

 _I thought it would be fun._

 _I wouldn't compare your eyes to that of a toad though. I kept hearing all about how some girl sent you a Valentine today. Unless of course it really was a coded message from some secret wizarding society that observes all of time and space and you're their special agent in the Hogwarts region._

 _I wonder if Seamus came up with that one. It sounds like something he would say. I still remember his theory about the Chamber being hidden inside the roof of the Astronomy tower and you had to touch a certain tile to open it._

 _Well then. Congrats on surviving DummyHart's Valentine's Day Disaster. I know it is wrong, but I am glad there is supposedly a curse on the Defense Against Dark Arts position. That means he won't be around next year, even if I hope he doesn't go and pull a Quirrell on us._

 _I also figured I would try my hand at poetry. I am not a poet, but I am hoping it will be better than Eyes Like a Toad by Anonymous._

 _Hair! Dark and Wild_

 _Eyes! Green and Beautiful_

 _Luck! Definitely not Mild_

 _Flight! Amazing and Wonderful_

 _I hope it wasn't too bad. You still owe me at least another broom flight before the year is out. Don't you forget Harry James Potter._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Elsa "Ravenclaw Princess" Evergreen_

 _P.S.: Do I get extra points for actually putting my name on it? Unlike that other girl?_

Harry gave a light-hearted laugh as he read the letter again. He would be adding it to his collection. It would be a nice letter to have to re-read once the year was out and he was again locked away with the Dursleys. Maybe he would at least get letters from everyone else as well this time without Dobby intercepting them.

The poem was better than the first one, but he wasn't so sure if his eyes were beautiful. Elsa had beautiful blue eyes. Hermione had brown eyes that he could see as beautiful as well. Girls had beautiful eyes. He did not. He was pretty sure beautiful eyes weren't a guy thing. Beautiful anything wasn't a guy thing. Guys were supposed to be dashing and Harry would admit he kind of wished he was at times.

Harry did have to admit he liked her line about his luck. It was pretty much perfect for describing it. She wasn't saying it was good or bad. She was saying it wasn't average.

{-} {-} {-}

Once it was dinner time, everyone was relieved the day was over. There would be no more letters! Even the people receiving them, had to admit the whole dwarf cupids got old quick. People were talking about the day and how much of a disaster it was. However, the discerning eye would notice there was a change with some students. There were a few new couples about shyly attempting to talk to each other. There were some older students planning their 'real' Valentine's Day for after dinner with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Whatever that meant.

Harry was just glad the day was over. He was still holding on to Elsa's letter carefully tucked away inside his robes as he walked the halls. He and Ron left first that night from dinner as far as their group went. Hermione, Elsa and Neville mentioned something about Potions and were going to be studying tonight after dinner together. Harry was half tempted to tag along, but he felt it wouldn't be right to join them so late in the year. He instead planned on asking Elsa about it for next year.

"So… It was a really crazy day? Huh?" Ron asked as the two made their way down a corridor.

"Yeah it was… Hardly any class today really. Too many interruptions. I heard some of the teachers are planning to just reteach today next time they meet with their classes," Harry said.

Ron frowned to that, but he could understand it. He ignored his Percy side that felt relieved, since he was mostly distracted today as well. "A… Apart from that one letter... You know, the one everyone heard about. Did you get any others?" Ron asked attempting to feign indifference though he was actually interested for reasons.

Harry didn't say anything right away. He felt it should have been easy for him to just answer the truth. Instead however, he shook his head and said, "Nope. Just the one… How about yourself?" he asked.

Ron seemed relieved as he shook his head. "Nope. Not a one! I mean I didn't except one anyways. I can't see anyone sending me a letter. The whole thing's kind of dumb really. I guess it's something only couples or people crushing on others do. Not something friends do with each other. If it was… we probably would have both received Valentines from Hermione and Elsa," Ron said. He spoke quickly and seemed to be more cheerful in demeanor as well once Harry answered his question.

Harry didn't get the reason for the change in his friend. He was glad he chose not to tell Ron about the letter from Elsa and just kept that to himself. "Did you see anything really crazy today?" Harry asked.

Ron was in thought for a moment. "I actually did," he said after a moment.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I saw Luna walking… Well since its Luna. It was more like skipping around happily. She had a small train of dwarves following her for a little bit. She led them down a hall and into a classroom. I walked by and they actually handed her a few letters," Ron said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. "I mean I guess I can see it. She's a bit odd but nice enough. Maybe some could think she was cute even… I don't know. Maybe she was just giving them a nargles inspection the way she is," he said the last part quickly and with a good-natured laugh.

Harry chuckled as well putting this interaction away for later examination possibly. "I can see her doing that. I'd actually like to have one of those inspections just to see what it's like," Harry admitted. It was nice to think about something other than the heir and that horrible musical message.

Ron laughed as well to Harry's idea. The two then heard someone cursing from up ahead of them.

"That's filch…" Harry said lowly. Ron nodded over to a nearby empty classroom and the two stepped inside and left the door cracked open just a hair to overhear what the cantankerous caretaker was on about now.

"That's the last straw! More work than my already full plate can handle! I'll have Dumbledore out them for this! Could cause structural damage I'd say!" he yelled to himself as he ran past their hiding place.

"What's he on about?" Ron asked.

"Let's go see," Harry said as Ron nodded.

"I think it came from Myrtle's Bathroom… You don't suppose she's gotten all upset at us for not visiting since the potion, do you?" Ron asked as they got closer.

"Guess we can ask. I mean I thanked her a couple of times for her help, but I didn't really want to go around visiting her every week or so, you know," Harry said feeling only a slight bit guilty.

They opened the door and heard Myrtle wail out loud. It was just like she was before the potion business. She had kind of mellowed out and was even a bit friendly after a while when it came to the Polyjuice business. "Come to throw something else at me? Not enough I have to forever endure the torment of this accursed holiday! Forever alone Myrtle. She won't mind. She's already dead. Won't it be funny? Throw something at her! Fifty if you get through her nose!" Myrtle said through tears.

"Ummm… Hello?" Harry asked unsure what to do. Judging from Ron's look he wasn't sure either.

"Oh! It's you!" Myrtle said as she suddenly straightened up and sniffed a little longer before looking as if she was wiping away ghost tears. "I didn't expect either of you two to come back," she admitted. It was hard not to notice the eagerness in her voice at their company.

Harry felt full on guilty now and knew what he was about to ask would probably make things worse. "What happened?" he asked as he looked down towards the water flooding the floor.

"Oh… Well… Ummm… Sorry about that… I can't really control it honestly. My tears are more powerful and plentiful than when I was well… you know," she started.

Ron wanted to say alive, but held his tongue. He wasn't some expert on emotions but he knew that would be bad to say.

"Anyways… someone really horrible threw something at me!" she said. Myrtle turned to the window and said, "From out there. It was earlier today. I was already in a bit of a mess considering the day."

"Single's Awareness Day, you mean?" Ron asked half-jokingly. It seemed to work a little. Myrtle gave a bit of a smile, even if it was still sad, as she nodded in answer.

"What did they throw?" Harry asked.

Myrtle hovered something over to him in response. He reached up and grabbed it.

"A diary?" he asked as he looked at the old book curiously.

"Yes. They didn't even bother to write in it. At least then it might be entertaining. And I would know who to haunt for the rest of the week," Myrtle said with a dark smile.

"There's a name on the cover," Ron said as Harry handed it to him for inspection. "T. M. Riddle?" he asked.

"I don't think it is a name. There hasn't been a Riddle here in ages," Myrtle said. She briefly looked a little confused about something. It was as if she was trying to remember something regarding that name, but she couldn't for some reason at the moment.

Ron was in thought before handing it back to Harry. Harry looked it over. It looked old but still well preserved as if new, if that made any sense. Harry was about to ask something else, but Ron nudged him in the side. Harry nodded to him. "Look we probably should get going for tonight, Myrtle. Sorry about the book… And the day," Harry said trying to dismiss himself gracefully.

Myrtle frowned a little at the two.

Ron sighed. "What he means to say is. We have to go before Filch returns and catches us inside a girls' restroom. He'll probably spend the rest of tonight cleaning up," Ron said. He didn't get why Harry didn't just come right out and say it. This was Myrtle. She helped them during the potion business. He was sure she would understand.

"We can try to visit again another time," Harry said. Ron begrudgingly nodded in agreement. He supposed it wouldn't hurt. There were some questions he wanted to actually ask her. One such question being what it was like being a ghost. She wasn't as sensitive about as many things now, at least when it came to them.

"I-I-I would like that. I-I-I understand if you don't," she said before sniffing and leaving the room. It was clear she didn't want to spend the rest of the night in Filch's company.

"You also get the feeling what she said is a trap right?" Ron asked once she was gone and they were on their way.

Harry nodded. "I say we do visit. The last thing I want is her haunting me in revenge for not visiting her again," he said.

Ron nodded and took the diary from Harry again and looked over it some more. "What's up?" Harry asked him.

"This name… I recognize it," Ron said.

"So, we both agree it is a name then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…" Ron said as he studied it. His eyes then opened in understanding. "I got it! He was from a long time ago. His name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"How do you know his name?" Harry asked.

"Well Myrtle said it's been ages since there was a Riddle here. I remember this name from my detention with Filch. This guy's award for special services to the school was the thing I kept polishing over and over again and again. Filch kept saying it was dirty, even when it wasn't. Told me this guy was a fine example of a student. Apparently, he was loved by all of the staff. He was a Prefect. Head Boy. Percy probably has wet dreams about being him or something," Ron said.

"I guess he was smart then. Probably enchanted the diary to hide what it said and that's why it looks blank. We need to find out what it says. It might tell us what happened," Harry said.

"You reckon so?" Ron asked.

"I do," Harry said.

"I don't know about that, but if you can figure it out then so be it," Ron said. Ron gave a chuckle and said, "Personally, I don't want to read a diary by someone Percy would probably think of as an idol. He'd probably have an exhaustive list of how best to suck up to professors or something like that. But whatever you say, Harry. Have fun."

Harry nodded. "I'll look into it, but not right away. I'm kind of tired after all of today," he said as he excused himself to bed.

"Night then," Ron said as he walked over to Seamus and Dean. The two of them were having a discussion about how dumb and annoying Valentine's Day was. Neither of them got a Valentine and they were in agreement it was a dumb day. They were debating just how dumb it was. Ron thought it would be fun and he did agree with them that today was dumb. He assured himself he didn't feel that way just because he didn't get anything.

{-} {-} {-}

Ginny gave a sigh as the day came to an end. She was really shocked to see that it was already Valentine's Day. She only vaguely remembered any of her Christmas. It was really freaking her out. She finally figured the diary had to be doing something to her, even if she wasn't sure what.

She didn't like it. She had no idea what she had been doing this whole time. Her whole first year at Hogwarts felt almost as if it was a fractured dream. Only parts of the year were fully clear to her, there were other parts where she felt as if she was watching her own body doing things while suffering from a severe conjunctivitis curse.

Ginny finally had an odd moment of clarity after some time recently. She figured Tom was waiting to do something and arrogantly thought she wouldn't be able to put up any more of a fight to whatever it was the diary was doing to her. She finally decided to get rid of it. She tried a number of tricks none of which were successful. It wouldn't burn. It couldn't be torn. She even tried blasting it with her wand and still nothing. She finally decided maybe if she just tossed it away in the right spot things would be good.

She had a place in mind. The girls' bathroom on the second floor would work. She could toss it in there and it would eventually be flushed away as Myrtle flooded the bathroom. It was the best idea she could come up with quickly. Ginny could tell she was too weak to resist the power of the diary for too long. She would gather her strength and then make sure it really was gone, if Myrtle didn't do the job for her.

One surprising fact about the youngest Weasley few knew, was that she had a great throwing arm and good accuracy. It was part of the reason she would sneak out to practice flying from time to time on her family's land. She always wanted to be a Chaser in Quidditch. So, it wasn't too hard for her to throw the diary into the girls' bathroom once she figured out the right window from outside. That way no one would know it was her. No one would wonder about what she threw either.

"Good Riddance," Ginny whispered to the diary as she threw it.

As soon as the old book flew into the room and away from her, Ginny felt a huge sense of relief. She felt finally free once again! She felt giddy! Finally, Hogwarts would be how it was supposed to be!

This new sense of freedom was partly why she ended up ruining the otherwise great Valentine's Day. Once it was gone, she felt so happy and relieved. It was as if she was unstoppable. Everything was going her way. She then tried to write a poem to Harry Potter. It turned out horrible. Ginny was very much sure it only turned out that bad because her brain was still scrambled from the whole diary thing. " _Why else would I compare his eyes to fresh pickled toads_ ," Ginny assured herself once more with a sigh.

The young girl was immensely relieved it seemed no one other than Draco knew she wrote that horrible poem. Ginny still wasn't sure how it was Draco figured it out in all honestly. It wasn't as if she said her name in the poem. " _Maybe he was just picking on me because I'm a Weasley and it ended up being a lucky guess,_ " she wondered.

She really hoped that was the case. Sure, she had a crush on Harry, but what girl in her right mind didn't at least a little bit? With the way the year had been, she knew it wasn't as if she did something that exposed her crush to everyone. She could barely seem anything other than sickly most of the year. There was no way she would go around dreamily talking about Harry with the other girls. That would have been if her first year at Hogwarts was fun and amazing like it should be.

{-} {-} {-}

Sadly, as the days passed, it wasn't long until Ginny realized just how bad her luck seemed to be. She thought she was done with the stupid diary and no one would find it ever again. She thought the horrors, whatever they were, would come to an end. She thought everyone would be safe.

That was before a couple of days after Valentine's Day Harry Potter was seen numerous times staring and trying spells on a very familiar old looking book. Ginny still knew she wasn't strong enough to do anything else about it. She figured she had some time since it seemed Harry couldn't figure out how the get the diary working. " _I hope he never does_ ," Ginny thought to herself. That would be for his best and everyone else's as well.

If only her luck would last a little longer, she would figure out how to get rid of it. She already had a plan, but she needed more strength before facing the bloody cursed diary again. That much was clear when she felt the diary's power tug at her every so often when Harry had it in the common room. She hated it. The pull caused her to feel desire for it anew, even after everything it did to her. Ginny was lucky it seemed the diary was no longer interested in her though. She realized if it focused on her she would once more fall under its spell since she was still weakened by whatever it did to her.

She had to trust the new plan. It was a really good one and she wondered why she hadn't thought of it earlier. Her new plan was to sink it to the bottom of the lake. She just needed to look up some things in the library to make sure it stayed down there away from everyone. The giant squid wouldn't really be bothered by it. The Merpeople rumored to live there wouldn't care for such a thing either. The thing's pull wouldn't work on them.

Magic also didn't really work as well underwater. A witch or wizard could still cast spells in the right circumstances, but it would be slow going. The diary used a passive magic mostly. It couldn't really direct its magic at others unless they knew how to get the diary working. Ginny knew the way the diary's power worked. It was something you couldn't do underwater.

She had to trust in her plan and what remained of her luck. The diary's time was limited if she had anything to say about it.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: The Diary's Lesson

Hermione woke up suddenly in her bed and looked around a little frantically. It was later than her usual wake up time. She stayed up late last night studying… again. To make matters worse, once she got to sleep it wasn't very peaceful towards the end.

"Are you okay?" Lavender asked from where she was applying make-up like she usually did in the mornings. It seemed she was taking extra care today though for some reason. Hermione guessed she was trying a new style or look.

Hermione gave a stretch and covered her mouth as she yawned. "I'm fine. Just… A bad dream," she admitted.

"Okay. Aren't you going to be late to your usual workout?" Lavender asked.

Hermione shook her head. "We take days off on the weekends. Though I usually still get up at the same time and read a book, or study," she said not minding making conversation. She didn't want to be on bad terms with Lavender or the others, but she felt they were just too different from each other for actual friendship.

Lavender put down what she was holding and turned to look at Hermione with determination in her eyes rarely seen. "I have to ask. I've seen you using makeup more often lately. It looks nice on you by the way," she said as Hermione listened and gave a nod while feeling awkward with this turn of conversation. "I just wanted to know why it was you didn't come to me for such things?" she asked.

Hermione was actually a little surprised Lavender cared about it. If she didn't know better, she would say Lavender almost seemed offended or hurt. Hermione gave an apologetic look. "Sorry. The thought didn't really occur to me. I didn't intend to get help in the first place," she said and sighed. "Even if my attempt was terrible…"

Lavender was trying hard not to laugh as she remembered that first DADA class. Hermione was grateful her roommate didn't laugh. She wouldn't have blamed Lavender if she did. Hermione's first attempt at make-up with Susan was terrible. "When we were left to clean up the classroom, we all talked while doing so and Elsa offered to help me with make-up," she answered.

"Well. At least it was the Ravenclaw Princess you chose over me," Lavender said with some relief. Hermione found the exchange curious. She was wondering if maybe Lavender was trying to make a friendship or something here.

"So, what are you getting ready for?" Hermione decided to ask. "I know you're getting more prepared than usual. Especially for a weekend." She would try to be friendly in return and see what happened. She was sure Elsa would be proud of her progress in this kind of a situation.

Lavender blushed a little. Probably actually a lot, since it was noticeable even with her makeup. "Parvati and I are going to spend time with Seamus and Dean today while… studying," she said.

Hermione gave a small giggle. She was pretty sure with the way Seamus was there wouldn't be much studying. He liked talking too much, especially if there were others including girls around him.

"What?" Lavender asked with a pout. Hermione had never really seen her roommate do that before either.

"Oh nothing. I was just reminded of something Ron said. Regardless of that, try not to get too distracted if you really are going to study," Hermione said.

"What did Ron say?" Lavender asked curiously.

"Well. Harry was hung up on what Ernie said about him. It really got to him when that happened. A couple of times Ron replied by saying Ernie was just a loudmouth. He wasn't even entertaining like Seamus," Hermione said.

"I wouldn't call Seamus a loudmouth…" Lavender started as Hermione raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay so he is a bit. But like Ron said. He's lots of fun," she said with a nod.

"That's what I said," Hermione said with an amused smile.

"Speaking of Seamus. I have to get going. It was nice talking to you," Lavender said as she got up ready to go and gave a Hermione a friendly smile in farewell.

"Have fun," Hermione said with a wave. She decided that wasn't as bad of an exchange as she thought it would be. She was still glad Lavender left though. Lavender was the last of the other girls in their dorm room to leave.

Hermione quickly made her way to their attached bathroom and stood in front of the full-length mirror. Everyone was already gone for the day. Hermione was relieved because what she had to do was super embarrassing if someone were to watch.

Hermione gave a relieved sigh after she thoroughly checked herself over in full with the mirror. In her bad dream, she was with her friends when suddenly she was cat Hermione again. It took a turn for the worse. She suddenly found herself standing in a different hallway and everyone in the school rounded a corner. The whole student body laughed at her in the dream and Pansy mockingly came up and petted her. Hermione embarrassed herself by purring in response.

"Awww… Who's a cute wittle kitty?" Pansy said in a cutesy patronizing voice as she giggled.

If that wasn't bad enough, Dumbledore soon appeared. "Miss Granger… You should know using Polyjuice Potion is wrong, especially for an unsupervised student. I'm afraid you will have to be expelled."

Snape then appeared from behind Dumbledore scowling as he said, "I told you she didn't belong with our kind. She's just a muggle-born. It doesn't matter how good her grades or how much brown-nosing she does. It doesn't change things."

"Perhaps you are right, Severus. I will have the Ministry revoke her wand. Bind her magic. And modify her memories," Professor Dumbledore said in agreement.

"Don't worry, Dumbledore. We're already here. We brought Slytherin's beast with us as well," a group of shadowy figures wearing official robes said as they stepped out of the shadows.

"I said Enemies of the Heir Beware. That includes muggle-borns who dabble in potions they shouldn't," a dark and barely human disembodied voice said echoing from everywhere.

"We're so disappointed in you, dear. Mrs. Eldon's daughter is such a better girl than you," her parents said together as they appeared and summarily disowned her in front of everyone.

Mrs. Eldon's daughter was named Sandra and she was one of the girls who would tease Hermione during her school years before Hogwarts. It was even worse because Sandra was not only Miss Popular, but she was also smart and mean as well. Hermione really didn't like her.

As the ministry approached to do their job, Hermione luckily snapped awake in her bed.

Hermione gave a shudder and checked herself over again completely after making sure no one sneaked into the bathroom on her. She gave a sigh as she redressed herself and splashed water on her face. "No cat hair anywhere. No ears. And thankfully no tail," she said in a relieved voice.

Hermione decided to hang out with her friends that day after breakfast. She didn't want to be alone after that dream. She also didn't think reading or studying would be a good idea either at the moment. Her dream got to her that badly.

{-} {-} {-}

Breakfast was a bit unusual that day. Harry was looking at the blank diary again. It had become his latest obsession. He kept tapping it with his wand and trying different words and such. "I think it glowed that time!" Harry said with hope. "Never mind…" he said as he sighed and realized it was just a trick of the light.

"You might want to give it a rest," Ron said in concern. "I wouldn't be surprised if you went cross-eyed with the way you keep staring at the thing."

"But I have to figure it out! I just know I have to. It's like part of me knows Tom holds the key and that little part keeps growing," Harry said.

"It's a diary, Harry. Lots of people have them. I have one. Elsa gave it to me for Christmas," Hermione said.

"Why would it be blank then?" Harry asked.

"They didn't write in it," Hermione answered trying not to sound too exasperated by his question. She wanted to cheer up after her bad dream by spending time with her friends. Instead, they were all having to worry about Harry. Again…

"Why would it be in the toilet then?" Harry asked with an annoyed frown.

Neville sighed. "You said you found it around Valentine's Day, right?" he asked.

Harry nodded.

"Maybe they got the diary from someone they didn't like and wanted to toss it away without the other person noticing," Neville reasoned.

"But it looks so old…" Harry said.

"Well it did pass through Myrtle. Who knows what that would do to it. Maybe they aged it before tossing it. That way if it was found, someone else would just throw it away thinking it an old useless blank book," Ron said.

"That seems like a lot of trouble," Harry said.

Hermione sighed this time. "How much trouble did you go through trying to get away from that singing Valentine?" she asked him.

"Hermione…" Ron whispered.

"What?" she asked him. He motioned over to Ginny who was just getting up to leave. She was sitting further down the table from them. Hermione just shrugged to him. "I doubt she heard me," she said.

She wasn't really in the mood to try and be all nice like she usually was. If Ginny said something or even looked upset at her, she would have apologized, but the girl didn't do anything. She just got up and left. Her plate was empty apart from some crumbs before it vanished and was replaced by a clean one. Ginny probably left because she finished breakfast. Besides, no one exactly knew for sure it was Ginny who sent that message. Draco was the only one who said anything and it was just that once, which they only knew about because Harry told them when he recounted what happened later.

They continued trying to get Harry's mind off the blank diary. They weren't having too much luck. "Don't you have a Quidditch match coming up?" Ron asked a little loud as a last-ditch effort. He was hoping if nothing else Oliver would be suddenly inspired to throw an emergency practice after hearing him.

Harry shook his head. "We have practice tomorrow. That's why I need to figure out Tom's diary before then. I'll be busy most of tomorrow," he said.

Ron sighed in defeat and returned to his breakfast.

While Ron was making his attempt, Neville looked over to the Ravenclaw table. He was mouthing to Elsa asking her to do something to help. Elsa gave a nod to him and ended her conversation with her other friends before making her way over. Hermione was relieved as she saw the exchange. She gave a silent giggle as Neville placed his hands together and mouthed, "Thank you!" to Elsa in a relieved but rather comedic manner.

Harry missed the whole interaction because he was already frowning at the diary again. He was hoping maybe if he just stared it down for a little bit it would reveal its secrets to him. He almost jumped in surprise when he felt an elegant hand on his shoulder. He looked to Elsa and blinked a couple of times before smiling. "Good Morning, Elsa. Did you want something?" he asked.

"Remember the promise we made?" she asked him quietly.

He gave an "Ohhh!" with is mouth. He was about to ask her why now and tell her maybe next time, but just then he heard Draco let out a chuckle from over at his table. Harry also could have sworn Draco was eyeing Elsa or something. He just knew it. So instead, he decided to work on the diary later tonight. "Okay," he said as he finished up and took one last bite of his scone. He might have tried to make a bit of a show of leaving with Elsa.

Ron sighed once they both left. "Finally! Too bad he took that bloody diary with him. I'm half tempted to throw it right back where it was found," he said. He didn't know what their promise was, or what they were going to do. He was just glad to have a break from Harry and the stupid diary.

"I guess we should be glad their party wasn't too late last night," Neville said. The way the Ravenclaw girls walked in late to breakfast still yawning with Elsa almost carrying a sleepy Luna told him they had another sleepover last night.

"I guess…" Ron said. He then looked to Hermione sharply. "Hey, Hermione?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes?" she asked caught off guard by his tone.

"What happens when girls play Truth or Dare?" he asked her.

Hermione was silent in thought for a moment. She then started blushing a little as she asked, "What kind of question is that?"

"Well I mean… You are a girl," Ron said.

"Thank you for that obvious observation…" she said a little annoyed because she wasn't sure how to answer this sudden question. She never played Truth or Dare. How was she supposed to know what people did when they played that game? Sure, it might be something that happened in **those** kinds of books, but it was usually with a group of guys and girls then. She highly doubted girls would do **that** kind of stuff when it was just other girls.

She guessed she had to give an answer of some kind. "I don't know what they would do in a game of Truth or Dare. Maybe they dare each other to read a passage of a book backwards or something. How do you even know if they play that game? I mean they are Ravenclaws. They probably have deep debates or something instead," she said with a huff.

Ron shook his head. He knew it was a longshot, but he thought to try. It seemed he and Harry were right about what Hermione would do in Truth or Dare. It would be book related. That didn't sound fun even for a group of Ravenclaws.

"So… What do you want to do today, Hermione?" Neville asked. He was blushing about something and seemed eager to change the subject. Ron wasn't sure what was causing Neville's behavior. He doubted it was his question.

"I don't know actually. I wanted to just do something different from my usual weekend. I want a break from it all," she said.

Ron grinned. "How about a game or two of chess?" he asked.

"Maybe… But what are we going to do once you win?" Hermione asked. She was under no illusion who would win. She was a girl of many strengths. Beating Ron at Chess was not one of those strengths.

"We'll figure something out," Neville answered. He knew if it was left to Ron he would probably answer with 'play more chess' or something like that.

{-} {-} {-}

"I have to get my broom again," Harry said once he was in the hallway with Elsa. He then said, "You'll have to show me that shop sometime. I'd really like one of those pendants."

"Maybe when we go shopping for school supplies next year," Elsa answered.

Elsa sighed and stopped short when they came close to Gryffindor Tower. "I really wish I could go inside with you. I would like to see what your dorm looks like and it would beat waiting out here in the hallway on my own while you dig around in your trunk," she said.

Harry gave a thoughtful look. "Maybe you could. I could ask Professor McGonagall and you could ask Professor Flitwick. Maybe there are visiting hours or something. People just don't usually use them," he said.

"Maybe…" she said in thought. She turned to Harry, "Go on and get your broom." Harry nodded and did just that.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry took in a deep breath as he and Elsa stood on a balcony. They were about to get on their brooms, but he wanted to just breathe in the air. Spring was slowly coming and he was happy about it. He unknowingly paid extra attention to Elsa as she kissed her pendant and the broom appeared in front of her.

"Let's get going, then!" Elsa said as she hopped on to her broom and took off quickly.

Harry grinned as he followed. He suddenly found himself not wanting to work on the diary anymore at the moment. This would be the first time he flew with Elsa in daylight.

The two shot off again with each other. Harry loved how she could keep up to him on her broom. He started doing some stunts for fun. Elsa seemed to be having a lot of fun trying to follow his lead with varying degrees of success. The two soon found themselves in a bit of a game with each other. One would do a combination of moves on the broom and the other would follow before they switched roles.

The two were laughing and having a good time. They didn't have to worry about running into too many students out here. There were some, but it was still a bit too chilly for just sitting around outside. They did pass by a few first-year students and waved to them, but no other students were greeted.

Harry let out a laugh after a moment.

"What's so funny?" Elsa asked.

"I was just thinking what Oliver would do if he caught me flying for fun like this," Harry said.

"What did you decide?" she asked with a grin.

"I figure he would either tell me to train, or beg McGonagall to lock up my broom when it wasn't practice for fear of giving away my skills to the enemy Quidditch teams," Harry said.

Elsa giggled to that. "You're probably right. He'd probably also accuse me of spying for Ravenclaw. He might even go so far as to demand we're never allowed to see each other without proper supervision. After all!" she said as she sped forward a bit.

Elsa did quick a little maneuver and struck a pose as she said in a purposely haughty voice, "I am the Ravenclaw Princess!" She then made a 'ta-da' pose as if she was waiting for applause because of her nickname alone. Harry laughed and gave her an exaggerated applause. It was both funny and sad they could easily see Oliver doing just what they imagined.

After they flew a little in silence calmly, Elsa spoke up again. "Why are you so fixated on that diary?" she asked him.

"When we talked to Draco over the break… I still don't think it was worth the pain in the end… When we talked to him, he mentioned someone died last time and shortly after that a Prefect turned in whoever did it. Then I found this diary. Ron recognized the name from a trophy Filch had him clean several times during his detention early this school year. The guy got an award for special services to the school and it was an old one. This diary is old," Harry said.

Elsa could see where he was coming from, but she was worried about how obsessed he was becoming over it. She wanted him to at least back off from thinking about it so much all of the time. "That is a coincidence… And it could just be that," she said.

"It seems more than just that," Harry replied.

Elsa was in thought for a moment on how to handle this. "I'm not saying to give up on it entirely… But you are becoming too obsessed with it," she said. It was probably best to take a more direct approach she decided.

"It could be the answer to everything," he rebutted.

"Remember what Dumbledore told us about the mirror?" she asked.

Harry thought back to it and his eyes widened a little. Was he getting that bad? Was he becoming so obsessed with something nothing else mattered to him?

"You aren't that bad yet, but you are heading down that road. You've been kind of pushing us away. I wouldn't be surprised if you would have done the same to me today," she said.

Harry came to a complete full stop.

Elsa was surprised and pulled a quick turnaround to face him. Harry sighed. "Maybe I am getting a little too bad with it," he said. He wasn't about to tell her he almost did just as she said. "I still think it's the key to everything, but maybe I do need to take a step back from it," he admitted.

Elsa came over and hoovered right next to him with her face inches from his as she looked into his eyes. "That's all we're asking. Sometimes we need to step back and take a break. It can even help you find a different approach to the problem and possibly an answer," she replied as Harry nodded in agreement. "What is the main reason you think it's the key?" she asked after a moment.

Harry frowned in thought. "It's hard to say… It feels like it's telling me it is important or something. You know?" he attempted to explain.

Elsa was looking at him in thought. Unfortunately, she couldn't really think of anything much more than his intense and beautiful green eyes being this close to him.

Harry took her silence as urging him to further explain. "You know how you've talked about magic having flows?" he asked.

Elsa blinked a couple of times and nodded. "Yes…" she replied slowly. Elsa was a little surprised he paid that much attention to her occasional comments about the topic.

"Well. It feels like magic is working through me and brought this to me. I mean Draco tells us a Prefect solved the problem last time. Little more than a month after that, I find this old diary. It's owner also earned an award for special services to the school. Apart from the name there is nothing written in it and the pages felt dry despite it just being in a toilet. That seems like too much for just coincidence to me," he said as he listed off the details.

Elsa couldn't argue much when he put it that way. She looked at the diary he held out for her examination during his explanation and she concentrated on it.

Her blue eyes opened wide!

There was a lot of magic flowing around it. She didn't like how it felt though. She didn't think she could just flip out and snatch it away from him, though she partly wanted to from what she was feeling from it. Well, she could do that… but it would most likely really hurt their friendship. She didn't feel a reason to risk it. It also seemed that the magic wasn't too aggressive, even if it felt dark.

"You will be careful with it? Right?" Elsa asked a little cooler than she meant to ask.

Harry nodded to her, but he had a puzzled expression on his face. The way she said that really caught him a bit off guard. It was just for a moment, but he felt something powerful in her voice. It reminded him Elsa managed to even put Professor Snape on edge back during her first year. He was curious about her sudden change in demeanor.

Elsa was too busy looking at the diary to notice his reaction. She couldn't really figure out any details to the flows. She felt the whole "I'm important" vibe from it, but she didn't see why it was. She couldn't pick out the "I have the answers" feel Harry mentioned.

"What's the name of the diary's owner? I mean the full name?" she asked.

Harry was about to answer her question. However, they both heard a voice shouting at them from a castle window nearby. "Harry! What are you doing flying your broom?! We aren't practicing! Stop consorting with the enemy!" They both looked to where the voice was coming from in disbelief.

Oliver was glaring at them from an open window near where they were hoovering. "Mr. Wood!" came McGonagall's stern voice from next to him. "Mr. Potter can fly with whomever he wants to fly with on his own time! He is a second-year student. He can own and fly a broom whenever he wants so long as it isn't during a class, after curfew, or in the halls," she said.

"But-" Oliver started.

"Need I remind you. You are still serving your Saturday detention?!" Professor McGonagall warned.

Oliver didn't seem about to relent though. This was a Quidditch matter! It was far more important than a silly weekend detention.

"Perhaps you need another Saturday detention? Or maybe we should include Sunday as well?" she warned him further to end anymore arguing.

Oliver's jaw dropped and his face turned ghostly white with shock. He then said one last thing, "Just… Don't tell her any of our secrets!" Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and waved her wand. After a loud and simultaneous click, all of the windows to their room closed and locked.

"Wow… That just happened…" Harry said dumbfounded. Elsa nodded feeling just as dumbfounded. The two then broke out in laughter after a second or two of stunned silence.

"We should probably keep going," Elsa started. She looked to the horizon before them and took in a deep breath. "After all, I'm not ready to stop flying yet." She then gave a teasing giggle. "Unless Mr. Super Seeker needs his rest already," she said in a playful voice.

Harry grinned as he said, "Not on your life." He then shot forward and she followed with a laugh. Elsa decided to trust Harry to be careful with the diary. She didn't want to focus on it anymore at the moment. The main purpose of this outing was to get his mind off of the damned thing.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry gave a stretch as he put away his homework. He next looked to the diary sitting atop his trunk. He had taken a break from it. He didn't touch it at all for the rest of yesterday after he and Elsa talked about it. He didn't touch it today either, even before practice. He just finished his homework and now Harry decided to think on it again for just a little bit of time before probably going to bed.

He looked at the thing. It really was so ordinary looking apart from being old. He didn't get it. Why was it he felt it was so important? Why did it feel like the magic around it was saying just that? " _It's just a stupid diary…_ " Harry thought with a scoff. " _There isn't even anything written in it._ " He may think it has the answer, but it still frustrated him.

Harry then got a wild idea. Actually, it wasn't really that wild of an idea. It was just a normal idea. A very ordinary idea that he never thought to even humor with a clearly magical diary.

Harry put his homework things away and left out his quill and ink. Harry took in a steadying breath. There was a part of him dreading what he was about to do despite it being such an ordinary action. Harry dipped his quill into the ink. He wasn't sure what to write though.

He gave a sigh and just went with something standard.

 _Hello?_

Harry couldn't believe he was writing in a blank dairy as if he was sending a message to someone. He was shocked when the ink shone brightly for a minute and then seemed to be absorbed by the paper.

 _Who is this?_

The diary wrote in reply. That really surprised Harry. He blinked in disbelief. He was both worried and excited by this happening.

 _I'm Harry Potter._

He wrote. Again, it replied to him.

 _Hello, Harry Potter. I'm Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary?_

The diary couldn't believe its luck. The one person it wanted to meet after that slip of a girl kept yammering on and on about how great he was and everything was writing to him at last.

 _Hi Tom. Someone tried to throw away the dairy down a toilet._

Harry eagerly explained.

 _It is good I stored my memories in a manner more permanently than simple ink then. I always knew something would happen to it eventually. I know things. Things people wouldn't want others to read about in any form._

Harry was on the edge of his seat.

 _What do you mean?_

He asked, his writing turning a little sloppy in his eagerness.

 _The truth. The truth about some of Hogwarts' secrets. Secrets people don't want being found out. Terrible things that could get the school shut down. Dangerous matters. Truths that some individuals don't want getting out._

Harry was holding the quill very still and away from the diary. He didn't want ink blotting the pages. He feared that would end whatever was going on right now.

 _I've seen your award. Terrible things are happening again here at Hogwarts and I believe you know the answers. Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?_

Harry held his breath in anticipation as the ink was absorbed again.

The diary again couldn't believe its luck. This Harry Potter was eager for answers. He could give the boy those answers and achieve one of its goals in the process.

 _Of course, I do! That's exactly why I got the award in the first place! I figured it out. There was a series of attacks. One student even ended up dying in the end. I only wish I could have stopped the attacks sooner and saved her._

 _I found who was responsible for the attacks. I turned them in and they were expelled. Their wand was snapped and they were sent to the prison Azkaban. Headmaster Dippet was ashamed it happened though. He wanted to keep the truth hidden. They made up a story about the girl's death and shortened the guilty party's sentence to cover it all up! They gave me the award to buy my silence._

 _I knew it could all happen again though. So, I made this diary to record the truth. Record it so someone Brave. Someone willing. Someone who won't shy away from the truth and will make things right! Someone who wouldn't be bought to keep silent._

 _Are you that someone, Harry?_

Harry stared at the words that seemed rushed in their script. He couldn't believe his luck. He knew it! He knew there was something about this diary. He knew his friends were wrong to keep him from focusing on it so much. Harry was more than curious and eager to find out the truth.

He made his decision.

 _Yes! I will do what it takes. I want to stop the attacks happening now. A friend of mine was a victim. With your help, I know I can solve the problem and save the school again._

The dairy was both eager and a little disappointed. Though it did make sense The Amazing Harry Potter would be a foolish mudblood lover. The diary could use that though. Harry, for all his glory, was playing right into its metaphorical hands.

 _There is only so much that I can do. This diary is just a memory of what happened at that time when I turned in the culprit. It can help and will reply to you to pass on information. But with your drive. With your determination. You can do this with my help._

Harry was determined to take care of this mission he was assigned.

 _Can we start off by telling me everything that happened?_

He wrote to the diary.

 _I can do one better. I can show you what happened. I can bring you inside my memories of that night. The night I captured the one responsible._

The diary replied.

Harry hesitated at this. He didn't quite get it. How could he go inside someone's memory? Let alone someone's memory which was written down in an old diary. Harry felt a part of him saying this wasn't a good idea. He felt something he could only describe as a slight darkness coming from the diary as he concentrated on it. He wished he could sense flows of magic the way Elsa could. It would make this decision easier.

He thought it over.

He heard Draco's words again from that night in Slytherin. "I hope it's Hermione who dies this time." Harry was determined once more to stop this all. He didn't even need to see the new words on the diary page that simply read.

 _Let me show you_

Harry replied with two simple letters.

 _OK_

The world seemed to swirl around Harry as light seemingly shot out everywhere from the diary. Harry felt power tugging at him. He felt it wrap around him. Then suddenly it all stopped.

Harry stood up and looked around. Everything was white as the paper in the diary. Then it seemed to fill out around him. Instead of nothingness he was now looking at an office in black and white. There was a man sitting behind Dumbledore's desk, but the office looked much different. There weren't any instruments of all kinds. There wasn't Fawkes in his cage singing a song. The portraits were still there though, but all else was different including the books on the shelves.

Harry collected himself and realized he was being very rude to the people around him. He just suddenly appeared in the middle of this office and he didn't even say hello or apologize for the interruption. It was no wonder the two people were dead silent. "Ummm… Hello… Sorry about that," Harry said.

The only response was the ticking of a clock on the wall. The people weren't even acknowledging his presence.

Harry felt that was a bit rude of them. "Hello!" he said louder.

Still no reply. The two other occupants were just looking at each other.

"Ohhh…. I get it," Harry said as he rubbed his forehead. Of course, they weren't reacting to him. This was just like in Elsa's favorite Christmas story. He was visiting a reflection of the past. That was why it looked so weird. That was why they weren't responding to him.

"I'm sorry, Tom… But that's how it is," Headmaster Dippet said to a young man who looked to be in his fifth year.

Tom looked to the desk in thought. "Is there anything that can be done about it?" he asked.

Headmaster Dippet shuffled some papers in thought. "You're staying in a muggle orphanage during your breaks. Right?" he asked.

"Yes," Tom replied.

"Are you a muggle-born?" the headmaster asked.

"Half-blood, sir." Tom replied easily.

"Is that so? Do you not have any family you can stay with?" the headmaster asked.

Harry gave a huff. It was obvious Tom didn't have any family if he was staying in an orphanage. Though Harry partly thought Tom might have it better than him. He wasn't sure though.

"My mother was a witch and she died giving birth to me. She lived long enough to name me Tom… after my father and Marvolo after my Grandfather. I don't have anyone. That's why I requested to stay here for the summer and have always stayed here for the holidays," Tom replied.

Harry could sympathize with Tom there. He wouldn't want to leave Hogwarts if he had that option. He only did so because of the protection Dumbledore explained to him in first year. Surely Tom could stay though. Harry didn't think living in an orphanage would be all that great. He was just thinking it would be better than the Dursleys. It was like choosing to get stabbed in the left eye or the right nostril. There wasn't a reason for Tom to have to stay at the orphanage or Dippet would have already said that and ended the matter.

"The thing is… Arrangements could probably have been made in usual circumstances," Dippet said.

Harry and Tom both seemed to feel a little glimmer of hope, but they also both knew it would soon be dashed.

"But with the attacks… There isn't anything that can be done about it. Staying here on your own over the summer is too dangerous. Even with the staff here, it would be too dangerous and I'm not sure if I can let them stay this year for their own safety," Dippet said.

The old wizard sighed as he looked out the window and over the school grounds. "In fact… I'm not even sure if we will be able to stay open much longer at all," he said.

Tom's hands formed fists to those words. Harry could feel the pain he was feeling. It was obvious to Harry, Tom also felt like Hogwarts was more home than their supposed homes. Harry wanted to place a hand on the older boy's shoulder in support, but he knew it would just pass through.

"What if… What if they stopped?" Tom asked.

"Peg your pardon?" Dippet asked as he turned around to look at Tom properly.

"What if the attacks stopped?" Tom asked again. This time his voice was filled with determination. Harry realized this was the moment that drove Tom to act and solve the problem.

"Well… Then yes you could. But that seems completely unlikely," Dippet said. He then looked to Tom with a questioning gaze. "Do you know something? Tom?" he asked.

"No, sir," Tom quickly answered.

Harry knew this "no" was the same as the one he gave Professor Dumbledore himself back after Justin's attack.

"Then that is that I'm afraid," Dippet said with a sigh. "You may go, Mr. Riddle."

{-} {-} {-}

Harry followed Tom Riddle out of the office. Tom walked through the halls for a few minutes before he came to a stop. Harry came around to look Tom in the face. The older boy was in deep thought. It was obvious he was having doubts about if he could do it. If he could solve the problem with the Chamber, and catch whoever was attacking the students.

Tom then suddenly had his decision and dashed off down a different corridor. Harry was gliding right behind him. He didn't need to move own feet. The memory was flowing around Harry. Harry couldn't help but feel eager though. He was about to get the answer he wanted and he just knew it.

They didn't come across anyone for a good while. The halls were unusually quiet, even more than they were in Harry's time after the first few attacks. They eventually did come across someone. Harry stared bewildered at the man in front of them who had just called out to Tom.

"What are you doing out this late, Tom?" the man asked.

It was Dumbledore, but he was young. The man's hair wasn't even grey, let alone white. Dumbledore was much younger. He looked stronger, even if he didn't have the full presence his current self seemed to carry. He had dark auburn hair and his beard was less wild and more tamed and stylish. He was still really tall though.

"I was speaking with Headmaster Dippet, Professor Dumbledore," Tom replied.

"Well then. Get back to bed, Tom. It isn't safe to roam these halls… Not since the attack… Not since that," Dumbledore said with a sigh.

With those words, Dumbledore walked off after biding Tom goodnight. Tom watched and waited for Professor Dumbledore to move out of sight. Once the coast was clear, Tom was on the move again.

Harry was excited again. He was thinking this would be it. " _Any second now…_ " Harry thought to himself.

Sadly, Tom didn't go into any exciting passageways or anything. The boy went through a passageway Harry already knew thanks to Elsa. It led right to the Potions' dungeon. Harry wondered why they were going there. The room wasn't even lit when they arrived.

Tom ducked inside and closed the door enough so it was barely open. He then leaned against a wall and waited while he watched the hallway. Harry thought this was peculiar. Why was Tom just waiting right here? It would only make sense if he already knew who was responsible, but if that was the case why hadn't he already taken care of the matter or told the right people?

Harry thought the reason he hesitated was because he had a couple of ideas on where to look but wasn't sure. Harry believed his pause in thought was to build up his confidence to move forward with finding out who and taking his first step. This seemed… Pre-determined. As if, Tom knew exactly what to do and had no hesitation in his actions.

Harry might have thought on it longer, but time had passed and just as he was thinking maybe something was really wrong here. There was a sound from the passageway Tom was watching.

Harry was further surprised when he recognized a voice, even if it sounded younger. What was going on here?

"Come on… Gotta get ye outta here… Come on now. Get in the box," a younger Hagrid said with a still distinctive voice.

Tom jumped out of the Potions' classroom and approached a large boy squatting near the passageway with a large box next to him. Hagrid was only slightly smaller than he was now which meant he was still large. He was squatting, but even doing so he still towered over most people. Harry couldn't make out what was in the box, but he didn't like the looks of this.

"Evening Rubeus," Tom said sharply.

"Ahh... Tom… What are ye doing here?" Hagrid asked uneasily.

"I have to turn you in, Rubeus," Tom said in a voice that almost sounded as if he was sorry for this.

"What ye talkin' bout?" Hagrid asked as he seemed to press up against the door to the passageway behind him protectively.

"They're talking about closing Hogwarts. The attacks have to stop," Tom said.

"What are ye talking about?" Hagrid asked a little louder.

"I don't think you meant to hurt anyone, but monsters can't be pets. The dead girl's parents are coming tomorrow. The least we can do is make sure the monster responsible is killed for them," Tom said.

"He didn't do nothing!" Hagrid said in anger.

"Move aside," Tom said dangerously.

"I swears to ye he didn't-" Hagrid's words were cut off as the door behind him burst open with enough force to knock over Hagrid.

Then a creature out of Ron's nightmares, and many others, sped out into the corridor. Tom sent a spell that lit up the whole corridor with fire. The thing was too fast and maneuverable for the spell. It was a spider the size of a table. It was black and hairy with too many legs and equally too many eyes gleaming in the light.

The monstrous thing burst forward. Tom tried to dodge it, but the monster spider bowled him over and shot down the corridor faster. Tom started to chase after it to little avail. Meanwhile Hagrid kept repeating phrases like, "He didn't do it! It wasn't him! He'd never!" Giant tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Harry stood there staring in disbelief. The black and white world around him swirled again. This time it was moving in the opposite direction and the magic was withdrawing from Harry Potter.

Harry felt himself crash on to his bed. He was lying face down in his pillow. He quickly flopped over. His mind was a mess of thoughts. The scene playing over again one last time.

It just couldn't be… It couldn't…

Hagrid opened the Chamber?! That doesn't make sense… Hagrid wouldn't go around hurting people. He wouldn't attack students.

Yet at the same time the evidence seemed to point to that conclusion. There was that nightmarish monster Hagrid was keeping in the school. Tom's actions made a little more sense now as well. Tom knew it was Hagrid, but even if he didn't seem to like the guy, he didn't want to get him in trouble. Causing the girl to die? Causing Hogwarts to close? It had gone too far. Something had to be done. Tom gave Hagrid a chance to come clean, but Hagrid didn't.

Hagrid always said he was expelled from Hogwarts but he never said why he was. Hagrid loved monsters and most beasts. He was the kind of man who tried to raise a pet dragon in a small wooden hut. The attacks stopped after Tom confronted Hagrid and he got his award for stopping them and to keep him quiet.

Harry sighed. "It was Hagrid…" he said quietly to himself as he was shaking and sweating.

"There you are," Ron said as he opened the door to the dorm. "What's wrong?" he asked his friend in concern.

"I know who opened the chamber…" Harry said quietly as his shaking stopped. "It isn't an answer we'll like," Harry said darkly as he left to go and tell Neville and Hermione along with Ron what happened. It was too late for them to go and tell Elsa. They would tell her as soon as they could.

Ron followed his friend solemnly back out the door. He had a bad feeling about this. Harry wouldn't have said they wouldn't like the answer if it wasn't really bad. At least his friend now knew who opened the chamber, that had to be something. Ron just wasn't fully sure what that something was at the moment.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The not so Quiet Calm

"Hagrid?! Really?" Elsa asked unable to hide her disbelief at the statement.

Harry and the others nodded. "That's what Tom's Diary showed me," he said.

"It sucked you in?" Elsa then asked.

"Yep. It was like the Ghost from Christmas Past in A Christmas Carol, except everything was black or white and grey-scale," he explained again.

"I still don't see how…" Hermione said with a frown.

"With a beast like that? Do we really need to know how?" Ron asked.

"I can't believe it either. I mean this is Hagrid. Sure, he loves monstrous beasts, but he would never threaten anyone. Especially not muggle-borns," Neville said.

Elsa was being quiet now as she seemed to be carefully examining the information. It made no sense to her. Hagrid loved the students. He wouldn't put students in direct danger like that. He wouldn't have something hunt them down.

Harry sighed. "I don't think he would either, but the attacks stopped after Tom turned him in. That monster spider was really quick and powerful as well. It was able to knock even Hagrid to the ground with little trouble," he said.

"Maybe Tom caught the wrong person?" Hermione asked.

"How many monsters do you think this school can hold?" Ron asked her with a frown. He didn't like it either, but it wasn't right to have a pet spider like that.

"I actually agree with Hermione here. It could be Tom caught the wrong person and the real culprit stopped the attacks because it was too much of a close call. It's also like Neville said. Hagrid wouldn't go around making threats with messages on the wall. He isn't the type who could go around keeping up an act all the time and fool the whole castle," Elsa said.

The others were in thought again on the matter. Ron spoke next, "Well from what Harry said. Tom didn't think Hagrid did it on purpose. Did Tom tell you the specifics on the attacks?" he asked Harry.

Harry went over the diary's memory again in his mind and the conversation he had with Tom. He shook his head. "No. He didn't. It just talked about attacks on the students and a girl ending up dead in the end," he answered.

Ron nodded in thought to that. "Maybe it is a different beast this time," he supplied.

"But the writing…" Harry said.

Ron nodded and said, "There are some magical beast sentient enough to do something like that on their own. Maybe Hagrid has a different beast this time. I could see him hiding the truth in that respect. He might even hide it from us since we forced him to get rid of the dragon last year, even if it was the best call."

Hermione was thinking over Ron's words. She was cursing herself for not knowing everything about magical creatures to know the answer to this. "Ron could be right…" she said.

"Come again?!" Ron asked in surprise.

Hermione gave a frown. "I said you could be right… I really don't want Hagrid to somehow be evil all along. What you said makes some sense though," she said.

Ron gave a smug smile for a moment at Hermione's admission he could be right. She then frowned at him deeper and added, "It is a stretch." He frowned to that. She couldn't let him have it just this once?

Elsa sighed. "Everything regarding this Chamber of Secrets is a stretch," she said. Hermione nodded in agreement after a moment of thought. Ron stopped frowning and let the matter drop.

"What do we do now?" Neville asked.

Harry frowned. He didn't like his answer. He was hating himself for even thinking it. He was hating Riddle for showing him that memory. That was why the diary was now locked away at the bottom of his trunk.

He gave a sigh. "Well… They did say the mandrakes were maturing and would be ready for use before the end of the school year. There haven't been anymore attacks… Maybe Hagrid learned his lesson and is keeping his new monster pet better controlled now?" he asked hopefully.

"Are you suggesting we wait and see?" Elsa asked.

Harry gave a slow nod. "It's Hagrid. There is no way he could be doing this on purpose…" Harry said. He really didn't want to have to turn in his giant friend. Hagrid was the first adult to ever be nice to him.

Ron gave a slow nod in agreement. "It can't be a giant spider this time. You know, since they are all leaving the castle or have already left. I hate that we have to think like this, but it's Hagrid…" he said.

The rest of the group came to the same decision. Neville then added, "But if the attacks happen again. We have to confront Hagrid about it."

"That seems fair enough… I don't like this one bit at all. But like you all said… This is Hagrid," Hermione agreed begrudgingly.

"At least it's settled," Elsa said as they all left their abandoned classroom.

{-} {-} {-}

On the bright side, if there could be one, they were all soon busy with other matters and didn't have the time to worry about Hagrid, the diary, or the Chamber. Harry was glad for this because even with the irrefutable evidence in Tom's memory, he still felt something wasn't adding up about the whole affair.

Instead they were having to start thinking about their electives for next year. Harry was for once glad to think about future classes, even Ron was. "I still don't fully know what electives I want," Harry admitted to the others one day while they were in the common room together.

"It isn't that hard," Ron said. He already picked his more or less. He was taking Care for Magical Creatures, because Charlie always talked about how much fun that class was and it was interesting. He also picked Divination thinking it would be an easy class to cruise through and ace. "Besides, you still have a long time to think about it," he said.

"You should pick what you're interested in," Hermione said.

"Says the girl who picked all of the electives," Neville said with a frown. He was getting frustrated as well. He received so many letters from family members, some who he didn't even know were still alive, on the matter that he felt he could swim in them. "I still don't see how you can attend them all," Neville said as he put another letter away. This one asked if they had a Gobstones' History elective which the school should so he could take it. This uncle of his Neville remembered was extremely obsessed with the game. He would talk about how Gobstones revealed to us life's mysteries.

"I already talked to Professor McGonagall about it. She said she already has a couple of ideas she will look into on the matter," Hermione said.

Harry still wasn't getting much help from his friends about picking classes. He even asked Percy for help. Percy proved to be both helpful and unhelpful with his answer. He provided more context on the choose what you're interested in, but his answer was still choose what you're interested in.

"Think about what you want to do in the future. Ancient Runes is really helpful if you want to go into Curse Breaking like Bill. Of course, Divination will help you look into the future and it is always good to have an idea about your future and a plan or two for it. Then there's Muggle Studies. People underestimate how important it can be. If you want a job that will have you deal with them a decent amount it is almost a must have. Look at my dad. He deals with Muggles a lot in his job and he works for the Ministry," Percy said before he excused himself to leave the tower suddenly.

Harry didn't say it, but he was pretty sure he had a better idea about muggles than some magic Professor. He'd bet anything their knowledge about muggles was so outdated it would ultimately be useless. Even more so for him, he wasn't a fan of the Dursleys but they were muggles and he knew plenty of others from when he was living with them. He even knew how different muggles could be from each other.

"You could just take the same classes as me," Ron suggested. He then grinned and said, "We'd both have a free period! The twins told me if you only take two classes you get a class period off. Percy admitted they were right, even if he frowned upon such a decision."

Hermione frowned at Ron. "You're just being lazy… That's a terrible reason to only pick two electives," she said.

Ron frowned back at her. "Elsa's only taking two electives. You didn't accuse her of being lazy," he said with a huff.

"That's because she's only interested in two of them and the free period is only a happenstance in her case. We actually discussed this a little ourselves already. Besides, It's Elsa. She'll actually use her free period for something productive," Hermione said as she shook her head.

Harry was in thought. Elsa had actually proved the most useful, even if the choice was still up to him.

"Well I don't really like horoscopes and such things that would be in Divination. It is too vague and far too open for interpretation. If you are going around looking for omens of doom and destruction, you'll find them everywhere. Ron is probably right it is a class that might be fairly easy in some aspects. He'd also really like it if you took it with him so he wouldn't just have Hermione as company, since Neville hasn't decided his classes yet," she said with a giggle.

"Arithmancy is all about numbers. It would be useful I am sure, but personally I've had enough of numbers thanks to classes on Accounting, Finance, Economics and of course Math. I think Runes would be interesting and there is so much of the magic world we don't know that learning about Magical Creatures would be something completely new and amazing," she told Harry.

Harry nodded to himself and made a tentative list. He was thinking about Care, Runes and Divination to have with Ron. He also didn't want to get lectures from Hermione on being lazy too. He would think on it more later. Ron was right that he had a good while to decide on it still.

{-} {-} {-}

Like the others, Elsa was thankful things seemed to be mostly quiet lately. She was thinking maybe they made the right choice in letting Hagrid handle whatever new monstrous pet he had. There hadn't been an attack since before Christmas Break. Some of the students were still a little uneasy about things, but many relaxed and fell back into the usual routines at Hogwarts. Elsa was guilty of this to an extent as well.

She gave a stretch as she finished getting her things ready for the next class. She was currently in Charms with Slytherin and they finished early. It wasn't uncommon for a Slytherin and Ravenclaw class to finish early, but it was rare for them to finish too early for an early dismissal and too late for them to start the next lesson. That being the case this time, they had a bit of free time or "Free Study" as Professor Flitwick called it to sound professional. He knew he wasn't fooling anyone though.

With all of the free time in the class, Elsa thought she might as well ask Draco something that kind of bothered her a little over the year. Draco just finished laughing at something stupid Crabbe just did and shook his head. Draco didn't say anything in reply to Crabbe after he finished laughing, so Elsa decided to ask her questions.

"Hey, Draco," Elsa started.

"Yes, Elsa?" he replied.

"I was wondering just why exactly it is Slytherin and Gryffindor hate each other so much. And don't say because they're Gryffindor," she said.

Draco actually chuckled to that. "I know that type of an answer isn't enough to satisfy you, Elsa." He then was in thought for a moment.

While he was thinking, Elsa decided to add a little extra context. "I'm curious because I know Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff might bump heads with Slytherin from time to time. But we get over it or even come to see each other as acquaintances, if not friends," she said.

Draco nodded and started with his answer. "I think the best answer is something an old family friend said to me once. Their family and our family had been friends for a long time until certain rumors sprung up regarding recent Malfoy history."

Elsa knew he was speaking about them being Death Eaters, but she wasn't stupid enough to point it out. That would only cause problems and not get an answer from him.

"My mom and the Lady of their family managed to rebuild that friendship and the other family's Lord even considers my mother and I friends. My father is… well father," he said with a slight frown.

Elsa found this reaction interesting but again left it alone. Bring it up, and Draco would backtrack and take it as an attack on his family. Leave such things alone, and who knew what would happen in the future. Elsa would keep an eye out for such things, but this could most likely be a good sign when it came to Draco's future as Lord Malfoy.

"When my mom and I were having lunch with them, he told me. Hufflepuffs are useful, even if they aren't the birghtest bunch and the 'House for all the rest'. Ravenclaws are known for their intelligence and studious habits, so you'd be dumb to not at least respect them. Gryffindors are just plain foolish. They carry on about bravery and honor and all of that, but that's just them covering up their own idiocy more often than not, even if sometimes they actually have brains," Draco explained.

Elsa had to kind of nod in agreement with what he said about Gryffindors. This friend he was quoting may have been going a little far saying they were just idiots, but she had to admit even her friends did do stupid things. Not even considering the flying car fiasco, there was the whole Gauntlet situation last year and this school year it was thinking Draco was the heir.

She may remember the end of last year a bit fondly now, but it was still stupid and dangerous. She could have gotten Professor McGonagall to listen to her and they probably could have avoided the whole thing. Her friends were going on about "Snape this and Snape that" around Hagrid who probably would have mentioned it to Professor McGonagall in passing even if unintentionally. At the time, she agreed with them that it was Snape, but Elsa knew not to directly accuse a professor in front of the staff. They did not.

Elsa gave a thoughtful look and said, "I guess then you are saying the two houses are just too different from each other. Ravenclaws don't like stupidity or foolishness but we just shake our heads at it. Slytherins would take it personally because your house is very much against moving foolishly, even if there are slip ups from time to time."

Draco nodded to that. "He also said this as well. The reason Hufflepuff is the house of the loyal instead of Gryffindor is because they actually prove how honorable and loyal they are through their actions. Gryffindors just more or less talk about it."

Elsa could agree with that given how some of the Gryffindors actually thought Harry might be the heir because of those silly rumors, even if they were the minority. They also turned against him fairly often it seemed and for the smallest of reasons. The Hufflepuffs were divided about if Ernie was right in accusing Harry or not, but they actually had good reason to be divided on the matter.

Draco gave a chuckle and said, "He also told me this. A truly smart Slytherin will surround themselves with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Ravenclaws are great when it comes to studying and further pushing the boundaries of magical knowledge. Hufflepuffs take what the Ravenclaws do and further study it to make it more efficient and practical. The best Slytherins know which to back financially and socially. They also keep the Ravenclaws on task, if you will."

He had laughed it off, but he was starting to understand where his family's friend was coming from and he would give it more consideration. He did hope Elsa didn't take offense to the last part though along with the others listening from nearby.

Elsa actually gave a laugh. The other Slytherins listening in were further surprised when Elsa's fellow Ravenclaws did the same. "I get the last part. It's true. Ravenclaws can get carried away studying something and an hour or two later wonder how they ended up with the book and subject they were looking through at that moment."

The other Ravenclaws laughed again as they knew exactly what Elsa was saying. She even continued explaining, "Our year actually started a rule that caught on with some of the others. When you catch a Ravenclaw with an odd book you ask them, 'How did you get to that book?' and they answer. It is very entertaining to learn how they got there."

"Bearingaur's Letters on Magic," Morag quipped with a smirk from nearby.

Elsa might have blushed but wouldn't admit it and instead giggled. "I'll admit I'm guilty too at times." That earned a nod from her dorm mates.

"Bearingaur's Letters on Magic?" Draco couldn't help but ask in shock. This earned him a new chorus of good-natured laughs from the Ravenclaw girls. They were a collection of letters written by Bearingaur that ranged from love poems to rants about not being able to do all of the nonsensical and awesome things muggles usually think of when it comes to magic.

Elsa gave an overly dramatic sigh, "I guess I have to explain…" She then giggled again. "I was researching potions and found one that used unicorn horn shavings. I then wanted to read more about unicorn properties. I next read a book about the unicorn horn shortage in 1542 which almost led to a full-blown civil war in the area now known as Lithuania."

It was actually impressive how many people were listening to the tale by this point, even Professor Flitwick was listening from his desk.

Elsa continued, "It was discovered the reason for the shortage was because the main potion ingredient supplier in most of that area accidentally lost the keys to their storage vault and the unlocking charm wasn't wide spread at the time. I read a line about how unicorns were already protected by then and hard to find so some people tried to use unicorn hair instead. I then grew a little more curious about why unicorn hair was used as a wand core and how it was harvested. I next got curious about wand makers apart from Olivander, who I still think is a little creepy even if he is a very well-known and respected wand maker."

Almost all of the students listening nodded in their agreement.

"I came across a lady wand maker from Norway. She had some renown and, in an interview, she actually admitted with a laugh she found Bearinguar's Letters on Magic amusing. My curiosity demanded I look them up, so I found the letters and started reading them. That was when Lisa, not Morag who brought it back up…" Elsa said shooting the redhead girl a frown that elicited a simple shrug in response.

"But Lisa who asked why I was reading Bearinguar's Collected letters on Magic." Elsa took in a breath and concluded, "That's how I went from Potions to Bearinguar's Letters."

The class erupted in a round of laughter. Pansy even gave a genuine laugh at the story. It was obvious she did not like Elsa at all, but she couldn't help but find actual humor in that story. The pug faced girl just wished it actually embarrassed the self-titled Ravenclaw Princess.

"I still can't believe you mentioned that in class," Elsa admonished Morag.

"I wasn't the one who brought up the rule. That was on you," Morag defended herself.

"I wasn't going to provide examples," Elsa said dryly. She then gave a mischievous grin that unsettled the Irish girl a little. "Should I mention one of your research walks? I'm sure the class will find them far more entertaining," she said in a playful but dangerous voice.

The Irish girl gave a nervous laugh and said, "We all know Terry goes on the longest and craziest ones." The Ravenclaws laughed to this and Morag knew she was safe. For the moment.

Terry Boot rolled his eyes and said, "Yes. Yes. Laugh it up… I'll remember this next time we have our dorm's Trivia contest." The Ravenclaws were all instantly silenced in response. Terry didn't smirk too smugly, but it was still smug. It was just the right amount of smug. Little did he know it was starting to get him a couple of fans among the girls.

"What's that about?" Draco whispered to Elsa. He couldn't help but fall to the atmosphere Terry's remark left in its wake.

"Terry's research walks have garnered him a lot of random and not exactly linked or explained knowledge about a lot of different topics. He has both magical and muggle knowledge. We don't even know how he got the muggle aspects of this odd collection of knowledge," Elsa answered quietly.

"Really?" Draco asked.

Elsa nodded. "It might not exactly be the most helpful in usual circumstances, but it is really hard to find a trivia question he doesn't seem to have the answer to. We thought he was getting the questions in advance, but that turned out not to be true. He's had disputes about the 'official' answers and won them. I wouldn't be surprised if a couple of his answers would lead to revisions of books if they were reported."

"So, if there is ever a school wide trivia contest get on his team, even if his knowledge is usually useless?" Draco made a mental note as he said those words.

Elsa nodded, "If he keeps at it, he might end up being a very good source of information period by the end of our years here at Hogwarts." Once Elsa finished her discussion with Draco, Professor Flitwick finally dismissed the class, since it was close enough to the bell.

{-} {-} {-}

As the days still went by peacefully, Elsa took to spending a little extra time in the Archive. She came across a list of spells her ancestors seemed to be compiling over the years. She would have to find a way to make her own contributions before she graduated. The spells were unique because they usually revolved around someone's extra powers. The best part is the spells worked in the same general way regardless of what elemental powers you had. The spells would just have a bit of an extra effect determined by your extra powers.

One such spell was called Elemental Eyes with the word tentatively in parentheses next to it. It seemed after further study by an ancestor without elemental powers the spell proved to still be usable without them, but they didn't come up with a new name. You still had to have a lot power and the Royal Family's gift to use it though it seemed, which was an unusual pre-requisite.

Elsa found this spell very interesting. It should allow her to see in the dark after casting it on her eyes. The incantation was "Ellaman Viscion". She would have to learn it and start working on the earlier steps to be able to use it. Royal Family spells required a little more focus and control over your magic to use them. Elsa also wondered what her bonus would be.

After she looked over a list of bonuses others had, she came to realize that even if you had the same element your bonus on the spells might be different. There were a few ancestors with fire-based powers and most of them had something similar to thermal vision letting them see their surroundings better and body heat. There was one however, who claimed to see what seemed like vapor trails based on movement instead.

Elsa looked to see over the years if there were other ancestors with ice powers. There were a good few, but from what she read their control and power was no where near to her level. They weren't even at the level she was before Vitus started to personally train her. Elsa found that curious. There were many other spells as well in the archive and in the Royal Family Spell Compendium for lack of a better or official name.

Part of the reason for such a huge listing of spells Elsa learned was due to their extra powers. It seemed her earliest ancestors got a bit fed up they couldn't use wandless magic due to their bonus powers and decided to make their own magic that could be used wandlessly and revolved around the family's gift with magic. When it came to wandless magic, those in her family who had elemental powers would use them instead. Elsa didn't really see the down side to this trade-off, but she did like the idea of using her powers for actual spells.

{-} {-} {-}

"So," Elsa started one day as she was with her Gryffindor friends. She looked to Harry and asked, "Have you finally decided on your classes for next year?"

Harry remained still for a moment and then gave a slow nod. "I think I'll take Care of Magical Creatures and Divination-" he started before Ron cut him off.

"Right on, Mate! Right on. Knew you'd pick those two," he said with a grin as if this was somehow a victory.

Harry gave a look and continued, "I also decided to take Ancient Runes. I think it will be interesting and it sounds really useful. It will probably be a lot of work, but I like the sound of it." Ron deflated a little to that, but he remained neutral.

"Any other classes?" Hermione asked with more curiosity than she usually had when it came to the goings of her friends. It was as if she was wanting an answer from him that would give her a victory.

Harry was beginning to think Hermione and Ron had a bet or something going on. "No…" Harry said as he looked Hermione over. She seemed to deflate a little. Ron seemed relieved. "Did… You two bet on my decision?" he asked.

Hermione looked to the side and hummed as she blushed a little and asked, "No… Whatever made you think that?"

"You aren't even looking at me…" Harry said to her.

Hermione sighed and nodded. "It wasn't anything too bad. We just wanted bragging rights that was all. I thought you would take everything but Muggle Studies. Ron thought you would just pick the same classes he did and go with having a free period too," she admitted.

Ron nodded as well. "Nothing wrong with taking the classes you chose. It was just a little thing." He then shook his head. "How come I'm the only one who decided to have the free period on purpose?" he asked rhetorically.

Elsa then smiled as she said, "I wish I joined in on that bet. I would have won."

Harry looked to her but she let out a laugh and gave a half smile in return. "So, you decided on your classes then, Neville?" he asked moving the conversation away from him.

"Yep. I decided to take the same ones you mentioned. I figured with my luck it would be nice to learn how to look into the future, even if it is a little hokey according to McGonagall and my Gran," he explained.

He then smiled and said, "Care sounds fun. I like animals, even if I usually prefer to keep a bit of a distance from them. Uncle Algie recommended Runes as well. He actually had useful advice, unlike the rest of my family. He said it was good to know Runes as a way to help keep the Greenhouses up to snuff and improve them to help the plants grow better."

Ron realized he was the only one of his friends not taking Runes. He was half tempted to change his mind, but that would get Hermione being all smug, so he stubbornly refused to change his mind. He would just get to take it nice an easy while they all freaked out about an extra class. He also didn't want to take more exams than he had to take. Care would actually be worth it though, he was betting.

Divination's exams would probably be super easy. He could just make it up after figuring out what the Professor liked to hear. He heard the divination Professor wasn't all there so she wouldn't expect actual answers and study. That's what the twins told him they heard from the people in their year in her class. Ron still thought it odd they took Care, Arithmancy, and Runes instead. He was surprised they could actually handle that load honestly, but then again Fred and George were always full of surprises.

The group of friends enjoyed the rest of there time off talking about several things. They each had speculations about their classes next year. Ron even said, "I wish we could drop Potions." Harry and Neville nodded in agreement. Ron sighed, "Sadly, it's a core class and isn't optional until sixth year if you have the grades for it."

"Potions wouldn't be that bad if you studied it on your own. I hate that you all have to resort to that, given Professor Snape's behavior," Elsa said with a thoughtful frown.

"You're right. That's why I wish I could just study it without Professor Snape completely," Neville said.

"Are the study sessions you two have really that helpful?" Harry asked.

Neville eagerly nodded. "Too right they are! I swear it is so much better for me than the actual class. The whole meditation lessons are also good too. They have been helping me when it comes to the tests." Neville turned to Elsa and said, "Thanks for having me study those as well."

"I figured they would help. Especially because it was pretty much clear right away the only problem you have with the class is Professor Snape himself," she said.

"Does that really help? Nev?" Ron asked.

Neville nodded again. "It does. Snape still bothers me, but he is more an annoyance than anything to me now," he said.

"Huh…" Ron replied in thought.

"I think I will join you two next time," Harry said. He looked down to the table a little as he said, "That's if it is okay with you two." He originally planned on asking about next year, but maybe bumping it up a bit would be nice.

"Of course, it is. That invitation has always been open," Elsa said.

Hermione was in thought for a moment. She kind of liked the idea of seeing about joining them more permanently. She studied with them a couple of times throughout the year. In the end, she thought it might just be a chore for her if she went full time and she might make it worse for Harry and Neville with her impatience. She didn't have any problems with Potions, but she wasn't as fond of them after the whole Polyjuice incident. She wasn't as eager in the class anymore, even if she still went well past the required length for assignments just to prove Professor Snape was wrong to look down on her.

"Well. Good luck to you three then. I still think you're crazy to want to study potions more than we already have to," Ron said.

{-} {-} {-}

While the group of friends was busy talking, they didn't notice they were being watched. Ginny swallowed. She had made up her mind. Harry, Ron and Neville weren't near the dorm and it looked like they would be busy for a while. The youngest Weasley also noticed Dean and Seamus were busy talking with Lavender, Parvati and Fay Dunbar.

" _Now's my chance,_ " she thought to herself. She would steal the diary back from Harry. He wasn't visibly using it anymore, but she was sure it was only a matter of time before it did to him what it did to her. She waited this long because even if seeing Harry use it terrified her, she wasn't ready or strong enough to handle it again. Not with the way Tom was. She was sure she was ready now, or at least hoped she was.

She would get rid of it for good this time. She tried to set fire to it but that didn't work. She even tried burying it, but somehow the diary still found its way back to her. She threw it into Myrtle's bathroom because no one would go near it not even her or that was what she believed at the time. She also thought Myrtle would eventually flush it down the toilet after she flooded the bathroom, but that hadn't worked for some reason either.

" _I'll throw into the Lake and use magic rope to tie a rock to it spelled to weigh even more, so it will sink to the bottom and stay there,_ " she thought over her plan again. Yes. That would work. She now knew the spells she needed as well. She would enchant the rope so the water wouldn't damage it and she would make it impossible to untie.

Ginny hated how she would have to break into Harry's things, but it was for his own good. It was for everyone's own good. Tom needed to be thrown out. She wouldn't let him use anyone else like he did her. She still didn't fully know what he forced her to do. Her memories from the time she owned the diary were filled with gaps and holes. Ginny hated it.

She hated it so much. She refused to be around other people most of the time, even after she thought she got rid of it. She hadn't even visited Luna. She felt she was too dirty. Too unclean. Too foul because of the diary and Tom. Luna was one of the most wonderful friends she could ever have had, even with the girl's quirks. Luna had moved onto much better company than her anyways. Ginny was happy for her friend. Elsa and the other second year Ravenclaws treated Luna like the friend she was and deserved to be.

Ginny already had a plan for explaining why she was going up to the boy's dorm if needed. She would simply tell them she was looking for Ron, or he asked her to get something for him because he was busy at the moment. It would work for most people, but she was hoping she wouldn't have to say anything.

The red headed first year made her way into the common room. There were people all over it. People who deserved to be in this comfortable warm place. Ginny didn't. She would after she finally got rid of Tom. Then things could go back to how they were. She could approach and apologize to Luna. She could again crush after Harry and finally talk to him. She just knew it!

Ginny felt more determined as she thought all of that over. "Time to take care of this once and for all," she told herself while no one could hear her. After everything she'd been through this year, the last thing she wanted was people to think she was crazy.

Getting to the second-year boys' dorm was easy enough. She also knew which bed was Harry's, but his trunk would be a problem. She had to unlock it. She guessed Alohomora would work, but then she had to dig around inside it without anyone finding out. Finally, she would have to escape.

It didn't matter though. This had to be done.

"Alohomora," Ginny said. Harry's trunk clicked as it unlocked. " _Harry really should get a better lock,_ " she idling thought as she started to look through it. She blushed for a moment as she realized that silly side of her that caused her to go silent when crushing on Harry would have a field day with Harry's private things. It was really embarrassing, but Ginny shook her head of such thoughts and continued looking around as she desperately threw things around in her rush.

She was so close to full freedom! She was so close to finally getting rid of Tom for good!

She had to paused for a moment as she briefly felt sick. She could sense the diary. It was calling to her. She took in a deep breath and glared in front of her. She needed to hurry up.

Ginny finally found it sitting on the bottom of the trunk. She looked around the room really quick. She felt a little fear in picking the diary back up. It was just sitting here. It looked like Harry wasn't going to use it. Maybe she didn't even need to do anything about the foul thing.

"I have to do this," she told herself to still her resolve again after a few seconds of doubt. She looked around the room another time. She needed to cover her tracks really quick.

She tossed Harry's bedding around the room. She turned out the pockets of Harry's robes. She would make it look like someone wasn't actually targeting something in particular. If it all worked out, Harry hopefully wouldn't even notice the diary was gone and feel relieved that someone was only messing with him and didn't steal anything.

Ginny finally ran out of excuses to avoid picking up the diary. She did feel a little relieved that while she could feel the foul book's power, it seemed diminished. Maybe Tom had tried to attack, but Harry being the hero he is proved too powerful for it. That would make this easier. It didn't feel any stronger than shortly after she first got it. Now that she knew what a monster Tom was, she wouldn't fall prey to his sweet little lies and empty promises again.

Ginny picked the book up. She gasped as her eyes widened in fear.

" _Well… I suppose you will do in the meantime. I actually have a plan on what to do with you anyways, silly little girl. But first we need to do some prep work,_ " Tom's voice said in her mind.

Ginny was wrong… The diary was more powerful… Ginny couldn't fight as the magic of the book surrounded her. She looked to the doorway unable to scream as tears filled her eyes. She wanted help! She needed help! She didn't want to die!

Brown eyes turned blank for a moment. A different light started to shine in them a little. Ginny's face gave a twisted but dreamy smile.

Why had she done it? Tom was her friend! Tom was so cool and wonderful. He cared for her more than anyone else ever did. Ginny clutched the diary to her heart and smiled with blank eyes unaware as foul magic once again wrapped around her and anchored itself to her heart this time.

"When you're ready, I'll help," Ginny whispered to the diary in an almost loving voice. She was wrong to have tried and throw Tom away. It was so foolish! He needed her and it took a lot of power for the diary to reattach itself to her. Shame on her for trying to get rid of him. She would make it up to him.

Ginny gave a hum as she left the room. She almost skipped down the stairs. She was just so happy to have Tom back in her life again, even if she had done such a terrible thing to him. She had to pause when Percy looked to her and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here, Ginny?" He asked in his no nonsense Prefect voice.

The youngest Weasley smiled as she held the diary behind her back and looked to her brother. "I was looking for Ron. I guess he's busy with Harry and the others. I'll just talk to him later if I still want to," she said.

"You still shouldn't roam around up here on your own. There are boys over here," Percy said as he looked around daring some nasty boy to jump out and try to charm his little sister.

Ginny gave a chuckle. "You worry too much. Everyone knows girls are more trustworthy than boys. Even Hogwarts knows that. Why else would it let us come up here on our own instead of turning into a slide?"

"Still… It isn't a good idea. You may be trustworthy, but this is the boys' side and as you said. They aren't trustworthy. I'd even go so far as to question how trustworthy the other guy Prefects in Gryffindor were," he said to her sternly.

Ginny gave him a mischievous and slightly giddy smile in return. "Like Prefects who sneak away to meet with certain Ravenclaw girls to snog?" she asked in a teasing voice sounding far too innocent for someone with her smile.

Percy's face turned a Weasley red as he blushed and flustered. "That…" he started. "That isn't how it is! How did you even figure that out?!" He blustered as he turned to head back downstairs after attempting to regain control of his blush. "We aren't like that! Not at all!" he said loudly as he left quickly.

Ginny gave a giggle. She was so happy. Everything was wonderful again. She didn't get in trouble, even if she deserved it for what she did to Tom.

Speaking of Tom…

She finally had him back! And no one would be any the wiser. She also had a few favors to do for Tom. " _Let's see what we can do for now,_ " she thought to herself as she skipped a little down the stairs. There was still much she needed to do.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Everything Comes Crashing Down

Harry, Ron and Neville again laughed at a joke Luna just told them. While they were discussing their classes for next year, Luna came over to say hi to Elsa and stayed a little while to talk with them. That was until the three guys decided to head back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I have to say…" Ron started once he was alone with Harry and Neville. "That girl grows on you. Plus, it is bloody hilarious when Luna gets in debates with Hermione." The other two chuckled in response.

"I'm just glad Hermione can tolerate her now," Harry said in relief. He didn't like how Hermione reacted to Luna at first, but she had come around enough to tolerate the younger blonde girl. Harry was glad for this because Elsa and Luna were pretty close. He also suspected that might be part of the reason Hermione came around to the girl in her own way.

"Harry!" they suddenly heard Seamus shout. "I've been bloody looking for ya…" he said a bit out of breath.

"What's up?" Harry asked, all humor gone. Seamus looked serious and Seamus rarely looked serious.

"I might as well show ya! We don't know what happened. Or who did it. Dean stayed behind making sure no one came back. We didn't touch anything. We figured ye might want to see for yourself," Seamus said as they entered their dorm room.

Harry, Ron and Neville just stared for a moment. It looked as if a small tornado hit the room on Harry's side. His stuff was thrown everywhere. He didn't care about the bloody Lockhart books, they were useless. The rest of his stuff was a different matter and it seemed to be all over the place.

"What happened?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Like I said. We don't know. We found it like this when we came back," Seamus answered.

"No one else came in here while Seamus looked for you. I don't know about everything, but nothings happened to your stuff while I've been here. We figured you'd want to clean it up and take stock of everything, so we left it alone," Dean said to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said as he got to work. Ron and Neville helped by placing sorted things on his bed so Harry could take stock of everything. Dean watched the door to make sure no one sneaked in on them and Seamus double checked the nooks and corners of the room for anything that might be Harry's and they missed.

"So? Anything missing?" Ron asked after Harry placed the final Lockhart book back in his trunk.

"Tom's diary," Harry said lowly as he left. He wanted to go find Hermione right away and report this. She was still with Elsa and maybe Luna in the study they just left. He quickly turned to Dean and Seamus and said, "Thanks for the heads up and the help."

"What are mates for?" Seamus said casually in welcome with a wave of his hand.

"I'm just sorry we didn't find out sooner and stop whoever did it," Dean said as the three left the room.

{-} {-} {-}

"You're sure?!" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Who could have done it?" Elsa asked equally in disbelief. Both were completely surprised to find out someone dared trash a student's room and steal something. The fact it was a magical diary of possibly dubious origins, made things even worse.

"We don't know," Harry said.

"Dean and Seamus didn't see whoever it was when they got back to the room first," Ron said.

Neville was holding his chin in thought.

"One thing's for sure," Harry started. The others looked to him. "It had to be someone in Gryffindor."

"Who… Can't be anyone we know," Neville said.

"That was too far to be a joke, so it wasn't the twins. Dean and Seamus wouldn't either. I can't really think of anyone of the older students who would do that. Especially since the diary is missing," Ron said.

"It couldn't have been someone from a different house either. I asked Professor Flitwick about that a while back out of curiosity. He said it happened but it was very seldom students from other houses got together in a different common room. Even then, they couldn't really go upstairs to a bedroom unless they somehow sneaked up," Elsa said.

"No one outside of Gryffindor would know the password and the Fat Lady wouldn't open for someone from a different house without a Gryffindor escort," Harry said.

"I'm surprised you two know that much about others entering a dorm," Ron said.

"I too was curious at one point and asked around myself," Harry said. Elsa hadn't mentioned they planned to ask such things, so Harry figured it was best to follow her lead. He was sure she had reasons for not saying so to the others, even if he didn't know them.

"If you weren't just robbed, I'd be happy to hear all of this about students visiting each other's dorms to an extent. Sometime we will have to see about visiting each other's common rooms," Hermione said.

Harry sighed after they discussed the missing diary some more. "Wondering who did it isn't really helping. We will just have to keep our eyes out for anyone using the diary. It is rather distinctive at least," Harry said. It was the best they could do for now, since he wasn't about to report it to a professor.

{-} {-} {-}

For better or worse, Harry didn't have too much time to dwell on losing the diary. Easter holidays were fast approaching and soon after that Gryffindor would be facing off against Hufflepuff. The winner of that game faced off against Ravenclaw in the Quarter final for the Quidditch Cup. Slytherin already secured their position in the final. It would be a tough game to match up against Slytherin again and during the final this time. Oliver was already getting them ready for that game though.

"Look at it this way," Oliver said to them in the locker room. "We've already beat Slytherin once this year. We can do it again! We have the best chasers, the best beaters, a great captain and keeper and of course! We have the best seeker," he said with a firm nod.

"Let's just hope we won't have to worry about anymore crazy bludgers with a grudge," Fred said with a frown.

"We won't," Harry said.

"How do you know that?" Katie asked.

"I just do. I bet they'll make sure it doesn't happen again. In the other games, it didn't happen," Harry said covering his accidental slip.

He also thankfully didn't have anymore visits from Dobby. Elsa even said she would ask her house elves to make sure Dobby doesn't try anything with the bludger again. She mentioned it was odd how they seemed rather disappointed and angry at Dobby, but also seemed to understand where he was coming from, even if they didn't agree with his methods.

"Good to hear then," Oliver said. "Like I said. This is our year! Ravenclaw has a new seeker, but they're new and still need some work. I'm not looking forward to facing against them next year with their new seeker though," he said.

Harry thought to ask Elsa who the new seeker was, but decided it wasn't something to worry about for now. He also thought it might put her in a position she didn't like. That was a game away though. They had to play Hufflepuff first.

"The game is still a little way off, but we have plenty to do until then!" Oliver said. "Today we will practice scenario ZX269 in addition to everything else."

"Really?" Angelina asked with a frown.

"What do we do about the dinosaurs?" Fred asked. He then grinned. George matched it.

"I think I know, Fred!" George said as his grin grew. "We can make them! That way we know they will be done right," he said with a nod.

"Just what I was thinking Fred! How about that… We're both Fred today. That's perfect," Fred said with a matching nod.

"That won't be necessary… this time. We will just practice the moves for now. I will set something up for when we do the live rehearsal after Hufflepuff," Oliver said.

Harry and the three chasers were dreading their practice sessions after the next game. Harry thought about asking Dobby to come back and try to get him to leave school again. He'd have plenty of excuses to get out of the practices considering the House Elf's methods.

"Let's get going everyone!" Oliver shouted as they took to the sky for practice.

{-} {-} {-}

The one good thing, if anything was good, about the attack on Mrs. Norris was that Filch left most of the students alone and couldn't stand going into the hall where it all began. This was only a good thing for Harry and the others because of all the passageways Elsa showed them which would allow them to stay out of the main halls and away from Filch.

The Caretaker would still harass Harry from time to time thinking he was still somehow responsible for what happened. Harry soon realized it wasn't much worse than usual Filch behavior. Filch was just focusing on him a little more than normal. It was still annoying though.

At the moment, Harry was glad for this reprieve with aid from passageways. Oliver seemed to be going out of his to make sure Harry was even more sore after every practice. Harry was thinking Oliver blamed himself for the bludger attack, since he surprisingly didn't have a plan for rouge bludgers. Oliver chose to make up for this terrible lapse in judgement by making Harry immune to physical pain by building up a tolerance it seemed. Having to worry about detention on top of everything else would be bad.

Harry entered Gryffindor and collapsed in a chair next to Ron. He let out a long groan and winced. He felt like he collapsed too quickly. "That tough huh?" Ron asked as he looked to Harry.

"You have no idea…" Harry groaned in reply.

"Well. At least you'll be ready for anything this time. I thought the dinosaur thing was a little much, but then I realized it is still a very remote possibility. Given your infamous Potter Luck, that means it can still happen. I guess that's why Oliver's the Captain," Ron said. Harry wasn't sure if he was joking or being serious. It could go either way when it came to Quidditch with Ron.

"I do think it is too much… Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked in worry from where she was sitting. Neville seemed to be off again today. He had been doing that lately.

"I'll live… I think…" Harry said.

"You just don't get Quidditch, Hermione," Ron said with a shake of his head.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. There wasn't much help for Ron when it came to Quidditch. "I may not. But I do know if something happens to Harry then Gryffindor has pretty much lost. Him collapsing from over-exertion just before the game is one such example," she said.

Ron's eyes suddenly widened to that. "Maybe you should go to bed, Harry. Maybe see Madam Pomfrey… Hermione's right," Ron said. Hermione wanted to be happy Ron said she was right, but this was about Quidditch and Ron was crazy when it came to that. She and the others learned you can't really hold Ron accountable for anything he says when he goes all Quidditch Crazy.

{-} {-} {-}

As the days kept moving, Harry was a bit surprised nothing happened since the attack on Nick and Justin. He was feeling a bit uneasy about this lack of trouble. He couldn't think too much on that though. Oliver was constantly yammering his ear off with new plans for the match and warnings that Cedric was good and not to underestimate him, even with his size. Ron was constantly asking Harry if he needed a quick pick me up from Pomfrey. Hermione found numerous times to beg him again to report the diary. Harry felt like he wasn't allowed much peace despite nothing happening with the heir.

One of the few times recently he was at peace was when he and Elsa sneaked in another broom flight. They didn't talk much this time. Harry was flying like a maniac as his stress melted away. Elsa just enjoyed herself during the flight and made sure he didn't do something he would regret later and hurt himself.

Presently though, it was close to game time and people were feeling the usual anxiousness that came with a Quidditch match.

"We've got this!" Oliver said the night before in a last-minute pep talk meeting. "The weather's going to be perfect for Quidditch tomorrow. We're the perfect Quidditch team after all of our practice. Not even Nimbus 2001s can hold us back, let alone Hufflepuff. Make sure you all get a good night's sleep for tomorrow's game."

Harry was just glad Oliver didn't have more revised strategies they needed to memorize at the last minute. The game was right before lunch today. Harry and the others were talking a little after breakfast. Hermione was again asking him to report the diary's theft which brought the topic of it back up.

"No… I won't," Harry said once more in reply to her.

"It could be important!" Hermione pleaded.

"I won't. I'd have to rat out Hagrid when they asked me questions. We agreed not to confront Hagrid or tell anyone unless there was another attack," Harry said.

"Fine…" Hermione said in a defeated voice.

"And we're sure it's a different monster, right? It isn't the same one?" Ron asked.

"You were the one to first make that suggestion," Neville said.

"I'm just double checking. You all know how much I hate spiders," Ron defended himself.

"I don't think one is going around writing messages," Elsa started. She then held a thoughtful look again, "There's also the voice Harry hears. Did the monster in the memory speak?"

Harry shook his head but then stopped. "I don't know. It didn't in what I saw, but maybe it could. It would be clicky and clacky and spidery though I'd bet," he said.

"What's the voice you hear like?" Elsa asked.

"Cold… Dark… Hissy…" Harry described to them.

The others looked to the floor in thought to his reply. Elsa was working something out, but before she could Hermione slapped a hand to her forehead. "Of course! That's got to be it! Why didn't I think of that earlier?" she said as she quickly stood up.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I have to look up something! I'm going to the library," she explained as she opened the door. She turned around one last time before leaving. "Save me a seat at the match. Please, Elsa? I should be done by then," she asked.

"Okay," Elsa replied. She thought she might have an idea what Hermione was thinking, but she decided to ask her later instead. She would get them good seats for when Hermione came to watch.

Some more time passed and Elsa along with Ron and Neville put thoughts about Hermione's epiphany to the back of their minds for the moment. They wanted to keep Harry company as the minutes ticked down. "It's almost eleven," Ron said after what felt like a long time.

"Finally! Let's get going. For better or worse, this is it," Harry said as he stood up and started to make his way to the Quidditch locker room.

{-} {-} {-}

The teams marched out on to the pitch.

The crowds were roaring with applause and excitement.

Madam Hooch released the balls.

The Hufflepuffs were huddled together having one last discussion about their tactics. Harry looked around and took in a deep breath to still his nerves and realign his focus.

"Teams! Line up!" Madam Hooch said getting their attention.

Harry just mounted his broom and made ready for the whistle. Then he saw Professor McGonagall almost running to the field holding a giant megaphone.

Harry had a bad feeling about this…

"This match is canceled!" Professor McGonagall shouted into the megaphone.

The stadium went quiet. Everyone looked to her immediately.

"There's been another attack. Another double attack…" she said. Everyone gasped and started to whisper. "All students are to report back to their common rooms. Immediately!" she shouted as everyone started to empty the stands much quicker and orderly than they usually would.

She turned to Harry Potter and gave him a sad look. Ron, Neville and Elsa were already rushing over to him. McGonagall sighed in sorrow. "You four should probably all follow me," she said quietly. Elsa looked scared and worried. It was the first time Harry had seen her like that, even if it was briefly, as they marched after McGonagall.

"This won't be easy…" she said softly to them.

Harry had never heard her speak in such a way.

They entered the Hospital Wing. They saw two beds with two new petrified figures. Harry ran over to the one with frizzy hair. He stopped dead when he saw her face.

It was Hermione.

Ron collapsed to the floor. He didn't need to she her face to know who it was. No one else had hair like that.

Neville fell into a chair in shock. He couldn't believe this was happening. They had just seen her off to the library a couple of hours ago and she was really excited at having figured something out.

Elsa walked over slowly to Hermione. She sniffed back tears in her eyes. No one noticed it because they were all in shock, but her tears froze to her cheeks. She grabbed one of Hermione's hands and cried a little more. She should have gone with her! She shouldn't have let her go alone like that. Not with the attacks going on. They had all been too complacent. They dropped their guards and now something happened to one of their best friends.

"Not again…" she said in barely a whisper.

Harry barely heard her, but he knew what she was referring to. He placed on hand on Hermione's shoulder and the other on Elsa's. He gave Elsa's shoulder a squeeze. She had done this to him in the past when he was down. Elsa briefly touched his hand with her free one. It felt colder than usual, but she seemed to take some comfort in the action anyways.

"I wish to leave you all alone, but I have to ask something," McGonagall started. She held out two mirrors. "Do anyone of you know what this is about? Do any of you know why these two would be together?" she asked.

Harry was the only one to answer. He shook his head. "All we knew is Hermione went to the library," he said.

"She asked me to save her a seat at the game…" Elsa said quietly her voice filled with enough hurt Harry could hear it in her words. She then looked over to the other girl. They had forgotten about her.

Elsa's blue eyes shot open.

"That's Penelope!" she said in shock.

"Who?" Ron asked rousing a little from his despair.

"She's a Prefect in Ravenclaw. She… She was the one to lead us to our dorms back in first year. We liked her," Elsa explained.

"I'll leave you four to it. We will revive them once the mandrakes are ready. It won't be too long now," Professor McGonagall said as she left the group of friends to their grief.

Soon after McGonagall left, they heard her voice boom through the castle. "All students will report straight to their common rooms at six in the evening unless they have a teacher's permission and escort. All students will be escorted to each class by a staff member. No student will go to the bathroom alone outside of their dorm in between classes without a teacher or staff member present. All Quidditch matches and practices will be postponed until further notice. There will be no evening activities. If you are caught breaking these rules, you will receive one final warning. A second infraction will result in suspension for the remainder of the term."

Harry, Ron, Neville and Elsa all four remained in the Hospital Wing until shortly before six. "You heard the new rules," madam Pomfrey said sadly as she ushered them out. The group walked back slowly.

"What do we do?" Ron asked.

"We need to talk to Hagrid," Harry said.

"You really don't think he's responsible do you, Harry?" Elsa asked a little bitterly. She was upset at the whole situation and at least partially blaming herself.

Harry shook his head. "No. I don't. I don't even know if he is responsible for this monster. There is no way he would let something harm Hermione. He still might know something since he was expelled when the chamber opened last time," Harry said.

"I think Hermione was right," Neville said. "Tom got the wrong person."

"I agree," Harry said. It made even less sense Hagrid would be responsible. He may have had a pet monster last time, but it had to be the wrong one. Dumbledore was here last time. If he believed and knew Hagrid was actually guilty there was no way he would have hired him on as Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts.

"How though?" Ron asked. "You heard McGonagall. We'll be in big trouble if we're caught out past the new curfew."

"I think it's time we get out my dad's old invisibility cloak," Harry said.

"Will it cover us all?" Neville asked.

"I think so…" Harry said.

"It better," Elsa said her voice cold.

"Can you get away without being noticed?" Harry asked her seriously.

"I can and will," Elsa said with determination. "I shouldn't have let Hermione go alone like that. I want to know what Hagrid can tell us as well. I want to find out who this heir really is and make sure their thrown out after Filch is allowed to do with them as he pleases in detention."

Harry nodded in understanding. Elsa was a little scary right now, but she had taken this personally and blamed herself. He couldn't really fault her for that. He completely understood her feelings since she had almost lost someone precious and important in the past. He too took it personally and blamed himself, even without that emotional baggage.

{-} {-} {-}

Getting out of Gryffindor unnoticed wasn't easy and it took them longer than they liked. The three of them still managed it and luckily it wasn't completely dark outside yet. They took a passageway Elsa showed them before that was close to their dorm once they were in the halls under the cloak. It wasn't long until they exited out onto the grounds.

"It took you three long enough," Elsa said. Her voice was calm, but her demeanor was still on the cool side. They knew it wasn't aimed at them, but they could still feel it on a certain level.

Harry opened up the cloak. "Took some work, but we did it. It will be a tight squeeze," he warned her. Elsa simply nodded and joined them under the cloak. It actually felt a little cooler despite being a bit stuffy earlier. Harry guessed the fresh air is what made a difference.

They quickly made their way to Hagrid's hut. They heard some scuffling inside as a mug slammed down on the table.

Harry knocked on the door.

The hut went silent for a moment.

"Hagrid, it's us," Harry called out to their friend.

The door soon opened. "Blimey! What are you lot doing here?" Hagrid asked. "Ye shouldn't be out and about. If yer caught… Well you know what will happen."

"We know you were expelled last time the Chamber was opened," Elsa said in her Queen voice.

Hagrid froze in shock.

"We also know you weren't responsible," Elsa added.

Hagrid sighed in relief. "Well get on in…" he said. "I'll make ya some tea and escort ye back to the castle after a bit. I'll figure out an explanation."

When they were all inside, Fang didn't even greet them like usual. It was as if he was aware of the atmosphere and also felt saddened by it. Hagrid gave them some tea and sat back down across from them. "Ah don't like ye all being here like this. It ain't safe no more," he said.

"What happened back then?" Elsa asked getting straight to business. It was as if she suspected their time was short.

"Right ta the point, Ah see. Best tha way," he said. Hagrid took a sip of his tea and spoke. "Last time it were just like this, more attacks though. Never any double attacks oddly enough. They was talking 'bout closing the school. Everybody knew it were happening, but it weren't official. I huh… Had a pet… that was-" Hagrid cut off his answer as he heard someone coming up the way. There were a couple of voices talking to each other that could be heard from outside.

"You lot git under tha cloak now," Hagrid said to them quietly.

The four friends huddled together in a corner of the small hut. Harry threw the cloak over them all. Hagrid looked back to their corner and nodded as he sat back down.

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Hagrid asked acting as if he hadn't noticed anyone coming his way earlier.

"It's me, Hagrid. I have a guest with me. We need to talk," Dumbledore said through the door.

Hagrid came over and opened it. Dumbledore stood there tall next to a man wearing lime green robes and a lime green bowler hat on his head.

"That's the minister…" Ron whispered.

"What are ye doing here, Mister Minister Fudge, sir?" Hagrid asked in surprise and he motioned for them to come in.

"Bad business. Bad Business I'm afraid," the minister said.

Hagrid seemed to grumble something and sat back down.

"Were you having company?" Fudge asked wanting to delay the inevitable.

"Jus me an fang here," Hagrid said.

"I see five tea cups and they're still steaming though," Fudge pointed out to Hagrid.

"I was testing flavors. Hobby of mine," Hagrid answered shortly.

The minister sighed realizing he couldn't delay any longer. "I'm afraid I'll have to take you into Azkaban. I do hope you will come quietly, Hagrid," he said.

Hagrid went rigid.

"I've assured you, Cornelius. Removing Hagrid will not solve anything," Dumbledore said.

Cornelius Fudge sighed as he held his hat in his hands. "I don't doubt you, but you have to see it from my perspective. All of these attacks… Word's finally gotten out to the people that really matter. Fortunately, to keep it from becoming a panic… We should have some time to take action," he said.

"Hagrid has only been faithful to the school and the student body his entire stay here. You remember from your time here, Cornelius. I'm sure of it," Dumbledore said.

"I do… Sadly, his record speaks against him. I have to take action. I have to be seen doing something. There's talk of closing the school already," Fudge said. "The board's met and it isn't looking good. A representative should be here soon. I'm afraid."

"I'm already here," said a drawling voice. Lucius Malfoy walked into the hut holding a scroll in his hands.

"Lord Malfoy? It is… good to see you," Fudge greeted the Pure-Blood Lord with worry.

"And it is good to see the Ministry taking such quick action during this… crisis," he replied as he sneered around the hut.

"What are ye doing here?! Get outta my house!" Hagrid said in a roar as he glared at the man in front of him.

Lord Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him. "My do we have a temper. I was under the belief you would come quietly," he said.

Hagrid glared at him and was about to tackle the man. "Hagrid. At ease my friend," Dumbledore said causing Hagrid to calm down for now.

"To answer your rude question. I do not take pleasure in visiting… Do you really call this a house?... I am not here voluntarily. I am here on official business. The Board of Governors can't sit by idling while… poor… muggle-borns are being attacked," Malfoy said. It was obvious he felt no sympathy for the muggle-borns when he spoke of them.

Elsa was glowering at the man. She may still think Draco might have an ounce of hope, but it was clear his father didn't. She would find a way to put him in his place once she could. The room felt a little colder suddenly and Lucius gave a shiver. He played it off as an unexpected breeze though and carried on with his business.

"What is it the Board wants?" Minister Fudge asked warily. It was obvious he thought they would have more time.

Lucius couldn't help but smirk quickly before he controlled his facial expression. He then handed the scroll to Dumbledore and said, "The Board has lost faith in Headmaster Dumbledore. So many… horrible… attacks under his watch. We just had a vote of no confidence. You will have to leave the premises with the Minister and… the prisoner," he said.

"What are ye thinking?! Dumbledore can't go! Tha muggle-borns won't stand a chance! There'll be killing next… Mark me words," Hagrid said.

"Is that a confession? Maybe a threat?" Malfoy said not hiding his smirk this time.

"This… seems rather… drastic and overly reactive. Are you sure about this, Lord Malfoy?" Fudge asked as he lowered his head a little and ran his hands around the bowler hat's brim.

"It was unanimous. Professor Dumbledore… I'm sorry… Albus Dumbledore… is unworthy of looking after our precious school and children," Malfoy said with a straight face as his eyes danced in glee.

"Ye watch yer tongue! Snake…" Hagrid said in anger.

"My my we are testy today. I can't blame you. I'd be too if I was going to Azkaban. Though I'm not some dangerous criminal with a record," Malfoy said with a sneer as Hagrid seethed and almost lunged for him again.

"Hagrid! At ease…" Dumbledore said calmly.

The giant of a man once more calmed, but it was obvious he had to force himself.

"If the board does indeed wish for me to depart. Then I shall. However, you will find there is always a way for me to help so long as people here believe in me," he said as he got ready to leave.

Harry had a feeling Dumbledore was saying that for their benefit and somehow knew they were there. He probably realized what the extra cups of tea really meant and Hagrid was covering for them with his excuse.

Hagrid was the next to stand and say something. "If someone wanted ter know… things… All they'd hafta do is follow the spiders… That'd lead them right," he said.

Ron noticeably froze at Hagrid's words. He really hoped that was some weird and poor joke.

"Oh… An' someone will need ta look after Fang for me. Feed him and let him out and what not," Hagrid said as he paused in the doorway. Minister Fudge looked around the hut confused by Hagrid's and Dumbledore's actions. He then gave a dopey shrug and closed the door behind him.

Once they were clear, Harry removed the cloak. Fang was whining at the door. Elsa looked furious, even if she was still noticeably controlling herself. Ron was shaking. Neville looked very worried.

"This is bad…" Neville said.

"You're telling us," Ron agreed. "With Dumbledore gone… They might as well close the school now! No one will be safe! There will be an attack a day," he said.

"What did Hagrid mean follow the spiders?" Harry asked out loud.

"No idea, mate… Sounds loony to me," Ron said. He did not want to follow any bloody spiders.

"What did Dumbledore mean by what he said?" Neville thought out loud. "I think he knew we were here."

"He did… he isn't so stupid to buy Hagrid's excuses. He could put two and two together," Elsa said as she looked at the window and watched the men leave the grounds. "I don't know what he meant though."

"Malfoy seemed far too smug…" Elsa then said as she glared at his retreating back. The Lord Malfoy shivered again. Elsa was glad he didn't bother to look back behind himself as she took in a deep breath to calm down.

"Draco did say his dad was just waiting for this moment. You heard him. He's on the Board of Governors," Neville said with a frown.

"I bet he threw his weight around right away and forced the unanimous vote," Ron said with a huff. Elsa nodded in agreement with him. This was one time where she knew Ron wasn't blinded by his family's feud with the Malfoys or if he was. It happened to be he was correct this time.

"What should we do now?" Neville asked as he took a calming sip of tea.

Harry was in thought for a moment. He would say follow the spiders, but they hadn't seen any leaving recently. "Not much we can do for now… We will try to watch for the Spiders," Harry said.

Ron swallowed nervously. "You can't be serious…" he said.

"Hagrid was our last lead. Unless you now believe he is responsible and everything is over and safe, we have no other choice," Harry said.

Ron almost seemed as if he was debating it. He shook his head. "No… I don't. I just don't like it," he said.

"None of us like it. Get a hold of yourself, Ron. You're a Gryffindor. You can't keep being so afraid of Spiders you can't even help your friends," Elsa said rather harshly. She was completely fed up with it all at the moment. She might have otherwise regretted being so harsh on her friend.

"I'm trying…" Ron muttered in a defeated tone.

"We should probably get back now," Harry said as he started cleaning up Hagrid's hut. The others nodded and followed suit.

{-} {-} {-}

With Dumbledore now gone, no one felt safe anymore. There weren't any students fed up with the new rules. None of them were even thinking about testing them. Not even Fred and George were willing to get up to their usual hijinks. Percy was completely out of it most of the time. If you bothered him, he would snap at you and threaten to take points.

"He took it hard," Fred said in worry. "Penelope… was… well you probably know since Elsa is in Ravenclaw."

Harry and Ron nodded.

"He didn't think the monster would dare attack a Prefect. No one really did honestly," George said. The twins weren't willing to do their usual routine with the current atmosphere. Everyone was worried.

No one could be heard laughing much anymore. The halls were pretty much always empty even though their curfew still hadn't been changed again. Any talking was usually in hushed tones as people quickly moved through the school when they had to leave their dorms.

Harry was no longer seen as the main suspect for the title of Heir. He didn't think this change worth the price at all.

"I just wanted to say… I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have run my big mouth at you. I know you'd never attack Hermione," Ernie said after class one day as he offered a hand in apology.

Harry stiffly took it. He would much rather everyone kept thinking he was the Heir if it meant Hermione was still with them. They couldn't even go visit her by this point.

"I'm sorry, but no visitors are allowed… We aren't taking any chances until the mandrakes are ready," Madam Pomfrey said to Harry and the rest every time they tried to visit. She did at least understand them, but she was resolute in her stance.

There was only one person who seemed happy in any measure. "I knew this would happen. Father always said Dumbledore was on borrowed time as Headmaster," Draco said with a smirk. "Perhaps, we'll get a proper Headmaster who will hire competent staff. Father has a few friends he knows are already being considered for the position. They're chances are good too, but only one will get to be Headmaster in the end."

"Why am I not surprised Draco is being extra unbearable," Harry muttered to Ron.

"The Slytherins seem mighty fine as a whole. Ain't that something," Ron grumbled.

Seamus nodded in agreement with them both. "I can't believe they still want us to take exams with all that's been happening," he said.

"Ain't that the truth," Ron agreed.

Neville gave a sigh. "At least the mandrakes are almost ready. I've been checking in with Professor Sprout. It will probably be too late, but that will at least help us figure out what happened to everyone," he said.

"Yeah…" Harry said with a frown. He felt that was far too long away.

There was one other person who was excited about what was happening. He was the only member on the staff who was. "Why is everyone so glum?! It's over! The Culprit's been captured. There won't be anymore attacks. Mark my words. Heh hah," Lockhart said.

No one believed him.

"The mandrakes are coming along nicely. Professor Snape is a remarkable Potions' Master. Everyone will soon be up and about once more. Heh hah. They'll pick out a new Headmaster before the year is done. I'd bet," he said to a gloomy DADA class. No one could even bring themselves to roll their eyes at him.

{-} {-} {-}

Summer was rolling in, but no one was excited about it. Harry couldn't even look forward to going on a summer broomstick flight with Elsa. They weren't allowed to leave the school and you couldn't really hide flying around on brooms under the bright summer sky. Even when they visited with each other, it was usually in silence. She had taken Hermione's attack even harder than Harry thought.

"We haven't had any slumber parties since then…" she said one day when they were studying together. Elsa seemed so sad and closed off. Harry had never seen her like this before. It really bothered him.

"They're all blue…" Luna said with a worried frown as she sat near Elsa studying her own notes.

"That isn't surprising," Elsa said in reply as Luna nodded in understanding.

Harry was lost by their exchange. He knew one thing though. It really did say something if the Ravenclaw girls weren't having their infamous slumber parties. Harry felt as if the whole school was hollow, even Draco wasn't all happy as more time passed. This was something Harry might have wondered about if things were normal.

One thing that surprised Harry a little was how no one cared Quidditch was pretty much cancelled for the year. Oliver didn't even care anymore. He was a bit upset at first because they couldn't practice his scenarios anymore, but even he realized it was foolish to worry about Quidditch with everything going on in the school.

On a different day, Harry was sitting with Ron in a study because the common room was too crowded. Both really hoped for something to happen. They were tired of how frustrating and pointless everything seemed. It was then that Harry got one tiny glimmer of hope. Ron visibly paled when Harry pointed to it.

"You're serious…" Ron muttered. Harry nodded as he saw more and looked outside to see them moving.

"You know we won't be able to do it alone, right? Neville and Elsa won't let us," Ron said.

"I know…" Harry replied as he again stood next to Ron. He was hoping he could convince Neville to stay though. He knew there was no way he could convince Elsa to stay.

Ron let out a long sigh and took in a fortifying breath. "It's getting close to curfew… It's almost dinner time. It's pretty much now or never," Ron said. It seemed he was speaking more for his benefit than Harry's.

Harry nodded to Ron as they got ready to go find the others, but it seemed they didn't need to do that. Elsa found them quickly. "I saw them," she said. There was more hope in her voice than there had been the past couple of weeks.

"We did too…" Ron mumbled.

Neville soon came over to them as well. "We saw them too," Harry said to him not even needing to hear what his friends was about to say.

"This is it then," Neville said.

Harry saw how eager he was and it pained him to say what he was about to say. Neville was the best choice for this though. "I'm sorry, Nev…" Harry started.

Neville looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "What are you saying?" he asked dangerously.

"You have an important duty. You have to stay here. If something happens to us and we don't make it back... You have to tell Professor McGonagall everything. All that we know. Use your position as Heir Longbottom to get her to listen to you if needed," Harry said.

Neville looked angrily to the floor. He then sighed in resignation. Harry was right in a way. His family name had plenty of pull and this was an important matter. Someone had to share the information. "You better all come back. That way I can tan your hides for leaving me behind," he said.

Harry nodded in understanding. Ron gulped at Neville's threat. Elsa placed a hand on Neville's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "We well," she said simply. Neville believed her and somehow knew they would all come back since she was going with them.

"Let's go already… I don't want to wait around much longer… I might lose my nerve and sick on the floor," Ron said.

"Okay," Harry said. He then pulled out the invisibility cloak he had taken to carrying with him just for a situation like this. He, Ron and Elsa all three disappeared under the cloak. Elsa led the way through a series of passageways so they wouldn't have to worry about running into any teachers by accident. With how silent the halls were now, there was no way they could sneak past any patrolling teachers without the sound of their feet giving them away.

As they reached the outside of the castle and made for Hagrid's hut, Harry never thought he'd ever be so happy to see so many spiders in his life.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Where the Spiders Lead

As the trio entered the hut, Harry removed the cloak and they were greeted by Fang's booming barks. The boarhound also demanded pets from each of them and threatened them with dog slobber if they didn't comply with his demands. He had plenty of food and water, but it was clear he wasn't being taken care of in the affection department. Filch was a cat person after all and all around unpleasant. He was the one delegated Fang duty by Professor and now Acting Headmistress McGonagall.

Harry placed the cloak on Hagrid's table. Elsa produced a light orb for them to see around the hut. Harry again didn't hear her say the incantation, but he had other matters to worry about at the moment. "I'm leaving this here for our trip back," he explained so Ron and Elsa wouldn't wonder about his leaving the cloak behind.

The spiders were heading into the Forbidden Forest. Harry didn't know how deep they went and he didn't want to chance losing the cloak in there. He was pretty sure he would never get it back if that happened and they would need it to get back to the castle unnoticed. They wouldn't do anyone any good if they got expelled before they shared what they found out about the monster and the chamber. Hagrid's hut was far enough away from the castle that in the evening sky's light they wouldn't be noticed by anyone looking their way.

"I still don't see how following the bloody spiders will get us any answers," Ron said with a frown.

"We will just have to trust Hagrid's word on this," Elsa said as Harry nodded and Ron begrudgingly agreed.

"I still don't have to like it," he muttered.

"Neither do I," Elsa said. She didn't like the idea of going into the woods following spiders. She was ready to do what it took though. She was determined. She would even go so far as to expose her powers tonight if needed, should following the spiders go south quickly.

While they were all under lock-down, she had found time to retreat to the Archive. It helped her cope with failing Hermione and gave her time to practice with her magic more. She even got to the point she could use a couple of the spells in her ancestors' collected spell book. Using her powers was still a last result though, she just wasn't wholly discounting it as an option.

"I guess we're taking Fang with us?" Elsa asked.

"Yep," Harry replied.

"Why are we doing that?" Ron asked.

"When we had detention with Hagrid last year, we went into the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid said there wasn't anything that would attack if he or Fang was with us," Harry explained.

"Let's hope that goes for nasty spiders too…" Ron said as he looked out the window at the line they were going to follow. Harry would have said something about how small they were and unlikely an attack was, but he didn't want to jinx their mission. He really hoped he hadn't already done that just by being there.

"Come on, Fang. Let's go, boy. Let's go for a walk in the forest," Harry said in a kind voice to the dog. Fang looked at him and drooled while his tag wagged up a wind storm in the hut. Elsa extinguished her light as the trio opened the door and walked outside carefully. They didn't want to accidentally catch a teacher's eye with a bright light making its way to the forest.

Fang wasn't concerned about such matters though. He barked and woofed and hopped around all over the place as they walked. He got down low with his rear up and his massive tail wagging as he sniffed around the place. Harry and the others would have found it adorable if they weren't worried about getting caught. The grounds seemed far too quiet and Fang's barks seemed to carry far too well.

Ron picked up a giant stick he found on the ground and threw it forward. Fang bounded after it. "That way he'll spend more time further ahead," he explained.

Ron's idea worked. Fang eagerly chased after the stick and he wasn't barking while he did it. Ron seemed to relax and enjoy himself a little as well. Harry was glad for this. It hopefully meant they wouldn't have to worry about him so much.

Elsa couldn't help but smile at the scene as they walked. She knew they were on a special mission, but she didn't have any hope for a good while until now. She also hated how she couldn't do anything about the situation either. Following the spiders seemed odd enough, but it was still something to do. She felt more at ease being able to finally do something to help.

Fang eventually stopped barking as much and he wasn't as bouncy either. He wandering off to find a few trees to mark on the way, but he mostly kept to the group. Harry was gratefully for the peace and quiet. That was until he started hearing stuff rustling around in the forest just out of sight. Fang seemed a little on edge too and let out a booming bark every so often which would send things scurrying away or birds flying.

{-} {-} {-}

The forest grew thicker and darker as they continued. The group chose to use regular wand lights on their trek. They worried a bigger light might attract unwanted attention. The spider trail was getting a little harder to follow from time to time, but that was helped a little with each set of steps they took deeper into the forest.

Ron was visibly pale even in the dark forest. The spiders were getting easier to follow because they were getting bigger. The trio plus Fang eventually started to hear something just out of sight again. It was something that made a rumbling sound. They couldn't make it out though and figured whatever was making the noise was really big.

"What do you think it is?" Elsa asked quietly as they continued following the spiders.

"I don't know," Harry admitted just as quietly.

"I don't want to know! It probably wants to eat us," Ron said a little louder than the others. Elsa placed a finger to her lips in a hushing motion. Ron swallowed nervously and nodded. He got the message.

The whatever it was seemed to disappear for a little bit before it then returned. Harry was feeling more on edge from it than he was the spiders they were following. Elsa wanted to throw up an ice light orb and just be done with it for a second or two. Ron wasn't sure how it was they weren't discovered yet. He was pretty sure his teeth were chattering enough in fear that they were echoing in the forest.

"Why did I have to come again?" Ron muttered to Harry. "I would have happily stayed behind to pass on what we knew if something happened. Neville really wanted to come," he complained. His voice was a little too loud for Elsa's and Harry's liking.

"He's an heir to a house. He would have more weight than we would have. Even Malfoy respects House Longbottom on some level. People would be more willing to hear him out," Harry explained.

"Fine," Ron grumbled loudly.

"Would you be quiet," Elsa urged.

"Why? It already knows we're here. It's been bloody following us," he said frantically.

Fang then let out a booming and echoing bark that caused a ruckus in the forest. "Bloody great!" Ron almost shouted.

"Be quiet. It will hear you," Harry said.

"Fang's already gone and good enough given us away," Ron argued. He was really stressed with everything going on and this forest wasn't helping.

Elsa got ready to fight. The thing was coming their way. It was rumbling louder than ever before. It crashing through the woods without much care. "It's big. Whatever it is," she said as she held her wand tight and opened her free hand.

Just then there was a blinding flash of light that filled the area around them. "What the?!" Ron shouted in surprise. He then narrowed his eyes a bit as he shielded them with his free hand. "Do you see that?" he asked sounding relieved.

"Is that… the car?" Harry asked just as relieved but also puzzled.

The lights then dimmed a little and the car came rumbling over to them. It was beaten and scratched and had several dents, but it was still in one piece and still running well enough. The car came over to Ron like it was a dirty blue dog greeting its owner after a long day out. The doors opened and shut in what Harry guessed was its version of wagging a tail.

"It's been here the whole time," Ron said with a relieved chuckle. "Look at it. Harry. Elsa," he said almost proudly.

"Amazing," Harry said as he looked over the car.

"So that's the car you all took to the station?" Elsa asked. It looked rather small to her.

"I know you're probably thinking it is too small for us all. Dad enchanted it to grow on the inside as needed. So, it actually has plenty of room," Ron said.

"It still is surprising," Elsa commented.

"The forest's gone and turned it wild," Ron said in fascination as he looked over it more.

Harry frowned after a moment as he looked to the ground again. He was hoping the light would make it easier to find the trail of spiders, but they all seemed to have scurried away once the lights turned on. "We've lost the trail," Harry said in disappointment. "Look around for it," he said.

Ron patted the car's hood and did just that. Elsa was already looking around into the night the best she could without that spell she hadn't yet fully mastered. Fang barked and wagged at the car as if he found a new playmate, even if he was cowering from it a minute ago when it first appeared.

{-} {-} {-}

It took some time, but Harry finally found the trail of spiders again. He was looking at the ground as he called over to his friends, "I found it."

Ron was frozen still. He was staring with a wide opened mouth. His face was so pale Harry could have sworn it was glowing in the night. Harry looked to his friend worried. He then turned to look at Elsa.

Elsa was stiff. She was looking forward with wide eyes. There was an icy mist coming from her open hand. She wasn't sure what to do here. Nothing in her training could have prepared her for this.

Harry was about to ask what they were looking at when suddenly there as new noise he heard. It was as if many legs were scurrying around. Before Harry could look over his shoulder to see what it was, he was lifted into the sky as two somethings large, black and hairy wrapped around his middle. Harry couldn't even scream in horror as he was lifted up and carried off to who knew where.

Ron was completely frozen solid in pure terror. He didn't care anymore about anything as he was lifted up. Hermione? Hermione who? Why would he care that something happened to her? He thought in horror. This was not what he wanted to happen. Fang was whining and yelping while he tried to pointlessly struggle against his captors.

Elsa was scared and trying to figure out what to do. She couldn't concentrate enough to use her powers at the moment. She was surprised they hadn't exploded forward on pure instinct alone. She was trying to come up with plans of action. If she survived this, she was begging Vitus to up her training even more. She was even going to ask him what to do in such a situation against such dangerous monsters.

Her mind cleared a little but she was still terrified. She wondered where they were being taken. Why weren't they dead yet? Spiders with webs would leave the prey alive as it struggled and tired itself out trying to escape. Spiders with burrows or nests usually kept their prey alive but would sting it with a paralysis poison. These spiders weren't doing either. She was still too terrified to fully react and take advantage of this situation.

Harry hated this! He was convinced if they survived, he would also have a fear of spiders like Ron. These things were too large! They were bigger than the spider in the memory. They were too hairy with too many legs and too many eyes. They ran too quickly for his liking on top of everything else.

Harry's body was locked up in horror just like his friends. He had led them to their deaths. He was sure of it now. He said they'd make it back alive. Harry was convinced that was a big if by this point.

Soon more spiders joined the ones carrying him and the others. These spiders were massive. They made even the bigger spiders from earlier look like tiny ants. These monsters were a range of sizes. The ones carrying them seemed to be some of the bigger ones, but he saw even larger ones. Harry was surprised he hadn't died of fright yet as they were carried.

Finally, the forest seemed to light up just enough he could almost see in it. Harry wished he couldn't. There were hundreds if not thousands of spiders everywhere. Webbing hung from all over the trees in the area. The floor was moving with more spiders below it. The monstrous things were hanging from trees. They were all making clacking sounds that were horrible. Then something truly terrifying happened as he was dropped to part of the forest floor that was actually floor and not spider.

"Aragog…" the spider that had been carrying him clacked out in a horrible voice.

Fang was cowering by Harry's side. Elsa seemed to be looking around for something. Ron was still frozen in terror as he shook.

"Aragog…." It wheezed out again. "Visitors," it added.

An even larger spider came out of a dome of webbing. It was the size of a small elephant and massive in span. This spider had one eye that was black and the other seven were milky in color. It was blind. The spider's hair was also more white and grey than black or brown.

The thing then spoke. "Is it Hagrid?" he asked in a wheezy spidery voice.

"Strangers…" the spider close to Harry said in reply.

"Kill them. I'm tired," Aragog said and was about to turn around.

"We're friends of Hagrid!" Harry shouted.

Aragog motioned for the spiders to stop their advancing. The rest of the spiders didn't seem too pleased with this command, but they followed regardless. "Hagrid's never sent men into our forest." His good eye seemed to focus on Elsa as he added, "Or women."

Aragog came a little closer causing Harry to feel uneasy as he asked, "Why did he this time?"

"Hagrid's in trouble. They think he opened the Chamber and a something… is attacking students," Harry said.

"That was ages ago," Aragog said as he stared at Harry with his good eye.

"It's happening again," Harry explained.

"I am sorry to hear that. Hagrid is a good friend. A good man. He raised me. They accused me of being that monster and expelled him after snapping his wand. I am not that monster," Aragog said the last part in disgust.

"You aren't from the Chamber?" Harry asked. Ron was as still as possible. Elsa still seemed to be judging the situation trying to figure something out.

"Of course not! I came from a land far away. A traveler gave me to Hagrid while I was still an egg," Aragog said as the spiders seemed to click and clack in disapproval of Harry's accusation.

"You didn't eat any people?" Harry asked. The spiders seemed to go awfully quiet at his question.

"It would have been my instinct. But out of respect for Hagrid, I did not. I never attacked a human. The girl who died, did so in a bathroom. I rarely saw outside of my cupboard. He raised me from an egg. He cared for me. Protected me. Befriended me. Kept me in cupboard in the castle. Fed me scraps of food. Gave me this home and later a wife. My family has grown much since then," he said in reverence at Hagrid's actions as the spiders seemed to follow his example.

"Do you know what the monster in the Chamber is then?" Harry asked as he looked around uneasily.

The spiders started to click and clack furiously. It was as if they were afraid of what Harry spoke of.

"The monster in the castle is something we spiders fear above all else. It is a truly frightening thing. Truly dangerous," Aragog said.

"Why didn't you run away then?" Harry asked. He had a feeling it was best if he kept Aragog talking. He was hoping Elsa was figuring out a plan of escape. Aragog was answering his questions, but the spider slowly inched closer as did the others in the surrounding area. Harry was feeling even more uneasy by this.

"I wanted to do just that. I begged Hagrid to let me go on many occasions, but he always said it wasn't safe for me yet. I wasn't strong enough. I still trembled every time I heard it moving in the walls when it was brought out of the chamber," Aragog said as he backed up to where he was standing originally.

"What's the monster called?" Harry asked.

The spiders seemed to be in a frenzy again. Aragog gazed at Harry with his one good eye. "We do not say its name. We do not call it ever. We do not tempt fate in that way. We do not speak of it," he said in a low voice.

"Okay then," Harry said as he tried to back up a little bit. Elsa seemed to get ready to do something, but it was obvious she had no clue if it would do any good. Ron seemed to start moving as well. Fang's tail hung between his legs and he whimpered again.

"We'll ummm…. Be going," Harry said.

"Going?" Aragog asked as it almost sounded like he was chuckling. He was backing away into his nest.

"Umm, yeah… You don't eat humans, remember," Harry pleaded.

"My children won't eat Hagrid. They won't attack the school due to my respect for Hagrid and desires to keep him safe," Aragog said. He then gave what Harry figured was a spider grin as he said dangerously, "I will not however. Deprive them of food that willing invades our territory. Goodbye, friends of Hagrid." Aragog then disappeared into his nest and the other spiders were about to attack.

Just then there was a loud rumbling sound and a horn that blared. Lights flooded the clearing. The spiders scattered in fright. "Quick!" Harry shouted. "Get in the car!"

They all dived right into the car as the doors all opened. Harry and Ron in the front with Ron in the driver's seat. Elsa and Fang in back looking out the rear window. "Go!" Harry shouted.

Ron pressed the gas pedal and the car seemed to get the hint. It started roaring off into the forest making a beeline for the exit. "Get them!" several spidery voices shouted.

{-} {-} {-}

"Keep going!" Harry shouted as he blasted spiders with Expelliarmus as they jumped from the side. The spell hit them on their underside and sent them flying backwards into the forest.

Ron was yelling as he kept trying to steer the car, but it didn't matter much. The car was doing the driving for the most part. Ron was just slamming on the gas pedal hoping it would help the car go faster.

"To the left!" Elsa shouted as she knocked out the back window and looked out at the spiders chasing them.

"Which left?!" Ron shouted.

"Your left!" Elsa said.

Ron was able to steer the car just enough to dodge a couple of spider attacks.

Elsa grit her teeth as she looked at all of the spiders charging at them. " _To hell with it,_ " she thought to herself. She started blasting ice at the spiders causing them to jump out of way or to the side. She wasn't aiming to kill, just deter them. She wouldn't complain if she got a few though. These things were trying to eat them.

She was sure she was safe to use her powers here. The mirrors were all missing including the rearview in the center of the car. That was why she gave directions to Ron. Harry was too busy up-front firing spells to either side as a way to rebuff the spiders. He was leaving the back to Elsa and he trusted her to take care of it.

Fang was barking and whining and yelping.

The car kept zigzagging through the forest while going mostly straightish. It was barreling through limbs and fallen tree trunks while weaving around the ones still standing. Ron was never so thankful for his dad's crazy muggle tinkering as he was in that moment. Harry was thinking they just might barely survive this ordeal after all.

Elsa was trying to decide what she should do about the spiders once this was over. She really didn't like the idea there were this many Acromantula right by the school. Aragog may not attack it for Hagrid's sake, but that could easily change especially after tonight. He certainly didn't mind letting his family feast on Hagrid's friends in the first place, even if they were just trying to help Hagrid. If the children begged enough, Aragog might just relent since they were getting away this time.

One thing was for sure though. " _I'm not bored or itching for action now,_ " she thought to herself as she shot out another ice spike.

"To the right!" she shouted as Ron responded with the car. "More!" she commanded. The car moved just enough to barely miss getting pounced on by three spiders. "Punch it!" she encouraged.

Ron did just that. The car lurched forward suddenly just as a spider landed right behind the car and Elsa blasted it with her wand. She was still holding it in one hand and despite their situation she saw this as a great opportunity to practice wand magic.

"Are we there yet?" Harry asked.

Ron would have looked to him with a "You so didn't just do that" face, but he was too busy trying to keep the car moving.

"I think I see some light ahead!" Ron yelled hopefully.

"They aren't letting up yet," Elsa said just as she barely got out of the way of a spider leg that tried to smack her and a couple of others that tried to grab her. She really hated this. "I say we never follow the spiders again. No matter what," she yelled as she blasted the attacking spiders with an Expelliarmus.

"Amen to that!" Ron shouted in eager agreement.

"We have to get out of here first," Harry said.

Their escape continued for a little while longer. It was finally when Ron shouted, "We're there!" that they shot out of the forest like a bat out of hell. A couple of spiders were still pursuing them a little longer as they had launched one last desperate attack at their escaping meal. "Ha Hah!" Ron shouted in relief.

The car slowed down after that and cruised for a little bit until it came to a stop and the doors opened. Fang jumped out and shot straight for Hagrid's hut yelping with his tail between his legs. Harry seemed to flop out of the car. Ron managed to barely climb out and stand as he thanked the car. Elsa let out a long sigh and gave a big stretch after gracefully stepping out of the car.

"Well…" Harry started.

"Yeah…" Ron replied.

"We made it some how thanks to the Weasley Family car," Elsa said as they slowly made their way to the hut.

"What good did all that do?" Ron asked after they plopped down in chairs in the hut and one of Elsa's elves made some tea for them. They needed to wind down a little before heading back to their rooms and into their beds.

"Well, we know Tom for sure had it wrong," Harry said.

"We know Hagrid needs to pick his other friends more carefully," Elsa said with a frown.

"I've either been over exposed and no longer fear spiders as much," Ron started. He then sighed and concluded, "Or I will have nightmares for the rest of life with spiders and will kill every single one I can no matter what size."

"I'm not sure I want to know what monster it is that scares even those spiders," Harry said.

"Amen to that, brother," Ron said with a relieved chuckle.

"Like I said on the way back. We will never follow the spiders to know some things again," Elsa said as she took an elegant sip of her tea. Harry found it remarkable after all of that, even with her robes and uniform torn in several places while it seemed to slowly mend, Elsa still looked amazingly graceful.

"I've never so readily and quickly agreed with something in my life before that statement," Ron said with another relieved chuckle that Elsa matched.

"We also learned," Harry started after a few moments of silence. "That the girl who died last time did so in the bathroom."

"Not sure what that's about," Ron said as he slid further down his chair.

"You don't mean?" Elsa asked in thought suddenly.

Harry nodded. Ron looked to see what it was. Harry then said, "What if she never left?"

"Myrtle?" Ron asked.

"Yeah…" Elsa said.

"But she was there with us all that time and never said a word about it," Ron said.

"She was determined to help us with making the potion. I'm not sure if we even ever said what we were using it for. Not when she was around at least," Harry said.

"I don't think we did. Apart from Hermione telling her you all wanted ask the Slytherins about the chamber. Myrtle was too excited planning on how to steal rare ingredients from Professor Snape by that point to fully pay attention though," Elsa said in thought.

"We didn't really talk to her too much either," Harry said.

"Hermione and I did a few times together, but it was more what it was like being a ghost. Myrtle actually rather enjoyed those conversations," Elsa said with a hum of thought.

"I don't know how much good it will do us," Ron said. "I don't think we'll be able to sneak into that bathroom anytime soon and they all have that magic lock that only disengages when you have a professor with you now. Plus, well... that bathroom is under strict watch again."

Harry nodded to that. After the recent attacks, Filch decided ground zero needed a more careful and focused watch. "We should still keep it in mind. Maybe we'll run into her outside of the bathroom and in other parts of the castle," he said.

"Let's not go hunting for her. A ghost can't be seen if they doesn't want to be seen. I also don't think Myrtle would appreciate it if we did try to hunt her down," Elsa said as Ron nodded in agreement. He was not about to upset a ghost too much. He preferred living a haunting free life, thank you very much.

Harry took one last sip of his tea and drained the cup. "Well… Let's get back to our dorms then," he said. Elsa and Ron agreed and got up to follow him.

{-} {-} {-}

"Well… Goodnight you two," Elsa said as they were standing right outside the castle about to head inside again.

"Are you sure you don't want us to escort you back to your dorm?" Harry asked with concern.

Elsa shook her head. "I know a passageway route that takes me straight there. I'll be fine and the longer any of us take to get back the more chances for someone to discover us," she said.

"She's right… Night, Elsa," Ron said.

"Goodnight, Elsa," Harry said as well. She gave them both a small smile and disappeared into a passageway.

It wasn't too long before she was back in Ravenclaw Tower. It was quiet. Everyone was asleep and in bed already. Well, almost everyone was. There was one small blonde figure asleep in a chair. Elsa gave a small smile. She approached Luna and stroked the girl's hair to wake her up quietly.

Luna blinked a few times and smiled. "You're back finally," she said.

"You were waiting for me?" Elsa asked in surprise.

Luna nodded. "I saw you sneak out earlier," she replied.

"Why didn't you tell any of the teachers then?" Elsa asked.

Luna looked to her with those large silver eyes as she said, "I figured whatever it was you went to do was important. Why else would you go out past our new curfew?"

Elsa gave a sigh. It was definitely a Luna answer. She gave a smile and moved a stray strand of Luna's dirty blonde hair out of the corner of the younger girl's mouth. Luna didn't seem to notice it because she was still very groggy.

"Did you take care of whatever it was?" Luna asked.

"Yes. I'm not sure it was completely worth it in the end, but I got some important answers," Elsa replied.

Luna smiled broadly to that. "You must have. They aren't blue anymore. They're back to white," Luna said.

Elsa gave a chuckle. "Good to hear," she said. Luna then gave a yawn and stretch. Elsa barely managed to cover her own yawn as she said, "Seems like we're both ready for bed. Where are you sleeping tonight?"

Luna gave a tired smile as she said, "With you of course. I did wait for you out here."

Elsa rolled her eyes as she smiled tiredly. "I didn't ask you to wait. And you didn't have to wait for me," she said.

"I know," Luna replied as she motioned for Elsa to help her up out of the chair. As they made their way up the stairs, Luna gave a hum as she said, "But. You make for a very comfy body pillow. Just the right temperature it seems usually."

Elsa gave a playful but exhausted pout. "Is that all I am to you? A body pillow?" she asked in a tired but still teasing voice.

Luna gave another yawn and a pleased sigh as she said, "Isn't that what big sister figures are supposed to be for little sister figures?"

Elsa paused in her step for a moment and gave a really warm smile. Luna noticed a small outburst of happy yellow Wrackspurts from Elsa as she realized what she just said out loud. Luna wasn't upset about it though. Especially because Elsa said, "I suppose you're partly right."

Luna smiled warmly. Elsa accepted her fully. She was sure if she checked her own Wrackspurts they would be a mix of bright pink and happy yellow ones.

The two girls plopped down in Elsa's bed together rather unceremoniously. Elsa didn't even bother to change or properly transfigure her robes. She simply tossed the outer robes off and loosened her skirt for more comfort before melting into her comfy bed. Luna was lucky. She was already in her sleeping clothes. The two quickly fell asleep once the bed curtains were drawn shut.

{-} {-} {-}

As Harry and Ron finally collapsed on their beds, they let out relieved sighs. They already told Neville they returned. Neville didn't really complain as much as they feared he would. He actually seemed relieved he didn't have to experience almost becoming spider food. He also decided they had been through enough punishment so he didn't lecture them on going on some mission like that without him.

There was one thing Ron still had to say before they both fell asleep, "Follow the Spiders. Really?!" He then gave a mighty yawn.

Harry couldn't help but give a chuckle from his bed as they fell asleep for the night. It really did sound even more absurd and a bad idea after everything they just went through.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: A Future Queen's Decision

After the excursion into the forest, Harry, Ron and Elsa were all a little shaken up by it. Harry noticed something additionally seemed to really be bothering Elsa. Harry could only guess the whole event was worse on her than it was him. Elsa was having to cover the back and he saw evidence before the car left the spiders may have given her a close call or two more than him and Ron.

Neville was a bit of a different matter. He was both disappointed in himself and very relieved. He was disappointed he didn't force the others to take him along to help, even after Harry made his point for why he should stay. Neville wasn't sure what good he could have done, but he was sure there would have been some way he could have helped. He was also relieved because he didn't have to go through that whole mess with the giant man-eating spiders.

Ron had to take a day off to just stay in bed apart from meals with his wand fearing spiders would jump out of every corner of the castle demanding his blood. Harry and Neville didn't let him do that two days in a row. Ron was still wary of corners that were too dark for his liking and very much capable of hiding an acromantula in his mind at least, but Harry's and Neville's actions were good for him as he got over his troubles.

Harry himself was too busy worrying about the effects Dumbledore's and Hagrid's absences would have to keep worrying about spiders. It seemed McGonagall was very much capable of stepping in to help, but it was still noticeable everyone was scared of a Hogwarts without Professor Dumbledore. Harry personally found Hagrid's absence more disconcerting. It just didn't feel right not seeing the giant of a man roaming the grounds and offering a friendly smile and wave to the students whenever he saw them.

At the moment, Harry was wishing he could do something more in some way. Hermione was petrified. Dumbledore and Hagrid were gone. Elsa seemed more distant despite being happy for the first day or two after they returned. Harry guessed there was something more going on in her head now that they were off the high from surviving that encounter.

The dark-haired boy felt more anxious as the days slowly went onward. He wondered if the attacks would again stop. He wasn't sure that would be the case this time. Before he was forced to leave, Hagrid said there weren't any double attacks last time. There had been two this time. That was easily a form of escalation. Last time the headmaster was still around as well. This time that wasn't the case.

Despite the situation, a sort of eerie calm once more fell over the school. This time it felt and was a lot more fragile than before. Harry was sure things were getting ready for one final crescendo before the end of the school year. He didn't like that. It made him feel uneasy.

{-} {-} {-}

Elsa had taken to spending most of her time with either Luna or on her own it seemed. Though finding time for herself was harder to come by now. Luna was a bit more attached after they admitted how close they felt to each other. Elsa for the most part didn't mind this change. She actually found it kind of adorable. Though, she did want to look more at the spells in the Archive, even if she wouldn't really be able to practice them too much presently.

She managed to occasionally find time to practice the two she was furthest along with at least. This was good, because the two were some of the most helpful spells she knew. Her ancestors made it easy to understand how they worked. Elsa supposed it could have just been one who did this in the end. She had an ancestor who was a Hufflepuff named Henrick. He took it upon himself to better study the spells and share the findings as his means of contributing to the Archive and future Royal Family members.

His choice proved very valuable in the end on several occasions. Some of her ancestors got mixed up with bad business in the magic world and their lives were most likely saved because of his contributions. It seemed not all of her ancestors were exactly goody two shoes.

One such ancestor was the youngest princess of three. Her oldest sister didn't awaken the gift but was the crown princess. The middle sister decided to support her older sister by being as helpful as she could be when dealing with the magical world and their tricky politics. The youngest sister decided the best way she could help would be controlling or keeping tabs on the less than savory side of the magical world.

The youngest sister was named Iliana. Iliana got into quiet a bit of trouble during her years at Hogwarts. Elsa couldn't help but find her exploits rather fascinating. She even went so far as to sneak out some of Iliana's journals for reading during her free time. Elsa simply disguised the books and no one was any the wiser.

Iliana's life seemed rather like a realistic adventure series. Elsa might have wondered how factual the tales she wrote were, but Marvin assured her they were truthful. She also happened to find other sources to back up what Iliana said happened in her journals.

Given the youngest princess' choice regarding the underside of wizarding society, Iliana found herself in a lot of trouble and it started while she was still in school. She had to build up connections and Hogwarts was the best place to start. Iliana was unsurprisingly a Slytherin while at Hogwarts. She also proved on many occasions, while saving herself, just how useful Henrick's improved notes were regarding the family's spells.

Perhaps it was Iliana's willingness to do what was necessary, even if it was dirty, that Elsa found most intriguing. It was true as a leader you may have to do things that weren't exactly fit for polite society. You would have to make morally tough calls.

This was something Elsa was going through on her own at the moment. She really did not like those Acromantula so close to the school. There was one solution she could easily come up with and she on a level agreed it was the right call. Elsa read between the lines during their trip to visit Aragog. She sensed what was going on there. This choice was weighing down on her, but Elsa saw it as a test of sorts. She didn't like it as she prepped herself for enacting her decision, but she was going through with it. She also wasn't sure how this would affect her in the long run.

{-} {-} {-}

It was finally dark and Elsa opened her eyes. Her dorm mates were fast asleep. She finally had the courage for what she had to do, even if it took a couple of days to build. She would be purposefully killing creatures that were sapient tonight.

She had thought it over much since their trip. She simply didn't see why the Hogwarts staff thought it was okay to have such dangerous creatures near the castle. Not only were they dangerous, but there was a massive amount of them. Sure, the leader was keeping the rest under control, but Hogwarts would be very lucky if he lived two or three years longer. He also had no qualms with letting Hagrid's friends be a meal for his underlings. It was obvious he thought little of humans as a whole.

The thought that finally led Elsa to making her decision was simple, " _What will happen when Aragog dies?_ " Maybe at best the Acromantula colony will stay in the forest, but that wouldn't last. They would soon get hungry for humans and especially so for children. The staff wouldn't be able to save all of the children when that happened. She wasn't even fully sure if the staff were aware of the colony in the first place. They always did make a point of saying to stay out of the forest and she doubted the professors actually patrolled the tree line.

Elsa thought about telling the professors once this heir mess was finished, but then Hagrid would either get in trouble or they would believe him over her when covered for Aragog. Sure, Hagrid was Dumbledore's man through and through, but it was obvious he kept secrets even from the headmaster if they didn't know about the monster spiders.

Even if they believed her over Hagrid, it would still be a mess when the staff confronted them. Hagrid probably wouldn't fight against his fellow wizards, but he would warn Aragog of the attack. It was possible the leader would just have them all leave and nothing bad would come to pass in the end. It was more likely the younger spiders in the family would overrule their father in favor of the colony and attack first in that scenario. That would not be a good outcome.

There was an even worse scenario Elsa thought of on the matter. " _Maybe Dumbledore already knows about the colony of acromantula._ " That thought made her sick to the stomach. She thought Dumbledore eccentric, but surely, he wouldn't be so far gone to think it was perfectly fine to have a massive colony of such beasts this close to the school.

No. It was obvious he didn't even know it existed. Perhaps that was the reason the Centaurs weren't on such good terms with the wizards at the school from what Hagrid told them. The fact such a colony exists and the wizards are doing nothing about it; is proof of either incompetence or a disregard for consequences.

" _This is the only way…_ " she told herself quietly as she sneaked out of the castle. She used the same secret passageway out she did when they made their trip to the forest. Once she exited, Elsa pulled up the hood on her cloak and quietly made her way to the forest. She was focused on her course of action and didn't noticed the cold mist following in her wake as she 'froze' her heart to prepare for the task at hand.

{-} {-} {-}

Luna gave a stretch as she looked out a window facing towards the forest. Her roommates locked the door tonight. Luna supposed it made sense they forgot she was also in their dorm room. She spent a lot of time and nights with the second-year girls after all. Instead of dwelling on that topic too much, she decided to explore the castle. She would just sleep in the common room on one of the many comfy couches, or slip into Elsa's bed as she did on several occasions. The girls in second year didn't really lock their door unless they were having one of their infamous sleepovers and Luna knew they weren't tonight. She was usually invited if they were having such a party.

Luna lost track of time while exploring and soon found herself close to a door that went outside to the grounds. The blonde first year looked outside at the bright moon and smiled serenely. The moon always cheered her up. She was named after it and she almost always found it beautiful, even in all of its phases.

As she looked outside, her silver eyes noticed a cloaked and hooded figure leaving a trail of icy mist in its wake as it headed towards the forest. Luna was intrigued by this mysterious figure. She couldn't see any Wrackspurts coming from it. After learning of her ability, Luna really took to embracing it. It was fun to lightly tease her friends about their emotions. It was also really handy for dealing with people and better understanding them.

"Maybe it's a Lunar Ice Fairy," she said with a smile and quickly made her way to follow it. She and her dad danced with fairies on many different occasions. One time after such an occasion, her dad told her about rare Lunar Ice Fairies. These Fairies were human sized and loved wearing cloaks. They would sometimes wander around magical places under the moon lit night sky. They also weren't quiet as vain as regular fairies, even though they were just as beautiful. The best way to notice them was if they left a trail of icy mist behind them that didn't freeze anything.

Luna left quickly and ran across the grounds trying to catch up. When she got closer, she slowed down to not startle the fairy. She wanted to just watch it from afar this time and study it. She might later talk to it if she felt it was okay to approach the fairy and possibly have another interesting article for The Quibbler. People actually seemed to enjoy her articles a lot more lately than her dad's for some reason. Maybe it was because she was learning how to better interact with others and this reflected in her writing, but she wasn't fully sure.

The Ravenclaw first year paused in her steps when the fairy entered the forest after crouching down and seemingly looking around before changing directions a little. Luna followed carefully. When the fairy seemed to enter the forest deeper, Luna was extra careful to remember her path. Fortunately, it seemed the fairy managed to find a rather straight path, which would make returning easier. Luna also had the handy tracking skills her father taught her if she needed them. The small girl was sure she would be fine getting back to Hogwarts.

{-} {-} {-}

Elsa made sure to follow the path they used during their escape the best she could. Her ice was gone, but she was able to follow the latent flows of her own magic on the ground. They would disappear soon enough, but she had time to make this trip and use those same flows to return. The car pretty much made a bee line out of the forest that night, so the path was rather straightforward. She looked back behind her as she felt like something was watching her, but it seemed whatever it was wouldn't be a hungry acromantula. It also wasn't a different creature who would bother her so she didn't focus on it. She knew this feeling of being watched was only natural in this forest.

It was getting darker in the forest now. Elsa looked around again. She closed her eyes and placed her powered hands to her lids and whispered "Ellaman Viscion". She felt her power spark a little and opened her eyes. She was glad she found that spell in the Archive's Spell Compendium and had time to practice it. The spell, Element Eyes, gave her night vision and a little bonus because of her powers.

The bonus her ice powers gave, let Elsa see what looked like motion trails as if a snowy wind was blowing in different directions following something. She could also get a feeling for the type of being leaving the trail. She could also focus on a trail causing it to stand out better for her eyes. This made tracking a lot easier. It wasn't hard finding a trail from the spiders or the Weasley family car, even if they were old.

Elsa quietly continued further into the forest. She took in a slow deep breath as she refocused and tried to prepare herself again for what she was about to do. If she had looked into a mirror, she might have been frightened of what she saw. Her eyes were icy and had a slight ominous glow to them. It was obvious her powers were coursing through her body more than usual, even if they were still under her control.

She started to move slower as she came closer to the nesting ground. Thanks to her vision she was able to make out movement from the trees above where the monster spiders were likely waiting. Before going any further, Elsa closed her eyes and focused her magic once more as she whispered, "Reflecsho". Elsa felt the effects of the spell.

It was the other spell she found in the archive and had time to practice. This spell was a more efficient and powerful version of the disillusionment charm. She had yet to master it to the point she didn't need to say the word, but she was working on it. There were many spells in the archive that were wandless more or less revolving around having elemental powers. Elsa discovered the reason for this was because if a family member had elemental powers, they couldn't use regular wandless magic. The trade-off in her case was using her ice powers instead. Elsa didn't really see a down side to this, especially since she found these family spells.

Elsa moved silently and carefully under the protection of the spell. She could probably do this without the spell due to her training, but the spell made it much easier and she wasn't sure how alert the spiders were. She convinced Vitus to really go overboard in his teachings including how to be stealthy. If she wasn't the Crown Princess of Arendelle, he would probably have her take over the work he did for the ADMS before he became her bodyguard/instructor. She had been really excited about this at first and kind of saw herself as learning to be a bit of a magical ninja if you will. However, she quickly realized the skills were needed because of how dangerous his work was.

There was some movement from above in the trees nearby. Elsa flattened herself against the nearest tree as a large hairy spider leg extended to the ground and more followed. She held her breath and tried to still her heart as the monstrous spider clicked and clacked after seemingly searching around for something. It seemed to decide nothing was there of importance and so it moved off again.

Elsa slowly kept circling the nesting area not making a single sound while keeping aware of her surroundings the whole time. She fortunately didn't have any other close encounters. The area was pretty large and she had to plan how to attack.

Fortunately, surprise was on her side here. That was probably her only advantage. She retreated a bit and thought over what she needed to do here and what she could use. She tried her best to recall any spells or magic she came across in the archive during her studies earlier in the year.

She remembered one she could use very efficiently by making her ice transparent and hiding the symbols it required. She could make magical traps this way. She knew how to do them, even if she didn't fully know the magic behind them. This was another reason she already decided to study Ancient Runes as one of her electives for next year so early on. She just wanted it to work and work well at the moment though. There was no need for being precise here or careful. She was the only one here apart from the spiders she was sure.

Elsa focused as she used magic to draw a symbol in the ground. She shot out a small chilly breeze on the ground around it to cover the symbol up before moving on to the next. The symbols were easier to draw as she continued with her plan. She placed them in places she knew were the most likely for the spiders to use as escape routes. She would even make a magical blockade of sorts that would lead them into those trapped escape routes.

Once she finished with the symbols, Elsa found herself a spot where she could oversee the clearing. She reached it using her broom as she looked down below. She again 'froze' her heart so she wouldn't be as bothered by what she was about to do. She took in a deep breath and when she again looked down to the ground her eyes were giving off an icy and menacing glow to a degree far surpassing her earlier icy gaze. Some might even go so far as to say it was inhuman and terrified them to their souls.

She spread out her arms and quickly sent a deadly snowy and icy wind to surround the nesting ground and form the blockade where needed. The spiders stilled as they wondered what was happening. She then concentrated on the center of the clearing and made an upward movement with her hands.

The ground started to rumble and the spiders started to panic a little. A large snow and ice golem appeared before them all. Just after one of the monster spiders shouted, "Attack!" with its spidery voice, it was silenced as the golem shoved a massive ice spike through it! All hell seemed to break lose in the clearing below after that.

Spiders jumped to attack the thing, but to little avail. Others started to run towards the ice and snow storm barrier Elsa made. Many of these spiders instantly froze and turned to ice before shattering. Some ran through the weaker points she left and triggered the traps. Their final shrieks could be heard as they echoed in the clearing.

The Ice Princess moved her hands in a sweeping motion. Several ice spikes formed above the clearing before showering down fast and embedding themselves in several of the acromantula below. The spiders didn't know where to go and where to attack other than the large golem in the center. All of the other spiders that tried to escape were destroyed by the traps she laid.

With another movement of her hands, shards of deadly sharp ice shot forth from the barrier of ice and snow. She moved her hands more as ice spikes shot up from the ground impaling spiders. She then made a different motion with her hands as she froze a spider or two before then exploding them. She was doing a lot of damage, but the spiders' numbers were massive. It seemed there were even more of them then when she escaped with Ron and Harry last time they were here. It was proof not all of them made themselves known back then, even with the large number that chased her and the others.

Eventually, the large golem in the middle started to take damage and fall apart. Elsa clenched a fist and the thing exploded taking out several spiders in the blast. The remaining ones were shocked but after a second's pause one shouted, "It is defeated!" A few other spiders seemed to clack and click in celebration.

"It's not over," Elsa said in a calm voice that sounded chilly and cold while it echoed around the clearing. As soon as she said those words, there was a rumble as a small army of snow and ice golems rushed through the snow and ice barrier before attacking more of the spiders as the monsters shrieked in pain and fear.

Elsa gazed down below dispassionately. She wasn't sure how this would affect her later, but for now it didn't have any effect. She did grimace a few times as she heard the spiders scream in pain before they died at first. That seemed so long ago by this point despite little actual time having passed since then.

{-} {-} {-}

As the battle…

No…

Massacre…

Below started to come to an end, Elsa made her way into the clearing. Her eyes were still giving off that icy and unearthly glow. The icy mist continued surrounding her feet while she wore her cloak with the hood up. She walked the ground looking to and fro as she finished off the spiders still alive.

Some of the spiders managed to speak before she ended them. They would shout things like, "Slayer! Murderer! Death's Icy Mistress! Death's Chill! Cold's Darkness!" The words didn't seem to have any effect on her as she was still in her full-on frozen heart Queen mode.

As she made her way to the main part of the nest, there was nothing in the air but the chill of death and carnage. She had finished off all of them but one. One old, greatly injured, mostly blind and barely living acromantula.

It looked to her with its last good eye as he spoke. "Perhaps… we shouldn't have feared the beast in the castle… but instead the Princess of Icy Death," Aragog wheezed. Elsa stared at the dying acromantula. It gave a sound similar to a cough as it said, "Yes… I know who you really are… Why did you slaughter my family, Ice Princess of Arendelle?"

"Do you really have to ask? You told them to eat us when we were here to try and find a way to help the school and Hagrid. You are old, Aragog… The younger ones wouldn't have avoided the castle for long after you died. If they even waited that long," Elsa said in a cold but still queenly voice.

She looked around and sensed the flows of the forest as they seemed to become more harmonious. It served as further proof for her decision. She didn't know it, but she was desperately seeking such proof subconsciously. "This forest was never meant to be your family's home. This colony threw it out of balance. You had many chances to leave. Why did you stay?" She narrowed her icy blue eyes as she added, "I know it wasn't because of Hagrid. Your gratitude towards him is far more limited than you led us to believe."

The large spider seemed to consider her words. "It was easy for us here… No predators. No one knew of us apart from Hagrid. Even the centaurs didn't bother us… and there was plenty of easy to find food. We would have taken over eventually… If it wasn't for you… Does that… ease your conscious?"

Elsa frowned at Aragog. "No, it doesn't. I wasn't looking for excuses. I made my choice. I will live with it."

Aragog suddenly seemed to look at her with a deep hatred, "The school would have been a feast of feasts for us! No one would have been able to stop us short of the dark lord himself! And you Icy bit-"

Elsa's eyes turned colder as she glared at the spider. She made a thrust motion with both hands open. A large black colored Ice spike shot forward fast as it impaled and then shot through Aragog, cutting off his last words of anger. Elsa blinked in surprise as the spider then disintegrated before her eyes. She knew she could do such a thing as disintegration, but it was never that instantaneous and required her to really concentrate. Regardless, she now knew what she needed to do.

Elsa turned around and looked over the carnage again and fought back the bile rising inside her throat. Seeing what she had done was sickening in a way, even if she still felt it was the best and worst course of action. She 'froze' her heart again as she steeled herself for the next task. She started to concentrate on groups of acromantula corpses and opened her hands as she started to freeze them deeper. Once the group was frozen beyond what was possible without her magic, she closed and opened her hands again. The frozen bodies started to disappear as they shattered and disintegrated quickly. They became nothing more than a slight coolness carried away by the wind.

Elsa walked the slaughtering ground and did the same with all of the remaining bodies. She then did so with all of the eggs as well. She concentrated more as she made a spinning motion and the blood and other evidence of battle disappeared as well. Next, the Ice Princess used a cold breeze to whisk away the scent of death that hung in the area.

Once she made sure to remove all of the traps and clean up anything else that needed it, Elsa slowly made her way back towards the castle. She was glad it was the weekend and there wasn't any school tomorrow. She was going to need the rest. The Archive was going to be very helpful as a temporary retreat from the school and her dark deed.

{-} {-} {-}

Luna continued to follow the icy figure and was almost seemingly caught by it. It seemed the figure didn't sense her as a threat or an enemy. It might not have even noticed her at all. Regardless, Luna kept further back as she followed.

The silver eyed blonde girl started to shiver as they continued. She didn't like going this deep into the forest, but she didn't want to lose this chance to see a Lunar Ice Fairy.

The small girl gasped and paused in fear as an acromantula descended in front of her. " _Why is there an acromantula here?_!" Luna thought in panic as she stared wide eyed at it and seemed to hold her breath.

The thing clacked at her and looked at her. It probably would have eaten her if it wasn't for the strange icy snow storm that seemed to be moving further down the path ahead of her. Then there was a scream in a horrible sounding spidery voice, "Attack!"

The spider staring at Luna turned around quicker than her eyes could follow as it charged down the path towards the scream. It was getting close when suddenly a large Ice spike shot up from the ground impaling the monster. Luna gasped and quickly hid behind a nearby tree and shut her eyes tight.

She should have run, but she was too scared. She kept hearing spider screams of pain and awful crunching sounds. She brought her knees up to her chest as she lowered her head and covered her ears and shut her eyes tighter. She could still hear the sounds and the screams even like that.

Whatever she was following, it wasn't a Lunar Ice Fairy.

Ice Fairies were supposed to be calm and gentle beings. They weren't supposed to be capable of such slaughter. The air felt cold but not in a natural way and not in a kind way either.

Try as she might to ignore it all, Luna eventually couldn't help but look again. As she looked, she saw spiders running towards her. Each and every one of them was killed by an ice spike. Luna was terrified of what was doing all of this, but at the same time there was a part of her that was thankful. She had never seen so many acromantula together like this. It had to be a large colony if not one of the largest. She didn't like that it was so close to her school.

Eventually, Luna couldn't take it anymore once it went silent apart from random screams and yells from dying spiders. She couldn't help but vomit on the ground a couple of times. She panted heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Once she caught her breath, she sprung up and ran as fast as she could back the way she came. Whatever had caused all of this was cleaning up and she didn't want to be around for that.

{-} {-} {-}

As Luna ran back to the castle, she quickly threw the doors open, glad they still weren't locked. She didn't even try to quietly close them behind her. She merely waved her wand behind as raw magic slammed the great doors shut. Luna quickly dived into a nearby empty and kind of hidden room. After she closed the door, she huddled in the corner and shook as she cried a little again. She could still hear the horrible screams in her head.

"Why does this happen to me?" she asked aloud. Her voice held no hint of her usual dreamy serenity. It was bad enough she watched her mother die before her eyes just a couple of years ago. Her mother's death was extremely horrifying as the magic her mother was experimenting with collapsed in on itself.

Luna didn't really remember much of it. For better or worse, her brain blocked the memory. The healers said she was found by her dad just staring with empty eyes at the spot that had once been her mother. She didn't say anything as tears seemed to leak from her eyes. The girl was never really allowed to even properly mourn her mom until recently. Her father became rather lost and twisted up inside as a result of losing his wife. The way Luna initially acted after the accident didn't help matters. She ended up being the one that had to be strong and ignored her own feelings on the matter for her father's sake.

Now, the first-year girl had just witnessed something else that was horrifying. She wasn't just frozen in shock watching events play out. She actually experienced them. She saw several of them die and heard many more despite her attempts not to hear them. She could even feel the cold in the area. It was so chilling even the usual Wrackspurts she sensed weren't around Luna now realized as she once more squeezed her eyes shut.

{-} {-} {-}

"So much for my Lunar Ice Fairy…" Luna sighed as she got up after some time. As much as she wanted it, she knew she couldn't stay here all night. She made up her mind for her sleeping arrangements tonight.

Even after she got back to the dorm and found her room unlocked, she simply changed into her sleeping clothes before leaving again. She sniffed as she gave a final shudder for everything that just happened. Luna was glad she had someone she could turn to in times like these as rare as they were for her. She didn't have to force her self to stay falsely strong. She didn't have to just ignore her own feelings. She quietly opened the door to the second-year girls' room and made for one of the beds.

Luna thought she did so without waking anyone up, but as soon as she approached Elsa's bed blue eyes looked to her quickly. Unnoticed by the smaller girl, the blue eyes seemed icy and powerful for a moment before Elsa blinked a couple of times and quietly asked, "Luna?"

Luna paused for a moment and then simply said, "I was locked out again and had trouble sleeping…" It wasn't technically a lie. She didn't want to share what she saw just yet, if ever.

"Okay…" Elsa said as she gave a tired smile and patted her bed after opening the sheets. Luna gladly climbed in as the two girls snuggled in together and tried to fall asleep. Luna felt there was something different about Elsa, though she didn't let it bother her too much. Elsa still seemed like a welcoming presence to her and soon the younger girl closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Elsa found herself wrapping on to Luna tighter than she usually would. Luckily, the younger girl didn't seem to notice or she just didn't care. Elsa again wondered how this night would affect her in the future. Holding Luna there as she heard the girl's rhythmic breathing while she slept along with the rest of her roommates, caused Elsa to again feel it was the best and worst choice. The people she cared about were now safe from being eaten by acromantula.

Elsa took in a deep breath and let it out before slowly falling back asleep.

{-} {-} {-}

"Bane! Did you get the reports?" a centaur asked their leader as he finished getting ready for the day.

"Yes, I did. Gather a war party. We need to check. Have them all ready and willing to fight. If the reports are wrong, then we will need to be ready. If they are right… We will need to be ready," Bane ordered the other centaur who nodded before galloping off.

Something big had happened in the forest tonight and they needed to see what it was. The reports said it happened near the foul acromantula colony. Bane still wished Hagrid hadn't introduced such beasts into the forest while the wizards in the castle ignored them, if they even knew about them.

Bane made his way to the gates where there was a sizable band of Armored Centaurs with weapons in had waiting for orders. "We're going to investigate the Acromantula Colony. I don't need to tell you how bad things could get, but we must find out what happened. Follow me!" he shouted as they galloped out beyond the safety of their village.

It didn't take them too long to reach where they were headed. They were galloping as fast as they could safely. They were ready for anything: an attack from the acromantula, some new foul creature that hunted acromantula, and anything else they could think of.

However, they were not ready for what they saw where the colony was supposed to be.

"How is this possible?" Ronan asked from Bane's side. "No trace…" he muttered from next to his leader.

Bane narrowed his eyes as he searched the clearing. There were traces, but they were very few and small. They also didn't make sense, even when taking magic into account. There was a slowly dissipating chill in the clearing and not much else. He saw some melting ice, but not much of it.

What he didn't see were bodies. He also didn't see any real signs of the webbing or the nesting ground either. It was as if the colony simply vanished completely. There wasn't anything that could do that without a trace of residual magic and even then, it would have been something that took a lot of time. The Centaur chief also knew this wasn't something Dumbledore was able to do either. Not even the foulest of foul wizards, the one called Voldemort, would have been able to do this without more traces and clues.

"Look around carefully. It appears nothing is here, but make sure there aren't even eggs left. We do not want these creatures returning," he ordered his men. The other centaurs nodded and got to work.

{-} {-} {-}

"Nothing… really nothing at all," Ronan said in disbelief as he gave his report to Bane once the search was over.

Bane frowned in thought. He knew what this could possibly mean now that he thought about it more. He knew who to ask. Even if he didn't much like Firenze with his human sympathies, he was one of their best when it came to prophecies and reading the stars. What happened here could be a good thing or a bad thing. He as of yet didn't know which it was. Especially, if **that** person was involved and already this powerful at such a young age.

He broke from his musings and looked around before nodding in thought. "We will take this as a blessing for the time being. We shall feast in celebration! The foul creatures are gone!" Several Centaurs cheered in response as they all made their way back home. They would be able to help restore the rightful balance of the forest now that the worst threat was seemingly gone. It was a good day for their kin. They would also make this a good day for the Forest and nature.

If this turned out to be a good thing in the years to come, Bane would even make this a holiday for feasting in the future. The acromantula had taken many of their numbers. The centaurs tried to fight back against them early on but to little avail. They were lucky it seemed this group of acromantula were lazy because of how easy they had it in the forest. The foul monsters saw the centaurs as too much of a hassle to eat on a regular basis. They still would hunt down lone centaurs or small groups from time to time for sport it seemed though.

Bane hoped their disappearance was a sign of good things to come. However, he wasn't foolish. He knew whatever destroyed them could turn out to be far worse in the future. For now, he would join his kin in celebration. The centaurs learned to take moments of hope when they could, long ago. This was one such moment. Tomorrow would be the day to look more into this and think more on it. Today was for celebration and joy.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully this doesn't upset any Aragog fans. I wouldn't think he had fans, but this is the Harry Potter fandom so anything is possible.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Myrtle's Ghostly Tale

"Great news everyone!" Professor Sprout said to the school one morning. Neville was grinning broadly for some reason as well. Everyone else was curious or not really paying much attention for fear of the Heir making an appearance. The Herbology Professor's next words would get everyone's attention though.

"The Mandrakes are finally ready to be harvested!" she said with a wide smile.

There was a moment of pause so silent even a dropped pin wouldn't dare disturb it. After that moment passed, the dining hall was filled with relieved cheers from everyone. Even Draco seemed happy by this announcement. Harry could only guess reality was sinking in for the Slytherin that there might not be a next term for anyone had things stayed the way they were.

The cheers continued for a moment longer before Professor McGonagall stood up with a not as stern face. "That is good news indeed, Professor Sprout," she said. Professor McGonagall then turned to Professor Snape and said, "With Professor Snape's talent in potions it will only take as long as the potion requires before they are ready, I am sure." Professor Snape gave a curt nod in return clearly saying it was foolish to have thought otherwise, even if the potions took a while to brew.

Professor McGonagall turned to the students again and spoke clearly. "While this is good news, I will remind you all that the new rules are still in effect. We have yet to track down the source of the attacks. Don't kid yourselves into thinking everything is well and done with at this point."

It was obvious from the serious atmosphere of the dining hall everyone knew this was the case. No one, not even the twins, would dare break the new rules. No one wanted to tempt fate in that manner.

"You knew. Didn't you?" Ron said to Neville with a grin.

"Yep! I've been helping Professor Sprout whenever I have the chance. She needed extra help and had no problem getting Professor McGonagall's permission to let me assist. Since my family is well known for our handling of the most dangerous plants, I was allowed to help from time to time, but I couldn't say much about it," Neville said.

"That explains where you've been off to lately," Harry said.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked his friends.

"I want to see if they will let us visit Hermione one last time, since she is about to be cured anyways," Harry said.

Ron gave a nod. "I get you there. I know it sounds stupid, but seeing her one last time before she comes back would help. If nothing else, it will remind me why I subjugated myself to chasing down those bloody spiders," he said.

Neville frowned. "I wish I could go. But I'm helping with the harvest," he said.

Ron gave him a smile and clasped him on the shoulder. "What you're doing instead is far more important. Make sure they're harvested right," Ron said.

Harry nodded. "He's right, Neville. You're doing something much better. You can actually help with this whole situation. We can't," he said. Neville gave a smile and left from the table.

As they were about to get up, Percy actually came over looking to the ground with a concerned frown. "What's up, Perce?" Ron asked.

Percy looked to them and after a moment seemed to reach a decision. "It might be nothing... But have either of you two seen Ginny?" he asked.

Harry and Ron looked to each other and shook their heads. "What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. She just wasn't at breakfast today. It might be nothing. Perhaps she's just sleeping in today. She has been doing that more lately, but seems to still make it to all of her classes, so I've let it be. Anyways, good thing about the mandrakes huh?" he said trying to get his mind off his current worries.

"Yes, it is. I bet you will be really relieved," Harry said.

"Why do you say that?" Percy asked a bit warily.

Harry didn't understand why he was acting that way. "Well I mean Penelope Clearwater will be okay soon as well. You know. The Ravenclaw prefect who was attacked," he said.

Percy seemed to almost panic for a split second before he nodded. "Yes. Yes. Truly terrible a Prefect was attacked. Terrible anyone was attacked," he said before dismissing himself feeling relieved.

"Wonder what that was about," Ron said.

Harry squinted for a moment as they made their way carefully to the Hospital Wing. "You think he... Fancies her?" Harry asked.

Ron came to a complete stop. He then had to hold himself up against a wall as he laughed. "Good one. I doubt Percy can fancy anyone. I mean he's too busy with his Prefect badge or his school work. Oh, that's a good one," Ron said.

Harry gave a slight laugh. He actually meant it for real. The two of them have been seen hanging around close by to each other at the oddest of times. He thought it made sense. Then again, he didn't know Percy all that well. Maybe Ron was right about his brother. Maybe the two just made a habit of swapping Prefect stories or something.

{-} {-} {-}

The two friends made great use of the passageways Elsa taught them over these last two years. It wasn't long until they were in front of the Hospital Wing. It seemed there weren't any passageways that led right into the Hospital Wing. As much as Harry hated the place and always wanted to escape as soon as he could, he had to agree it was probably for the best there weren't any passageways directly into it.

Unfortunately, this meant they couldn't easily sneak inside the place when it was under lock-down like this. Harry took in a deep breath and was prepared to knock when the doors opened. Madam Pomfrey looked a little surprised as she stood in the doorway. It was obvious she did not expect someone to be right outside the door. She soon gave them a stern look as she asked, "What are you two doing here? No one's really allowed inside."

Harry blinked for a moment and spoke. "We ummm... Well... We heard about the Mandrakes and wanted to visit Hermione one last time and tell her the good news," Harry said as Ron nodded in agreement with enthusiasm.

"It won't do much good. She's petrified. She can't respond or really hear you," she said.

"Please? We kind of know that, but with everything going on now, we want to share some good news with our friend. It's been really tough without her," Ron said.

Madam Pomfrey gave a sigh after staring at them sternly. "Okay. It is early in the day. I'll give you a few minutes. I need to go and get some breakfast for myself. I better not see you when I return. If I don't, then I can't admit to having seen you enter and leave the Hospital Wing," she said with a wink.

"Thank you so very much, Madam Pomfrey," Harry said relieved. Ron just let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in reply.

"Close the doors when you leave and don't take too long," she said quietly. Madam Pomfrey then closed the doors behind herself as she left the two boys alone.

The Hospital Wing was extra eerie today. There weren't any patients other than the victims of the attacks. It was even more eerie because Nearly Headless Nick was hoovering slightly above the others in beds. There was one plus side to their situation. Harry and Ron didn't have to keep quiet or anything.

"I really hate seeing them all like this," Ron said.

"Me too. It was bad enough when it was just Colin. Now with everyone else... It's even worse," Harry said.

"It is still a few days off probably, but I'm glad they'll soon all be cured," Ron said.

"Yeah," Harry said as they sat down next to Hermione's seemingly lifeless body.

He and Ron took turns either holding one of her hands or her shoulder. "To think, we were more worried about being expelled all of those times," Ron said.

"Seems a bit stupid now. I'll agree on that," Harry replied.

The two lapsed into silence. They weren't sure what this would accomplish. Ron may have felt better seeing why it was he went after those spiders with Harry and Elsa. He still wished they could have found out more useful information. The red head boy gave a sigh. He never thought he would see himself in a situation like this. He was always so selfish he realized, but now he along with Harry wished to help Hermione out more than anything else.

While they were silent, Harry noticed one of Hermione's hands were clenched especially tight around something. "Do you see that?" Harry asked.

Ron looked closer. "It looks like she's holding something," he said. Harry nodded. "Well... Are you going to grab it? I can't really get it good from where I'm sitting," Ron added.

Harry swallowed but nodded. It didn't feel right grabbing something from her hands when she was like this. At the same time, he was getting that feeling again. It was as if the magic around them knew this was important. This made all of the difference from the diary situation and he made up his mind. That thing was saying it was important. This time it was the magic around them that told Harry whatever was in Hermione's hand was important.

Harry finally reached into her hand. Hermione's hand was cold. It was hard as well. She had a tight petrified grip on the item in her hand.

After some work and a little assistance from Ron, Harry finally grabbed the small item. It turned out Hermione was holding on to a torn piece of paper. Harry showed it to Ron. "That makes no sense. Why would Hermione tear something from a book? Wouldn't she think that sacrilegious or something?" he asked.

Harry didn't answer. He instead read the piece of paper.

"Above all other snakes, and maybe even beasts in general, the basilisk is the most fearsome and terrifying. It can grow to be at least 40 meters in length and in many cases up to 60 meters. That alone isn't what makes it so dangerous though. Its venom is very deadly and fast acting. Victims of a basilisk bite are usually dead in a couple of minutes at most," Harry's eyes widened as he kept reading.

"The King of Snake's gaze alone is even worse. Just looking at it without protection will kill even the healthiest and most powerful of witches and wizards instantly. Even if you have protection or see just a reflection of the eyes, it will leave any grown man or woman, magical or not, petrified. Do not believe the rumors that there's supposedly mythical artifacts that can protect you from all the gaze throws at you."

Harry paused in reading for a moment. "That's got to be the beast," he said.

"I don't like it..." Ron said with a frown. He couldn't really fault the logic here. The evidence was piling up.

Harry continued to read. "The basilisk also has skin just as impervious to attack as any dragon's hide. Some would even say it was stronger. All spiders, including the deadly Acromantula, will flee as far away from this monster as soon as they can. There is however one easy way to kill such a horrible beast. The crow of a real rooster will kill the monstrous snake. If you don't have a rooster with you, then you better hope you don't come across one of these monsters. At least, there are very few alive in the world, even if they can live for hundreds if not thousands of years."

"Hermione figured it all out," Ron said in awe. He then frowned, "But how is such a thing getting around the school without being noticed?" he asked with a frown in thought.

Harry was in thought over the question as well. He then noticed Hermione added something in the margin. "Pipes". It was all she wrote, but that was all she needed to write. Harry slapped his hand to his forehead.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked.

"It all makes sense! The pipes. Just like she wrote here. She did figure it all out," Harry said in just as much awe as Ron had earlier. "That's why I kept hearing voices from the walls. The pipes inside them! No one else heard them because it was a snake. A basilisk! I'm a Parselmouth. I understand what snakes say," he was up and about pacing the room in his excitement. "Do you know what this means?!" he then asked.

"We have to tell the teachers! They have to know. I don't think they'll even expel us once we tell them what we know. They might even give Hermione an Award for Special Services to the School! Take that, Tom Riddle! She actually got the right answer and she figured it out in her second year," Ron said in pride for his friend.

Harry nodded to him and took the paper with him. "It explains everything. Even Hagrid's dying roosters. A rooster's crow can kill it. Let's get going right now! At least one of them should probably be in the staff room," he said.

Just as they left the room, they heard Professor McGonagall's voice booming through the castle. "All Students will return to their dormitories right away. All activities are suspended until further notice. All staff members are to report to the break room immediately." The message then repeated.

"What do you think happened?" Ron asked. "Another attack?"

"Maybe…" Harry said.

"So, you two are here after all. Did you just hear that?" Elsa asked as she just rounded a corner and almost ran into them.

"Yeah," Ron said. He then seemed to realize something and said, "We need to go right now! We have to tell them."

"You're right," Harry said.

"What do you need to tell who?" Elsa asked.

"Hermione figured it all out! We just found out while we visited her," Ron explained.

Harry started to move down the hall. "We need to go to the staff-room and tell them everything," he called back to them.

"Follow me then," Elsa said. Harry and Ron easily did so. Elsa always knew the fastest way to pretty much anywhere in the castle.

They soon came to a stop in front of a wall with a painting of three lightly dressed ladies enjoying tea. One had blonde hair, one had red hair and the other had brown hair. These three seemed perfectly content to stay in their frame and didn't seem to appreciate visitors given there was a sign that said, "Closed for a private event".

Before Harry or Ron could ask why they stopped, Elsa kissed two of her fingers and placed them on the lips of the blonde lady in the picture. The lady blushed and said to Elsa, "We'll always be open for you, my love." The painting then swung open and a hallway appeared behind it.

"You always find the strangest passageways," Ron said.

"This one is particularly strange," Elsa sighed.

"How so?" Ron asked.

"It leads to the faculty lounge and exits through a banged up magical wardrobe there that usually goes unnoticed," she said.

Ron gave chuckle. "Like I said. The strangest passageways…"

"When we get there, maybe we should listen to what they say first," Harry decided to say once they were on their way. He turned to Elsa and summarized what they knew, "The beast is a Basilisk. Hermione figured out. It's direct gaze kills, it's bite kills, it's super big and can live a really long time."

"That explains why you've been hearing that voice then. And why my asking you to describe it caused her to rush off to the library. I guess since you hear the voice in the walls it is using the pipes to get around," she answered.

"Yep. It oddly enough dies if it hears a rooster crow. If you see it's gaze indirectly then you just get petrified," Ron added.

"That explains so much…" Elsa said.

It did. Colin saw it through his camera lens. Justin saw it through Nearly Headless Nick who is a ghost and can't die again. Mrs. Norris saw it because of the reflection in the water outside of Myrtle's bathroom. The mirrors saved both Hermione and Penelope their lives. There was no way Hermione wouldn't tell the first person she saw how to not die from the thing. Harry also mentioned Hagrid's roosters kept dying throughout the year.

"That really is an odd weakness," Elsa said as she got to that part of her thoughts. Despite the situation, both Harry and Ron gave chuckles. It explained why the monster snakes were so rare to find in the present. There were chickens and roosters all over the place, especially back in the recent past.

"Alright, this panel here is the wardrobe. We can crack open the other side to listen in on the teachers," she explained as they managed to cram themselves inside it. The task was rather easy actually. It seemed the wardrobe was enchanted to automatically resize as needed and fit them all.

Harry cracked open the door to the wardrobe just a tiny bit. The professors were all clearly upset and concerned about something. Harry was surprised to see even Professor Snape actually caring about what they were discussing. He wasn't being his usual foul self to everyone.

"The Heir left a new message…" Professor McGonagall said in a sad voice. "It was right under the old one. Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever…."

There was a moment of silence as the staff took in the words. "Who… Who was the message about?" Professor Flitwick managed to just get out with his tiny voice.

"Ginevra Weasley," Professor McGonagall said.

Ron went still. Harry was worried they would have to keep him from bursting out of the wardrobe and demanding answers. It seemed his red-haired friend was either too stunned to move, or he was exercising a new level of restraint that had slowly been emerging in him lately. Elsa placed a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder at the news.

"What will we do?" Madame Hooch asked.

"I'll have to-" Professor McGonagall was cut off as she started to explain. The doors to the staff-room burst open loudly.

Harry and Ron for one tiny moment hoped and believed maybe Professor Dumbledore had just returned and was ready to solve everything. Sadly, reality was as far from that glimmer of hope as possible.

"So sorry I'm late. I must have dozed off… Heh hah," Professor Lockhart said.

Harry could have sworn he heard both Ron and Elsa growl at the dumbest professor's entrance.

"Just the man we were looking for…" Snape said oddly forceful in greeting.

"Ummm… Yes?" Professor Lockhart asked unsure, but still happy he was deemed so important. He was hoping Professor Snape finally recognized him for the great wizard he clearly was.

"We were just wondering what to do with the situation regarding the Chamber. There's been not just an attack, but a kidnapping this time. I recall you said you knew where the chamber was ages ago," Professor Snape said with a slight smirk.

"Yes. Well… maybe…" Lockhart started. He was not amused with this turn of events.

"I too recall you mentioning how it was so obvious what the beast was that caused all of the problems and how to deal with it. That was before Hagrid was even taken away," Professor Sprout said.

"I… I… I don't recall such a conversation," Lockhart said as he started to sweat a little.

"You also went on about how the whole investigation and handling of the situation was completely botched. How you could have easily handled it in a much better way," Professor Flitwick added.

"Did… Did I say that?" Lockhart asked unsure.

"Yes, you did. You said they should have given you free reign of the operation from the start," Madame Hooch answered.

"I… Think you might have misheard…" Lockhart tried to defend himself.

"Congratulations, Professor Lockhart. You now have free reign of the operation and full run of the castle to solve this problem," Professor McGonagall said.

"I… Well… I… need to go and… Make some… Preparations… Heh hah…" he said nervously. He then left rather quickly.

Professor McGonagall gave a slightly relieved sigh. "That takes care of him," she said. The Acting Headmistress then gave another sigh. This one was rather defeated sounding. "Now as I was saying. The first thing we need to do is make sure all of the students are in their dorms. I'll deliver the news to the Weasley boys. I'm sure they will want to pass it on to their parents. Meet back here in two hours and try to think up any ideas you can on how to proceed. The students' safety comes first. I don't like leaving the search for Miss Weasley until later, but we have little choice."

"We should get going," Elsa whispered to her friends. She wasn't sure marching off to explain about what they knew was the right course of action at the moment. She decided Ron needed to let the information sink in and be with his brothers. She did plan on telling Harry to explain everything to Professor McGonagall and she would do the same with Professor Flitwick once they got back to their dorms and the teachers checked on them.

{-} {-} {-}

Just as Elsa closed the passageway to the staff room behind her, Ron spoke up. "We have to tell them. No… We have to go now! Ginny knew something! That's why she's been acting the way she has been. I can't just sit around. Not while my little sister is in trouble," Ron said his eyes shining in determination.

"Where do we look?" Harry asked.

"I know where we look. You both know where we need to go. Myrtle died last time it was opened. She died in her bathroom. That's got to be where the entrance is," Ron said.

"Maybe we should just tell the professors and let them deal with it," Harry started. He wanted to help, but he didn't think going after the basilisk himself was the best answer. Elsa was silent for the moment.

"No... We have to go! Myrtle will talk to us and we know where to find her. You've never been one to leave it to the professors before," Ron said. It was obvious he didn't like this new-found sense of responsibility and inaction Harry had when it was his sister's life on the line.

Harry still wasn't sure. This was not like before.

Ron turned to Elsa. "You understand. Right? You fully understand why I have to go and do something about this," he said as he stared at her intensely.

Elsa sighed. This was a terrible idea, but it was true. "Okay… I get it… But we should get one of the professors at least and Neville," she said.

"We can get Professor Lockhart. No time to get Neville as well. He's probably too busy. Lockhart's already going after it anyways. He may be useless, but he is still a professor and he won't tell us to stay out of it and sit back. Or if he does, he just bully him into letting us go as well," Ron said.

Harry nodded in agreement. Elsa frowned. Ron led the way.

Elsa didn't like how this was going, but she wanted to help Ron out here. She didn't want one of her friends to lose their little sister. She also felt the quicker they got started the better. They could if nothing else sneak in, grab Ginny and sneak out. Then they could tell the adults and Ron would be thinking clearly once he had his little sister safe with him again.

"We need a professor anyways," Harry started after a moment. "All of the restrooms have that lock on them that requires a professor to be with you," he said.

"And if nothing else… We can use Dummyhart as live bait for the snake and get Ginny safe," Elsa said. Ron would have laughed if he wasn't so focused.

When they were just outside of Professor Lockhart's office, they heard the sounds of someone frantically scuffling around inside. Elsa glowered. She burst open the door and said, "Oh no you don't!" She then wiped out her wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Professor Lockhart was knocked to the wall and gave a cough.

"What was that for? We do need him. Remember," Ron said. He didn't want anything getting in the way of rescuing Ginny. That included Elsa's scary moods.

"The coward was running away," Elsa answered easily as she stared at Professor Lockhart her icy blue eyes glowing just a slight bit.

Harry looked around and realized she was right. Adults at Hogwarts really did seem unusually extra useless at times. They tried to warn Professor McGonagall about the stone last year and she threatened to throw them in detention if not suspend them. Professor Snape never really bothered to keep any of his Slytherins in line and now the DADA Professor was going to run off and save his own hide instead of fighting to protect his students.

"You know… That bait plan really might just work," Harry said to his friends.

"I don't care how we do it. I want to go and save my sister!" Ron said.

"Heh hah… what is it you wanted… Miss Evergreen and friends? By the way, Miss Evergreen… You really are rather stunningly beautiful, even when you are a tiny bit… upset," Professor Lockhart said in a weak attempt to try and charm his way out of this situation. He wasn't about to even try and come up with some excuse about being called away for important business. That was assuredly signing his own death warrant with the way Elsa's wand glowed.

"You're coming with us," Ron said as he pulled the man up by his cloak. Harry trained his own wand on Professor Lockhart as Elsa tossed the professor's wand into his bag on the desk.

"Ummm… might I need that?! I mean I am… all for going on a journey… but not without a wand," he said weakly as he sweated nervously.

Elsa gave him a beautiful grin filled with malice. "I was simply helping you pack in advance," she said far too sweetly.

"Best you leave it here. Who knows… we might run into a pack of Cornish Pixies on the way and I don't think we want them stealing your wand again. Professor," Harry said.

"We just need you for a simple job, Professor. We know where the chamber is. We will save my sister. But to get there we need a professor with us. We don't need one with a wand," Ron said as he led the march outside the office.

Lockhart gave a resigned sigh. He would just have to look for an opening. He had little choice but to play along until then. "I really wish I could grab my travelling cloak," he sighed.

{-} {-} {-}

"A girls' Bathroom?! Why are we going into a girls' bathroom?" Professor Lockhart asked.

"This is most likely where the chamber's entrance is," Ron answered as they neared the door.

"If nothing else, we will meet with the only one who knows for sure where it is, even if she doesn't realize it," Harry replied.

"Hello? Are you in here, Myrtle?" Ron called as they entered.

They heard a sniff and then soon a ghost girl appeared before them. "Sorry… Just well… You know how it is. Why is he with you?" she asked. Her ghost eyes then brightened as she saw the fourth member of their party and said, "Good to see you again! Pri- Ravenclaw Princess Elsa," she said.

"Good to see you again, Myrtle. Harry and Ron have some questions they wish to ask you. It's about that day," Elsa replied.

"Oooo… Really?" Myrtle asked almost eagerly. Ron nodded to her in answer.

Harry nodded as well and asked, "Can you tell us how you died?"

"Try not to leave anything out or gloss over anything. It is really important," Elsa added. Myrtle went oddly still at the princess' words. It was as if something was coming over her. Myrtle's eyes widened and she hoovered a little lower.

"I can't believe I never said anything about it…" she started. "I should have right away. Why else would you have wanted to ask around about the Slytherin Heir?"

"Well?" Ron asked impatiently. He was not in the mood for long winded tales.

"Sorry… Its just odd. Like something was keeping me from telling you all about that day. I was in here crying after Olive Hornby teased me about my glasses. Now that I think about it. I think she was actually jealous… That one guy she liked seemed to have a thing for girls in glasses," Myrtle said as she gave a ghostly blush at the memory.

She shook her head and continued, "Anyways. I was in here crying and the door was locked. I then heard someone enter. They said something in an odd tongue. It was very… hissy… if that makes any sense. What really got me, was it was a guy speaking. I opened the stall door and was just about to tell him to use his own restroom when I died. The last thing I remember, from when I was alive, was a pair of scary yellow eyes." She was sniffing and some small tears were threatening to escape her eyes. She got a momentary flash of those yellow eyes again.

"I really am sorry to hear you died so young," Elsa said to Myrtle in comfort.

Myrtle gave a weak smile in thanks. "I'm starting to get used to being dead. I think they're right when they say death is just the next great journey. My next journey just happens to be as a ghost," she said with an odd look of realization.

"Where exactly was it, he was speaking?" Harry asked. He hated having to be the one getting them back on topic like this. It felt inconsiderate in a way, but they were on an important mission.

"By the sinks. I don't know which one precisely. Sorry about that," she said.

"You've been more than enough help," Harry said as Ron nodded in agreement. "Let's all take a look. Actually… Ron, you and I take a look. Elsa, you don't mind keeping an eye on Lockhart, do you?" he asked rhetorically.

Elsa gave a pleasant smile as she sweetly said, "I have no problem with that arrangement."

"I'm guessing… I don't have a say in the matter..." Professor Lockhart replied.

"Are you saying you don't wish to have the Ravenclaw Princess' company?" Myrtle asked almost sounding offended as she got extremely close to the man. He was shivering at how close the ghost girl got to him.

"I… I… just wish we were in a more… conducive… location for conversation," he defended himself. Elsa just rolled her eyes. It seemed Myrtle was having some fun with him.

"I see little snake designs on all of the sinks," Ron said. He then turned to Harry. "Maybe give it a try?"

"What word would I use?" Harry asked.

"Try just simply 'open'. It isn't like there are a lot of Parseltongue speakers in the world," Ron suggested.

Harry nodded. He then looked to one of the snakes on the sink and said, "Open…" Harry sighed, "That didn't sound right."

"On the contrary, It did sound right. It sounded too right. English," Ron said.

Harry tried again. "Open…" He then gave a frustrated sigh. "That isn't working."

"Maybe you need to find one in particular," Elsa suggested.

"Let's see if any of them look different from the rest then," Ron said as Harry nodded and they inspected the sinks closer.

A couple of minutes later, Harry did find one that stood out from the others. "This one looks different," he said.

Ron came over. "Yeah. It does," he said.

Myrtle was curious now. She hoovered over and floated above them upside down to get a better look. Elsa sneaked a glance or two, but kept most of her focus on Lockhart. He was a slippery one. It didn't matter that he too was oddly interested in what was happening and watching the others.

"If I look at it this way… It almost looks alive. I've only spoken in parseltongue with living snakes," Harry said.

He then concentrated on the emerald eyes of the snake on the sink and spoke again. " _Opennnn_ ," he hissed.

"That was it!" Ron exclaimed as they heard a series of clicks from behind the sinks. The two boys stepped back. Myrtle, still upside down, hoovered backwards from the sinks before righting herself.

The clicks grew louder and soon there was the sound of stone grating on stone. There was a mechanical hiss of some kind from behind the sinks. Then the sinks suddenly started to move around and fold in on each other. Everyone just watched in amazement as the stone moved and did its work.

A couple of minutes later the group was looking at a giant hole in the wall where the sinks used to be. Ron gave a cough as the smell of old sewer pipe seemed to waft from the hole. He pulled out his wand and pointed it to his face before saying, "Makaask Imprivos." The others followed suit. Ron then said, "I swear this is one of the handiest spells we learned back during first year and they didn't even teach it to us in a class."

"I know. It really helped out when we went to that Death Day Party," Harry said.

Professor Lockhart was looking sickly at the smell from the sewer. Harry felt some sympathy for him and looked to Elsa. Elsa sighed. "Fine…" she then pointed her wand at Lockhart, which caused him to flinch, and said, "Makaask Imprivos."

Lockhart took in a deep breath in surprise. His eyes then widened. He took in another couple of greedy breaths. "I say. This really is a remarkable spell! It would have come in handy on so many occasions," he said.

"Let's get going," Ron said. "Looks like it slides downwards," he added.

"Who's going first?" Harry asked.

Before either of them could debate further, Elsa gave a smile as she not too gently nudged Lockhart's back as he once again decided to test the limits of this new spell and leaned in closer to the entrance. "AHHHH!" he screamed like a girl as he fell into the hole in the wall.

"I'll go next since I'm in charge of him," Elsa said. She hesitated for a moment. "Really wish I didn't have to ruin my uniform…" she then slid down after Lockhart and did not scream like a girl. She actually kind of giggled and cheered.

Harry and Ron then shrugged to each other and followed suit. They didn't giggle because boys don't giggle, but both of them did cheer and chuckle in delight.

Myrtle actually looked at the hole with a slight frown. "That does look a bit fun," she said.

Her eyes then widened. "Ohhh no… They don't know who their going after! Who it was that killed me," she said a little worried as something seemed to clear in her ghostly eyes. She then shrugged her shoulders. It was at times hard to care too much about the living when you were already a ghost. "I'll just offer the share my bathroom with them all. We can be ghost buddies!" she said a little cheerfully as she relaxed by hoovering in the air in a sitting position.

{-} {-} {-}

Elsa came flying out of the really long slide. It was a lot of fun, but it was also dirty and muddy. Her stockings were dirty and torn and oddly enough, not automatically repairing themselves. Fortunately, the rest of her uniform was just dirty here and there. Somehow, her hair was just fine. Elsa felt just a little ashamed she was so very relieved by that given their situation.

She straightened herself and used the orb light spell and looked around where she landed. "Where are you, Lockhart?" she asked after looking in front of her.

"He-he-here," she heard him answer in a really small voice, especially for him.

She turned around and found him. He was covered in a lot more muck than she was. His usually bright colored robes looked as if they hadn't been washed in ages. He also huddled himself right by the exit of the pipe.

She would have said something to him, but just then she had to hop back. Harry and Ron came flying out and landed on the floor in a pile with Ron on top. "Sorry about that, Mate," he said.

"Just get off me," Harry replied. Ron groaned as he managed to do just that. He then started to look around for his wand. He stupidly tried to pull it out and attempt to slow their speed towards the end. It did not work.

Once Ron was up, Elsa offered Harry a hand. He graciously took it as she helped him to his feet. He was thankful for Elsa's light orb. It would be bloody impossible to see down here otherwise he thought.

"Ummmm… guys," Ron said warily to his friends. They looked over to Ron and their eyes widened. Both of them instinctively raised their hands into the air.

"Heh hah… Looking for your wand?" Lockhart said with a smirk as he held it level pointing to them all.

"Professor… Let's just work this out… I just want to get my sister out of here," Ron said trying to be as polite as possible.

"Oh… now you remember your manners. Funny how that always works," Lockhart said. He then moved so that they were all easily within his aim. "Didn't bother to show me any respect earlier. In fact, you shoved me down here. I wasn't even allowed to brace myself first," he said.

"You would have taken too long," Elsa commented.

"Ohhh… Aren't you always the witty little minx, Miss Evergreen," Lockhart said.

Elsa glared at him.

"I do like your spirit. It really is a shame we got off on the wrong foot, Miss Evergreen. With your talent and my knack regarding publicity, we could have been a business duo the likes of which the wizarding world had never before seen," Lockhart said.

"You're just a fraud. I know your stories aren't your stories," she replied coldly.

Lockhart gave a shake of his head in disappointment. "My child… Of course, they aren't mine. Do you honestly think someone with my looks and charms would risk them like that?" he asked her.

Elsa had been buying some time to come up with a plan that didn't require her ice powers. She was actually deeply shocked by his easy admission and paused in her planning. She had not expected him to so causally admit she was right.

"Do you really think anyone would want to see the real people from the stories selling books? They have no flare or creativity. They also don't exactly bring a smile to your face from just looking at them. No one wants to read about an ugly and scarred Armenian Warlock with no dress sense, even if he saved a whole village. The witch who defeated the Bandon Banshee? Hairy chin! Do you want to see a book cover with a woman who has a hairy chin? No, not at all. So, I find them. Get their stories and write about them," he said.

"Why don't they ever complain about you stealing their stories?" Ron asked.

"I may not be able to wrestle a troll in naught but my small clothes, but I am exceptionally gifted when it comes to memory charms. I always clean up after myself and erase my tracks. Yes... Yes… Sadly, the fun will end here. I tried my best but I was far too late to save young Miss Ginny. Harry and Ron were so overcome with grief at seeing her body they killed themselves. Miss Evergreen couldn't believe what she just saw and lost her mind… I'm afraid the poor dear will have to leave the magical world to recover," he said to himself. He was sounding out his story.

"Not the best ending, but oh well," he said casually. He then took in a deep breath and waved Ron's wand around in the right pattern of movements and shouted, "Obliviate!"

However, as Olivander says to all of his customers, the wand chooses the wizard. You will never get the same results with another's wand. Most would think that it meant the spells would be weaker, but that wasn't always the case. Some wands were very particular about their master and would outright refuse to work with any other wizard.

In some cases, you had wands like the new one Ron got just this year. Unicorn hair cores required extra care, but they were also the most faithful to their master. Ron's wand had grown particularly fond of its master and it was not about to let some fraud like Dummyhart use it to harm its master.

The spell went off. But as it left the wand it moved so very slowly which caused everyone gathered to watch in question. Then the spell exploded! The wand wasn't harmed. The wand's master wasn't harmed. The friends of the wand's master weren't harmed. Lockhart was blasted backwards as the wand flew from his grip. Ron luckily caught it just in time before it fell to the floor.

There was one downside though. A rather massive downside. The sound of the exploding spell seemed to rock the cave like area they were all standing inside. Elsa heard the noise first. She grabbed Harry and pulled him back towards her. Ron heard it second and looked to his friends in worry just as a waterfall of rocks fell from the ceiling between them.

It took a few minutes for the cave in to finish. Elsa recast her light spell again and redid her mask to block out all of the dust in the air. Harry coughed a couple of times as well and followed her example. The two stood up and patted themselves down. "Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Elsa nodded in reply. "I'm still me… Are you?" she asked.

Harry was perplexed for a moment before his eyes dawned with comprehension. "Yeah, I am. We came down here to rescue Ginny," he said.

"And then Lockhart tried to modify our memories and caused a cave in," Elsa supplied.

They then turned to the wall of rocks in front of them and approached it. Harry looked the rocks over. "Are you okay?" Elsa shouted at the rock pile.

"Yeah," came a muffled replied that was thankfully still audible.

"Are you still you?" Harry yelled.

"Yes! Now you two go and get Ginny. I'll figure out how to deal with this in the meantime. Lockhart won't be problem. He knocked himself out and I used magic ropes to tie him up so he won't try to snatch my wand again," Ron said.

"Okay!" Harry and Elsa replied together. They turned around and sighed as they started to move forward. They weren't sure what awaited them.

{-} {-} {-}

Elsa and Harry walked through the dark cave carefully. It was still difficult to see properly even with Elsa's light orb hoovering above them. They soon got used to the sound of crunching bones. There were rat's and other animals' bones scattered everywhere on the floor.

"I guess this is how it survived all of this time," Harry said referring to the dead animals.

Elsa only nodded in reply. She had to swallow some bile trying to rise in her throat from when all of the bones started to appear. The walls around them were made of stone and there were drips of water sounding from everywhere it seemed.

They paused after some time and could only stare in awe for a moment. Before them there were even more bones of animals, they were piled high. A large dried snake skin was coiled up on top of the bone hill. It was huge. It was easily 50 meters in length, maybe even more and it was old.

The two friends shuddered at the sight and actually grabbed each other's hand for a moment to reassure themselves they weren't alone. "I really wish we could have gone with the live bait plan. Especially after he said he would just leave you two here to die," Elsa said as she looked at the skin.

"I'm just glad his spell backfired on him," Harry said. After a moment longer staring at the shed snake skin, Harry turned to Elsa and said, "Let's continue." She nodded and they did just that.

Eventually the cave system came to an end. The tunnel they were in was now lit by a series of torches on the wall. The pathway ended in front of a large stone door with several snakes biting each other's tails in an intricately interwoven design. If the atmosphere wasn't so dreary, it might actually be an interesting piece of art.

"Guess your up again, Harry," Elsa said.

Harry nodded and swallowed. He stepped forward and stared at the snakes. These snakes were easy to imagine as alive given their size and detailed design. He took in a calming breath. " _Opennn…_ " he hissed to the snakes.

The snakes then seemed to start moving on the door. They were untangling themselves and letting go of the others. Soon they divided into two groups of four each on either side. The giant stone door impressively groaned before it slowly creaked open. A little after it started to open and kicked up dust, the doors opened a little faster.

Beyond the doors, there was a large well-lit chamber and a huge statue at the end with waterfalls on either side of it forming pools of water. The chamber was huge! It was mostly empty too. All they could see apart from the stone work were two figures. One semi-blurry figure was sitting on top of a piece of fallen stone. The other was in a heap on the ground dim in color.

Harry and Elsa rushed inside towards the figure on the ground immediately. They ignored the other figure.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Answer to a Riddle

"Ginny!" Harry and Elsa shouted as they quickly made their way over to her far too still body. Elsa right away started to examine Ginny.

"She's still breathing, but her body feels far too cold. It's odd how she actually looks a bit dim color wise as well," Elsa said as she looked over the small girl.

Harry started to look around the area wondering if he could do something to help. He then heard a rather smooth voice calmly say, "She won't wake."

Harry looked to the other figure who they momentarily forgot about and to his surprise, he saw none other than Tom Riddle himself!

Tom looked a little blurry on the edges, but other than that he was just the same as he looked in the diary's imprint except not all weirdly grey-scale.

Harry felt a little relaxed for a moment. He wasn't sure how Tom was out of the diary like this, but maybe he could help. "Come on then, Tom. Please help us, won't you." The figure didn't immediately respond so Harry tried again, "Will you? Tom Riddle? We-"

"What did you say?!" Elsa asked with wide eyes as she looked up and over to where Harry was looking before the green-eyed boy could continue.

"I asked Tom Riddle to help us. I don't know how he got out of the dia-." Harry again was interrupted by Elsa.

"Harry! Step away from him. He's not here to help," Elsa said as she now stood and looked ready to fight. Her blue eyes were narrowed, icy and cold, even the way she looked after the car incident at the start of the year seemed warm and fuzzy by comparison. The very air around them seemed to chill, though oddly enough Harry didn't feel uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry in alarm. Tom stood perfectly calm and even seemed a little curious of the situation in front of him.

"I don't know how he is here. But if that really is Tom Riddle… Then you're looking at a younger version of Voldemort," Elsa said as she held her wand ready with her other hand open.

Harry's eyes widened as his mouth hung open in disbelief. He looked over to Tom Riddle, hoping the older boy would say Elsa was wrong.

That's not what he heard.

Tom instead gave an amused smirk and a dark and confident chuckle. "Ohhh… This is interesting… How did you know that Miss?" the shade in front of them asked.

Harry did his best to get ready for action as well. He also felt a little sick inside. He had trusted Tom. He had even been inside Tom's memories and had to let Tom inside him a little for that to happen.

Elsa seemed to remain calm and collected despite probably feeling the opposite. She then said in her 'Queen voice', "I have no reason to tell the likes of you about my sources of information."

Tom simply gave a shrug as he said, "Here I was hoping to at least have a civilized conversation before dealing with this… nuisance." He looked at Harry as he said the word nuisance. "I was even considering letting such a beautiful and obviously powerful girl follow by my side as I reclaim what is rightfully mine." He could feel the power radiate off of the girl.

Riddle then narrowed his own eyes as he picked up a wand and got ready to fight. He then said, "It seems that isn't an option. I wanted to know how such a stupid untalented infant managed to defeat me, the greatest of all wizards! But I suppose it matters not. So long as I make sure he dies this time." Tom then gave the two a very unsettling grin.

Harry was shaking in his boots barely able to stand. Voldemort knew a lot more about magic than he could ever know. Tom also had loads more experience than he and Elsa did. Harry was sure this was the case, but when he looked to Elsa from the corner of his eyes he was surprised to see she seemed to have confidence in herself and remained on guard.

" _What do I do?!_ " Elsa thought to herself. " _This is a fight I never expected so soon._ " Elsa knew there was only one way she could even stand a slight chance here. She looked to Harry who was shaking as he looked at Tom.

Elsa made up her mind.

She trusted Harry. She still hoped he would hear her out afterwards though. She knew what she had to do to make sure there was an afterwards for them. Elsa's mind made up, she felt calmer and more confident. She gained control of herself just as Harry looked to her.

Riddle made his move.

The shade started the wand movements and was about to shout the spell when his eyes widened and he barely dodged as several sharp and dangerous icicles shot towards him. "That's interesti-" again he had to act quickly. He shot a spell as more Ice shot his way. His spell made contact and the ice exploded into dust and steam obscuring his vision. When it cleared, the children were gone from sight.

Tom maintained his composure and looked around for them as he said, "I've never fought someone with actual elemental powers before…" He mentally added, " _Such a shame I can't recruit her._ " She would have been a powerful ally. In his mind, he was sure the two of them would easily take Dumbledore when the time came.

Harry blinked in surprise as he and Elsa hid behind a crumbling piece of giant stone. He was catching his breath. When the ice Elsa shot without a wand or incantation exploded, she dragged him into their current hiding place. Harry looked to her questioningly.

"I'll tell you later," she said quietly answering his unasked question. "First we have to defeat Diary Riddle." She let out a breath and asked, "Any ideas?" Harry shook his head at her. "Then we'll have to keep him occupied until we come up with one."

"Planning are we?!" Riddle shouted as he sent a blasting curse at their cover. He was close hitting them with a new spell, but right in front of him ice spikes shot diagonally from the ground. The shade's eyes widened as he jumped back to avoid them.

Just when he thought he was clear and ready to move again. He heard Elsa shout, "Confrigo!" There was an explosion behind the spikes causing them to shot forward faster. Riddle barely managed to erect a powerful shield in time. Once again, he wasn't sure where the children disappeared to now.

"I'm impressed," he admitted easily. "It really says something when a 13-year-old girl proves a better fighter than most full-grown witches and wizards."

He gave a cruel smile as he seemed to recall a pleasant memory as he said, "Most of the time they just cry and plead a lot. Like I'm sure your parents did, Harry." He tried to goad the boy into action and give away their position.

Harry felt anger rise and was about to retort when Elsa placed a hand on him. He looked to her. He didn't see pleading or sympathy in her eyes. He saw calm and an order to be the same. He realized the mistake he was about to make and refocused on the matter at hand.

Riddle frowned that his goading didn't work.

It seemed the girl was keeping the boy in line. He had to deal with these two soon. He wished they hadn't interrupted his manifestation like they had. He was limited in what he could do until it was complete. The spells and power he was already using were slowing the process down. Still, these two needed to be dealt with. He didn't like what Harry could become under Elsa's guidance if she was already this powerful and smart in combat.

"Well, I figured it would be a waste of such a resource, but it seems you really don't want me to have any other option, Elsa." Riddle then turned to the statue and hissed, " _Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of The Hogwarts Four!_ "

They watched as the statue along the back wall groaned and opened up as a giant green scaly something came out almost like a tongue. The basilisk had grown a lot since it last shed the skin they saw on the way here. It was easily over 60 or even 80 meters.

"What do we do now?!" Harry asked in a hushed but panicked voice. They both made sure to look away so they wouldn't see the eyes that would kill them in an instant.

Elsa bit her lower lip as she flattened herself against the wall the best she could. "I don't know. Riddle was bad enough even without the snake. The two together…" Her words trailed off.

"What if we divide them up? There has to be some way. Dumbledore said there'd always be a way for him to help even if he wasn't at Hogwarts. He may not have known how to get here, but he would have known about the snake and had something planned. I just know it," Harry said to her.

At that moment, there was a small almost silent pop as the sorting hat landed in Harry's lap. He blinked at the hat curiously. "Put me on your head. I'm a thinking cap! I'll help you find a way," It actually said to him. Harry did as instructed, eager for any form of help.

He felt something metal tap the top of his head while he was under the cap. He instinctively grabbed the hat's tip and pulled it back off before placing his hand inside and pulling out a silver ruby encrusted sword. He looked at it strangely.

Elsa's eyes widened. "That's Godric Gryffindor's sword… I thought it was lost to time."

Harry looked at the blade in awe. "What does this mean? How will it help us? I don't think swords are much use against that thing. The snake could probably melt it with ease just looking at it or something like that."

"It's made of Goblin silver. It only becomes stronger. It won't be stopped by even the toughest of hides, but the snake is big and its eyes alone kill," Elsa said with a sigh. If only there was some kind of magical artifact that would protect them from the snake. She might be able to use the eye spell from what she knew of its details in how it essentially blinded her regular eyes with magic while also giving her a different kind of sight. The problem with that plan was she didn't think she could use the spell on Harry as well.

Harry then felt something else inside the hat and pulled it out too. It was a black piece of fabric, obviously a blindfold, but there was something different about it. Harry could tell it had power. Elsa looked calm despite her surprise at what Harry was holding in his hands. "Interesting you would pull that out of the hat…"

Harry looked to her questioningly. "Put it on. The snake's eyes won't kill you with that on and it won't come off until you or I remove it," Elsa said.

Harry took his glasses off and placed on the blind fold. He blinked in surprise when he opened his eyes before he put his glasses back on. He could see just fine with the blindfold. In fact, he could see even better than before. Everything was sharper and easier to make out. Harry decided to place his glasses inside his robes. He thought he would look really stupid wearing them on top of the blindfold and they would probably get in the way.

"Why can I see so well?" he asked.

"That blindfold is heavily enchanted. If we make it out of this alive, I'll tell you more. We need to get ready to move. You try to figure out about defeating the snake with some help I will give you. I'll try to go for Riddle or at least hold him off," Elsa said getting ready. The snake was being careful and slowly searching for them, but they couldn't keep hiding and it was getting close to finding them.

"What about you?! The snake will still kill you with its gaze," Harry said in concern.

Elsa closed her eyes and touched her eye lids with a finger each. She then whispered, "Ellaman Viscion". When she opened her eyes, they were glowing icy blue. Harry actually thought they looked both pretty and a little eerie like that. "I'll be fine. Let's go!"

Harry nodded to her and they jumped out to face Riddle. Harry was still holding the Sorting Hat in his hands. He also felt oddly calm, or maybe it was better to say focused. He dropped the hat and it disappeared to somewhere else in the chamber or maybe the castle.

{-} {-} {-}

Riddle was actually momentarily startled by Elsa's eyes, but soon gave a scoff. "You two really are foolish…" he said as they stood before him. He turned to the sewer pipes and said, " _Come to me! They're here!_ "

The massive and deadly snake appeared behind Riddle and stared at the two children. Neither Harry nor Elsa broke eye contact with it. Harry even gave a hint of a triumphant smirk. He could tell both Voldemort and the snake were shocked they weren't dead or petrified.

" _How?!_ " the snake hissed as it narrowed its eyes and tried to concentrate on killing them with its gaze alone. The snake knew they should both be dead, but they remained standing and it didn't like the looks of that sword, truth be told.

"It doesn't matter!" Voldemort said. " _Attack!_ " he then hissed at the snake.

As the snake lunged for Harry, the boy braced himself and was ready to jump into action. Just as the snake was right about to close in on him a large massive Ice golem manifested and knocked it off balance. The snake hissed in equal parts pain and annoyance.

Voldemort was equally impressed and angry. Who knew someone with such power existed. He was angry with himself for not having known such things. It was something he planned to correct once he was whole yet again. The girl's powers were too wonderful to pass up. First, he had to deal with the nuisance though.

He launched a powerful spell at Harry. Instead of achieving victory, an ice spike intercepted the spell causing it to explode. He frowned. "It seems I have my own opponent," he said as he looked towards the girl, still a little creeped out by her eyes. He would have to figure out her trick. It made for quite an intimidating sight.

Tom Riddle started launching spells at the girl. She dodged and countered most of them and blocked the others. He frowned. He would have to get a little more serious and creative with her it seemed. Why did he have to encounter such a foe in his limited state?!

"I really don't want to have to kill you as well. We could achieve much together," he said trying to coerce her into joining him.

Elsa replied by shouting "Diffindo!" and shot an arc from her wand. Riddle easily countered the spell, but had to dive to the side as shards of ice shot forward at him. She knew her stuff and had some actual moves it seemed.

He shot a stunner at her and she dodged it. He expected that and used a silent levitation spell to send a chunk of rock at her. "Confrigo!" she shouted causing it to explode into pieces harmlessly. He was getting his next spell ready before suddenly having to again dodge as the shards of rock launched at him. He hadn't expected that one. Few bothered with levitation in a fight despite how useful it could be.

"Well. Aren't we impressive. I'll admit you are stronger than I was at your age. But that was a while ago," he said dangerously. He then cast two silent blasting curses at the wall behind her. Elsa wondered what he did when she sensed sharp shards of rock and other debris racing towards her.

Elsa erected an ice shield behind her and threw her own blasting curses at him in combination with ice spikes. Riddle jumped high out of the way.

Elsa then shot up several ice spikes from the ground where he would land. Riddle however managed to quickly cast a spell that caused them to shatter harmlessly as he landed and countered her attack with his own spells.

Elsa knew she needed to do something. She glanced to the ground quickly and came up with a plan. She turned her open hand to the very ground itself and shot out a blast of cold snowy air. A cloud of ice and snow shot up around her and rushed outwards, but not far enough to interfere with Harry and the snake.

" _What did she do?_ " Riddle thought to himself as he got out of the way of the cloud. When the area cleared, he noticed the ground seemed to be made of snow and ice now. He figured it couldn't be very deep and he was more than sure footed enough to move on snow and ice without worry.

He was still getting annoyed with her again. He shook his head at her and narrowed his eyes as he shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" Green light shot out of his wand and raced towards her. Elsa erected a very weak but quick ice shield, but the spell broke through it and continued. The shield had only slowed the spell down some, but it was enough for her to get out of the way of it easily.

Riddle knew it was a bit of a long shot. The spell could be easily dodged, but many times the target would freeze in fear just from the sound of the words and color of the spell. It was also usually used at close range where the victim couldn't dodge. He was a bit curious about how the spell's progress seemed to slow after breaking that shield. It was something to look into after finishing this task. He prepared his next attack.

Before the shade could make its next move though, Elsa raised her hands and then clasped them together. As she did this, two massive blocks of Ice raised from the ground on either side and raced towards Tom with the hope of squishing him.

Riddle's eyes widened at their size and speed. He had no choice but to use something he learned shortly before making the diary. He used something he called movement magic. Just as the two ice blocks crashed into each other he seemed to blink away from them. His movement magic was a sort of short range Apparition. He was limited in how often he could do it, but she didn't know that.

Elsa was surprised by what he did, but she reacted quickly and attacked again. She shot ice spikes at him from the ground and even launched a few boulders of ice at him as well. Riddle did good to dodge them, but he couldn't counter her onslaught.

This was the most difficult fight he had experienced during his time at Hogwarts. It would have been impressive or maybe even thrilling to him if he was able to use his full powers. He would've been able to tell just how powerful he had really become from his **extra** studies.

Shade Riddle had to act in defense as he kept bouncing back. He then realized why she had made that layer of snow. " _She can use her elemental powers easier if her element is there,_ " he told himself impressed with this revelation. She would be unstoppable in icy climates and she quasi make them. "But not here with me," he said with a grin. He then used a powerful burst of magic to vanish the snow she had conjured up. It wasn't completely effective, but it worked and seemed to have caught the girl off guard judging by her expression.

"Crucio!" he shouted quickly sending the curse at her. It was much faster than the curse of death and he had mastered it to the point he could use it without any color to it. Elsa's eyes widened at the sound of the words. Shade Riddle smirked as the spell hit.

However! When it hit. Elsa just turned to snow causing his eyes to widen. It had looked so real.

Then he heard a whooshing sound and felt something pierce through him. His eyes widened in fear as he looked down and saw a massive ice blade jutting right through him. He was so surprised that it wasn't until he heard a "damn it," from Elsa that he realized he was still very much alive and well. He gave a dark chuckle acting as if he let her do this on purpose.

He was over confident now. It seemed his partial manifestation had actually played into his favor in this instance. He decided to have a little fun as he pointed his wand at Elsa who hadn't yet gotten away from him in her disappointment at the failed attack. "Let's have you fight, Harry. Imperio," he said, his voice oozing with confidence. He loved doing this. It was so delicious and fun watching loved ones and friends kill each other while under the effects of the spell.

As the spell hit Elsa, she seemed to freeze where she stood. However, the spell didn't work like it was supposed to. Instead of feeling his magic connecting to and controlling another's everything. Shade Riddle felt deep cold. A cold that even death did not possess. He also felt something different. Something powerful. Something beyond his comprehension and infinite.

Shade Riddle also felt as if magic itself hated him, for daring such a thing on one blessed, nay kissed, by the very essence of magic. It felt as if he crossed a line. Images filled his mind quickly. Images of magic, of power, of something ancient. There was a flash of a prophecy more ancient than magic itself. It was the very first prophecy ever made! But it made no sense to him. He couldn't comprehend all the information flowing around them seemingly from many generations going back to ancient times.

He started to feel as if he had angered death itself. He was for the very first time truly terrified. It was as if death hated him for daring to touch his icy scythe. There was no control for him to find here.

The images started again.

He saw training. He saw icy swords. He saw his own doom. He saw his own doom again but differently. He saw an unconquered crown in a land oft thought of as ice and snow. Shade Riddle tried with all of his might to end the spell.

He grunted as he broke off the spell. He panted as he looked to Elsa who still seemed frozen. "What are you?" he muttered in complete disbelief and a slight hint of terror.

Her eyes blinked. Riddle used his movement magic to get away quickly! He wanted space between them and as much of it as he could get.

He started shooting spell after spell at Elsa again. This time he was doing so even faster than before. It was obvious he no longer thought this battle interesting and fun. To his surprise, Elsa reacted quickly and dodged his spells before returning her own barrage. The new pace seemed to better suit her. This was not a battle he had ever seen or heard the likes of before. He would make sure it never happened again.

Elsa conjured up another snowy blast. "Not this time!" Riddle shouted before blasting magic to blow away the snowy barrier approaching him. He would not let her get the drop on him again and make their battlefield better suit her powers. He glared in her direction, his eyes narrowed in a mix of anger and terror.

He heard something behind him. "I said not again!" he shouted as he backed away and spun around casting a spell where Elsa should have been. But she wasn't.

Elsa jumped up high using snow mounds to launch herself up. She then used that ice blade as she cut him vertically when she came back down from her jump. Riddle was shocked that this girl had managed to kill him twice now. Swords in conjunction with magic was never something anyone ever thought to do in recent ages. Sadly for her, at this moment he couldn't be killed since he wasn't fully solid.

Riddle recovered from his new shock and used his movement magic to escape again. He couldn't get as far away now though and would only be able to use it a couple more times if he was lucky. She might actually win this fight by forcing him to use up his magic before the ritual was complete.

The shade sent a fireball attack at her. Elsa seemed to concentrate on the fireball and closed her free hand much to Diary Riddle's confusion.

The fireball froze!

"How?!" Diary Riddle shouted in anger. He didn't care for an answer though, but it still annoyed him how she was able to do that to his magic. The now iceball was hurtling towards her though. An ice ball would still hurt and probably crush her. It would still be his victory. As it should be.

Elsa's blue eyes were cold and unfazed as the Iceball flew towards her and was mere moments from smashing into her. Without even a movement of her hand, the Iceball melted and the newly formed water flowed around her while it sparkled with tiny ice crystals controlling its movement.

She then used her hands to move the water above her as she looked towards her target. She couldn't defeat Shade Riddle by killing him it seemed, so she came up with a different plan. She would just have to freeze him inside of ice entirely until they figured out how to defeat him.

Shade Riddle's dark brown eyes were wide in yet more shock. He could only watch as the water sped towards him much faster than he could react to it. Seeing how she was controlling it, he decided his movement magic wouldn't really help. He knew what she was going to do and he was sure it would work. If she could freeze flames and melt ice with ease, then she could easily freeze it again. There was also a different look to this water as it raced towards him. He had a feeling it would halt his ritual.

Just as the water was about to reach him, there was a loud crash as the ground shook violently and Elsa seemed to lose her balance. The water froze too soon and sailed right through him instead of encasing him. Riddle would never admit how relieved he was by this and how much he hated that luck played such a large role in his battle.

They both looked over to the side. Both were surprised at what they saw, but for different reasons. Both of them had kind of forgotten about the other battle going on at the same time on the opposite end of the chamber. They also didn't know where this bird came from either.

{-} {-} {-}

Just as Elsa engaged Riddle, the snake launched itself at Harry hoping to slip past the snow and ice golem. Another snow and ice golem got in the way and knocked it to the ground. Harry ran over and used the sword to make a gash in its side. The snake hissed in pain and thrashed its mighty tail knocking Harry off guard. It planned to whip the boy good again with its massive body, but one of the two golems managed to take the attack instead.

Harry got up and moved out of the way. He needed to regroup.

As he was getting back to regroup, the massive snake was fighting the two golems. It was also doing pretty well, but not really gaining much advantage. It seemed as if the golems couldn't move too quickly, even if they were seemingly able to act on their own. They were still holding the snake at bay.

The basilisk was still a danger. It was large and seemed to have a magical level of control over its body. The snake may not be able to kill Harry with a look, or currently eat him, but it was still dangerous. Harry looked and watched as part of the snake's body was about to slam into him. He didn't know what to do.

Harry suddenly felt as if a something took control his body to get him out of the way. It also seemed to know what to do here at some level and forced him to react.

The second year could barely keep up with what his body was doing, even if he seemed to sense where he needed to move in an odd way. He didn't like this unseen controlling hand moving him, but he was momentarily thankful for it. A new part of the snake was about to slam into him. Before the control magic, or whatever it was, kicked in, he saw where to strike with the sword and so he dodged just barely as he slashed with his the weapon.

The snake hissed again in pain and thrashed more. This time it managed to get a clean hit in on the golem that saved Harry earlier and the creation fell apart. "Down to one," Harry sighed to himself. He liked having the two guardians helping him. He was at least now getting the hang of this magic blindfold a little, but the helpers were really nice.

He ran over to where the golem and snake were fighting. It was time he got back into the action. He would have to really trust the blindfold, but Elsa seemed to approve of it so he felt confident. He wasn't sure how it worked, but it seemed to show him where to move and how to use the sword. He curiously tried a few spells, but they had no effect on the snake other than angering it.

The snake knocked the remaining golem off balance and immediately lunged at Harry. Harry just barely managed to get to the side and out of danger as he used the sword to cut a gash in the beast using its momentum to his advantage. The snaked seemed to feel the pain even more than before, but it was still more than capable of attacking. The snake chose to stop lunging carelessly at Harry. It tried using its tail again.

Harry again moved out of the way of the snake's massive tail attack and again managed to make a long gash in its side. The snake felt the pain, but was otherwise unaffected. Harry wished he knew how to use a wand with the sword, but he couldn't now.

He was already seeing possibilities for such skill, though. He could cut a gash into the snake and use a blasting curse on the snake's inside. He knew that would work, but he had to use both hands on the sword even though it was meant to be a one-handed weapon. This meant that plan was sadly a no go for him. If he lived through this, he was going to start exercising and training his body so he would be stronger and capable of such a fighting style sometime in the future.

The Gryffindor boy was deeply grateful for the remaining golem, even if it couldn't do much else but distract the snake. Harry knew it was because of this he was still alive most likely. He got away again to come up with a different plan. While he was damaging the snake, it wasn't enough to win this battle. Harry took a quick glance over to Elsa and Shade Riddle's fight hoping maybe it was ending soon and Elsa could help him.

He paused in wonder for a second. Elsa seemed to have used a sword of some kind to stab the Shade, but it didn't kill it. He then watched in shock and horror as Riddle turned around and said something as a spell hit Elsa. It was odd though. It seemed as if the two were frozen in time as neither moved.

Harry gasped as he came back to his present situation and barely dodged another snake attack. The golem was knocked way off balance and couldn't do anything to help him at the moment. Harry then heard a song of some kind and there was a bright flash of fire in the center of the chamber. Harry could tell this was Fawkes in all his glory coming to join the fray! Though, Harry wasn't sure what he could do to help.

The snake seemed angry and distracted again. Riddle and Elsa were at it once more as well, but unaware of his battle. The snake tried to nip at the phoenix, but Fawkes was too maneuverable for it. Fawkes then went and gouged the snake's eyes out causing it to shriek in pain and thus making it blind and safe for Harry to look at it if something happened to the blindfold.

The snake was still very dangerous and seemed to bat Fawkes away to somewhere just as the snow and ice golem engaged it again. The basilisk seemed to be able to still sense what was going on and who was where at some level, but it wasn't as accurate now with its attacks. It still continued anyways, seemingly unperturbed by losing its eyes.

Harry dodged to the side as the giant snake's tail flew right past him yet again. He looked at the sword and the snake. There had to be something he could do. Some weakness.

The blinded snake hissed at the golem holding it at bay. " _Let me bite! Let me killlll!_ " it hissed and opened its maw.

Harry's green eyes lit up as he got an idea. It was a crazy idea. A dangerous idea. It was his only chance. "Give me a lift!" Harry shouted.

The ice golem pushed the snake back and looked at Harry as it lowered a hand for him to climb. Harry got on. As the snake thrashed again hitting the ice and snow golem before trying to bite down, the boy stuck the sword up at the right angle to pierce the roof of the snake's maw and its brain.

The snake hissed in pain as it thrashed once more, this time more powerfully and destroying the golem. The construct burst into snow and quickly fell to the ground. Harry and the snake fell as well. Harry hit the snow and was thankful for the soft landing. His relief was short though as the snake's lifeless body fell hard to the ground.

As the slain beast crashed, a fang loosened from the battle against the golem, broke free as it pierced Harry's shoulder. Harry felt as if his whole body was boiling from the inside out. He shrieked in pain as he managed to pull the fang out of his shoulder seemingly with the last of his strength.

{-} {-} {-}

Elsa panicked and looked over to Harry. It took only a moment for Tom Riddle to recover from his shock and luck before sending a spell that blasted Elsa over to Harry's side. She was too panicked after losing her balance, and now the thought of losing Harry, to react as the shade slowly walked over to them.

He didn't cast any spells. He didn't shout or yell in victory or anything. He simply gave a dark but tired chuckle as he said, "So in the end. This is how the Boy Who Lived dies." He squatted down a few meters away from them. He was glad Elsa was distracted by her grief. His manifestation could progress a little faster and soon he would be free to take the wizarding world for his own.

He gave them an evil grin as he said, "I will admit this isn't how I pictured it would end. Usually I really care about such things, but as long as the result is what I want… I don't care at the moment."

Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder and tears fell from his eyes on to Harry's wound. Harry felt cold and darkness overcoming him. He looked over to Elsa's eyes and tried to give her an apologetic smile.

"This is why love and friendship are such silly little nonsensical things," Riddle continued. He smiled condescendingly to Elsa as he said, "You know, Elsa… If you hadn't let this foolish boy hold you back and distract you. You might have actually beat me enough you could have escaped with your life." He wasn't about to admit the truth to her. How she could have very well won with that last move before it failed due to luck.

Elsa didn't even look at Riddle. Tears were forming in her eyes and froze to her cheeks as they fell. Harry hated seeing her cry like this. Though dying wasn't really that bad it seemed. Actually surprisingly, his vision was clearing up after the fang caused it to blur even with the blindfold. On top of that, the pain was already fading.

Elsa's eyes widened in surprise and relief as she said, "Your wound…"

Harry looked to the side. The area where the snake's fang pierced his should was glowing as it closed up and faded without even leaving a scar.

"Back! You, stupid bird!" Shade Tom shouted. "I forgot… Phoenix tears heal." He stood straight up and was once again focused. He would end Harry and crush Elsa's spirit here and now. "No matter. I prefer it this way. I get to kill the famous Harry Potter myself. Then I'll decide what to do with you, girl." He was so close to his full manifestation. It would only be a few more moments now. He would then regain enough power to finish it all and he was too close for them to dodge his next spell, even if they were in the condition to do so.

Harry sat up and his eyes quickly darted to his side and then over to the diary. "Elsa," he simply said to her, his eyes showing he had a plan. Elsa nodded and with a movement of her hand a giant wall of Ice and snow stood between them and Diary Riddle, forcing the shade to step back in surprise.

"What are you doing now?!" Tom demanded not hiding his frustration with Elsa and her powers. Just when he had thought he won, she used those pesky powers in some other surprising way.

Harry quickly grabbed the fang next to him and ran over to the diary nearby. He stabbed it three times! The third time sinking it deep. The dairy spouted ink like blood as the cover and pages blackened.

"Arrrgh! What. Did. You. Do?!" they heard Riddle shout out in pain as he shrieked. Soon there was a bust of magic light as Elsa's wall collapsed and they watched Voldemort's shade shatter and disappear for good.

Harry collapsed on the ground next to the diary breathing hard in relief. Elsa plopped down as well. She too was breathing hard.

"We did it… We beat him," Harry said in relief.

He was just about to check on Ginny when Elsa spoke. "Ginny's regaining color it looks like." She made her way over to the red haired girl and sighed in relief as she felt the girls' pulse. It was clearly growing stronger again. She came over and again plopped down, this time next to Harry.

He gave her a tired smile and a nod. She looked as if she wanted to hug him, but she was too exhausted currently. The two just chuckled in relief and lay there recovering. The things they got up to at school were pretty insane.

As a few minutes passed, Elsa spoke to Harry. "You can't tell anyone about my powers, Harry. You have to promise me. If people knew…"

"I understand… Riddle seemed really interested in you because of them. He wanted you to join him. I highly doubt he made that decision so quickly even with his inner circle," Harry said. "Anything else you want to say for now?" he asked not really thinking there would be anything more. They had the time regardless though. Ginny looked like she would be out for a bit and he was too tired to move her or figure out how to get all of them out of this place.

Elsa took in a deep breath and let it out. "I'm the Crown Princess of Arendelle… I was born with my ice powers. I've been using them since I was three."

"Wow…. No wonder you were so amazing with them," Harry said with a tired chuckle. He doubted she would lie about being a princess after everything. He then blinked and his eyes widened. "Wait a minute?! You mean to tell me you're the Crown Princess of Arendelle?"

"I did say that," she answered.

"You mean _that_ Arendelle, right?" he asked and looked to her. She nodded in reply. "Soooo… one day… You will rule one of the most economically powerful countries in the world?"

"Yes, that is Arendelle," she said.

"And you have super awesome ice powers?" Harry asked with awe. She gave a tired smile and nodded. "That's… pretty cool," he couldn't help but add.

Elsa gave a tired giggle and said, "Yes. Ice is pretty cool. Some would even say it's frozen solid."

"Ice cool. You were an Ice Ice Baby," Harry said lamely giving a grin.

Elsa gave a roll of her eyes before bursting out in a beautiful but exhaust filled laugh. "Harry… That was terrible." She giggled again and Harry joined her.

"I just took a Basilisk fang to the shoulder. I think I'm allowed a couple of really lame and terrible jokes," Harry said tiredly in defense as his laugh came to an end.

"Well we did just beat Voldemort. Even if it was a weakened and underpowered Voldemort," Elsa said with a laugh.

As they sat there in silence for a bit, Harry had to ask. "So… What happened with Anna. When you were younger?"

Elsa sighed sadly. "We were inseparable when we were younger. Still mostly are. We would play games all of the time together using my powers. Anna loved having a sister with really cool powers. We would make a Winter Wonderland in the middle of the Palace's Grand Ballroom during summer and late in the night or whenever we wanted and it wasn't being used."

She gave another sigh. "One night we were playing. I kept making slopes for her to slide down like we had done before. This time though they were bigger and she was going even faster. Neither of us wanted to slow down either. I realized I wasn't going to be able to keep up after a little while. I tried to tell her to slow down, but she was too busy cheering in joy and shouting, 'Faster! Faster, Elsa!'. I lost my balance as I was going to try to make a snow wall to safely slow her down."

Elsa looked down and frowned, "I wasn't able to control it when I sent some magic flying at her. It struck her in the head and she fell. I screamed and cried. I thought I killed my own sister! My parents came running as soon as they heard me. They saw what happened and acted quickly as I tried to explain. We went to the rock trolls, who are very different from the trolls you have seen by the way. We got there and Grand Pabbie, their leader, listened as we explained what happened."

"He told us we were lucky I struck her head. He said it could be persuaded. He removed her memories of magic along with what hurt her. Converted the memories to make more logical sense. Fortunately, it was winter when this happened so Anna remembers it as a really bad sledding accident," Elsa said as she looked to the side over to where Ginny still lay.

Harry sat up and wrapped an arm around Elsa. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Elsa. I can't imagine what it was like."

Elsa leaned into his hug before speaking again. "After that, Grand Pabbie told us fear would be my enemy. That my powers would grow even stronger. They could bring much joy and good to the world, but also much fear. He told me I would be coming here when I was old enough. He also told me to learn not to fear my own powers. My mom and dad took us back after that and soon I started my Queen training. Mom told me it was specifically designed in many ways to help with what Grand Pabbie told us."

Harry looked to her and said, "I bet that was tough to go through." He was referring to starting something like Queen training at such a young age. He was sure if he wasn't so tired and just saw her using awesome ice powers and making golems with ease, he might actually be more flabbergasted by her admission on who she really was.

Elsa seemed to be feeling a little better now that she was talking about what happened. Talking to someone without holding back or having to use half-truths. "The training wasn't that bad. I was especially driven. I wanted to learn and I wanted to control my powers. I wanted to use them for good and still be able to be around my sister. The training turned out to be really useful and there was a lot of meditation involved, but that helped me with my other studies as well in the end. I'll be the best Queen I can be for Arendelle's sake. And Anna's."

"With that kind determination, I'm surprised you didn't end up in Hufflepuff," Harry said with a sigh.

Elsa gave a chuckle, "Actually I had my pick in houses pretty much." She then smiled as she looked over to the sorting hat sitting on the ground a little away from them. "I told the hat Slytherin wouldn't survive if it put me in there." It almost looked like the silent hat shrugged in response.

Elsa turned back to Harry, "I then told him my thoughts about the different houses. That I would still be friends with you all even if we weren't in the same house. I might have also cracked a joke about being a good fit for Ravenclaw because I already survived Accounting classes."

"It's true… Only a Ravenclaw could accomplish that," the hat said quickly before going back to being silent.

Harry gave a loud laugh to that. "That's funny," he said as he leaned back again.

They heard a moan nearby from Ginny. She sat up slowly and asked in a tired not fully awake voice, "What's funny?" Then she looked around and she went white with shock as her bright brown eyes widened.

She was about to collapse again, but Elsa came over to her quickly and held her up. "Where… Am I? What happened?" she asked weakly.

"We're in the Chamber of Secrets," Harry answered. He looked over to the diary. Ginny's eyes followed his and she turned even whiter. "Voldemort possessed you through that diary."

"Is he still around?! That was Voldemort?! I remembered seeing him come out of the diary as I lay there dying…" she said. She looked around in panic as if she expected him to pop out again and attack.

"Harry defeated him. He's gone Ginny," Elsa said comfortingly. Ginny took all the comfort Elsa's voice offered. It didn't matter if it was from her rival, even if Elsa didn't know they were rivals. Ginny started to cry as she grabbed on to Elsa tightly.

"I only destroyed the diary because you were keeping him on his toes and distracted the whole time," Harry corrected.

Ginny felt her heart tighten. This girl she wanted to hate. This girl she was seeking comfort in right at the moment, helped save her. Ginny cried harder to that. She gave up.

She didn't stand a chance against Elsa. She didn't really want to fight with the girl either. She knew during her few lucid moments how Elsa had befriended and helped Luna during the year. Ginny couldn't be there because of what was happening to her and how unclean she was because of it and unworthy of Luna's friendship.

Elsa tightened her hold on Ginny as the girl cried. The Ice Princess simply thought the new round of tears were from everything that happened. "Are you feeling any better now, Ginny?" she asked sweetly after a few moments.

Ginny's sobs lessened as she remembered everything. "It was horrible! I kept losing tack of time. I thought I found a way to vent and something like a friend to confide in that could actually understand me… Then I started having blackouts. I started waking up in places I had no idea of how I got to them. I was losing tack of more time!"

She sobbed louder. "I even one time woke up covered in blood with dead chickens around me. I had no idea what was happening or where I was! I tried to get rid of the diary. I did! It did something to me though. Latched on to my heart… That's the last thing I remember. It was just after I took the diary back from Harry's trunk... I'm sorry… I'm so sorry! I wanted to get rid of Tom! I wanted him gone for everyone's sake! What have I done?! What have I done since then?!" she started to panic again.

Harry joined in hugging Ginny as well. Elsa calmly said, "Shhh… calm down… it's all over." The Ravenclaw princess even stroked the girl's hair a little to comfort her more.

Ginny sniffed again and after some time weakly asked, "Can we get out of here now? I want to go home."

Harry and Elsa both stood up as Elsa said, "About that…"

"Yeah, we're not really sure how to get out of here. Let's go check on Ron. Maybe he's made progress clearing away the rocks from the cave-in earlier," Harry said as he led the way.

{-} {-} {-}

Ginny was still holding Elsa's hand as they made their way back through the chamber. Harry held his lit wand out with the sword and hat tucked in his belt under his robes. Fawkes was perched on Elsa's shoulder. She had better posture and was therefore the best option the phoenix decided.

"This would be a lot better if we had one of those muggle radios to play music while I did this…" They heard a familiar voice gripe as some more rocks fell away revealing a small hole.

"Ron!" Ginny called and let go of Elsa's hand to hurry over to her brother.

"Ginny?! Is that you?" Ron called back.

"Yes! Yes it is..." she replied.

"Glad you made it! Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-y-yes… I am," she stuttered in relief. "Harry and Elsa are as well. They… They saved me."

"Knew they would," Ron said with a nod as he reached a hand through the opening to hold Ginny's for a moment. He looked as Harry came into view along with Elsa and a bird. "Blimey… Looks like I really missed out on a lot," Ron said. Harry and Elsa gave a chuckle.

Ron smiled at them. "So who's bird is that?"

"Dumbledore's," Harry replied.

"Why'd you have a sword?" Ron asked looking at the weapon. He had to admit Harry did look kind of cool with the sword and his robes hanging on him like a cape. He looked like some adventurer from the old stories.

Ron was also a little surprised that even with dirt and grime on her face, Elsa still managed to look dignified and fitting of the nickname Ravenclaw Princess. Though right now, she looked more like a princess that wouldn't mind kicking your butt if she had to.

Harry gave a sigh. "It's a really long story… I'll tell you about it, but can we get out of here first?"

Ron nodded in understanding. "Back up a bit," he told Ginny. She did as told. "I think I've managed to clear enough to do this," he said. Harry, Ginny and Elsa couldn't see what he did. However, next thing they knew several rocks fell away making enough room for them to walk through as others seemed to hold up the remaining ones.

Ginny went first and this time gave her brother a hug. Ron might have fought it normally, but after thinking he lost her, he instead returned the hug tightly. When Harry and Elsa made their way through the gap, Harry asked, "Where's Lockhart?"

Ron then gave a smile as he pointed to the man. Lockhart blinked stupidly and smiled while waving. "Hello… Is this your place? I don't think I'm really too fond of so much dark and stone. But, to each their own as they say."

Ron then quietly said to them, "He lost his memory when his spell backfired. He didn't even know his own name until I told him. If I wasn't so surprised, I would have made something up just for fun after what the git tried. Man, my new wand is awesome!"

After Ron's wand saved them by backfiring on Lockhart, he decided he needed to be even more loyal to his friends as a way of thanking the wand. It was odd how wands seemed to kind of have a personality of their own in an odd and limited way. There was also Olivander talking about how the wand chooses the wizard. Ron used to think that was just a bunch of poppycock, but now he felt there was much more to it.

"Get? What did you want me to get? If it's stone, there's plenty here already. I'm sorry I didn't hear everything you said," Lockhart replied with an apologetic smile.

"Might have had him help me with the stones, but I was afraid he wouldn't know which ones to avoid," Ron told them. They nodded in agreement with his call there. Lockhart looked like he was just discovering birds for the first time the way he was looking at Fawkes.

"However... I don't have any idea on how to get out of here," Ron said looking up the massively large and open pipe which lead back up to the girls' bathroom. Harry looked up it as well.

He then looked at the others and smiled. "Fawkes!" he said. Elsa seemed to understand. Ron looked incredulous and Ginny was still silently holding on to Ron's hand tightly.

"Fawkes isn't a normal bird, Ron. He's a phoenix! He can carry a lot of weight," Elsa said with a smile.

Ron gave a hum in thought to this. "All of us though?"

Harry looked to Fawkes. "Can you do it?" he asked the bird. The bird looked them over and his eyes settled on Elsa for a moment. Elsa seemed to understand. She wasn't sure if his magic would work on her like it would the others and the bird seemed to be taking this into account as well.

She shook her head in disbelief at herself. "He doesn't have to. I can get out right behind you all. The pipe's big enough for me to fly out."

Ron nodded to that. He looked to Elsa and was about to ask her how, when she pulled out a pendant of some kind from under her blouse. She then kissed it and a broom was hovering right in front of her as she reached out and grabbed it.

"That settles that," Harry said. He grabbed the really unusually hot tail feather Fawkes offered him. He was glad it wasn't burning his hand. "Professor Lockhart, grab onto my cloak. Ron grab on to his. Ginny, keep holding Ron's hand," he told his friends.

They looked to Lockhart who seemed confused and looked around. Ron gave a sigh. "He means you. You're Professor Lockhart."

"Me, really?" the man asked in surprise. Ron nodded as did the others. "Who thought that a bloody good idea?" he asked as he got up missing the kids' snickers. "I mean, I couldn't even remember my own name."

After everyone was holding on to each other and Elsa was on her broom, Fawkes led the charge out of the pipes and the chamber. The ones holding on to Fawkes felt a wonderfully thrilling lightness to their bodies as the bird flew. Ginny managed to giggle at the rush.

"Is this magic? It's amazing!" Lockhart called from behind Harry.

Soon the ride was over and they were sprawled out on the floor of the girls' bathroom. There wasn't really a way for them to have a better landing. "You're still alive," Myrtle said with a sad frown and a sigh.

Harry gave her a frown as he sarcastically said, "Oh… I'm so sorry I didn't get killed."

Myrtle seemed apologetic as she said, "It's not like that. I was just thinking we could share the bathroom if you died down there. That's all…" Her voice trailed off towards the end.

Elsa, who was a little behind them, shot out and landed gracefully shrinking her broom as she asked Myrtle drily, "Really?"

Myrtle's ghostly eyes widened as she said, "I'm s-s-sorry Your H-h-highness…" Elsa just gave a sigh and shook her head with a wain smile.

Ginny looked to Ron and asked, "Your Highness?"

Ron gave a chuckle, "Elsa's nickname. Myrtle's a Ravenclaw." Ginny nodded to that as she looked over the ghost girl's robes.

"Y-y-yeah… That's it. I'm from Ravenclaw," Myrtle said before giving a ghostly blush and flying out the nearby window rather quickly.

Ron just shook his head to her actions.

Girls didn't even make sense when they were ghosts.

* * *

A/N: I usually don't ask for reviews, but I really would like to hear what people think about the fights in this chapter. I will greatly appreciate positive reviews and/or constructive criticism. I really want to know how I did with the combat here because it is very important to me.

In case people are concerned or upset about Elsa being able to handle Riddle, realize this is a Tom Riddle not fully reformed and limited in what magic he could use. He was also only a fifth-year or sixth-year student at the time of the diary's creation and so was the imprint. I won't say too much on the matter, but this battle would be far different if this was Lord Voldemort at the height of his power and magical knowledge.

There is also the fact Elsa is really powerful! In Frozen, she did accidentally freeze her own country into an ever-lasting winter before she figured out how to thaw her own ice. Let's not forget in this story she's been training hard ever since the accident with Anna and had Vitus instructing her personally before she came to Hogwarts.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: What Dobby Deserves

The group of tired and dirty students (oh and Lockhart the Confused) made their way to Professor McGonagall's office. Harry was surprised any of them could stand as they made their way after what they went through, especially Ron's little sister. Ginny finally let go of Ron's hand as they left Myrtle's Bathroom, but she was keeping really close to him as they walked.

Fawkes once again decided to use Elsa as his perch and rested on the girl's shoulder. Elsa cautiously rose a hand to stroke his feathers. They were smooth and warm to her touch. She could tell his magic wasn't passing through them to her though. It was proof she made the right call using her broom to fly. If only she had thought to use it earlier, she wouldn't have had to get her uniform so dirty sliding down the pipe with the others. " _At least that part was fun,_ " she thought to herself.

They were getting closer when they almost literally ran into Professor McGonagall. She looked at them sternly and saw Ginny with them and looked relieved as she said, "There you all are." She gave the group a halfhearted stern look as she said, "It seems you once again decided to take matters into your own hands."

Harry looked a little sheepish.

Ron defiantly said, "We brought Professor Lockhart with us…" His defiant look faded shortly after it appeared. It wasn't really a good answer and he knew it.

Professor Lockhart gave even further proof how flimsy of a defense it was when he spoke. "Ahh yes… Ummm… That would be me… Apparently. Though I don't really remember what I was teaching… or if I was any good at it."

Professor McGonagall gave the man a searching look before she decided to leave the matter alone at the moment. She shook her head and said, "Follow me. Professor Dumbledore just returned and I have no doubt he will want to hear what exactly happened." The group was too tired and worried about getting in trouble to feel happy Dumbledore was back at Hogwarts.

The children, including Lockhart, did as ordered and followed the professor to their new destination. As they walked, Professor McGonagall looked over her shoulder and said with a soft smile, "I'm glad you're safe, Ginevra. Your parents are here. They'll be glad to see you're alright."

The group approached the gargoyle and the Deputy Headmistress said, "Sugar Quill". The passage way opened up for them to pass.

When they got near the top of the stairs, they heard Professor Dumbledore say, "It seems we can breathe easier now. Professor McGonagall is bringing your daughter up we speak."

Once the door opened and they stepped inside, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley quickly grabbed Ginny up in a tight hug. Ginny sniffed and cried in relief and joy to be in her parent's arms once again. "M-m-mom… D-d-dad… I'm s-s-sorry."

"Whatever for, my dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ginny could only sniff in return.

"I think Mr. Potter and his friends can explain," Dumbledore said calmly. "Perhaps we should all sit down?"

Everyone did as he suggested.

"Who would like to start?" the headmaster asked.

The friends looked to each other and Ron started the tale. Elsa made sure to take over once they were in the chamber. Harry noticed, but didn't comment on how she left out her ice powers. She instead said she took on Diary Riddle, but he toyed with her for fun and probably did so to stall for time. Harry decided it was also a good idea to slightly alter his battle with the Basilisk. He talked about the sword and the strange blindfold thingy as well as Fawkes' timely arrival, but left out the Ice Golems.

{-} {-} {-}

Once the tale was finished, there was a heavy silence in the room. Mr. Weasley was the first to break it. "Ginevra Molly Weasley." Ginny winced at the use of her full name. "What have I told you about things that think for themselves?"

"Never trust them or get involved unless you can see where the brain goes," she answered weakly.

He sighed again. "If you had remembered that, then this whole thing could have been avoided…" Ginny winced again. It was true. "We will be discussing this again later, but…" He smiled and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you're alright now at least."

He then turned to the non-Weasleys in the room. "Harry. Elsa. I wish to thank you for all you have done for my Ginny. If you ever need help with anything, just ask us and we will do what we can."

Harry was about to say it was nothing and to not worry about it, but Elsa stopped him. "We will, Mr. Weasley. We appreciate your gratitude," she said in a friendly version of her 'Queen' voice. Harry decided to nod in agreement. Mr. Weasley smiled to them both.

Mrs. Weasley then smiled and said, "Well, I think we've had quite enough excitement for one day. May we be excused, Professor Dumbledore?" The headmaster gave them a nod. The family of red heads stood up and left together.

Harry was wondering if to follow suit, but Elsa placed a hand on his shoulder really quick and so he stayed. "Is there something else you two wish to add?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Elsa started. "When we were down in the Chamber. Things happened and I kind of told Harry I'm the Crown Princess of Arendelle." Harry took note of the fact she didn't mention her powers even when the others weren't there. He quickly guessed even Professor Dumbledore didn't know about them and Elsa wanted it that way. Seeing what happened with Riddle down in the chamber, he guessed there was reason to be extra cautious about that secret with everyone. He also realized just how much trust Elsa was putting in him as well.

The headmaster's eyes twinkled a little to that in surprise. "Well. That is unexpected." He then turned to Harry and said gravely, "You do understand the importance and severity of this knowledge correct, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded and answered, "She told me not to tell anyone. That people might try to take advantage of that information. Who all knows, if I may ask?"

Professor Dumbledore looked to Elsa to answer this question. "Professors Flitwick and McGonagall along with the house elves, since they are tied to the very school itself. And Fawkes too."

"How… How are they treated?" Harry asked in concern. He hadn't thought to so earlier. He guessed they would be treated well by Hogwarts, but he needed to hear it from Professor Dumbledore himself.

The Headmaster smiled warmly at Harry as he answered, "They are treated very well and even seen as family of sorts to many of the staff here. Students are mostly unaware of them. Though I believe a certain set of twins often pay them visits in the kitchens after hours while on snack runs." He gave a chuckle to the last part.

Harry felt relieved hearing that. He heard Fawkes give a trill and he looked to the bird. "Professor Dumbledore. I wanted to thank you again for having your phoenix help us down there. He really was wonderful." Fawkes seemed to swell to the praise.

The headmaster gave a chuckle as he said, "Fawkes is his own bird. He doesn't belong to anyone. He currently belongs to the school because we wishes to. He does not belong to me. I just happen to be lucky enough to be a headmaster he has taken a shine to." He looked up to the bird with a smile and nod of gratitude.

Elsa then added, "He really is beautiful." This along with the rest of the praise seemed to have a big effect on the bird as he let out a song causing them all to feel warmer inside.

Harry looked to the dairy on the table and asked, "Professor. Do you know what this diary is? Riddle seemed really well… real and alive, but his younger self shouldn't exist anymore…"

Elsa nodded to this as well. She was curious to what it was. Professor Dumbledore gave a sigh as his shoulders drooped. "I have a few theories. I am not sure for certain. I hope I'm wrong."

Elsa frowned to this. It sounded like this was something important to know and she really hoped the Headmaster remembered their talk during first year. Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing. Dumbledore sighed again and looked in their eyes as he said, "I remember, Elsa. Harry. I will tell you once I am more certain on what this is and how we have to deal with it. I really wish I could just let you two remain children, but I suppose the two of you don't have that luxury unfortunately."

He gave a stretch and said, "At least we don't have to worry about this particular item anymore. I just hope what it might mean isn't what I fear." He stood up and looked to them, "Now then. Madam Pomfrey should have a look at you two just to make sure you are alright. If there isn't anything else you wish to discuss, that is." He really hoped there wasn't. It had been a draining day and this diary meant he would need to start looking into some things much sooner than he thought he would.

The kids were about to leave when the gargoyle opened and in walked a sour looking Lord Malfoy with a familiar house elf bouncing along behind him. Harry's eyes widened in recognition, but it seemed Mr. Malfoy didn't take notice. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"You know why I'm here, Albus," he said sternly. "The Attacks have brought up some concerns regarding your management of this school with the board of Governors and myself especially. You were told to leave."

"Well then. I am happy to inform you they are no longer an issue," Dumbledore said calmly.

"You mean you stopped them?" Mr. Malfoy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, they have been stopped. We will soon be able to revive all of the students who were attacked and so there is nothing more for the Board of Governors to worry about," the headmaster said.

Harry looked to Dobby who was trying his best to mime something out to him. Harry was slowly piecing it together as the adults talked.

"This is a relief…" Mr. Malfoy said not at all sounding relieved or happy to hear this news. "So… Who was it? Who was responsible?" he asked. Elsa was remaining silent as she watched them interact and paying extra attention to Mr. Malfoy the whole time.

"The same person as last time," Professor Dumbledore answered. Mr. Malfoy remained silent and waited for the headmaster to continue. "Though this time, Voldemort acted indirectly." Mr. Malfoy's aristocratic face remained neutral except for a twitch.

"How?" he asked.

"Through this diary," Dumbledore answered holding it up as Dobby pointed to it and then to his master while hitting himself in punishment quietly. "He possessed one Ginevra Weasley and forced her to carry out the attacks."

"Unfortunate…" the board of governors head said.

"Yes, it is indeed. I can only imagine what it would have been like for Mr. Weasley if it was found out his daughter was behind the attacks. It would have destroyed any chance his Muggle Protection Act would have of passing. Something you were a very strong proponent against, I recall," Professor Dumbledore said with a shake of his head.

"It is a good thing the youngest Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Miss Evergreen found this book before it was too late," the headmaster concluded.

"Fortunate indeed…" Mr. Malfoy said trying to hide his glare.

"Do you want to know how she came about getting the dairy, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked understanding what Dobby was saying.

"Why would I care how some stupid girl came across it?" he asked sending the boy a glare.

"Because you are so concerned about the well-being of the students here, Lord Malfoy," Elsa said casually in her 'Queen' voice.

Mr. Malfoy looked to her with a discerning eye. " _So you're the girl Draco's mentioned a few times,_ " he thought to himself. He had to agree she had a certain air to her that wasn't usual in even pure blood girls. He didn't know her, but he could tell she was foreign. That gave him some lead on how to look into her family better.

Harry then added, "There's also the fact you were the one to give her the diary."

Mr. Malfoy looked at Harry with hard eyes that came nowhere near close to making the boy feel pressured. Harry remained impassive as he said, "You slipped Ginny the diary back before the school year started. When you and Mr. Weasley got into a bit of a row at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley," he finished.

Mr. Malfoy looked like he was deeply offended and would have done something nasty to Harry for saying such words. However, there were too many witnesses and while Dumbledore was a fool. The headmaster was in fact a very powerful and respected fool. Lord Malfoy knew he wouldn't be able to stand much of a chance against such a man in this case.

"Of course…" The headmaster started. "There is nothing to prove such things. Harry destroyed the dairy which would have been the only proof such events transpired." He defused the situation a bit with that statement.

Professor Dumbledore then looked to Mr. Malfoy seriously as he said, "If you happen to have any more of Voldemort's old school things. It would be wise not to pass them around. I'm sure Mr. Weasley would be very keen to investigate such matters and prove they are linked to you personally."

Dumbledore's next words caused Mr. Malfoy to put all other thoughts away apart from leaving the situation as quickly as he could with his dignity. "I also admit I find it curious all of the governors who initially pushed for my expulsion, were in fact very apologetic for such actions. They even went so far as to admit they were threatened by you to pass such a motion, despite their reservations on having me extricated from Hogwarts. Especially during such troubling times."

Lord Malfoy wasn't keeping his cool anymore. It was obvious he was caught off guard by this news. Professor Dumbledore went even further and said, "It seems there was in fact enough evidence to remove you from the Board of Governors. Blackmail and threats towards other members of the board are not acceptable no matter what the size of one's pockets, fortunately."

The headmaster looked Lucius Malfoy right in the eyes as he said, "They actually wished for me to pass along this message, if I were to see you before they did. 'Lucius Malfoy. You are now hereby relieved of your duties as Head of the Board of Governors. You are also relieved of any duties and commitments to said board. If you refuse to abide by this decision and take aggressive action in the form of threats or coercion, then you are to be brought before an impartial court to plead your case'."

Lord Malfoy was actually surprised and a little panicked when he heard these words. He didn't think they would dare do this to him. He also knew there wasn't much he could do about their decision now.

"If you are here for personal business regarding your son, Draco, then make it quick. Otherwise… Good day to you, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore said to him.

Mr. Malfoy didn't say a word. He just left with Dobby bouncing behind him. Harry felt sorry for the little elf and wished there was something he could do for him. After a moment's thought, he had an idea that just might work. "Sir, may I borrow this?" He asked the headmaster. Dumbledore gave a curious look and nodded to him. "Thanks," he replied as he picked up the destroyed diary.

Harry turned to head out and down the hall after Mr. Malfoy. Elsa followed him wondering what he was planning. She watched as he pulled off a dirty and smelly sock from his foot and placed the diary inside it. She understood what he planned and chose to trust him here, curious if it would work or not.

Harry ran down the hall and called, "Mr. Malfoy. I have something for you." The man stopped wondering what was going on and caught the disgusting sock out of reflex as Harry tossed it to him.

"What the?" he cursed as he took the sock off to see what was inside it. He tossed the sock to the side without looking. The blonde man glared at the diary and threw it to the ground. Harry seemed pleased with himself and Lucius couldn't figure out why, but he didn't like it. "Is this some kind of stupid joke to you?" he asked coolly.

Harry didn't say anything.

"Fool…" Mr. Malfoy huffed before turning to leave and saying, "Come Dobby. We must leave now."

Dobby didn't follow though.

"Did you not hear me? Will you have to be punished?" He growled out as he looked down at the small creature standing still in awe at the sock in his hand.

Mr. Malfoy's eyes widened and he looked to Harry as Dobby spoke. "Dobby is free! Dobby no longer has to listen to Bad Man! Dobby was freed!" the elf spoke aloud.

"What are you talking about, Dobby…" Mr. Malfoy asked lowly knowing what it was but unable to stop himself.

"Bad Ex-Master threw sock to Dobby! Dobby caughted it! Dobby is frees house elf!" Dobby said with ever widening eyes and a growing smile on his face.

Mr. Malfoy looked absolutely livid and lunged for Harry. He didn't care that this Elsa girl was watching. She was probably a nobody, he was sure. However, before he could reach Harry he was lifted into the air by unseen magic.

"Bad Malfoy will not hurt Harry! Bad Man will now go!" Dobby squeaked. Before Mr. Malfoy could do anything else, he was flying down the hall and out of the castle as he disappeared from sight.

Dobby then ran over and hugged Harry as he sobbed into Harry's school uniform. "Thanks you Mr. Harry Potter sirs thanks you. Dobby knews you was a greatest wizard. Thanks yous."

Harry wasn't sure what to do about the hug so he just patted the small elf on his back. "It was the least I could do for your… help," he tried to say with meaning.

"Dobby wasn't sures you would get his hints," the small creature said in reply accepting Harry's words.

"One thing though Dobby," Harry started. The elf looked to him with his large eyes in question. "You told me at the start of the year the danger had nothing to do with Voldemort. But it did."

Dobby grinned a little mischievously as he said, "But Dobby was tellings the truth. You-Know-Who wasn't known as the dark lord during school."

Elsa, who had been watching the scene, couldn't help but giggle. She then said, "Clever, Dobby. Maybe even a little too clever for Harry." Harry gave her a frown which caused her to giggle more.

He then gave a snort of laughter after a full three seconds. "Well, we're not all Ravenclaw Princesses." Elsa rolled her eyes as Harry laughed and Dobby grinned.

Harry then turned back to the elf and asked, "So what will you do now, Dobby?"

Dobby then stood determined as he said, "Dobby will now go and do whatever it is Dobby wants. Dobby is a Free House elf now! No more listening Bad Masters and meanie childs."

He gave them both a smile as he said, "Dobby thinks Great wizard Mr. Harry Potter Sir should keep by his Ravenclaws Princess' side and visit their Hermy." Harry gave a smile and waved before the freed house elf snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Elsa actually blushed at Dobby's parting words. She was glad Harry didn't notice before she regained her composure.

Once the elf was gone, Harry shook his head and said, "I'm glad he's happy, even if I'll never get him."

"I am too. We should probably go and get checked out by Madam Pomfrey now," Elsa said.

Harry gave a resigned sigh and a frown, "I guess so. She'd probably hunt us down and drag us there by force otherwise."

Elsa gave a giggle. "No doubt she would. At least if we go there, we can see if Hermione is alright now." They started walking down the hall together.

{-} {-} {-}

When Harry opened the door to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey was on him and Elsa in no time. "Should have come here first after all of that! I'll have words with Professor Dumbledore about this. Mark my words!" she griped as she looked over the two children. She handed them each a potion to help with healing their fortunately minor wounds.

"Now then, you two better make sure you get plenty of rest. No more adventuring until summer starts at the very least," she ordered them.

"May we see Hermione?" Elsa asked. The matron looked the two over and smiled as she nodded.

Harry led the way over to Hermione's curtain and opened it. He was immediately tackled by a mass of hair. "You solved it! I knew you would!" she said.

Harry gave a nervous laugh as he said, "Yes, but I wouldn't have made it without Elsa helping."

"Yes. Who would have thought taking on a basilisk was such a huge undertaking that it took at least two people?" Elsa said with a giggle.

"It was just the two of you?" Hermione asked with a hint of horror as she frowned.

"Ron was with us and we brought along Dummyhart to be bait, but he tried to erase our memories. The spell backfired causing a rock collapse down in the Chamber. Only Elsa and I could take on the snake with the limited time we had. Ginny's life was in danger," Harry explained.

"We could have probably brought Neville along as well, but Ron was in too much of a hurry for that and once we decided to go Harry didn't really argue," Elsa said.

Hermione sighed before she smiled again and said, "At least it somehow worked out in the end."

Elsa nodded to that as she sat down next to Hermione and gave the girl a hug. "It's good to see you're awake, Hermione. I really missed you," she said as Hermione gave her a tight hug in return.

"I really missed you too, Elsa. I missed all of you," Hermione said.

"Will you be good for the feast?" Harry asked. It was still a few days away, but he wasn't sure how long it took to fully recover from being petrified.

Hermione nodded to this. "Madam Pomfrey wants us to rest before heading back to our dorms and supper tonight. It doesn't take too long for the Mandrake Restorative Draught to kick in. That's probably why Madam Pomfrey wasn't too opposed to the other first year Gryffindors sneaking off with Colin earlier. You just missed him, Harry."

She then gave a giggle as she said added, "So don't worry about me. Feel free to rest and shower. You both probably need it." Harry and Elsa gave nods in agreement. Hermione then blushed a little as she added, "But if you two wanted to keep me company a little longer I wouldn't mind…"

Elsa gave a smile and hugged Hermione tightly again. It was obvious she missed them both while she was petrified. "I'd love that!" Elsa answered.

Harry nodded as well. "I really don't want to head back right yet. Still a little tired after everything."

Hermione gave a laugh as she said, "You probably just want to avoid having to explain things to Neville. I don't think he'll just accept you didn't have time to get him to help."

Harry sighed and nodded in reply. "I wish I could just leave it to Ron, but I'm sure he's still with his family right now."

Elsa seemed to think of something as she said, "Excuse me one second." Harry and Hermione watched as she stepped out. Once she was a little away from them, she called, "Joe." There was a pop and the house elf appeared and gave a slight bow.

"How may I be of services to Mistress Elsa?" he asked.

"Can you get a message to my friend Neville Longbottom in Gryffindor and let him know Hermione's recovered?" she asked.

"Yes, Mistress," Joe replied.

"Be discreet about it if you can be," Elsa added as he nodded and gave a bow before popping away.

"You mean. Tom Riddle was… Voldemort?!" Hermione asked in quiet awe as Elsa re-entered the room.

"Well a shade of him from when he was a student here," Harry answered.

"I still can't believe you two took him on and lived!" Hermione said as she looked over to Elsa. Elsa again sat down right next to Hermione on the bed.

"It was tough. We were able to keep him busy, since we worked together and mostly hid behind cover. Harry ended up taking on and killing the Basilisk," Elsa said as Harry continued the tale with his solo part of the battle.

Soon the curtain was thrown open and a relieved Neville stood there. He came over and gave Hermione a hug. "So glad to see you're already okay!"

Hermione returned the hug. Neville then looked over to Harry and frowned as he said, "Is there a reason you and Ron didn't tell me?"

Harry hung his head as he said, "I'm sorry, Nev. We weren't thinking at the time and in a hurry. I also didn't want to get others hurt."

Neville shook his head and sighed. He turned to Elsa and said, "I'm glad you were at least there to help." Elsa nodded as the four friends continued to talk.

They waited together and visited until Hermione was officially allowed to leave. Fortunately, there was still a good bit of time until supper so Harry and Elsa managed to both shower thoroughly and even squeeze in some rest.

During supper that night, Elsa was busy telling her dorm mates what all happened when she didn't have a bite of food in her mouth. "You really can't just stay calm and out of trouble can ya, Elsa?" Morag asked with a chuckle.

"At least she's smart enough not to get caught and lose us points," Lisa added.

"That's why she's the Ravenclaw Princess," Luna answered with a nod as if that answered everything. The others just shook their heads and chuckled, but oddly enough agreed with her.

"So how many sudden last minute points do you think will be handed out this year?" Padma asked the others.

Terry Boot seemed to be making mental calculations and then said, "200 each? Dang… that means Gryffindor gets 400 new points total, while we just get 200."

"How do you even come up with a number like that?" Mandy asked.

Terry looked at the hour glasses as if they were giving him an answer or something. "I have my reasons," was all he said in answer. Elsa shook her head at that. She was pretty sure there was no way to be certain and he was just guessing.

{-} {-} {-}

As their meal came to an end, Professor McGonagall stood up to speak. "Due to the disruptions this year and students missing out on a great deal of their classes as a result. Along with one of our Professors having to make an early departure…" Everyone chuckled or smiled to this news. Somehow news of Lockhart's condition had already spread throughout the school. "We will be canceling exams."

There was a loud chorus of cheers from all around the dining hall. Elsa could have sworn she heard Hermione sound disappointed at the news though. Several fifth and seventh year students complained about being cheated out of the chance to enjoy everyone else freaking out over end of term exams while they didn't. OWLs and NEWTs were already over except for make ups and those were held over the summer shortly after the school year officially ended.

Dumbledore next stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone listened as he gave out some points. Gryffindor was now in the lead again and very likely to win the House cup as a result. Teachers never handed out many points during the last week of the term, since that was exam week. They would take away points, but even the Weasley twins would be hard pressed to lose 200 points in a week. They weren't likely to try either. They prided themselves on getting away with pranks and not getting punished.

There were grumbles from the other tables and cheers from the Gryffindor table, but all of the Ravenclaw second years including Elsa just blinked in disbelief. Terry Boot wasn't _too_ smug at getting it right. He wasn't grinning _too_ widely. He was just grinning a little smugly is all, he'd swear.

{-} {-} {-}

After the feast, Harry sought out Colin. The other first years gave nods to each other and left Colin alone with Harry. "Glad you're safe now, Colin. Sorry about not catching you earlier," Harry said.

Colin gave a chuckle. "Only you would be disappointed you didn't get to talk to everyone after taking on a monstrous snake of death!" he said excitedly.

Harry just gave a shrug in response. Colin laughed again but shortly after sighed. "I really wished I hadn't missed so much of my first year at Hogwarts. Stupid snake…" he said with a frown.

Harry chuckled to that and said, "On the bright side, you don't have to worry about exams this year. You also have six more years at Hogwarts to more than make up for this first year."

Colin smiled to that. His eyes then widened. "Oh… I just realized! I did manage to get all of those pictures taken care of before the attack, you know… destroyed my camera…" he then gave a frown. It was obvious he missed his camera dearly.

Harry decided to change the subject. "When is your birthday?" he asked. There was another reason he was asking, but he really wanted to get Colin's mind off the loss of his camera.

"August 15th. Why do you ask?" Colin replied.

"I was just wondering. During the summer then," Harry said in thought. Colin nodded. "What are they going to do about all of the school you missed?" Harry asked wanting to change the subject again.

"Professor McGonagall told me they'd connect me with a tutor for the summer. I believe they will do the same for Justin. Hermione won't really have that happening for her. She was attacked towards the end of the school year and will be given the material she needs to know for her own study. I believe that Ravenclaw Prefect girl will just take her make-ups during the regular time over summer," Colin said.

Harry gave a chuckle. "Hermione probably already knew what was covered at the end of the year well in advance. I wouldn't be surprised if she was already half way through next year by this point, the way she studies." Colin chuckled as well. He knew Hermione well enough to know that was likely to be true.

"Anyways. It was good talking to you, Colin. I'll not keep you from your classmates any longer," Harry said as he went to get back to Ron, Neville and Hermione.

"See you around, Harry!" Colin said with a smile as the other first years surrounded him again to fill him in on the rest of the important stuff that happened during the year, which obviously excluded classes.

{-} {-} {-}

That night the second year Ravenclaw girls decided to have a slumber party to celebrate no exams and the Chamber incident being resolved. Luna was going to be a guest once more and share with them another tale of her adventures with her dad. On the way back, Lisa seemed to break away from them and disappear for a little bit. Mandy was starting to get worried for her best friend when the girl opened their door grinning with packets of paper and drinks floating on a tray for them.

"What is this about then?" Morag asked with a raised eyebrow at the packet she was handed.

"Well I decided since we aren't having exams this year. We should take them anyways," Lisa answered smiling.

Padma had a frown as she asked, "Why? That doesn't really sound fun."

"Hear me out," Lisa started. She got a nod from the girls as she continued, "I don't know about you girls, but I've always wanted to have a test that I don't take seriously and come up with silly, funny, or stupid answers for instead. That would be bad usually, but not in this case."

Lisa handed out the rest of the packets and sat down. "I talked to Professor McGonagall and asked her kindly to let me have copies of the exams for 'practice'. She agreed. She offered to grade them, but I managed to convince her not to worry about that. I quickly used some magic to select a lot of questions and put them into one test."

Mandy smiled and gave a giggle, "I knew there was something I really liked about you."

Morag was looking at the front of the packet in interest. Luna looked at her test in question. She was a first year. She wouldn't know any of this stuff. Lisa gave her a smile as she said, "Don't worry, Luna. We aren't taking the test seriously remember. Answer with whatever you want. You could even keep the test as a partial guide on what to study next year. It won't be exactly the same, but good enough as a very basic guide."

Luna nodded to this. Then all of the girls heard a rather evil sounding giggle coming from Padma of all people. "Oh this will be good! You got some of Lockhart's test." Suddenly everyone was a lot more interested in how creative they could be in answering the questions for this test.

Elsa wondered what Hermione would say if she knew what they were doing. She was thinking Hermione would be disappointed they weren't actually taking the test seriously. At the same time, her bushy haired friend might approve of this kind of Ravenclaw activity. Elsa's main concern at the moment was how to best go about answering Lockhart's questions. She didn't want to be outdone by the others. " _Perhaps I'll pull a Ron and say something to the likes of refer to Hermione's test from the start of the year in particular paragraph c of subsection 3 on essay 7,_ " she thought with a giggle.

The princess answered one of Lockhart's questions with, " _I don't know the details, but I'm sure it was very grand and far too complex for anyone other Gilderoy Lockhart to truly appreciate._ " She then gave a giggle and added, " _I would ask him myself along with getting an autograph, but I'm not sure if he can even write his own name._ " She silently wished Ron hadn't been caught off guard when the professor asked what his name was after the spell backfired. She was sure knowing Ron the answer would have been very entertaining.

"What is a simple way to correct a minor problem on a research paper with just your wand?" Luna read out lout. She then gave a nod to herself. "Clearly it is to break the space time continuum while riding a niffler and go back in time to before the mistake," she answered with a grin. The gathered girls all laughed to that. Luna then added, "But make sure you first dance with the fairies under the moon's light. You don't want to upset any time traveling Gulping Plimpies since they can use their legs to do that unlike their cousin, the regular Plimpy."

The Ravenclaw girls had a feeling Luna might end up winning this game. They were still determined to come up with the best worst answers they could though. Luna may have first place locked down, but there was still second and third place open.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: An Unexpected Letter

Elsa woke up later than her usual time the next morning to a curled-up Luna next to her. The younger girl decided, despite being able to easily go to her own dorm room, she would sleep with Elsa instead again. "Elsa's the Ravenclaw Princess," Luna tiredly answered in reply when asked. Elsa decided to let it be in the end. She had a feeling Luna was a worried their friendship would end over the summer and was being a little extra clingy because of that.

As Elsa stretched in her bed, Luna woke up next to her. "Good Morning, Luna," she greeted the younger girl who looked far too cute when she was sleepy. Elsa decided only Anna could beat Luna in that regard.

Luna yawned and gave a smile as she said, "Good Morning, Elsa."

The two lay there for a bit before Elsa sat up and got out of bed. As the two got ready for their morning, Elsa thought about Luna's behavior decided to talk to her alone. Once she thought about it, she realized this wasn't the only time Luna showed such behavior. Elsa also realized Luna was being extra clingy last night as well once they finished the test game. Luna hadn't even been trying to talk with Ginny for a good while now.

Once they were on their way to breakfast, Elsa detoured them to an unused classroom and turned to Luna. "I know you mentioned you and Ginny were friends," she said.

Luna frowned as she replied, "We were. This year she's been…"

"Possessed by Lord Voldemort and not at all allowed to even act as herself," Elsa headed her off.

Luna's eyes widened hearing that. "So you mean…"

"You should try talking to her again. I know you've tried a few times during the year, but you haven't lately and I think you really should one more time. Don't tell her I told you what happened to her though. I probably shouldn't have said anything, but I thought you of all people should know," Elsa said.

Luna sat down on one of the empty chairs in the room. She thought it was odd they were going a different route, but Luna knew Elsa loved to explore the castle and just closely followed. She feared they would have a talk soon, but this wasn't the talk she feared.

"Ginny's been my only friend for a long time. I usually believed we were close, but at times I also thought she just put up with me because no one else lived nearby. When we came here and she acted the way she did, I was scared of the worst. Especially when it didn't get any better. I guess that also explains the strange Wrackspurts I saw around her. She really did have a bad infestation after all," Luna said with a frown in thought. It seemed there was even more to her ability than she thought, since she saw something more than just another's emotions.

At the moment, Luna was deeply relieved hearing Elsa's words. More relieved than she wanted to admit. Ginny was important to her, but Luna was starting to figure she needed to move on from Ginny and the two of them weren't friends anymore. She didn't like reaching that decision. Meeting Elsa and the others made her realize how important and wonderful friends were and she really liked them. She was also getting better at talking with people and really wanted Ginny to see that and hoped maybe they could become even better friends.

Elsa sat down next to Luna and said, "You could say that. The infestation is gone from her now. Though I'm sure it has left a mark on her of some kind. She might even try to push you away because of what happened, even though she probably really needs your help now more than ever."

"Then I'll make sure to remove that mark or at least keep it from spreading. I won't give up if she does try to push me away," Luna said with ease. If a friend needed her help, she would help that friend without a second thought.

"That would be a very good idea," Elsa said.

Luna nodded. "Ginny has her family, but I've learned sometimes we need more than just our families." Luna smiled as she said, "I'm glad you taught me that along with other things."

"I've learned a lot from you too," Elsa said as she gave the younger girl a hug.

Luna looked at Elsa with worried silver eyes as she asked, "Will we still be friends too?"

Elsa gave her a warm smile as she said, "Of course we will, Luna."

A tear seemed to escape one of Luna's eyes as she quickly rubbed it away and sniffed. "Sorry… I think a Wrackspurt tried to get me there for a minute." Elsa gave the younger girl another hug as Luna continued, "It was trying to tell me we weren't going to be friends after this year…"

Elsa frowned as she asked, "Why did you think that, Luna?"

Luna sniffed as she said, "I didn't. It was the Wrackspurt…" Elsa continued to frown at Luna. The younger girl relented to the frown. It wasn't right to use Wrackspurts as excuses anyways. Not since she knew what they really were. "I thought I was just a replacement… I thought you would get tired of me and wouldn't need me next year."

"Why would you think you were a replacement? For who?" Elsa asked.

"It was stupid… I shouldn't have thought that. You've been a great friend to me. But I thought you only liked me because you felt you had to take care of me or something… Since Anna isn't here and I didn't help things either when I talked about the way I think of you. Like I said. It was stupid," Luna answered.

"What did you mean by not needing you next year?" Elsa asked.

Luna had that dreamy distant look she was known for again. "It was just a feeling," she answered.

Elsa gave a smile as she said, "Well don't worry about that feeling then. I don't make temporary friends, Luna." The younger girl gave Elsa a huge smile.

"Well then, now that we've talked about that. Is there anything else we need to talk about? Or can we go and have breakfast now?" Elsa asked.

Luna gave a smile as she answered, "Breakfast it is." She got up and led the way to the dining hall skipping along the way.

{-} {-} {-}

Harry yawned as he sat at Gryffindor's table eating breakfast. He was still exhausted from yesterday. Last night there was a Gryffindor party celebrating no exams and pretty much winning the House Cup. He couldn't help but enjoy the activities this time. He was rested up from his before dinner nap, even though it was only a short one, and stayed up too late celebrating with everyone else.

Harry wasn't surprised to see Elsa in her usual good and awake mood. He was surprised she came in a little late though. He supposed the second year Ravenclaw girls had one of their famous/infamous, depending on who you asked, slumber parties. He'd have to see if she would be willing to tell him what happens at those parties sometime. He along with Ron and Neville agreed it had to be something amazing. Hermione couldn't help them with that answer.

Hermione was currently sitting next to Harry flipping through review cards for her classes as they ate. "Hermione? Why'd you bring those cards?" Ron asked in between bites from the other side of the table. Harry was also curious, but he figured it was just a Hermione thing.

"Well. I missed out on so much studying while I was petrified. I can't fall behind Elsa or the other Ravenclaws," Hermione answered not at all breaking her concentration.

Harry still thought that odd. Hermione and the Ravenclaws in their year seemed to have some kind of rivalry going on when it came to studying. In some weird fashion, it wasn't even about grades. During the course of the year, the usual rivalry Hermione and Elsa had with each other spread to all of Ravenclaw. Fortunately, that too seemed to be some sort of friendly rivalry at least. It still didn't make sense to him at the moment.

"Mental…" Ron muttered as he shook his head and helped himself to some extra breakfast. It was hard work moving all of those rocks yesterday. The red head boy felt it when he woke up that morning. He decided that meant he needed more protein and food for breakfast.

Harry in his tired state thought over last night and realized Hermione enjoyed the party as well, even if she was more low key about it than the others. If she was really that intent on catching up on studying before summer, she wouldn't have been enjoying party last night. Hermione also hadn't had any time to make review cards since she was unpetrified. She would have already had them made before she was petrified because that was how she was. "You just don't want them to go to waste. Isn't that right, Hermione?" he asked tiredly with a bit of grin.

Hermione actually paused mid card flip and blushed. After a second, she quickly went back to looking over the cards faster this time and pointedly not answering Harry's question/accusation. Harry and Neville both gave a chuckle at her actions. She just ignored the chuckles as she blushed deeper causing Ron to laugh as well.

"I'm just glad I don't have to worry about taking a Potions Exam this year," Neville said once their chuckles died down. "I swear Professor Snape hates he doesn't know how I manage to do decent in his class, despite his efforts to ensure I don't." Neville's Potions study sessions with Elsa really paid off for him again. He didn't even need them anymore, but still met for them anyways because of how much he felt they benefited him.

He was also getting better at ignoring Snape's breathing down his neck in class thanks to the bonus meditation studies Elsa gave him. Snape didn't usually bother as much with Neville anymore as a result, but he was sure Snape would have been extra bad during end of year exams.

"I'm glad we don't have exams period. Wish they would make this exception every time we have an end of the year adventure. Right, Harry?" Ron said with a smile.

"Then we'd never have exams," Hermione said without thinking.

Ron grinned. "That's the point," he said getting laughs from the others along with an eye roll and almost snicker from Hermione.

Harry worked a little more on his breakfast after that. He paused when the morning post entered the hall. He knew Hedwig wouldn't be there, but he always liked to see the owls fly in with the post. Besides, sometimes Hedwig came in for a visit and a piece of bacon.

There was no Hedwig this time, but something got his attention shortly after the owls left. "Elsa?!" he heard Morag call. He looked over to the Ravenclaw table and watched as Elsa left the dining hall quickly.

"What happened?" Neville asked Morag.

"Don't rightly know. She got a letter and as soon as she read the first couple of lines she shot out of here with it in her hand," the Irish girl said with a frown.

Harry was up quickly and soon followed Elsa. "I've got it," he said to the others. They wanted to go as well, but knew too many of them might be a bad idea.

{-} {-} {-}

Elsa quickly left the dining hall with a letter in her hand. It was her father's script and it was in English. He really enjoyed writing in that language for some reason. She paused after a moment and read the first line again. She didn't want to read any further though. She started moving once more. She wanted to delay reading more as much as she could. She was half tempted to just throw it out or destroy it with her powers instead of reading anymore of it. She convinced herself nothing good would come of it.

Harry managed to catch sight of her as she turned a corner. He followed her. He wasn't about to call out to her. She might speed up or something with the way she was acting.

Elsa continued through the castle to a part Harry had never seen before as she climbed a couple flights of stairs. They were now in a brightly sunlit corridor with a carpet running down the middle of the hallway. Elsa entered an abandoned classroom on the right side of the hallway.

Harry walked to the classroom calmly. When he reached the door, he heard the sound of sobs in the room. He waited a little bit and then knocked. "It's me, Elsa," he said. He waited a few seconds before asking, "May I come in?"

He didn't hear an answer so he took that to mean yes. He opened the door and saw Elsa sitting on a large windowsill which seemed to have a light coating of frost on it around her. He looked around the room as he walked over to her. It was actually a rather cozy looking room. There were windows on the side letting in sunlight. The floors were made of a rich colored wood and there were comfy rugs, chairs and desks scattered throughout.

He stood next to Elsa and looked to her. She had frozen tears on her cheeks as she sniffed. "What happened?" he asked. She handed him a rolled up letter not saying a word. He took it and started to read the first line out loud.

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _We have some really important news to tell you. Anna regained her memories…_

Harry looked up to Elsa with wide green eyes. "I couldn't read any further… I was too scared," she told him.

Harry gave a concerned frown as he asked, "Do you want me to read the rest of it for you?" Elsa gave a slow nod as she hugged her knees.

He cleared his throat and started again.

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _We have some really important news to tell you. Anna regained her memories. She regained all of them! Your mother and I decided to write you a letter so you wouldn't be to surprised when you returned home this summer. We heard a crash from her room when it happened and went to see what the commotion was about. She was on the floor mumbling to herself, "How could they… How could I?"_

 _We took her to see the rock trolls right away. She was a mess the whole way crying and not listening to what we said. When we got to the trolls, Grand Pabbie looked her over. He was surprised her memories returned to her, but admitted it was a possibility if the gift awoke inside her. She asked what 'the gift' was and we told her it was magic._

 _She then told us what happened in her room before we found her. She was at her desk writing in her journal when she started thinking about how much she missed you and wished she could hear your voice again already instead of having to wait until summer. That was when her Elsa Teddy Bear spoke in your voice and said you loved her very dearly and missed her just as much._

 _After that happened, she felt like her head was exploding as memories started to change in her mind showing her the times you two played together and you used your magic. She also remembered the accident along with everything else. It took us a while to convince her it wasn't anyone's fault. She even threatened to ground herself from chocolate except this time for real. Your mother convinced her not to do that again. I thought you'd like to know._

 _We would have told you sooner, but we weren't sure it was permanent and didn't want to distract you from your studies too much. It's been a few months now and she still has all of her memories. Grand Pabbie looked her over along with Vitus and they both said she was perfectly fine and had the gift as well. The only lasting mark is the streak of blonde hair matching yours._

 _Anna said she actually was happy about that. She said she liked how it looked and it became a symbol of your love for each other when she was feeling really sad. Whenever she saw it in her reflection, it made her feel as if you were always there with her, even when you were away at school._

 _We feel this means come next year Anna will be joining you at Hogwarts. She's awoken the gift before she was too old for the school and even had a couple of other minor bursts of accidental magic since then. We now have a mug which depicts you and her with Olaf saying it likes warm hugs when you pour hot chocolate into it. No one realizes the mug was originally solid blue._

 _We can't wait to see you again once your term is over. Anna is really excited about finally getting to go to the same school as you. We did straighten her out on what Hogwarts is really like from what you've told us._

 _Love,_

 _Mom, Dad and Anna_

 _P.S.: Anna kept bugging us to have you double check and let the Headmaster know she is coming next year too, so her letter better be ready._

Harry finished reading the letter and looked up. "You know what this means?" he asked happy for her good news. Elsa's response was a tight hug as she buried her face in his chest and sniffed. He felt the warm tears on his shirt and knew that meant she was happy after what he just saw. He also noticed the windowsill no longer had a coating of frost.

"I'm so happy! Anna's coming to Hogwarts next year too," Elsa said quietly as she sniffed again. Harry just let her hug him like that for a bit. He actually kind of liked it. He found it interesting how warm she was considering she had ice powers.

She broke the hug and wiped her cheeks as she smiled and asked, "So should we go straight to the Headmaster or Professor Flitwick? Maybe Professor McGonagall?" Harry didn't know how to answer the question.

It turned out he didn't have to answer the question. Elsa dragged him out of the room quickly and headed for the headmaster. As they made their way, Elsa called, "Sten." Harry blinked as a well-dressed elf popped in front of him. He still wasn't used to that and also noticed the elf's very vivid Auburn hair. He seemed so different from Dobby.

"Yes Mistress?" the elf asked.

Elsa handed him the letter. "Take this letter and put it somewhere safe in my trunk. It had some really good news. I'll find time to share it with you and the others later."

"It is being my honor, Mistress," the elf popped away again.

"How many elves does your family have?" Harry asked.

"A lot. We have several magical properties they help keep up and they stay there in servant quarters. They take turns working here as well. Sten is kind of the head elf of the Hogwarts branch, as they call it. He helps out at other places too if needed, but here he's the elf in charge of the Royal Family elves," Elsa explained. Harry was actually starting to get more interested in the small elves. He had no idea there would be so much regarding them.

They were now standing in front of the Headmaster's gargoyle. Harry briefly realized how he actually knew more about Elsa than Dumbledore did. He realized why Elsa had the letter taken away. It mentioned her powers in passing.

"Is the Headmaster in his office?" Elsa asked the Gargoyle.

It took a moment before a voice replied, "Yes, he is. He doesn't have any company either." Harry found it odd the Gargoyle was being respectful to Elsa.

"Sugar Quill," Elsa said. The Gargoyle moved as the spiral staircase descended to allow them entry.

"Ah Mr. Potter and Miss Evergreen. I hadn't expected another visit from you two. How may I help you?" the headmaster asked with his inviting voice.

"Is there a way to confirm if someone will receive a letter for Hogwarts or not?" Elsa asked.

Professor Dumbledore was in thought for a moment before he answered. "There is but only if they have already experienced their 'awakening' as we sometimes call it. Why do you ask?"

"I received a letter from my family today at Breakfast. They told me my sister has awakened the gift a few months back and suspect she too will be attending Hogwarts." Elsa then gave a smile and chuckle as she added, "Anna also mentioned you better have her letter ready."

Professor Dumbledore gave a smile as he said, "It sounds like she too is strong willed." Elsa nodded to him. Professor Dumbledore searched through his desk as he explained, "Hogwarts has something called the Book of Admittance. It lists the date of birth for every magical child muggle or otherwise. However, a name won't appear in the book until there is enough evidence to show they actually have the ability."

"Well if the bits of accidental magic my dad mentioned in the letter are true, that should be enough," Elsa said.

Dumbledore pulled out an ancient looking tome and placed it on his desk. Dust flew from it as he opened it up. Dumbledore shook his head. "I always found this book to be overly dramatic personally. It's enchanted to not get dirty or to wear and tear, yet it is also enchanted with illusions to show off how old it is… We wizards can be rather silly at times, even I will admit it."

Elsa and Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the professor's spoken thoughts. "Evergreen… Evergreen… I forgot how to sort it the way Minerva does to speed up sending out the letters of acceptance."

"Ahhhh! Here we go. Anna Evergreen born June 21st 1982. It seems your sister is attending Hogwarts," he said as he looked over the sheer amount of Evergreens briefly. There were so many of them. He even caught one born around the founding of Hogwarts after the book was created.

Elsa gave a cheer and hugged Harry again as Professor Dumbledore put the book away. He smiled at the scene in front of him. "Would you be sure to give her my congratulations when you next see her, Elsa?"

"I'll be sure to do so, Professor Dumbledore," Elsa replied with a smile. "She'll be so excited even though we were already certain she would come here. Thank you for your time, Professor Dumbledore. I hope I didn't take up too much of it."

"No worries, Miss Evergreen. I have a fairly lax schedule for the remainder of the school year. Enjoy the rest of your day," he said as he dismissed them with a smile. The two students bowed as they left.

Dumbledore sighed as he thought aloud, "I wonder if Anna is as bright as her sister. I really do miss teaching students at times…" He then relaxed with his thoughts for a bit longer before stretching and getting up. He did need to make a couple of visits today. Hopefully he would be able to find out more about what the dairy meant. He really hoped it wasn't what he feared, but he was readying plans in case it was.

{-} {-} {-}

Elsa was really happy as she and Harry walked down the halls of the school alone. "… And then Anna and I went Ghost hunting that night. Of course we didn't know ghosts really existed, we just wanted to explore the palace at night to see what it was like," she said cheerfully.

"Was that part of the Elsanna Exploration Society?" Harry asked with a chuckle. He thought it funny they came up with a name like that just to explore their home.

"Of course it was! Every time we explore its part of the EES. I've tried to do a good bit of it here too since I was the only member. Now with Anna coming next year, we'll have to work extra hard," she said with a smile and gave a comical flex of her arm. Harry had to admit he liked seeing this giddy side of Elsa.

"So, Harry. Will you please try not to have a super evil power of some kind chase you around next year?" she asked with a mirthful gleam in her eyes.

"I will have you know. I don't ask for those things to happen," Harry said with a mock frown. He then gave a playful scoff before grinning as he added, "Besides for better or worse how many others can say they found a long thought lost chamber deep beneath Hogwarts? That sounds like something the EES would be proud of." Harry was getting drawn up in her good mood.

Elsa gave a laugh. "True, I just wish it was less fighting evil and more actual exploring." Her smile then somehow brightened further as she said, "That will be what Anna and I can look for!"

Harry looked to her with a raised eyebrow, "Care to elaborate?"

"The other secret rooms, Harry! Remember we talked a little about them during History of Magic after Miss Norris' attack," Elsa replied.

He nodded in thought recalling the memory. "Wait a minute… Is that what you meant when you said you read about them in an archive? Was it something from one of your family's properties?"

Elsa was silent for a moment before answering, "Yes in a manner of speaking. I found a place called the Archive here in Hogwarts that belongs to my fmaily. I kind of didn't want to share it with anyone else. It would have exposed me."

Harry was wondering if there was something more to it than that, because she hesitated in answering. If it really was just that, she wouldn't have hesitated with him since he knew her big secrets.

"There you are!" Harry and Elsa heard a familiar voice shout. All thoughts on their discussion were pushed to the back of his mind. Hermione and everyone else were standing in front of them. Harry was a little surprised to see the Ravenclaw girls there as well.

"It seems you two are in a better mood," Morag said with her arms crossed.

Elsa gave a slight blush as she said, "I'm sorry for how I just left like that at breakfast. I received some news that freaked me out a bit. I hadn't bothered to read it all though."

"What was the news?" Neville asked.

"I've told you all about my sister Anna," she said as everyone nodded. "It turns out she regained her memories. All of them… And she also has the gift." She was smiling brightly again.

Harry spoke up, "We just checked with Dumbledore and he confirmed that she would be receiving her letter this summer."

Hermione's eyes widened as she hugged Elsa tightly. "Elsa, that's good news! I'm happy to hear it. She wasn't mad or anything was she?"

"She might have been upset her awakening didn't happen sooner, but that was it," Elsa answered as the other girls moved in to give her hugs as well.

"I wonder if Hogwarts will be able to handle two Evergreens?" Lisa asked with a laugh.

"If it can handle Fred and George at the same time, I'm sure Hogwarts can handle the Evergreen sisters and pretty much anything else," Ron said giving a sagely nod.

The group decided to all hangout and headed outside to the grounds. As they made their way, Elsa managed to slip next to Luna and said, "I meant what I said earlier, Luna. I don't make temporary friends. In case this news is what was causing that feeling."

Luna gave her dreamy smile as she said, "It might have been, but now I get the feeling it's something to look forward to." She then lost her dreamy look and gave Elsa her regular smile, "I believe you, Elsa. Don't worry about it. I'm still relieved we had that talk. Maybe I will be able to make friends with your sister too. That would be nice."

"Maybe you will. Anna is pretty friendly and outgoing. She's much more so than I am. We'll just have to see though," Elsa said.

"Ahh yes. That's how life goes," Luna said in reply.

"Wait a minute! You girls actually took a test for fun?!" Ron asked with his mouth agape at Lisa as he paused in step. Lisa giggled and nodded in reply.

"See Ron! Not everyone is choosing to slack off on studies just because we have no exams," Hermione said with a sound of triumph in her voice.

"Oh it was a lot of fun. We weren't taking it seriously. For instance, Padma's answer for how to handle Cornish Pixies was to sick Professor Binns on them. He'd bore them to death," Lisa said quoting the answer as Padma and the others giggled.

"I still liked Morag's response on how to cast a shield charm. It was 'Don't pull a Lockhart and drop your wand, though that might work in your favor because the spell you wish to block would sail right over you as you picked it up again.' Or maybe Luna's response to brewing a Girding Potion. 'stop brewing and have cookies instead. They taste better, don't stink and have the same effect more or less. Or visit..." Padma cleared her throat and spoke again with a loud strong man voice. "Brando's Buffing Pots Inc. You won't stink up your home!" Padma gave a laugh at her impression.

"I actually thought I did better regarding the Sleeping Draught question. 'History of Magic with Binns'," Luna replied.

Hermione had a bit of a frown as Ron had to lean on a tree as he laughed. "I could so get behind that kind of a test," he said before laughing more.

Hermione eventually gave up trying to frown and laughed as well. The answers were funny. She was just surprised by the Ravenclaws again. It seemed they weren't exactly what she always thought they were like.

Neville gave a chuckle as he asked, "What was the grading scale like?"

"Originality and the amount of laughs it got. Bonus points if it was seemingly more practical," Elsa answered with a chuckle.

"Luna easily ended up with the highest score and she's not even in second year," Mandy said with a smile directed at Luna. The youngest in the group smiled brightly at that. If only her year mates weren't so boring in comparison to the second years, things would be better with them.

{-} {-} {-}

When the ending feast came around, Harry was kind of sad. He knew it meant he would soon have to live with the Dursleys once again. He also worried it meant the new closeness he found with Elsa would be strained having to resort to letters and such.

After the chamber and her finding out about Anna, Elsa decided to show more trust in Harry. The two had come to an agreement to share more with each other. Harry planned on embracing this new agreement as well, even if he was reluctant when it came to the Dursleys on some matters. He really felt he could trust Elsa though.

He was excited about how much more he would learn about Elsa, but that would probably be put on hold for the summer. It would be hard to get into stuff like that through letters and if he was lucky, an international phone call or two. He planned on giving all of his friends the Dursleys' phone number. He really hoped this plan would work.

Harry was a little happy when they won the House Cup at the feast, but he was starting to think maybe it wasn't as big a deal as people usually made it out to be. Perhaps it was because of the whole Heir business and having thought they lost Hermione. They knew she would be revived, but it still put things more in perspective. It was nice having won points to get Gryffindor the house cup, but it was even nicer when they saved Ginny and visited Hermione in the hospital wing to see she was fine afterwards. He wouldn't have minded if they didn't win the house cup.

There was one thing Harry really enjoyed about the last feast though. It was easily the highlight for him. Hagrid returned to them! He gave everyone a heartfelt greeting and the school had cheered in reply. It seemed Harry wasn't the only one really missing the giant of a man. Other students may not visit him like Harry and his friends did, but it was obvious they were happy to have him back. Hagrid's return might have been even more of a welcoming sight than it usually would have been. It was absolute proof the terrible business of the year was over. Things were returning back to normal.

{-} {-} {-}

The train ride back was pleasantly uneventful. Elsa talked with Harry and the others. Her dorm mates did stop by to give her their final good byes for the summer, since it was unlikely they would see each other on the platform. Ginny and Luna were both sharing the compartment with them. After a little while Ron spoke up, "You know. We never did find out what Percy was getting up to throughout the year."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked not really sure why this thought came to Ron with everything else that went on that year.

"He's been acting strange at times. We even ran into him sneaking around the dungeons on the way to interrogate Draco over Christmas," he answered.

Ginny gave a giggle. "Percy has a girlfriend."

"Who?!" Ron asked in amazement. The others had a small amount of curiosity, but Ron was acting as if he just received a Chudley Cannons season pass.

Ginny gave another giggle as she said, "Penelope Clearwater!"

"Whoa? Really?" Elsa asked in surprise. Ginny nodded.

"I thought everyone knew that," Luna said causally. She was currently looking over one of Elsa's second year school books to get a bit of a head start. She was a Ravenclaw after all, even if she was different from what people pictured when they thought of her house.

"To my credit, I did have other things on my mind and didn't really consider the relationship affairs of the older students my business," Elsa said. Internally she was really disappointed she hadn't noticed. She was to be Queen! She should be able to figure these things out. Relationships can have a huge impact on politics and business agreements. Luna merely shrugging her shoulders and kept reading.

{-} {-} {-}

As the group of friends made their way off the train, Harry handed out pieces of paper to Ron, Hermione, and Elsa. "Here. This is the Dursley's phone number. I really don't want to have just Dudley to talk to over the summer." Ron had a questioning look on his face. "I explained to your dad how a phone works over the summer. Just remember to talk as if I was right next to you. It works like that. You do not need to shout or anything like that."

Hermione looked like she was about to ask Harry something regarding his relatives, but she bumped into Elsa. "I'm sorry, Elsa. Are you okay?" There was no response to Hermione's question. She was about to ask Elsa again, but paused when she saw the other girl's face and wide eyes.

When Elsa stepped off the train, she had expected the usual. Families greeting their children. Some children would walk through the barrier because they were muggleborns or make their way to the VIP Smoking Lounge and Floo home. What she had not expected was to see two familiar faces. One belonged to Rose Diamond. The other…

"Anna?!" she asked in a small voice not believing what she was seeing.

A head of red hair with a blonde streak looked over to her and smiled brightly. "Anna!" Elsa said again.

Anna didn't say anything. She simply ran towards Elsa. Elsa soon did the same. The two sisters caught each other in a hug as Elsa cried warm tears of happiness. "Anna…" she said.

"Elsa! Elsa! It's so good to see you again! I couldn't wait for you to get home. Rose decided to bring me along so I could see you and the train," Anna said in return as she hugged her sister as tight as she could.

"I got the letter. I didn't expect this, though. It really is good to see you," Elsa said sniffing. "No more secrets between us ever again now!" she said firmly.

Anna nodded and sniffed as well as she hugged her big sister. It was only the Christmas holidays when they last saw each other. However, after regaining her memories, it was as if she was finally seeing her sister for the first time in years since the accident. Anna told herself to never let something like that happen again. She wouldn't fail her sister like that ever again.

Elsa's friends smiled at the scene. Hermione barely held an "Aww…" back. Ron blushed at the scene and pretended not to know them currently while at the same time smiling and looking at them. Neville seemed like he was holding back a sniff. Ginny slowly made her way away from the scene. She felt like she was encroaching on it.

Harry was happy for his friend. Not being allowed to talk about magic with Anna really bothered Elsa. There was a part of him that was a little jealous of the two though. He didn't have anyone who would greet him like this. He wondered once again what it was like to have a proper family that actually loved you. Regardless of his thoughts, he was happy for Elsa.

Elsa finally broke off her hug with Anna. She grabbed Anna's hand, not that she needed to still hold on to it nor did her sister care, as they walked over to the others. Elsa smiled happily as she said, "Everyone. I want you to meet, Anna. She's the best little sister in the world," Elsa said with a nod as Anna gave a curtsy and smiled brightly and waved at them.

"Anna. This is Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and Luna," Elsa said as she pointed to them in turn. She looked around and frowned as she said, "Ron has a younger sister as well named Ginny, but she seems to have run off to the rest of their family. She's a year older than you."

Luna walked up to Anna and shook the other girl's hand. Anna seemed a little perplexed, but smiled happily and shook the hand in return. "Elsa's told me a bit about you and not told me everything about you. You seem to have a natural happy Wrackspurt aura about you," she said dreamily.

Anna was a little confused, "What's a Wrackspurt?" she asked genuinely wanting to know.

Luna was about to answer her when they all heard a loud and excited voice speak up, "Little Moonflower! There you are! It's good to see you made it back in one piece and the trainvollers didn't get you." The man who called to her had matching hair and was decently tall wearing an odd assortment of clothes. To his credit though, if muggles saw him they would write him off as a tourist with a really odd taste in fashion. This was a few steps up from most wizards and witches dressing incognito.

Luna looked to Anna and said, "I'll have to tell you later, or you can ask Elsa." She then smiled brightly as she ran over to her dad and hugged him as he picked her up. "Papa! I'm back!" she said cheerfully.

He put her down after a moment and she smiled as she said, "I even made some friends at Hogwarts!" She then chatted with him quickly about her year, making gestures here and there. The others looked at the man and soon realized where Luna got her views from.

At this time, the other second year Ravenclaws came over to them. They didn't think they would meet each other on the platform, but they noticed Elsa and Anna run to each other. Elsa smiled and again introduced her sister as she pointed to each girl in turn.

"Oh my… So that's Luna's dad?" Mandy asked looking over to the blondes and getting the others' attention. They were happy to see Luna at least had a loving father, but vowed to make sure she didn't take too much after him from what they could tell of him. The Ravenclaw girls then smiled and said good bye once more as they went to meet with their families.

Luna tugged her dad's sleeve and dragged him over to the others. Ron looked like he was about to try and run away. He didn't mind Luna and even found her fun, but he wasn't really too keen on meeting her dad. He might have successfully fled, but both Neville and Hermione gave him stern looks. He gave a sigh and stayed put.

"Daddy. These are my friends! Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron and Elsa. I also met Elsa's sister Anna just now too!" Luna said happily as each kid gave a wave at the mention of their name.

Xenophilius gave them each a large smile and a nod. He then turned to Elsa and said, "So you're this Ravenclaw Princess I've heard so much about! Are you really a princess?" he asked getting uncomfortably close to Elsa. Anna raised an eyebrow in question to Elsa.

It was Luna who answered the question though. "I told you in my letters that Ravenclaw Princess is her nickname. Friends do that sometimes. Though there are also people who give out mean nicknames. I don't really know how Elsa got her nickname, but she doesn't seem to mind it and it fits her. I call her Elsa most of the time. It's easier to say."

Xeno nodded as if he was learning important information from his daughter before she started talking to Anna about Wrackspurts. Apparently now was "later". Anna listened intently, even if she found the explanation rather surreal.

Xeno turned to Elsa and for a moment gave an earnest look as he said, "Thanks for watching out for my Little Moonflower over the year. She doesn't really get to interact with others much. I was never really good at that sort of thing. Her mother…" His eyes looked sad as his voice trailed off.

Elsa gave him an understanding look as she said, "Luna already told me. I really like her. I'll admit I may not believe in the things you two do, but I don't really know one way or the other. Still, it is interesting to hear her talk about the adventures you both went on over the years."

Xeno gave a nod and waited a bit while happily watching his daughter interact so freely with someone her age. "Well, Moonflower. I'm afraid it's time to go," he said after a little bit.

Luna seemed to frown for a second before smiling and saying, "I'll be sure to write you all over the summer." She then bounced off to join her father as he made his way to leave.

With the Lovegood's departure, the others made their own way as they left for the summer. Harry was sad as he left and soon heard his uncle's bellows for him to come along. He gave the others one last wave and smile before leaving for number four. He hoped things would be better this summer and thought maybe they would be. He did give them a phone number to call and there shouldn't be a house elf trying to keep any letters away this time.

Also, he was sure once his birthday was over he would again be allowed to stay the summer with one of his friends. Maybe it would be Neville this year or in a really wild chance Elsa who invited him. He doubted it would be Elsa, she was royalty after all and probably wasn't allowed to have summer long visitors like him. It would be crazy to see an actual palace though. He didn't count Hogwarts.

{-} {-} {-}

As Elsa and Anna joined Rose Diamond, the two sisters still couldn't hide their happiness and excitement. "I have a lot to talk to you about this summer, Anna," Elsa said with a smile.

Anna gave a giggle as she said, "I have a lot to talk to _you_ about! I have so many questions! Did you find out if I would be getting the letter or not?" She turned serious as she asked the question and they stepped into the VIP Smoking Lounge.

Elsa blinked a few times. "I guess I did forget to respond to the letter. Then again it might not have had the time to arrive before I did. Yes, I did get confirmation. You do realize you wouldn't have been able to get onto Platform 9 ¾ if you weren't considered a witch, right?"

Anna frowned. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal really. Plus, I was with Rose."

"I wouldn't have been able to even drag you in if you weren't 'magical'. The protections are pretty strong," Rose said as she shrunk Elsa's trunk. "Remember what I told you about flooing back, Anna."

Anna nodded as she stepped into the green fire and said, "Troll Rock Glade." She spoke the words in her native language quietly. She then vanished from sight.

Elsa followed suit and Rose went after her. When Elsa appeared in the Rock Troll's home, she gave a surprised giggle as Anna rose to her feet from the ground looking a little dizzy. The younger sister heard the giggle and gave a pout. "How come you landed all graceful like?"

Elsa gave another giggle and said, "Practice?" Anna rolled her eyes but smiled.

Once the two sisters were both standing and Rose stepped through the flames, they were greeted by a friendly voice, "Welcome home, Princesses!" Kristoff had a really large grin and was only just a little dirty this time. Sven gave them a friendly and welcoming snort as he stood tall and proud next to his human before nuzzling both girls like a dog would.

"Good to see you again, Kristoff." Elsa replied back to him with a warm smile. It looked like it would be a good summer. Anna knew her secret now. Harry knew it as well, which had been more of a weight off her shoulders than she first thought. The two even promised to tell each other more about themselves as well. She would be busy with her summer classes, but that was fine by her. She would get to visit Diagon Alley with Anna this year and once summer ended the two of them would both be going to Hogwarts together.

"Come on, Elsa!" Anna called after she exchanged some words with Kristoff and Sven. Anna smiled brightly as she added, "Let's go home. You can tell me all about Hogwarts and show me how much your cool powers have changed!" Elsa gave a bright smile in return as she merely nodded. Anna came and quickly grabbed her hand before leading the way back to Arendelle Palace.

* * *

A/N: That is the end of Book 2. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it. I will do like I did with Book 1 again. When I am ready to start posting Book 3, I will add a Book 3 Prologue here and repeat it for the beginning of Book 3 along with chapter one. It may be a good while though. Book 3 barely has anything written for it. Though I will say, I have the last chapter or two of it already finished, but they will probably need a good bit of work once the story actually gets to them.

I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this story, especially the Chamber battle. It was nice to hear people enjoyed it and good to learn some things I should keep an eye on when it comes to future chapters.

I really liked writing the fight Elsa had with the spiders and her fight with Diary Riddle. Harry's fight was fun, but I didn't think there was much I could do for variation in that battle. Harry doesn't exactly have a large arsenal or battle sense developed yet. I do plan on changing that though. His future fights should be a lot more interesting and varied. Harry will also learn more about the magical blindfold he pulled out of the hat.

I feel I should remind people Anna will not be taking over the series. I do like her and she will be around a lot more than she has been, but this is still Elsa's and Harry's story. I just felt I shouldn't keep Elsa from her sister any more than I already did.

I don't fully know how big of a role Anna will play in the series exactly yet. I do know she won't become a part of the main group consisting of Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Elsa. She will be friendly with them, but she won't be a part of their group when it comes to the story and most of their adventures. I have a hard enough time including them all as a main part of the story as it is. Adding Anna would just make things even worse in that regard.

Once again, thank you everyone for reading the story. As always, review if you wish to do so.


	31. Book 3 Prologue

HP x Frozen

A/N: As I did previously, this prologue will be repeated at the start of Book 3 with the first chapter. I do this because people still select to follow Book 2.

Book 3 Prologue: The Wizard's Prison

Azkaban was a very terrible place. The Wizarding prison was on a rocky island in the middle of the North Sea. It was built more like a fortress, a fortress meant to keep the people inside from escaping. On top of that, the guards weren't a force to be reckoned with either. They were literal soul sucking beasts that devoured happiness from those around them.

The prisoners never again knew happiness once they were convicted and sent here. Many of them went mad eventually. In fact, all of them went mad eventually. All of the wizarding population knew this as pure and solid fact. They never felt sympathy though. Only the worst of the worst the wizarding world provided, were sent to Azkaban and they deserved their fates.

Two men in Auror robes walked the halls of the main tower on the rock in the middle of the sea. They were escorted by two silently floating excessively tall beings with their features hidden by hooded robes. The figures were keeping their distance as a glowing animal of some kind marched between the two men.

"I really hate having to do these checks like this," a tall man said to his shorter companion.

"It has to be done," the short man said.

"I know… It's just with these guards it seems pointless. It's impossible to escape Azkaban. Everyone knows this," the taller man said. He had long black hair tied back and a clean-shaven face.

"I beg to differ. I'm firmly of the belief nothing is impossible. We do live in a world of magic," the shorter man said. He was bald but had a thick neatly kept goatee.

"I forget. You're a muggleborn. I suppose that's why the higher ups like bringing on muggleborns to our department. You all keep us on our toes in that way. It is a good mindset to have in our line of work and I would usually agree. But in this case, it is impossible. No one escapes Azkaban," the tall man said as he opened a set of doors in front of them.

"I feel him! He's all around me! He's here! I'm his favorite he tells me. I want him inside me…" a crazed woman said from behind bars. She was touching herself in a very inappropriate way.

"Hello to you too, Bella…" the short man said with a scoff.

She suddenly grabbed the bars and smiled while licking her lips hungrily. "You… Ohhhh… I'll get you. Just wait, you Mudblood! My master will return. He'll free me! And take me in all those wonderful and horrifying ways," she said with an evil crazed laugh as she moved in a very suggestive manner with the bars.

One of the figures came forward and took in a rattling breath.

"No! No! Don't take him from meee!" the crazed women said with a look of horror as she quickly scrambled away from the bars. She wasn't so eager on trying to intimidate the muggleborn Auror now. She was huddled in a fetal position against the back wall of her small cell.

"I swear she gets worse every time. Wish she would do us a favor and just go the way of her husband already. He just stares vacantly at the wall all the time," the short man said.

"I agree with you there. I really liked the Longbottoms," the tall man said as he gave the now cowering woman a glare.

After a moment, the two men nodded to each other and split up. They each took a side of the tower to check on the prisoners, for all the good it did. They were mostly concerned with finishing up as soon as possible and leaving the place. They usually had an "After Prisoner Check" drink in one of their favorite pubs. They both needed it so their nerves could settle after the experience, even with the Patronus' help.

[-] [-] [-]

The two men gulped and looked to one another once they joined back up again after finishing most of the prison. There was just one prisoner left and he was the most notorious of them all.

The man was evil and vile. He pretended for most of his free years to be friends with his eventual victims. He was even the best man at their wedding. He also fooled everyone and acted like he hated his family and their notorious ways. Harry Potter would still have loving and caring parents, if it wasn't for this darkest of dark wizards.

"Alright then," the tall man said. Both of them got their wands ready. This prisoner was actually the most clam of the lot and most sane, even if he was still off the reservation. That however, only made the man seem more dangerous. No one in Azkaban, with the dementors guarding, should keep their sanity that long. No matter how little remained.

They opened the set of doors and walked down the dimly lit hall. They looked into the cell. Their mouths dropped open in shock. "I just had to say it was impossible…" the tall man muttered to himself with a sigh.

"We better inform the Ministry and talk to the guards. Sirius Black has escaped. Raise the alarm! He can't have gone too far. There'd be no where for him to go until we came," the short man said. They soon got to work. It was going to be a long night. They only hoped they weren't too late.

[-] [-] [-]

Outside of the tower on one of the few shorelines to the prison's island, a large black and shaggy dog ran fast. He picked up his speed even more, once he heard the alarms. He quickly jumped into a boat and transformed into a man wearing tattered clothes with a gaunt face.

He was once considered the most handsome of the guys by many girls, but his time in prison had taken its toll. He no longer had the healthy lean muscled body that drove witches crazy. His grey eyes, once deemed noble and entrancing, were now haunted and dark. His long black hair was greasier than a certain Potions Professor, which was something the man personally despised.

The escaping prisoner quickly rowed the boat as much as he could. "He's at Hogwarts! He's at Hogwarts! He's at Hogwarts!" he kept shouting to himself over the stormy sea. It was a mantra he had repeated many times recently. It was one of the few things that kept him going during the last days of his stay.

Sirius Black had done the impossible! He escaped Azkaban. He wouldn't celebrate though. He had a mission. He had unfinished business. He had someone he needed to avenge.

He had a rat to catch and kill.

* * *

A/N: I have seen Frozen 2 now, if anyone cares about that. I might carry over some of the story elements, but I also feel I've changed things up too much to treat it as canon for this story. It is a good thing this fic is an AU, so I can easily do that. I really did like Frozen 2 though. It was one of three times in my life I decided I would buy the movie when it was out for sale, before I even finished seeing it.


End file.
